Tú y yo: eterna colisión
by Anadette
Summary: *Universo alternativo* La vida de Yuki está a punto de cambiar inevitablemente. Tal vez sea el momento de que todo aquello que ella y Zero han ocultado por años sea dicho finalmente, antes de que ya no sirva para nada. PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN:
1. Chapter 1

**Aquel que no sonríe:**

"Comprometida" "Comprometida" "Comprometida".

Acababa de comprometerse con el hombre de quien llevaba años enamorada. Era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda la vida y sin embargo aun era incapaz de asimilar todo aquello.

Yuki sabía que a lo largo del último año la relación de amistad y admiración que habían tenido durante tanto tiempo había avanzado hacia algo mucho más profundo y estaba consiente de que las intenciones de Kaname eran serias y no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la proposición de aquella noche la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

"Comprometida".

¿Debería sentirse distinta? ¿Cómo una mujer diferente? Porque la verdad, y dejando de lado el hecho de que aun no salía de su asombro, se sentía igual que esa misma mañana. La misma mañana en la que solo pensaba que pasaría una bonita velada con la persona que amaba y que no sería distinta a tantas otras.

"Comprometida"

A sus veintitrés años, Yuki Cross no había pensado jamás en dar un paso de esa magnitud. Bueno, puede que en algún sueño un poco alocado lo hubiera deseado, ¿qué chica no lo hacía? Pero, ¿de ahí a formalizar un compromiso cuando aun no había salido de la universidad? ¡Dios santo, era una locura! Sin embargo aquella sensación de euforia contenida que embargaba su pecho no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

¡Estaba comprometida!

Una briza helada se levantó de repente haciéndola estremecer un poco y se arrepintió un brevemente de su terquedad para no ceder ante Kaname a su decisión de regresar sola. Debería entrar en casa, pero aun no tenía ganas de salir de aquella pequeña nube de ensueño y felicidad en la que se encontraba. Miró distraídamente la hora en su reloj. Las doce menos diez, por lo cual podía pasar tranquilamente los diez minutos restantes esperando fuera mientras se armaba de valor para dar la noticia en casa.

¿Qué diría Kaien? Dios… ¿Qué diría Zero?

Yuki se llevo la mano al estomago para intentar calmar un poco el nudo de nervios que sentía acababa de formársele. Sabía que su padre se tomaría la noticia con su dramatismo habitual pero se alegría por ella. Desde que la adoptara años atrás, Kaien Cross siempre había velado porque ella fuera feliz sobre todas las cosas y eso era algo que Yuki sabía no podría pagarle jamás. Sin embargo con Zero las cosas serian muy distintas. Él y Kaname nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho, se detestaban mutuamente, pero durante aquel año transcurrido, Zero se había cuidado de no opinar nada de su incipiente relación con Kaname a pesar de lo mucho que se había empeñado con anterioridad para que ella se alejara de de él. Por ese motivo, Yuki no sabía que esperar de Zero. Podría simplemente tomar la noticia con un encogimiento de hombros como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo y pedirle que lo dejara en paz o por el contrarío, mirarla furioso, encerrarse en si mismo y dejarla fuera de su mundo como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Y eso era a lo que ella más le temía. Al silencio de Zero.

Se dejó caer en el viejo columpio que desde que ella recordaba estaba en el jardín y se balanceo suavemente mientras miraba hacia la casa que había sido su hogar desde los cinco años. No era una casa muy grande pero estaba bien cuidada. De dos plantas y habitaciones regulares pero bonitas, y una decoración que había quedado prácticamente en sus manos, se había convertido en el refugio donde se sentía segura desde que era una niña y sabía que para ellos tres había sido siempre mas que suficiente y eran felices en ella. Había tantos y tantos recuerdos… pero si los planes de Kaname no cambiaban, en menos de un año solo serían dos quienes vivieran allí.

Todo podía cambiar tan rápido…

Ella no recordaba nada de sus padres biológicos, y a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones tenía la tentación de averiguar un poco más acerca de ellos, una especie de temor ciego la convencía de que no lo hiciera, que dejara las cosas tal cual estaban en ese momento porque el saber más no cambiaria nada ni la haría feliz. Para ella su mundo comenzaba con la llegada a su vida de Kaien y la constante vigilia de Kaname.

Y luego Zero Kiryu…

Era extraño como en algunas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que ella conocía a Zero desde toda la vida. Los dos habían pasado por mucho desde que lo conociera a los doce años, y lo quería a pesar de lo difícil que él podía ser en algunas ocasiones. Para ella, Zero era quien mejor la conocía, su amigo, casi su hermano y a veces incluso su confidente. Pero había momentos, como cuando él ponía distancia entre ambos, que Yuki tenía la impresión de que nunca más fuera a dejarla entrar en su vida por mucho que le rogara, porque Zero poseía la capacidad de aislarse completamente si así lo quería. Y muchas veces durante aquel último año había sido así, desde que ella comenzó a salir formalmente con Kaname.

¿Qué pasaba realmente por la cabeza de Zero? ¿Cuáles eran sus miedos? ¿Seguía sufriendo igual que cuando lo conoció y era apenas un niño aterrado?

Yuki sabía que tenían un pasado similar y quizás por ese motivo sentía que estaban realmente conectados el uno con el otro. Ambos habían perdido a sus familias siendo muy pequeños y habiendo quedado bajo el cuidado de Kaien Cross intentaron tener una vida relativamente normal. Pero mientras ella era incapaz de recordar que había sido de su vida antes de ese momento, en el caso de Zero era todo lo contrario, porque el horror del asesinato de sus seres queridos lo perseguía día a día, a cada momento, cada segundo de su existencia. Y la vida de él se había tornado en una búsqueda constante de respuestas al motivo por lo que eso había ocurrido y a una obsesiva sed de venganza.

¡Dios, como le gustaría a ella poder borrar las pesadillas de su amigo y que de ese modo Zero pudiera ser realmente feliz! Porque él lo merecía… Lo merecía tanto…

Desde su rincón apartado del jardín pudo ver la leve iluminación que se formó y jugó con las sombras repentinamente cuando alguien se asomó a la ventana del salón para mirar fuera. La estaban esperando.

Yuki soltó un suspiro de resignación al comprender que los minutos de paz y tranquilidad habían terminado y que no le quedaba mas opción que la de entrar en casa y enfrentarse a lo inevitable. Tenía que ser la chica valiente de siempre, se recordó con convicción, pero no pudo evitar que su parte más cobarde se arrepintiera de no haber aceptado la oferta de Kaname de que fuera él quien diera la noticia. ¡Era una tonta! Pero también era consiente de que lo mejor sería que fuera ella quien hablara con su familia. En fin, no tenía más opción.

Cruzó el jardín sintiéndose como un condenado yendo directamente hacia el patíbulo, y al abrir la puerta y entrar en casa intentó ser lo mas silenciosa posible mientras seguía la única luz existente que la llevó hasta la cocina, una estancia ordenada, luminosa y bonita que era prácticamente el territorio de Kaien.

Como pensaba, él aun la estaba esperando como tantas otras noches en que ella había llegado tarde a casa. Perdido en la soledad en aquella estancia, sentado en la mesa la de cocina y completamente absorbido en sus pensamientos. Su propio mundo… Completamente solo…

No pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa asomara a sus labios al ver la concentración con la que Zero tecleaba en el ordenador portátil y tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno. Era un alumno de criminología brillante. Se tomaba sus estudios con una dedicación tal que rozaba en la obsesión, quizás porque para él aquello solo era un paso más que lo acercaba a buscar justicia por sus padres. Un paso más en su venganza.

A Yuki le pareció que lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal, además de parecer terriblemente cansado. A pesar de intentar mantenerse erguido tenía los hombros ligeramente caídos, como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo sobre ellos, y su cabello plateado estaba bastante alborotado. Seguramente se había pasado los dedos una y otra vez por él mientras esperaba su regreso. A pesar de su aire tan serio y huraño Zero era realmente un chico guapo y una persona maravillosa. Cualquier mujer hubiera estado más que dispuesta a salir con él si no fuera por el hecho de que su amigo se encargaba de poner freno inmediatamente a cualquier posible atracción por parte femenina con alguna de sus miradas airadas y hasta el momento no había aparecido ninguna chica realmente valiente para saltar esa barrera. Si Zero solo sonriera más a menudo y aquella sonrisa se reflejara en sus ojos…

Aquellos ojos violetas que la estaban mirando fijamente en ese momento.

—¿No piensas irte a la cama hoy, Zero? Si no recuerdo mal, mañana no tenemos clases y se te nota que necesitas algunas horas de descanso —le dijo Yuki con descaro mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y le sonreía—. ¿Sabes?, no es necesario que me esperes siempre despierto, ya soy una adulta y puedo…

—Tengo trabajo que terminar. Nadie te estaba esperando —la cortó Zero mientras volvía a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador pero un ligero rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas delatando la mentira—. ¿Ha sido una velada agradable, Yuki? Has regresado a casa antes de lo habitual.

Podría haber muerto de ansiedad cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, o por lo menos eso es lo que Yuki sentía. ¿Por qué constantemente parecía como si Zero pudiera ver en su interior? ¡Nada de aquello era malo ni era un error del que sentirse avergonzada! Quería a Kaname y estarían juntos para siempre, sin embargo el tener que admitirlo frente a Zero la hacia sentir… violenta… La hacia sentirse profundamente triste.

—Claro que sí —respondió con una alegría que no sentía realmente—. Solo es que Kaname tiene bastantes cosas que hacer mañana y yo… necesito descansar. A ti tampoco te vendría mal dormir un par de horas. El trabajo no huirá si lo dejas pendiente por esta noche.

—Tampoco avanzará por si solo si no lo hago —murmuró por lo bajo Zero. Sin embargo cerró el programa y se levantó con desgana para desperezarse—. Te ocurre algo, ¿verdad? Pareces terriblemente culpable.

El calor que le inundó las mejillas hiso que Yuki tuviera deseos de dar media vuelta y subir corriendo a su habitación como cuando era niña y la pillaban haciendo algo que no debía. Pero tenía que ser honesta con Zero, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la noticia y si no era a través de sus propios labios, él no se lo perdonaría nunca. Pero a pesar de tener el firme propósito de sincerarse, lo que escapó de su boca fue algo completamente diferente.

—¿Kaien no está en casa? —sabía que era una pobre excusa para retrasar lo inevitable, pero no podía hacerlo. ¡No podía!—. Por lo general no suele acostarse tan pronto los viernes y… necesito hablar con él. Con los dos —terminó Yuki con apenas un susurro mientras volvía a mirar al chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si intentara descifrarla.

—Mañana madrugará porque él y Touga tienen planes, así que se retiró hace una hora mas menos —le dijo Zero mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia ella. Yuki sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta y este palpitaba más fuerte a cada paso que él daba—. ¿Qué te preocupa realmente, Yuki? Sabes que puedes…

Zero se quedó callado y Yuki comprendió que estaba a punto de retractarse de su oferta, sin embargo avanzó con decisión hasta llegar a su lado obligándola a tener que levantar el rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara. Era una estupidez pensar en aquello, pero no recordaba en que momento se había hecho tan alto. ¿Cuándo tenia quince años? ¿Dieciséis?

—Cuéntamelo —insistió Zero sacándola de su tonta introspección al pasado.

—Ha sido una noche rara. He pensado mucho en todo lo que ha ocurrido durante estos años con nosotros. He recordado mucho —una sonrisa cargada de tristeza asomó a los labios de Yuki mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Zero rogándole en silencio que no la apartara—. ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños solo quería que me hablaras y que fuéramos amigos, pero había ocasiones en que eras tan malo conmigo que me prometía no intentarlo nunca más.

—¿Entonces porque no me dejaste nunca en paz? —dijo él con un ligero enfado que intentaba ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía. Sin embargo dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y le dedicó una cansada sonrisa—. Deberías haberme dado por perdido desde que llegué a esta casa.

—Porque me necesitabas —Yuki lo obligó a que volviera a mirarla cuando él intentó apartarse—. Y yo te necesitaba a ti. Y todavía te necesito, pero tú… —un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo y se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas para ocultar su profunda aflicción.

—Yuki, por favor… no llores —suplicó Zero. Lentamente, apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos dejando que el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche los calmara un poco a los dos—. Esto nos hace daño a ambos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, congelando aquel momento para los dos en sus recuerdos. El silencio solamente interrumpido por el constante ritmo de sus respiraciones que fueron poco a poco acompasándose hasta que solo fueron una sola. Dos corazones. Dos almas. Un mismo dolor. Una misma pena.

—Fuiste siempre un niño tan triste, Zero —Yuki sabía que sus palabras estaban cargadas con toda la pena y la rabia que sentía pero no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo a pesar de saber que con aquello podía desatar una tormenta de la que quizás más tarde se arrepentiría—. Y ahora sigues siendo un hombre triste. Cargas con tanto dolor y odio. Con tanta amargura. ¡Tu dolor te ciega, Zero! No puedes seguir viviendo para una venganza, tienes que vivir para ti.

El momento de complicidad había pasado y Yuki lo comprendió enseguida cuando Zero se apartó de su lado y la miró con los ojos cargados de una rabia peligrosamente controlada.

—El como decida vivir mi vida, es asunto mío, Yuki. Tú tienes a Kaien, a Kuran y un futuro con el que seguramente serás feliz, así que no interfieras en el mío. Déjame en paz.

Airado, Zero le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba rumbo a las escaleras pero Yuki lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera comenzar a subirlas.

—¡Solo quiero que seas feliz, Zero! Quiero que sonrías, pero que sonrías de verdad. Sueño con que algún día, cuando te mire a los ojos ya no pueda ver a los fantasmas de tu pasado que te han ido consumiendo poco a poco. Solo quiero verte a ti… Solo a ti.

Por un pequeño momento, Yuki creyó haber atravesado la infranqueable barrera que protegía las emociones de Zero. Cuando las manos de él se posaron suavemente sobre sus hombros tuvo la confianza de haberlo conseguido. Una esperanza que murió en cuanto vio el dolor que reflejaba su rostro.

—Yo… lo siento, Yuki. Pero no puedo. No ahora. Dios, ni siquiera se si podré hacerlo en un futuro… Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Esta vez lo dejó ir cuando se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a subir lentamente los peldaños. Era increíble como una distancia tan corta en algunas ocasiones podía ser tan profunda como un abismo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había terminado todo de esa manera cuando ella solo quería…?

—Kaname me ha pedido que me case con él.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos como si fueran tangibles. Yuki sabía que aquella era una forma infantil y cruel de castigar a Zero por el dolor que él le había causado. Lo que no esperaba era que aquella confesión también le doliera tanto a ella.

—¿Y acaso no te lo esperabas, Yuki? —le pregunto Zero lleno de sarcasmo. Ni siquiera volvió a mirarla y continúo el ascenso hacia su cuarto—. Por Dios, que ingenua eres a veces.

—¿No quieres saber que le ha contestado, Zero? ¿No quieres conocer mi respuesta?

En cuanto él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, Yuki se arrepintió inmediatamente de su impulso por retenerlo un poco más junto a ella. Debería haberlo dejado ir, que se marchara y se encerrara en su mundo porque aquello…

—Le has dicho que aceptas, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Zero esta vez no estaban cargadas ni de sarcasmo ni de rabia. Sin embargo en ellas había una profunda aceptación y tal convicción que las hacia aun más dolorosas si eso era posible.

Yuki asintió lentamente, sintiéndose morir cuando un sinfín de emociones se reflejaron por un breve momento en el rostro de su amigo. Furia contenida, tristeza, desesperanza y dolor. Un dolor tan terrible y profundo que tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia Zero y consolarlo.

Dándole nuevamente la espalda, Zero siguió su camino sin decirle ni una palabra. Pero al llegar al final de la escalera, la tensión que se reflejaba en su postura traicionaba la tranquilidad que intentaba aparentar. Durante un minuto se quedó allí de pie, en aquel obstinado silencio, enfrentando su propia lucha interna mientras Yuki sentía que él se iba alejando de forma inevitable de su lado y ella no podía hacer nada para retenerlo.

—Buenas noche, Yuki —murmuró finalmente Zero mientras emprendía nuevamente la marcha—. Que tengas dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches, Zero —respondió ella bastante tiempo después a la soledad que reinaba en la casa a esas horas aunque él ya no pudiera escucharla—. Buenas noches.

Estaba comprometida e iba a casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Era muy feliz. Profundamente dichosa. Sin embargo, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué no podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas?

* * *

Zero se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama sin desvestirse y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo perdiéndose en una oscuridad absoluta. Bloqueando los sonidos, las sensaciones. Dejándose llenar por el vacio total.

Desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, aquella nada había sido su particular modo de escape del dolor. Por unos minutos podía dejar de existir y ser solo una efímera forma de vida. Básica. Primaria. Irrelevante. Durante esos instantes, las pesadillas y los recuerdos no lo perseguían.

Sin embargo el dolor del que quería escapar en ese momento era muy diferente y por más que se esforzaba por aislarse, parecía como si se le metiera por los poros hasta llegarle al alma. Llenándolo de una desesperación ciega de la que no sabía como deshacerse.

"Kaname me ha pedido que me case con él"

Aquel dolor absurdo se le clavó en el pecho como si fuera una daga y se odió aun más por su estupidez. ¿Acaso no había sido siempre consiente de que Yuki y Kuran terminarían juntos? Claro que lo sabía, desde que era un niño y sin embargo eso no mitigaba la angustia que lo consumía. Tenía que resignarse pero no sabía como. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

"Le has dicho que aceptas, ¿verdad?"

Una sucesión de imágenes inundó su cabeza, mesclando pasado y presente de tal manera que era difícil separar uno de otro con un único denominador común: Yuki.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido ahogado brotó de sus labios, cargado con todo el dolor que lo embargaba al saber que estaba a punto de perder aquello que más quería en el mundo. Lo único que aun lo mantenía realmente vivo.

Que patético era, pensó, mientras se secaba con rabia las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Nadie puede perder aquello que nunca le ha pertenecido. Haría bien en recordarlo.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Vampire Knight y ha salido más o menos por una idea que ronda mi cabeza aunque aun no está completamente definida, por lo cual se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias para ver como va avanzando finalmente, y esperando que resulte bien, claro._

_Como se aprecia fácilmente, ha basado la historia en un universo alternativo para poder seguir el desarrollo que deseo, aunque he intentado mantener algunos puntos y los personajes lo mas apegados posibles a la historia real._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado y pronto subiré el segundo capitulo que ya va algo avanzado._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquella que está dividida:**

Al fin el cielo estaba comenzando a clarear, permitiendo que lentamente la tímida luz diurna fuera borrando poco a poco las sombras de la noche. Era un cambio bonito, realmente siempre le había gustado y teniendo en cuenta que había apreciado innumerables escenas como esa a lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de vida, Zero estaba convencido de que era todo un experto sobre el tema.

Hacía frío y lo notaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que había bajado descalzo y llevaba cerca de una hora mirando por la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín sin apenas haber cambiado de posición. Podría haber subido a su habitación por un par de zapatos y una ropa más abrigada que la ligera camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón de deporte que llevaba, pero en cierta medida, el sentir aquella incomodidad le recordaba que seguía vivo y tenía motivos por los cuales seguir adelante aunque algunos días le costara enfrentarlos.

Zero se llevó la tasa de café a los labios y bebió el amargo y oscuro líquido mientras un ligero estremecimiento lo recorría al notar la diferencia entre el frio del exterior y el calor artificial que se estaba metiendo por su cuerpo. Sonrió con desgana al recordarse por enésima vez porque no le gustaba aquel brebaje, sin embargo lo necesitaba para despejarse un poco y funcionar medianamente consiente el resto del día. Apenas había logrado dormitar a ratos durante las pasadas horas y se sentía incapaz de poder permanecer más tiempo encerrado entre las paredes de su habitación ahogándose en sus propias meditaciones.

Yuki iba a casarse. Con Kuran.

¿Alguna vez había estado en sus manos detener aquello? ¿Podría haber hecho alguna cosa para que el resultado fuera diferente?

A veces le gustaba pensar que sí, sobre todo cuando era más joven y en algunas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por la audacia y la seguridad que le daba la inexperiencia, sin embargo sus esperanzas morían rápidamente cada vez que Kaname Kuran entraba en escena y toda la atención de Yuki se centraba en él. No era tan idiota como para no percatarse de lo que ella sentía hacia el otro hombre y saber que su afecto no sería correspondido de la misma manera. Pero también, si era honesto consigo mismo, debía reconocer que el principal motivo para haber guardado silencio todos esos años se debía a que era un cobarde. Con respecto a ella siempre lo había sido, porque temía demasiado que una confesión precipitada de su parte la molestara y Yuki lo apartara de su lado.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado a cambiar las cosas entre ellos…?

No, las cosas entre ellos jamás habían cambiado, lo único que había sufrido una transformación profunda habían sido sus sentimientos por ella, y hasta cierto punto era algo lógico. Tenía trece años cuando la conoció y acababa de llegar a casa de Kaien como el único sobreviviente del asesinato de toda su familia. Estaba herido. Física y emocionalmente dañado. Y en sus momentos de desesperación, había sido Yuki quien con paciencia y una bondad infinita logró sacarlo poco a poco de aquella sensación de dolor sordo.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado once años desde aquello, Zero aun era capaz de recordar casi con detalle lo ocurrido esa noche. El terror, la desesperación, el dolor y después nada. Y era aquella nada, esa sensación de entumecimiento emocional la que aun lo atormentaba en pesadillas porque era incapaz de enterrarla completamente en su pasado. Lo odiaba. Y cada vez que aquel dolor había sido insoportable, ella había estado allí con él, ofreciéndole un apoyo silencioso que quizás nadie pudiera comprender pero que Zero sabía lo había salvado de ahogarse en los recuerdos y en su desesperación.

Sin embargo, con casi diecisiete años, las cosas ya no habían sido lo mismo. La seguía queriendo, se preocupaba por ella de la misma forma que antes, pero necesitaba algo más. La relación de amistad y hermandad casi platónica había dado paso a un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, visceral y físico, algo que lo aterraba hasta niveles insospechados porque no quería ni sabía que hacer con aquellos absurdos sentimientos, además de que comprendía que Yuki estaba enamorada de Kuran y eso no podía evitarse. Como tampoco los celos que él sentía y que lo perseguían hasta ese mismo día. Celos que había logrado mantener a raya, hasta que la noche pasada ella le había dicho que iba a casarse.

Era un idiota. Y Kuran también, pero tenía mas valor que él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ya era tarde para escapar cuando Zero oyó que alguien se acercaba. Hiso una mueca de fastidio por la intromisión, pero no se apartó de su lugar de observación junto a la ventana.

—No quiero parecer un viejo entrometido, de verdad, pero creo recordar que para que un chico joven pueda funcionar perfectamente, debe dormir más de dos horas diarias. Algo que tú, hijo, no has hecho en absoluto. Luces fatal.

Kaien Cross entró en la cocina ya perfectamente vestido y arreglado para afrontar el día que tenía por delante y se sirvió un poco de café sentándose luego en la mesa mientras bostezaba y observaba a Zero que se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy tu hijo —respondió Zero, más por costumbre que por un verdadero motivo—. He dormido un poco, pero ha llegado un punto en que no podía estar más tiempo en la cama.

—¿Una mala noche?

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó de mala gana en la silla que Kaien acaba de apartar para él. Aquel hombre de cabello castaño claro, gafas, sonrisa fácil y emociones exageradas para su gusto, no era su padre biológico sin embargo Zero comprendía que sí se había ganado ese derecho porque mirándolo en perspectiva, prácticamente había vivido una cantidad similar de tiempo con su familia biología y con la adoptiva, lo que hacia que Kaien tuviera derecho de sobra para preocuparse por él y esperar una respuesta satisfactoria a sus preguntas. A pesar de eso, siempre había confiado en su criterio sin exigirle nunca nada y lo había apoyado y cuidado incondicionalmente. Zero no podría pagárselo en la vida.

—Zero… se que no te gusta que me meta en tus cosas y lo respeto. Pero quizás, solo quizás, podrías buscar ayuda en otra parte. Las pesadillas…

—Solo las tengo a veces —lo cortó con rapidez Zero—. Cuando algo me altera más de lo normal o tengo algún problema. Ya no son tan frecuentes como antes, de verdad —la mirada incrédula de Kaien lo hiso sentir incomodo sobre todo porque sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no se echó atrás—. No voy a ir a terapia. Ni aunque me obligues. Quítate esa idea estúpida de la cabeza.

Los años de practica con el chico, le habían enseñado a Kaien que cuando Zero se obstinaba en un asunto, era imposible obligarlo a cambiar de idea, así que soltó un audible suspiro de frustración mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la nevera para servir un vaso de leche, ponía una cuantas galletas en un plato y las dejaba delante de su hijo a la vez que le quitaba la taza de café que ya estaba prácticamente frio y con el contenido casi intacto.

—Si tengo que soportar que descanses mal, por lo menos me voy a asegurar de que te alimentas bien. Cómete las galletas. Puede que un poco de azúcar te endulce ese carácter tan amargo que tienes.

—Ya no tengo trece años, ¿sabes? —le dijo Zero con fingida inocencia.

—Para lo que te valen los veinticuatro si sigues igual de tozudo —Kaien le revolvió el plateado cabello y se acercó a la ventana cuando oyó un coche acercarse—. Ya ha llegado Yagari. Puedes huir o quedarte a saludar. Tú eliges.

La lucha interna que se reflejó en el rostro de Zero hiso sentir un poco mal a Kaien. Yagari Touga había sido amigo de los padres del chico y un buen investigador privado, sin embargo ninguno de sus intentos de encontrar al culpable de aquel horrible crimen había dado resultado y eso lo había amargado profundamente. Por ese motivo, durante los años posteriores al asesinato, Zero y Yagari habían mantenido una relación un poco compleja. Una delgada línea entre el cariño, el respeto y mucha culpa que en diversas ocasiones terminaba en alguna discusión que no les hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

En aquella ocasión sin embargo, ganó el cariño y el respeto.

—¡Por Dios, hace un frio de los mil demonios! Pensé que sería un día más agradable para hacer un viaje, pero si no fuera tan importante, simplemente te diría que fuéramos en otro momento, Kaien… —Yagari se quedó callado al ver a Zero sentado a la mesa de la cocina y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras mordisqueaba una galleta—. ¿También te vienes de viaje? No recuerdo haberte invitado, chico.

—También me alegro de verte, Yagari —contestó Zero pasando por alto el fingido enfado del recién llegado—. Y no. No me voy de viaje con ustedes. Solo me gusta madrugar y quería quedarme a saludar.

Mientras se quitaba el sombrero que ocultaba su oscuro cabello, Yagari le lanzó una elocuente mirada de reproche a Kaien que se limitó a sonreír con inocencia y a darle la espalda mientras aclaraba las tazas. El motivo de aquel viaje no era precisamente de placer y su amigo lo sabía, y no quería que Zero se enterara de lo que había pasado, por lo menos aun no… hasta que estuviera seguro. El chico ya cargaba con demasiado dolor encima para darle más problemas en los que pensar. No sería justo.

Un rápido vistazo a Zero le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba y que Kaito le había comentado hacia unos días atrás. Las pesadillas y las malas noches habían vuelto y eso no eran buenas noticias. Once años deberían ser suficientes para amortiguar el dolor, ¿verdad? Sin embargo el suyo seguía intacto, y sospechaba que el del chico también.

—Tendrás que aprender a mantener tus emociones a raya, Zero. Si sigues a este ritmo, no duraras mucho más tiempo porque te estas desgastando. ¿Que has hecho para que la hija de Kaien no se preocupe por ti y te haya regañado ya? Porque al parecer a ella es a la única que escuchas. ¿Te has portado tan mal con ella que te ha dado por perdido, dejándote de lado?

Nada mas abrir la boca, Yagari comprendió que había cometido un error de proporciones, tanto por la fugaz expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro del chico antes de que clavara los ojos en un punto sobre su hombro con expresión impenetrable como por el ahogado gemido femenino que oyó tras él.

—Claro que Zero no ha hecho nada malo, Yagari —se apresuró a intervenir Kaien al ver que Yuki entraba en la cocina con evidente expresión enfado—. ¿Verdad, Yuki?

—No. Él no… —las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron cuando se encontraron con la mirada de Zero, quien la observaba con detenimiento desafiándola en silencio a decir algo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miró a Kaien que parecía un tanto confundido con la reacción de ellos dos y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo—. Lo siento mucho papá, claro que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Nosotros solamente…

—Tenemos que hablar —Zero se puso de pie y sujetó a Yuki del brazo sin muchos miramientos mientras la sacaba a toda prisa de la cocina—. Que tengan un buen viaje. No regresen muy tarde.

—Eh… claro. Adiós —murmuró Kaien a nadie en particular. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Touga como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y ocurriera todos los días—. Cosas de la edad, supongo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Ese par tiene problemas, idiota. Y será mejor que hagas algo al respecto para que lo solucionen o tendrás que ver como tu "dulce hogar" se convierte en un campo de batalla. Pero bueno, ese es tu problema y hoy tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Así que en marcha.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y mientras se ponía el abrigo, Kaien intentó aguzar el oído para ver si podía oír algo de lo que ocurría con Yuki y Zero en el segundo piso. No quería darle la razón a su amigo, pero era obvio que entre los dos jóvenes había pasado algo importante y que tenían las cosas un poco descolocadas entre ellos. Ese era un problema añadido a sus preocupaciones, ya que siempre había contado con el hecho de que Yuki estaría allí para ayudar a Zero en los momentos más difíciles, y si eso no ocurría ahora que todo parecía iba a cambiar…

—Yagari, ¿estas seguro que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer? Hay ocasiones en las que es mejor dejar descansar a los muertos. Y enterrar el pasado.

—¿Zero lo ha hecho? —Touga esperó la respuesta de su amigo, y al ver su gesto de negación sonrió con tristeza—. Pues yo tampoco. Ya cometí un error hace once años y haré lo que esté en mis manos para repararlo. Se lo debo a tu chico. Se lo debo a su familia entera. Es hora de cerrar las interrogantes y que podamos enterrar a nuestros muertos, ¿no crees?

Kaien no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Solo esperaba porque el camino no fuera tan doloroso esta vez.

* * *

Yuki tenía la espalda fuertemente presionada contra la pared del pasillo y no podía moverse porque el cuerpo de Zero frente a ella no le dejaba escapatoria. Aun la tenía sujeta por el brazo y había apoyado su otra mano sobre su boca para evitar que hablara mientras él se concentraba en oír los ruidos provenientes del piso inferior que hacían Yagari y Kaien mientras se preparaban para salir. Seguramente Zero esperaría a que estuvieran solos para comenzar la discusión, pensó con creciente enfado. ¡Era un idiota integral!

Por un segundo. Un brevísimo segundo, Yuki tuvo la tentación infantil de morder la mano de su amigo para darle una lección, sin embargo sabía que eso no serviría de nada aparte de enfadarlo todavía más. A pesar de todo, en el momento que oyó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, sin poder evitarlo, rozó con la punta de la lengua la palma de Zero para llamar su atención. Él la miró ceñudo, como no, pero apartó la mano como si su saliva fuera venenosa y pudiera matarlo. ¡Como le gustaría a ella que así fuera!

—¡¿Que demonios se supone que hacías allá abajo?! ¡Si querías que Kaien se enterara de nuestros problemas…!

—¡_Tu_ problema, no el mío! Y deja de gritarme.

—No metas a tu padre en _nuestros_ problemas. No tenías por qué bajar a la cocina a estas horas.

—También es tu padre y no lo quería meter en nada. Quería hablar contigo para poder hacer las paces pero no estabas en tu habitación. Pensé que te habías marchado de casa o habías hecho alguna estupidez. ¡Me asusté y bajé a buscarte, imbécil!

Durante unos pocos minutos se quedaron así, simplemente mirándose enfadados y envueltos en un terco silencio. Los años de conocerse le habían dado a Yuki la capacidad necesaria para saber lidiar con las tumultuosas emociones de Zero, con la mayoría por lo menos, por lo cual relajó poco a poco la tensión que la embargaba y notó como la agitación de su amigo también se iba calmando paulatinamente.

—Lo de ayer estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento —se disculpó Yuki. Si quería que Zero cooperara, en ocasiones había que dar el primer paso—. Lo de Kaname… no era mi intención contártelo de esa manera. Fue un modo horrible, lo sé, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él no te agrada. Pero me enfadaste y perdí un poco los nervios. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Una sonrisa pesarosa curvó los labios de Zero. Le soltó el brazo y puso una mueca de dolor al ver las leves marcar violáceas que habían comenzado a formarse donde le había sujetado. Yuki pensó que iba a apartarse, sin embargo él apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza encerrándola entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Cortando nuevamente cualquier vía de escape.

—Realmente no hay nada que perdonar, ¿sabes? Lo de Kuran era algo… inevitable. Todos hemos sido consientes de un modo u otro de que en algún momento este día llegaría y de que las cosas tal y como las conocemos llegarían a su fin. Nada es para siempre, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero supongo que no soy muy bueno aceptando esos cambios.

—Somos una pareja extraña, ¿no lo crees? Los dos sin más familia que esta, con un pasado terrible y aferrándonos desesperadamente a aquello que nos ha dado tranquilidad y felicidad estos últimos años. Sobreviviendo —Yuki suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento—. Kaname siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Desde la muerte de mis padres se ha preocupado por mí, me ha cuidado y ha sido mi apoyo. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a este punto. Es mayor que yo, y siempre di por hecho de que me veía más como a una hermana pequeña de la que hacerse cargo. Nunca me imaginé que existía un interés más personal. Cuando comenzamos a salir fue… raro. Un sueño hecho realidad, sí. Bonito, agradable y a mi modo de ver, efímero. Jamás esperé que durara y se transformara en algo más… formal.

—Y ahora estas comprometida con él.

La mirada de Zero estaba cargada de tal tristeza que a Yuki le entraron ganas de asegurarle que todo había sido un broma, que nada cambiaría y seguirían siendo los mismos de años atrás, pero ¿eso arreglaría algo? Quizas había llegado el momento de que se produjera un quiebre en aquella seguridad que conocían. El punto de inflexión para los dos en una vida que no parecía llevarlos a ningún sitio. El circulo interminable. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

—Sí. Estoy comprometida con él.

Zero soltó un exagerado gemido de dolor y a pesar de que sus ojos violeta seguían estando tristes, una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios relegando por un momento la atmosfera de profunda tristeza y reproches que parecía haberlos envuelto durante las últimas horas.

—Aun tenía esperanzas de que hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero acabas de matarlas. Eso ha sido cruel. Sobre todo, porque él no es el hombre adecuado para ti, no importa que pienses lo contrario, sobre todo porque sé que siempre has sentido que no eres la mujer ideal para alguien como ese… Kuran. Él no te merece.

Aquello, de labios de Zero, era lo más parecido a un cumplido que había oído en las últimas semanas, sobre todo porque él tendía a guardárselo todo y aquellos momentos de absoluta sinceridad eran muy escasos. Por ese motivo, aquella confesión le llegó a Yuki al corazón y abrazó a su amigo para evitar que viera las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos.

—Kaname no me merece. Vaya. Entonces, ¿existe algún hombre que cumpla todo los requisitos necesarios para que pueda casarme con él, Zero?

—Ninguno —dijo él mientras le devolvía el abrazo y apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Eres demasiado buena para todos. Los hombres somos lo peor, ¿sabes? Deberías esperar un tiempo, quizás aparezca algo mejor.

Esperar un poco más. ¿Acaso no lo había pensado ella también? Un par de años, quizás a terminar la universidad, encontrar un trabajo estable y comenzar su vida de forma independiente. Esperar a que Zero ya no la necesitara tanto y que ella no lo necesitara a su vez tanto a él. ¡Dios, era una locura! Y ya todo estaba prácticamente decidido…

—Lo quiero a él… A pesar de todo… Ha sido toda una vida de esperas, Zero. No recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de llegar aquí y la verdad es que me aterra llegar a recordar. Solamente quiero comenzar a vivir algo… distinto. Siento que mientras más tiempo me quede aquí, solo conseguiré atarme más a ese pasado que está escrito en blanco y a la vez no te permito avanzar a ti.

Yuki notó de inmediato el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron sobre él, ya que la tensión recorrió el cuerpo de Zero, quien interrumpió el abrazo separándose un poco para poder mirarla con ojos entornados.

—No tienes que preocuparte por como llevo mi vida, Yuki. Mis problemas seguirán estando allí te cases o no. Vivas en esta casa o no. Simplemente porque, a diferencia tuya, no puedo dejar de recordar lo peor de mi pasado y esa es mi verdad. Si te casas, quiero que lo hagas por ti, porque eso a ti te va a hacer feliz y no porque sientas que es lo mejor para nosotros dos, ya que no podrías estar mas equivocada. No busques excusas que te hagan las cosas más fáciles, ¿vale?

Ella no estaba buscando una excusa, o por lo menos creía no estarlo haciendo. Sin embargo, las cosas le parecían tan complicadas en ese momento. Estaba confundida y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Se suponía que tenía que estar segura de lo que sentía, de que estaba enamorada de Kaname, pero aquella situación con Zero se estaba escapando de su control y no sabía como llevar las cosas entre ellos para que no se estropearan del todo. Algo que no soportaría.

—Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, Zero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Si me caso con Kaname seguiré estando allí para ti. Siempre. Nada va a ser diferente. No pienses que algo va a ser diferente. Te lo suplico.

—Yuki, por favor comprende. Kuran solo me soporta por ti, ya que sabe que si las cosas se complican más de la cuenta conmigo, corre el riesgo de perderte, no es estúpido. Sin embargo una vez te tenga donde quiere, ¿de verdad piensas que aceptará esta situación entre nosotros? No lo hará, créeme. Y lo peor de todo es que no podría culparlo porque lo comprendo.

Zero se llevó las manos al rostro con resignación y cuando volvió a mirarla, en su expresión había verdadero pesar, como si fuera ese el momento definitivo de la despedida entre ambos. Y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Yuki lo miró con rabia y no pudo contenerse a darle un empujón que Zero aceptó con resignación sin siquiera moverse de su sitio.

—Con eso quieres decirme que si me caso con Kaname sería el fin de la amistad entre nosotros y que tú ni siquiera lucharías por mantenerla ¿verdad? Que te importo tan poco que no te preocuparía lo que ocurra conmigo… Eres cruel, Zero. Si querías hacerme daño…

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, Zero volvió a apoyarla contra la pared y le sujetó el rostro con una mano para que lo mirara fijamente.

—_Nunca_. Escúchame bien. _Nunca_ te haría daño intencionadamente. Preferiría morir mil veces antes que hacerte sufrir a propósito, pero a veces… no puedo evitarlo y me odio por ello.

Ella tampoco quería ser la causante de su dolor, y sin embargo sabía que en ese momento lo estaba matando por dentro. ¿Era eso justo? Porque quizás estaba comenzando a comprender un poco a lo que Zero se refería, ya que también desde la noche pasada se odiaba un poco a si misma.

Asintió lentamente para hacerle comprender que entendía como se sentía y al sentir que Zero le acariciaba levemente el rostro notó como aquel nudo de nervios y expectación que se había ido formando desde la noche anterior se aflojaba poco a poco, como si él supiera que su aceptación era lo único que podía darle aquella paz de espíritu que le había sido tan esquiva.

—Solo una cosa más —Zero contuvo el aliento y lo fue soltando lentamente como si necesitara aquello para reunir valor antes de realizar su siguiente pregunta—. A Kuran, ¿lo quieres lo suficiente para arriesgarlo todo por él?

—Sí, le quiero.

No había vacilación en esa afirmación porque estaba segura de ello. Quería a Kaname. Lo había querido desde que podía recordar, pero las cosas no eran blancas o negras, siempre existían un sinnúmero de grises intermedios entre ambas y eso era lo que necesitaba que Zero comprendiera. Por ese motivo, cuando él fue a retirar la mano con que acariciaba su mejilla, Yuki lo sujetó de la muñeca para que no pudiera hacerlo y así mantener el contacto entre ambos.

—Pero también te quiero a ti, Zero. No te imaginas cuanto. Por eso, nunca lo dudes.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Yuki giró levemente el rostro para besar la mano que Zero aun mantenía en su rostro. Un gesto inocente, pero que sin embargo en aquel momento pareció cargarse de un significado mucho más profundo y complejo. Un significado que ninguno de ellos esperaba ni sabía como manejar en ese instante. Y aquello la asustó.

—No te cases.

Las palabras quedaron resonando entre ellos como un eco distante y en apariencia irreal, sin embargo al ver la determinación en los ojos de Zero, Yuki comprendió que no era un sueño, sino que por fin parte de aquella barrera que parecía mantenerla siempre a raya de las emociones de su amigo, había comenzado a resquebrajarse. Una pequeña grieta en esa impenetrable armadura. Y ella lo había deseado tanto… sin embargo en ese momento no sabía como sentirse ante aquella vulnerabilidad.

Estaba aterrada. Confundida y aterrada.

—No te cases con él, Yuki. Te lo suplico. No te cases… Porque yo… Porque yo…

La desesperación que contenían las palabras de Zero era tal, que su propia angustia y desesperación se hiso presente, sin embargo en algún momento de aquella angustiante espera, algo pareció cambiar entre ellos.

A pesar de las reservas de Zero en cuanto a relacionarse con otras personas, nunca había tenido grandes problemas en hacerlo con ella. De hecho, Yuki siempre se había sentido en completa libertad de tener cercanía física con él sin cohibirse por ello, ya fuera en plan de amistad y afecto o para darse mutuo consuelo. Sin embargo en aquel momento, ante aquella escasa distancia que los separaba, el contacto entre ellos parecía algo mucho más íntimo y profundo. Un descubrimiento nuevo del que ninguno de ellos había sido consiente hasta ese mismo instante.

El punto de inflexión en sus vidas. En su relación.

Sin apartar sus ojos violeta de los suyos, Zero bajó lentamente la mano con la que acariciaba su rostro a su cuello y luego a su hombro. Una caricia leve. Suave como el aleteo de una mariposa y que sin embargo hiso que Yuki contuviera la respiración. Luego el proceso inverso, una y otra vez, sin alterar su cadencia sumiéndolos a ambos en una especie de hechizo mutuo que los tenía prisioneros en aquel momento.

Al llegar nuevamente a su rostro, la exploración de los dedos de Zero se detuvo, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, notó el calor que estos desprendían cuando él acaricio con suavidad sus labios y Yuki contempló la determinación que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos.

El punto de inflexión.

Lentamente, Zero fue acercando su rostro al suyo, como si quisiera darle tiempo a escapar de aquello que parecía inevitable. Pero a medida que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, su corazón latía más y más deprisa, haciendo que la sangre le atronara en los oídos y no pudiera pensar con claridad en nada. Solo sentir.

Sí. Solo podía sentir.

Yuki cerró los ojos, y permitió que las sensaciones de aquel momento la envolvieran por completo. No le importaba saber si aquello era correcto o no. No sentía culpa ni remordimientos. En aquel instante que parecía congelado en el tiempo, solo existían ella y Zero. Todo se limitaba solamente a ambos y no quería que aquello acabara.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que percibía el calor de la respiración de Zero sobre los suyos. Su olor la inundaba. Notaba su presencia que la rodeaba. La distancia que los separaba era tan mínima que si ella se acercaba solo un poco más podría saber que ocurriría cuando se besaran…

Lo inevitable.

Su corazón pareció detenerse por completo cuando notó el ligero roce de la boca de Zero sobre la suya y se preparó para lo que vendría. Lo deseaba tanto… Lo necesitaba tanto…

Sin embargo antes de que Yuki comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, él se apartó de golpe de su lado rompiendo toda la emoción que los envolvía.

En aquel silencio que se había formado en torno a ellos, el timbre del teléfono sonaba atronador y antinatural, devolviéndolos poco a poco a una realidad que se hacía más y más incomoda por momentos.

—Yuki yo… yo…

Zero cerró la boca frustrado. Negó en un gesto silencioso con resignación y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para contestar el maldito aparato.

Aún apoyada contra la pared, Yuki que dejo resbalar poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la boca con creciente espanto. Había estado a punto de besarse con Zero. ¡Dios, si no hubiera sido por aquella llamada lo habrían hecho!

No podía creerlo. Estaba comprometida con Kaname, lo amaba y sin embargo casi había besado a su mejor amigo.

Y lo más terrible de todo aquello era que debía reconocer que una parte de ella había deseado desesperadamente que lo hicieran. Esa parte de ella que aun deseaba que pasara porque quería a Zero, y no solamente como amigo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el segundo capítulo de este fanfic y aunque reconozco que mi idea al comenzarlo era algo distinta, al final creo que ha avanzado bien aunque ha salido bastante más largo de lo que esperaba. Solo espero les haya gustado y sigan disfrutando de la historia:_

_Para **Tania** y **Mina Sanchez**: Con respecto a su consulta de si existirá un final entre Yuki y Zero, la respuesta es un sí. La historia es un Zeki, puede que demoren un poco y les cueste llegar a un final feliz, pero lo habrá._

_Para **Linwen**: Ya está el segundo capítulo y espero te haya gustado igual que el primero y confío en que lo siga haciendo el resto de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer._

_Así que en general gracias a todos los que se hayan dado el tiempo para leer y espero la historia avance bien para el gusto general. Por motivos de tiempo y trabajo, solo podré actualizar una vez por semana, intentando que sean los viernes o sábados a más tardar. Y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquellos que forman una tregua:**

—Por favor, dime que existe una buena razón para que me hayas sacado de la cama antes del medio día un domingo, idiota —Kaito bostezó exageradamente mientras miraba con desgana la sala de práctica de tiro—. Hubo mucho jaleo en el trabajo anoche. Algunas de las muestras que me llevaron tenían problemas y no pude irme a casa hasta las nueve de la mañana de hoy. Solo había dormido dos malditas horas cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Podrías haberte negado a venir —dijo Zero mientras cambiaba el cargador de su arma—. Solo pensé que estarías disponible. Nunca haces gran cosas los domingos.

Miró a su amigo que estaba repantigando en una silla con el agotamiento reflejado en el pálido rostro que quedaba semicubierto por su despeinado cabello castaño. Al igual que él, Kaito había estudiado criminalística y ahora dividía su tiempo entre el trabajo de laboratorio a medio tiempo y algunas clases que impartía en la universidad.

—Porque suelo dormir mucho. Lo que no puedo hacer el resto de la semana —comentó con desgana Kaito—. Pero es tan raro que me pidas quedar un domingo, que reconozco estoy un poco intrigado. Por norma general sueles pasarlos con Yuki. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? No pareces muy contento. Perdón, me corrijo. _Tú_ no sabes lo que es estar contento, pero hoy luces mas sombrío de lo habitual.

—Las cosas… se han complicado un poco. Sí.

Si el interés que Kaito mostraba en sus problemas no hubiera sido tan sincero, Zero se habría limitado a no responderle, sin embargo y a pesar del aire indolente y despreocupado de su amigo, sabía que le tenía afecto. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era un poco extraña la amistad que se había forjado entre ellos, ya que cuando eran niños, Kaito lo detestaba y por lo mismo, Zero no se sentía muy inclinado a mostrarle comprensión.

Kaito Takamiya era cuatro años mayor que él y se habían conocido cuando contaban con once y quince años respectivamente. En ese entonces, su amigo era un chico bastante rebelde y difícil que provenía de una familia espantosa y Yagari se estaba haciendo cargo de él para intentar ofrecerle un hogar más estable. En aquel año, su familia aún estaba viva, se recordó Zero, y su manera de ver las cosas era bastante más optimista e ingenua que en la actualidad. Por ese motivo no comprendía ni le gustaba la actitud de Kaito hacia la vida en general, y su amigo tampoco ayudaba con sus aires de chico mayor y malhumorado que no paraba de atormentarlos a su hermano y a él por ser más pequeños. Sí, Zero lo odiaba, sobre todo porque se portaba muy mal con Ichiru, que era mucho más débil y enfermizo que él.

Al pensar en su gemelo fallecido, una profunda punzada de pesar y soledad lo invadió. Por decisión propia, intentaba no dejarse llevar por aquellos momentos de tristeza que no conducían a nada, focalizando todos esos sentimientos en el rencor y la determinación que habían guiado sus decisiones durante los últimos años. Pero en algunas ocasiones, aquella angustia simplemente lo pillaba desprevenido, se apoderaba de él y no la podía evitar.

—¿Sabes? Ese "se han complicado un poco" me parece mucho más grave que un "se han complicado un montón". Esa chica es un verdadero incordio en mi opinión, pero a ti suele gustarte. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

—Kuran le ha pedido que se case con ella. Yuki le ha dicho que acepta. Fin del asunto.

—¿De verdad para ti todo queda en esa resignación ciega? Porque, perdóname el atrevimiento, no te veo asistiendo a su boda con una sonrisa en el rostro y tragándote la rabia por dentro. De hecho, aun no comprendo como con esa puntería que tienes, aun no le has pegado un tiro a ese idiota de Kuran. Yo lo habría hecho —Kaito sonrió ante la mirada airada que le dedicó Zero—. Si cambias de opinión sobre el asesinato, prometo ser un buen cómplice. Suelen decir que en el amor y en la guerra todo método es valido ¿no es así?

Aunque no lo admitiera nunca ante nadie más, aquella actitud de Kaito era la que motivaba a Zero a seguirlo buscando en aquello momentos en que su animo no era el mejor y Yuki no podía ser su apoyo porque… Bueno, ella era el problema que tenía en la cabeza. Nunca le había confesado a nadie lo que sentía realmente por ella, pero Kaito no era un idiota y seguramente había llegado solito a esa conclusión.

—¿Y quien a dicho que esto sea una guerra? —le pregunto mientras le ponía el seguro al arma. Estaba cansado. Llevaban cerca de cuatro horas allí y ya no sentía ganas de seguir disparando a objetivos inertes para liberar su tensión—. Solo es que Kuran no me gusta para ella.

—¿Guerra? Idiota —dijo con expresión inocente Kaito, aunque el brillo de sus ojos dejaba claro que no se había tragado la pobre excusa que le había dado—. No. Yo me refería al amor.

Aunque se lo esperaba, las palabras de Takamiya fueron un golpe que le dolió bastante, sin embargo Zero intentó parecer imperturbable, manteniendo sus emociones a raya como había aprendido a hacer tan bien durante todos aquellos años. Cuando le respondiera, porque su amigo esperaría una respuesta de su parte, no quería demostrarle su sufrimiento.

—¿Amor? Que ideas tan absurdas tienes, Kaito. Si te interesa saber si quiero a Yuki, es obvio que es así. La conozco desde que éramos niños, nos criaron casi como hermanos y es mi amiga. Si no la quisiera, eso si sería extraño. Pero el hecho de que no me guste Kuran para ella, no tiene nada que ver con un interés más personal.

—Cierra la boca, Kiryu. Sobre todo si solo vas a decir idioteces. Puede que no quieras contarme tus cosas, y estas en tu maldito derecho porque yo tampoco te cuento todo lo mío, pero por favor, no me hagas pasar por un idiota integral a mí también. Te conozco desde que tenías… ¿Cuánto? ¿Once años? Da igual. La cosa es que aunque no me lo digas, sé que pasa por esa cabeza tan dura que tienes, y el hecho que esa cría vaya a casarse con Kuran te tiene lo bastante mal como para que quieras quitarme mi único día de descanso y yo te lo permita.

Durante un par de minutos, ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. Aquel tipo de conversaciones entre ellos no existían. Era cierto, se conocían hacía años y eran amigos. Había afecto, pero de ahí a sincerarse el uno con el otro… Sin embargo antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras escaparon de los labios de Zero.

—Ayer le pedí que no se casara con él. ¡Maldición! —se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando contener parte de la frustración que lo dominaba en ese momento—. Prácticamente le supliqué que no se casara con él.

Al recordar lo ocurrido la mañana anterior, Zero sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago a causa de la tensión. No sabía como se habían descontrolado tanto las cosas, pero en algún momento de aquella absurda conversación con Yuki, no pudo contenerse más y le dijo lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que ella le contara de las intenciones de Kuran. Que no se casara. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que no se casara y después… ¡Dios, había estado a punto de besarla!

Sabía que era una cobardía, pero había retrasado lo más posible el volver a buscarla después de haber contestado la llamada telefónica, sin embargo ella le había evitado la agonía de tener que pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido ya que no salió de su habitación en todo el día y Zero había optado por hacer lo mismo. Y esa mañana, siendo consiente de que no aguantaría un día mas de ese encierro autoimpuesto, había llamado a Kaito para tener una excusa y no pasar el día con Yuki como ocurría habitualmente.

—Ser sincero de vez en cuando no es malo, Zero. De hecho, y que no se te suba a la cabeza, creo que extraño un poco al chico tan bueno y dulce que eras antes, porque a ese Zero, no le hubiera parecido mal querer a alguien aunque las cosas no fueran como él esperaba.

—Ese chico murió. Hace once años. Además, tú lo detestabas. No te cansabas de repetírmelo cada vez que venías a casa.

—No te odiaba, idiota. Solo estaba muy envidioso de lo que tenías. De lo que tenían tú e Ichiru. Mi familia era un asco y vivir con Yagari era mejor que nada, aunque su instinto paternal no es gran cosa, la verdad. Pero fue bueno conmigo, y quería que fuera amigo de ustedes dos, pero cada vez que los veía, se me hacía más doloroso saber que aquello era lo que yo nunca iba a poder tener —Kaito sonrió con tristeza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Y con respecto a ese chico que eras antes, claro que no está muerto. Creo que aún está un poco asustado por todo lo que le ha tocado sufrir, y es normal. Ya veras como volveremos a verlo por aquí cuando hayan sanado sus heridas por completo.

— No deberías tener tantas esperanzas de que eso vaya a suceder.

Con una expresión despreocupada, Kaito se estiró por completo en la silla mientras se llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza en actitud de completa relajación. Sonrió levemente y le guiño un ojo con descaro.

—Como tú no las tienes, yo tengo que tener esperanzas por los dos. Ya veras como algún día me lo agradeces.

Yuki solía decirle lo mismo, pensó Zero. Quizas, solo quizás, en el fondo ellos podían tener razón y fuer él quien estuviera equivocado.

—¿Qué más ocurrió ayer para que tengas esa expresión de culpabilidad grabada en el rostro? Venga, Kiryu, dispara.

—¿De verdad? —Zero le apuntó con el arma y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo.

—¡Dios, deja de apuntarme con eso, imbécil! ¡La tienes cargada! ¡Solo era una petición figurativa, no literal!

—Tiene puesto el seguro —le enseñó la pistola antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y se quitó definitivamente los cascos dejándolos junto a ella. Estaba agotado y quería irse a casa—. Quita esa cara de terror, Kaito, solo era una broma.

—Pues menuda broma. Me has dado un susto de muerte, sobre todo porque se te veía enfadado. Venga, dime que ha pasado realmente. Creo que te hará sentir mejor, aunque estas conversaciones son un castigo y si le cuentas a alguien que la hemos tenido, lo negare durante toda mi vida. Y si sigues enfadado después de esto, mejor dame un puñetazo. Pero mantén esa cosa lejos de mí.

Durante unos segundos, Zero sopesó la opción de contarle o no a Kaito lo ocurrido después de su discusión con Yuki. Era su problema, y él solía resolverlos solo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan profundamente agotado y confundido, que quizás ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista le ayudara un poco.

—Antes de que le pidiera a Yuki que no se casara con Kuran, tuvimos una discusión. No ha sido la peor que hayamos tenido, pero supongo que a los dos nos alteró más de lo normal. Quizás por la situación en si misma. Después, en algún momento… perdí un poco el control y… casi la besé.

Poniéndose de pie y sin mucha delicadeza, Kaito le sujetó el rostro con una mano y se lo giró de un lado a otro mientras lo observaba con ojo crítico. Zero le dio un manotazo y se apartó de su lado con enojo.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Estoy suponiendo que si intentaste besarla en contra de su voluntad, Yuki se defendió y te habría golpeado. Solo buscaba las señales. Es lo que suelen hacer las chicas, ¿sabes?

—¡Que no me golpeó! Solo… solo no hemos vuelto a hablarnos desde ese momento y hoy aun no la he visto —Zero terminó de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y se puso el abrigo mientras observaba a Kaito hacer lo propio—. No sé si quiero verla. ¡Maldición! No puedo verla porque no sé que le diré.

—Podrías aprovechar el momento de inspiración que has tenido y declararte. Puede que tengas suerte y consigas que deje al otro idiota —Kaito levantó las manos en señal de rendición cuando Zero lo fulminó con la mirada—. No tienes quince años y ya sabes como van estas cosas. Estas enamorado de ella, pero ella no tiene ni idea, y con ese carácter tuyo, nadie podría culparla. Puede que nunca se haya planteado siquiera que entre ustedes pueda haber algo mas que amistad, pero si le dices lo que sientes de verdad, tal vez te sorprendas y las cosas entre ustedes pasen a… otro nivel.

—Yuki está enamorada de Kuran.

—Y puede dejar de estarlo, Kiryu. Estas cosas son así. Si no te arriesgas, nunca sabrás lo que podría haber ocurrido entre ustedes. Puede que incluso todo salga mal, quien sabe, pero por lo menos tendrás la certeza de que lo intentaste.

Ante la seriedad con que lo miraba Kaito, Zero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración.

—Tu vida amorosa no es mucho mejor que la mía, Takamiya. De hecho, podría decirse que es peor porque tienes más años y se supone que más experiencia.

Su amigo puso un gesto de evidente dolor ante sus palabras, sin embargo soltó una carcajada mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y se dirigían hacia la salida del centro de prácticas.

—_Touché_. Sin embargo yo me arriesgué. Las cosas salieron mal e hice mas daño del necesario y créeme, me arrepiento por ello. Pero me arriesgué, y eso, compensa en parte todo el resto.

A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, el dolor que trasmitían las palabras de Kaito sorprendió un poco a Zero, porque no había llegado a sospechar que aquella relación frustrada le hubiera afectado tanto. ¿Estaría él igual? ¿Su dolor sería tan fácil de percibir para el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban? No quería que fuera así. Mantenía a todos a distancia, esa era la única manera de protegerse que tenía.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Zero se demoró un poco mas de lo necesario en abrir y miró a su amigo con resignación.

—No se si podría hacerlo. Lo de confesarle lo que siento. No quiero que cambien las cosas entre Yuki y yo.

—Pues buena suerte con ello, porque cambiaran quieras o no. Kuran se casará con ella, y te sacará de su vida, tenlo por seguro. Y ese será el final de tu relación con Yuki Cross —Kaito se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaba que el coche se pusiera en marcha—. Existe otra opción, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cual es tu gran idea esta vez, Kaito?

—Podrías buscarte una novia.

La incredulidad debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque su amigo soltó un carcajada de pura diversión.

—Lo digo en serio, Kiryu. No es que te pongas a salir con la primera chica que encuentres, pero podrías tener alguna que otra cita y quizás relacionarte un poco más. Puede que alguna de ellas te sorprenda y descubras que el mundo no se limita a Yuki Cross y lo que ella pueda desear hacer con tu vida.

Una respuesta mordaz acudió rápidamente a los labios de Zero, pero la contuvo. Kaito solo quería ayudarlo y lo comprendía, lo malo era el hecho de que era su corazón quien no quería reconocer que su amigo tenía razón. Tener citas no estaba en sus planes, ni hablar, pero quizás si dejara de torturarse con el tema de la próxima boda de Yuki y Kuran las cosas fueran mas fáciles para todos. Por el momento, todo consistiría en ir superando el día a día.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche Kaito? Si quieres, te invito a cenar a casa.

—¡Ni en broma, idiota! Te dije que intentaras tener citas, pero no conmigo. A mi me gustan las chicas.

—Venga, hazme ese favor —Zero apoyó durante unos segundos la frente sobre el volante para recuperar su control habitual. Ya más calmado volvió a fijar la vista al frente y por fin puso en marcha el automóvil—. Kaien no regresará a casa hasta unos cuantos días más y no me siento capaz de estar solo con Yuki. Por lo menos hoy no. Ya mañana irán mejor las cosas. Te lo prometo.

Kaito no le contestó absolutamente nada y se dedicó a mirar distraídamente por la ventana el resto del camino. Pero no había necesidad de decir más. Por algo eran amigos.

* * *

—Ha sido horrible, Yori. No he podido dormir en toda la noche porque no he dejado de pensar y ni siquiera sé que voy a decirle a Zero cuando le vea. Es imposible que me quede a vivir por siempre en mi cuarto, tendré que salir en algún momento… Él tampoco ha venido a verme y yo…

Sayori le dio unas palmaditas comprensivas en el brazo mientras Yuki seguía tendida en su cama sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—No es la primera vez que discutes con él, Yuki. Estoy segura de que si hablan las cosas con calma, podrán solucionar esta situación. Zero te quiere muchísimo.

Yuki miró a su amiga de toda la vida, Sayori Wakaba, y le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar. Aquella mañana la había llamado desesperada y le pidió que fuera a verla a casa cuando oyó que Zero se marchaba con Kaito. Era una reacción infantil, pero se negaba a salir aún de su cuarto, porque el hacerlo significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a una realidad que le parecía aterradora en ese momento porque la superaba.

—Lo de ayer fue mucho más que una discusión, Yori. Todo se ha complicado tanto —apartando las mantas con las que aun estaba cubierta, se sentó al lado de su amiga y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en busca de consuelo—. Kaname me ha pedido que me case con él.

Con un gritito ahogado, Yori la abrazo con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla. Sin embargo pudo apreciar las dudas que se reflejaban en los ojos castaños de su amiga. Quizas las mismas dudas que se apreciaban en los suyos.

—Es una noticia maravillosa para ti, ¿verdad? Es lo que siempre has querido. Estar junto a él.

Yuki asintió y se sorprendió al notar la solitaria lágrima que su amiga se apresuró a secarle con un pañuelo.

—Supongo que Zero se lo ha tomado muy mal, y eso es lo que te tiene tan triste —le dijo Yori mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura—. Pero era algo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, cariño. Tendrías que haberlo esperado.

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice que debería haberlo esperado?! Yo no creía que Kaname me iba a proponer matrimonio ni quería que Zero se enfadara —apartó a Yori de su lado y se puso en pie mientras miraba a su amiga con desesperación—. Algo pasó ayer que lo ha complicado todo aun más, Yori. No sé como. ¡Dios, tampoco quiero saber como llegamos a eso! Pero en algún momento, las cosas entre Zero y yo… cambiaron. Te juro que no sé como pasó ni porque, pero él me pidió que no me casara con Kaname y… estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

Yuki notó como el rubor le cubría las mejillas y observó la expresión perpleja con la que Yori la observaba. Pues bien, seguramente aquello no se lo esperaba ella ni nadie, pensó con cierta satisfacción a pesar de su turbación.

—¿Qué Zero te besó? —le preguntó Yori incrédula.

—_Casi_ me besó. O mejor dicho, _casi_ nos besamos, da igual. Sonó el teléfono y él… se apartó —y la miró como si ella fuera el peor error de su vida, pensó con dolor Yuki—. Pero ese no es el punto importante, lo que lo vuelve tan desastroso es que en ese instante, a mí no me hubiera importado que lo hiciera. ¡Por Dios, Yori, soy la peor novia del mundo! Acabo de comprometerme a casarme con un hombre, del que estoy enamorada, y aun así casi permito que otro hombre me bese.

Yori no le respondió de inmediato, sino que pareció que meditaba a conciencia su respuesta logrando que Yuki se pusiera aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Pero confiaba en el buen juicio de su amiga, y no tenía más opción. Ella no sabía como salir sola de aquella situación.

—Pero ese otro hombre es Zero —le dijo al fin Sayori—. Comprendo porque todo te parece tan complicado, ya que los quieres a los dos, pero hasta ayer solamente habías visto a uno de ellos como un posible… candidato, por decirlo de algún modo. Y ahora que Zero ha dejado entrever sus intenciones…

—¡No, no! Zero no ha dejado entrever nada. Todo se nos fue de las manos y la confusión y eso…

—Yuki... ¿de verdad nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que Zero siente por ti? —le preguntó con tacto Yori—. Se que no es un hombre muy… expresivo con sus emociones y es algo parco, pero es que es tan obvio… Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

Sentía que no podía respirar. Y quizás debió marearse un poco, ya que en algún momento notó como Yori entre palabras suaves y tranquilas la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y la instaba a que respirara nuevamente. No podía ser verdad. Zero no podía estar enamorado de ella, de hecho, Zero… Zero… Zero…

—¡Soy lo peor que podría haberle pasado! —un sollozo escapó de su garganta y sin poder contenerse más, se puso a llorar a lágrima viva, desahogándose de todo lo que había intentado mantener bajo control desde que Kaname le pidiera matrimonio—. Zero ha tenido una vida llena de cosas horribles, y ahora, cuando todo parece haberse calmado un poco, yo estoy siendo la peor de todas. ¿Cómo he estado tan ciega y no me di cuenta?

—Bueno, creo que él no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso de que eres lo peor que le haya ocurrido. Zero sabe que siempre has estado enamorada de Kaname y ha respetado eso manteniéndose al margen porque confiaba en que así te haría feliz, pero quizás ahora… le cueste un poco más aceptar aquello. No llores, Yuki, a Zero no le gustaría que estuvieras así por él, y si las cosas con Kaname ya están decididas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es que esta situación no sea más difícil para él de lo que ya es por si misma.

—¿Y ya está? —estaba enfadada. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero las palabras de Yori en vez de tranquilizarla la habían alterado aún más, como si el hecho de que Zero sufriera fuera algo inevitable y ella no lo iba a tolerar. No más—. ¿Me olvido de lo que Zero siente porque ya se ha resignado y me caso con Kaname sin más? ¡Pues no!

La mirada de compasión que le dirigió Yori no ayudo a aliviar su enfado. Era consiente de que no estaba pensando las cosas con claridad y que en ese momento quizás solo conseguía empeorar todo aún más, pero no sabia que hacer. Quería morirse…

—Esta mañana he hablado con Kaname —confesó Yuki mientras jugaba con nerviosismo con un mechón de su oscuro cabello castaño—. Ha tenido que salir de viaje unos días y quería saber si le había contado a mi padre lo del compromiso. Como no lo he hecho, me pidió que lo retrasara hasta su regreso, que será el viernes. No me preguntó por Zero y yo tampoco quise decirle nada, sin embargo él sabía que me ocurría algo malo ya que me dijo que parecía triste. Jamás va ha imaginar que sea por algo así.

—Yuki, Zero jamás se interpondría en la decisión que tomaras si esta te hace feliz. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Supongo que él, como todos, siempre hemos dado por hecho de que lo que sientes por Kaname es algo que no se puede cambiar. Estás enamorada de él desde que eras pequeña y tu amor es correspondido. Eso es algo bueno. Pero el pequeño problema es que quizás ese cariño y la admiración por él te han cegado a lo que sentimos todos los demás —al ver la expresión de pánico que sus palabras le provocaron, Yori se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. No es que seas una insensible, pero en tu mundo no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera Kaname. Zero era tu amigo y no podía ser nada más porque no encajaba con lo que querías para tu futuro y puede ser que eso te hubiera hecho negarte de reconocer sus sentimientos, algo que los demás sí podíamos ver.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hace unos días atrás y hoy? Porque lo que me tiene realmente mal, es que una parte de mí sí quería que las cosas con Zero fueran más que una amistad y eso no está bien.

La angustia que sentía Yori ante aquella situación era tan evidente, que Yuki se sintió mal por ponerla en esa situación. Su amiga era una muchacha dulce y jamás tenía problemas con nadie. Le agradaba casi todo el mundo y siempre deseaba desinteresadamente la felicidad de los demás, y en ese momento, ella esta perturbando aquel estado de tranquilidad espiritual.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que lo que sientes por Zero sea algo malo? —le preguntó Yori y sonrió al ver la confusión e incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos—. Cierto, quieres a Kaname. Pero a su vez, también quieres a Zero. Kaname te ha pedido que te cases con él, y Zero te ha pedido que no lo hagas. Siempre has sabido lo que Kaname siente por ti y solo ahora supones lo que Zero siente. En mi opinión, este asunto es un problema de ambos. Kiryu no se sinceró contigo cuando debía y tú no te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente hasta ahora. Los dos han esperado demasiado. Han tenido que llegar hasta un punto muy complicado para reconocer que existe algo más y creo que ambos piensan que ya no hay solución, pero pueden equivocarse.

—No puedo dejar a Kaname. Le dije que me casaría con él. ¡No puedo dejarlo ahora!

—Tienes razón, porque lastimarlo así, te partiría el corazón. Pero tienes que solucionar lo que exista entre Zero y tú. Quizas realmente estés enamorada de él y no de Kaname Kuran, o puede que simplemente estés confundida y lo que sientes en este momento por Zero, sea solo amistad mesclada con cariño y le estés dando más importancia de la que en verdad tiene. Pero necesitas darte ese tiempo, con los dos, y aclararte antes de dar un paso tan importante como un matrimonio. Ya que si te equivocas, sé que no te lo vas a perdonar jamás.

No se lo perdonaría jamás, se repitió Yuki mientras asimilaba las palabras de su amiga y comprendía que tenía razón. No podía casarse con Kaname si existía aunque solo fuera una pequeña posibilidad de que sintiera algo por otro hombre, y no podía ignorar lo que había ocurrido con Zero porque solo con pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar el día anterior, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban sin poder comprenderlo. Tenía que intentar aclararse antes de hacer algo que podría provocar no solo su sufrimiento, sino que también el de dos personas muy importantes para ella.

—Sigo confundida, Yori. Y no se si dejaré de estarlo, porque tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo con los dos.

—Y es normal que así sea, porque aquello te ayudará a lidiar mejor con lo que vendrá ahora. Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho y tómatelo con calma. Pasa tiempo con los dos, decide lo que sientes realmente por cada uno y cuando llegue el momento, la respuesta adecuada será tan obvia, que incluso te parecerá ridículo no haberla descubierto antes.

El sonido de voces masculinas procedentes del primer piso las puso en alerta de inmediato. Como Kaien había dado aviso de que no llegaría hasta el jueves como muy pronto de su viaje con Yagari, Yuki supuso que Zero ya había regresado a casa y vendría acompañado por Kaito. Y aquello, pensó, no sabía si la aliviaba o era un nuevo problema añadido a los que ya tenía, porque necesitaba hablar con su amigo para intentar arreglar las cosas esa tarde, pero no quería contar con más espectadores de los absolutamente necesarios. Sobre todo si era alguien que no la soportara como ocurría con Kaito. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno.

—Creo que Zero ya ha llegado —le dijo a Yori mientras la miraba con expresión suplicante—. No se por donde empezar. No se que decirle…

Si amiga le apartó un largo mechón de cabello que se le había quedado prendido al rostro por la humedad de las lágrimas y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Lo primero, te arreglaras un poco para disimular todas estas lágrimas. No quieres que Zero se preocupe más por ti, ¿verdad? Y luego, pues tendrás que ir paso a paso. Kiryu no es un chico muy fácil. ¡Dios, seguro que te lo pone muy difícil! Pero ya verás como terminan arreglándolo todo, y después, solo tendrán que comenzar de nuevo. Venga, vamos a ponerte guapa antes de que bajemos.

Toda parecía tan fácil cuando salía de labios de otra persona. Sin embargo Yuki comprendía que aquel "comenzar de nuevo" sería difícil para ambos. Volver a conocerse, quizás esta vez haciéndolo de verdad y así poder descubrir si existía algo más. Era aterrador y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, un poquito excitante.

—Solo me gustaría que todo esto no fuera tan doloroso.

La expresión de tristeza que se reflejó en los ojos de Yori le recordó a Yuki que ella no era la única que había sufrido en aquel último año y la culpa la embargó al comprender que se había dejado engañar por la aparente calma que mostraba siempre su amiga ya que las heridas que había sufrido aun no habían sanado del todo.

—Las cosas que realmente nos importan siempre duelen un poco. Si no quisiéramos tanto, el dolor no sería tan terrible. Pero suelen decir que es mejor querer y sufrir que no haber querido nunca. Yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿y tú, Yuki?

Asintió despacio mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Claro que no se arrepentía de querer, pero temía que ese mismo cariño fuera dañino para las personas que ella quería.

* * *

Zero estaba terminando de preparar la sopa para la cena mientras mirada de reojo como Kaito destrozaba a conciencia los tomates y una lechuga que serian parte de la ensalada. Por lo menos su amigo era meticuloso en el destrozo, pensó con resignación, porque aunque lo hubiera hecho a propósito, no le podría haber salido peor. Aquello daría miedo comérselo.

—Odio cocinar. Mi vida consiste en comer fuera de casa o las comidas congeladas. Prefiero los perfiles de huellas o de balística, la verdad. No me gusta la cocina, es tan sumamente complicada…

—Si no me lo llegas a decir, no me habría dado cuenta —murmuró Zero mientras apagaba el fogón y comenzaba a limpiar un poco el estropicio que había hecho el chico—. Gracias, Kaito. Se que el día de hoy no estaba en tus planes. Yo…

—Déjalo. Una comida decente gratis siempre me viene bien. Además, hay algo que quería comentarte y no encontraba el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

La expresión de Kaito se había vuelto seria repentinamente, dejando de lado sus sarcasmos y su aire despreocupado lo que inquietó a Zero. Para que su amigo actuara así, debía ser un asunto muy importante o noticias espantosas. O las dos cosas juntas.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo instó a que hablara al ver que el otro titubeaba un momento—. Venga, Kaito. No me dejes así.

—Yagari… ha estado extraño estos últimos días. No se que pasó, pero recibió una llamada el miércoles y se puso como loco. No me ha dicho nada, porque sabe que te lo contaría a ti, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a tu familia. Estoy seguro que este viaje con Kaien es por ese mismo motivo, porque no me comentó nada al respecto salvo para decirme que se iba y que podía tardar un par de días en regresar.

La noticia fue como un puñetazo en el estomago. Un puñetazo que comenzó a extenderle un frio glacial en las venas para luego dar paso a un dolor insoportable. No podía creer que Kaien y Yagari le hubieran ocultado algo así. ¡Ellos sabían lo que aquello significaba para él!

—Eh, eh, cálmate —Kaito lo sujetó de un brazo y lo obligó a que lo mirara—. Si no te lo han dicho es por este motivo. No piensas con racionalidad cuando es sobre tu familia y lo comprendo, pero sabes como son estas cosas. Tienes que tener la cabeza fría, Zero.

Zero lo apartó de un manotazo pero Kaito volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza por lo hombros y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Maldición, escúchame! Si te lo he contado es porque eres mi amigo y creo que deberías saberlo, pero no voy a dejarte hacer una estupidez. Espera a que ellos regresen y te prometo que te ayudare a averiguar lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? —al ver que se negaba a responder, Kaito volvió a zarandearlo un poco—. ¿De acuerdo, Kiryu?

Asintió con desgana y se apartó del lado de su amigo apoyándose en el lavado mientras esperaba que la sensación de mareo remitiera poco a poco. Estaba furioso, sí, pero podía controlarse. Kaien debía tener un buen motivo para haberle ocultado algo así, solo tenía que esperar. La cabeza fría. Tenía que dejar se pensar. Dejar de sentir. Sumirse en la nada.

El gemido estrangulado que escapó de la garganta de Kaito volvió a Zero a la realidad de golpe. Se giró despacio y comprendió la reacción de su amigo al ver que en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirándolos a ambos estaban Yuki y su amiga Sayori. Aquella cena iba a ser un castigo.

—Me debes una enorme Kiryu. Este favor no me los vas a pagar en la vida —le susurró Kaito con enfado antes de mirar a las chicas con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. Hola Yuki. Hola Yori. Que llegada más conveniente. Acabamos de terminar de preparar la cena.

—Sayori para ti, Takamiya. Y tú no has cocinado en tu vida —le espetó Yori con evidente desprecio.

Zero notó la mirada suplicante que le lanzó Yuki al observar la evidente animadversión que se estaba generando entre sus amigos. Soltó un respiro de resignación y se preparó para pasar unas horas de absoluto sufrimiento.

* * *

La cena había sido un suplicio, pensó Kaito mientras caminaba con desgana hacia su casa agradeciendo en parte el frio viento otoñal que lo mantenía despierto. No le habría importado asistir a aquella comida si hubieran sido solo Zero y Yuki, pero tener que aguantar una hora con Sayori… Había sido terrible.

No es que la culpa lo corroyera siempre. De hecho, él sabia que había hecho lo correcto, pero aun así había días en los que se arrepentía y le hubiera gustado poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, algo que era imposible, ¿verdad?

Notó con algo de sorpresa que un coche avanzaba despacio a su lado y disimuló su turbación al ver que Yori era quien conducía y se detenía mientras bajaba la ventanilla obligándolo a su vez a detenerse por educación.

—Sube, Kaito. Te llevo a casa.

—Mmmm… ¿Quién me asegura que no querrás tirarme del coche cuando vayamos en marcha? Déjalo. Gracias por la oferta, Sayori, pero prefiero seguir caminando. Mi madre solía decirme que no debía ir por allí con desconocidos.

—Tu madre no te enseñó nada en la vida porque le importaba bien poco —le respondió con irritación ella y abrió la puerta del copiloto—. Sube. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquella decisión, pero haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia, Kaito se montó en el coche y esperó con paciencia a que ella lo pusiera en marcha nuevamente.

Si por un momento fingía que aquel último año transcurrido no había existido, podía imaginar que todo seguía siendo igual entre ellos. Sayori prácticamente no había cambiado. Quizas llevaba un poco mas corto su cabello castaño claro, que le llegaba casi hasta la barbilla, pero en lo demás seguía siendo la misma. No, eso era una mentira. Porque cada vez que aquellos ojos cafés lo miraban, podía percibir el resentimiento que había en ellos.

Llegado el momento, tomó la decisión correcta, se repitió. Había sido la decisión correcta.

Durante los siguientes minutos hicieron el resto del camino en silencio hasta el barrio donde estaba su departamento. Yori estacionó frente al edifico, pero Kaito parecía reacio a bajarse. Quizás intentando alargar un poco más aquel momento. Era irónico, pensó, que durante la cena había sido incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada pues no quería pensar en nada y en ese momento no se le ocurría que decir.

—Las cosas entre Yuki y Zero se han complicado bastante. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Sí. A Kiryu no le gustó mucho que el idio… que Kuran le pidiera a Yuki que se casara con él. Es normal que las cosas se hayan puesto difíciles, ¿no crees? Amor no correspondido y todo eso. Un asco.

De reojo notó la fuerza con la que la joven apretaba la mandíbula y a pesar de que se odiaba por eso no podía mostrarse amable con ella. Era mejor así. Dijera lo que dijese, Yori no mejoraría su opinión sobre él.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Kaito.

Gimió para sus adentros al oír aquello. Hubiera preferido que le pidiera que se sacara el corazón y se lo comiera allí mismo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa que ella contestó con una mirada gélida—. Pensé que se congelaría el infierno antes de que me pidieras un favor.

—No es para mí. Lo hago por Zero y por Yuki —Yori inhaló profundamente antes de volver a mirarlo, aunque esta vez con menos rencor que antes—. Tenemos que ayudarlos, Kaito, porque en este momento ellos están demasiado confundidos y puede que solo terminen haciéndose daño y no lo merecen.

—¿Y que pasa con Kuran? No es mi persona favorita, lo reconozco, pero eso de que intentes de que su novia se lie con otro es un poquito retorcido, ¿no crees?

—Y que se case con alguien que no lo quiera ¿no lo es? Yo creo que eso sería mucho peor. En todo caso, aun no estoy segura de lo que Yuki siente realmente, pero creo que las cosas con Zero podrían ser mucho más importantes de lo que ha pensado siempre. Tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Por qué tienen un pasado en común? ¡Dios, eso no tiene un verdadero peso! También lo tiene con Kuran, por si no te habías enterado.

—¡No es por eso! No soy tan tonta como para dejarme llevar por algo tan simple. Es algo más… profundo. Es por lo que se produce entre ellos cada vez que están juntos. Porque cada uno de ellos saca lo mejor del otro.

Lo mejor del otro, repitió Kaito con una punzada de dolor. Sayori era cruel. ¿Acaso no había pesando él lo mismo en un momento y se lo había dicho? Era idiota, pero comprendía lo que ella veía en Yuki y Zero. ¡Y que demonios! Aunque él no hubiera podido tenerla, quería que su amigo sí tuviera esa oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No creo que Zero esté muy dispuesto a arriesgarse. Esta asustado. Mejor dicho, está aterrado y sobre todo no quiere complicarle las cosas más a Yuki. Va ser difícil.

—Lo sé, y para eso estaremos nosotros. Puede que todo salga mal y que incluso al final las cosas ni siquiera se arreglen entre ellos, pero vamos a intentarlo. Somos socios en esta cruzada, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Yori le tendió su mano. Una mano pálida, pequeña y delicada que Kaito estrechó para cerrar aquel pacto que temía, le terminara de partir su ya de por si maltrecho corazón.

—Vale. Somos socios. ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?

Yori pareció meditarlo un segundo y luego sonrió con evidente satisfacción.

—Si para mañana no han arreglado las cosas ellos solos, tendremos que generar un encuentro apropiado para ello. Pero creo que sí lo harán. No pueden estar enfadados mucho tiempo el uno con el otro. En ese caso, pasaremos el plan número dos. Te aseguro que ese te gustará mucho más. Te llamaré cuando necesite hablar contigo para darte las ideas que tengo en mente.

Kaito se bajó del coche sintiéndose un idiota por experimentar aquella estúpida especie de felicidad. Pensó en subir de inmediato a su departamento, pero en último momento se volvió hacia el coche y abriendo la puerta se asomó dentro para mirar a una sorprendida Yori.

—Se que es una estupidez decirte esto ahora, pero si te sirve de consuelo, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…

—No. Por favor, no —lo interrumpió Sayori mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. Cállate, Kaito. Cállate. Aquello ya no tiene importancia.

Ella puso en marcha el coche mientras él la veía alejarse. Ojala nada de eso hubiera tenido importancia. Ojala pudiera borrarse el pasado. Quizas así, todos ellos hubieran podido ser un poco más felices.

* * *

Podría haber sido como cualquier otra noche, pensó Yuki, mientras secaba con cuidado los platos que Zero le iba pasando en silencio: cena, recoger todo y luego un poco de plática antes de que cada uno se fuera a la cama. Sin embargo aparte de los comentarios intrascendentes que habían compartido durante la comida, y que habían sido más en beneficio de evitar un enfrentamiento directo entre Kaito y Yori, ellos no se había dicho nada más.

Oyó que Zero salía rápidamente de la cocina mientras ella terminaba de guardar los cubiertos. Tenía que hablar con él, lo sabía, pero no encontraba la manera de abordarlo. Antes solía ser tan fácil… y sin embargo en ese momento todo parecía terriblemente inadecuado. Un paso en falso. Un error tras otro. Lo odiaba.

Todas las luces el primer piso estaban apagadas, por lo cual subió a su cuarto lamentando nuevamente la oportunidad perdida, sin embargo cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación distinguió a Zero sentado en el suelo junto a su puerta y rodeado de una casi completa oscuridad.

Esperándola.

Yuki dudó un momento, pero se sentó a su lado notando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico y sin pensar mucho en ello, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Después de unos minutos, Zero buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Aquello estaba bien, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella conexión entre ambos la comprendía, porque siempre había existido. Su puerto de abrigo. La seguridad completa.

—¿Estas enfadada por lo de ayer? —le preguntó Zero y estrechó con más fuerza su mano.

—¿Lo estas tú?

—Un poco. Conmigo. Hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran sido de una manera distinta.

Lo comprendía, porque a ella también le hubiera gustado decir otras cosas, haber actuado de un modo diferente, pero ya no había marcha atrás para eso. Pero a pesar de todo, en ese momento sentada junto a su amigo comprendía que todo aquello tenía que ocurrir. Era inevitable.

—¿Te arrepientes, Zero?

Yuki casi podía imaginar como las ideas fluían en la cabeza de él. Analizaba y procesaba todo antes de decirlo, como si temiera lastimarla si no lo hiciera de ese modo. En ocasiones como aquella, prefería al Zero más impulsivo, porque por lo menos sabía que lo que salía de sus labios, era una verdad sin filtros.

—No. Porque era algo que realmente quería hacer. Pero sí me siento un poco culpable por haberte puesto en esa situación.

—Yo si me arrepiento un poco —le dijo y notó la tensión que se apoderó de inmediato de su amigo—. Creo que si tenemos que cargar con esta sensación de culpabilidad que nos carcome a ambos, por lo menos deberíamos haber terminado aquello que la generó, ¿no crees?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Yuki pudo percibir la incredulidad que reflejó en los ojos violeta de Zero cuando la miró y el leve rubor que cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Si era sincera, incluso a ella misma le sorprendía haber dicho algo así, pero era la verdad. Si de algo se arrepentía en aquel momento, era de que no se hubieran besado el día anterior.

—Algún día vamos a tener que acabarlo, Zero. Hoy no, porque tenemos los dos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero comprendo que tendrá que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Ahora mismo me doy por satisfecha sabiendo que no estás enfadado conmigo y que podemos seguir pasando tiempo juntos. Lo demás, lo sabremos poco a poco. Te lo prometo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Yuki? ¿Arreglar las cosas entre los dos y seguir tal cual?

Yuki se arrodilló a su lado y enmarcándole el rosto entre sus manos con ternura lo besó en la frente con delicadeza. Luego, se puso de pie y contempló con una sensación de extraña anticipación a su amigo.

—Ya nada puede seguir igual entre nosotros, Zero. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo creo saber lo que quiero hacer al respecto. Piensa en lo que deseas hacer tú. Por favor. Buenas noches.

Una vez a solas en su cuarto, se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos intentando calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Kaname y Zero. Comenzar desde el principio con ambos y descubrir que sentía realmente por cada uno de ellos. Sin un pasado que se interpusiera. Sin pensar en el futuro. Solo el presente de ellos tres.

No era su mejor plan, pero le gustaba. Aquella noche, ya más tranquila, descansaría. Cuando amaneciera, comenzaría su nueva vida.

* * *

_Bueno, lo primero es pedir disculpas por lo largo que salió este capítulo. Cuando terminé de escribirlo, ya era largo, pero después de la corrección y revisión correspondientes, era eterno._

_Reconozco que en un comienzo pensé en separarlo en dos capítulos, pero quería dejar cerrados estos puntos para poder comenzar con algo diferente en el capítulo cuatro, por lo cual al final decidí dejarlo tal cual. Así que para aquellos que se hayan dado el trabajo de leerlo, muchísimas gracias, de verdad._

_Para **Mina Sanchez**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, y espero que con este sea igual. Ya de a poco la relación entre Zero y Yuki irá avanzando. Con algunos altibajos, pero avanzando al fin._

_Para _**Linwen**_: Me alegro de que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto y me honras aun más al saber que es el primer Zeki que lees, por lo cual espero no decepcionarte. Ya en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Kaname, así que habrá que ver como avanza todo esto._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan mensaje, y como ya he dicho anteriormente, esta idea va en proceso, asi que criticas, ideas y sugerencias se aceptan de buena gana._


	4. Chapter 4

**El que está dispuesto a esperar:**

Odiaba aquellos pasillos interminables. Podía ser una tontería, pero escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos resonar uno tras otro la ponía un poco nerviosa, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo constantemente. Era infantil, pero odiaba aquellos largos y largos pasillos.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y al escuchar que le autorizaban a entrar abrió la puerta. La repentina claridad de la habitación, en contraste de los corredores oscuros que acababa de atravesar, la cegó un poco, sin embargo al ver a Hanabusa Aido mirándola desde el otro extremo de la sala, sintió que un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima.

—Hola Yuki. Si vienes a ver a Kaname tendrás que esperar un momento ya que está un poco ocupado, pero no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Sabía que vendrías así que se dará prisa. ¿Quieres un té?

—No, no. De verdad —se apresuró a rechazar la oferta mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en aquella estancia—. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Hanabusa? Todo fue tan precipitado que me asusté un poco cuando Kaname me avisó de que tenían que irse por unos días y no me explicó nada más.

Cierta alarma apareció en los azules ojos del chico. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y le dedicó la mejor de sus atractivas sonrisas.

—Negocios. Cosas de trabajo, ya sabes —le dijo Aido mientras anotaba algo en una agenda—. Pero nada realmente importante. Aunque él te ha extrañado mucho.

Aquello no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento, pensó Yuki. Después de su encuentro de esa tarde con Kaname y de lo que iba a confesarle, no estaba segura de que las cosas entre ellos siguieran tan bien.

Aquella mañana de jueves, había sido una sorpresa encontrarse el mensaje en su móvil en el que Kaname le informaba de su regreso y le pedía se reuniera con él. La verdad, es que ella había esperado y temido a partes iguales aquel encuentro porque lo que tenía que decirle era sumamente importante, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días.

Lo de Zero.

Kaname iba a querer matarla.

Desde la conversación que ella y su amigo habían tenido el domingo en la noche, las cosas en casa habían mejorado bastante. La complicidad entre ellos era nuevamente existente y a pesar de que todavía no se había generado un acercamiento mas… intimo, ella estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que ocurrir. Y estaba decidida a que así fuera, porque necesitaba tomar una decisión entre ambos hombres como había sugerido Yori.

Por ese motivo se había armado de valor esa mañana y había acudido a su cita con Kaname a pesar de las ganas que tenía de posponer el encuentro, ya que aunque lo quisiera muchísimo, necesitaba tomarse un tiempo sin interferencias para asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

—Me gustaría que todo fuera mas fácil —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Has dicho algo, Yuki? Si necesitas…

—Déjalo, Aido. Solo tengo que hablar con Kaname y creo que lo mejor será que te prepares para una tarde un poco movidita. Creo que mis noticias no le van a gustar demasiado.

La expresión de pánico de Hanabusa se volvió aun más evidente cuando la puerta del despacho de Kaname se abrió y él salió a recibirla. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que confiaba pareciera despreocupada mientras se acercaba hacia donde la aguardaba.

Era alto y guapo. Con su largo cabello castaño oscuro del mismo color de sus ojos y aquel aire un poco misterioso, a ella siempre le había fascinado y asustado un poco desde que era una niña.

—Yuki. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Kaname la besó en la mejilla mientras la invitaba a pasar a su despacho para que pudieran hablar con privacidad.

Era una estancia bonita. Espaciosa y decorada con elegancia sin ser sobrecargada. Era el espacio de Kaname y esto quedaba patente con solo entrar allí, algo que siempre la había hecho sentirse cómoda y segura, sin embargo esa tarde cierta inquietud se había apoderado de ella y la hacia ser consiente de todo lo que la rodeaba y no le permitiría escapar si llegaba el caso necesario de tener que hacerlo.

¡Por Dios, no podía ser tan pesimista!

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Kaname? Me sorprendió un poco que te fueras así, sobre todo después de… Después de… —¡se estaba sonrojando! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Pero es que cada vez que aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos la miraban, ella no podía comportarse con objetividad—. Tú sabes… Aquello.

—Después de que te pidiera que te casaras conmigo —Kaname tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza—. No pongas esa expresión de culpabilidad, Yuki. Esta clase de compromisos es bastante normal entre las personas que se quieren.

Condescendencia, pensó ella. Como en tantas otras veces que se sentía así de tonta, Kaname la estaba tratando con condescendencia. Pero ese día no se lo podía permitir. Tenían que hablar de cosas importantes y ella debía dejar clara la situación que la atormentaba.

—Bueno… sobre eso… —tranquilidad, se recordó. Seguridad. Había pensado mucho en aquello y no podía dar marcha atrás ahora—. Tu propuesta me ha hecho muy feliz. No te imaginas cuanto, porque creo que casi toda mi vida he estado enamorada de ti.

—Y para mí, tú también eres lo más importante, Yuki. Y porque te conozco, sé que te ocurre algo.

—Han pasado algunas cosas y… Me gustaría posponer el compromiso.

Lo había hecho. Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca pero había dado el paso más difícil, porque ver la inquietud que se apreciaba en los ojos del hombre que había formado parte de su vida durante todos aquellos años, era una de las cosas más tristes que había tenido que afrontar en el último tiempo.

Kaname le sujetó la otra mano y la instó a mirarlo, algo que Yuki hubiera preferido evitar. Nuevamente, su expresión no revelaba ninguna muestra de emoción, ya que él era un maestro del autocontrol, sin embargo para ella era evidente que sus palabras le habían dolido y desconcertado un poco.

—Cuando te lo propuse, parecías verdaderamente segura de tu respuesta y reconozco que no esperaba algo diferente. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos días, me dices que prefieres esperar —le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y sonrió con cierto pesar—. Kaien aun no ha vuelto de su viaje y no has hablado con él ya que te pedí esperar a mi regreso. Por descarte, el problema es el más evidente de todos y el más molesto: Kiryu.

Un problemas, así es como siempre había visto Kaname a Zero y ella había intentado en vano que él comprendiera lo difícil que había sido la vida de su amigo. Los dos se toleraban a duras penas y ahora las cosas irían a peor. Estaba segura.

—Con Zero… Dios, es tan complicado —Yuki apartó sus manos de las de Kaname y se las frotó nerviosamente contra la falda plisada que llevaba—. La noticia no le ha gustado, es verdad, pero él jamás haría algo que me lastimara. Sin embargo…

—¿Te ha pedido que no te cases conmigo?

Sí, pensó con tristeza. Y en esa petición había habido tanta desesperación y dolor que su mundo se había trastocado para siempre. ¿Habría sido aquel el principio del cambio? No estaba segura, quizás hubiera comenzado mucho antes y simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—No —una mentira que sorpresivamente salió con facilidad de sus labios—. Pero he estado pensando y no quiero precipitarme en mi decisión —inhaló hondo intentando calmarse un poco y lo miró con determinación—. Te amo, Kaname. Eso es algo que he sabido siempre y, como tú has dicho, puede que un compromiso entre ambos es algo que se esperaba. Pero tengo dudas porque una parte de mi corazón no está segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, ya que también existe otra persona a la que quiero tanto como a ti y necesito aclarar eso antes de darte una respuesta definitiva.

—Comprendo. Pero me sorprende que Kiryu haya tenido el valor para actuar después de tanto tiempo manteniéndose al margen —Kaname le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla al ver que iba a protestar—. No me gusta lo que está ocurriendo pero respeto tu decisión. Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo y creo que junto a mi podrías ser feliz, y tú también lo sabes. Sin embargo te daré el tiempo que crees necesitar para aclarar tus dudas. Aprovéchalo y hazlo bien. Pero recuerda lo siguiente, no importa cuanto demores, te seguiré esperando como he hecho durante todos estos años para que podamos comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

La verdad, es que Yuki rara vez se enfadaba con Kaname, pero en aquella ocasión un resentimiento ciego se extendió ante ella. Sentía que para él, sus dudas no eran nada más que algo pasajero que terminaría remitiendo en cuanto se le pasara su capricho y después ella volvería a su lado, obediente y sumisa, como una buena niña.

—¿Y si mi decisión no es regresar a tu lado?

Aquella pregunta quedó suspendida entre ellos como algo tangible. Realmente, ni ella misma se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. De hecho, apenas una semana atrás, aquella posibilidad ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero era cierta. Necesitaba distanciarse de Kaname un tiempo para poder desenredar sus enmarañados sentimientos con tranquilidad, pero nada de eso le aseguraba cual sería su elección final ya que comprendía que en ese momento tanto Zero como él tenían las mismas posibilidades.

—Sería algo muy tiste para mi, Yuki, porque tú eres mi razón para existir —le dijo él con evidente pesar—. Sin embargo, confío en tu buen juicio y en que tomaras la decisión correcta. Y sobre Kiryu, aunque comprendo que él es tu… amigo y le aprecias, debes tener en cuenta lo mucho que sus problemas te han terminado afectando a ti, y eso te ha impulsado a protegerlo. Admiro la bondad que has tenido hacia él, pero recuerda que la dependencia mutua, no es lo mismo que el amor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes —con un suspiro se acercó a donde Kaname aun permanecía sentado y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla—. Siento mucho ponerte en esta situación, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así sin más. Prometo intentar que sea un tiempo prudente. No quiero hacer sufrir innecesariamente a ninguno de ustedes dos.

Kaname presionó la mano con que ella lo acariciaba con la suya propia, alargando aquel contacto un poco más y haciendo que el dolor que se estaba extendiendo por su corazón al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros, que parecían descifrar todas sus mentiras y dudas, se hiciera más y más profundo.

—Ya me estas haciendo daño, Yuki —le dijo él con suavidad—. Pero te lo perdono. Como perdonaría cualquier cosa que hagas.

—Tengo… Tengo que marcharme —le dijo Yuki mientras interrumpía el contacto y se dirigía con prisa hacia la puerta del despacho. Miró una última vez a Kaname sintiendo toda la culpa que aquella situación le causaba—. Lo siento.

Sus dedos solo lograron tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros y que la instaba a voltearse con delicadeza. Su expresión era impenetrable.

—No tardes mucho en regresar, Yuki. Cuando no estas conmigo, todo parece muy vacío.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar ante sus palabras ya que él se inclino sobre ella para besarla suavemente en los labios. Fue solo un ligero roce en un breve momento, ya que antes de comprender cómo, había salido de aquel lugar y ya se dirigía a casa.

Un beso de espera. O quizás de despedida. ¿Quién lo sabía?

Tenía ganas de llorar.

* * *

—¡Zero, espera un momento por favor!

Zero apuró el paso intentando fingir que no oía a la chica que se caminaba detrás de él. No tenía ganas de conversación esa mañana. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender aquello?

—¡Kiryu, detente un momento!

La distancia se acortaba. Podía sentirlo, sin embargo aprovechó a un grupo de estudiantes que se amontonaban fuera de una de las aulas rogando que aquello sirviera de distracción a su perseguidora. Ella querría sangre por lo del día anterior, estaba seguro.

El golpe en la espalda no se lo esperaba y estuvo a punto de hacerlo tropezar, sin embargo mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas y se volvió para ver a una muy enojada Sayori.

—¡Maldito seas, Zero Kiryu! Te dije que esperaras y me has hecho correr tras de ti. Eres tan malo como Kaito —le dijo Yori sujetándose el costando para intentar contener el dolor y su trabajosa respiración mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche con sus ojos castaños.

—Lo siento, pero tengo clase en diez minutos. Estoy un poco apurado, Sayori.

—Lo sé, pero yo también tengo clases y quería preguntarte si sabes por qué Yuki no ha venido a clases hoy. La he llamado a su móvil y no me contesta, así que estoy un poco preocupada.

Un temor frio comenzó a extenderse por dentro de su pecho. Hasta donde él podía recordar, Yuki había salido aquella mañana de casa para ir a clases. De hecho, ella había salido mucho antes que él porque tenía algo importante que hacer…

—Kuran.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Kaname?

—Tiene que estar con Kuran —se sentía un poco violento pero intentó mantenerse calmado. Era lógico que Yuki fuera a ver a su _prometido_—. Me comentó que tenía algo importante que hacer, y si no ha venido a clases, significa que lo tiene que haber ido a ver a él.

—Ah… comprendo —Yori se sujetó de su brazo y lo instó a que siguiera caminando en aquel mar de estudiantes—. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Han vuelto a ser amigos?

Amigos, pensó Zero con cierta ironía. Era un poco extraño. Aquellos cuatro días transcurridos desde su reconciliación habían sido un poco complejos, ya que intentaban mantener la buena relación sin llegar a una formalidad absurda pero a la vez sintiéndose muy cohibidos como para mantener su relación habitual en la que la intimidad que compartían era bastante.

"_Ya nada puede seguir igual entre nosotros, Zero. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo creo saber lo que quiero hacer al respecto. Piensa en lo que deseas hacer tú"._

¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios quería ella que hiciera? ¿Qué se declarara y le suplicara nuevamente que no se casara con Kaname? ¿Qué la dejara en paz? Yuki lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Cambia esa cara de tormento, Zero. No quiero que los demás piensen que te estoy torturando hasta la muerte —Yori sonrió a la chica que se acercaba hasta ellos y lo obligó a detenerse presionado su brazo—. Hola, Maria. ¿Necesitas algo?

Sin mucho interés, Zero se fijó en la recién llegada. Era una chica bonita, delgada y no muy alta. Con los ojos y el largo cabello plateados además de una tez pálida que se hiso aun más evidente ya que se sonrojó un poco mientras lo miraba disimuladamente, pero él apartó la mirada y la concentró en un punto lejano. Odiaba aquello, y detestaba tener que parecer tan mezquino, pero había aprendido que era la mejor manera de mantener a los demás a distancia.

—Eh… bueno… —Maria sonrió tímidamente a Yori y volvió a mirar a Zero antes de regresar a ella—. Me he perdido las clases de ayer y pensé que a lo mejor podrías dejarme tus apuntes si no es problemas, Sayori. Pero mejor me marcho… tu amigo parece un poco… molesto por mi interrupción.

Yori dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación y sonrió a Maria con dulzura.

—Maria, esta chico tan encantador es Zero Kiryu y aunque no lo parezca, seguro que le da gusto conocerte. Zero, esta pobre criatura a la que has asustado es Maria Kurenai, y va a clases con Yuki y conmigo. Por cierto, Maria, Yuki y Zero viven juntos.

Las mejillas de la joven adquirieron un rojo aun más furioso si eso era posible y Zero le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Yori que ni se inmutó.

—¿Son… novios? Quiero decir, ¿Yuki y tú…? Pero… ¿Y Kaname?

—Tranquila, cariño. Zero y Yuki son como hermanos, ¿verdad, Zero? De hecho, es el mejor _hermano_ que se pueda desear.

Sayori estaba retándolo a decir alguna estupidez. Él lo notaba en sus ojos y en la sonrisa tan dulce que mostraba. Y decía que el malo era él. ¡Dios, las mujeres eran un dolor de cabeza!

—Tenemos clases, Sayori —le recordó mientras volvía a tirar de su mano para ponerla en marcha—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Claro, claro —le dijo ella y le tendió uno de sus cuadernos a Maria—. Te pasaré los otros más tarde. Nos vemos luego en clases.

—Muchas gracias, Sayori. Nos vemos luego —le lanzó una nueva mirada esperanzada a él y le sonrió tímidamente—. Me ha encantado conocerte, Zero Kiryu. Ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos pronto.

Zero observó como el largo cabello plateado de la chica se agitaba tras ella por el viento mientras se alejaba de ellos. Y cuando Yori comenzó a reír con ganas, la soltó para mirarla con enfado.

—¿Otra admiradora, Zero? No se que tienes, pero no se cansan de seguirte a pesar de lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser. Venga, cambia esa cara —ella intentó contener la risa pero terminó riendo nuevamente hasta que se cansó lo suficiente y pudo calmarse—. Maria es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

—Mmmm.

—Vamos, Zero. Podría acordarte una cita con ella. Es una buena chica: bonita, dulce, inteligente, divertida… Seguro que si le das una oportunidad te gusta —cierta diversión se reflejó en los ojos de la joven antes de proseguir con su discurso—. Además… estas soltero. Necesitas, una novia. Lo he decidido.

—¿Lo has decidido? Vaya. Creía ingenuamente que eso era algo que me correspondía a mi elegir —le dijo él mientras llegaban a la sección donde tomaba sus clases—. Si no te importa, me gustaría dejar claro que no necesito una novia y tampoco la quiero. Estoy bien así. Gracias.

—Que pesado eres —le dijo Yori con fastidio—. Pero lo comprendo. Cuando se está enamorado de alguien, es difícil poder pensar en comenzar algo con otra persona por mucho que se intente.

Zero notó como se le sonrojaban las mejillas y odió a la amiga de Yuki por ponerlo en aquella situación. Primero Kaito y ahora Sayori, ¿es que era tan malditamente transparente con lo que sentía por ella?

—Deja de decir idioteces. No estoy enamorado de nadie —la cortó con rencor.

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras lo miraba con resignación.

—Estas enamorado de Yuki desde que éramos apenas unos niños. Siempre lo he sabido. Y no te atrevas a mentirme, Kiryu —le dijo Yori cuando él intentó interrumpirla—. Por último dime que no me meta en tus asuntos y te deje en paz, pero no me mientas. No se porque, pero odio a los mentirosos.

Ella miró con dolor y rencor a partes iguales algo que estaba tras él y con un gesto de la mano se despidió antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Cuando volteó para ver de quien se trataba, Zero se encontró con Kaito que seguía observando como se marchaba Yori mientras saludaba por inercia a los alumnos que entraban en el aula.

Estaba enamorado de Yuki y tenía que asumirlo. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer él al respecto? Podía arriesgarse, ¿verdad? Kaito le había dicho que si las cosas se torcían y salían mal, por lo menos tendría aquel consuelo. Sí. Podía arriesgarse y decirle que la quería. Si Yuki era inteligente, lo rechazaría porque él era su peor opción, pero si ella le diera una oportunidad, para él sería como haber ganado un premio dentro del desastre que era su vida.

Que egoísta era.

* * *

La cena estaba lista, se dijo Yuki mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina para Zero y ella. La verdad es que odiaba cocinar, pero sin Kaien en casa, habían decidido repartirse las comidas y ella había sido la afortunada de ese día. Por lo menos, Zero no protestaba mucho por lo mal que cocinaba y se lo comía igual.

Esperó diez minutos más y al ver que él no bajaba decidió subir a buscarlo. Llevaba todo el día nerviosa tras la conversación con Kaname y necesitaba retomar su rutina para poder calmar sus tumultuosas emociones. Además, tenía que contarle a Zero lo que había decidido, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y se arrepintió enseguida al ver que estaba solo vestido con unos pantalones de deporte mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con una toalla. Por eso había tardado tanto. Había tomado un baño.

Zero la miró con resignación, se dirigió hacia ella y la hiso a un lado con poca delicadeza mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera del cuarto y miraba a ambos lados.

—No hay nadie. Estoy sola.

—No era por eso. Quería comprobar si me había equivocado de habitación y estaba en la tuya —le respondió mordaz mientras tiraba la toalla sobre la silla de su escritorio—. Porque si no recuerdo mal, cuando tenía diecisiete años entraste corriendo en mi habitación sin llamar y casi me encontraste desnudo, por lo cual acordamos, no, mas bien me exigiste, que cuando fuéramos a entrar al cuarto del otro golpearíamos antes de hacerlo. ¿Lo has olvidado Yuki?

Claro que no se había olvidado. Aquel había sido uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de su vida y fue la primera vez que comenzó a comprender que su relación con Zero ya no podía seguir del mismo modo que cuando eran mas niños.

Al parecer, no aprendía de sus errores.

—Eh… lo siento, pero es que tardabas tanto en bajar que temí te hubieras quedado dormido —como Zero seguía mirándola con sus ojos violeta entrecerrados, ella desvió la mirada hacia la cama y se sorprendió un poco al notar la caja que allí había—. ¿Qué tienes aquí?

—Yuki, deja eso inmeditamen…

Fue mas rápida que él, y se hiso con la caja mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba las fotografías que había dentro. Que extraño, durante todos esos años jamás se preguntó si su amigo guardaba recuerdos de su vida anterior que no fueran tristes. Pequeños retazos de lo que había sido su infancia, la familia que ella nunca había conocido. Y allí los tenía entre sus manos, se dijo para sus adentros mientras miraba todo aquello y sonreía.

—Eras un niño muy guapo, Zero —le dijo encantada y le enseñó una fotografía de cuando él no tendría más de diez años—. No has cambiado mucho.

—¿Y como sabes que ese soy yo? —Zero se sentó a su lado con desgana y apartó otra fotografía del montón y se la tendió. En ella aparecían dos chicos idénticos—. En esta también está mi hermano, Ichiru. No hay diferencia, ¿lo ves?

Gemelos idénticos, se recordó Yuki mientras miraba admirada a ambos niños. Parecían felices y como Zero decía, apenas existían diferencias, pero ella las notaba. Sabía quien era él sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

—Este eres tú —le señaló a uno de los niños y acaricio con el dedo la imagen—. Son tus ojos. No han cambiado, ¿sabes? Están un poco más tristes, pero son los mismos. Los de tu hermano son, no lo se, un poco distintos. Expresan algo diferente.

—Tenía una salud muy mala. Siempre enfermaba y yo me sentía muy culpable por ello —él dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo alborotándolo aun más—. A veces, temía que le ocurriera algo. Que Ichiru enfermara tanto que no se pudiera recuperar y lo perdiera. Que irónico que las cosas sí fueron sido así a pesar de lo mucho que rogaba porque no sucediera.

—Nada de lo que te diga ahora va a solucionar eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tu familia se ha ido pero yo estoy aquí contigo. Siempre.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba una imagen tras otras intentando reconstruir en su cabeza aquellos fragmentos del pasado de Zero. Armar el puzle de aquella vida.

—Tu madre también era muy guapa. Te pareces a tus padres, a los dos. Es raro, pero eres una buena mezcla de ambos —con cuidado, Yuki volvió a meter en la caja las fotografías y se las devolvió—. ¿Por qué nunca me las enseñaste, Zero? Después de todos estos años…

Él se levantó para dejar la caja sobre el escritorio antes de volverse a mirarla. Dolor y secretos. Yuki podía verlos claramente en sus ojos. Aunque no quisiera, aquella parte de Zero que siempre había estado vedada a ella no podía borrarse. Tenían que aprender a convivir con ella.

—No me gusta mucho recordar. No sirve de nada y solo entorpece lo que deseo hacer, así que prefiero no mirarlas. Incluso, hace algunos años pensé en quemarlas, pero no pude hacerlo y las guardé. De hecho, hace mucho que no sentía la necesidad de verlas.

—¿Y por que hoy? ¿Qué ha cambiado, Zero?

Yuki sabía que él estaba debatiéndose por dentro. El Zero que ella conocía no querría que se metiera en sus cosas, le diría algo mordaz para que lo dejara tranquilo y la sacaría de su habitación sin miramientos. Marcando su espacio. Conservando su privacidad. Sin embargo, por primera vez podía apreciar aquella lucha interna, como si una parte de si mismo estuviera ansiosa por ser liberada para así desahogarse y contarle todo aquello que lo atormentaba. Abrirse a ella. Contarle sus secretos.

"Hazlo, Zero. Por favor, hazlo", se repetía una y otra vez Yuki, pero cuando él bajó la mirada, ella sintió como sus esperanzas también se hacían añicos.

Iba a marcharse. Se pondría de pie, diría alguna cosa absurda para liberar la tensión del momento y lo dejaría solo para que pudiera terminar de vestirse antes de la cena. Sí, lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se calmara un poco y así fingir, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a intentar levantarse, porque antes de que comprendiera que pasaba, Zero la había empujado sobre la cama y se había puesto a horcajadas sobre ella inclinándose para apoyar los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente con expresión atribulada y un poco desesperada a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Porque me preguntaste que es lo que iba a hacer yo respecto a nosotros. Porque en todos estos días no he podido dejar de cuestionarme si he hecho lo correcto contigo manteniéndome al margen de tu vida a pesar de lo que siento. Soy lo peor que podría pasarte, Yuki, lo sé, pero sin embargo no puedo dejar se sentir lo que siento por ti.

Aquella situación era irreal, pensó ella mientras miraba las dilatadas pupilas violetas que estaban observándola con atención. Apenas hacía menos de una hora estaba preparando la cena, para luego estar mirando fotografías que no sabía que existían de su amigo y en ese momento tenía a Zero sobre ella, vestido solo con los pantalones de deporte y más alterado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Debería apartarlo, se dijo, sin embargo tenerlo así de cerca le gustaba.

—No eres el único que tiene miedo, Zero —le dijo mientras levantaba una mano y enredaba entre sus dedos los plateados cabellos de él y luego acariciaba con delicadeza el pendiente que tenía en la oreja—. Yo también siento cosas por ti. Y no siempre me gustan, créeme. Me hacen sentir muy violenta.

Durante unos breves segundos, cuando lo vio bajar lentamente el rostro hacia ella, pensó que había llegado el momento y Zero la besaría, sin embargo él enterró el rostro en su cuello y se quedó así un momento mientras se calmaban un poco los latidos desbocados de sus corazones.

Cuando notó la leve caricia de sus labios en el cuello, Yuki contuvo la respiración y notó como su pulso se aceleraba por momentos. Aumentando más y más a medida que él iba subiendo en su excitante exploración, la cual se detuvo al llegar a su oído. Al percibir la alterada respiración de Zero, comprendió que no era la única que estaba tan afectada por aquella situación.

—Eres como un veneno —le susurró él—. Un veneno letal y de efecto lento. Te me metiste dentro aunque no quería que pasara. Me has obligado a quererte aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo y ahora… ahora haría lo que fuera por ti. Moriría por ti sin pensarlo dos veces y debería odiarte por ello… Pero no puedo. Tienes mi vida en tus manos y no me gusta que sea así, sin embargo me es imposible evitarlo.

Siguió abrazada a él mientras asimilaba el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Deberían haberla hecho sentir poderosa, pero solo le provocaban cierta tristeza y rabia hacia si misma. No quería que la quisiera de aquella manera, como algo malo e inevitable, pero quizás ella misma había provocado aquello no dándole opciones. Pensando solo en Kaname y obligándolo a guardarse lo que sentía hasta llegar a aquel punto tormentoso y dañino.

Zero había llegado terriblemente herido a su lado, y ella no había curado la ha herida, solo la había obligado a cicatrizar de forma artificial sin sacar todo lo malo que había dentro. Aquello tenía que cambiar.

—Te quiero.

Lo notó tensarse y que se apartaba un poco de ella para permitirle levantarse. Y a pesar de ser ella quien estaba completamente vestida, se sintió muy desprotegida y vulnerable al perder su cercanía y calor.

—Escapa ahora, antes de que haga algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos —le dijo Zero y le indicó la puerta con un gesto de cabeza—. Bajaré enseguida a cenar.

—¿Y si no quiero irme? —lo desafió. Era una mala idea, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Tu misma me dijiste que esto que hay entre nosotros es inevitable y que en algún momento tendrá que pasar a algo más, pero que hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Te aseguro que este no lo es. Estoy un poco alterado. Ha sido un día con muchas emociones contradictorias así que mejor dame un poco de espacio, Yuki. Ya hemos tenido más de lo que necesitamos los dos por un solo día. Vete.

No le gustaba aquello pero lo comprendía. Así que se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta y observó como Zero buscaba una camiseta y se la ponía dándole la espalda.

—En algún momento no vas a lograr intimidarme para que huya, ¿sabes?

—Vete.

—Es solo una advertencia.

—Vete.

No era una niña para que la echara así, pensó con molestia, pero él siempre la sacaba de sus casillas aunque fuera con cosas tan absurdas como sacarla de su habitación a rastras.

—Tienes diez minutos antes de que sirva la cena. Si no bajas, te prometo que te la obligaré a comer fría.

—Tú si que sabes como castigarme. Me obligas a comer algo horrible y si además esta frío… Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo.

Yuki cerró con un portazo pero lo oyó reírse antes de bajar las escalaras. Zero era un idiota, pensó, pero al menos, ella había logrado que riera un poco.

* * *

El grito se le quedo trabado en la garganta cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y notó el corazón golpeándole con desesperación en el pecho.

Una pesadilla. Una de tantas y tantas que lo atormentaban desde hacia años, pensó Zero con desgana. Por lo menos, de aquellos sueños podía escapar una vez abría los ojos. De su pasado, era imposible.

Estiró el brazo para tomar su reloj de la mesita de noche e hiso una mueca de fastidio al ver que solo eran las tres de la madrugada. Le sería imposible volver a dormirse y al día siguiente tenía clases. Pasaría otro día cansado y sin muchas ganas de nada.

Se sentía un poco intranquilo, así que decidió salir de la habitación antes de comenzar a ahogarse en ella. Sabía que era una tontería, pero en algunas ocasiones después de aquellos estúpidos sueños, estar encerrado en su cuarto se volvía un castigo que solo lo llevaba a revivir una y otras vez aquello que hubiera preferido olvidar. Los sonidos, los olores, las sensaciones…

Una vez en el salón, se recostó de costado en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Si tenía suerte podría dormir un par de horas más antes de tener que levantarse, sino no lo conseguía, simplemente estudiaría un poco antes de que Yuki también saliera de la cama.

Una punzada de inquietud se abrió paso en su pecho al pensar en ella. Lo ocurrido en su cuarto la tarde anterior le parecía un tanto irreal. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello pero lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía de ello. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que aun no podía dar un paso tan importante. Yuki seguía comprometida con Kuran y poniéndola a ella en esa situación solo la haría sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Luego, todo había parecido normal durante la cena y las horas siguientes, sin hacer para nada referencia a lo ocurrido antes entre ellos. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviado, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que hasta cierto punto aquella despreocupación en Yuki lo había molestado un poco. Que tonto era.

Aguzó el oído al notar pasos que bajaban la escalera y se dirigían luego hacia el salón. Intentó parecer dormido, pero al sentir que Yuki le apartaba el cabello de la frente no le quedo más opción que abrir al fin los ojos.

—¿Una mala noche? —le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al sofá para quedar a su altura—. Te oí bajar y supuse que ya no podrías dormir. Siempre es lo mismo.

—Deberías haberte quedado en la cama. Así por lo menos uno de los dos descansará bien, ¿no lo crees?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—También llevo una noche un poco complicada —suspiró y apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos antes de proseguir—. Hoy fui a ver a Kaname.

Y él lo había sabido, pensó Zero. Era lo lógico, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse celoso ante ello.

—¿Y te fue bien con él? ¿Ya han puesto una fecha y todo eso? —su voz tenía un deje sarcástico que odiaba pero no pudo evitarlo. Se giró para quedar recostado de espaldas y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos para no tener que mirarla.

—No seas desagradable conmigo, Zero. Ni siquiera sabes para que he ido a verlo o por qué tengo que contártelo.

Porque no quería saberlo. Le aterraba pensar que ella ya estaba decidida a seguir con su vida.

—Dime.

—Yo… le he pedido tiempo. El compromiso se ha suspendido de momento —dijo Yuki en apenas un susurró.

Zero la miró llenó de confusión. No se lo esperaba y no se lo creía. Sabía que ella quería aclarar algunas cosas antes de casarse, pero, ¿suspender el compromiso? Eso eran palabras mayores…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha impulsado a hacer algo tan drástico?

—Se supone que un compromiso así debería hacerme feliz, ¿verdad? Estar con la persona que amo, hacer planes de futuro y eso… Sin embargo me he sentido muy infeliz todos estos días —Yuki suspiró y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Hasta hoy. Siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Quieres a Kuran —le dijo él un poco vacilante—. Es decir, nunca has dudado de lo que sientas hacia él.

—Claro que no, como no vacilo en decir que también te quiero a ti porque es verdad. El problema radica en que mis sentimientos por ambos están muy liados y quiero ver a donde me lleva cada uno —ella alargó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él—. He tenido mi tiempo con Kaname y ahora tengo que tener mi tiempo contigo.

Tiempo con él, se repitió Zero. No estaba muy seguro sobre que quería decir realmente ella con eso o si sería algo que le gustara. Por mucho que Yuki insistiera en que el compromiso con Kuran estaba suspendido de momento, comprendía que a pesar de ello Yuki no había roto con él, porque si de algo podía esta seguro, era del hecho de que aquel tipo no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Kuran era inteligente, y seguramente la libertad que le estaba dando a Yuki en ese momento tenía algún motivo mas retorcido de fondo. Y ella era tan ingenua como para no verlo.

—Entonces, se supone que de momento no tienes un _compromiso_ con Kuran, así que puedes tontear conmigo hasta que te decidas —le dijo Zero con despreocupación pero por la rabia que afloró en los ojos oscuros de ella supo que había captado el sarcasmo—. Gracias por tu consideración, Yuki, pero paso de tu generosa oferta. Vete a dormir, quiero intentar descansar un poco.

Indignada, se puso de pie mirándolo furiosa. Sabía que sus palabras le habían dolido, pero era mejor para ella mantener las cosas así. Aunque la tentación para él era grande, sabía que un error por su parte podía provocar que Kuran se desquitara con Yuki para pagarlo. Y él no lo iba a permitir.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así?! ¡Si le he pedido tiempo es para poder comprender…!

—¡Vete a tu habitación, maldita sea! —Zero se llevó la mano el rostro intentando calmarse un poco antes de volver a mirarla. Yuki tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero la furia seguía presente en ellos. Mejor—. No estamos avanzando nada en esto, Yuki. Estoy cansado, tú estas cansada y mañana tenemos clases. Sube e intenta dormir un rato, ya mañana te sentirás mucho mejor y veras las cosas con mayor claridad.

—¡Muérete, imbécil!

Como le gustaría que sus deseos fueran oídos. Cerró los ojos y oyó los pasos airados de ella subir la escalera como un tromba y luego el consiguiente portazo. No duraría mucho, pensó con desgana. No importaba cuantas veces discutieran ni lo mal que la hiciera sentir, ella siempre volvía esperando que algo en él cambiara. Que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran.

Y en el fondo Zero sabía que era así, porque ella se le había metido tan dentro que dolía.

Poco a poco comenzó a adormecerse. No era un sueño tranquilo, incluso en esa especie de sopor lo comprendía, pero era mejor que pensar y pensar durante horas sin llegar a ninguna parte. Por lo menos en aquel extraño limbo de realidad e inconsciencia, podía dejar que el tiempo avanzara con más rapidez y así poder perderse en él.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero lo despertó el movimiento de alguien recostándose a su lado. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró frente a frente a Yuki que lo miraba aun un poco enfadada pero ella le apartó el cabello de le frente y luego lo besó con ternura.

—Venga, hazme sitio. Este sofá es incomodo si no me dejas un poco más de espacio. Incluso he traído una manta y si te portas bien la compartiré contigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño—. Te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

—Te obedecí y me marché, ¿no? Pero tu descanso era tan agitado que no me dejabas dormir a mí —con suavidad, los dedos de Yuki recorrieron las líneas del tatuaje que él tenía en el cuello. Soltó un suspiro y lo miró con determinación a los ojos—. Apenas puedes descansar tranquilo estos días, ¿verdad Zero? Pareces tan cansado…

Podría darle mil excusas, sin embargo eso no serviría de nada porque ella había estado a su lado en sus peores momentos. Sobre todo cuando las pesadillas podían con él y la noche era un verdadero castigo porque revivían sus mayores miedos. Había pasado horas junto a su cama. Vigilando su sueño. Intentando que descansara un poco.

Simplemente asintió y con eso fue suficiente. Yuki lo instó a que recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho, les puso la manta por encima y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente su cabello con una mano mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente con su otro brazo.

—Tranquilo, Zero. Tranquilo. Intenta dormir un poco, ¿vale? No habrá más pesadillas por esta noche. Yo velaré tu sueño.

No quería perderse aquel momento, pensó Zero con cierta desesperación. Sin embargo poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando con la de ella y sus caricias comenzaron a adormilarlo. No quería dormir, volvía a repetirse con desgana una y otra vez, pero el calor de su cuerpo y el latido constante de su corazón terminaron consumiéndolo por completo.

Durante aquellas pocas horas, no habría pesadillas.

* * *

_Hola a todos y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. En mi caso, y a pesar de haber quedado conforme con el resultado final, me costó un poco poder plasmar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza en el papel, por lo cual espero haya sido más fácil para ustedes poder visualizarlas al leerlo._

_También muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y confío en que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Y también muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan algún review, ya que las opiniones, críticas y consejos son siempre bien recibidas._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias y hasta la próxima semana._

_**Tania:** Me alegra saber que la historia sigue siendo de tu gusto. Con respecto a la ortografía, intento que existan la menos cantidad posible de faltas, sin embargo siempre se pasan algunas, mas que nada porque llegado un punto creo que ya la historia se lee un poco de memoria, asi que confío en que me perdones y las pasen por alto si las notan. Por las conversaciones un poco largas: lo siento, lo siento. Para mi es un poco difícil reducirlas, lo sé, sobre todo porque cuando escribo no suelo medirme mucho, pero intentaré no alargarme tanto. Y sobre un acercamiento entre Yuki y Zero, ya va más o menos en camino, y en los próximos capítulos será algo hecho._

_**Linwen:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capítulo no haya sido menos que los anteriores. Lo mismo con tu oferta, lo tendré en cuenta y te lo agradezco. En muchas ocasiones viene bien plantear las cosas desde puntos de vista diferentes._

_**Mina Sanchez: **Bueno, ya poco a poco la relación entre Zero y Yuki comenzará a cambiar, sobre todo en el siguiente capítulo, lo mismo que tomará un poco más de relevancia el asunto de la muerte de su familia. Y agradezco que no te importe el largo del capítulo, este también ha salido un poquito más largo del promedio que tenía pensado, así que creo que no tengo mucha capacidad de resumen._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que a pesar de no ser esta tu preferencia, la historia te ha interesado lo suficiente para seguirla, así que espero mantener tus expectativas y que siga gustándote. Lo de la relación Yori-Kaito digamos que está en avance. Aun no tengo muy definido como seguirá porque estas son las cosas que van saliendo a lo largo de la historia y que no tengo planeadas, así que avanzan un poquito por si mismas. Lo que sí, la relación entre Yuki y Zero a partir del siguiente capitulo ya avanzará a lo que se espera._

_**Kiriegrati:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra aun más que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que este nuevo también lo haya hecho como los anteriores. Y sobre lo largo del capitulo, bueno, creo que es algo que no puedo evitar pero por lo menos me deja tranquila saber que nos les molesta._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los que traen problemas:**

—¡¿Pero que demoni…?!

Nada más oír el grito, Zero sintió como resbalaba desde sofá al suelo en un lío de mantas, piernas y brazos antes de notar como Yuki caía sin mucha delicadeza sobre él dejándolo sin respiración mientras ella se quejaba por lo bajo de haberse hecho daño en la rodilla.

Aún estaba medio dormido, pero abrió los ojos intentando enfocar a quien estaba en la puerta del salón y haciendo caso omiso al malestar que sentía mientras comenzaba poco a poco a cobrar conciencia de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Intentó respirar con normalidad, pero el dolor de tener el codo de Yuki clavado en las costillas se lo impidió. Solo fue capaz de gemir.

—Zero, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó ella mientras se levantaba presurosa aunque sin mucha elegancia para mirarlo con enojo y preocupación a partes iguales—. ¿Por qué te quejas? ¿Estás bien?

—No. No estoy bien. Creo que me has roto dos costillas —murmuró él mientras se palpaba el costado e intentaba sentarse entre muecas de dolor—. Kaien, Yagari. Veo que ya han regresado.

Yuki miró a los recién llegados como si solo en ese mismo instante se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Y tenía que ser así, pensó Zero, ya que un intenso rubor le inundó las mejillas al notar la mirada anonadada que les dedicaba Kaien.

—Eh… ¿ha ocurrido algo con las habitaciones? Un incendio, una inundación… Es que… bueno… ¿por qué están durmiendo aquí, chicos? —les preguntó él mientras lo embarazoso de la situación se hacía cada vez más evidente.

—Y juntos —agregó Yagari con seriedad aunque la diversión que le provocaba aquella situación estaba más que clara.

Zero lo miró con enojo. Aquello no ayudaba, sobre todo porque tanto Kaien como Yuki parecían a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Eh… una mala noche —se apresuró a explicarle ella mientras le pedía ayuda a él con la mirada—. Zero tenía pesadillas y yo bajé y…

—Y fue por mi culpa. Ella se quedó conmigo hasta que estuve mejor. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos —prosiguió él, pero nada más decirlo, Yuki lo sujetó de un brazo para obligarlo a levantarse con urgencia—. ¡Yuki, mis costillas!

—¡Nos quedamos dormidos! Perdimos la primera hora de clases…

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared le confirmó que era cierto. Con todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior tenían que haber estado demasiado cansados para no haberse despertado a la hora de costumbre. Aquel día no auguraba nada bueno.

—Bueno, Yuki, tú podrías irte dando prisa mientras tanto, ¿no crees? —Kaien le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija que asintió sumisa y obediente para luego volver a tirar de su mano y obligarlo a levantarse—. Pero necesito que Zero se quede un momento aquí.

—A mi no me metas —le dijo Yagari cuando ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante de rescate—. Si tu padre tiene que hablar con el chico, es cosa de ellos, ¿verdad, Zero?

El día empeoraba a pasos agigantados, sí. Notó los ojos de Kaien clavados en él y asintió con desgana. Podía notar le reticencia de Yuki a dejarlo solo, pero si tenían que echarle la bronca a alguno de los dos, mejor que fuera él el chivo expiatorio, ella no sabía cuando quedarse callada.

Era un completo idiota.

—Vete y apresúrate. Ya vamos muy tarde, así que mientras antes salgamos hacia la universidad, mejor.

—Pero, Zero…

—Vamos, vamos, Yuki. No lo hagas enfadar, ya sabes lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser —Kaien la sujetó por los hombros y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación—. Tranquila, ya hablaremos luego tú y yo.

Hasta que el sonido de los pasos de ella no se perdió completamente en el segundo piso, ninguno de los tres dijo nada. A él también le hubiera gustado poder marcharse, pero se sentó obedientemente en el sofá cuando Kaien se lo señaló y esperó el sermón.

Que no llegó. O por lo menos, no como él lo esperaba.

—Esto es embarazoso… —Kaien se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a mirar a Zero que le sostuvo la mirada—. Yo no sé… Mejor dicho, prefiero no saber, que está pasando entre ustedes dos. Han discutido, se han reconciliado, uf… Supongo que esto es parte de su privacidad, pero… Hagamos un trato, ¿te parece, Zero? Mientras estemos los tres en esta casa, preferiría seguir creyendo que las cosas entre Yuki y tú siguen igual que siempre. Si son amigos…

—O más que amigos…

—¡Cállate, Yagari! —le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Era una acotación —se defendió este y volvió a observar aquella escena como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, lo que sea —prosiguió Kaien—. Solo quiero que los problemas entre ambos se solucionen y no tener en mi cabeza la preocupación que me han dado cuando me marché de viaje. Si existe algo más entre ustedes, prefiero que antes me den un tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Entre Yuki y yo no... —Zero se quedo callado al ver la mirada de advertencia del hombre que lo había criado esos últimos años. Kaien casi nunca se enfadaba con ellos. De hecho, en su opinión, era terriblemente permisivo con ellos dos. Sobre todo con Yuki, pero en aquel momento comprendió que en aquel asunto no iba a tranzar—. Comprendido.

—Perfecto —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado y le revolvía con cariño el desordenado cabello—. Bueno, ahora que este pequeño problema está solucionado, hay otro asunto que tenemos que hablar contigo, hijo. Por eso le he pedido a Yuki que se marchara.

Zero notó como se le contraía el estomago de la ansiedad. Recordó lo que Kaito le había contado apenas hacía unos cuantos días y viendo la seriedad con que ambos hombres lo observaban comprendió que aquello tan misterioso tenía que ver con el asesinato de sus padres.

Y estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera descubrir.

—¿Qué te ha contado Kaito?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yagari, supo enseguida que aquel hombre sabía que su amigo había sospechado algo sobre el viaje de ello y luego se apresuró a contárselo a él. Zero no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la rapidez con la que la mente de Yagari asimilaba aquellos pequeños detalles. Era extraordinario en sus deducciones, algo que lo hacía muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Que el viaje que hicieron estaba relacionado con lo que le ocurrió a mi familia. Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? —les preguntó con cierto rencor. Sabía que no se comportaba de forma correcta, pero en aquel asunto, jamás había podido actuar con imparcialidad. Aun dolía demasiado.

—Zero, por favor comprende —lo calmó Kaien y le puso una mano sobre el hombro que dejó ahí a pesar del intento de él por apartarlo—. La información con la que contábamos no era nada segura, y no queríamos hacerte sufrir ni preocuparte por si resultaba ser una pista falsa. Teníamos que estar seguros antes de poder hablar contigo.

—¡Es mi familia a la que asesinaron! ¡Ellos son los que están muertos y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo!

—Porque eras un crío de trece años que casi terminó muerto también —lo cortó tajante Yagari—. Si vamos a comenzar a medir la responsabilidad de cada uno en este asunto, entonces más culpable me siento yo. Tus padres eran mis amigos, y no he podido hacer nada por avanzar en este caso por mucho que lo he intentado.

Zero cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el sofá. Estaba tan cansado…

—No ha habido justicia —murmuró con rabia contenida—. Han pasado once años y sigue sin haber nada. Ni un motivo, ni un nombre…

—Shizuka Hiou.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yagari y vio su determinación, Zero comprendió que no le estaba mintiendo. Realmente tenía el nombre de aquella mujer y él solamente se sentía… vacío.

—Se llama Shizuka Hiou. Aquella mujer se apega a casi a la perfección a tu descripción y dicen haberla visto recientemente cerca de aquí. No tengo aun mucha información sobre ella, pero estoy intentando reunir todo lo que pueda con rapidez. Dame solo un poco más de tiempo, chico. Solo un poco más.

—¿Comprendes por que no podíamos decírtelo, Zero? Yagari tenía que estar seguro antes de poder hacer algo al respecto. Porque si no es ella…

—Lo es —les dijo Touga con seguridad—. Tengo un presentimiento y se que es ella. Y cuando tenga el motivo por el que hiso aquello, te prometo que me encargaré de que lo pague.

—Voy a ayudarte.

—No.

Zero miró con incredulidad a Kaien que parecía implacable en su decisión. No estaba enfadado ni intentaba convencerlo con su habitual buen humor y sus motivos acertados, simplemente le estaba negando, con la rotundidad de un padre hacia su hijo, el derecho a vengar a su familia.

—Ni se te ocurra prohibirme nada. Sé que te debo respeto, pero ya no soy un niño a tu cuidado y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

—No vas a hacer absolutamente nada, Zero. Dejarás que Yagari haga su trabajo y te contentaras con eso. No hay nada más que decir al respecto. Casi te mataron hace once años, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que pueda ocurrir lo mismo.

—¡Tenía trece años, no es lo mismo! —le espetó con rabia.

—Y tus padres más de treinta y están muertos, así que no hay punto de comparación —Kaien fue a tocarlo pero se lo pensó mejor y le dio un poco de espacio—. Se que no te gusta, hijo, pero es lo mejor para ti. Créeme.

—Me estas obligando a vivir con culpa.

—Te estoy obligando simplemente a que sigas viviendo. Eso es todo lo que quiero: que sigas viviendo.

Se puso de pie hecho una furia y dispuesto a salir de allí. No quería verlos a ninguno de los dos en ese momento. Solo quería gritar de rabia. Golpear algo. Necesitaba… Necesitaba…

Estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia cuando oyó que Kaien lo llamaba nuevamente. No se volvía a mirarlo, no podía, sin embargo se detuvo.

—Si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, Zero, piensa en quienes están a tu lado y se preocupan por ti. Si eres incapaz de vivir por tu propio bien, simplemente hazlo por la persona que ha estado contigo todos estos años y no soportaría perderte así. Puede que si priorizas sus sentimientos en vez de los tuyos, comprendas que hay cosas mas importantes que la venganza. Piénsalo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez. No quería pensar en Yuki en ese momento. No con la rabia ni el recuerdo de lo ocurrido a su familia rondándole en la cabeza. Había tanto dolor, tanta muerte y ella… ella…

Ella acababa de terminar de ducharse y lo estaba mirando entre nubes de vapor con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Zero quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa para que lo dejara tranquilo y solo con su dolor, pero ella no le dio más opción y sujetándolo del brazo lo obligó a entrar con ella al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Aquella era una mala idea y lo sabía, pero en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró sorpresivamente a Zero frente a ella supo dos cosas de inmediato: la primera, le había pasado algo muy, muy grave. La segunda, él estaba a punto de apartarla de aquel problema y encerrarse completamente en si mismo. Y ella no lo iba a permitir. No más.

Y por ese motivo se encontraban encerrados en aquel lugar, rodeados del vapor de agua dejado por el baño y ella soportaba estoicamente la mirada de rabia que Zero le dirigía.

—Abre y déjame salir de aquí, Yuki.

La amenaza velada en su voz era clara, pero ella no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

—No hasta que hables conmigo, así que lo mejor es que cooperes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué pareces…?

—¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?! —Zero fue a sujetarla del brazo para apartarla pero ella se plantó con más determinación frente a la puerta. Sus ojos color violeta la fulminaron—. Déjame salir. Ahora.

—Oblígame.

Esa idea también era mala, pensó Yuki con resignación. Si Zero quería quitarla de en medio, le sería muy fácil, ya que con su estatura y su fuerza física, ella no tendría nada que hacer. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, él se apoyó contra una de las paredes de azulejos sin importarle para nada la humedad que me comenzaba a empaparle la camiseta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. No parecía el mismo de siempre y eso lo asustó un poco.

Ver a Zero de ese modo era extraño. Su carácter no era fácil, y ella lo sabía de primera mano, pero verlo así de dolido y derrotado era terrible y no sabía que hacer para sacarlo de aquello.

Se arrodilló a su lado y se sobresaltó un poco al comprender que lo que hubiera ocurrido, había sobrepasado el autocontrol que él se empeñaba firmemente en mantener. Y cuando Zero comenzó a hablar, pensó que iba a salírsele el corazón del pecho debido a la impresión.

—Mi padre y Yagari trabajaban juntos además de ser amigos. A los trece años, no estaba muy interesado en su trabajo salvo para ser consiente de que podía ser un poco peligroso, salía fuera muy seguido y había muchas personas que iban a casa a casi cualquier hora del día. No era extraño que alguien llegara pasada la medianoche para hablar con él, así que mi hermano y yo no le prestábamos más atención, pero esa vez...

Yuki le tomó las manos y las notó inusualmente frías, sobre todo porque era un contraste enorme con el brillo casi febril que veía en sus ojos. Cuando Zero la acercó un poco más a su lado, ella simplemente lo dejó hacer y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Quería reconfortarlo.

—Esa noche, Ichiru estaba un poco enfermo. Aquello no era raro ya que solía ponerse malo por cualquier cosa. Tenía fiebre, así que se quedó a dormir en mi cuarto aunque a nuestros padres no les gustaba mucho. No… no recuerdo que hora era. Tarde, supongo. Ya estábamos dormidos cuando me desperté al sentir que llamaban a la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento… Dios, solo pensé que era una tontería e intenté volver a dormirme… Pero en algún momento, las voces se hicieron más violentas, como una discusión muy acalorada y después… oí gritar a mi madre.

Durante aquellos once años, Yuki siempre había sido consiente de lo ocurrido a la familia de Zero. Él llegó a casa después de salir del hospital y nunca se ocultó el motivo por el cual vivía con ellos. Sí, siempre supo acerca de esa parte de su vida, pero él jamás se había permitido contarle de sus propios labios lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche. El dolor que en ese momento transmitían sus palabras era tan profundo, que incluso ella estaba compartiéndolo.

—Creo… creo que mi padre murió casi enseguida. No lo sé con seguridad porque no pude verlo, solo recuerdo que mi madre entró desesperada a la habitación donde estábamos nosotros para sacarnos de allí, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Esa mujer logró sujetarla del cabello y antes de que pudiéramos comprender que pasaba, la había… degollado. Después todo fue muy confuso. Estaba aterrado por Ichiru y por mí. No podíamos escapar y aquella mujer estaba desquiciada. Mis padres… estaban muertos… Y había sangre por todos lados… Sabía que tenía que proteger a mi hermano e intenté que él escapara pero ella me golpeó y después sentí el corte. Después el calor de la sangre que comenzó a empaparme el pecho, el olor que desprendía, el frio… Y los gritos de Ichiru… Cuando me desperté, estaba en el hospital. Yagari se había quedado conmigo todo ese tiempo y me dijo que llevaba dos días inconsciente, que la perdida de sangre casi me había matado y que toda mi familia estaba muerta. No habían atrapado al culpable.

—Zero, yo…

—No, escucha. Por favor, Yuki —le pidió él y la miró con una profunda tristeza—. Hubiera preferido morir con ellos. Es un pensamiento egoísta, lo sé, pero si hubiera sido así, no tendría que haber sufrido tanto durante estos años. Mis pesadillas giran principalmente en torno a ese momento. Puedo verlos morir una y otra vez sin llegar jamás a cambiar nada y no sabes lo terrible que eso puede llegar a ser, por ese motivo me he esforzado al máximo para poder cobrar venganza algún día. Comprendo que no es lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era el hecho de que un niño de trece años presenciara aquello. Quiero que esa mujer sufra todo lo que he tenido que sufrir yo. Ojo por ojo, si quieres verlo así, pero es algo que tengo que hacer para poder seguir viendo conmigo mismo y poder perdonarme. ¡Y quieren quitarme mi derecho, maldita sea!

¿Así que lo que atormentaba realmente a Zero era la culpa? ¿Por no haberlos ayudado? ¿Por seguir viviendo? Era un idiota, pero a pesar de todo, podía comprenderlo. Ella no tenía una familia a la cual llorar porque no la recordaba, así que se había adaptado a su nueva vida de la mejor forma posible, sin embargo él no solo había tenido que perderlos a todos, sino que además tuvo que presenciar como aquello ocurría sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su dolor, no tenía punto de comparación.

Se apartó un poco de su lado para poder mirarlo. Era extraño verlo tan expuesto, sin que intentara mantenerla al margen de todo. Sí, era extraño pero a la vez le gustaba, porque sabía que de aquella manera podría ser más beneficiosa para Zero. Así podía comprenderlo e intentar ayudarlo.

—Zero, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés así? —le preguntó. Pero antes de que él le contestara comprendió cual era la respuesta y se odió por haber sido tan tonta y obedecer a Kaien cuando le pidió que se marchara y los dejara solos—. Fueron Yagari y Kaien, ¿verdad?

—Saben quien es —le dijo él y sujetó su mano con aun más fuerza—. Durante años no hubo ninguna pista aparte de lo que yo recordaba, pero ahora… Aquella mujer es Shizuka Hiou y Yagari supone que puede encontrarla. Pero no quiere que me meta en esto. Me han dicho que siga mi vida como si nada mientras ellos lo arreglan todo. Como si lo fuera a permitir. No soy un niño.

—Entonces no te comportes como tal.

Él entrecerró los ojos con enojo pero Yuki no se amedrentó. Años de practica le habían enseñado que aquello era lo peor que se podía hacer con Zero, así que simplemente se quedaron allí mirándose un largo rato hasta que finalmente él suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos.

—No es malo dejar que otros te ayuden, Zero. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces pero te niegas a escucharme, ¿verdad? —le acarició el cabello y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Ahora, quiero oír lo que te preocupa de verdad. No el motivo de tu enfado, sino lo que de verdad te angustia.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró ofendido.

—No te he dicho mentiras.

—Lo sé, pero puedo percibir que lo que en verdad te atormenta es lo que tienes guardado aquí —le dijo mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano sobre su corazón.

—Yo… Después de lo ocurrido… siempre he sentido que la única manera de terminar con toda esta rabia y dolor es haciendo que esa mujer pague. Que sufra. Puede quizás no sirva para nada y que me siga sintiendo de la misma forma, pero por lo menos tengo que intentarlo. Además…

Zero apartó el rostro para no mirarla, pero Yuki lo instó que a que volviera ha hacerlo. Era obvio que estaba muy avergonzado con esa situación, algo que era evidente por el rubor que cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

—Creo que ella es peligrosa —reconoció él a regañadientes.

—¿Shizuka Hiou? Si es así, entonces Yagari y Kaien tienen razón al intentar mantenerte apartado de ella, Zero.

—¿Y si les pasa algo a ellos? ¿Y si te pasa algo a ti?

La respiración de él se volvió aun más violenta, como si cada bocanada de aire le costara muchísimo esfuerzo. En sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación y el miedo que sentía. Aquello, pensó Yuki, era lo que atormentaba realmente a Zero.

Temía volver a perderlo todo.

—Si piensas que es mejor que te ocurra algo a ti que a alguno de nosotros, estas muy equivocado. Para mi, tú eres igual de importante y no me interesa cuantas veces me digas lo contrario. Creo que Kaien y Yagari hicieron mal en dejarte sin alternativas, pero no creo que su intención fuera mala ni equivocada. Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte, y si eso me hace mala y egoísta ante tus ojos, entonces lo soy.

—Estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado, porque debería haber muerto hace años con mi familia y lo sé. He tenido once años para crecer y prepararme. Once años para tener cosas buenas a pesar de todo el dolor que he sentido. Y haberte conocido es una de ellas, no lo dudes nunca.

Debería gritarle por decirle algo así. Ella no quería ni podía perderlo y si para eso tenía que convertirse en su eterna barrera de choque, lo haría aunque a él no le gustara. Sin embargo en aquel momento, arrodillada a su lado y siendo testigo de todo el sufrimiento que Zero albergaba dentro de si, no pudo evitar que su propio dolor se desbordara, algo de lo que solo se percató cuando él comenzó a secarle con el pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—No quiero que llores por mi, Yuki.

—Lo hago porque tú no lo haces, idiota. Y voy a cuidar de ti aunque tampoco lo quieres. Es mi derecho, me lo he ganado por soportarte todos estos años.

Aquel breve instante de camaradería cambió rápidamente a algo más íntimo. Durante los últimos días aquello había ocurrido en bastantes ocasiones y aun la asustaba un poco, porque aunque no lo quisiera, la hacía ser consiente de que las cosas con Zero estaban cambiando. Que eran mucho más que amigos aunque todavía no podían especificar en lo que se habían convertido realmente.

—¿Cómo puedo permitir que me manipules de esta manera? —le preguntó él con una seriedad absoluta y ella notó como se le aceleraba el corazón al sentir la caricia de sus dedos en sus labios—. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, ¿sabes? Eres lo que me hace débil. Debería odiarte, porque no calzas en mis planes.

—Shsss, shsss —lo instó a callar ella y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos para que no pudiera dejar de mirarla—. No te voy a exigir nada aunque me gustaría mantenerte fuera de todo esto. Sé que todo lo que sientes no se puede borrar así de fácil, pero un día dejará de doler tanto. Lo prometo, Zero, porque haré lo que esté en mi mano para que sea así. Pero por ahora, solo te pido una cosa: no hagas locuras. No te alteres innecesariamente ni te metas de cabeza en cosas que puedan hacerte daño, porque no solo será a ti a quien infrinjas ese dolor, sino que también me lo provocarás a mí.

Antes de ser verdaderamente consiente de lo que hacía, se inclinó levemente y unió sus labios a los de él. Solo fue un leve roce. Una sutil caricia y que sin embargo en ese momento para ambos significó muchísimo. Ella lo notaba y al ver la expresión incrédula y algo avergonzada de Zero, comprendió que él sentía lo mismo.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y algo abochornada se percató de que solo estaba cubierta con la toalla que había usado para salir del baño. Al parecer, estaba destinada a que sus encuentro son Zero fueran lo más vergonzosos posible.

—Venga, date prisa que tenemos que marcharnos. Si te apuras, aun podemos llegar a algunas de nuestras clases.

Zero la sujetó de la mano antes de que pudiera marcharse obligándola a que volviera a mirarle. Ya no parecía tan derrotado y estaba más tranquilo. Y ella se alegraba de que fuer así.

—Gracias.

Una palabra tan simple y que sin embargo contenía tanto, pensó ella. Estaban un poco más unidos que antes. Habían dado un paso importante en su relación.

—Te he dicho que siempre estaré allí para ti, ¿verdad? Pues ya es hora de que te lo tomes en serio —le sonrió, y cuando él soltó su mano se dio prisa en salir. Sin embargo, volvió a asomar la cabeza y se encontró con que él aun la seguía mirando—. Por cierto, Zero, no quiero que te confundas. Lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento solo ha sido… bueno, algo del momento. Que te quede claro, aún me debes un beso.

Yuki no podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón lo había hecho. Se alegraba por haber huido a tiempo ya que notaba como le ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza, pero nada mas voltearse comprendió que su buena suerte no era tanta, porque Kaien la miraba con evidente confusión y enojo. Sobre todo cuando vio como iba vestida.

—¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? Por favor, dime que Zero no esta encerrado allí y tú acabas de salir.

—Eh… no te preocupes, papá. Te prometo que no ha ocurrido nada que no haya pasado antes.

—Eso es lo que más temo —murmuró Kaien antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto bostezando. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, se detuvo un momento—. ¿Ya está mejor?

—Sí, lo esta.

Vio como su padre asentía y entraba en su cuarto. Suspiró con resignación. Aquel había sido un día muy raro, con demasiadas emociones a flor de piel y solo estaba comenzando. Esperaba que no hubiera más sorpresas antes de que llegara la noche, porque no creía poder soportarlas.

* * *

Yori esperó con paciencia a que saliera el último alumno de la sala de clases antes de animarse a entrar para hablar con Kaito. Aquella situación era bastante violenta para ella, pero dado que Yuki no parecía muy dispuesta a apurar las cosas con Zero, no tenía más remedio que interferir, y después de lo que había visto el día anterior, se le había ocurrido una idea genial aunque necesitaría ayuda extra si quería que su plan saliera del todo bien.

Sin embargo cuando los ojos de Kaito se encontraron con los suyos, toda su supuesta seguridad se tambaleo un poco. No quería recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos y de hecho, ella estaba segura de que odiaba a ese hombre, pero en algunas ocasiones parecía que su corazón no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

Corazón estúpido.

—Sayori, que sorpresa tan agradable el tenert…

—Cállate.

Él arqueo una de sus cejas mientras la miraba con evidente diversión por su enfado, pero al menos le había obedecido y no siguió hablando. Tenía que calmarse y demostrar seguridad. Aunque realmente por dentro siguiera furiosa y quisiera hacerle pagar por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

—Como hemos llegado a un acuerdo para lograr que la relación entre Yuki y Zero avance, tengo que pedirte un poco de ayuda para hoy, Kaito.

—Zero no ha venido a clases. Has elegido un mal día.

—Lo sé. Han tenido un retraso, pero llegaran en breve. Así que vengo a exponerte mi plan para que decidamos como lo llevamos a cabo.

—¿Sabes, Yori? Siempre he pensado que los problemas de las parejas tienen que resolverlos entre ellos mismos. Quizas si interferimos, empeoremos las cosas. ¿Te lo has planteado siquiera?

—La verdad es que no. Pero necesito que Yuki reaccione con rapidez antes de que termine casándose y después sufra —Yori se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y lo miró suplicante—. Por favor, Kaito. Creo que puedo hacer algo que la aliente a arriesgarse a probar algo nuevo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. Necesito que me eches una mano con Zero.

Las dudas que él tenía eran evidentes, aun así se sentó en la mesa del escritorio y suspiró resignado.

—Venga, dime tu brillante plan.

El espanto que mostraban los ojos de Kaito después de exponerle su idea la asustó un poco a ella también, pero estaba convencida de que aquello era lo mejor para sus amigos. El porcentaje de fallo y error no era tan pequeño como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero por lo menos no era mayor que el de las posibilidades de que las cosas salieran bien.

—¡Ni hablar! —Kaito se puso de pie y la miró como si estuviera loca—. ¿Es que quieres que Kiryu me mate? Si él se llega ha enterar…

—¿Y quien se lo va a decir? ¿Tú? Vamos, Kaito, sabes que no puede ir tan mal. Además prometiste ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?

Durante unos breves minutos la desafío con la mirada, luego con enojo se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se dispuso a llamar a Zero.

—Pero que quede claro, Sayori, si algo en esta tontería sale mal es culpa tuya. Que no se te olvide.

Ella le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación que él mantenía con Kiryu. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que ser una conspiradora podía ser tan divertido?

* * *

A pesar de que casi nunca le ocurría aquello, esa tarde Zero notaba como la jaqueca que sentía iba en aumento. Había sido un día complicado en muchos sentidos y solo quería irse a casa y aprovechar el fin de semana para poder asimilar todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida de la noche a lo mañana.

Y descansar. Sí, necesitaba desesperadamente descansar.

El que Kaito hubiera querido reunirse con él antes de que se marcharan había sido una sorpresa, pero suponía que Yagari le habría comentado a su amigo parte de lo ocurrido en su viaje y por ese motivo Kaito querría ver con sus propios ojos si estaba bien. Y la verdad es que se sentía tan cansado de todo que no había tenido ni ganas ni fuerzas para decirle que no. Además, quizás ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva le viniera bien.

El café donde habían quedado para juntarse no estaba lejos de la universidad y a esas horas no estaba tan concurrido, por lo cual se relajó y pidió un té mientras esperaba la aparición de Kaito. La puntualidad no era uno de sus puntos fuertes pero, tras años de conocerse, Zero había optado por no criticarle más aquello. ¿De que le servía?

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos leyendo cuando notó que alguien se acercaba hasta él. Al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica tímida que se había acercado ha hablar con Yori el día anterior y que en ese momento también parecía a punto de morir de la vergüenza.

—Eh… hola, Zero Kiryu —le dijo un poco titubeante pero decidida a no dejarse llevar por la timidez—. Puede que no me recuerdes, pero me llamo Maria Kurenai y ayer estabas con Sayori cuando yo… Bueno, la estoy esperando y pensé que podía pasar a saludar, ya sabes y… Te estoy molestando, ¿verdad?

Tendría que haber dicho que sí. De hecho, era lo que hacía con frecuencia sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran al respecto, pero aquel no era su mejor día y aquella chica parecía tan angustiada como se sentía él. No, ese día no tenía valor de ser tan intencionadamente cruel, sobre todo porque era evidente de que a ella le había costado mucho acercarse para hablarle.

—No, tranquila. Solo mato el tiempo mientras llega un amigo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de alegría y expectación antes de sonreírle con verdadera emoción. Dios, tendría que haber salido corriendo de allí y darle el plantón a Kaito. Era un idiota.

—Bueno… si es así, y como yo también espero a alguien, ¿podría sentarme contigo un momento? —le preguntó ella mientras volvía a sonrojarse todavía más—. Si te molesta, por favor dímelo, es solo que no quiero estar sola…

Con resignación, asintió en silencio y le indicó la silla que estaba frente a él. La joven se sentó con recato mientras lo miraba con evidente interés en sus ojos plateados.

Y una punzada de cierto miedo y reconocimiento lo recorrió. Notaba como se le cerraba el pecho y parecía que iba a comenzar a ahogarse…

Era imposible. Ella no podía parecerse a esa mujer… Solo era producto de su imaginación que estaba demasiado activa aquel día. Tenía que calmarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Maria con curiosidad y un poco de temor—. Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Y durante unos segundos así fue, pensó Zero. Notaba aun el frío miedo en el estomago y notaba los dedos de la manos entumecidos, sin embargo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tomó un trago de té de su tasa y se obligó a expulsar de su cabeza aquella idea absurda.

—No ocurre nada aparte del hecho que estoy un poco cansado. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo? Es que… pareces muy triste —le dijo ella con una preocupación que parecía autentica—. Lo siento, se que no tendría que preguntar… Soy tan tonta, pero…

—¿Eres amiga de Yuki? —se apresuró a cambiar de tema Zero antes de que la joven terminara entrometiéndose más en sus cosas. No estaba en su mejor momento, ya había hablado esa mañana más de lo que le hubiera gustado y prefería mantener las distancias con ella—. ¿Van juntas a clases?

—Sí. Ella es muy agradable conmigo. Además me ayuda cuando puede ya que mi salud no es muy buena y en ocasiones falto con frecuencia. Te había visto antes entre clases, pero no sabía que fueras su hermano.

—No lo soy.

La negativa escapó de sus labios con más prontitud y dureza de la que pretendía. Maria lo miraba con un mescla de asombro y temor por lo cual tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse de pie y dejarla allí sola.

—Ah… perdona, es que Yori lo comentó y yo pensé… Bueno, que la relación entre ustedes era de ese tipo.

—Nos criaron juntos y somos amigos, pero para mí, ella no es mi hermana. No podría serlo nunca. ¿Puedes comprenderlo, Maria?

A Zero, Maria Kurenai le parecía una chica agradable. Un poco tímida e insegura, pero no parecía una mala persona. Y a pesar de que no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran de él, consideraba que darle falsas expectativas a ella sería una completa crueldad. Por eso se había arriesgado a dejar que ella captara la indirecta. Si era una chica lista, lo haría.

Y lo hiso.

Una titubeante sonrisa asomó a sus labios y la resignación que él vio en sus ojos le dolió un poco pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Zero no podría interesarse en nadie más mientras Yuki siguiera viviendo.

—Vaya… así que es eso —Maria se rió un poco cohibida pero volvió a mirarlo con un poco de pena y una absoluta aceptación—. Has hecho una elección difícil, Zero. Pero espero que tengas suerte con ella, de verdad.

—Lamento si te he desilusionado.

—Descuida, solo es que por un momento pensé que quizás… —ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras se relajaba por primera vez desde que se había atrevido a hablarle—. Creo que me gustas un poco, y no sé por que. Pero comprendo que tú quieras a otra persona y eso me parece bien. Pero si en algún momento necesitas una amiga, aunque solo sea para una tontería, me gustaría que pudieras pensar en mí. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Zero.

El día seguía pareciendo irreal, pensó mientras seguía contemplando intrigado a la joven que acaba de ofrecerle una amistad que él no había pedido ni creía necesitar, sin embargo todo era tan confuso que se limitó a asentir.

Luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los de otra persona y fue consiente de la rabia y el dolor que estos reflejaban.

Tenía razón, el día empeoraba por momentos. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

* * *

—Yuki, ¿pero que te pasa…? ¡No corras!

Sin siquiera detenerse a esperar a su amiga, Yuki corrió rumbo al coche ardiendo de rabia por dentro.

¿Qué ella era la única cosa que le importaba?

¡Era un maldito mentiroso y ella una estúpida por haberle creído!

—Espera… un… momento… ¿quieres? —le dijo Yori mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y la miraba con preocupación—. ¿Pero que te pasa? Pareces una demente.

—¡Estaba con Maria Kurenai! —le gritó con enojo a Yori y fulminó con la mirada a los curiosos que estaba en el estacionamiento y la miraban sin mucho disimulo—. ¿Desde cuando se conocen y son tan amigos? ¡Por Dios, si Zero no es agradable con casi nadie!

—Bueno, yo los presenté —reconoció su amiga y se encogió de hombros ante su enojo—. Creo que a Maria le gusta un poco Zero y parecía interesada en conocerlo. ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de que el quizás conseguirle una novia mejore su carácter?

—¡Pues no! ¡Porque ayer acabo de dejar mi relación con Kaname en suspenso hasta que decida que voy ha hacer por lo que siento por Zero! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta acercarse a él y ahora tú vas por ahí haciendo de Cupido, Yori!

—No me habías dicho nada —se defendió la aludida y cierta culpabilidad se reflejó en sus ojos castaños—. Pero si te calmas un poco, Yuki, comprenderás que solo estaban platicando. ¿Sabes? Eso es algo que la mayoría de las personas hacen. No es como si los hubieras encontrado besándose.

—¡Pero estaban cogidos de la mano y no parecía muy dispuesto a echarla de allí! Y eso en Zero es… es… ¡Tú sabes como él es! Creo que ella también le gusta un poco —murmuró Yuki con rabia y pena a partes iguales.

Pero la rabia no disminuía, pensó ella mientras intentaba apartar aquella imagen de su cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad. Después de lo que aquella mañana estaba segura de que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. El hecho de que Zero le hubiera permitido acercarse a su pasado era a sus ojos una manera de decirle que podía acercarse también a su corazón, y después… lo encontraba platicando tranquilamente con otra.

Lo iba a matar.

—Yuki, cálmate un momento. Maria no es una mala chica y además sabes que es terriblemente tímida. Seguramente lo encontró allí solo y pensó en hacerle un poco de compañía. Incluso, creo que yo le pedí que viniera un momento para dejarle unos cuadernos que necesitaba. Solo fue una coincidencia, ¿lo ves?

No, no era capaz de ver nada. En ese momento solo quería desquitarse con alguien y su mayor preferencia era el idiota integral que iba caminando directamente hacia ella.

Se metió dentro del coche y puso el motor en marcha aunque Zero fue mas rápido logrando sujetar la puerta. Después de varios intentos infructuosos por abrir, le golpeó la ventanilla para que la bajara cuando comprobó que había echado los seguros a las puertas y no los iba a quitar.

—Yuki, ¿pero que te pasa? —le preguntó él mientras intentaba quitarle las llaves pero ella le dio un manotazo para que se apartara—. Deja de comportarte de forma tan infantil, ¿quieres? Ábreme la puerta para que nos vayamos a casa.

—Lárgate, imbécil. Y ni se te ocurra llegar a casa. Te juro que si apareces hoy por allí te arrepentirás.

—¿Y donde quieres que vaya?

—Pídele ayuda a tu gran amigo —le dijo mordaz mientras le indicaba con un gesto a Kaito que se acercaba hacia ellos y parecía visiblemente fastidiado—. Seguro que él te acoge.

—Yuki…

Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y aquello la enfureció aun más. No quería que él la viera llorar y supiera que era por su culpa. No se lo merecía.

—O quizás puedas pedirle ayuda a Maria Kurenai. Estoy convencida de que estará encantada de serte útil.

Sacó el coche del aparcamiento sin mirar a ninguno de ellos y puso rumbo a su casa. Estaba enojaba, pero sobre todo, se sentía muy triste por como habían acabado las cosas ese día. No podía dejar de llorar.

Aun así, una vocecita en su interior le recordó que quizás aquel dolor se lo tenía bien merecido. Los celos eran un sentimiento muy feo, y quizás ella había tenía a Zero teniendo que soportarlos durante mucho tiempo…

Ahora solo estaba pagando la parte que le correspondía a ella. Pero, Dios, como dolía.

* * *

No había que ser muy listo para comprender que aquella situación de locura era responsabilidad de las dos personas que lo miraban con igual expresión de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad. No sabía de quien había sido la gran idea, pero la habían fastidiado a lo grande. Yuki estaba furiosa con él.

—¿Quién va a ser el que me da una explicación?

Yori miró hacia el café e hiso señas a Maria que observaba todo desde la puerta con curiosidad. Luego sonrió a Zero a modo de disculpa.

—Tengo que hablar con Maria, pero Kaito estará encantado de explicártelo todo. Adiós, nos vemos el lunes —les dijo con fingida alegría antes de apresurarse a ir donde estaba la otra chica.

Su amigo gimió de frustración y luego levantó las manos para demostrar su inocencia.

—La idea fue de ella, a mi no me culpes.

—¿Y no le puedes decir que no?

—¿Se lo puedes decir tú a Yuki? Venga, Zero, solo es una discusión de nada. Vas a casa y le pides disculpas. Te perdonará enseguida.

Zero observó el camino por donde ella se había marchado y notó como la culpa se le asentaba en el pecho. Y lo peor de todo es que él no había hecho nada para merecer aquello.

—Está furiosa.

—Pues llévale flores —le dijo su amigo. Zero lo miró enojado—. Era una idea. Solo son cosas que les gustan a las chicas y pensé que te podría ayudar. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

La idea era tentadora, pero prefería solucionar aquel problema lo antes posible. Su día había sido tan malo…

—Gracias, pero no. Eso sí, tendrás que llevarme a casa. Por si no te has dado cuenta, me han dejado tirado.

—Hecho, eso es fácil. Además, asi me contarás que ha pasado con Yagari para que estuviera tan furioso cuando hable con él esta mañana. Apenas le puede sacar información…

Zero le indicó con un gesto a Kaito que esperara un momento cuando oyó que su móvil sonaba. Era una esperanza tonta, pero podría ser Yuki. Sin embargo cuando vio de quien era el mensaje que había recibido, comprendió que aquel día podía inscribirse entre los peores de su vida.

—¿Malas noticias? —le pregunto intrigado su amigo al ver su expresión de preocupación.

—Puede —Zero se guardó nuevamente el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarle—. Es Kuran. Me ha citado en su casa mañana a medio día.

Dice que tenemos cosas importantes de las cuales hablar los dos y… que no le diga nada a Yuki.

—Dime por favor que no vas a ir —le dijo Kaito con evidente alarma. Al comprender cual iba a ser su respuesta, su inquietud se transformó en enojo—. Eres un idiota, Zero.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Zero sabía que no la tenía y en parte había estado esperando aquello. La libertad de Yuki tenía un precio, lo había sabido siempre, y seguramente ahora Kuran pensaba cóbraselo con él. Aquel hombre era un jugador muy hábil, pero Zero estaba dispuesto a serlo aún más.

No por él, sino por la persona que más le importaba.

* * *

_Bueno, como podrán ver este capítulo ha resultado ser bastante más denso que el anterior que era un poco mas tierno pero lo he necesitado para poder avanzar en la trama de la historia. _

_Para todas aquellas que tanto han esperado un beso entre Yuki y Zero, les prometo que será en el capítulo que viene (ya lo tengo casi terminado, así que es seguro). Aunque no lo crean, me ha constado mucho encontrar el momento propicio, por eso lo he demorado tanto._

_Aparte y lo mas importante, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y se han dado el tiempo de leer. Espero les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos, claro. Y también muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable haber recibido tantos con este capítulo, y me alegra aun más porque tenía mis dudas sobre él._

_Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o reclamo es bien recibido._

_**Yahiro:** Me alegro que la historia te guste y bueno, la verdad es que la aparición de Maria en la historia tiene más de un motivo. Lo de poner celosa a Yuki ha sido un añadido pero además tendrá un cometido mas importante._

_**Linwen:** Lo del beso, como he comentado antes ya será la próxima semana. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, de verdad, pero me ha parecido apropiado buscar un momento adecuado y bonito para que ocurra. Lo siento, lo siento._

_**Neko589:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. De verdad intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y si eso les agrada, pues mucho mejor._

_**Caro:** Me alegro muchísimo de que mi fanfic te guste tanto y espero que lo siga haciendo. Y con respecto al último capitulo del manga, sin comentarios. Creo que ya muchas no sabemos que esperar._

_**Tania:** Bueno, creo que lo del beso se los debo aun a todas, pero es que la relación de Zero y Yuki tiene siempre matices tan complicados que un beso de buenas a primeras hubiera resultado un poco precipitado en mi opinión. Lo de la escena de celos como a muchas le parecía buena idea, lo he puesto en este capitulo y espero les haya gustado._

_**Mina Sanchez:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y sobre todo que a pesar de mis dudas, se haya captado tan bien la imagen que quería dar con él. Como ya habrán visto, he puesto una escena de celos entre Yuki y Zero, aunque Maria seguirá apareciendo durante la historia por diversos motivos._

_**ShadowDancer:** Pues muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo y espero te siga gustando la historia. Lamento que las actualizaciones sean solo una vez por semana, pero entre todo lo que debo hacer, solo me da tiempo para un capitulo semanal. Confío en que la espera te siga valiendo la pena._

_**Meel:** Bueno, más que nada lo del largo del capítulo es porque en ocasiones siento que me excedo demasiado, pero si a ustedes no les molesta, pues dejo de preocuparme. Me alegra que te guste le historia y muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que es resto no te decepcione._

_**Guest:** Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Ya ha tenido lugar una escena de celos entre Yuki y Zero como habían pedido varias y muchas gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquellos que guardan secretos:**

Yuki observaba desanimada por la ventana de la heladería como pasaban transeúntes de un lado a otro de la acera, aprovechando al máximo el extraño día soleado que se les había presentado. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo cual no creía que volvieran a ver en breve otro más de aquellos escaso días de calor.

Aquel sábado no tenía ganas de salir. De hecho, había pasado una noche tan mala plagada de sueños absurdos en los que aparecían Zero y Maria Kurenai, que solo la insistencia implacable de Yori logró sacarla de la cama. Por ese motivo, estaban sentadas allí tomando un helado mientras esperaban que las horas pasaran incansables una tras otra.

Se sentía muy triste.

—¿Sabes, Yuki? Mi idea de invitarte aquí era animarte un poco, pero ni siquiera has apartado la mirada de la ventana un segundo —le dijo Sayori con evidente pesar y resignación—. Por cierto, tu helado ya se ha derretido.

Ella miró con desgana la mescolanza en la que se había convertido su helado y encogiéndose de hombros sacó una cucharada que se llevó a los labios sin sentirle gusto a nada.

La tarde anterior lo oyó llegar a casa y esperó durante un par de horas a que fuera a darle un explicación, sin embargo él no se dignó a aparecer y la dejó sola revolcándose en su dolor y sus dudas como si ya no le importara lo más mínimo. Incluso cuando Kaien fue a decirle que la cena estaña lista y ella le dijo que no bajaría, tenía la leve esperanza de que Zero la obligara a bajar para que comiera algo. Pero é no lo hiso.

Odiaba a Zero. No. Odia a Zero y a Maria Kurenai.

—¿Aun no solucionas las cosas con Kiryu? —le preguntó Yori de manera tentativa—. Hoy no estaba en casa cuando fui a buscarte.

—No me interesa saber donde está —mintió ella y notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al intentar contener las lágrimas—. Quizá haya quedado con Maria en algún sitio, ¿quién sabe?

—No seas absurda, Yuki. Eso es prácticamente imposible así que no pienses en esas tonterías.

No por primera vez, Yuki notó la evidente incomodidad de su amiga. Sayori no era buena ocultándole cosas. Aunque podía hacerlo, siempre resultaba evidente para ambas cuando no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

—Yori… ¿Qué pasa realmente? Hoy cuando fuiste a casa parecías muy extraña y hasta el momento solo me has hablado de temas absurdos hasta que Zero ha aparecido en la conversación, con lo que pareces aun mas angustiada. ¿Discutiste ayer con él? Si te dijo algo que te haya hecho daño…

—No —le respondió ella con una mirada suplicante—. Lo siento tanto, Yuki. De verdad, te prometo que mi intención era buena, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. O mejor dicho, salieron como esperaba pero ustedes no hicieron exactamente lo que yo esperaba que hicieran.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—De Zero y Maria —reconoció Yori. Cuando la miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo los había presentado el día anterior y solo con verlos supe que a Maria él le interesaba un poco, así que pensé en darte un pequeño empujoncito para que vieras a Kiryu con otros ojos y con ayuda de Kaito logré juntarlos a los dos en el mismo lugar esperando que platicaran un poco y tú los encontraras. Eso sí, el plan tenía muchos fallos, porque Zero es… difícil y Maria demasiado tímida así que yo tampoco me esperaba aquella escena tan tierna. Quien se hubiera imaginado que Kiryu tiene su corazoncito, ¿verdad?

Yuki la lanzó una mirada airada ante la cual su amiga se calló de inmediato. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¡Sayori la había apuñalado por la espalda! Pero por otro lado aquello significaba que quizás Zero no estaba interesado en nadie más… Estaba comenzando a darle jaqueca.

—¿Pero por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido, Sayori? —Yuki notó como la rabia contra su amiga iba remitiendo poco apoco dejando solo nuevamente la pena en su lugar—. Las cosas con Zero iban bien. El jueves hablé con Kaname y le pedí suspender el compromiso y tomarnos un tiempo, pero ahora esto…

—¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho? Soy tu mejor amiga —le preguntó Yori un poco dolida—. En ese caso, Yuki, podría decirse que todo lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya por la omisión que has tenido.

—¡No pongas excusas tontas! Se lo conté a Zero y te lo iba a decir a ti ayer, pero entonces los vi a ellos dos juntos y… ¿Crees que a Zero le pueda gustar aunque sea un poco Maria?

Yori se sonrojó violentamente, señal inequívoca de que planeaba mentirle, por lo cual Yuki le advirtió con la mirada que ni lo intentara. Estaba harta de toda aquella situación de locos.

—Bueno… Maria es guapa, ¿no? Además de ser una persona agradable. Y si las cosas entre Kaname y tú siguieran tal cual, con planes de boda y todo eso, creo que ella sería una buena alternativa para Zero —Sayori suspiró y jugueteó con la servilleta que estaba en la mesa—. Yuki, solo ahora te has dado cuenta de lo que él siente por ti y durante años solamente has visto lo que te ha convenido. Estoy de acuerdo en que intentes aclarar las cosas para saber que sientes por ambos y créeme cuando te digo que quiero ayudarte porque eres mi amiga. Y aunque a Kiryu le parezca horrible saberlo, para mi él también lo es, así que quiero que sean felices los dos. Ya sea si están juntos o no.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo quiero? ¿Qué él no me importa?

—Claro que no pienso eso. Se que le quieres pero también está Kaname y todo lo que has pasado con él. Con ambos. Pero piensa en esto, por favor. Si ves que las cosas con Zero no van a avanzar hacia ningún lado, es mejor que lo dejes ir, y si él puede encontrar a otra persona que lo haga feliz, no seas tan egoísta como para negárselo. Ya ha perdido mucho, Yuki.

Y ella lo sabía, se dijo mientras recordaba el evidente dolor que había visto el día anterior en él mientras lo contaba lo que había ocurrido con su familia. Sí, Zero había perdido demasiado y ella absurdamente había pensado que el tenerlos a ellos a su lado lo compensaba de alguna manera y quizás fuera así, pero aun faltaba mucho para que las cosas volvieran a su equilibrio.

Zero quería venganza. Quería destruir a una mujer que le había dicho, podía se peligrosa no solo para él, sino también para quienes quería.

Si lo perdiera por aquello…

—Quiero que sea feliz. Que tenga una familia nuevamente. Que todo lo malo que le ocurrió ya no lo atormente más —dijo Yuki con convicción y miró fijamente a su amiga—. Sí, quiero que sea feliz, pero no con Maria Kurenai ni con ninguna otra, sino conmigo.

Yuki notó como se sonrojaba después de haber hecho semejante declaración. Ni ella misma se la esperaba, pero sabía con certeza de que era verdadera. A lo mejor era su lado más egoísta, pero no pensaba compartir a Zero con nadie más porque sus sentimientos por él estaban cambiando. O quizás, siempre habían estado allí dormidos y en ese momento simplemente estaban despertando.

—Eh… bueno, eso fue directo —Sayori le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano con cariño—. Supongo entonces que las cosas entre ustedes dos ya no son tan… ¿platónicas? Oh, por favor, déjame mentalizarme un segundo. Porque reconoce que es un poco extraño.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que tenía que darle una oportunidad a Zero?

—Sí —reconoció Yori y esta vez sonrió con verdadera alegría—. Pero es que hasta cierto punto no me lo creo. Bueno, prácticamente es como tu hermano. Muchos podrías pensar que es como incesto o algo…

—¡Yori, cállate! —Yuri miró disimuladamente a los ocupantes de las mesas más próximas y se sintió aliviaba al notar que nadie les prestaba atención a ellas—. No somos hermanos y ya desde hace un tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, no te quepa duda. Pero sí somos amigos, así que digamos que estamos en una fase entre ambas cosas —al ver la confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Yori, gimió de frustración y vergüenza—. No nos hemos besado ni nada de eso, ¿contenta? Solo estamos esperando… el momento.

—Vaya —la chica suspiró con teatralidad pero luego le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa—. Supongo que si ya han tardado tantos años en dar un paso así, un poco de tiempo más no debería por qué afectarlos. Venga, si ya has terminado con lo que queda de tu helado, salgamos de aquí. ¿Te apetece ir a ver algunas tiendas? Ya es pasado mediodía, pero aun tenemos todo el día por delante.

Yuki se dejó arrastrar de un sitio a otro mientras oía el parloteo alegre de su amiga. Ya no estaba tan triste y aunque aun seguía un poco enfada con Zero, esperaba que pudieran solucionar las cosas pronto. Eso sí, ella se negaba a ser quien diera el primer paso. Esa vez le tocaba a él.

Estaba fuera de la librería esperando a que su amiga terminara de pagar las compras cuando algo llamó su atención y sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Quizas Kaien le había dicho donde encontrarla, ya que a menos que ella lo llevara a rastras hasta la zona de tiendas, Zero no se acercaba jamás por allí.

Lo vio mirar un escaparate unos segundos y luego él siguió su camino. Con una rápida mirada, Yuki comprobó que Sayori aun platicaba despreocupadamente con el dueño de la tienda, así que sin mucha culpabilidad, cruzó la calle antes de que él no se percatara de que ya la había encontrado.

—¡Zero! —le gritó Yuki e intentó abrirse paso entre toda aquella gente mientras pedía muchas disculpas—. ¡Hey, Zero, detente! ¡Zero!

Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al final de la calle y ya no lo vio. ¡Maldición! Estaba cansada y acalorada y todo para nada porque él ni siquiera la había visto. Sin embargo era difícil que no la hubiera oído cuando le gritó, entonces, ¿por qué no se giró? Era un comportamiento muy extraño en Zero. ¿Seguiría enfado por lo del día anterior?

—Yuki, ¿pero que haces? —le preguntó Yori al llegar a su lado y mirarla con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

—Es que he visto a Zero y pensé que…

—Zero jamás viene por aquí a menos que lo traigamos nosotras, así que solo debes haberte confundido. Lo más probable es que esté con Kaito o practicando en las salas de tiro, ¿no es lo que suele hacer los sábados? Venga, deja de pensar en tonterías y sigamos con lo nuestro.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, Yori.

A pesar de saber que su amiga podía estar en los cierto, algo la mantenía intranquila, como si hubiera pasado algo muy importante por alto. Era extraño que Zero no la hubiera oído y ella estaba segura de que era él, sin embargo a la vez sentía como si aquella hubiera sido una persona completamente diferente. Y no pueden existir dos personas que se parezcan tanto e menos que…

No. Imposible. Si aquel no era Zero, seguramente solo había sido un producto de su imaginación motivado por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con la familia de su amigo y las frustraciones de día. Tenía que serenarse, ya que solo estaba consiguiendo pensar en cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

Porque los fantasmas no existían, ¿verdad?

* * *

Zero consultó su reloj y al comprobar que ya eran casi la una de la tarde bajó del coche. No era de por si una persona dada a llegar tarde como Kaito, pero se negaba a obedecer completamente las ordenes de Kuran. Si tantas ganas tenía de hablar con él, pues que lo esperara.

Miró con desgana a su alrededor. Era una casa grande y antigua. Bonita, pero a su manera de ver las cosas, completamente innecesaria. Y pensar que si las cosas salían como aquel hombre deseaba pudiera ser que Yuki terminara viviendo allí…

Notó un extraño escalofrío que lo recorría, como si lo estuvieran observando. Y no sería raro, ya que por aquel lugar solían pulular los idiotas que trabajaban y ayudaban a Kuran. Seguramente estarían al tanto de su llegada y atraso, claro. No estarían muy contentos y a él le daba igual.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que ni siquiera hiso el intento de llamar. Sabía donde se encontraría Kaname Kuran y si tenía suerte, podría entrar y salir de allí con la mayor prontitud posible, sin embargo no fue tan afortunado, ya que nada más cruzar el corredor principal se encontró en un pequeño salón circular donde dos de los amigos de Kuran lo observaban.

—Mira lo que nos ha traído el gato, Kain —dijo Hanabusa Aido. Era evidente la aversión que sentía por su presencia aquel chico rubio, guapo y completamente leal a Kuran. Zero se contuvo para no decirle que la antipatía era mutua—. Llegas tarde, Kiryu.

—Déjalo en paz, Hanabusa —le interrumpió Kain Akatsuki—. Buenas tardes, Kiryu. Es verdad que llegas un poco tarde, pero Kaname aun te espera. Dame un minuto y le avisaré de tu llegada.

—Descuida, Akatsuki. Puedo encontrar el camino yo solo. No tengo mucho tiempo para perder con Kuran.

Nada más dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la sala interior, notó como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza. Cuando giró el rosto, se encontró con los ojos azules de Aido que lo miraban enfurecido.

—Muestra un poco más de respeto, Kiryu. Esa boca tuya te meterá en problemas —le advirtió el chico con enojo—. Kaname ha tenido la paciencia…

—Suéltame o te romperé el brazo. Y no estoy bromeando —Zero intentó zafarse pero al parecer aquel idiota no comprendía cuando le hablaban en serio.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Hanabusa —Kain sujetó el otro brazo de su primo y lo tiró con poca delicadeza hasta lograr apartarlo—. Kiryu es un invitado, ¿recuerdas?

Un invitado y un cuerno, pensó Zero, pero agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza la intervención de Akatsuki. La verdad, es que dejando de lado el hecho de que trabajara para Kuran, él no le desagradaba tanto a diferencia de lo que sí ocurría con su primo.

Kain Akatsuki era mucho más tranquilo y calmado que Aido. Un poco la voz de la razón del exaltado chico, quizás por el hecho de ser mayor que él. Y había que reconocer que tenía la capacidad de controlarlo, una tarea que Zero consideraba de una dificultad increíble. Aun así, cuando los ojos marrones de Kain se encontraron con los suyos, comprendió que él también entendía que la llamada de Kuran era por algún motivo realmente importante.

—Kiryu, me alegra ver que ya has llegado. Te estábamos esperando.

Se sorprendió un poco de no haber notado la llagada de Takuma Ichijo, el mejor amigo y la mano derecha de Kuran. Zero evaluó su sonrisa que parecía sincera y que incluso se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes aportándole un aspecto aun más agradable a su rostro. Muchas veces había deseado odiarlo pero hasta el momento le había sido imposible hacerlo. Sería como intentar odiar a un niño, por Dios.

—Ichijo —lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y miró de reojo a Aido que parece muy resentido con todos ellos—. Si pudiéramos apurar esto…

—Claro, claro. Sígueme —le señaló él mientras se encaminaban hacia el despacho que solía utilizar Kuran—. Agradezco que hayas venido. Sé que un sábado no es el mejor día para pedirte una cita y se lo dije a Kaname, pero él estaba convencido de que podrías sacar algo de tiempo. Eres muy amable.

¿Amable? ¡Por Dios, si Kuran no le había dejado opción! Todo aquello era por Yuki, se repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba la rubia cabeza que iba precediéndolo. Aquel lugar no le gustaba y no le agradaban los que vivían allí. Siempre había preferido su espacio, con las personas que conforman su entorno y quizás debería haber hecho caso a Kaito cuando le pidió que no fuera, pero…

—Ya estamos aquí —le dijo con amabilidad Ichijo mientras llamaba a la puerta antes de abrirla—. Kaname, Kiryu ya ha llegado.

—Gracias, Takuma —le dijo Kuran mientras le indicaba a Zero con un gesto que entrara—. Puedes dejarnos solos. Y que nadie nos interrumpa, por favor.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó en Zero cierta sensación de malestar. Era una estupidez y lo sabía, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo con aquel hombre y no empezaría en aquel momento. Kuran era un manipulador. Un jugador muy hábil e increíblemente inteligente, pero él nunca había estado dispuesto a convertirse en otra pieza más en su partida. Sin embargo, al igual que él, quería a Yuki e incluso la había protegido. Solo por ella, Zero lo había tolerado durante todo ese tiempo. Tenía que pensar en los sentimientos de Yuki. En lo que ella querría…

—Puedes tomar asiento, Kiryu —le dijo Kuran mientras le indicaba una butaca frente a él—. Has llegado tarde y lo has hecho a propósito. Eso me desagrada, sin embargo es comprensible ya que siempre has sido un chico muy difícil. Hay cosas que jamás cambian, ¿verdad?

—¿Solo me has hecho venir hasta aquí para criticar mi comportamiento? Si ese es tu motivo, podrías habérmelo ahorrado. Desde hace años sé que no te agrado.

—Siéntate y cállate. Porque ahora vas a escucharme —Kaname sin embargo se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro con paso lento pero constante—. Siempre has sido un pequeño fastidio, Kiryu. Desde que llegaste a casa de Kaien siendo un niño supe que entorpecerías mis planes y no me he equivocado, aunque reconozco que has sido más paciente de lo que esperaba. Confiaba en que este ataque de celos se produjera cuando eras un adolescente y sin embargo no fue así, pero ahora… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Realmente crees que Yuki me dejará para estar contigo? Eres tan ingenuo.

Zero notaba como la sangre le bullía a causa de la rabia. Sentía el corazón atronándole en los oídos pero no podía perder el control. Sería muy fácil rendirse a sus impulsos y golpear a aquel imbécil pero, ¿qué conseguiría? Yuki seguramente se enteraría y se enfadaría aun más con él. No. Tenía que controlarse.

—Ella no es una pieza para que la utilices a tu gusto, Kuran —cuando él lo miró, Zero notó el odio mutuo que también se alojaba dentro de él—. Si realmente la quisieras, jamás la habrías puesto en esta situación.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó él con una calma peligrosa—. Puede que tengas razón y mi forma de quererla no sea la más adecuada, pero creo que es mejor que la tuya, Kiryu. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle aparte de un hombre dividido? Tu vida es una venganza. Vives y respiras por acabar con quien destruyó a tu familia y me parece bien. Sobre todo si en esa lucha terminas muriendo tú. Sigue haciéndolo, por favor. Y de paso, puedes ahórranos así a los demás tu presencia. Tu muerte, sería un regalo, ¿no lo crees? De ese modo podrías volver a estar con tu familia. Seguro que los extrañas.

Aquello acabó con su paciencia, y antes de poder comprender lo que hacía, Zero se había puesto de pie para sujetar a Kuran de la camisa y estamparlo con fuerza contra la pared. Estaba furioso y no podía pensar con claridad sobre todo al ver que él seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Kiryu, Kiryu. Que poco has cambiado desde que eras un niño malhumorado y arrogante —intentó aflojar un poco el agarre de Zero pero no lo logró, así que desistió y se quedó tranquilo—. Hace falta tan poco para hacerte perder la calma… Aun así, no puedo deshacerme aun de ti porque Yuki te necesita y solo eso te sigue manteniendo a su lado. Que te quede claro, si sigues vivo y a su lado es solo por ella, y claro, porque yo te lo permito.

—Ella está contigo porque no ha visto la verdadera clase de víbora que eres —le dijo mientras presionaba un poco más y notaba como a Kuran se le entrecortaba la respiración por la falta de oxigeno. Aflojó un poco—. El que debería dejarla en paz eres tú. Ella te ha pedido un tiempo porque no tiene las cosas claras y te prometo que haré lo posible para que no vuelva contigo.

Zero lo soltó y vio como Kuran se dejaba caer apoyado en la pared hasta el alfombrado suelo del despacho. Sin embargo en vez de una respuesta mordaz o hiriente, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando pareció calmarse un poco, los ojos oscuros e inteligentes de Kuran se clavaron nuevamente en los suyos.

—Ah, Kiryu, ¿de verdad crees que la dejaré ir tan fácilmente? —le preguntó con evidente diversión—. Le estoy dando un tiempo porque no tengo más opción si quiero que esté contenta, pero pasado el plazo que considere necesario, Yuki volverá conmigo. Así que, aprovecha bien el tiempo que te he dado con ella, porque no creo que vuelva a ser tan generoso en la vida.

Aquel idiota realmente la trataba como si ella fuera de su propiedad y Zero no podía soportarlo más. Quizas Kuran tuviera razón y el amor que él sintiera por Yuki siempre estaría un poco teñido por lo ocurrido en su pasado, pero por lo menos él la quería de verdad, sin condiciones y aceptaría lo que ella decidiera solo por verla feliz, pero aquel hombre… Kaname Kuran la quería en sus términos y Zero temía que llegado el momento, y si se salía con la suya, la convertiría en una persona completamente irreconocible. Yuki no merecía aquello.

—Ella no volverá contigo. Nunca —le dijo Zero con rabia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Te juro que no voy a permitirlo.

No se esperaba aquello, pensó Zero al sentir el golpe en el tobillo y caer al suelo. Kuran se puso rápidamente de pie y lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello obligándolo a levantar el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Escúchame bien, Kiryu, porque no lo volveré a repetir —Kaname lo sujetó del cabello con más fuerza aun y sonrió—. Yuki regresará conmigo porque así ha debido ser siempre, y eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar. Y cuando sea mi esposa, te haré desaparecer de su vida, te lo juro. Así que se un buen chico y aprovecha el tiempo que generosamente te estoy dando. Es el último que te queda con ella.

Cuando Kuran lo soltó finalmente, notó como un intenso dolor se le extendía por el cráneo pero de igual modo se puso de pie y observó como él se disponía a abandonar la estancia, sin embargo, antes de salir, Kuran se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Por cierto, Kiryu, ¿como van las averiguaciones del asesinato de tu familia? —le preguntó con tranquilidad y aparente preocupación—. He oído rumores de que cierta mujer… ha vuelto. Deberías tener cuidado, ¿sabes? Hay personas a las que no le gustan los cabos sueltos y quizás ella entre en esa categoría.

Una vez a solas, Zero notó como una rabia renovada contra Kaname Kuran nacía dentro de él. Yuki… Su familia… Sien embargo, ¿por qué él parecía saber tanto de un tema que Yagari se había empeñado en mantener en secreto? ¿Qué sabía realmente Kuran sobre Shizuka Hiou? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo aquello?

Muchas preguntas a las que aun no podía dar respuestas pero lo haría, se prometió mientras salía de esa casa de locos.

Pero lo primero, era mantener a Yuki lejos de aquel tipo. Ahora le tocaba a él jugarse el todo por el todo, ya que no iba a dejar que ella se le escapara. No más.

* * *

Una hora después de que Kiryu hubiera salido de su casa, Kaname se dejó caer con desgana en su cama. Las cosas no habían salido como él deseaba, pero ese era siempre el problema con Zero: no era bueno adaptándose a sus planes. Aun así, la situación había quedado relativamente clara entre ambos y si de algo estaba convencido, era del hecho de que por nada del mundo el chico le diría nada de aquella reunión a Yuki. Con respeto a ella, Kiryu si era bastante predecible.

Odiaba la idea de dejar que las cosas avanzaran un poco más entre ellos, pero no tenía tiempo de interponerse entre Yuki y lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo con su amigo. En ese momento sus preocupaciones eran aun mayores y bueno, aunque no le gustara, iba a tener que ponerla a ella en un segundo plano de momento. Pero una vez solucionado todo aquello, la haría regresar a su lado y pondría punto final a aquella absurda amistad con el chico de los Kiryu.

Nuevamente tomó el sobre que contenía la carta que había recibido aquella mañana y notó como se le tensaba el estomago. Las cosas no podían ser peores a su punto de vista, sobre todo porque ella era impredecible. Podía serles de gran ayuda o simplemente complicarlo todo aun más, pero en ese caso él solamente tenía que limitarse a obedecer ordenes. Por lo menos hasta que tuviera algún plan para poder solucionar todo aquello, aunque a algunos no les gustara.

Desdobló la misiva para leerla nuevamente aunque sabía que era absurdo. En lo que iba del día la había releído tantas veces que ya se la sabía de memoria y estaba seguro de no haber pasado nada por alto, pero aun así, no podía evitar odiar aquello en lo que se había visto envuelto aunque no lo deseara.

_Cuando recibas esta nota me habré puesto en movimiento para encontrarme contigo. No hagas ninguna estupidez como intentar arreglar las cosas tú solo, Kaname. Esta vez, te ceñirás a mi plan, ya que la situación en la que nos encontramos es bastante compleja._

_Shizuka ha escapado y creo que está dispuesta a volver allí. No se si es por el chico o por algún otro motivo. Su fuga fue una verdadera sorpresa ya que parecía muy decaída últimamente, pero sabes que no es estable en sus emociones. Tienes que encontrarla antes de que haga algo que delate su presencia o que ponga sobre aviso a Yagari Touga. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, se que aun no ha desistido de su búsqueda._

_Encuentra a Shizuka y mantenla encerrada, pero procura no hacerle daño. Sé que esto no te gustará pero no tenemos otra opción porque temo que esté dispuesta a todo. No creo que haga falta recordarte que todo esto debe quedar en el mayor secretismo posible._

_Confío en ti. No me decepciones._

¿Cómo había terminado metido en eso? Bueno, lo sabía aunque no le gustara pensar en ello. Aun así, la escapada de Shizuka había ocurrido en el peor momento posible, aunque había sido lista para poder mantenerse escondida durante tanto tiempo. Él llevaba más de una semana buscándola y aun no tenía noticias de su paradero.

¿Estaría recibiendo ayuda? La última información que le trajo Takuma había sido de que ella estaba en la ciudad, un verdadero problema, pero por lo menos no tendría que volver a salir de viaje, y además, al final terminaría dando con ella. Era una mujer inteligente a pesar de su estado emocional un poco volátil, pero jamás sería más lista que él.

Sin embargo, si sus suposiciones eran correctas y lo que Shizuka quería era a Zero Kiryu, tal vez una demora en sus planes no le vendría tan mal. Si tenía suerte, ella se lo quitaría en medio y después él solo tendría que consolar a una apenada Yuki. Aquello sería perfecto para sus planes, justicia divina ya que aquel chico debió haber muerto años atrás, pero aun así, no podía dejarlo todo en manos del azar. Habría de pensar en alguna manera de poder utilizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su favor.

Cuando era más joven, lo ocurrido a la familia de Kiryu le pareció algo terrible y muchas veces tuvo la tentación de revelar aquel secreto, pero a sus veintinueve años, comprendía que algunas cosas eran inevitables. La muerte de aquella familia había sido una de aquellas cosas y las terribles mentiras que yacían debajo eran otras. En aquel juego él solo había sido un peón, pero las tornas iban a cambiar.

No había tiempo para recuerdos ni reflexiones que no le aportarían nada, por ese motivo se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse rápidamente a su despacho. Había llegado el momento de hacer planes. Planes importantes y si quería ser quien ganara aquella partida, debía tener una buena estrategia y las piezas adecuadas para llevarla acabo.

Comenzó a anotar con precisión en su libreta las cosas que debía realizar con urgencia, sin embargo al llegar a cierta persona, notó como nuevamente la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Zero Kiryu, Zero Kiryu. ¿Cómo alguien tan insignificante podía convertirse en algo tan molesto?

Durante algún tiempo había fantaseado con la posibilidad de quitárselo de encima de manera permanente, pero no tenía una forma adecuada de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora sí. Definitivamente, Kiryu iba a morir.

Shizuka Hiou sería su chivo expiatorio, pensó con una sonrisa y siguió escribiendo. La suerte no existía, solo era cosa de ser lo baste inteligente para modificar las posibilidades que a uno se le presentaban para que la partida siempre acabara a su favor.

Y él, no cometía errores.

* * *

Aquella tarde Maria no se sentía especialmente animada. Había estado un poco enferma la semana anterior y su cuerpo aun acusaba los efectos de aquel nuevo desgaste. Detestaba sentirse así, pero después de tantos años ya estaba habituada.

No quería ver a nadie, así que se escondió en la biblioteca. Allí seguro que no la buscarían, ya que tenía prohibido permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar por el polvo de los libros y eso. Aun así, ella se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se ocultó tras la cortina mientras miraba con desgana el jardín que ya mostraba las tonalidades del otoño y que en poco tiempo más sería un bonito cuadro de invierno.

Aun se sentía tan avergonzada por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Nunca imaginó que su plática con Zero Kiryu generara un problema tan grande y Yuki Cross le gustaba mucho. Seguramente ahora estaría pensando lo peor sobre ella, se dijo Maria y notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué siempre tenía tan mala suerte en elegir a las personas que deseaba querer?

Zero le había gustado por bastante tiempo hasta que la presentación de Sayori le dio la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pero todo resultó ser un fiasco, porque él prácticamente le dijo en su cara que estaba enamorado de Yuki y que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Era patética, pero, ¿cómo se luchaba contra eso? Era enfermiza, tímida, cobarde y además escogía mal a los chicos. Quizas debería morirse de una vez y dejar de preocupar cada pocas semanas a sus padres.

Las voces en el pasillo la alertaron y se escondió aun más cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. No podía tener peor suerte, habían dado con ella en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo las voces de sus padres se mezclaban con la de una desconocida que sin embargo parecía algo… familiar. Pensó en asomarse y mirar, pero temía que pudieran descubrirla ya que era obvio que no lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, así que siguió escondida en aquel lugar esperando la oportunidad adecuada para poder escapar.

—No es el mejor momento para que hayas venido aquí, Shizuka. Comprendo que tienes que quedarte en algún sitio pero, si te están buscando…

La voz de su padre sonaba preocupada, comprendió Maria. Era lógico suponer que aquella mujer no traía precisamente buenas noticias, porque su padre no perdía jamás los nervios a menos que ella estuviera muy enferma.

—Solo necesito que me den alojamiento una noche. Tengo un sitio donde ir pero no podré ponerme en camino hasta mañana. Hermana, por favor, si no fuera tan importante ni siquiera habría venido hasta aquí.

"Hermana" "Shizuka". Rápidamente Maria ató los cabos sueltos y comprendió de quien se trataba la visita y el motivo por el cual su padre no parecía muy contento. Aquella era la desaparecida hermana de su madre, la cual se rumoreaba estaba un poco loca, y que ella jamás había conocido. Con razón le parecía familiar su timbre de voz, ya que ella y su madre eran bastante parecidas.

—Solo por esta noche —dijo su madre por fin—. Pero por favor, Shizuka, nadie puede saber que te hemos permitido quedarte aquí, ¿comprendes? Nos veríamos envueltos en un asunto muy complicado y la salud de Maria…

—Te lo prometo, hermana. Y muchas gracias. Mañana a primera hora saldré de aquí y no volveré a molestarlos.

Maria oyó como salía aquella mujer de la habitación y el tono un poco airado de su padre al reprocharle a su madre el permitir aquella situación, sin embargo ella estaba verdaderamente intrigada. Nunca se hablaba de aquella mujer y a su modo de ver no parecía una demente. Tal vez lo ocultara muy bien, se recordó y volvió a mirar con atención por la ventana.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar el coche que estaba aparcado en uno de los laterales de la casa como si no quisieran que lo vieran, y cuando aquella extraña mujer fue directo hacia él comprendió la razón de tanto secretismo. Era igual que en las fotografías que había visto. Muy guapa, pensó Maria y se acercó más a la ventana para poder verla mejor. Sin embargo lo siguiente que vio la dejó completamente confundida.

¡Eso no era posible! Él no… ¿pero que era aquello?

A pesar de no haber gritado, algo debió de alertarlo de su presencia, ya que levantó el rostro y durante un instante se miraron con mutua curiosidad. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y se volvió a responder justo en el momento que aquella mujer parecía explicarle algo a lo que él se limitaba a asentir antes de seguirla y desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Maria salió con prisas de su escondite y se dirigió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Aquello era imposible, no podía ser que él estuviera allí. Mucho menos después de lo que había ocurrido en el café el día anterior, sin embargo ella no había visto visiones. Era él, estaba segura. Era él.

Se dejó caer en la cama y enterró el rostro en su almohada mientras intentaba calmarse un poco. Dios, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Una familiar desaparecida que llegaba a casa pidiendo ayuda y Zero Kiryu junto a ella. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué a pesar de ser el mismo le parecía a la vez distinto?

Lo peor era que no podía hacer preguntas indiscretas o sabrían que había estado espiando. Bueno, entonces tendría que averiguar las cosas por otros medios. Los sirvientes siempre eran una buena alternativa, se dijo satisfecha.

* * *

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Yuki cogió el primer libro que encontró, se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre su regazo. Se preparó para preguntar quien era y que quería, pero la puerta simplemente se abrió y Zero entró en su habitación cerrando con llave la cual guardó después en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Ella lo miró con rencor pero él no pareció inmutarse, ya que se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado mirándola con curiosidad. Tuvo la tentación de empujarlo fuera de allí, pero parecía un poco cansado y además ella quería que se disculpara, ¿verdad? En ocasiones había que ceder un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él sin apartar sus ojos violetas de ella.

—Estudio.

Zero comenzó a reír y de cierta manera ella notó como el enfado y la tensión que le atenazaron el corazón durante todo el día cedía poco a poco. Aquel era el chico que ella quería. Sin preocupaciones y capaz de reírse por cualquier tontería. Aunque esta tontería fuera ella.

—¿De verdad? Me sorprende.

—Aunque no lo creas, idiota, tú no eres el único listo en esta familia —le dijo ella con fingido enfado pero a la vez encantada de verlo tan relajado—. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

—Es una novela romántica, Yuki —le dijo él antes de romper nuevamente en carcajadas.

—¿Qué? No puede ser… —pero al mirar lo que tenía en las manos, comprendió que efectivamente había cometido un error y notó como se ruborizaba de la vergüenza—. ¡Eres un idiota, Zero!

—Eh, que la que se equivocó fuiste tú. Simplemente podrías haberme dicho que estabas leyendo en vez de fingir que… ¡Ay, Yuki, para! ¡Deja de golpearme con ese maldito libro!

Él le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en el piso fuera de su alcance. Ella suspiró con frustración y se recostó a su lado mirándolo nuevamente. Zero se puso de constado y ella hiso lo propio para quedar frente a frente. Era raro, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban de aquella manera, juntos simplemente por el placer de sentirse acompañados. Cuando eran más niños lo hacían casi siempre, sobre todo si alguno de ellos estaba enfadado o triste, pero como muchas cosas en sus vidas aquello también había cambiado. Yuki jamás pensó que algo tan simple podía extrañarse tanto.

—Lo siento —le dijo Zero y ella pudo apreciar el sincero arrepentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos—. No sé muy bien porque te has enfadado tanto, pero de todos modos lo siento.

¿Qué podía decirle?, se preguntó ella con angustia. ¿Qué era por culpa de Maria Kurenai? ¿Qué estaba celosa de que él pudiera sentir algo por otra persona aunque ella había sido una egoísta con él durante mucho tiempo?

—Yo también lo siento —Yuki buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Supongo que reaccioné un poco mal. Bueno, muy mal pero recuerda que la culpa fue tuya. No deberías haber estado allí con Maria Kurenai.

—_Me encontré allí _con Maria, lo que no es lo mismo que _estar allí_ con ella —Zero sonrió y el presionó levemente los dedos de la mano que tenía en la suya—. Además, Yuki, tú eres la que no deja de incordiarme para que sea amable y haga amigos, ¿lo has olvidado?

—¡No me salgas con eso, Zero! Además… preferiría que tus amigos no fueran tan guapos —Yuki se cubrió los ojos con su mano libre y gimió de frustración—. Soy lo peor, lo sé, pero estoy celosa. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Maria Kurenai, por favor. Lo de ayer fue horrible. Me sentía muy mal.

Notó como él le apartaba con ternura la mano de los ojos y la instaba a mirarlo. Aquella confesión podía inscribirse entre las más vergonzosas de su vida pero ya estaba hecha. Lo que le había dicho a Yori era verdad. Zero merecía ser feliz y le gustaría ser ella quien le aportara un poquito de esa felicidad.

—Fue idea de Sayori y Kaito, ¿lo sabes, Yuki? No sé que plan absurdo tenían, pero aquel encuentro no fue precisamente casual.

—Lo sé, Yori me lo confesó todo hoy cuando hemos salido temprano. Pero aun así, no se me olvida que estabas hablando con esa chica y le estabas dando la mano.

Zero cerró los ojos y gimió con dramatismo.

—¿En qué estaba pensando Dios cuando creó a las mujeres? —volvió a mirarla y esta vez no había ni una pizca de diversión en su mirada—. La chica es agradable y fue amable conmigo. No me gusta si eso es lo que está preocupando esa cabecita tuya. Solo coincidimos, hablamos un poco y le dejé claro que no tengo interés ni estoy libre para comenzar una relación, ¿contenta?

Feliz, pensó Yuki mientras daba saltos de alegría interiormente, pero no podía decirle algo así, ¿verdad? Por lo que simplemente prefirió asentir y pasar a un tema menos complicado.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? No has venido a cenar y pensé que estabas con Kaito, pero él también llamó preguntando por ti.

Durante un instante, pareció que él sopesaba la posibilidad de si decirle la verdad o no, sin embargo al parecer se decidió por lo primero.

—Estuve dando vueltas por allí en la mañana y luego me fui a practicas de tiro. Tenía el móvil apagado, por eso Kaito no se pudo poner en contacto conmigo. Luego, como no sabía si intentarías envenenarme durante la cena, preferí cenar fuera.

—Muy gracioso, Zero —le dijo ella pero se sintió mejor al saber que no había estado con nadie en especial, sin embargo recordó aquello que le pareció tan extraño y lo miró ceñuda—. ¿No has ido hoy por casualidad a ver tiendas?

—¿Qué? ¿Para que voy a hacer eso? —la confusión de él era tan evidente, que Yuki comprendió enseguida que era verdad—. No desperdiciaría jamás un sábado en eso, a menos que me arrastres a ir contigo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no. Nada. Solo es que pensé que te había visto pero es lógico que solo fuera cosa de mi imaginación. Supongo que estaba pensando en ti, la verdad es que no había hecho nada más desde el día anterior así que supongo que me dejé llevar y…

Nada más admitir aquello, Yuki comprendió lo que había hecho. No es que se avergonzara de lo que sentía por él, de hecho, siempre era ella quien le decía a Zero que lo quería a pesar de que él no parecía dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y a ella no le molestaba. Pero aquello de haber estado pensando en él… ¿se podía ser mas obvia? Si se podía morir de la vergüenza, ese era su momento.

Sin embargo él no parecía divertido por aquello, sino que la miraba con intensidad, como si en algún momento entre aquellas absurdas confesiones aquellas barreras que siempre los había separado se hubieran derribado finalmente. Por un momento, Zero parecía en paz consigo mismo, sin aquella carga añadida de la muerte de su familia y el dolor que le había causado. Durante ese momento, eran solo ellos dos. Sin un pasado, un presente o un futuro que los aguardara. Estaban allí porque querían, no porque debían hacerlo.

—No eres guapa —le dijo al fin él logrando confundirla un poco y sacándola de aquel estado de ensoñación. Sin embargo, Zero sí parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo—. Y la verdad, es que la mayoría de las veces para mí has sido un verdadero incordio, así que no me gustas por eso. Dios, ni siquiera sé porque me gustas realmente, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti, Yuki.

Ella podía notar aun sus manos entrelazadas y le acarició con su mano libre la pálida mejilla. ¿Por qué siempre Zero la hacía sentir de aquella manera, como algo impuesto y doloroso? No quería que fuera así. No quería aquella clase de amor que hacía tanto daño.

—No quiero ser el veneno que dices que soy. No quiero provocarte más dolor, Zero. Que me quieras de esa manera… me hace daño.

—Lo sé, y por eso he tomado una decisión.

Yuki notó como la tensión le formaba un nudo en el estomago y contuvo la respiración. Estaba expectante y a la vez aterrada, pero aun así seguía pendiente de él y de las palabras que fuera a decir.

—Me preocupo por ti y siempre lo has sabido, pero además he reconocido que lo que me haces sentir no lo puedo evitar. Por eso, he comprendido que no quiero seguir sintiendo esto como una obligación, sino, porque deseo hacerlo.

—Yo… no te comprendo, Zero —estaba tan consternada y asustada por aquella extraña confesión que se negaba a hacerse ilusiones—. Por favor, no juegues conmigo…

—Significa que te he elegido a ti, Yuki —le dijo él con total seguridad—. Porque te amo.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas le inundaran los ojos a pesar del intento desesperado que hiso por contenerlas. Notó que Zero se acercaba un poco más a ella y pudo sentir su respiración sobre el rostro. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, supo con total certeza que aquel era el momento.

Sus manos seguían unidas y la distancia que los separaba era mínima. Los dos estaban allí, frente a frente y por primera vez sin que nada se interpusiera realmente entre ellos. Era un momento precioso, pensó Yuki, y cerró los ojos cuando él le sujeto con delicadeza la barbilla y unió sus labios a los suyos.

Aquella primera caricia fue leve. Un contacto suave, dulce y exploratorio. La primera oportunidad para estar verdaderamente cerca del otro. Sin embargó cuando él la instó a entreabrir los labios para profundizar el beso, ella se lo permitió dispuesta y ansiosa, dejando que aquel momento lo borrara todo dejando solo las sensaciones y los sentimientos que parecían desbordarla.

Podía percibir como se acompasaban sus respiraciones y el latido acelerado de sus corazones. Notaba su aroma que la envolvía, sus manos que la tocaban y sus labios sobre los suyos. Y ella no deseaba que aquello acabara. Quería permanecer allí para siempre. Atesorarlo en su memoria.

Cuando Zero dejó de besarla, quiso protestar, pero notó como él le secaba con delicadeza las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

—No es necesario que te pongas a llorar por un beso, ¿sabes? —le dijo él mientras le sonreía con ternura—. Si no querías, era cosa que lo dijeras.

—Eres un idiota, Zero —le dijo Yuki pero permitió que él la abrazara y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón—. Quédate hoy conmigo, ¿vale? No quiero que te vayas.

—Kaien… —le recordó él pero ella movió enérgicamente la cabeza para rechazar su protesta.

—Solo por hoy, lo prometo. Pero no quiero pensar que esto ha sido un sueño.

—Ha sido real, Yuki, créeme.

Ella suspiró y comenzó sentir como el agotamiento la vencía poco a poco. Pero recordó algo, así que con agilidad, le quitó a Zero la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo y se la guardó en el suyo. Lo oyó reír por lo bajo antes de volver a acomodarse junto a él.

—Ya me lo recordaras por la mañana y podrás decirme que tenías razón. Por lo menos así, no corro riesgos de que escapes. Contigo siempre las cosas son tan complicadas, Zero. Pero ahora solo deseo esto, que te quedes conmigo. ¿Lo harás?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero Yuki sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave y constante. Aquello, pensó, era maravilloso. Era lo correcto. Luego simplemente, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el sexto capítulo de este fanfic y como ya muchas ansiaban (al fin) el tan esperado beso entre Yuki y Zero. Confío en que haya estado de acuerdo con las expectativas que tenían (me ha costado seis capítulos encontrar el momento adecuado para que saliera) y no haberlas defraudado._

_También como podrán ver, la historia va tomando un rumbo un poquito más complejo y claro, la aparición de nuevos personajes._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejan reviews, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado y ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo siempre es bien recibido._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Con saber que la historia les gusta, me doy por satisfecha. Por lo general intento que las escenas me salgan lo más claras posibles para que se hagan una idea de lo que quiero mostrar, pero algunas cuestan más que otras. Como ves, Yuki y Zero ya se han reconciliado aunque las cosas con Kaname se hayan complicado un poco. Espero que este capítulo te guste igualmente._

_**Linwen:** Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y por fin ha habido un beso entre ellos. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo._

_**Jimena19:** Bueno, espero que si has seguido leyendo la historia te haya gustado. Al igual que tú, también Zero me ha dado siempre esa impresión y por ese motivo decidí inclinar la historia un poco más hacia esa perspectiva, la cual se va a apreciar mucho más a partir de los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tus palabras._

_**Neko589:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igualmente. Intento ser lo más cuidadosa posible con todo, pero aun así saben que cualquier critica o sugerencia es siempre bien recibida._

_**Mina Sanchez:** Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este lo haya hecho igual. Y sí, esta vez le ha tocado a Yuki sufrir un poquito y estar en el lugar de Zero (es lo justo). Desde ahora las cosas entre ellos irán avanzando un poco más rápido pero a la vez se encontraran también con más problemas._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra muchísimo saber que la historia les sigue gustando y la verdad es que eso anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. He intentado cuidar al máximo las personalidades de los personajes, así que si en algún momento ven un fallo, espero me lo perdonen. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por el apoyo._

_**Vampyr:** Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado, y confío en que el capítulo de esta semana también lo haya hecho. Y no hay nada que agradecer, para mí el hecho de que lean y les guste, es compensación más que suficiente. A sí que las gracias son para ustedes._

_**ShadowDancer:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Ya habrás aclarado algunas de tus dudas sobre Kaname y Shizuka aunque supongo que este capitulo abrirá algunas más, así que solo paciencia. Y lo de la durabilidad, lo más probable es que ronde los veinte capítulos o un poco más, pero aun no es una certeza. Todo se verá a su momento._


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquellos que deben aprender a confiar:**

Nada más comenzar a recuperar la conciencia tras el sueño, Zero se percató de que algo había cambiado. Durante un par de minutos se quedó así, un poco transpuesto entre el aquel letargo y la realidad percatándose poco a poco de las sensaciones y detalles que lo rodeaban. Entre ellos los de una respiración diferente a la suya. Un cuerpo cálido junto a suyo: Yuki.

Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior sin saber muy bien como sentirse frente a ello. No podría arrepentirse de aquello ni aunque quisiera, ¿cómo podría si lo había deseado por tanto tiempo? Pero aun así, no sabía que esperar a partir de ese momento. ¡Demonios, era todo tan complicado! Porque su relación con Yuki siempre había girado en torno a una línea muy fina que les impedía clasificarla con claridad, y él con su confesión acababa de otorgarle una nueva categoría haciendo que las cosas volvieran a enredarse aun más.

Abrió los ojos y la observó mientras dormía. Era raro verla tan tranquila, pensó, sobre todo cuando generalmente estaba llena de energía y dispuesta a enfrentarse a todos los problemas que se le pusieran por delante. Pero en aquel preciso instante, viéndola tan indefensa y vulnerable a todo, Zero comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que mantenerla alejada de Kuran y si para ello él tenía que renunciar a algunas cosas, lo haría. Por ella.

Cuando la noche pasada le había dicho a Yuki que la escogía a ella por sobre lo demás, lo decía en serio. Sabía que la venganza por lo ocurrido a su familia había guiado casi toda su vida y muchas de sus acciones, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar hacer un cambio en ello. No podría renunciar a la rabia y dolor que sentía de la noche a la mañana, porque aun ansiaba desesperadamente aquella venganza, pero por una vez en su vida sabía que debía ser prudente. Quería que Shizuka Hiou pagara por lo que había hecho, pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a ser el peón que muriera en el intento. Tenía que seguir vivo, por Yuki.

Vaya, se dijo con ironía, seguramente Kaien estaría muy contento con aquello. Quería que tuviera un motivo para seguir vivo y lo había conseguido.

Notó que ella se removía un poco y observó con curiosidad el proceso de transición de la inconsciencia a la conciencia, mientras el pesado sopor del sueño daba paso nuevamente a la asimilación del entorno. Era fascinante, pensó Zero, justo en el momento en que Yuki abría los ojos, le dedicaba una perezosa sonrisa y él notaba como se le aceleraba el corazón y se le formaba un nudo en el estomago.

Era un idiota, no podía dejar que algo así lo afectara. ¡Por Dios, la conocía desde hacía años! ¡Desde que eran niños!

—Sigues aquí —le dijo Yuki con voz adormilada mientras volvía se cerrar los ojos y se acurrucaba otra vez a su lado—. Me alegro.

—Me tienes encerrado, ¿dónde más iba a estar? —le dijo él en broma y le sujetó la barbilla instándola a abrir nuevamente los ojos para que lo mirara—. Venga, Yuki, tengo que marcharme. Son más de las ocho y si Kaien se levanta antes que nosotros…

Ella lo miró ceñuda pero se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Yuki tenía marcas en el rostro seguramente producidas por los pliegues de su camiseta y él tenía el brazo derecho completamente insensibilizado por la falta de circulación sanguínea durante las horas pasadas y su peso. La situación obviamente era absurda, pero algo en todo aquello le provocaba una sensación extraña. Una cierta felicidad que no sabía se podía obtener de cosas tan simples y rutinarias.

—Que aburrido eres. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu gusto por el riesgo y todo eso? —le dijo ella mientras intentaba contener un bostezo. Luego, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Buenos días a ti también, Zero.

Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda para evitar que notara el rubor que le inundó las mejillas mientras Yuki se terminaba de preparar. No estaba seguro de como enfrentar aquella situación con ella porque no tenía ninguna práctica ni conocimiento previo, así que optó por intentar actuar simplemente con la misma normalidad de siempre aunque por dentro sabía que nada seguía igual que antes.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy, Yuki? ¿Tienes algún plan en concreto o pasamos el día como venga?

—Eres malo, Zero. No me puedes preguntar eso cuando todavía estoy medio dormida y lo logro pensar bien. Pero quiero comer fuera, no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa. ¿Se lo decimos a Kaien o no?

¿Por qué cada cosa que decían parecía generar una nueva incógnita en su relación? Si todo hubiera seguido siendo igual que antes, pensó Zero, simplemente le habrían comentado sus planes a Kaien para que él decidiera si quería unirse a ellos o no, pero la verdad es que en ese momento prefería pasar el día con ella a solas. Tenían cosas de las que hablar.

Yuki pareció comprender las dudas y la reticencia que lo embargaba, así que mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla le señaló su móvil.

—Llama a Yagari y pídele que invite a papá a comer. Dile que tenemos cosas que hacer y no quieres que se quede solo.

—¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú?

—Mmm… veamos… Porque tengo que ocupar el cuarto de baño, y si eres bueno y me haces caso, te prepararé el desayuno mientras te arreglas. ¿Trato?

—Lo del desayuno me parece más un castigo, pero hecho. Tienes diez minutos, así que date prisa —Yuki le sacó la lengua y él arqueó una ceja ante lo que ella soltó un bufido bastante poco femenino—. Por cierto, Yuki… creo que hoy debemos aclarar algunas cosas sobre lo que pasó ayer.

—Yo… sí.

Zero la vio salir del cuarto sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello y a toda prisa. Por lo menos lo reconfortaba saber que no era él único al que todo aquello le afectaba tanto. Si aquello era estar enamorado y comenzar una relación, no estaba muy seguro de saber si le gustaba realmente. Todo parecía tan complicado.

Pero no se arrepentía. No, de estar con ella nunca podría arrepentirse.

* * *

Yuki estaba concentraba en preparar el desayuno porque quería que saliera bien. O por lo menos mejor de lo que solía hacerlo, lo que era bastante esfuerzo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

¿Qué había realmente entre ella y Zero? ¿Serían solo amigos o algo más? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Se iba a volver loca.

Además estaba su situación con Kaname, porque a pesar de haberle pedido un tiempo en su relación, no habían terminado formalmente, ¿o sí? ¿Se podía considerar aquello una ruptura? Pero mientras no supiera que tipo de relación tenía con Zero también sería bastante difícil explicarles a los demás cuales eran los cambios en sus decisiones.

Por el momento, solo tenía clara una cosa: la situación entre ellos había cambiado. Zero había reconocido que la quería y ella no iba a permitir que él la dejara de lado, porque después de la noche anterior estaba más segura que nunca de que los sentimientos entre ellos eran mucho más profundos que una amistad de años.

A lo mejor, pensó, aquello era estar realmente enamorada.

Lo oyó entrar a la cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo tan ceñudo. Había cosas que no iban a cambiar nunca, se dijo. El carácter se Zero era seguramente una de ellas.

—Lo estas haciendo mal —le dijo él mientras la apartaba con poca sutileza de su sitio frente a la cocina y bajaba la llama del fogón—. Deja, ya lo hago yo. Pon la mesa y prepara todo lo demás.

—No me des órdenes. Además lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

—Lo estabas quemando, Yuki. Solo con entrar en la cocina me he dado cuenta. ¿No se supone que las chicas deben aprender a cocinar?

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y lo oyó reírse por lo bajo. Aquello era lo normal entre ellos. Peleas y reconciliaciones. Discusiones y confesiones. Las cosas con Zero nunca iban a ser fáciles, lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo y con eso bastaba, o por lo menos lo esperaba. Después de años de convivencia, Yuki creía que tenían una mejor base que miles de parejas.

¿En que estaba pensando? Se estaba volviendo idiota.

—He hablado con Yagari, no ha sido necesario pedirle ningún favor ya que quiere que Kaien vaya a verle, así que lo llamará en un rato más. Eso sí, me pidió que nos lleváramos a Kaito que se ha quedado con él unos días y cree que le ocurre algo malo. Me ha costado un poco convencerlo de que no podíamos hacerlo porque teníamos otros planes.

—Me sienta un poco mal estar conspirando de este modo —le dijo ella mientras terminaba de poner las cosas en la mesa y se apoyaba en la encimera y observaba los movimientos de Zero mientras terminaba de cocinar—. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Yuki no sabía porque le había dicho aquello, aparte del hecho de que simplemente lo sentía y quería que él lo supiera. Había sido una sorpresa y una revelación. Seguramente para Zero también, porque sus palabras lo pillaron desprevenido y se quemó un poco con el fogón por lo cual aun seguía maldiciendo mientras la miraba enojado.

—¿Por qué demonios me has dicho eso? —le preguntó indignado y puso la mano bajo el grifo y echó a correr el agua.

—¿Por qué es la verdad? ¿Por qué es lo que siento? Si no te gusta, pues entonces anoche no deberías haberme dicho nada, ¿sabes? Tú lo empezaste, Zero, así que ahora te aguantas.

Aquella discusión era completamente absurda, y Yuki lo sabía. Pero mientras permanecían allí parados en medio de la cocina retándose mutuamente, fue consciente de que toda esa tensión reinante entre ellos tenía un motivo mucho más complejo. Era la manera de liberar parte de todo ese miedo que parecía haberlo invadido porque no sabían como actuar entre ellos por mucho que desearan hacerlo bien. Su relación había cambiado para siempre, y eso los tenía aterrados.

Yuki más o menos esperaba su reacción cuando lo vio aproximarse hacia ella. Sabía que Zero jamás le haría daño físicamente, pero había que reconocer que de todos modos daba un poco de miedo, sobre todo porque él no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos violeta llenos de enojo. La arrinconó contra la encimera y apoyó las manos en los bordes para no dejarle escapatoria. ¡Como si ella fuera a dejar que a la asustara!

—¿Por qué no haces mas que complicarme la vida?

Yuki fue a responderle con algo mordaz, pero él no le dio tiempo a decir absolutamente nada, ya que antes de que comprendiera que estaba ocurriendo, Zero la besó obligándola a callar.

No fue un beso dulce y apasionado como el de la noche anterior. Por el contrarío, aquel era exigente, duro y hasta cierto punto violento. Una mezcla confusa entre los miedos, las frustraciones y aquellos sentimientos que parecían desbordarlos porque no sabían como enfrentarse a ellos. Era la manera de Zero de castigarla y a la vez decirle que la necesitaba desesperadamente. Del mismo modo que ella le necesitaba a él.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y poco a poco Yuki lo instó a que disminuyera la presión de los labios sobre los suyos volviendo aquel contacto más suave aunque eso no pareció restarle intensidad a lo que estaban sintiendo. Oía sus respiraciones entrecortadas, notaba los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón atronándole en el pecho, y cuando sintió las manos de Zero en su cintura instándola a acercarse más a él, pensó que se iba a morir por aquella necesidad de estar juntos. Aquellas ansias de… algo.

Podían haber pasado minutos, horas o días y ella no se habría dado cuenta, porque en aquel momento todo su mundo se reducía a los labios que la estaban besando, a las manos que la acariciaban y a Zero. Sí, todo comenzaba y terminaba en él.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Pero que están haciendo?!

Notó que Zero se apartaba de su lado a toda prisa y al mirarlo de reojo comprobó que estaba tan sonrojado como ella, aunque no podía saber si se debía al beso o a la vergüenza. En su caso, estaba segura de que era una mezcla de las dos cosas. Le hubiera gustado que la tierra pudiera tragársela. De hecho, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaien seguía de pie en la puerta de la cocina y los miraba entre incrédulo y un poco enfadado. ¿Qué se le decía a un padre en esos momentos? No estaba muy segura, sobre todo porque lo último que él sabía sobre su vida sentimental era que ella estaba de novia con Kaname. No, las cosas no podían ir peor que eso. Su padre tenía que considerarla en ese momento la peor de las chicas.

—Creo que esto me supera —les dijo Kaien mientras apartaba una silla y se dejaba caer en ella. Nuevamente los miró a ambos y se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir—. Chicos, ¿que pasa entre ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Lo que estábamos haciendo era más que evidente —murmuró Zero y ella le advirtió con una mirada que se callara al ver como cambiaba nuevamente la expresión de Kaien tornándose peligrosa—. De verdad, creo que por el momento es mejor que no lo sepas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y se podría saber por qué? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, sigo siendo responsable por ambos. Se supone que son amigos. No, prácticamente hermanos, pero de la noche a la mañana no sé que… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ustedes dos? No los puedo castigar porque ya son demasiado mayores. No les puedo decir que deben hacer porque toman sus propias decisiones, entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Solo… déjalo estar por el momento —le dijo Zero que parecía sentirse tan afectado como Kaien por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Por… por favor. Yuki y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas, después de eso, yo hablaré contigo.

—Pero, Zero…

Ella quiso protestar ante aquella obvia exclusión de un tema que claramente la involucraba, pero se calló al instante cuando los ojos violeta de él se encontraron con los suyos. En aquel punto Zero no iba a ceder, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si intentaba presionarlo solo lograría que se volviera más obtuso en su decisión. Lo dejaría por el momento, ya encontraría el modo más adecuado para convencerlo de que aquella conversación con Kaien era un asunto de ambos, no solo de él.

—Una semana. Tienen una semana para aclarar todo esto y bueno… ya veremos —Kaien suspiró con cansancio y luego rió a pesar de que era evidente de que la tensión aun lo embargaba—. Hubiera sido más fácil que esto ocurriera cuando tenían dieciséis o diecisiete años. Por lo menos en ese entonces me lo espera y tenía una idea de cómo manejarlo, pero ahora…

El silenció que siguió a aquel cometario parecía algo vivo que en cualquier momento podría tragárselos. Había que hacer algo para romper parte de aquella tensión. Aunque fuera solo un poco.

—Entonces… ¿desayunamos? —les preguntó ella tentativamente, y para su sorpresa, ambos le obedecieron.

Aquella comida fue realmente penosa, pensó Yuki casi una hora mas tarde mientras terminaba de aclarar los platos y observaba a Zero que los secaba e iba guardándolos con meticulosidad. Los tres habían intentado que todo fuera como un domingo normal, platicando un poco de la semana y lo que iban ha hacer ese día, pero era más que evidente que las relaciones en aquella casa estaban cambiando a marcha forzada y que para todos ellos estaba resultando algo complicado adaptarse. Tenían una semana para decidir que había entre Zero y ella y después explicárselo a Kaien, y si a él no le gustaba su respuesta, no quería ni pensarlo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Zero sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Aquella confusión debió reflejarse en su rostro, ya que él la instó a acercarse un poco más y así poder abrazarla.

—Siento lo de antes. Supongo que a veces soy idiota —le dijo Zero con evidente arrepentimiento. Luego la besó en la frente y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Lo eres siempre, Zero —le dijo ella y suspiró satisfecha mientras reposaba la cabeza en su pecho y oía los latidos de su corazón—. Ya nos iremos acostumbrando a esto y será más fácil. Lo prometo.

Los pasos que se acercaban, más ruidosos de lo normal, los alertaron de que Kaien regresaba, así que Zero la soltó de mala gana mientras ella terminaba de poner las cosas en orden.

—Zero, ayer se me olvidó entregarte esta nota. Está a tu nombre y la encontré cuando llegué a casa, pero no sé quien la envía —Kaien le tendió la carta que él joven recibió con desgana—. Pasaré el día en casa de Yagari. Si me necesitan, solo pónganse en contacto conmigo.

Yuki tenía una curiosidad ridícula por aquella extraña carta, porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que a lo mejor Maria Kurenai no había comprendido que Zero no estaba libre, aun así, él no se decidió a leerla hasta que no oyeron a Kaien salir definitivamente de casa.

No quería parecer una entrometida, así que le dio un poco de privacidad para que pudiera leer sin tenerla a ella encima, sin embargo notó como él contenía la respiración y al mirarlo lo vio completamente pálido y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zero?

Por toda respuesta, él le tendió la nota antes de salir de la cocina a toda prisa y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Tuvo que leer tres veces aquellas palabras para comprender su verdadero significado y notó como se le revolvía el estomago por lo que implicaba. Aquello era horrible. Horrible y completamente malvado.

Zero…

No podía ser cierto, porque tanta malicia…

Dejó aquel papel sobre la mesa como si fuera una serpiente venenosa, y al volver a ver aquellas palabras cuidadosamente escritas con tinta roja y esmerada caligrafía notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"_¿Estás seguro de que todos tus muertos descansan en su tumba?"._

* * *

—Que cara tienes, hombre. Parece que hubiera muerto alguien.

Kaien en parte se sentía así, o más bien como si tuviera diez años más de lo que realmente tenía. La situación de la mañana entre Zero y Yuki lo había descolocado un poco y no sabía que pensar de todo aquello.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si mis dos hijos están teniendo una relación?

—Tú supones que están teniendo una relación. Recuerda que ayer no quedó muy claro y Zero te dijo que no había nada entre ellos.

—Entonces creo que me mintió, porque por lo menos algo entre ellos hay. Hoy los encontré besándose en la cocina, y antes de que interfieras con alguna de tus acotaciones, no era ni como amigos ni nada de eso. Te aseguro que no es una sorpresa muy agradable a primera hora de la mañana —le dijo a su amigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Algún consejo?

Yagari se puso a reír y se sentó a su lado mientras le daba una palmadita de consuelo en el hombro.

—Que no te metas. Intenta recordar cuando tenías su edad y simplemente déjalo estar. Además, desde que aceptaste llevarte al chico a vivir contigo, éramos conscientes de que esto podía ocurrir, así que hazte a la idea e intenta no interferir.

—Pero Yuki está de novia con Kaname.

—Tal vez ya no. Tiene veintitrés años, no tiene porque contarte todo lo que hace y deja de hacer. Tienes que darles un poco más de libertad.

—Es complicado.

—Dímelo a mí. Desde que empiezan a crecer, parece que las complicaciones crecen con ellos. Ahora tengo a Kaito viviendo nuevamente aquí porque no quiere irse a casa. Le ocurre algo pero se niega a decírmelo. ¿Ves? Todos los chicos son un problema, no solo los tuyos.

A pesar de todo, Kaien sonrió. Era increíble como habían sido las cosas para ellos dos. Haciéndose cargo de chicos que no eran suyos y teniendo que llevar a su manera una familia. Sin embargo, nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado y estaba seguro de que Yagari tampoco.

—Me alegra saberlo. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no me has pedido que viniera aquí para que intercambiáramos confidencias de padres, ¿verdad? Cuéntame que es lo que ocurre realmente.

Yagari se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Su expresión era un poco preocupada y se acentuó mucho más cuando le alcanzó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Kaien no comprendió muy bien que eran hasta que vio el nombre que se repetía en casi todos ellos. Miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

—Exactamente. Shizuka Hiou está declarada muerta y enterrada en el mausoleo de su familia, desde hace quince años. Sin embargo tú y yo sabemos que no es así, porque hace once años, tu chico la vio matar a toda su familia.

—¿Cómo puede ser entonces que la declaren muerta? No, déjalo, ambos sabemos que hay muchos modos de hacerlo y no todos ellos legales, pero la pregunta entonces debería ser, ¿por qué? Y sí ya consiguió lo que quería, ¿para que regresar cuando aquí corre peligro de que la descubran? Todo es muy raro.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto —le dijo Yagari mientras volvía a ordenar los documentos—. No tiene más familia que una hermana. La llamé ayer e intenté hablar con ella pero me dijo que no tenía contacto con su hermana desde antes de su fallecimiento, que estaba mal de la cabeza y que la noticia de su deceso fue algo que esperaban, así que no sorprendió a nadie. Y antes de que me sugieras que volvamos a preguntarle cualquier cosa, te aviso que me advirtió que si intentaba acercarme a su casa o la llamaba nuevamente por teléfono, me pondría una denuncia por acoso.

Kaien notaba como la preocupación se iba apoderando de él. Ya no solo era la culpa que ambos habían sentido por lo ocurrido a la familia de Zero. No. Ahora que esa mujer parecía hacer regresado, temía que pudiera hacerle algo su hijo. Y no sabía que más hacer para mantenerlo fuera de peligro.

—¿Has averiguado algo más?

—Nada. Es increíble, pero parece que todo lo relativo a esa mujer es inexistente, lo que me parece raro si dicen que estuvo tanto tiempo enferma. Debería haber archivos o registros de un hospital siquiátrico o algo así. Además su familia era importante, por lo que he podido averiguar.

—Zero comenzará a hacer preguntas, Yagari. En este momento parece estar tranquilo, pero no le durará para siempre.

—Lo sé, maldición —Touga se masajeó el cuello. Kaien podía comprender la tensión de su amigo porque él también la sentía constantemente—. Pero no tengo más noticias que darle. Si tan solo tuviéramos el motivo por el que hiso todo aquello, podría comenzar a atar cabos. Pero esa mujer surgió de la nada, mató a una familia casi entera y desapareció por años.

—¿Venganza contra los Kiryu por algún caso? Es la hipótesis que siempre ha barajado la policía.

—Porque es la más obvia, pero aun así, ¿por qué? He revisado un montón de casos para saber si alguno podría estar relacionado aunque fuera en lo más mínimo y haber provocado aquello, pero nada. Me encuentro nuevamente en un callejón sin salida y lo odio.

Kaien conocía muy bien aquella sensación de impotencia. Si por él hubiera sido, habría deseado que aquel caso se hubiera resuelto cuando Zero era todavía un niño, de ese modo podría haber tenido una vida relativamente normal. Pero en vez de eso, se había pasado años aferrado a una estúpida venganza. Y las cosas no parecían ir a mejor porque aquella mujer había aparecido en sus vidas nuevamente.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Por mínimo que sea, alguna pista debe existir para que esta investigación siga —le dijo a Yagari y se sorprendió un poco al notar la desesperación que parecía teñir su voz—. Esa mujer está viva, y si ha regresado…

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Crees que no me lo he dicho un millón de veces? Lo único que se me ocurre es el intentar mantener a Zero lejos de aquí pero va a ser imposible. Hay que confiar en que él sabe defenderse y que no actuará impulsivamente. Le puedo pedir a Kaito que lo acompañe lo más posible, pero si tu chico se da cuenta de que lo estamos vigilando…

Se pondría furioso, tuvo que reconocer Kaien aunque no le gustara. Zero era terco y orgulloso. Estaba lleno de frustraciones y eso lo asustaba bastante, porque no sabía de qué manera actuaría si se encontraba frente a frente con Shizuka Hiou. Supuso que era lógico, porque él tampoco sabía que haría si tuviera a esa mujer delante después de ver como había amargado la vida de su hijo por años.

—Sin embargo, hay otro motivo por el cual te he pedido que vengas a verme.

Cuando levantó el rostro y se encontró con la habitual expresión impasible de Yagari mudada por una de arrepentimiento, Kaien comprendió que se trataba de algo grave. Un asunto tan sumamente complicado que su amigo estaba preparado para no recibir su perdón. Tuvo miedo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué has hecho, Yagari?

—La noche del asesinato de los Kiryu, después de ver todo lo que esa mujer había hecho y comprobar que Zero estaba apenas vivo, mi prioridad fue salvarlo a él. No podía hacer nada por sus padres pero necesitaba que tu chico siguiera viviendo, así que fue mi prioridad. Después… Tengo un secreto terrible, Kaien. Un secreto por el que quizás ni tú ni Zero me puedan perdonar en la vida.

Durante los siguientes minutos, oyó con incredulidad las palabras que salían de los labios de su amigo. Comprendía sus motivaciones y la lógica que las había gatillado, pero eso no hacía que fueran menos dolorosas.

Y en algo Yagari tenía razón, para Zero aquella sería la peor de las traiciones. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Ocultarle la verdad para que pudiera tener algo de felicidad o confesarlo todo y condenarlo a un nuevo sufrimiento?

* * *

Maria estaba profundamente disgustada, ya que por más información que había intentado sonsacarles a los sirvientes desde el día anterior, no había conseguido averiguar nada. De hecho, la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que había invitados en casa y los que estaban al tanto, simplemente la ignoraban. Era tan injusto.

Pero estaba decidida a poner fin a aquello. Por ese motivo se había levantado muy temprano y estaba sentada junto a una de las rosaledas del jardín, que en ese momento estaba yerma, pero le servía de escondite. Desde allí podía vigilar aquel coche y si tenía suerte, podría hablar con Zero antes de que se marcharan y saber que estaba haciendo con su tía.

Había estado a punto de llamar a Yuki a casa y preguntarle si sabía el motivo por el que él estaba allí, pero al recordar la forma en que ella la había mirado durante su último encuentro, supuso que no sería una idea muy buena. No, mejor esperaba con paciencia y por ese motivo, se había llevado un libro.

Sin embargo, después de una hora, su trabajo de espía no le parecía tan divertido, sobre todo porque los primeros signos del próximo invierno eran más que evidentes y se estaba congelando. Aun así, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse definitivamente de allí deseando que Zero Kiryu se fuera derecho al infierno, lo vio aparecer.

Era él, estaba segura, sin embargo nuevamente la invadió aquella sensación de que algo extraño había. Era Zero. Podría jurar que era él, pero…

—¿Te vas a quedar allí escondida todo el día? Hace un poco de frío hoy, así que podrías enfermar.

Maria se apartó de su escondite y lo miró con ojos entornados. Él no parecía enojado ni molesto por su presencia. Más bien, era como si tuviera curiosidad y le pareciera divertido. Ni rastro de su habitual hermetismo. Que extraño.

—Me ha intrigado que hayas venido aquí, ¿que haces? ¿Por qué estas con mi tía?

—Asuntos privados. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada —le dijo él y se disculpó con una leve sonrisa.

Con cautela se aproximó un poco más a él. Era tan guapo y le gustaba tanto… Pero le había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en ella, sin embargo en ese momento parecía mucho más amable que en sus encuentro anteriores. Quizas después de todo…

—Ha sido todo muy raro —le dijo ella al fin—. Jamás había conocido a mi tía aparte de algún comentario de mis padres que se terminaba lo más rápidamente posible. Hasta que ayer apareció en casa contigo. Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué la conoces? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

Lo oyó reírse y fue… tan diferente de lo que recordaba de él. Había visto sonreír a Zero algunas veces, pero reír, jamás. Siempre era tan serio. Estaba tan encerrado en su propio mundo.

—Eres bastante extraña —le dijo él y la sacó de sus pensamientos volviéndola nuevamente a la realidad—. Me miras como si no pudieras creer que esté aquí. Como si fuera un fantasma.

—Claro que no, pero reconoce que es extraño. Además no me has dicho que relación tienes con mi tía —le recordó Maria y adoptó una expresión muy seria.

Él se apoyó en el coche sin dejar de mirarla y aun con aquella leve sonrisa en los labios. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero quizás, quizás, quizás, si tenía mucha suerte, las cosas con Yuki no estaban tan bien como había pensado, y Zero…

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte nada. Lo siento, pero son órdenes que tengo que cumplir de manera estricta. Aun así, me alegra haberte conocido. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Maria se rió ante aquella tontería y esperó que Zero hiciera lo mismo, pero al percatarse de que él realmente no recordaba su nombre y estaba esperando su respuesta, simplemente se indignó.

—Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte. Sé que no te gusto y lo comprendo, pero por lo menos finge que no soy tan insignificante como para olvidarte de mi nombre de un día para otro.

—¿Pero que dices? —le preguntó él con la confusión reflejada en los ojos—. Si nunca nos habíamos visto hasta ayer, y solo fue durante un momento cuando te asomaste por la ventana.

Quería decirle que era un completo idiota, sin embargo en aquel preciso instante Maria fue consiente de pequeños detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos hasta ese momento, como el largo de su cabello o la manera que él tenía de sonreír. El tatuaje. Sí, estaba segura de que Zero tenía un tatuaje… Eran cosas tontas y que sin embargo podía marcar una diferencia tan enorme…

Notó como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón y su respiración se entrecortaba. Luego la debilidad en las piernas y aquella sensación de que todo se iba haciendo tan, tan lejano…

—¡Dios, que te ocurre! ¡Espera un momento, no te desmayes!

María quería decirle que no iba a poder evitarlo, pero que no se preocupara, porque las cosas para ella siempre eran así. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… Sin embargo los parpados le pesaban y antes de darse cuenta, ya había caído en la inconsciencia

* * *

La llamada de Takuma a su puerta no fue una sorpresa, pensó Kaname mientras veía entrar a su amigo. Pero sí lo era la rapidez con la que había cumplido sus órdenes, y eso era algo que lo satisfacía.

Personalmente, no le gustaba la idea de usar a Takuma en aquellos asuntos. Siempre había considerado que aquel hombre era demasiado recto. Demasiado diplomático en sus opiniones. Pero no tenía más opción, se recordó, porque debía proceder con la mayor cautela posible y solo en él podía confiar ciegamente, porque aunque no le gustaran las cosas que le pidiera hacer, Ichijo las obedecería sin protestar.

—Hay un posible lugar donde puede estar —le dijo Takuma mientras le entregaba las anotaciones que había hecho—. No es seguro, pero podría ser que esté quedándose en casa de la familia Kurenai. Creo que su hermana vive allí y la descripción que me has dado coincide. Por lo menos en parte.

—¿Y entonces cual es el motivo de tu evidente inquietud, Takuma?

—Que no está sola. La han visto con un hombre joven y eso no me lo habías dicho al darme su descripción. Podría ser solo una simple coincidencia y no tratarse de la mujer que estas buscando.

Un hombre joven, se repitió Kaname mientras imaginaba posibles implicaciones para aquello. Que él supiera, Shizuka no tenía una nueva pareja pero seguía siendo una posibilidad. Un amigo o un cómplice. Podría pasarse todo el día pensando en aquello y no llegaría a ningún sitio. En ese caso lo mejor era simplemente actuar y mientras antes diera con ella, mejor.

—¿Crees que sería fácil deshacernos de ese hombre? —le preguntó a Takuma y percibió de inmediato la alarma que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

—Supongo que si encuentras el momento adecuado y las condiciones son propicias sería fácil. Pero, si solo deseas hablar con ella, ¿para qué necesitas librarte de él?

Una rápida mentira estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero en algunas ocasiones, una verdad a medias podía ser el doble de efectiva y le reportaría mayores beneficios, sobre todo con su amigo.

—Porque Shizuka Hiou no es solo una vieja conocida de mi familia, sino que es una mujer peligrosa que quiere venganza —la preocupación que lo invadía era real, por lo cual no fue necesario que fingiera en ese punto ante Takuma—. No sé que desea regresando a este lugar, pero temó que quiera hacerme daño donde más me duela. Tengo miedo de que quiera lastimar a Yuki.

Estaba hecho, pensó con satisfacción al contemplar como la expresión siempre serena y agradable de Takuma se volvía completamente fría. Si algo podía motivarlo a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de herir a alguien, eso era el hecho de que pudiesen lastimar a quienes apreciaba, y Yuki estaba en esa categoría.

—Lo comprendo —le dijo Takuma con una nueva determinación y sin las reticencias anteriores—. Entonces, ¿que quieres que haga, Kaname?

—Comprueba que sea realmente ella y si lo es, tráemela como sea. Eso si, no le hagas más daño del estrictamente necesario, solo quiero hablar con ella para saber que desea y en lo posible no complicar más las cosas. Pero, deshazte de su acompañante. No importa que hagas con él, solo quiero que deje de ser un problema.

Vio salir a Ichijo del despacho sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho. Estaba un paso más delante de conseguir lo que deseaba, porque encontraría y Shizuka pronto y si todo salía según sus planes, llegarían a un acuerdo.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que buscaba ella, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Kiryu y a él le parecía bien, porque Shizuka era consciente de que iban tras ella, y Kaname estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su protección mientras ella aceptara eliminar a Zero Kiryu para siempre.

Sí, él la protegería hasta que se sintiera segura y hubiera cumplido su cometido, luego, se desharía de ella como tendrían que haber hecho otros estúpidos sentimentales antes que él después de que les dejara de ser útil.

Nunca era bueno dejar ese tipo de piezas al alcance del enemigo. En ocasiones, a los peones solo había que utilizarlos un poco y después sacrificarlos. Siempre había piezas más importantes que proteger. Siempre.

* * *

La siguiente medía hora hasta que salieron de casa para Yuki fue terrible. Zero había vuelto a encerrarse completamente en si mismo y ella estaba aun demasiado afectada por aquella estúpida nota para pensar con claridad y decidir que hacer.

Cuando al fin lo convenció para que salieran, él parecía más un autómata y simplemente se montó en el coche sin protestar en absoluto por el hecho de que fuera ella quien condujera. Para que Zero se comportara así, realmente tenía que estar muy afectado.

No estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero cuando puso rumbo a su destino, comenzó a rogar porque funcionara. Necesitaba que Zero volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, que se enfadara, que gritara, pero no que guardara silencio. Porque de esa manera no sabía como ayudarlo. La dejaba fuera de su mundo y ella se sentía tan impotente…

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le preguntó él cuando estaba estacionando—. Yuki, de verdad…

—¿Hace cuanto que no vienes a verlos, Zero? ¿Dos años? ¿Cuatro? ¿Mucho más? —ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a bajarse aun del coche y ella no podía presionarlo más—. Son tu familia. De algún modo ellos siguen aquí pero tú haces lo posible por olvidarlos. Comprendo que a tu manera siempre has luchado por hacerles justicia, pero en algunas ocasiones, simplemente es bueno estar aquí y saber que ellos pueden verte. No sabes cuanto te he envidiado siempre por eso. Muchas veces desee poder tener lo mismo que tú, una familia a la que recordara y a la que poder venir a ver de cuando en cuando, quizás solo para contarles como me habían ido las cosas. Para que supieran que estaba bien.

—Yuki… Lo siento.

Ella le tendió una mano y sintió como cierta tranquilidad la invadía al ver como él la aceptaba y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Mi pasado simplemente no existe, Zero, pero por favor, no permitas que nadie quiera arrebatarte el tuyo. Ni siquiera, tu mismo —le sonrió con cariño y se inclinó un poco para besarlo ligeramente en los labios—. Venga, vamos a ver a tu familia. Estoy segura de que estarán muy contentos al saber que no te has olvidado de ellos.

* * *

Nunca le había gustado estar allí, pensó Zero mientras observaba la cantidad infinita de tumbas que se extendían ante ellos. Cuando era más niño, Kaien los llevaba una vez al mes para dejar flores y él lo odiaba, porque aquellas visitas eran el recordatorio constante de todo lo que había perdido. Sin embargo, y a medida que fue haciéndose mayor, las idas al cementerio fueron haciéndose mas esporádicas hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años. Después de su mayoría de edad, no se atrevió a visitarlos nunca más.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando se enteró que su familia había sido enterrada en aquel lugar en vez del pueblo donde vivían, se puso furioso. Nunca había comprendido la decisión de Kaien y que lo había motivado a tomarla, aunque en ese momento era más que evidente. Quería que de un modo u otro, él siempre tuviera cerca a su familia.

Sonrió un poco al notar que la tumba tenía flores frescas lo que dejaba claro que Yagari o Kaien pasaban seguido por allí. Nunca se había preguntado por aquello y en ese momento se avergonzaba de su descuido, pero también comprendía en que radicaba su miedo. Porque cada que vez iba allí tenía que aceptar que a quienes había amado ya no estaban a su lado.

"_¿Estás seguro de que todos tus muertos descansan en su tumba?"._

Aquella nota lo había descolocado, y solo tras un poco de tiempo y las palabras de Yuki pudo volver a centrarse para pensar con claridad. No podía dejar que aquella estupidez lo sumiera en la autocompasión.

¿Qué querían decirle con aquello? Y lo principal, ¿quien se lo había hecho llegar? Sus teorías tenían dos posibles culpables: Shizuka Hiou que lo estaba desafiando abiertamente, o Kaname Kuran, que también había mostrado tener cierto conocimiento en lo referente a lo ocurrido a su familia. Ninguna de las posibilidades era buena, y no tenía ninguna prueba que lo avalara aparte de su instinto. Podía intentar sonsacarle algo de información a Yagari e investigar por su cuenta, sin embargo…

—¿En qué estas pensando realmente, Zero?

Miró a Yuki que seguía haciendo pequeños arreglos con las flores que habían comprado y las distribuía por aquí y por allá. Aquel no era él día que había deseado pasar con ella, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba bien. Su relación siempre había sido diferente y difícil de encasillar, y quizás era ese el motivo que finalmente los había terminado uniendo.

—En que tengo miedo.

Ella finalmente dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en él. Durante unos instantes había dudado en confiarle lo que sentía ya que después de tanto tiempo guardándoselo todo, no era fácil aceptarla por completo en su vida. Pero le había dicho que la elegía a ella por sobre todo lo demás, y para él, aquello era una promesa irrompible. Nunca la traicionaría. Jamás.

—¿Por lo de esa nota?

—Por lo que esa nota implica, Yuki. Tengo miedo de que alguien quiera seguir haciéndome daño porque te tengo a ti, a Kaien, a Yagari y a Kaito. Porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos me he vuelto a poner en un punto vulnerable con ustedes y me aterra. Todo sería más fácil si estuviera solo.

Vio como sus ojos oscuros se llenaban de lágrimas ante sus palabras, sin embargo para su sorpresa, ella se repuso rápidamente adquiriendo una expresión de determinación total.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Vamos? Vaya, ¿desde cuando formamos parte de un equipo? —le preguntó él sin poder evitar sonreír y se acuclilló para quedar casi a su altura ya que ella seguía arrodillada junto a la tumba de su familia—. Tú sigues concentrándote en tus textos de literatura, que es para lo que vas a la universidad y yo me encargo de la investigación, si es que la hay.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera de esto, Zero Kiryu!

—No tienes idea lo que una investigación así implica, Yuki. Puede que incluso no lleguemos a nada. Además, te prometí que lo dejaba hasta aquí, ¿no es así?

—¿Y podrás vivir tranquilo con eso, Zero?

Él se puso de pie y le dio la espalda un segundo mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura. Aquello era difícil, porque no quería dejar ir el pasado sin tener respuestas que tranquilizaran su conciencia, pero a la vez, deseaba desesperadamente terne un futuro con ella, y si tenía que elegir…

—Mi elección eres tú, Yuki. Te lo dije y con eso me basta —se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió un poco para animarla—. Por el momento, con esto me basta.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie para repartir las flores sobrantes en las tumbas más próximas. Aquella era su decisión, pensó Zero mientras observaba el lugar donde descansaba su familia y les pedía que lo comprendieran. No le gustaba estar allí, pero agradecía a Yuki que lo hubiera obligado a ir a verles para entender al fin cuales eran sus prioridades.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió que ella le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos desde atrás y apoyaba el rostro contra su espalda. Cuando notó la humedad que le pegaba la camiseta a la piel, comprendió que estaba llorando.

Él la instó a que lo soltara un poco para poder girarse y abrazarla. Podía sentir que seguía llorando en silenció, pero dejó que se desahogara mientras permanecían allí. Juntos.

—Hazlo —le dijo Yuki con la voz amortiguada por estar abrazada a él—. Investiga, resuelve esto y has que esa mujer pague por lo que te hiso. Hazlo. Busca la justicia que tanto quieres, pero después, recuerda que tienes que volver a mi, Zero. Prométemelo.

—Te lo juro —le dijo él al tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla para que lo mirara. Los ojos de ella seguían llenos de lágrimas y secó con cuidado las que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Pase lo que pase, te juro que voy a regresar contigo, Yuki. Nunca lo dudes.

El camino de regreso al coche lo hicieron tomados de la mano y en silencio, sin embargo no era necesario decir nada más. Tenían un acuerdo. A su manera, estaban juntos en aquello y para una persona como él, que había intentado mantenerse solo durante una parte importante de su vida, era una situación extraña pero a la vez reconfortante.

Yuki le tendió las llaves y mientras salían del aparcamiento acordaron un sitio para ir a comer, sin embargo solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando algo pareció cobrar forma en su cabeza. Una completa estupidez, pero aun así…

Frenó de forma brusca, oyó el grito ahogado de ella por la sorpresa y notó con consternación que las manos le temblaban un poco, así que buscó un lugar despejado donde dirigir el coche y detuvo el motor.

Seguía sujetando el volante con fuerza y cuando Yuki le tocó el brazo con suavidad para llamar su atención se giró a mirarla.

—Solo vi morir a mi madre.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo, Zero.

—Que cuando esa mujer nos atacó, solo vi morir a mi madre —le repitió él notando como se mareaba un poco. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras Yuki le acariciaba la nuca para intentar relajarlo.

—¿Estas seguro de que todos tus muertos descansan en su tumba? —le dijo ella recitando con incredulidad las palabras de la nota—. No puedes pensar que eso tenga sentido. Es absurdo.

—Exacto. Sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro de que no sea verdad —Zero levantó nuevamente la cabeza y sujetó su mano con fuerza—. Oí gritar a mi padre y a Ichiru, pero nunca los vi. Yo quedé inconsciente después de ver morir a mi madre.

—Pero el funeral, Zero…

—No pude asistir. Estaba en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? Casi una semana después me llevaron a casa de Kaien, pero me pasé dos días completos sin recobrar la conciencia y unos cuantos más en recuperación. Yo no visité la tumba de mi familia hasta que habían transcurrido casi seis meses desde el incidente.

Seguía pareciéndole una hipótesis absurda. Una idea implantada en su cabeza con el puro objetivo de causar daño, pero aun así, no podría estar tranquilo hasta que supiera con seguridad que toda su familia descansaba donde debía.

—Si papá supiera algo te lo habría dicho. Nunca te habría ocultado algo así de terrible.

—Pero Yagari sí —le dijo él con seguridad—. Si pensó que con eso me protegería, no me lo habría dicho jamás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Podemos ir a ver a Yagari si quieres.

—No. Primero voy a averiguar lo que más pueda, no quiero preocuparlos de manera innecesaria. Pero si descubro que alguno de los dos me ha mentido, no se lo perdonaré tan fácilmente. Tú tampoco puedes decir nada, ¿entendido?

—¿Eso significa que soy tu ayudante?

Le iba a decir que ni en sueños, pero al ver la expectación con que ella lo miraba, no pudo hacerlo. Zero sabía que se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero hasta cierto punto era mejor tener a una Yuki controlada, que a una que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

—Esta bien, tú ganas —le dijo y sonrió al oírla gritar de alegría—. Pero las órdenes las doy yo y tú obedecerás sin protestar. No quiero quejas al respecto. Ahora vamos a comer y después de regreso a casa. Mañana los dos tendremos un día muy largo.

Dios, tener una relación con otra persona era algo muy complicado, se dijo y miró a quien lo acompañaba y había afrontado sin una queja ese día tan extraño a su lado. Quizas, después de todo, estar juntos no estuviera tan mal.

Querer a alguien y dejar que le quisieran. Tener una razón para confiar en que las cosas por una vez en su vida le resultaran bien.

Tenía miedo, sí. Per también el motivo más importante para afrontarlo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo siete de este fanfic y espero les haya gustado a pesar de las complicaciones que están apareciendo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejan mensajes. El saber que la historia les gusta anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. Así que también muchas gracias por eso._

_Cualquier duda, queja o comentario, siempre es bien recibido._

_**Meel Fozthii**: Gracias por tus comentarios y le alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo. Me ha gustado tu idea de Kaien, así que te la he tomado prestada, espero que no te importe. Y bueno, lo que de Kaname sea el malo, malo, aun no lo tengo muy claro. En eso aún quedan capítulos por delante para decidirlo._

_**Neko589**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Lo de pensar en ser escritora la verdad es que no es algo que tenga en mente de momento, aunque gracias por pensar que pueda hacerlo. De momento me contento con hacer críticas de libros para algunos sitios y ahora lo de comenzar a escribir fanfic. Así que una vez terminadas las dos historias que llevo de momento, recién pensaré en si sigo algo más._

_**Kiriegrati**: Me alegro saber que la historia te sigue gustando, y la verdad es que hay cosas que se irán descubriendo poco a poco, como las motivaciones de Shizuka y quien más está detrás de todo lo que ha ocurrido._

_**Mina Sanchez:** Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto y sobre todo que la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias con tus comentarios y como vez, lo de la investigación de Zero va a comenzar. Ya de a poco la historia irá tomando un giro un poco más de suspense, haber como resulta._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas, muchas gracias. Me alegra un montó que el capítulo te haya gustado. Y bueno, la relación de Yuki y Zero tendrá sus altos y bajos, porque como dices, es necesario también para la trama de la historia. Pero habrá un final feliz, eso es seguro._

_**Linwen:** La verdad es que a mi Kaname también me parece un estupendo conspirador, sobre todo en el manga, así que he querido reflejarlo aquí. Lo del beso, si, reconozco que la escena fue bastante corta, pero confío en írtelo compensando en los siguientes capítulos._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo te gustó. Y sí, aun hay muchas incógnitas que se irán revelando de a poco y con respecto a quien ha visto Maria, creo que ya es bastante obvio. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que el resto de la historia también te siga gustando._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y sobre todo me alegra saber que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto y siempre se agradece el apoyo. Al ser mi primer fanfic, siempre existen dudas con respecto a muchas cosas, así que saber que la historia gusta, da un poquito más de confianza. Como puedes ver, la relación de Yuki y Zero avanza pero es lógico que tengan más de algún problema como ya se han visto. Pero habrá sin duda un final feliz._


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquellos que sufren:**

Apenas se bajó del coche, Yuki notó inmediatamente el cambio de temperatura y se estremeció un poco mientras se arrebujaba más en el abrigo y corría hacia la casa. El invierno comenzaría en apenas unos pocos días pero ya era evidente que las heladas se avecinarían antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Al entrar en casa prestó atención a los sonidos y comprendió que no había nadie en el piso inferior. Kaien estaría en la escuela trabajando y no llegaría hasta unas cuantas horas después y seguramente Zero estaría en su cuarto o en el de ella esperando su llegada, así que se apresuró a subir. Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que estuviera un poco enfadado por el retraso, pero cuando recibió su llamada esa mañana, aun estaba en clases y no pudo escabullirse de la universidad hasta el cambio de hora. Y solo después de prometerle a Yori que le contaría todo lo ocurrido.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Después de aquel domingo en el cementerio, y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de ayudar a Zero, había comprendido de inmediato que no sería tan fácil como pensó en un comienzo. Todo parecía resultarles mal y no lograban enfocar bien la investigación, además al no querer que Kaien se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo se sentían aun más restringidos para hablar abiertamente del tema. Sin embargo, aquel miércoles parecía que algo iba a cambiar y rogaba para que fueran buenas noticias. O lo buenas que pudieran ser en esas circunstancias.

Yuki realmente estaba intrigada, ya que cuando él la había llamado hacía más de una hora atrás, prácticamente le exigió que fuera a casa lo antes posible para ayudarle con un asunto. Era verdad que ella misma se había autoinvolucrado en aquella investigación, pero esperaba que por lo menos él fuera un mejor jefe. De momento, Zero no había encontrado mucha información y sí muchos impedimentos, así que mientras más frustrado se sentía, peor se portaba con ella. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Yuki no podía enfadarse con él porque comprendía como debía sentirse con todo aquello.

La puerta de la habitación de Zero estaba entornada, así que se dirigió hacia allá y entró sin molestarse en golpear. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas rodeado de papeles que leía con el ceño fruncido. Él levantó la vista al darse cuenta de su llegada y le indicó una caja que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Toda tuya. Revisa los archivos hasta que encuentres el apellido de mi familia. Yo seguiré con esta —le dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en los documentos que estaba mirando—. Por cierto, has tardado muchísimo.

—Lo lamento, pero no podía escaparme de la clase. He intentado venir lo más pronto posible. Además, no me dijiste nada por teléfono —Yuki se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama. Luego se inclinó un poco para besarlo en la mejilla ante lo que él pareció un poco sorprendido y se sonrojó—. También me alegro de verte, Zero. Ahora, ¿podrías darme algo de información útil antes de exigirme que me ponga a trabajar?

Él la miró entornando peligrosamente sus ojos violeta pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y se apoyó en la cama mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Lo que tienes ahí son los casos sin resolver de hace once años, por lo cual el asesinato de mi familia debería estar allí —luego le indicó la caja que tenía a su lado—. Informes forenses, y es lo mismo. Quiero ver las causas de muerte que se declararon para mi familia en su momento y que es lo que se especificó en el informe.

—Vaya —Yuki hojeo algunos de los documentos y gimió de frustración—. ¡Dios, están todos revueltos! Voy a tardar siglos.

—De hecho, tienes menos de tres horas para encontrar lo que buscamos. Después tengo que llevarle todo a Kaito nuevamente o estaremos en problemas.

Poco a poco el significado de aquello comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Pero… no podía ser. Zero jamás haría algo así… A menos que no le hubiera quedado otra opción, pensó Yuki, y después de los problemas que habían tenido los últimos dos días estaba convencida de que ya habían llegado a ese punto.

—Por favor, dime que no estamos haciendo nada ilegal —le rogó ella pero al ver una leve sobra de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Zero supo que tenía razón. Acababa de convertirse en una criminal.

—Bueno… la verdad es que sí —se mesó los cabellos plateados desordenándolos un poco y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa—. Kaito los sacó a escondidas, por ese motivo tenemos poco tiempo para revisarlos antes de que se den cuenta de que no están. De verdad lo siento, Yuki, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Ella asintió y se sentó en el suelo frente a él con su caja en el regazo.

—Mejor pongámonos a trabajar. Si la falta ya está hecha, por lo menos que nos sirva de algo.

Cuando Zero le sonrió, notó como algo dentro de su pecho parecía expandirse por la alegría. Podía ser una tontería, pero a pesar de todos los malos ratos y las frustraciones que habían pasado los últimos días, creía firmemente que todo aquello fortalecería la relación que tenían. Una relación, pensó ella, para la cual aun no tenían un nombre.

No quería comportarse como una cría con él, y sabía que para Zero la investigación sobre la muerte de su familia era de prioridad absoluta en ese momento, pero no podía evitar desear que aclararan las cosas en lo concerniente a lo que querían de ellos mismos. Ya no eran simplemente amigos, pero tampoco él parecía pensar en ella como su novia y eso la angustiaba un poco. Tenía que hablar con Kaname pero no quería hacerlo hasta que supiera que había realmente entre ella y Zero, aunque también debía reconocer que estaba intentando retrasar aquel momento lo más posible. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, pasara lo que pasara con Zero, ella ya no podría regresar a su vida anterior y seguir como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Se concentró en su trabajo intentando prestar atención solo a los nombres de las victimas pasando por alto los hechos, ya que cada vez que se detenía a examinar más exhaustivamente alguno de aquellos casos, sentía como se le revolvía el estomago ante las atrocidades que muchos de ellos habían pasado. ¿Serían así de terribles los recuerdos de Zero? Seguramente, se dijo prometiéndose luego a si misma hacer lo posible por ayudarlo para que fueran más llevaderos.

Casi una hora después de haber comenzado aquella búsqueda, notó como el corazón se le aceleraba al mirar las hojas que tenía en las manos. Reconoció los nombres y tuvo que pestañear repetidamente para evitar ponerse a llorar. Le temblaban tanto las manos que le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que Zero no se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción, pero al verlo tan enfrascado en su propio trabajo comprendió por qué.

—Lo he encontrado —le dijo con apenas un susurró, sin embargo él la oyó e inmediatamente levantó el rostro para mirarla. Ella le tendió los papeles con un nudo de angustia en la garganta—. Es… es… lo de tu familia. Lo siento, Zero.

Su expresión era completamente calmada y fría. Incluso parecía como si aquello no le afectara en lo más mínimo cuando aceptó el documento y comenzó a leer con atención, pero Yuki era capaz de percibir la evidente tensión que parecía haberse acumulado en sus hombros y el profundo dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aquello lo estaba destrozando.

El silencio los rodeaba como un pesado manto. Oscuro y siniestro, ocupándolo todo. Era como si de algún modo ella también pudiera sentir y comprender todo el dolor que aquello encerraba y que lo estaba embargando a él.

—Esto no está bien —le dijo Zero una vez acabó de leer y la miró un poco extrañado—. Hay demasiadas incongruencias en el informe. Parece una verdadera chapuza.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Completamente. Ni siquiera los escenarios que describe coinciden con lo de mi casa, y eso sería lo mínimo. Este informe no es correcto, pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Un error al hacerlo? Podría ocurrir, Zero —le dijo Yuki cuando él comenzaba a negar su sugerencia. Aunque ella tampoco estaba muy convencida—. Quizas al hacer el informe confundieron el caso de tu familia con otro.

—Yuki, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuantas personas revisan estos informes mientras una investigación está en curso. Unos cuantos errores podrían haber pasado por alto, pero esto está completamente mal. O de verdad alguien fue lo bastante convincente para lograr que esto pasara por un informe real, cosa que dudo, o lo más probable es que una vez finalizada la investigación lo cambiaran.

Y la pregunta seguía siendo la misma, pensó ella, ¿para qué? Sin embargo existía una muy buena razón para ello y estaba sentada justo frente a ella. Era una posibilidad no muy certera pero que podía ser correcta, ya que si alguien temía que Zero metiera las narices en el asunto, la mejor manera de tenerlo alejado era complicándole las cosas. Pareció que él había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque la miró durante unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie abandonando su actual posición para sentarse luego a su lado.

—Venga, ayúdame con esto que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Él le tendió la mitad de su lote y ella lo puso sobre su regazo. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, notó que Zero aun la estaba mirando fijamente y parecía extremadamente nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yuki, muchas gracias por esto. Por todo lo que has tenido que soportarme durante estos días. Yo… prometo que te lo compensaré.

Notó como él se inclinaba un poco y buscaba sus labios para besarla con lentitud y ternura, tomándose su tiempo, a pesar de que era evidente de que un sentimiento mucho más profundo y visceral yacía dentro de ellos dos. Era extraño, pensó Yuki, que a pesar de seguir estando separados y solamente unidos mediante un beso, parecía que aquellas estúpidas distancias no existían. Ella lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba y lo tenía; y de una forma intrínseca sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Zero dejó de besarla, apoyó su frente en la de ella y se quedaron así un momento. Mirándose mutuamente. Finalmente, una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios y le acarició la barbilla antes de sentarse bien y volver a los documentos.

—Eres una ayudante pésima. No haces más que distraerme.

Yuki le enterró un codo en las costillas y lo miró con una fingida expresión de inocencia ante su mueca de dolor.

—Entonces eres un jefe que abusa de su autoridad, ya que él que comenzó todo esto fuiste tú.

Zero le indicó los documentos con un gesto y ella suspirando de frustración volvió a ponerse con ellos.

Mas de media hora después, Yuki estaba convencida de que no iban a encontrar nada más, porque ya casi no quedaban informes y los que necesitaban simplemente no aparecían, pero cuando oyó que Zero emitía un gemido estrangulado lo miró curiosa y notó lo pálido y asustado que estaba.

—¿Son los informes forenses de tu familia? —le preguntó ella pero no se arriesgó a pedírselos. No podría ser capaz de leerlos. Él asintió—. ¿También están erróneos?

—No… lo sé —Zero debió intuir su falta de comprensión porque pareció salir un poco de su propia confusión para tratar de explicarle—. Hay dos informes que a primera vista están bien, sin embargo el tercero de ellos no está completo. De hecho, solo tiene puesto el nombre. Además de una fecha y hora estimativa del deceso.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Que al parecer no hubo un cuerpo para realizar la autopsia. Pero eso tiene que ser imposible. ¡Maldita sea, tiene que serlo!

Zero su puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir, pero Yuki fue más rápida y como pudo se interpuso en su camino. Lo abrazó para evitar que siguiera avanzando y lo detuvo.

—Zero, intenta calmarte un poco, por favor —le suplicó ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla para obligarlo a que la mirara—. ¿De quien es el informe que falta?

El dolor crudo y desnudo que vio en su mirada la dejó sin aliento. Muchas veces había visto el sufrimiento que embargaba a Zero pero nunca nada podría comparase con aquello y eso la consternó. Notó como sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza de las caderas llegando incluso a hacerle un poco de daño. Yuki no se quejó.

—Es el de Ichiru —le dijo Zero con una voz que no parecía la suya—. Falta el informe de mi hermano.

Yuki no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo abrazarlo y a rogar que por lo menos todo aquel sufrimiento al final mereciera la pena. Que por el bien de Zero, valiera todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Zero aparcó el coche y consultó la hora alegrándose de haber llegado a tiempo. Miró a Yuki que iba sentada a su lado y que parecía terriblemente angustiada.

Y nuevamente era por su culpa.

—Espérame aquí, ¿vale? Le entregaré las cosas a Kaito y nos marcharemos enseguida a casa.

—Pero… ¿tú estas bien? —le preguntó ella mientras buscaba su mano y la presionaba con fuerza.

La verdad es que Zero no sabía muy bien como debía sentirse frente a lo que acababan de averiguar. Estaba enfadado, dolido y desconcertado, pero sobre todo, estaba incrédulo. Tenía que hablar con Yagari y asegurarse de que todo aquello era un maldito error, porque toda su familia estaba muerta y él necesitaba saber que descansaban donde debía. No soportaría algo diferente.

Miró a Yuki y notó el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros, y el saber que aquel miedo era por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a él, lo instó a sobreponerse a aquello y seguir adelante. Por ella.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. De verdad —le dijo antes de inclinarse un poco y besarla ligeramente en los labios—. No me demoraré mucho, así que no hagas ninguna idiotez.

Se bajó del coche y sacó las cajas antes de apresurase hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía su amigo, pero al parecer, él también estaba esperando su llegada, ya que Kaito salió a su encuentro y le quitó sin mucha ceremonia ambas cajas.

—Esto me lo vas a deber de por vida, Kiryu. Solo espero que haya valido la pena el poner en riesgo mi trabajo y mi reputación.

—Yo también lo espero, aunque en este momento no estoy tan seguro. Y gracias por todo esto, Kaito.

—¿Has encontrado algo que te sirva?

A pesar de toda la confianza que le tenía, Zero prefirió ocultarle la verdad. Si Yagari tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto a Kaito no le sentaría nada bien, ya que para él era prácticamente su padre. Por ese motivo y hasta que no tuviera la absoluta seguridad en ese asunto de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no quería involucrar a más personas en aquello.

Kaito pareció comprender su aprensión a hablar más de la cuenta, así que asintió y le indicó que lo acompañara a su propio coche para guardar las cosas. Una vez estas estuvieron seguras, su amigo miró en dirección contraria y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa que Zero fingió no notar.

—¿Qué hace tu hermanita aquí?

—No es mi hermana, idiota.

—¿Dónde ha quedado toda esa gratitud que decías hace un momento me tendrías de por vida? Mmmm… entonces, ¿ya es tu novia? No intentes negarlo, Kiryu, justo cuando salía del edificio te he visto besarla.

Notó como un calor furioso le abrasaba las mejillas pero se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y concentró su atención en un punto apartado. Lejos de los inquisitivos ojos de Kaito.

—Somos… algo. Más que amigos, supongo.

—¿Más que amigos, menos que novios? ¡Dios, déjate de idioteces! Puede que tú sepas lo que sientes por ella y que te de igual ponerle un nombre a la relación, pero te aseguro que a las chicas eso sí les importa. Y mucho. Si no te das prisa en solucionar esto, te hará la vida imposible.

—Entonces, ¿que quieres que haga? —le preguntó molesto y se sintió como un crío, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que el otro le dedicaba.

—Simple y sencillo. Pregúntale si quiere ser tu novia y ya está. No requiere de mucha inteligencia, ¿sabes?

Pero sí de valor, se dijo Zero. Porque de solo pensar en tener que preguntarle a Yuki si quería que tuvieran una relación seria se convertía en un cobarde. Para él todo aquello era tan extraño y nuevo que le daba terror arruinarlo.

Durante los últimos años, solo había salido con un par de chicas y más por el hecho de que lo dejaran al fin en paz cuando se dieran cuenta de que no era el tipo de hombre que querían que por real interés de su parte. Para él, cobrarse justicia por el asesinato de su familia había sido su prioridad, y aunque siempre supo que sus sentimientos por Yuki eran demasiado profundos, jamás creyó que aquello pudiera ocurrir realmente y se convirtieran en algo más que amigos. Hasta ese momento.

—Nunca le he pedido a una chica que sea mi novia. Ni siquiera sé que debo hacer ni decirle. Expresar este tipo de cosas se me da fatal —reconoció al fin sintiendo que se moría de la vergüenza.

Esperó que Kaito se burlara de él o la situación le pareciera graciosa, pero su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo miró con expresión absolutamente seria.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y no te diré que hacerlo sea fácil, pero aun así, tienes de tu lado el hecho de que ella te conoce y te acepta tal cual eres —Kaito suspiró y con un gesto de la barbilla le indicó hacia donde Yuki se encontraba sentada esperando en el coche—. Reconozco que tu chica no me gusta mucho, quizás por todo lo de Kuran y tener que soportar ver lo mal que lo has pasado por culpa de ella, pero siempre he sabido que entre ustedes había algo diferente. Tú la entiendes y ella te endiente a ti. Se complementan bien y a pesar de las equivocaciones que comenten no caen en ideas erróneas sobre las intenciones del otro. Aprovecha eso, Zero, porque es muy difícil encontrarlo.

—¿Y si aun está interesada en Kuran?

Aquella idea se le había pasado un par de veces por la cabeza en lo últimos dos días, pero había intentado con todas sus fuerzas desterrarla de allí y no preocuparse por ello. Sin embargo el confesárselo a Kaito hacía que aquel miedo absurdo fuera real y eso lo molestaba. Comprendía que Yuki no podía dejar de quererlo ni preocuparse por Kuran de la noche a la mañana. Pero de igual modo le dolía.

—Supongo que es posible, sí. Pero el hecho de que ahora esté contigo debe significar algo, ¿o no, Zero? Ninguna chica rompe un compromiso por algo sin importancia, así que si lo ha hecho por ti, quizás sea porque de verdad te quiere. Aunque te cueste creerlo, aun mereces que te quieran, chico.

Kaito le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, le hiso un gesto de despedida con la mano y se montó en el coche poniéndose rápidamente en marcha. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse, pensó él mientras lo veía alejarse. Simplemente le plantó un par de consejos típicos suyos y luego lo dejó solo para que le diera vuelta una y otra vez a aquel asunto. Con todo lo ocurrido ese día, seguramente la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Una vez de regreso junto a Yuki, se dejó caer en el asiento del coche, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Han ido mal las cosas con Kaito? —le preguntó preocupada ella.

Zero se volvió a verla. Luego le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para acariciarla logrando que se le revolviera el cabello y ella lo fulminara con la mirada. Sonrió.

—No, las cosas ha ido bien. Supongo que solo pensaba en que soy un pésimo amigo, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tú siempre te preocupas mucho por Kaito y todas las personas que te importan. Incluso Yori, aunque no hables mucho con ella —le defendió Yuki indignada.

—Pero es verdad, porque algo malo le ocurre a Kaito, y solo una vez que se ha ido me he dado cuenta de eso. He estado tan centrado en mis problemas y en nosotros, que no me he percatado de que él también necesita desahogarse.

—Y estoy segura de que lo intentaras ayudar cuanto puedas, Zero, pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora mismo tienes otras cosas en la cabeza. Y por cierto, ¿que se supone que haremos ahora?

—Llamaré a Yagari y le pediré que vaya a casa esta noche. También quiero que esté Kaien porque necesito hablar con los dos.

Enfrentarlos, pensó Zero notando como nuevamente aquel malestar lo invadía por dentro. No quería que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, porque aquello significaría que dos de las personas que más quería lo habían estado engañando durante años y no creía poder soportarlo en ese momento.

Miró a la chica que iba sentada a su lado y comprendió que si en algo tenía razón Kuran, era en el hecho de que él había arrastrado a Yuki hacia las cosas más feas de su pasado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que quisiera, aquellos recuerdos y ese horror siempre serían parte de él mismo y solo rogaba porque ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlos igual que lo hacía con él.

—Yuki… —le dijo Zero llamando su atención para que lo mirara. Ella le sonrió—, para que lo sepas, creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

La oyó soltar una carcajada, mescla de alegría y diversión, y notó luego como apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él seguía conduciendo. A los pocos minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

Era increíble, pensó, que aquel momento tan simple y tonto pudiera parecerle tan perfecto hasta el punto de mejorar un poco todas las cosas malas que habían ocurrido ese día.

* * *

Kaname estaba eufórico de alegría mientras se dirigía hacia su destino de esa tarde. Takuma había tardado unos cuantos días pero al fin le había traído buenas noticias sobre su encargo.

Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

Aquella misma mañana había llegado una nueva misiva en la que lo instaban a darse prisa para que localizara a Shizuka, y aunque odiaba recibir sermones y críticas, se había resignado a interpretar su papel a la perfección hasta que lograra tenerlo todo bajo control.

Luego, comenzaría al fin el verdadero juego.

Pensó en Yuki y notó como cierta inquietud se apoderaba de él. Después de su último encuentro con ella no había recibido más visitas ni llamas de su parte, y él había estado dispuesto a concederle algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a actuar nuevamente. Sin embargo, aquel prolongado silencio no le auguraba nada bueno, y eso no le gustaba.

Podía permitir que ella se divirtiera un poco con Kiryu y pensara que estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle una oportunidad, pero comprendió su error al no marcarle los límites en aquel estúpido flirteo. Yuki era susceptible al sufrimiento de Kiryu y mientras más parecía necesitarla aquel idiota, más se alejaba ella de su lado. Por lo cual tenía que evitar que su relación pasara a algo más importante, y confiar en que el tiempo que le quedara de vida a Zero Kiryu fuera mínimo.

Después de terminar con aquello, se prometió, volvería a preocuparse de su prometida e intentar enderezar las cosas.

Cuando llegó hasta aquella pequeña casa perdida en medio de interminables bosques, Kaname suspiró satisfecho y se bajó del coche. No fue necesario llamar a la puerta porque Takuma lo estaba esperando y abrió en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Su amigo lucía un poco cansado y evidentemente preocupado.

—Buen trabajo, Takuma. Como siempre, me confirmas que confiar en ti no es jamás un error. ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos luego de eso porque… Te lo explicaré todo luego, Kaname —le dijo Ichijo y le indicó la puerta cerrada de una habitación que daba al fondo de aquella casa—. Ahí tienes tu encargo.

Saboreando aquel breve momento de triunfo, se dirigió hacia aquella estancia y giró la llave para abrir la puerta. Al ver a su ansiado premio, sonrió con malicia.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos, Shizuka.

La mujer que estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama levantó el rostro y lo miró con un odio visceral en sus ojos de aquel pálido color rojizo. Su largo cabello plateado estaba un poco enmarañado y su ropa tenía rasgaduras y manchas oscuras. Seguramente sangre. Estaba furiosa por aquella situación, se dijo Kaname, y aquello era lo que él quería y necesitaba.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar por lo que has hecho!

Con una agilidad increíble, ella se puso rápidamente de pie y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Kaname dio un paso atrás para mantener la distancia y la encañonó con el arma que tenía en la mano.

—Quieta ahí, Shizuka —le dijo con suavidad y vio con regocijo como ella volvía hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella—. Eso es. Tienes que portarte como una buena chica conmigo, porque si me molestas en lo mas mínimo, créeme que no me importará deshacerme de ti.

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia y por un segundo Kaname temió que su amenaza no hubiera surtido efecto y que aquella loca se arriesgara a desobedecerlo, pero a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, se quedó sentada en su sitio, mirándolo con ojos entornados y dispuesta a esperar su oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —le preguntó ella finalmente.

Kaname sonrió.

—Shizuka, Shizuka. No te imaginas la mala idea que has tenido al regresar aquí. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo en los últimos años sin que lo ocurrido a los Kiryu pareciera importar a nadie. Pero tuviste que volver y con ello tienes a muchas personas inquietas y dispuestas a encontrarte, ¿no lo sabias?

—Mis motivos para regresar no le importaban a nadie más que a mí.

—No te equivoques. Que estuvieras muerta era muy conveniente para todos y lo sabes, pero, ¿por qué regresar en este momento? —Kaname se acercó hasta ella y le puso el arma bajo la barbilla para obligarla a levantar el rostro y que lo mirara—. Creo que he adivinado tu motivo, Shizuka: Zero Kiryu.

Notó como ella palidecía. Había acertado.

—El chico es mío. ¡Es mío! —le dijo furiosa—. No puedes… ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!

—Tranquila —le silenció él con un dedo sobre sus labios—. No te quitaré tus derechos sobre él, solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor. Que lo mates por mí. Y que sufra. Líbrame de Kiryu y yo te protegeré de los que desean verte muerta. Ahora, estas en mis manos y te has convertido en mi peón, Shizuka.

—¡Eres despreciable, Kaname Kuran! ¡Jamás, jamás haré nada para ti! ¡Estoy cansada de ser el títere de toda tu retorcida familia!

Ella intentó apartarse pero Kaname fue más rápido y la sujetó por el cuello apretando lo suficiente para que le fuera difícil respirar pero sin llegar a lastimarla realmente. La soltó lanzándola sobre la cama con fuerza y la miró con desprecio mientras veía como ella boqueaba intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Lucha si quieres, pero terminaras haciendo lo que yo quiera. Puedo ser paciente cuando es necesario, pero no abuses de ello, Shizuka, o te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de ti. Y te aseguro que no te gustaría verme enfadado. Ahora que eres mi invitada, aprovecha el tiempo y piensa en mi generosa oferta.

—Eres igual a él, ¿verdad? La misma sangre emponzoñada.

Kaname que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

—No te equivoques, Shizuka Hiou. No hay nadie que pueda ser peor que yo. Nadie. Simplemente, no existe punto de comparación entre él y yo. Que te quede claro.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, sonrió con verdadera satisfacción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan completo y tan vivo. Que maravilloso resultaba aquello.

* * *

Maria estaba terminando de hacer sus deberes para la universidad cuando oyó los murmullos y los pasos apresurados en la escalera. Quería salir a mirar para saber de que se trataba, pero después de lo ocurrido el domingo anterior no se atrevía.

Tuvo que pasar dos días completos en cama por culpa de la impresión que se había llevado y solo aquella mañana pudo ir unas cuantas horas a clases. Odiaba ser tan débil pero, ¿qué podía hacer si su cuerpo era el defectuoso? Solo le quedaba resignarse y hacer caso a su madre en lo relativo a ser una buena chica y permanecer siempre en casa intentando evitar los problemas.

Y morirse del aburrimiento.

¿Qué habría pasado con aquel chico? Después de recuperar la conciencia, sobornó a una de las sirvientas para que le dijera que había pasado y si él estaba bien. Lo único que supo fue que la había llevado a casa como una muerta, sus padres se encargaron de ella con su habitual preocupación, y su tía y el chico misterioso se habían ido tal cual habían llegado. En absoluto secreto.

Que problemático e intrigante estaba resultando todo aquello. Incluso ese mismo día buscó a Zero para intentar sonsacarle algo sobre esa situación pero él no había ido a clases. Y ni loca se acercaba a preguntarle a Yuki por él. Estaba enferma, sí, pero no deseaba morir tan joven. Primero quería conseguir por lo menos un novio.

Llamaron suavemente a su puerta, y al ver asomarse la rubia cabeza de una de las chicas más jóvenes del servicio le sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó con curiosidad Maria al ver su evidente nerviosismo.

—Verá, señorita… ¿podría venir un momento conmigo?

—¿Ir contigo? ¿Dónde?

—Señorita, por favor, es urgente —le rogó la muchacha mientras retorcía una y otra vez su delantal.

Aquello si era extraño, se dijo Maria, ya que por lo general mientras ella permaneciera encerrada en su habitación a nadie parecía importarle como estuviera. Pero esa pobre chica lucía tan preocupada que se armó de valor y la siguió. Sobre todo porque era la primera vez que alguien parecía necesitarla en una crisis.

Salieron al jardín y se dirigieron hacia uno de los cobertizos que se usaban para guardar aquellas cosas que aun servían pero ya no eran necesarias en la casa. Ella hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba allí y se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían desaparecido en algún momento de su vista y no se había percatado hasta ese mismo instante de ello.

El lugar estaba limpio y relativamente ordenado a pesar de la gran cantidad de objetos que habían esparcidos por un lado y otro, sin embargo cuando la jovencita se llevó un dedo a los labios para decirle que guardara silencio notó como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Prestó atención y oyó la respiración dificultosa y agitada de alguien. No estaban solas.

Maria miró a quien estaba sentado a duras penas sobre una cama improvisadamente hecha y cuando los ojos violeta de de él se encontraron con los suyos estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de espanto.

Tenía el labio partido asi como algunos cardenales y cortes en el rostro. Parecía que había salido sin mucha suerte de una pelea y por la palidez de su tez y el evidente gesto de dolor que tenía, supo que aquello que veía era solo el principio.

—Hola nuevamente —le dijo él e intentó sonreírle pero el dolor del labio lo detuvo.

—Hola —Maria se acercó un poco más a él pero no se atrevía a tocarlo—. No tienes muy buen aspecto, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?

—¡No! —le dijo él alarmado y puso una mueca de dolor al tratar de levantarse—. Por favor, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. ¡Por favor!

—Yo… esta bien. Pero esto no se me da bien, ¿sabes? Soy yo la que siempre recibe cuidados. Soy enfermiza y débil, por eso me desmayé el otro día y además apenas te conozco. Es decir, conozco a alguien que se parece a ti y pensé que… Olvídalo. Me callo —le dijo ella al darse cuenta de que por los nervios estaba parloteando como una tonta y de que él cada vez parecía peor—. Dime en que te puedo ayudar, ¿vale?

—Muchas gracias… por esto —le dijo él con evidente esfuerzo—. Lamento darte problemas, pero no sabía a quien más acudir… Creo que esto te puede impactar un poco, así que mejor prepárate.

Maria dejó escapar un gritito quedo cuando él se apartó un poco la chaqueta para dejar al descubierto su camisa empapada de sangre y lo que evidentemente era una herida de bala. Después de eso, pareció perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se desmayó sobre la cama.

Iba a vomitar. Estaba segura de ello. No, peor que eso, ella también se iba a desmayar, porque sentía como perdía poco a poco la fuerza en las piernas. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, si se dejaba llevar por el pánico, ¿qué sería de él?

Sorprendentemente aquello pareció darle un poco de lucidez, porque fue capaz de ver las cosas nuevamente en una perspectiva normal y dejó de hiperventilar. Miró al chico tendido en aquel camastro que parecía estarse desangrando y muriendo frente a ella y luego a la joven sirvienta que la observaba con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

—¿Qué tal se te da cuidar enfermos? —le preguntó Maria y se llevó la mano al corazón para intentar que de ese modo se le calmara un poco—. A mi no creo que muy bien, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Llamar a un medico, señorita?

—Sí, un medico —le dio la razón a la chica—. Pero no uno que mis padres conozcan. Nadie puede saber que él está aquí, ¿entendido? Creo, que debemos intentar frenar la hemorragia. Hasta el que medico le vea.

La muchacha asintió y Maria la dejó cuidando del herido mientras ella intentaba calmarse lo suficiente para llegar hasta la casa y conseguir llamar a un medico que fuera a verlo. Solo rogaba porque él aguantara hasta entonces.

Dios, Dios, Dios. Nunca más se quejaría de su existencia aburrida. Las emociones fuertes no estaban hechas para ella.

* * *

Zero se paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro del salón mientras Yuki sentaba en el sofá miraba con atención por la ventana cada vez que oían un coche acercarse. Yagari había quedado en ir esa tarde a casa después de que él insistiera mucho para que lo hiciera porque tenían que hablar. Kaien lo pasaría a recoger y llegarían juntos.

A pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho por tranquilizarse, cada vez que se acercaba más el momento de explicarles a ellos lo que había averiguado y enfrentarlos, más enfadado, triste e inquieto se sentía. Yuki había intentado convencerlo horas antes de que comiera algo, pero se sentía incapaz de ingerir cualquier alimento en esos momentos.

Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Y en aquella nota que parecía haberlo cambiado todo.

—Han llegado —le dijo Yuki mientras dejaba su posición de vigilancia y lo miraba preocupada. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó—. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras.

Le hubiera gustado tener su confianza, pero Zero tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban comenzando a ir de mal en peor. Era como si una pequeña bola de nieve hubiera creado una avalancha y ya no existía modo de frenarla.

Kaien y Yagari entraron en casa y se sorprendieron bastante al verlos tan ansiosos, pero cuando los ojos del hombre que lo había criado esos últimos años se cargaron de tristeza y buscaron los suyos, Zero supo que había tenido razón. Ellos suponían a que se debía aquella inesperada reunión.

—Zero, lo mejor será que te sientes un momento porque estas demasiado nervioso —le dijo Kaien y posándole una mano en el hombro lo obligó a dejarse caer en el sofá—.Yuki, ¿por qué no nos dejas a solas un momento y subes a tu habitación? Esta conversación…

—No, ella se queda —le dijo Zero con determinación. Miró furioso a Yagari y luego a Kaien—. Yuki tiene tanto derecho como yo a oír lo que tengan que decirme, así que si quiere estar aquí, no tienen autoridad para echarla.

—Yo… quiero quedarme con Zero —les dijo ella que aun lo miraba sorprendida y se sentó obedientemente a su lado. Para él, aquello fue reconfortante.

—Chico, antes de que comiences a atacarnos como si fuéramos tus enemigos, ¿podrías explicarnos que ocurre? Me has pedido que viniera y lo he hecho, pero solo te has limitado a estar allí furioso sin decir nada importante —le dijo Yagari y tomó asiento frente a él. Su expresión no demostraba emoción alguna.

—Quiero saber que ocurrió con mi hermano.

—Está muerto, Zero, y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo, ¿no?

—Si eso es verdad, entonces, ¿qué demonios significa esto? —le espetó con furia contenida a Yagari mientras le tendía las copias de los documentos que habían encontrado—. Según eso, mi hermano ni siquiera tiene una causa de muerte. Si eso no es raro…

—Te dije que dejaras esta investigación en mis manos, ¿no? Te pedí que no te metieras en estos asuntos y trataras de llevar una vida normal —Yagari se puso de pie y lo miró con enojo—. Esto nunca ha sido asunto tuyo, Zero.

—¡Lo es porque fue a mi familia a la que mataron y porque estoy seguro de que me estas ocultando algo!

—¿Estas sugiriendo que no he hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a esa mujer?

Zero fue a responderle, pero notó que Yuki le apretaba la mano con fuerza y se quedó callado. Aquella discusión no iba a llegar a ningún sitio si no se calmaba un poco para poder afrontar el asunto.

— Por favor, Yagari, solo quiero saber que pasó realmente. ¿Qué ocurrió con Ichiru? ¿Por qué el informe de mi hermano está incompleto? ¿Por qué los documentos sobre el caso de mi familia no son reales?

—¿Pero que dices, chico? Yo mismo estuve en ese caso, claro que ese informe es correcto —le dijo Touga y buscó el documento para leerlo—. ¿Pero que demonios…?

—Deja —Kaien se le quitó de las manos a su amigo y lo leyó ceñudo—. ¿De donde has sacado esto, Zero?

Dudó en responderle, sin embargo no tenía más opción, ya que si no se los decía, de igual modo en algún momento terminarían averiguando como los había obtenido.

—Lo conseguí con ayuda de Kaito. Solo es una copia porque tuvimos que devolver el original. O por lo menos el que suponemos es el original. Ese informe es completamente incorrecto.

—Tiene razón, Yagari, este informe no es el que se hiso en su momento, pero, ¿por qué lo han cambiado?

—Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros cuando nos dimos cuenta del error —les dijo Yuki—. Suponemos que alguien no quería que esta investigación se reabriera. Quizas por ti, Yagari. O puede que por Zero.

Yagari le tendió la mano a Kaien para que volviera a entregarle los papeles que releyó una y otra vez. El silencio entre ellos era pesado. Provocado quizás por el miedo y el evidente enfado que parecía embargarlos a todos.

—Bien, con esto me queda claro solo una cosa, era imposible que yo no me diera cuenta del error, pero probablemente pensaron que quizás Zero si pudiera confundirse. Así que chico, no quiero verte más cerca de este caso. Si alguien se ha tomado tantas molestias haciendo esto, no me arriesgaré a que te pongas en peligro.

—Perfecto. Haré lo que me digas pero antes vas a decirme la verdad. ¿Qué le pasó en realmente a Ichiru? ¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

—¡¿Por qué sigues con ese maldito tema?! Tu hermano está muerto y lo demás no importa.

—Basta —dijo Kaien con tranquilidad y todos los miraron—. Yagari, esto ya no tiene sentido, así que mejor dile a Zero lo que desea saber. Creo que la única manera de ir liberándonos de todo esto es solamente con la verdad.

Cuando Touga lo miró y el arrepentimiento que sentía fue evidente en su rostro, por un momento Zero tuvo el impulso infantil de salir corriendo a su habitación para no oír lo que tuviera que decirle. Pero se recordó que desde hacía once años había abandonado aquellos arrebatos cuando se obligó a comportarse como un adulto. Hacía once años que su vida había cambiado y necesitaba urgentemente ponerle un punto final a aquello.

—Tu padre me llamó esa noche para contarme se sentía que algo iba mal. Tenía la impresión de que lo estaban siguiendo desde hacía algunos días y temía por el bienestar de su familia, así que me pidió que fuera a verle porque deseaba que encontráramos la manera de tenerlos a ustedes lejos un tiempo hasta que él lo solucionara todo.

—¿No te dijo quien lo seguía? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Zero a pesar de que la respuesta era más que evidente. Seguramente su padre jamás daría esa clase de información por teléfono.

—Nada. Se lo pregunté, pero no quiso seguir hablando y solo me pidió que me diera prisa, sin embargo cuando llegue… —Yagari apoyó la cabeza en las manos y cerró los ojos—. Tu padre estaba muerto. Le dispararon a quemarropa y luego esa mujer lo degolló. Creo que me quede inmóvil unos cuantos minutos debido a la impresión, pero luego llamé a tu madre y a ustedes a gritos. No hubo respuesta y antes de entrar al cuarto ya sabía lo que me esperaba. Pensé que yo mismo iba a morir allí a casusa de la culpa.

Y él lo comprendía, se dijo Zero. No había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, el terror y la sangre lo habían perseguido por años. En parte, para Yagari había sido mucho peor, ya que también tenía que lidiar con los recuerdos de aquellos que él no había visto.

—Con tu madre no se podía hacer nada, sin embargo cuando me acerque a verte… estabas vivo, Zero. No sé como ni porque motivo no habías muerto a pesar de lo grave que estabas. Dios, tenías una herida horrible, estabas lleno de sangre y terriblemente palido, pero seguías aferrándote a la vida y esa fue mi prioridad. Me olvidé de todo lo que me habían enseñado y no pude distanciarme para ser objetivo en ese caso. Solo quería poder salvarte. Necesitaba que por lo menos tú siguieras viviendo.

—¿Y mi hermano? —le preguntó Zero ansiando y temiendo del mismo modo aquella respuesta.

—No… Dios… —Yagari se frotó el rostro con las manos y luego lo miró—. No estaba. Tu hermano no estaba por ningún sitio. Después de eso lo buscamos por casi una semana y no había rastros de esa mujer ni de Ichiru.

Aquello fue peor de lo que se esperaba, porque a pesar de saber que quizás no hubiera un cuerpo que examinar, Zero había dado por hecho de que la muerte de su hermano había sido especialmente horrible. Pero… nunca lo habían encontrado. La tumba de su hermano estaba vacía…

—¡Lo declaraste muerto, maldita sea! ¡No encontraste a mi hermano y lo declaraste muerto!

Se puso de pie furioso dispuesto a golpear a Yagari pero Kaien se interpuso sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, Zero. Tranquilo —Kaien lo abrazó a pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos que él hacía por apartarse—. Yagari intentó que la búsqueda siguiera, pero la desaparición de tu hermano se consideró simplemente un asesinato más de aquel caso.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque había demasiada sangre para qué hubiera salido de allí con vida —Yagari parecía evidentemente abatido con todo aquello—. Tuya o de él. Era imposible saberlo, pero era evidente que habían atacado a alguien que estaba acostado en tu cama y di por hecho que era Ichiru, ¿verdad? —esperó a que Zero asintiera antes de proseguir—. Tu hermano no tenía buena salud. Una simple gripe para él podía ser de una gravedad extrema. Siendo objetivo, ¿qué crees que habría pasado con él si hubiera sufrido una herida como la tuya, chico?

Habría muerto. Como si le asestaran un puñetazo, Zero tuvo que aceptar que aquello era lo que hubiera pasado. Ichiru no era fuerte y si él había estado a un paso de morir después de aquel ataque…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad, Yagari?

—Porque no quería que sufrieras más. Si sabías que tu hermano no había sido hallado, jamás hubieras tenido paz.

—En once años, jamás la he tenido —Zero se apartó del lado de Kaien mirándolo con enojo y sintiéndose agotado y un poco enfermo

—Solo intenta comprenderme. No soy capaz de pedirte que me perdones porque se que no lo merezco. Ni siquiera es culpa de Kaien, a él se lo conté hace unos poco días y me ha insistido hasta el hartazgo para que te lo confesara. Lo siento mucho, Zero.

Tenía tanta rabia que hubiera querido liarse a golpes con él, pero intentó refrenarse y apretó con fuerza los puños para no ceder a la tentación.

—Me mentiste. Comprendo que tenías tus motivos y lo hiciste pensando en mí pero en este momento siento como si me hubieras traicionado. Necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Zero miró a Yuki que seguía sentada en el sofá mirándolo preocupada. Quería estar con ella. Necesitaba que lo escuchara y así poder desahogarse, sin embargo algo dentro de él se revelaba ante aquello. Quizas era una manera de autocastigarse por lo ocurrido a su familia o solo su incapacidad para expresar con palabras lo que de verdad sentía.

Sí, la necesitaba desesperadamente pero se negaba a que ella viera todo su dolor. Por ese motivo y a pesar de que sabía que le haría daño, abandonó el salón dejando todo aquello atrás.

Necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

Desoyendo los consejos de Kaien de que le diera un poco de espacio a Zero para reponerse, Yuki no le hiso caso y subió desesperada a buscarlo. No estaba en su habitación, pero la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entornada así que se dirigió hasta allí.

Lo oyó antes de verlo. Estaba inclinado sobre el lavado mientras vomitaba y dejaba que corriera el agua del grifo para enjuagarse la boca. Se acercó hasta él percatándose de que estaba terriblemente pálido. Le apartó el cabello de la frente notando que su piel estaba muy fría y ligeramente sudorosa. No había comido nada en horas, pensó Yuki, y eso la angustió aun más.

Zero cerró el grifo con brusquedad. La apartó de su lado y la miró furioso.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo! —abrió la puerta de cuarto de baño de par en par—. ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—Pero, Zero…

—¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡No quiero…! No puedo…

Él dejó escapar un gemido cargado de dolor y Yuki vio con asombro como toda aquella rabia y rencor que parecían mantenerlo en pie desparecían de golpe dejando en cambio paso a la desesperación y al dolor. Aquel firme control sobre sus emociones más íntimas que siempre parecía tener Zero, simplemente se había esfumado.

Yuki se alarmó cuando vio como él caía de rodillas al piso y se quedaba ahí temblando con la respiración entrecortada. Se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarlo mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Todo lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos los había afectado mucho a todos. Para ella, el relato de Yagari había sido horrible. No podía ni imaginarse como todo aquello estaba atormentando a Zero.

Estaba completamente frío, pensó asustada, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más. Así que hiso lo único que se le ocurrió podía servir en ese momento: echó a correr el agua caliente de la ducha y obligó a Zero a entrar allí junto a ella, quedando ambos encerrados en aquel reducido espacio cálido y húmedo.

—Nos estamos empapando —le dijo Zero al cabo de unos minutos cuando pareció ser consciente de donde estaban—. Tus zapatos no van a sobrevivir a esto, Yuki.

—Da igual —ella lo abrazó y se sintió un poco más tranquila al notar que él parecía estar mejor—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Zero?

—No quiero que estés aquí. ¿Por qué nunca me dejas tranquilo cuando te lo pido? —le dijo Zero, pero ella comprendió que no había real convicción en declaración.

A pesar de sus palabras, él la abrazó con más fuerza. Yuki sonrió. No importaba lo que Zero le dijera, ni cuantas veces intentara apartarla de su lado, al final, ella le era necesaria y con eso le bastaba.

—Estoy junto a ti porque es mi sitio. Y sigo contigo porque te quiero.

Zero la apartó un poco para poder sentarse en el suelo de la ducha y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Yuki notó como él apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiraba agotado. Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y se alegró al comprobar que parecía estar entrando en calor.

—Es bonito. Parece como si estuviera lloviendo, ¿verdad?

—La lluvia es helada, Yuki, y por lo general tú odias mojarte con ella. Aquí estamos a una temperatura mucho mayor, por eso no te molesta —le dijo Zero con voz queda—. Pero se está bien aquí, es agradable.

Se quedaron allí los siguientes minutos en silencio y disfrutando de aquella sensación tranquila y confortable que parecía haberlos embargado al sentir que el agua caliente les caía suavemente encima. Zero había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y seguía apoyado en ella como si necesitara de aquel contacto para encontrarse mejor. Como si estuviera resignándose al hecho de necesitarla.

—Lo de Ichiru me ha destrozado. Saber que mi hermano realmente no está allí es… terrible. Yagari me mintió y sigo enfadado con él, pero lo entiendo. Debería odiarlo por lo que hiso, pero no puedo.

Yuki se sorprendió un poco con su confesión pero siguió en silencio. Zero odiaba sobre todas las cosas la compasión. Sin embargo la duda que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo al final terminó escapando de sus labios.

—¿Qué crees que pasó realmente con tu hermano, Zero?

—Que ha muerto. Yagari tenía razón en eso. Ichiru era débil y esa noche estaba enfermo, asi que debe haber muerto —él pareció querer dejar aquel asunto porque cambió de tema—. Venga, salgamos de aquí y quitémonos esta ropa empapada. Siento como si pesara unos veinte kilos.

Se pusieron de pie con cuidado y Yuki le dio en silencio la razón sobre el peso añadido de la ropa. Iba a abrir la mampara para salir cuando notó que Zero la sujetaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia si y besarla con intensidad, reduciendo la distancia existente entre sus cuerpos y sin importarle lo más mínimo que se estuvieran mojando nuevamente. Y tenía que reconocer que para ella, mientras pudiera seguir estando así con él, junto a él, un poco de agua tampoco era algo que la inquietara.

Era curioso, pensó Yuki, que a pesar de haberse besado en diversas ocasiones siempre parecía ser distinto. Como si en cada uno de aquellos contactos pudiera ir guardando para si un pedacito diferente de lo que conformaban los sentimientos de Zero. En aquella ocasión, podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor que sabía estaban dentro de él, pero también le estaba demostrando cuanto la quería. No importaba que no se lo dijera con palabras o que se comportara como un idiota con ella, porque cada vez que estaban realmente juntos, le dejaba claro cuan importante era para él tenerla a su lado.

Siguieron besándose encerrados allí hasta que el agua inevitablemente comenzó a enfriarse. Él buscó sus labios por última vez y con sorpresa Yuki notó levemente diluido por el agua el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Zero estaba llorando.

Y en aquel momento ella se juró a si misma hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no tuviera que hacerlo nunca más.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo ocho y aprovechando la semana de vacaciones y la inspiración ha salido un poquito más largo que los anteriores. Solo espero que les haya gustado y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, claro._

_Pasando a otro punto, y respecto a lo que he visto en algunos comentarios sobre si la relación de Yuki y Zero pasaría a algo más intimo, voy a necesitar que me presten un poco de ayuda. Por lo general yo suelo avanzar escenas o capítulos cuando aparecen en mi cabeza, y he de reconocer que con todo lo que ha ido creciendo la relación entre ellos, mi intención es llegar a ese punto porque la escena está semihecha (no puedo decirles en que capítulo porque perdería un poco la magia a mi parecer). Lo que me ha inquietado un poco, eso sí, es el saber si el hecho de que fuera demasiado explicito molestaría o no. No piensen en nada morboso o burdo, simplemente en que me he estado preguntando si dejarlo tal cual como un "lemon" o convertir la misma escena en un "lime". Así que esta decisión la dejo en manos de ustedes. Especifiquen su preferencia y como en toda votación, se respetará la opinión de la mayoría._

_Y sin molestarlos más, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y a lo que dejan mensajes. Hasta la próxima semana._

_**Kiriegrati:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que el nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado y que la historia siga avanzando bien a tu parecer._

_**Neko589:** Me alegro muchísimo de que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto y confío en que la relación de Zero y Yuki no te esté decepcionando, ya que aunque avanza lento, avanza. _

_**Tania:** Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta tanto y la verdad es que sí, las cosas se irán poniendo un poco complicadas para Zero y Yuki con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Sobre las escenas de ellos, me entusiasma saber que les parecen bonitas, intento que salgan lo mejor posible (y en ocasiones cuesta), así que el saber que son de su agrado, es un buen incentivo. Y con respecto a mayor intimidad entre Zero y Yuki, me limito a lo puesto arriba. La decisión la dejo en manos de ustedes y su preferencia, pero algo va a haber. También espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas patrias y que disfrutaras los de días de vacaciones. Me legra mucho ver a compatriotas por mi relato._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra que te guste como va avanzando la relación, y la verdad, es que en el manga poco se ve de cómo podría ser una relación entre ellos (aunque no pierdo aun las esperanzas de un final Zeki), así que la he ido haciendo como supongo que podría llegar a ser por el carácter de los dos: muchos desacuerdos pero también muchas reconciliaciones. Sobre el hecho de que Yuki y Zero pasen a algo más serio, como lo he planteado arriba, la decisión esta vez la dejaré completamente en manos de ustedes y sus preferencias. Y bueno, sobre Ichiru y lo que pasó realmente esa noche, aun queda bastante por saberse, así que con esto ya ha comenzado la investigación de verdad._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas, muchas gracias. Me anima muchísimo saber que esta idea les sigue gustando y sobre todo confirmar que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal a pesar de mis dudas. Lo que le ha ocurrido a Kaito ya se verá en los próximos capítulos, hay un motivo puntual por el que he hecho alusión a eso y lo necesito para el desarrollo de la historia. Y sobre que la relación de Yuki y Zero pase a una mayor intimidad, como he puesto arriba, dejaré que esta vez ustedes decidan lo que desean con respecto a eso, si les parece bien. Y sobre Ichiru, hay que ver primero si sale también de esta, ¿no? Espero que también hayas pasado unas felices fiestas patrias y aprovechado estos días de vacaciones. Y como he dicho anteriormente a Tania, me alegra ver a chicas de mi país en este relato._

_**Linwen:** Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y tienes razón con respecto a Kaien, creo que es el personaje perfecto para aparecer donde y cuando nadie lo quiere y sirve para restar un poco de drama a toda esta historia. Lo que Yagari le contó a Kaien ya es obvio, pero a partir de ahora, comenzaran a salir una intriga tras otra. Solo espero no aburrirlas._

_**Vampyr:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra saber que la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado y espero no decepcionarte._

_**Rikea:** Muchas, muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado tanto. La verdad es que eso anima mucho a continuar escribiendo. Con respecto a los problemas que planteas, tienes razón en todos ellos: Maria necesita respuestas sobre lo que pasa con Ichiru y su única alternativa lógica es Zero, por lo cual inevitablemente habrá un encuentro entre ella y Yuki que quizás no termine tan bien. Y sobra Kaname, bueno, él maquina sus propios planes y obviamente Yuki está entre ellos, por lo cual quitarlo de en medio no será tan fácil. Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente, y a pesar de que no puedo prometerte que no haya mas momentos tristes de los que ya ha habido, si puedo decirte que por lo menos habrá un final feliz._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegro que la historia te siga gustando, sí, Kaname es prácticamente un villano ideal, no puedo evitarlo. Con lo de que la relación entre Yuki y Zero avance a más, me limito a repetir lo de arriba, dejo que la decisión la tomen ustedes según sus preferencias. Y lo de Ichiru, hay que esperar aun pasa saber si sale con vida también de esta, ¿no crees?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquellos que sienten:**

—Déjame en paz. No voy a morirme por una simple enfermedad, ¿sabes? —le dijo Zero por enésima vez a Yuki que lo miró con enojo. Él hiso lo mismo—. Solo tengo un poco de fiebre, nada más.

—Pero ayer tuviste muchísima, así que no me voy a arriesgar a que empeores nuevamente —le dijo ella con decisión. Al comprobar que él no cedería de ese modo, recurrió a sentarse a su lado y mirarlo con preocupación—. Venga, Zero. Por favor, tomate la medicina.

De mala gana acepto las pastillas y el agua que ella le tendía y se las tragó. Yuki le sonrió radiante, evidentemente contenta por su victoria, a lo cual y a pesar de saber que prácticamente lo estaba manipulando, él no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al verla más tranquila.

Después de aquella desastrosa noche de miércoles, cuando Yagari le confesó lo que había ocurrido realmente con su familia, Zero prácticamente llegó a un punto de colapso tras todas aquellas jornadas tan intensas. El día anterior se había puesto bastante enfermo preocupando muchísimo a Yuki y a Kaien, sobre todo por la temperatura tan alta que había tenido, pero aquella tarde ya se sentía un poco mejor a pesar de lo débil que aun se encontraba. Tenía que levantarse porque no podía perder más el tiempo cuando aun tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

—Yuki, muchas gracias por todo esto —le dijo él y se recostó en las almohadas mientras la veía ordenar compulsivamente su habitación. Realmente la había preocupado con su tonta enfermedad—. Hoy me encuentro mejor, y tú tienes que estar cansada, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y descansas un poco?

—He dormido un poco antes de que almorzaras. Además, Yori vendrá a recogerme para pasarme los apuntes de las clases y así no atrasarme tanto.

—No puedes seguir perdiendo más clases por mi culpa —Zero suspiró y comenzó a notar el cansancio que se apoderaba de él. Odiaba sentirse tan débil—. Aun puedes asistir a algunas de las clases de hoy en la tarde. Deberías hacerlo.

Yuki se acercó hasta la puerta del cuarto para mirar fuera y dejarla ligeramente entornada. Luego regresó junto a él y con cuidado se recostó a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No podría concentrarme en nada porque me pasaría todo el rato preocupada por ti —ella se levantó un poco para rosarle la frente con los labios—. Ya no tienes fiebre. Me alegro muchísimo.

Y él, pensó Zero. No era un buen enfermo, quizás por el hecho de que cuando era más pequeño era él quien siempre cuidaba de su hermano, y ya de mayor, muy pocas veces había estado así de mal. No le gustaba aquella sensación de debilidad ni tener que depender así de los demás, pero también debía reconocer que tener a Yuki a su lado y preocupada por su bienestar era agradable.

—Tengo que levantarme. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer con urgencia, como hablar con Kaito, por ejemplo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esta habitación, Zero Kiryu! —ella lo miró verdaderamente enojada y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Le dolió—. Has pasado dos noches horribles y solo hoy pareces estar mejor. No te puedes forzar más, Zero. Date unos días de descanso y te prometo que luego te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

Él levantó una mano para acariciarle levemente la barbilla. Se sentía terriblemente agotado y aquel esfuerzo tan nimio le quitaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Yuki tenía razón, necesitaría un par de días para reponerse completamente, maldición.

—Esas medicinas me dejan idiota, ¿sabes? No puedo pensar con claridad, así que tú ganas. No me moveré de esta cama por hoy.

Yuki miró nuevamente hacia la puerta un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo levemente en los labios. Luego volvió a recostarse a su lado y pareció estar concentrada en oír con atención algo que en aquel momento Zero no podía saber que era.

—¿Por qué no cierras la puerta de una vez? —le dijo mientras notaba como el cerebro comenzaba a adormecérsele y le pesaban los parpados—. No dejas de mirarla a cada segundo y me pones nervioso.

—No podemos —le dijo ella con voz queda. Cuando Yuki levantó el rostro para mirarlo parecía verdaderamente avergonzada—. Papá me dejó quedarme contigo mientras esa puerta no se cerrara.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, se dijo Zero y dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad, pero Yuki seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión de pesar.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y ella negó bajando la mirada—. ¿De verdad Kaien nos ha prohibido estar juntos en la habitación del otro si no tenemos la puerta abierta? ¡Pero si estoy enfermo! ¡¿Qué voy ha hacerte?!

—Bueno… prohibir, prohibir, no. Solo ha sido una sugerencia de su parte. Pero te aseguro que era una sugerencia que no admitía réplica. Lo siento mucho, Zero, pero se lo tuve que prometer.

Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y cerró los ojos mientras notaba el peso de ella nuevamente a su costado. Aquello era una verdadera estupidez por parte de Kaien, y seguramente él también lo sabía. Pasaban prácticamente todo el día a solas hasta que él llegaba y bueno… ya eran adultos. Aun así, aquello aparte de ser realmente molesto, a Zero le parecía hasta cierto punto divertido.

—Es ridículo, Yuki. Este drama debería haberlo hecho cuando éramos adolescentes, pero, ¿ahora? Tu padre ha perdido la cabeza.

—Es tu padre también —le reconvino ella con suavidad—. No te pongas así, Zero. Para él todo esto es algo… confuso. Ya veras que cuando se haga a la idea…

—Tendré que irme de aquí.

Notó como ella le enterraba las uñas de la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho y se levantaba sorprendida. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero aun así la miró cuando lo llamó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Zero? ¿Estas bromeando? Porque si no es así…

Zero tiró suavemente de ella para volver a recostarla junto a él y la abrazó. No quería discutir con Yuki sobre aquello en ese momento y se regañaba mentalmente por haber hablado de más, malditos medicamentos, pero esa situación era una de sus preocupaciones. Después de solucionar el asunto de su relación con Yuki, tendría que tomar algunas decisiones importantes y buscar otro sitio donde vivir era una de ellas. Quizas podría hablar con Kaito…

—Shhh, no digas nada, ¿vale? Estoy terriblemente cansado y no puedo discutir contigo en este momento sin quedar como un idiota —le dijo Zero y notó como ella se aferraba aun más a él—. Tranquila, Yuki. Deja de pensar por un momento. Ya solucionaremos las cosas poco a poco.

—Y juntos —le dijo ella con la voz amortiguada por su camiseta.

—Y juntos —accedió él para que estuviera satisfecha.

Maldita enfermedad, pensó una vez más mientras dejaba que poco a poco aquel sopor aplastante se fuera apoderando de él. Le gustaba tenerla allí a su lado y odiaba saber que después no podría recordarlo todo con claridad, pero tenía que recuperarse pronto porque aun habían muchas cosas por hacer: encontrar a Shizuka Hiou, saber que había ocurrido con Ichiru. Y mantener a Yuki lejos de Kuran.

Sí, aquella debía ser su prioridad, porque algo le decía que aquel tipo era más peligroso de lo que parecía. Tenía que recordarlo.

Un par de minutos después, Zero se había dormido completamente.

* * *

Yuki estaba terminando de aclarar en el fregadero las cosas del almuerzo de Zero cuando oyó a Kaien entrar en la cocina. Miró a su padre y sintió una punzada de tristeza al comprobar que aun tenía un aspecto sombrío y demacrado, como si lo ocurrido durante aquellos días le hubiera supuesto un golpe enorme a su estado anímico. Y lo comprendía, porque en parte ella se sentía igual.

Cuando comprendió que Zero estaba enfermo, tuvo un miedo atroz por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, como si pensara que aquella simple enfermedad pudiera apartarlo de su lado. Por ese motivo había tomado una decisión drástica que pensaba cumplir aquel mismo día: iría a ver a Kaname.

—¿Se encuentra mejor Zero? —le preguntó Kaien mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina. Apartó la silla a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas para invitarla asentarse junto a él.

Yuki obedeció.

—Ya no tiene fiebre pero sigue estando un poco débil. Ha vuelto a dormirse.

—Eso está bien. El mejor remedio es siempre mucho descanso —él le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón—. Pero eso a ti no te tranquiliza, ¿verdad, Yuki?

Ella negó con pesar.

—No me gusta verlo así. Ni lo que está ocurriendo.

—Tarde o temprano todo debía ponerse en movimiento nuevamente. Lo que le pasó a la familia de Zero fue terrible y él ha vivido con sus consecuencias. Tú siempre lo has sabido porque has estado a su lado y en este momento solo podemos desear que todo esto llegue pronto a su fin.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella y miró a Kaien a los ojos con seguridad—. Y voy a estar a su lado para ayudarlo. Aunque no te guste.

Notó la inquietud y el leve reproche que se apreciaba en la expresión de su padre, pero él simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y le sonrió con agotamiento.

—Comprendo —le dijo Kaien después de un momento de silencio—. Entonces, ¿debo suponer que son una pareja?

Yuki quería decirle que sí. Para ella prácticamente era un hecho, pero Zero parecía no inquietarse ante aquel limbo. Le había dicho que la amaba y que creía estar enamorándose de ella, pero en ningún momento le había dicho que fueran una pareja estable. Esa actitud era infantil y lo sabía, pero aquello la estaba matando.

Y ahora hablaba de marcharse de casa…

—No es una pregunta tan complicada para que pongas esa cara de angustia, Yuki —Kaien le sonrió para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua—. Solo quiero saber a que atenerme con ambos. Zero y tú siempre han estado muy unidos, pero ahora está claro que existe algo más. También me gustaría saber que ha ocurrido con Kaname

—Las cosas con Kaname han cambiado un poco. Sigo queriéndolo porque es una persona importante para mí y siempre será mi amigo. Pero con Zero… no lo sé muy bien. Es un poco difícil explicártelo en este momento. Pero le quiero, y no solo como a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorada de él?

—Sí.

Nuevamente su padre se quedó en silencio mientras preparaba té para ambos. Le puso una tasa frente a ella y luego volvió a sentarse. Parecía preocupado y eso la asustó un poco ya que había contado con que aquella noticia no fuera para él algo negativo. ¡Dios, se suponía que los quería a ambos!

—Papá, ¿estás molesto? —le preguntó tentativamente Yuki.

—Claro que no. Los dos son buenos chicos y estoy seguro de que la decisión que han tomado debe ser correcta, sin embargo…. —Kaien la miró con ojos cargados de preocupación y pesar—. A partir de este punto no creo que las cosas para Zero sean más fáciles. Esa mujer ha regresado y tengo miedo por lo que pueda ocurrirle y ahora tú también acabas de ponerte en su punto de mira. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme o actuar ante eso?

Por fin lo comprendía, pensó Yuki. Para Kaien el tener que dejar que a su manera Zero se enfrentara a todo aquello aun a sabiendas de que podía estar en peligro, como padre lo aterraba y en ese momento ella acababa de decirle que estaba dispuesta ha hacer frente a lo mismo y de ese modo pasar a ser también una pieza más con la que poder dañar a Zero. Porque esa mujer ya había asesinado a una familia entera y sólo le quedaba deshacerse de él, a menos que encontrara otra forma para poder hacerle daño. Acaso, ¿Zero no se lo había advertido ya en una ocasión?

—No puedo dejarlo solo —Yuki dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió a Kaien con pesar—. Sé que te preocupas por nosotros y soy consiente de que quizás soy la tonta más grande del mundo por ponerme en peligro de esta manera, pero no quiero que él esté solo. Para Zero todo esto ha resultado ser muy doloroso y difícil, así que por favor, déjame quedarme a su lado y compartir esa carga.

—Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —Kaien la miró con detenimiento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella simplemente asintió—. En ese caso, solo intenta tener cuidado y sobre todo, que él también lo tenga. Zero es temerario y eso es lo que más me asusta, así que trata de meterle un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene.

Yuki se rió ante aquel comentario y pareció como si todo aquel momento de tristeza y tensión hubiera pasado completamente. Durante la siguiente media hora ella y Kaien hablaron sobre como les había ido el día y las cosas que tendrían que hacer aquel fin de semana. Era raro, pensó, como de algún modo todos ellos habían terminado siendo una familia. Su padre había tenido que criar a dos niños que no eran sus hijos y jamás se había quejado de aquello, además, para ella, aquel era su hogar y nunca lo había cuestionado porque se sentía profundamente agradecida. Y en el caso de Zero, bueno, a pesar de todo él también había sido feliz allí. Sin saber como, aquel niño herido y terriblemente asustado al que conoció hacia once años había crecido y sanado.

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír sonar su móvil. Era Yori que le avisaba de que pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos, así que después de disculparse con su padre se apresuró en recoger sus cosas e ir a ver a Zero una vez más. Se acercó a él y tras comprobar que no tenía fiebre y seguía profundamente dormido, lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Buscó a Kaien y lo encontró en el salón leyendo tranquilamente pero al notar su presencia, él levantó la vista del libro y la miró con curiosidad.

—No llegaré tarde, solo tengo una cosa que hacer e iré con Yori, ¿vale? —se excusó ella que no podía dejar de sentirse mal por dejar a Zero de aquella manera—. Y por favor, está atento por si él necesita algo. Si le vuelve la fiebre…

Kaien rompió a reír interrumpiéndola. Yuki lo miró molesta.

—No es la primera vez que lo cuido cuando está enfermo, ¿sabes? Incluso en un montón de ocasiones tuve que apañármelas para cuidarlos a los dos porque se ponían malos juntos —con un gesto de la mano, Kaien le indicó la puerta—. Vete tranquila. Te prometo que cuando regreses, Zero seguirá estando bien.

De mala gana, Yuki tenía que reconocer que su padre tenía razón y que ella estaba preocupándose más de la cuenta, así que se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Sin embargo, antes de salir del salón él la llamó.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando a que Kaien hablara.

—Una parte de mí siempre supo que ustedes dos acabarían juntos. Sobre todo por la manera en que él te miraba. No creas que me molesta o que me parezca extraño, solo creo que han tardado un poco y pensaba que ya no ocurriría.

—¿De verdad lo creías? —ella se rió—. Nunca nos dijiste nada. Además, yo jamás había pensado en él de esta forma hasta ahora.

—Porque solo tenías ojos para Kaname —le dijo Kaien y Yuki notó como aquellas simples palabras le dolían muchísimo—. Y no creo que haya sido malo, hija, pero quiero que comprendas la gran diferencia que hay entre ambos. Para ti, todo esto es muy nuevo y no temes sufrir por ello, pero para Zero, han sido años en que solo ha tenido ojos para ti y tuvo que aceptar que estabas fuera de su alcance. Así que si se pone difícil contigo dale tiempo y se paciente con él, porque a pesar de todo, te quiere.

Y lo sabía. Por ese motivo tenía que solucionar las cosas con Kaname aquel mismo día para poder seguir adelante con sus decisiones sin sentir culpa. Había dejado de estar dividida entre ambos, pero tenía que ser honesta con los dos y explicarles como estaban las cosas.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse definitivamente uno de los cometarios de Kaien se le vino nuevamente a la cabeza.

—Papá, ¿cómo me miraba Zero?

Kaien sonrió y volvió aprestar atención a su libro.

—Como si a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido, fueras lo más importante en su mundo. Nunca ha dejado de mirarte así.

Salió con prisas de casa para reunirse con Yori, sin embargo durante todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kaien sobre Zero. Necesitaba hacer algo para ser merecedora de todo aquel cariño, pero, ¿qué?

* * *

Después de haber vuelto a intentar abrir aquella ridícula ventana, Shizuka simplemente se dio por vencida y se sentó en la cama. Llevaba dos días encerrada en aquel lugar y simplemente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder salir de allí por sus propios medios a menos que hiciera un trato con aquel maldito bastardo de Kaname Kuran, algo a lo que se negaba.

Además estaba preocupada por Ichiru. ¿Habría muerto? No estaba muy segura, pero lo había visto muy mal herido y era una posibilidad. Después de dejar la casa de su hermana había creído que estarían a salvo, pero se había equivocado y quizás él chico había pagado las consecuencias. Si él realmente estaba muerto, ella se encargaría de que Kaname pagara por ello.

Se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba harta de todo aquello. De esa maldita familia. Solo deseaba poder poner fin a todo ese asunto pero no sabía como hacerlo. Su plan se había frustrado y no estaba segura de como seguir adelante aunque solo tenía dos cosas claras: saber que le había ocurrido a Ichiru y encontrar a Zero Kiryu.

¿Qué problema tendría Kaname con él? ¿Por qué quería matarlo? No se lo explicaba. Cuando ella había atacado a esa familia él aun era un niño que no supondría ningún problema, de hecho, el tener que deshacerse de los gemelos había sido la parte más difícil de su trabajo pero no le quedaba más opción… Seguramente ya sería un adulto, como Ichiru.

Un hombre que la odiaría profundamente. Y eso estaba bien, porque aquel rencor lo volvería cauto.

Oyó como introducían la llave en la cerradura y luego la puerta abrirse. No se giró para comprobar quien era su visitante. Estaba segura de que era Kaname Kuran.

—¿Tienes buenas noticias para mi, Shizuka? —le preguntó él mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama y posaba una mano sobre su brazo. Tuvo que contenerse para no apartarlo de un manotazo—. Vaya, veo que sigues sin ganas de hablarme.

No pudo contener un grito de dolor cuando él la giró con brusquedad y le sujetó el rostro con fuerza obligándola así a tener que mirarlo. Lo odiaba tanto. Odiaba a aquella maldita familia por toda su maldad y sus mentiras.

—¿Por qué quieres matar a Zero Kiryu? —le preguntó ella y no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando le vio sonreír.

—Porque ese maldito chico quiere quitarme lo que es mío —Kaname la soltó y ella se apartó un poco sentándose en la cama. Él se puso de pie—. ¿Cuál va a ser tu respuesta, Shizuka?

—¡Que te pudras en el infierno!

—No es una respuesta inteligente y lo sabes bien. Además, si deseas salir con vida de aquí es mejor que estés bien dispuesta a cooperar. Como hace once años, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba y por ello su conciencia no la dejaba nunca en paz, además, lo único que había ganado con aquello había sido soledad y sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento eterno.

—Olvídalo, jamás haré nada para ti. El acuerdo de hace años ya lo cumplí y ustedes me engañaron. ¿Por qué tendría que creerte ahora? Lo más probable es que me uses y después te deshagas de mí.

—Claro que no, Shizuka —la voz de él parecía esta vez increíblemente dulce y tranquilizadora. Era un maldito manipulador, pensó ella—. Te doy mi palabra de que si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré a ti. Nadie sabe que estas aquí, de momento, y eso no tiene por qué cambiar. Quita a Zero Kiryu de mi camino, bajo mis reglas, y te aseguro que te estaré eternamente agradecido. Solo deseo recuperar lo que es de mi propiedad, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Mmmm… ¿acaso tu familia no está acostumbrada a tomar siempre aquello que no le pertenece, Kaname? —le dijo ella y lo miró llena de odio. Sonrió—. Tengo cosas que arreglar con Kiryu, pero a lo mejor me tomo mi tiempo solo para ver como te retuerces de rabia al no poder quitártelo de en medio por ti mismo —disfrutó viendo la furia que se apreciaba en sus ojos oscuros a pesar de mantenerla bajo control—. Me pregunto que será aquello que te ha quitado. Déjame pensar… supongo que será un jovencito muy atractivo. Su padre lo era, ¿sabes? Sí, seguramente debe ser algo así. ¿Acaso Zero te ha quitado a tu mujer, Kaname?

Aquella bofetada no se la esperaba, y cuando notó el regusto de la sangre en la boca, tuvo deseos de abalanzarse sobre él para matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? ¡Lo odiaba!

—Vuelve a decir alguna palabra sobre esto, Shizuka, y te mataré. Lo juro. Ahora, tienes solo hasta mañana para darme una respuesta, y si no es la que quiero, les diré que estas aquí y con eso ya puedes darte por muerta.

Ella lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta. Esta furioso y una parte de si misma se alegraba de ser la responsable de aquello. Aun así, al haber puesto a prueba su paciencia se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al chico que estaba conmigo?

Kaname se volvió a mirarla y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ah, lo siento mucho. Olvidé decirte que está muerto. Un daño colateral, podría decirse. Espero que no te importe demasiado.

Esperó a que él saliera de la habitación y se alejara lo suficiente antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama y ponerse a llorar. Todo aquello era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera querido regresar, Ichiru aun estaría con vida.

Al cabo de un momento la rabia y el dolor le dieron una idea. Tenía que vengarse de Kaname Kuran y de esa manera también le haría justicia a Ichiru. Al día siguiente daría inicio su próximo plan.

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Maria entró en silencio a la habitación de la tercera planta y suspiró de alivio cuando pudo cerrar la puerta tras ella sin que nadie la viera. Aquella mañana su madre no la había dejado en paz después de que ella se negara a ir a clases tras afirmar que se sentía un poco indispuesta. Se alegraba de que el día siguiente fuera sábado y no tuviera que mentir más.

Se acercó a la cama donde descansaba el chico desconocido y posó una mano en su frente para comprobar si había bajado la fiebre. Las dos noches anteriores había estado fatal, y aun temía que no pudiera salir de aquello a pesar de que el medico le aseguró que se recuperaría completamente mientras tuviera reposo y los cuidados apropiados. Y ella era una enfermera nefasta.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que la herida de bala fuera más superficial de lo que parecía a simple vista, porque en el caso de haber tenido que internarlo en un hospital no sabía que habría hecho. Aun era más arriesgado tenerlo en casa a escondidas de sus padres, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesitaba hablar con él y saber a que atenerse. Aquel día tras la visita medica, el hombre le había dicho que su paciente se encontraba mucho mejor y que a pesar de la leve infección que aun sufría debido a la herida, en los próximos días ya estaría completamente recuperado. Eso eran buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Maria lo observó detenidamente mientras intentaba comprender todo aquello. Aquel chico y Zero eran iguales a pesar de alguna que otra sutil diferencia, estaba segura de ello. Pero había cosas que la inquietaban, como el hecho de haber averiguado el día anterior de que Kiryu no tenía familia aparte de Yuki y el padre de esta, entonces, ¿realmente podían existir dos personas tan parecidas sin estar emparentadas? ¡Dios, tenía que hablar con Zero! Pero no podía ser cuando Yuki estuviera cerca. Debía encontrar el momento apropiado.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que el desconocido comenzaba a abrir levemente los ojos. Había tenido algunos momentos de conciencia durante los días transcurridos pero que habían sido bastante poco lucidos debido a la fiebre y no había hecho más que hablar de su tía que supuestamente estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, cuando la miró en ese momento, parecía mucho más centrado que en los momentos anteriores.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le preguntó al notar que tragaba con dificultad. Él asintió y Maria le acercó con delicadeza el vaso y lo ayudó a beber un poco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado. Me duele bastante la cabeza.

—Supongo que es normal ya que has pasado dos días muy malos. Y antes de que te preocupes, nadie aparte de un medico, algunas sirvientas y yo sabemos que estas aquí.

—Lo del medico puede que no haya sido una buena idea —le dijo él. Se tocó la herida e hiso una mueca de dolor—. ¿Es muy mala?

—Has tenido suerte y solo necesitó un poco de sutura, pero si perdiste algo de sangre y aun tendrás que guardar reposo unos cuantos días más —Maria respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y preguntarle aquello que no la dejaba en paz—. ¿Quién eres realmente?

Durante unos breves segundos, él pareció dudar en responder a su pregunta, pero finalmente debió ganar su buena conciencia.

—Me llamo Ichiru. Soy el ayudante de Shizuka Hiou —un dolor profundo apareció en sus ojos al hablar de ella—. ¿Sabes que le ha sucedido?

Maria negó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Después de que llegaras herido aquí, cuidarte ha sido mi prioridad. No sabía que hacer contigo ni que ocurrió con mi tía. ¡Todo esto es tan raro! Lo siento mucho.

—Descuida, solo necesito un día más para ponerme bien y después intentaré averiguar que ha pasado con ella. Debo encontrarla lo antes posible porque puede estar en peligro. Si le ocurre algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Aquella muestra de lealtad la sorprendió un poco pero no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por él. A pesar de estar herido y muy débil no dejaba de preocuparse por las personas que le eran importantes y lo admiraba por eso.

—Ichiru —dijo Maria a modo de prueba y se rió al ver la confusión de él—. Es que solo se me hace un poco raro darte un nombre. Durante estos días has sido solo un desconocido, o casi.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —le preguntó él con evidente curiosidad.

—Veamos… ¿recuerdas que te confundí con alguien el día que me desmayé? —él asintió y Maria continuó—. Pues es un chico que se parece mucho a ti. Estudia en la misma universidad que yo y es herma… novio. Creo que es el novio de una de mis compañeras.

—Y por esa cara tan triste que has puesto supongo que también te gustaba a ti, ¿verdad?

Maria asintió y notó algo muy parecido a la felicidad al ver que él le sonreía.

—Podrías pasar por su hermano gemelo —ella lo miró nuevamente con detenimiento y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—. ¿Estas seguro de que no es familiar tuyo? Son tan parecidos.

Ichiru se rió un poco pero pareció cansarse en seguida.

—No tengo familia. Shizuka me acogió y me crió hace algunos años. Creo que mis padres murieron en un accidente aunque no estoy muy seguro, pero ella me ha dado un hogar y es mi única familia. Por eso debo encontrarla antes de que le puedan hacer algo malo.

—¿También intentaron matarte a ti?

—No preguntes cosas que te pueden poner en peligro, Maria —le dijo él con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—Lo hiso Shizuka, después de tu dramático desmayo tras nuestro primer encuentro. Me dijo también que tu salud no era muy buena y que por eso te habías puesto así —cuando él vio su gesto apenado, puso su mano sobre la suya y la miró con evidente comprensión—. Tranquila, sé lo que se siente porque la mía tampoco es de las mejores. Aunque en los últimos años he mejorado un poco.

Maria quería agradecerle aquello, sobre todo porque muy poca gente se mostraba comprensiva con ella sin caer en la lástima, sin embargó se percató de que él parecía cansado y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Por mucho que lo quisiera, seguramente al día siguiente tampoco podría salir de esa cama y ella se encargaría personalmente de que no lo hiciera hasta que estuviera completamente bien. No permitiría que recayera.

Cuando Ichiru se quedo nuevamente dormido, se acercó a las ventanas y las cerró un poco. Ya estaba atardeciendo y tendría que prepararse para la cena. Antes de irse a dormir volvería a visitarlo para saber como se encontraba. Algunas de las muchachas que la estaba ayudando se quedarían esa noche con él, porque a pesar de querer hacerlo, ella no podía arriesgarse tanto. Sus padres no podían descubrirlo aun.

Así que se llamaba Ichiru, se dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de parecerse tanto a Zero Kiryu no era nada de él, porque el ayudante de su tía Shizuka había perdido a sus padres de pequeño. Estaba solo en el mundo.

Y Zero también…

Maria notó como un escalofrío la recorría completamente al ser consiente de aquel pequeño detalle. ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Ambos eran idénticos y ninguno de ellos tenía familia. ¿Podían existir más coincidencias? ¿Que estaba pasando realmente con esos dos chicos?

No había más opción. Tenía que hablar con Zero.

* * *

Yuki consultó la hora en su reloj y dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Llevaba cerca de una hora esperando a Kaname y él aun no aparecía por casa. Hanabusa le había dicho que estaba con un negocio importante, pero eran casi las siete de la tarde y no podía dejar de preocuparse por Zero. Llevaba fuera de casa durante cuatro horas y por lo visto él no regresaría hasta aproximadamente una hora más.

Si Kaname no llegaba en los próximos veinte minutos, simplemente se marcharía.

El sonido de voces amortiguadas le dio esperanzas de que fuera él, a pesar de que sabía que el encuentro que se aproximaba era difícil, aun así necesitaba dejar aquel asunto resuelto lo más pronto posible por el bien de todos ellos. No quería hacer sufrir innecesariamente a nadie más.

Cuando él abrió la puerta del despacho y la vio esperándolo, le sonrió con evidente alegría, sin embargo Yuki supuso que algo en su expresión debió delatarla porque Kaname cambió su sonrisa por un semblante serio.

—Yuki —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el sofá donde estaba ella y la besaba en la mejilla—. Cuando Aido me dijo que estabas esperándome aquí me he alegrado mucho y he intentado darme prisa. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

—Eh… no, descuida —se apresuró a responder ella notando como los nervios se iban apoderando poco a poco de su seguridad—. Debería haberte avisado de mi visita, pero era importante. Tenía que hablar contigo hoy y…

Kaname se sentó a su lado y le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. ¿Por qué con él siempre tenía que sentirse de ese modo? Era como si fuera una chica sin carácter y que solo deseara complacerlo. Se sentía tan poca cosa.

—Tú jamás necesitaras una invitación si quieres venir a verme. Sabes que tu presencia siempre me hace feliz —Kaname la miró detenidamente y sonrió con pesar—. Pero pareces profundamente triste. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Kiryu?

Mas bien tenía que decirle que había ocurrido algo entre ella y él, pero no sabía como. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Kaname y de haber estado convencida durante un tiempo de su amor por él, nunca habían tenido el mismo tipo de confianza que con Zero. Era raro que solo en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, pero cuando estaba de novia con Kaname, siempre temía decir o hacer alguna tontería que lo decepcionara, en cambio con Zero, por muchos errores que cometiera parecía como si él nunca se los tomara realmente como una falta. Con Zero, podía ser ella misma.

—Está un poco enfermo, así que estoy preocupada por él, sin embargo el motivo de mi visita es diferente, Kaname.

Él se puso de pie y le dio la espalda durante un momento. Luego se volvió para mirarla con aquella expresión de condescendencia que al parecer siempre reservaba para ella.

—Yuki, me pediste un tiempo y estoy dispuesto a dártelo. Hubiera preferido que estas dudas sobre nuestra relación jamás existieran pero lo comprendo, así que por favor, no hagas algo de lo que seguramente te arrepentirás luego.

—Estoy enamorada de Zero, no creo que pueda arrepentirme de eso —le soltó ella con más aspereza de la que pretendía dejándola sorprendida. Y al parecer a Kaname también, porque la miraba incrédulo.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento, como si de alguna forma con él pudieran borrarse sus palabras, pero después de ello, Kaname simplemente rompió a reír. Yuki se sentía indignada. ¿Tan poca consideración tenía por sus sentimientos?

—Lo siento, Yuki —le dijo él cuando pareció estar más tranquilo—. Es que simplemente no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Te parece divertido? —le preguntó ella con fingida dulzura—. Porque a mi, no. Durante los últimos días he pensado mucho en todo esto. Tener que comprender que sentía por ustedes dos ha sido muy difícil y si por lo menos he tomado una decisión espero que la comprendas y la respetes.

—Yuki —Kaname le acarició con ternura el cabello y la miró con cierta tristeza—, sé que has sufrido por esto y no sabes cuando detesto a Kiryu por ponerte en una situación tan dolorosa. Ya te he dicho que eres demasiado generosa con él y que esa misma preocupación te empuja a confundir lo que sientes. Eso es solo amistad con amor fraternal y me parece bien, porque sé que solo me amas a mí y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

—¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad no comprendes que he elegido a Zero?

—Comprendo que este ridículo capricho tuyo solo ha servido para complicar las cosas —le dijo él con firmeza. Yuki estaba tan sorprendida por aquel tono que no fue capaz de decir nada—. Hablaré mañana mismo con Kaien para solucionar esto. Prefiero que durante un tiempo tú y Kiryu se mantengan alejados, así que te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, pensó Yuki mientras notaba como la rabia se iba apoderando de ella. Lo que sentía por Zero no era un capricho y sus decisiones eran importantes. No iba a permitir que le controlaran la vida como otros quisieran y menos si Kaname pensaba que ella le dejaría hacer tal cosa. Ella era la dueña de su destino.

—¿De verdad piensas que haré lo que tú quieres? Kaname, mi padre no dedicaría ni siquiera un segundo a pensar en esa estúpida idea tuya.

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer. En su opinión, ya era libre de cualquier compromiso que tuviera anteriormente con él.

—Yuki, ¿dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó él con un tono engañosamente suave—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para marcharte a casa.

—Porque no te lo he pedido. Ya te he dicho como son las cosas de aquí en adelante. Esperaba que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, pero al parecer no estas dispuesto a hacer ese esfuerzo, Kaname, y no te imaginas cuanto lo lamento. Pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Realmente lo siento.

Yuki notó como él se acercaba hasta ella y la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo. Al mirarlo, notó su enfado y no puedo evitar asustarse un poco, pero aun así intentó mantenerse tranquila y segura.

—¿De verdad me estas cambiando por ese idiota? Por favor, Yuki, déjate de tonterías y madura de una vez.

—¡Es una decisión madura! ¡Y sobre todo, es mi decisión! ¡Me quedo con Zero porque estoy enamorada de él!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Yuki miró a Kaname sin poderse creer lo que había ocurrido. Lo conocía hacia años y él jamás la había gritado, sin embargo en ese momento no solo la estaba mirando furioso y le había levantado la voz, sino que el agarré que tenía sobre su brazo era tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño.

—Ka… name —le dijo ella visiblemente asustada por su actitud tan violenta—. Suéltame. ¡Déjame!

Kaname la soltó despacio y pareció nuevamente recuperar poco a poco la compostura. Cuando ella miró las marcas que tenía en la muñeca hiso un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano al pecho. Sería imposible que Kaien o Zero no la vieran. Estaba perdida.

—Yuki, lo lamento muchísimo —Kaname se acercó despacio hacia ella pero al verla retroceder se detuvo—. Tienes que comprender que has logrado alterarme un poco. No he tenido un buen día y tus palabras solo han servido para enfadarme. Ven a sentarte conmigo y podremos hablar de esto con tranquilidad. Sabes que nunca te haría daño.

—No… no… —se acercó aun más a la puerta luchando por contener las lágrimas y no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo—. Me tengo que ir a casa. Será mejor que no nos veamos durante un tiempo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a despedirse, salió del despecho y oyó aterrada como algo golpeaba contra la pared y se hacía añicos. Miró asustada a Hanabusa que estaba boquiabierto por la impresión y salió corriendo hacia donde Yori la esperaba paciente mientras repasaba sus apuntes.

Una vez en el coche, su amiga no le hiso preguntas, simplemente le abrió los brazos y dejó que ella llorara hasta que se sintió mejor. Hasta que toda aquella horrible escena comenzó a borrarse un poco de su cabeza.

Pero de camino a casa, Yuki solo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿siempre había estado tan ciega o algo estaba haciendo que Kaname cambiara tan de repente? Por que por primera vez en su vida, le tenía muchísimo miedo.

* * *

Zero salió del cuarto de baño sintiéndose mucho mejor después de haberse duchado. Aquella tarde ya se encontraba mas repuesto y la fiebre no había regresado, así que dejando de lado el hecho de que aun estaba un poco débil, ya casi estaba completamente recuperado.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se sentó en la cama para secarse el cabello y con enfado comprobó que ya eran más de las ocho. Yuki aun no había llegado. La había llamado a su móvil un montón de veces pero lo tenía apagado y no quería preocupar innecesariamente a Kaien con sus ideas absurdas, pero desde que sabía que Shizuka Hiou había regresado, temía que aquella mujer pudiera hacerles algo a las personas que le importaban.

Si algo le ocurría a Yuki…

Oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y una conversación rápida antes de oírla subir la escalera a toda prisa. Yuki llegó a su cuarto agitada y le sonrió con cierta reticencia.

Al verla, notó como por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad otra vez. Pero seguía estando furioso con ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Zero. De verdad no pensaba tardar tanto.

—Da igual. No soy tu dueño, ¿verdad? Puedes hacer con tu tiempo lo que gustes.

Se levantó para colgar la toalla sobre la silla de su escritorio y volvió a meterse en la cama. Yuki seguía de pie junto a la puerta y lo miraba un poco angustiada. Él simplemente intentó ignorarla.

—Venga, no te enfades conmigo —le dijo ella decidiéndose por fin a entrar en su habitación y sentarse a su lado para intentar restarle importancia al asunto. Fue a apartarle el cabello húmedo que le caía sobre la frente, pero él se apartó para que no le tocara. Lo miró dolida—. Zero, por favor…

—Estoy cansado. Vete y déjame dormir.

Zero sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil con ella, y sobre todo se odiaba al saber que la estaba haciendo sufrir con su actitud, pero aun el miedo y la preocupación que había sentido no se esfumaban completamente y prefería mostrarse furioso antes que reconocer ante Yuki que había sentido terror porque le hubiera ocurrido algo malo y él no hubiera podido hacer nada por ella.

Yuki no lo soportó más y mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas estalló.

—¡Solo estoy preocupada por ti, idiota! ¡¿Crees que me he retrasado porque quería?! ¡Llevo horas muerta de preocupación por ti y al llegar a casa desesperada por verte me encuentro con esto!

—¡Si estabas tan preocupada, enciende entonces tu maldito móvil! —le espetó él furioso—. ¡Te he llamado cerca de treinta veces, también_ muerto_ de preocupación, mientras tú andabas por allí!

Cuando ella lo abofeteó ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que se había ganado aquello a pulso debido a su comportamiento pero no tenía ánimos ni ganas de arreglar con ella las cosas esa noche. De alguna forma tendría que arreglar las cosas con Yuki al día siguiente, pero hasta entonces, se negaba a sentir remordimientos por la rabia que ella misma había provocado.

—Yo… lo siento. Zero, lo siento mucho… —Yuki lo miraba horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente—. Creo que será mejor que te deje descansar. Ya hablaremos mañana.

La vio ponerse de pie con desgana y dirigirse luego hacia la puerta. No se volvió a mirarlo y durante un segundo Zero tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de disculparse con ella. No le gustaba que estuvieran enojados y Yuki parecía tan triste. Sin embargo…

—¿Dónde has estado hasta tan tarde? —le preguntó él con voz calmada.

En aquella ocasión, ella si lo miró nuevamente y pareció como si un sinfín de emociones cruzara por sus ojos. Desde la vergüenza al miedo. Y una tristeza infinita.

—He ido a ver a Kaname —le dijo Yuki con apariencia de sentirse inmensamente culpable.

Dios, ¿cómo algo tan nimio podía hacer tanto daño? En aquel preciso instante, hubiera deseado morirse.

—Comprendo —le sonrió sin una pizca de alegría a Yuki que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Luego le indicó con un gesto vago la puerta—. Ya puedes marcharte. Déjame descansar.

—Zero, no es lo que piensas…

—¡Vete ya!

Durante unos breves segundos la vio parada allí, dudando entre obedecerle o seguir luchando porque la escuchara, pero Yuki lo fulminó con la mirada antes de abandonar su habitación dando un portazo.

Lo había dejado solo. Y acaso, ¿no era eso lo que él mismo había estado buscando? Cuando estaba solo las cosas siempre le eran más fáciles.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos para poder sumirse durante unos minutos en una oscuridad total. No quería pensar. No quería sentir. Sin embargo sus palabras seguían doliéndole cada vez más.

Había ido a ver a Kuran, y él, ¿que esperaba? La presencia de ese idiota en la vida de Yuki siempre sería una constante. Por más que luchara, dudaba que pudiera apartarla completamente de él. Porque Kaname Kuran era un experto en manipularla, y él solo podía ser un simple espectador.

Lo maldijo una y otra vez sin poder encontrar un momento de tranquilidad. Estaba decidido a hablar con Kuran para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Quería ir a ver a Yuki para pedirle perdón o regañarla por ser tan tonta y decirle que desde ese momento sería él quien la cuidaría…

Estaba tan confundido. Sentía tantas cosas… Rabia con él mismo, con los demás. Estaba asustado, frustrado, angustiado y furioso. Maldita sea, pensó con sarcasmo, estaba celoso.

Enterró el rostro en su almohada mientras intentaba calmar aquello que lo estaba devorando por dentro, pero nada parecía dar resultados. Sus propias emociones lo estaban agotando pero aun así no le daban descanso, y si se dormía, estaba seguro de que no sería un sueño reparador.

Dios, no estaba seguro de si aquella parte de estar con alguien y sentirse así de mal le agradara tanto.

* * *

Cuando Yuki miró nuevamente la hora, vio que era cerca de la medianoche. Se había quedado dormida llorando y notaba un dolor de cabeza horrible. Se sentía tan terriblemente mal.

Después de su encuentro con Kaname, solo deseaba llegar a casa para estar con Zero y dejar que todo lo horrible de aquel momento se le olvidará, pero él simplemente se había puesto furioso con ella y lo malinterpretó todo, como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor forma.

Era incapaz de volver a dormir, así que decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té. Se alegraba de que el día siguiente fuera sábado, porque no se creía capaz de ver a nadie en unas cuantas horas.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de Zero, no pudo evitar la tentación de ver como se encontraba. Aun seguía estando enfermo, y aunque fuera un completo idiota, ella no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. Así que armándose de valor se acercó hasta la cama y le puso una mano sobre la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

Dio un respingo cuando notó que le sujetaban la mano con suavidad, y la suave luz que iluminó la habitación de repente le hiso daño en los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo ser capaz de enfocar los ojos correctamente, descubrió que Zero la estaba mirando.

—Yo… solo quería… ver si estabas bien. No quería molestarte, de verdad. Ya me marcho, Zero. Buenas…

—Lo siento —le dijo él y Yuki notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Lamento todo lo que te dije y haberme comportado como un idiota contigo.

Un gemido estrangulado escapó de su garganta, y antes de ser consciente de lo que le ocurría, notó como los sollozos se sucedían uno tras otro. Se sentía tan aliviada, que no protestó cuando Zero se hiso a un lado en la cama y la instó para que se recostara junto a él. Luego simplemente la abrazó y la dejó llorar hasta que comenzó a sentirse mejor.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero estar a su lado de ese modo, mientras él la abrazaba y ella notaba que le acariciaba el cabello, la hacía sentir querida y protegida. Había tenido una tarde tan difícil que solo deseaba atesorar aquel momento. Estar tranquila.

—No quiero que vuelvas a apagar tu móvil nunca más. ¿Entendido, Yuki? —le preguntó Zero y ella asintió obediente—. Temía que te hubiera ocurrido algo. Sabes lo de Shizuka y por un momento yo…

Zero se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración y ella se sintió culpable. El miedo que él había sentido estaba propulsado por su pasado. Porque en una ocasión ya lo había perdido todo y temía que volviera a ocurrir nuevamente. Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No lo hice a propósito, pero en algún momento debe haberse quedado sin batería. De verdad no quería asustarte y no pensaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Yuki se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo detenidamente. Zero tenía mejor aspecto. Ya no lucía demacrado y claramente la fiebre había remitido, dejando que sus ojos violeta se despejaran completamente. Le acarició con suavidad el rostro y lo besó ligeramente en los labios.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Ella quiso apartarla y esconderla, pero no se lo permitió—. No. Déjame ver.

Zero parecía alarmado mientras le miraba la inflamada muñeca. Dios, lo había olvidado completamente, se dijo Yuki, pero al observar con atención los feos cardenales que se le habían formado no pudo evitar sentirse indignada. ¿Cómo había podido Kaname hacerle algo así?

—No te preocupes por esto, ¿vale? No tiene importancia —le dijo a Zero en un intento de calmarlo pero él la seguía mirando ceñudo—. Es algo que no volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.

—Te lo hiso Kuran, ¿verdad? —Yuki bajó la mirada pero él le sujetó la barbilla para que lo tuviera que mirar nuevamente—. Claro fue él. Lo voy a matar por hacerte esto.

—No, Zero. ¡Cálmate! —Yuki lo retuvo a duras penas para que no se levantara y lo obligó a que le prestará atención—. Déjalo. Se ha terminado. Ya no vale la pena pensar más en este asunto.

—¿Por qué fuiste a verlo, Yuki?

Ella le apartó con ternura el cabello que le caía sobre la frente y le sonrió. Por mucho que se esforzara en fingir que las cosas no le importaban, Zero seguía estando lleno de miedos e inseguridades.

—Porque tenía que hablar con él. Explicarle a Kaname que había tomado mi decisión para que no me esperara más —suspiró cansada. Aun le dolía recordar como habían acabado las cosas entre ellos—. Me parecía lo más justo, pero creo que él no se lo tomó muy bien. Por eso discutimos.

—Y te hiso esto. Maldito imbécil —le levantó la mano y miró su muñeca magullada—. No quiero que vuelvas a verlo nunca más.

Al notar que parte del enfado que embargaba a Zero había desparecido, Yuki se puso a reír y apoyándose sobre su pecho lo miró divertida.

—¿No habías dicho antes de que no eras mi dueño y ahora vienes a darme órdenes? No hay como entenderte Zero, o, ¿acaso es que estas celoso?

Se lo había dicho en broma, esperando una respuesta mordaz de su parte, pero al ver como él se sonrojaba, Yuki comprendió que había acertado.

Estaba pensando en decir algo que rompiera aquella nueva tensión que parecía haber surgido entre ellos, pero Zero fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera comprender que ocurría, Yuki se encontraba aprisionada bajo él mirándolo directamente a la cara.

—¿Y que pasaría si es así, Yuki? —le preguntó él con seriedad—. Odio que me hagas sentir de este modo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Eres un tonto, Zero —le dijo ella y levantó la mano para posarla con suavidad sobre su mejilla—. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, porque al que amo es a ti. No hay nadie más. Solo tú. Para mí, solo existes tú.

Él posó su mano sobre la que ella aun usaba para acariciarlo y se la apartó con cuidado para besarle las magulladuras de la muñeca. Aquel gesto tan simple bastó para convencerla de que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirlo a él.

—No vuelvas a ponerme celoso, ¿vale? Me he dado cuenta de que no soy demasiado altruista —él le dio un beso breve en los labios—. Ahora que eres mía, me niego a perderte.

—Dices que te pertenezco, pero ¿qué quieres decir realmente con eso, Zero? ¿Soy tu novia o solo tu amiga? Me gustaría saber en que categoría me has puesto, porque aun no me has aclarado nada y no sé que puedo ni debo esperar de nuestra relación. ¿Qué es lo que soy realmente para ti?

Yuki no tenía intención de presionarlo con ese tema aun, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no había podido evitar aprovechar aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba. Los ojos de Zero seguían fijos en ella, mirándola con intensidad y una mezcla profunda de sentimientos. Necesitaba tanto oír su respuesta…

—Eres mi novia. Y también eres mi amiga —él le acarició los labios con un dedo y sonrió—. Para mí, Yuki, tú lo eres todo.

Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, Yuki se sintió profundamente feliz. Amaba a alguien de ese modo, y esa persona la amaba también a ella. Aquello, pensó, era lo que debía sentirse al estar verdaderamente enamorado. Y aunque la asustaba un poco, era una sensación maravillosa.

Cuando Zero dejó de besarla, ella volvió a buscar sus labios con desesperación. No quería dejar de sentirlo ni que aquello acabara. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, notar su peso sobre ella y sentir sus caricias. Quería saber que la deseaba de la misma manera que ella lo necesitaba a él. Porque aquel anhelo era tan profundo que resultaba hasta doloroso…

—Este es el momento adecuado para marcharte —le dijo Zero y la miró con evidente pesar—. Venga, tienes que irte a tu cuarto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con actitud combativa—. Mañana no tenemos clases. No tenemos que madrugar. Puedo quedarme un poco más.

—Dios, no me hagas esto —Zero posó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos—. Tú sabes muy bien por que, Yuki. No me lo pongas más difícil.

—¿Y si no quiero irme? —le preguntó ella. Zero abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido—. Quiero quedarme contigo. No voy a marcharme. Esto es lo que quiero.

Ella misma estaba sorprendida por su atrevimiento, pero una vez tomada aquella decisión, todo le parecía mucho más fácil. Y era lo correcto, estaba segura de eso.

A pesar de las evidentes dudas que tenía, Zero volvió a besarla. En un comienzo fueron besos suaves y dulces, que no hacían mas que dejarla insatisfecha, pero poco a poco él fue exigiéndole más. Notó como abandonaba su boca para recorrer su cuello con los labios y contuvo el aliento cuando él levantó ligeramente su camiseta y sintió sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre y cintura. La suave y constante caricia de sus dedos.

Se sentía acalorada y percibía que le costaba respirar. Podía oír la respiración agitada de Zero y notaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de ambos. Quería rogarle que se diera prisa ya que al parecer él se lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el calor de sus labios sobre su hombro y como estos iban descendiendo hacia el valle entre sus pechos.

Tenía miedo por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sí, pero a la vez aquellos sentimientos que parecían desbordarla lo ocupaban todo. Lo amaba tanto que necesitaba estar con él. Sentir que de algún modo formaba parte de ella. Sabía de alguna forma instintiva que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían afrontarlo todo, por muy malo que fuera.

Envalentonada por la curiosidad y el deseo, Yuki se atrevió a introducir las manos bajo su camiseta y recorrer con los dedos su espalda desnuda. Lo oyó contener el aliento y notó como se le tensaban los músculos al sentir sus caricias, pero cuando Zero la miró nuevamente a los ojos entendió que todo aquello que ella sentía, era mutuo. Él le había dicho que ella le pertenecía, pero Yuki comprendía que a su vez, Zero se había entregado también.

Volvieron a besarse con aquella necesidad descarnada, como si nunca pudieran tener suficiente del otro. Pero era un ansia agradable, pensó Yuki, porque estar con Zero era lo único que le importaba.

—Ejem… lamento interrumpirlos, pero, ¿no teníamos un acuerdo?

Yuki soltó un grito, se apartó de Zero como pudo y se metió bajo las mantas, con el corazón a mil por hora y muerta de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía Kaien hacerles eso? Deseaba morir.

—Yuki, no tiene caso que intentes esconderte bajo la colcha. Ya te he visto —le dijo su padre y ella dejó asomar su cabeza lentamente—. Por cierto, creo que tu habitación es la de al lado, por si lo habías olvidado.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo Zero. Ella lo miró horrorizada al comprender que estaba dispuesto a mentir por ella y llevarse toda la culpa—. Si tienes que hablar con alguien…

—¡No, fui yo! Vine a ver como…

Zero le tapo con una mano la boca para callarla y Yuki lo fulminó con la mirada mientras pensaba si sería sensato morderle para que la soltara. Kaien seguía observando toda la escena interperrito, pero después simplemente negó con desgana y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—En cinco minutos los quiero a cada uno en su habitación. Me haré a la idea de que aun estoy durmiendo y esto es una pesadilla. Cinco minutos, ni uno más, ¿entendido, chicos?

Cuando Kaien se fue dejándolos solos, Zero la soltó y ella se giró a mirarlo alarmada.

—Esto es horrible, nuestro padre acaba de encontrarnos… —se puso roja por el bochorno y bajó la mirada—. Tú sabes como. ¡Dios, ha sido lo más humillante que me ha ocurrido en la vida!

—Ha sido un tanto incomodo, sí —Zero le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara y una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios—. Te dije que debías irte a tu habitación, ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?

—Porque quería estar contigo. Y no creo que eso sea malo, porque estamos enamorados.

Durante un breve instante, ella notó un ligero cambio en la expresión de Zero. Como si aquella afirmación le hubiera conmovido profundamente. La besó una vez más y la instó luego a que volviera a su cuarto antes de que su padre regresara a supervisar si habían cumplido sus órdenes.

Una vez acostada en su cama, suspiró frustrada por lo que no había podido ser. Pero no importaba, se dijo, porque estaba segura de que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Solo esperaba que fuera pronto. Y confiaba en que Zero ansiara lo mismo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo nueve de este fanfic y espero les haya gustado. Se que muchas veces me han dicho que no les importa el largo de capítulo y espero siga siendo así, ya que este al haber introducido una escena que no estaba originalmente en mis planes, se alargó un poco mas de la cuenta._

_Sobre la pregunta anterior entre un "lemon" y un "lime", como la mayoría se ha inclinado por el "lemon", la escena quedará tal cual. Eso sí, intentaré que salga lo más cuidada posible._

_Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia y también a quienes dejan comentarios. Animan mucho. Hasta la próxima semana._

_**Linwen:** Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y sobre todo que no te moleste el drama ya que en ocasiones cuando releo me he dado cuenta de que algunas partes han quedado bastante tristes. Lo de Kaien, creo que va a ser su maldición por un tiempo y con Ichiru, desde ahora también tomará parte activa e importante en la historia. Lo de los días de subidas es un poco regular, suelen ser los jueves porque me es más fácil entre la universidad y el trabajo, pero puede variar hasta el sábado si en algún momento me atraso por algún motivo._

_**Neko589:** Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual que el anterior y me alegra saber que a pesar de que la historia avanza de a poquito no te incomoda. Sobre tus historias he visto que has subido varias. Esta semana la he tenido bastante ajetreada con la universidad, pero prometo mirarlas el fin de semana y decirte que me han parecido._

_**Camii Bustos:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra saber que la historia te haya gustado tanto y que el largo de los capítulos no te complique, ya que al parecer mientras más capítulos van, más largos termino haciéndolos. Y las gracias son para ustedes, que se dan el tiempo de leer._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando. Y sobre la relación de Yuki y Zero, cada vez que he leído el manga me ha dado la sensación de que por más que él quiera apartarse, ella termina metiéndole en medio, así que he querido reflejarlo un poquito aquí. Lo de Shizuka, va para largo, sobre todo porque aun hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no se saben y sobre Kaito, me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta tanto como a mí. Y sobre el manga, ¿qué puedo decir? Que espero desesperadamente la aparición del 87._

_**Akari hiroyuki:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Siempre alegra mucho saber que la historia les gusta y darme cuenta de que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Lo de Kaname y Yuki, como podrás ver ha sido más o menos lo que esperabas, ya que en parte ella está comenzando a ver como es realmente._

_**Yahiro:** Me alegra saber que esperas el capítulo con tantas ganas y honestamente espero que siga así hasta el final. Lo del capítulo anterior, sí, reconozco que estuvo muy triste, pero dados los hechos que se exponían en él, no podía ser de otro modo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo lo haya compensado. Lo de que Yuki no le había dicho a Zero que lo amaba, la verdad es que no creía que se hubieran dado cuenta, porque era un problema mío más que nada, ya que hasta que ella no dejara todo terminado con Kaname, no me parecía apropiado. Como ves, en este capítulo ya ha sucedido._

_**Tania:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. El encuentro de Maria y Yuki está por venir ya que evidentemente es inevitable por todo lo que está ocurriendo. Lo de que el capítulo anterior fue triste, reconozco que es así, pero por todas las cosas que debían revelarse no podía ser de otro modo. Espero que este haya estado un poco más animado. Lo del capítulo del "lemon" tentativamente debe ir entre el 10 y el 13. No puedo darte un capítulo seguro, porque aunque muchas escenas las tengo hechas o pensadas, otras tantas aparecen al momento que me siento a escribir. Lo siento._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Me alegra saber que aun estas pendiente de la historia y sobre todo, que sigue gustándote. Lo de Kaien, es inevitable, sobre todo por el hecho de vivir los tres en la misma casa, y como he dicho, sirve mucho para alivianar la tención en algunos capítulos. Y Kaname, bueno, para mi es simplemente un villano ideal, me encanta hacer sus escenas. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tus comentarios._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado y sí, estuvo un poco triste aunque espero que este lo haya compensado un poco. Pero al tener la historia tanto drama, serán inevitables más escenas como esta. Gracias por tus comentarios._


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquellos que traman:**

—Yori, creo que esto no está del todo bien —le dijo Yuki a su amiga mientras miraba con ojo crítico el pastel que acababa de sacar del horno—. ¿Por qué ha quedado hundido en el centro?

—Porque no has esperado el tiempo necesario antes de sacarlo. Te dije que no podías abrir la puerta del horno a cada momento —la regaño Sayori pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga le sonrió para animarla—. Cuando lo decoremos, quedará mucho mejor.

—¡Por más que lo intento no me resulta! Zero se va a burlar de mi —Yuki miró el pastel deforme planteándose la opción de tirarlo a la basura antes de que alguien lo viera—. ¿Y si sabe mal? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que no terminaré envenenando a alguien con él?

Yori se acercó hasta el humeante biscocho y cortó un pedacito que se llevó a la boca. Después de degustarlo, asintió satisfecha.

—Te has pasado un poco con el azúcar, pero por lo demás no está tan mal. Creo que si lo cubrimos con chocolate para que no esté tan dulce, sabrá muy bien. Además, el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, ¿no crees?

Aquella tarde de sábado, Sayori había ido a ayudarla para hacer un pastel. Yuki era consciente de que sus habilidades en la cocina eran muy malas, pero como Zero ya se encontraba mucho mejor y ella se sentía tan contenta, había pensado cocinar algo especial para él. El problema era que casi siempre sus esfuerzos no eran lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero por lo menos el pastel estaba pasable. Quizas podía convencer a su amiga para que lo decorara y así no luciera tan mal.

Justamente estaba a punto de plantearle aquella idea a Yori cuando llamaron a la puerta. Zero estaba durmiendo y no quería que se despertara aun, así que corrió a ver quien era, pero nada más abrir tuvo que contenerse para no cerrar nuevamente de golpe.

—Hola, Yuki.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Maria Kurenai en su casa?, pensó desesperada Yuki mientras le dedicaba una vacua sonrisa.

Si era honesta consigo misma, la chica no le desagradaba. Siempre había sido amable con ella y hasta cierto punto le parecía encantadora, pero después del encuentro del café, donde la vio tan interesada en Zero, simplemente no la soportaba. Era una actitud infantil por su parte, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Eh… hola —le dijo mientras se recordaba que tenía que ser educada—. ¿Te gustaría pasar?

Maria asintió y la siguió obedientemente hasta el salón. Justo en ese momento Yori salió de la cocina y al ver quien era su visita abrió los ojos de par en par con incredulidad. Luego, la muy traidora, volvió a esconderse dejándola sola con la recién llegada.

—Siento haber venido sin avisar —comenzó a decirle Maria mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del salón y jugaba nerviosamente con el bajo de su vestido. La miró con ojos llenos de preocupación—. Estos días, no he visto a Zero en la universidad y me preguntaba si estaría en casa. ¿Podría hablar con él un momento?

_No_, fue la respuesta inmediata que acudió a la cabeza de Yuki en ese momento, sin embargo su boca parecía incapaz de pronunciarla. Aquella chica la seguía mirando con sus ojos plateados, aparentemente inocentes, mientras ella por dentro tenía ganas de abofetearla. ¿De verdad había tenido el descaro de ir hasta su propia casa a preguntar por Zero después de lo ocurrido? Era increíble.

—Zero está enfermo. No se encuentra bien como para recibir visitas, así que lo siento mucho, pero no podrás verlo —Yuki le sonrió como una autómata mientras seguía allí de pie sin saber que más hacer sin parecer una demente celosa—. ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje? Te prometo se lo daré cuando se despierte y él se pondrá en contacto contigo.

No se lo daría ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir, se dijo. Y algo similar debió pasar por la cabeza de Maria, pues a pesar de parecer tentada en un comienzo, negó con rotundidad y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Yuki, pero necesito hablar personalmente con Zero. Sé que ambos están muy unidos pero esto es… es un asunto personal y muy importante. Si no es problema, vendré a verle mañana. ¿A que hora crees que sería la más apropiada? No me gustaría molestarlos…

—No.

Maria se quedó callada de inmediato ante la firmeza de su negación. Incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida de haber sido capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Mañana no es un buen día o es que simplemente prefieres que no venga en ningún momento? —le preguntó la joven con un aplomo increíble, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan tímida.

—Maria, de verdad lamento tener que decirte esto, pero no quiero que sigas buscando a Zero —Yuki notó como se ruborizaba por lo violenta que le resultaba aquella situación, y al parecer para la otra chica estaba siendo igual de difícil—. Comprendo que en un comienzo pudieras pensar que él estaba… disponible, pero en estos momentos… ¡Dios, esto es horrible!

Se llevó las manos al rostro para intentar tranquilizarse un poco y notó con consternación el que Maria se había acercado hasta ella para darle palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda y la miraba con aflicción. ¿Cómo podía odiar a una persona así aunque esta intentara quitarle a su novio?

—Solo necesito hablar con él —le dijo la chica en apenas un murmullo—. Es verdad que Zero me interesaba, pero lo que me ha traído hasta aquí es algo mucho más importante que eso.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas, Maria —Yuki se apartó de su lado y le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba ahogar la culpa que crecía en su interior—. Este no es un buen momento para hablar con Zero y además para mí, sigue siendo difícil después de lo que ocurrió en el café.

—¡No puedes ser tan rencorosa por algo que solo fue una simple coincidencia! —le dijo la joven con vehemencia. Su rostro reflejaba determinación y desesperación a partes iguales, haciéndola parecer profundamente diferente—. ¡Yuki, de verdad necesito hablar con Zero!

Aquella extraña fortaleza que vio en Maria Kurenai en aquel momento, fue la que determinó a Yuki sobre no dejarla aproximarse a Zero mientras viviera. Siempre la había considerado bastante frágil y poquita cosa, pero en esos momentos realmente le daba miedo saber hasta donde podría llegar esa muchacha para conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Olvídalo! —le dijo furiosa—. ¡Me da absolutamente igual lo que quieras de él! ¡Pero te advierto que te mantengas alejada o no seré responsable de lo que haga!

—Dios mío, que infantil eres —le dijo Maria con evidente frustración dedicándole luego una mirada cargada de reprobación—. Si tengo que hablar con Zero, es por un asunto urgente y muy importante. Pero al parecer tú no eres capaz de pensar más que en tonterías.

—¡Te he dicho que me importa bien poco lo que tengas que decirle! ¡Solo quiero que no te acerques a mi novio!

—Como quieras. Ya hablaré con él en la universidad.

—Maria, lo digo en serio —le dijo Yuki un poco más calmada a pesar de seguir estando convencida de que aquella chica solo traería problemas—. No quiero que hables con Zero.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente. Enfadadas y decididas a no dejarse ganar por la otra, hasta que los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera las alertó de la pronta intrusión. Suponiendo de quien se trataba, Yuki corrió para encontrarse con Zero antes de que este entrara al salón.

Él la miró extrañado. Estaba despeinado e iba descalzo, por lo que supuso que acababa de despertarse. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

—Deja de gritar, quieres. Haces que me duela la cabeza —le dijo Zero mientras posaba la mano en su barbilla y le daba un ligero apretón—. ¿Por qué has hecho todo este escándalo? ¿Estas discutiendo con Sayori? ¿Has incendiado la cocina? Creo que huelo a quemado.

Justo en ese instante los ojos violeta de él se posaron en un punto tras ella y Yuki comprendió de inmediato de quien se trataba. Se volvió deprisa justo a tiempo de ver como Maria le sonreía abiertamente y lo saludaba con un gesto de la mano.

—Hola, Zero. Lamento interrumpir de este modo, pero me preguntaba si podría hablar unos minutos contigo de algo importante —le dijo Maria con dulzura—. En privado si es posible.

—Eh… claro —respondió él sin ser consciente de lo que aquellas simples palabras significaban realmente.

En aquel preciso instante, al ver la evidente satisfacción en el rostro de la joven, Yuki comprendió que iba a cometer un asesinato.

* * *

Zero apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Yuki por la cintura y pegarla a él antes de que hiciera no sabía que tontería. Durante unos instantes ella se revolvió enojada para que la soltara, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que simplemente dejó de luchar. Como estaba de espaldas a él no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba convencido de que no parecería demasiado feliz.

Observó con curiosidad a Maria Kurenai que no les quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía incluso un poco asustada. No podía imaginar que querría esa chica de él, pero había dicho que se trataba de un asunto importante. Esperaba que fuera algo que realmente valiera la pena. Y el enfado de Yuki.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar con ella —le siseó por lo bajo—. No quiero que te quedes solo con esa chica. Si lo haces no te lo perdonare, Zero.

¡Dios, las mujeres eran un problema! ¿Qué debía hacer? Si hablaba con Maria, seguramente Yuki querría sacarles los ojos a ambos; pero si la otra chica había ido expresamente ha hablar con él, tampoco podía despacharla sin más. E intentar que ambas compartieran la misma habitación parecía un suicidio. Estaba enfermo, sí, pero aun no había perdido completamente el juicio.

Cuando vio aparecer a Sayori desde la cocina, no sabía si dar gracias al Cielo por ello, o gemir de frustración.

—Hola, Maria. Que sorpresa verte aquí —la saludo Yori con su habitual buena educación haciendo caso omiso a toda la tensión reinante. Luego lo miró a él con evidente diversión ante lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor, Zero. Como al parecer no necesitas ayuda, te robaré por un momento la atención de Yuki si no te molesta.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque con una eficacia y fuerza sorprendente para ser alguien de apariencia tan delicada, la joven tomó a Yuki de un brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la cocina sin perder la compostura ni la sonrisa. Ahora comprendía porque Kaito decía que en ocasiones Sayori daba miedo.

—No quiero que pienses que solo he venido hasta aquí para darte problemas —se apresuró a aclararla Maria una vez estuvieron a solas—. Lamento que las cosas con Yuki hayan llegado hasta este punto, pero en verdad tenía que hablar contigo.

—Comprendo, pero eso no me evitará los problemas con ella, ¿sabes? —pasó a su lado sin mirarla, se dirigió hasta el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Maria se sentó recatadamente frente a él. La imagen perfecta de la inocencia y el arrepentimiento—. Realmente espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante, Maria. Por lo general no me gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías.

—Yo… bueno. La verdad es que he averiguado un par de cosas sobre ti que me han dejado intrigada. Yuki me contó que vivían juntos desde hace bastante tiempo. Que son como una familia. Entonces, investigando un poco supe que no tenías padres y que por ese motivo el padre de Yuki te había criado. ¿No tienes más familia, Zero? ¿Abuelos, tíos, primos?

Entre todas las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza, aquello realmente no se lo esperaba. Aunque no era precisamente un secreto, muy pocas personas sabían que no tenía más familia aparte de Kaien y Yuki. ¿Por qué Maria Kurenai había averiguado cosas sobre él? No era tan presuntuoso como para creer que solo se tratara del interés de una chica que se sintiera atraída por él. Estaba seguro de que debía existir otro motivo, pero, ¿qué?

Zero se tomó su tiempo antes de responderle. Atento completamente a la expresión de la joven, esperando descubrir algo que la delatara.

—No tengo más familia, que yo sepa. Mis padres murieron y Kaien Cross se hiso cargo de mi porque me conocía de pequeño. El hecho de que trabajara en una escuela y tuviera una hija de una edad similar a la mía, lo convirtieron en el candidato apropiado. ¿Estas satisfecha? Espero que sí, porque no suelo hablar de mi pasado con personas a las que apenas conozco. ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?

Maria se ruborizó visiblemente. Estaba avergonzada y él sabía que la estaba haciendo sentirse incomoda a propósito para romper aquella perfecta compostura. Lo había irritado, eso era cierto, pero no solo estaba molesto con ella por generarle problemas con Yuki que no quería ni merecía, sino que también porque el hecho de que investigara en su pasado no le agradaba. Aquella muchacha seguía pareciéndole levemente familiar, pero no podía recordar a quien se parecía.

—Curiosidad, supongo —le dijo ella intentando aparentar una despreocupación que evidentemente no sentía—. Me ha parecido extraño el hecho de que te encontraras tan solo en el mundo.

—Mentirosa —Zero sonrió al ver lo confundida que parecía ante su declaración—. Por lo general, se me da muy bien saber cuando me mienten y tú lo haces bastante mal, Maria. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente de mí?

La vio dudar. Debatirse entre la necesidad de guardar silencio para conservar aquella pequeña ventaja que parecía tener y a la vez desear ansiosa contarle toda la verdad. Pero lamentablemente para él, ganó el miedo.

—Debo marcharme. Lo siento mucho, pero me esperan en casa —ella se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

A pesar de encontrarse ya bastante mejor, Zero aun se notaba un poco cansado y aquella sorpresiva visita solo había servido para agotarlo aun más. Por ese motivo no opuso resistencia a la repentina marcha de Maria y la siguió hasta la puerta de casa respetando su silencio.

—Por favor, dile a Yuki que no quería darle problemas. Que comprendo como se siente, pero mis intenciones jamás fueron malas.

Zero asintió y Maria le sonrió con timidez.

—¿Me contaras la verdad en algún momento?

Ella lo miró con evidente pesar, como si el secreto que guardara la atormentara muchísimo pero aun así no pudiera confiárselo a él.

—Quizas en otra oportunidad —le dijo ella cuando salía fuera. Un coche la estaba esperando, sin embargo antes de subirse en él, se volvió a mirarlo un poco preocupada—. Zero, se que me has dicho que tus padres están muertos, pero me preguntaba, ¿nunca tuviste un hermano?

Pensó en no responderle, porque aquel asunto simplemente no era de su incumbencia, aun así, quizás motivado por aquella extraña sensación que lo estaba invadiendo, decidió hacerlo.

—Tuve un hermano. Gemelo. Está muerto igual que mis padres.

Maria lo miró llena de genuino asombro antes de recuperar la compostura y meterse a toda prisa en el coche. Zero la vio marchar mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas a la avalancha de preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

Sin muchas ganas, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Yuki y Sayori decoraban un pastel. O mejor dicho, Yori lo hacía, ya que Yuki solo se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas asesinas al biscocho como si este tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué han hecho un pastel? —les preguntó a ambas mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Yuki.

Ella se apartó, dejando claro que no quería estar a su lado.

—Yuki lo ha hecho para ti —respondió alegremente Sayori aun concentrada en su tarea—. Como ya te encuentras mejor…

—Pero ahora eres hombre muerto. No quiero que vuelvas ha hablarme en la vida —le espetó ella antes de salir furiosa de la cocina.

Zero cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Oyó a Sayori reírse y la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Bastante —reconoció ella con una sonrisa—. Además, Kiryu, deberías darme las gracias por haberte quitado a Yuki de encima durante unos minutos, creo que realmente podría haber matado a esa pobre chica. Por cierto, ¿has podido hablar con Maria?

—Mmm, sí. Pero no ha dicho nada que haya valido realmente la pena —Zero fue a meter un dedo en el chocolate del pastel pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo—. No he podido averiguar para que ha venido realmente.

—¿No será solo porque le gustas?

—Claro que no. Ya le había dejado claro que no estaba interesado.

—Porque ahora estas con Yuki, ¿verdad?

Zero notó como se ruborizaba al sentir la atención con que Yori lo miraba tras oír sus palabras. Nunca había sido bueno admitiendo sus sentimientos ante nadie, y la única excepción ante eso era Yuki y en algunas pocas ocasiones, Kaito. Que otra chica le estuviera preguntando sobre la relación que tenía con su amiga le parecía más de lo que se creía capaz de soportar.

Sayori negó divertida ante su reticencia y le indicó con la mano la puerta de la cocina.

—Vete a buscarla y prepárate para pedir disculpas de rodillas si es necesario. Está furiosa contigo por lo de Maria Kurenai.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió ofendido sin poderse creer aquello—. Ella fue la que vino a verme a mí. Yo aquí soy la víctima.

—Pobre, Zero. Que poco conoces a las mujeres —Yori le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se echó a reír—. Esa tonta amiga mía está celosa, y si no pudo desquitarse con Maria, lo hará con el culpable que ha provocado la aparición de esos sentimientos tan horribles, o sea, tú. Buena suerte.

Obedientemente se fue a buscarla. No quería que Yuki estuviera enfadada y menos por una tontería. Para él las cosas habían quedado solucionadas entre ambos el día anterior. Bueno, tendría que esforzarse y recordarle que había cosas importantes que los unían a ambos. Tan importantes como que ella era lo que más quería en la vida y por lo cual jamás se arriesgaría a perderla.

Porque la amaba.

* * *

Estaba harto y furioso por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pensó Kaname. Su discusión con Yuki lo había alterado más de la cuenta y en ese momento todos sus planes se habían desbaratado un poco. No demasiado, claro, pero sí lo suficiente como para molestarlo. No le gustaba perder, y el hecho de que ella lo hubiera dejado para quedarse con Kiryu le parecía una clara derrota.

No se lo había esperado. A pesar de ser consciente de que dejar a Yuki libre para que tomara sus decisiones era un riesgo, siempre había contado con el hecho de que ella le quería lo suficiente para dejar atrás aquellas estúpidas ideas y que una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, volvería tranquila y obedientemente a su lado. Agradecida por su paciencia, la comprensión y el tiempo que le había dado. Pero las cosas no ocurrieron así, porque aquel idiota se metió en medio arruinando su vida.

Quería matarlo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, se recordó. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y cuando Kiryu ya no estuviera allí para inmiscuirse, Yuki regresaría a su lado y él podría a volver a tener paz. Ella le pertenecía, y no la iba a dejar escapar jamás, por mucho que lo intentara.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde Shizuka estaba encerrada, esperaba encontrarse una imagen similar a la de los días anteriores, con aquella mujer furiosa y dispuesta a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias por defender su libertad, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba sentada y en silencio. Observándolo atentamente con sus ojos rojizos.

—Que recibimiento más agradable —le dijo Kaname con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para estudiarla con detenimiento—. ¿No vas a atacarme ni maldecirme esta vez?

Shizuka también sonrió lánguidamente.

—Me he cansado de luchar —reconoció ella y con un vago gesto de su mano le señaló la habitación donde se encontraban—. He comprendido que seré incapaz de salir de aquí por mis propios medios, y la única persona que hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarme, ahora está muerta. ¿De que me sirve oponerme a lo inevitable?

—De nada, porque no podrías salir de aquí viva, a menos que hayas pensado en mi oferta y estés dispuesta a aceptarla. ¿Tienes buenas noticias para mí?

Kaname notó de inmediato como la rabia asomaba a sus ojos pero, con una determinación asombrosa, Shizuka logró mantenerla rápidamente bajo control. Eso era admirable en alguien que se encontrara en semejante situación. Quizas su contacto tuviera razón y aquella mujer fuera una demente, pero a pesar de ello seguía siendo inteligente y valiente.

—Lo hare. Mataré a Zero Kiryu por ti —le contestó ella con seguridad.

Una sonrisa de puro deleite asomó a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. No es que hubiera dudado de su plan, pero durante los últimos días, Kaname se había preparado para que Shizuka la presentará una batalla feroz. Pero ella había cedido con sorprendente facilidad.

No era tan ingenuo como para creer que aquella mujer sería fácil de tratar ni mucho menos se convertiría en su mascota obediente, pero se conformaba con el hecho de que cumpliera con su parte del acuerdo y eliminará a Kiryu de una vez por todas. Sin que ninguna sospecha pudiera recaer sobre él, claro.

—Has tomado la decisión adecuada.

—¿En verdad lo crees? Porque para mi, hacer un trato contigo es como hacerlo con el Demonio, pero no tengo más opción.

Arriesgándose un poco, Kaname se acercó hasta donde Shizuka se encontraba y se acuclilló frente a ella para quedar a su misma altura. Aquello era claramente un peligro, porque en aquella postura y con tan poca distancia entre ellos podría atacarlo con facilidad, pero en aquel momento su mayor prioridad era ganarse su confianza, o por lo menos, hacerla sentir un poco más segura en su presencia.

—No quiero que luches contra mi, Shizuka. ¿Es que no ves que podemos ser aliados y beneficiarnos mutuamente? —tomó sus manos y las notó frías, aunque sin embargo no temblaban ni estaban húmedas. Esa mujer tenía un gran autocontrol cuando se lo proponía, y eso le gustaba—. Solo ayúdame, y te prometo yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Ella soltó una carcajada completamente carente de humor, sin embargo seguía estando allí tranquila, aceptando aquella situación lo mejor posible.

—Confiar en ti, dices. No soy tan estúpida. Te he dicho que haré lo que quieres porque en parte también es lo que yo deseo, ya que tengo cuentas pendientes con ese chico. Pero lo haremos a mi manera, Kaname. Cuando quiera y como me sea más conveniente.

—Mmm… podría aceptarlo, mientras te encargues de que sufra. No quiero una muerte rápida y limpia para él.

—Y no la tendrá, pero todo se hará bajo mis condiciones —Shizuka apartó las manos de las suyas, obligándolo a ponerse de pie cuando ella misma se levantó de la cama—. La vez anterior cometí el error de permitir que otros interfirieran en mi plan y se cometieron muchas equivocaciones. En esta ocasión, no quiero fallos que pongan mi seguridad en peligro.

—Perfecto —accedió Kaname—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu parte del trato?

—Lo primero, es salir de este sitio —le dijo mientras miraba con evidente desagrado aquella habitación que había sido su prisión durante los anteriores días—. Necesito un lugar tranquilo y discreto donde prepararme.

—Me parece justo. Lo tendrás para mañana, si soportas quedarte un día más aquí.

Ella asintió.

—Luego, solo necesitaré dos semanas —una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shizuka otorgándole a su bello rostro un aspecto encantador—. En dos semanas más, Zero Kiryu estará muerto y yo seré libre para siembre de ti y tu familia, Kaname Kuran. Ese será mi pago: mi libertad sin condición alguna, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Kaname se acercó hasta ella lo suficiente para poder sujetarle la barbilla y besarla en la mejilla. Al apartarse, pudo apreciar en sus ojos el profundo odio y rencor que aquella mujer sentía por él y se regocijó por ello. Por mucho que se necesitaran en ese momento para ganar ambos su libertad, no perderían jamás de vista el verdadero motivo de su unión.

—Completamente, Shizuka —le dijo satisfecho—. Una vez que Kiryu deje de ser un problema para mí, serás libre y podrás olvidarte para siempre de la familia Kuran. Te doy mi palabra de que no volveremos a molestarte nunca más y pasarás el resto de tus días en paz.

Sin perder más tiempo ni esperar su respuesta, la dejó nuevamente encerrada en aquella habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella tarde, y así prepararlo todo para facilitarle las cosas a su pequeña marioneta asesina.

Darle libertad, sí, pero mantener un férreo control sobre ella. Shizuka podía ser inteligente y acatar sus normas a la perfección, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y que ella se descontrolara antes de tiempo.

Kaname estaba más que dispuesto a concederle la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, sí. Pero no de la forma que ella creía. Una vez Shizuka Hiou hubiese matado a Kiryu, ella sufriría el mismo destino.

Solo dos semanas más, se dijo. Dos largas semanas para borrar aquel error de hacía once años, porque tanto Kiryu como Shizuka debieron haber muerto también en aquella masacre.

A pesar de que todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, se sentía un poco triste y solo. Extrañaba a Yuki y hubiera deseado desesperadamente estar con ella, pero por culpa de aquel imbécil no podía.

Pronto, se recordó. Pronto podrían volver a estar juntos, y esa vez no la dejaría escapar nunca más de su lado y así tendrían la vida que él siempre había deseado para ambos.

Porque la amaba y necesitaba desesperadamente.

* * *

Yuki estaba sentada en el alfeizar y observaba por la ventana abierta de su habitación como el cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más gris hasta que comenzó a lucir amenazador. Probablemente en las horas venideras se desataría una tormenta. Podía oler la lluvia en el aire.

Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la frente en ellas. A pesar de que no quería llorar no podía evitarlo y las lágrimas habían terminado rodando por sus mejillas. Estaba furiosa con ella misma por lo infantil de su reacción, con Zero por acceder ha hablar con Maria y con aquella joven por atreverse a romper con su visita la pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba habitando. Se sentía tan frustrada.

Yori la había reprendido por su comportamiento y era consiente de que en parte su amiga tenía razón. Zero jamás le había dado un motivo para dudar de él, pero el problema era ella, que muchas veces no se sentía lo bastante buena. Quizas fuera una consecuencia de sus años junto a Kaname, en los que siempre se sintió poca cosa y minimizada a su lado. Insignificante y afortunada por haber logrado que él se fijara en ella. Zero nunca la hacía sentirse así, pero en algunas ocasiones cuando aparecía otra chica…

No tuvo que mirar para saber que él había entrado en su habitación. De algún modo podía percibir su presencia a pesar de que era sigiloso. Siempre había podido hacerlo, como si de algún modo estuvieran conectados.

Él posó una mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad y le acarició el cabello. Yuki sabía que no iba a presionarla para que hablaran ni iba ha iniciar una confrontación entre ellos en aquel momento. Ella tampoco la quería.

Giró levemente el rostro y lo miró.

—No me gusta que llores por tonterías —le dijo él mientras apartaba la mano de su cabello y la secaba las lágrimas con ternura—. De hecho, no me gusta que llores en absoluto.

—Tienes que pensar que soy una tonta —le dijo ella avergonzada.

Zero se arrodillo a su lado, le dio un beso en la nariz y apoyó su frente en la suya.

—Claro que no, simplemente eres humana —se apartó un poco y le sonrió—. ¿No vas a matarme?

—No —Yuki volvió a esconder el rostro en sus rodillas—. Siento haberte dicho esa tontería. Estaba un poco enfadada.

—Yuki, mírame.

Ella obedeció a pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía, y el hecho de que Zero se lo estuviera tomando tan bien la hacía sentir aun peor. A pesar de todo el tiempo que se conocían, las cosas en su insipiente relación se habían dado de manera tan rápida que en ocasiones la asustaban profundamente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —volvió a disculparse ella.

Zero la hizo apartarse un poco para sentarse a su lado en el alfeizar, instándola luego a recostarse contra él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—No sé que te ocurrió con Maria Kurenai, pero… me sorprendió un poco —le dijo él y se puso a reír—. Por un momento temí que le intentaras sacar los ojos. ¡Dios, estabas furiosa!

—Lo pensé —reconoció Yuki relajándose por fin al sentirlo junto a ella—. ¿Cómo no te has cuenta de que le gustas, Zero? Cuando te vio parecía horriblemente feliz. La odio. Por cierto, ¿de que quería hablar contigo?

—Mmm… no lo tengo muy claro. Me preguntó por mi familia. Dijo que había averiguado algunas cosas sobre mí y sabía que no era hijo de Kaien. También estaba al corriente de que mis padres están muertos. Quería saber si tenía hermanos.

—¿Solo eso? —Yuki lo notó asentir y que la estrechaba aun más entre sus brazos—. Es extraño que haya venido solo por algo así.

—Lo sé. Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿vale? —Zero la besó suavemente en el cuello y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—. Yori me aconsejó que te pidiera disculpas de rodillas si era necesario para que me perdonaras, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Yuki se giró un para poder mirarlo. A pesar de que su sonrisa denotaba que aquello era parte de aquel juego, cierta determinación en sus ojos le decía que por el contrario, se tomaba su perdón tan en serio como para plantearse hacer lo que su amiga le había sugerido.

—Realmente lo harías si te lo pido, ¿verdad? —le acarició le mejilla con la punta de los dedos notando como un sentimiento cálido y profundo comenzaba a tomar vida dentro de ella—. No quiero que hagas algo así por mí. Nunca.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti —le dijo él, y sus palabras tenían una sinceridad tan intensa que la abrumaron—. No quiero que te arrepientas nunca de haberme elegido a mí.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron simplemente así, mirándose el uno al otro. Zero también tenía miedo, se dijo Yuki al comprender la complejidad que aquella confesión encerraba. Al igual que ella, él temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla.

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mi, Zero? —le preguntó y notó con horror como se le quebraba la voz y se le llenaban nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas—. Soy desastrosa. Tengo un montón de defectos y tú podrías… haber elegido a alguien mejor. No comprendo porque puedes quererme cuando en muchas ocasiones solo te he traído problemas e infelicidad.

—No quererte nunca fue una opción —él le acarició la mejilla instándola para que volviera a mirarlo—. No te elegí, ¿sabes? De a poco te me fuiste metiendo dentro y en algún momento me di cuenta de que amarte de esta manera ya era algo inevitable. No fuiste mi elección y me alegro por eso, ya que creo que si hubiera estado en mis manos, no lo hubiera hecho tan bien. Para mí, Yuki, tú eres un regalo.

Aquello, pensó, era la diferencia y el motivo por el cual había tomado la decisión de estar junto a Zero. Porque a pesar de estar lejos se ser perfecta, con él sentía que estaba un paso más cerca de conseguirlo. Porque la hacía sentirse segura de si misma, y capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiera. Ninguno de ellos se había exigido nada jamás, y sin embargo habían hecho lo posible por dar lo mejor de si mismos por el otro. ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que debían estar juntos? Quizas, fuera porque tenían que esperar el momento adecuado para encontrarse.

—Soy tu peor elección —le dijo ella repitiendo las palabras que él mismo le había dicho en una ocasión—. Pero también soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir ahora. No puedo prometerte que las cosas entre nosotros vayan a ser fáciles y sé que aunque no lo quiera, lograré que en muchas ocasiones te enfades conmigo… Pero puedo amarte, Zero. Con tu pasado, tus rabias y tus miedos. Con lo que el futuro nos depare a los dos. Puedo amarte, y nunca arrepentirme de ello. ¿Te basta con eso?

Su respuesta fue envolverla entre sus brazos y besarla lenta y apasionadamente, hasta que todas aquellas dudas y miedos dejaron de tener relevancia, porque para Yuki, aquello era más que suficiente. A veces, pensó, las palabras estaban de más. Sobre todo cuando los sentimientos de aquellos que necesitaban expresarlos eran tan grandes, profundos y complejos que unas cuantas frases no bastarían nunca para describirlos. Cuando eran tan súbitos y violentos como la tormenta que estaba comenzando a gestarse fuera y también dentro de su corazón.

Durante la media hora siguiente se quedaron sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana. Abrazados y en silencio observando como el cielo poco a poco se iba oscureciendo y el viento arreciaba furioso contra los árboles, castigando sus ramas y obligándolas a inclinarse a su paso.

Yuki apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Zero y cerrando los ojos se concentró en oír los latidos de su corazón. Nunca había pensado que el destino podía guiar su vida, pero en aquel momento, dejándose envolver por sus brazos y notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, se dijo que quizás tuviera que replanteárselo. Siendo niños, la vida de ambos había cambiado irremediablemente. No hubieran debido conocerse nunca, y sin embargo habían terminado encontrándose. ¿Destino?, se preguntó mentalmente. O quizás, solo suerte. Como fuera, estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

—Te he hecho un pastel —le dijo ella rompiendo aquella calma perfecta—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Mmm, ¿está envenenado?

—Eres un tonto, Zero —Yuki le dio un codazo en el estomago y lo oyó reír.

Como le gustaría poder guardar en una caja aquellos momentos tan simples y llenos de felicidad. Sí, atesorarlos y enmarcarlos. Juntar tantos recuerdos perfectos de modo que aquel a quien amaba no tuviera que recordar nunca más los tristes.

Era un bonito sueño. Ojala algún día pudiera hacerlo realidad.

* * *

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el costado y del increíble esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse de pie, Ichiru terminó de vestirse dispuesto de irse de allí cuanto antes. No podía perder más tiempo.

Estaba terriblemente preocupado por Shizuka y temía que le hubieran hecho algo horrible. Ella le había advertido cuando emprendieron aquel viaje que no sería fácil, ya que algunos hechos de su pasado la pondrían en peligro y por ese motivo se había negado a llevarlo en un comienzo. Solo después de mucha insistencia de su parte logró convencerla para que lo dejara acompañarla.

¿Qué sería aquello que la asustaba tanto? Y también, ¿por qué habían intentado matarlo a él?

Era consciente de que se había salvado de milagro, y gracias a la ayuda que le había prestado Maria Kurenai. Aquellos tipos lo habían dado por muerto cuando lo dejaron tirado cerca del sitio donde había estado la casa en la que él y Shizuka habían estado escondiéndose los últimos días. Si no hubiera ido a pedir ayuda…

Oyó pasos en el pasillo y maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Planeaba abandonar aquella residencia sin que nadie lo viera porque se negaba a poner en peligro a quienes lo habían ayudado, pero si era aquella chica nuevamente, estaría perdido. Ella no le permitiría irse.

Tal y como pensaba, Maria entró en la habitación, y al verlo de pie y vestido, la expresión de asombro de su rostro se transformó en una de horror y luego de enfado al comprender el motivo. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No estoy de humor para tener que discutir también contigo, así que métete de inmediato en esa cama! —le exigió con rotundidad mientras lo miraba impaciente—. ¡Ahora!

—Eh… si no te has dado cuenta… aun estoy vestido. No me importa si miras mientras me quito la ropa, pero no quisiera herir tu sensibilidad.

La vio sonrojarse violentamente ante aquel comentario y sonrió. Había esperado que saliera indignada de la habitación, pero ella simplemente se sentó a los pies de la cama dándole la espalda y dejando claro con ese gesto que esperaba que obedeciera sus órdenes. Y él lo hiso.

Una vez acostado nuevamente, esperó paciente a que Maria se dignara a mirarlo. Le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que estaba arriesgando al mantenerlo escondido y haberlo cuidado en su convalecencia, pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo allí. Aunque ella se enfadara.

—Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte de mí. Si no hubiera llegado en este momento lo más probables es que lo hubieras conseguido —le dijo ella y cuando lo miró, notó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se odió por ello—. Sigues preocupado por Shizuka, ¿verdad?

—Sí —no tenía sentido mentirle—. Por favor, compréndelo. Ella es mi única familia, por eso necesito encontrarla y saber que está bien.

—Lo sé, pero, ¡mírate! Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie —le dijo indignada y preocupada a partes iguales—. Yo también estoy preocupada por lo que haya podido ocurrirle a mi tía, pero soy capaz de ver que en esas condiciones no le serás de mucha ayuda.

A Ichiru, aquello le dolió, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Desde niño había tenido que luchar contra su propia debilidad física y lo odiaba. En muchas ocasiones hubiera preferido darse por vencido, sin embargo Shizuka se había preocupado por él cuidándolo y ayudándolo a aceptar aquello que podía y no podía hacer. ¡Estaba tan asustado por ella!

—Tengo que marcharme de aquí. No solo porque necesito encontrarla, sino porque también te estoy poniendo en peligro a ti al permanecer tanto tiempo oculto en esta casa. No puedo asegurarte que los hombres que me hicieron esto no hayan vuelto a buscarme, y temó que de algún modo los pueda traer hasta ti. Si te ocurriera algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido preocuparse se este modo si no estamos seguros de lo que ha ocurrido —le dijo Maria con su habitual buen humor y se acercó hasta él para arreglarle las almohadas—. Quiero ayudarte, Ichiru, de verdad. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tienes que recuperarte bien. Concédete unos cuantos días más y después te prometo que yo misma te ayudaré a buscar a mi tía.

Algo que él no iba a permitir mientras estuviera con vida, se dijo, pero claramente no se lo haría saber a Maria. Esa muchacha no estaba hecha para vivir con el peligro pisándole los talones. Con solo mirarla podía darse cuenta de que había tenido una vida privilegiada y absolutamente protegida. Y él se alegraba por ella.

—Dos días —le dijo con desgana y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la satisfacción que pareció iluminar su pálido rostro—. Después de eso tendré que ponerme en marcha te guste o no, Maria.

—Lo comprendo, aunque no comparto tu plan —ella se acercó hasta la ventana y miró preocupada el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse—. Vaya, parece que habrá tormenta. No me gustan mucho.

Una sensación extraña lo invadió ante aquel comentario. No era un recuerdo en si mismo, porque prácticamente no tenía ninguno de antes de comenzar a vivir con Shizuka, pero notaba… algo. Como cierta clase de añoranza. Extrañar aquello que no recordaba haber perdido.

—En ese caso, debo agradecer su oportuna aparición. No hubiera llegado muy lejos herido y con un tiempo tan intempestivo.

—Claro, esa soy yo. Completamente eficaz —le dijo ella con alegría, aunque cierta tristeza parecía esconderse tras sus palabras.

Ichiru recordó lo que le había dicho nada más llegar y sobre todo su expresión levemente molesta nada habitual en ella. No la conocía lo suficiente como para poder descifrar a la perfección sus emociones, pero podría apostar a que le había ocurrido algo más aparte de encontrarlo a punto de huir de su casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que estés tan triste, Maria? Hoy no pareces tu misma.

Ella se sentó en la silla que había dispuesto junto a su cama. Lo miró atentamente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Hoy he hecho una visita que no resultó muy bien, por distintos motivos. Uno de ellos, es que soy una cobarde y no me atreví ha hacer todas las preguntas que necesitaba ni quería oír las respuestas que podían darme —Maria sacó una de las flores del jarrón de la mesita de noche y la olió distraídamente—. Eso es lo que siempre ocurre conmigo. A pesar de las ganas que tengo de hacer cosas, el miedo siempre termina logrando que me arrepienta de intentarlo.

Él conocía bien esa sensación, pensó Ichiru, y comprendió que de algún modo ambos habían pasado por cosas similares. Muchos de sus temores aun hacían presa de él de vez en cuanto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo podía mantenerlos a raya. Quizas debería ayudarla y enseñarle ha hacer lo mismo. Como una muestra de agradecimiento por sus cuidados.

—No es malo tener miedo, porque es una reacción natural. Lo malo, es no intentar superarlo —le dijo Ichiru logrando que ella le prestara atención y lo mirara sorprendida—. Para mí, tú eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, Maria Kurenai.

La sonrisa que en esa ocasión asomó a su rostro, era genuina. Tan maravillosa que daba la impresión de que acababan de hacerle el mayor cumplido del mundo. Y quizás para ella lo era.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —le dijo ella y le tendió la flor que aun tenía en las manos. Él la recibió—. Antes de que te marches y decidas seguir adelante con todo esto, necesito que conozcas a una persona.

—Maria, sabes que es peligroso —le recordó él pero solo logró que ella negara con vehemencia.

—Es importante —le insistió—. Creo… que puede estar relacionado con tu familia. Con tu verdadera familia.

Ichiru, no supo que contestarle. Aquello, no podía estar ocurriendo, ¿o sí?

* * *

—Vaya, parece que te está gustando esto de estar enfermo, idiota. ¿No piensas salir más de esta habitación?

Zero apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kaito parado en la puerta de su habitación. No lo había oído subir, pero pensó que en parte era lógico, si su amigo no quería hacerse notar, podía llegar a ser muy sigiloso.

—Se está bien, sí, pero la verdad es que ya estoy bastante aburrido —le dijo a Kaito mientras apartaba las mantas y se levantaba de la cama—. ¿Tienes alguna invitación interesante para mí?

—Ya lo quisieras, Kiryu, pero no. Solo he aprovechado la ocasión para venir ha hacerte una visita. Por cierto, tu hermanita me ha _ordenado_ que no te agote demasiado porque aun estás convaleciente.

Zero se rió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Apartó la silla de su escritorio para que su amigo se sentará y él hiso lo propio a los pies de la cama.

Tenía un montón de cosas que preguntarle a Kaito, sobre como habían ido las investigaciones que le había estado ayudando a seguir por el asunto de su familia hasta el motivo por el que parecía tan preocupado y triste. Eran amigo desde hacía años, y sin embargo en algunas ocasiones a Zero aun le incomodaba un poco traspasar aquella delgada línea que protegía la intimidad de las personas. Quizas todo se debía a aquel miedo absurdo de aferrarse a los demás, porque inconscientemente aun creía que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano los terminaría perdiendo. Tenía que superarlo.

—¿Aun sigue en pie tu oferta de que me vaya a vivir contigo? —le preguntó Zero intentando que la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir no se reflejara en su voz—. Necesito encontrar otro sitio.

Kaito lo miró sorprendido durante unos instantes pero después sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Problemas en casa? Vaya, no me lo esperaba —reconoció él. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Yuki te está complicando la vida más de lo habitual?

—No, idiota. Pero creo que va siendo hora de… independizarme.

—A una parte de mi le alegra oír eso, sin embargo creo que este no es… el mejor momento —Kaito se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración—. ¡Maldición, es el peor momento que podías haber elegido para esto!

Zero notó de inmediato que algo realmente importante preocupaba a su amigo. No era un capricho ni los arrebatos de genio que él podía llegar a tener. Aquello, se dijo, era en parte el motivo de aquella visita y de los extraños comportamientos que había tenido días atrás.

Kaito, le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad está ocurriendo? —le pidió con calma aunque dentro de él, Zero notaba como empezaba a forjarse una tormenta. Si su amigo le había mentido…—. Vamos, Kaito, cuéntamelo.

Rápidamente él se puso de pie para comenzar a pasear nervioso por la habitación. Zero no quería presionarlo más de la cuenta porque temía que si lo hacía, su amigo se largara sin decirle nada.

—Alguien me ha estado siguiendo —soltó Kaito de golpe y lo miró con cierto pesar—. Hace algunos días alguien entró en mi apartamento. No fue algo demasiado obvio, pero lo… sentía. Al igual que la sensación de que me estaban observando, por ese motivo, me he ido a vivir nuevamente con Yagari.

—¿Sabes cual puede ser el motivo o que es lo que buscan?

—Tuve muchas opciones, pero me decidí por la más arriesgada de todas: tú —Kaito volvió a sentarse y maldijo por lo bajo—. El caso del asesinato de tu familia es complicado, y hemos estado metiendo las narices donde no nos incumbe, así que pensé que podía deberse a eso. Por ese motivo, hice unas copias de algunos documentos del caso y las dejé escondidas en casa —una pesarosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando lo miró—. Hoy he ido a mirar un poco, pero, ¡sorpresa! Ya no estaban.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?! —Zero estaba furioso por aquellas noticias. Lo que más temía era poner a otros en peligro por aquello y sin embargo en ese momento Kaito podría haber sido una victima—. ¡Te podrían hasta haber matado, idiota!

—O a ti —Kaito se levantó y acercándose a él le posó las manos sobre los hombros para que lo mirara, en un intento de tranquilizarlo un poco—. No soy tan inútil que no sepa defenderme, Zero. Además, yo nunca he sido un verdadero objetivo. Creo que todo este teatro es solo para ponerte nervioso, pero no está demás ir con cuidado, por ese motivo, es mejor que no te quedes solo durante un tiempo. Aquí, con Kaien, estarás más seguro.

O podría poner también a los demás en peligro, pensó, pero no podría marcharse de momento. Aunque no le gustara, sabía que estaría más tranquilo sabiendo como se encontraban las personas a las que quería.

—¿Crees que Shizuka Hiou está detrás de todo esto?

Kaito se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad que no hay que descartar, así que más te vale estar atento porque esa mujer ya ha demostrado en una ocasión lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser.

—Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda hacer —reconoció Zero y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella decida venir por mí. Tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé que… Después de la última información que descubrí sobre la muerte de mi familia, reconozco que me da cierto temor saber que más se oculta detrás de todo esto.

Zero notó la mano de su amigo sobre la cabeza en un gesto típicamente consolador. Ya no era un niño, pero parecía que Kaito lo olvidaba con facilidad. En aquel momento, le daba igual.

—Yo me he quedado sin más ideas de momento. De tu hermano simplemente no se sabe nada aparte del hecho de que todos piensan que está muerto, incluyéndonos a nosotros. Sobre Shizuka Hiou… se ha desvanecido en el aire. La han visto y no la han visto. Es como un fantasma, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo demonios encuentro a un fantasma?

Zero levantó levemente el rostro para mirarlo. Kaito le revolvió el cabello y apartó la mano.

—¿Le has dicho algo de esto a Yagari o a Kaien?

—Claro que no, se habrían puesto como locos —reconoció Kaito—. Pero he estado tentado de hacerlo, aunque preferí hablarlo antes contigo.

—Gracias —le dijo él con sinceridad. Aquella muestra de lealtad lo reconfortaba—. Lo que tenemos no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —le dijo Kaito con sinceridad—. Por ese motivo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que pienses en buscar ideas donde los demás no lo hayan hecho. Intenta recordar que ocurrió los días antes de ese "hecho". Si es que oíste alguna conversación de tus padres. Es obvio que debe existir un motivo que gatilló todo esto. No creo que esa mujer haya matado a tu familia por nada.

Y él también lo creía, pero no se le ocurría que podría ser aparte de venganza por alguno de los casos de su padre. Era la opción más lógica y casi la única que tenían, pero, ¿podía haber algo más?

—Necesito pedirte otro favor —le pidió Zero a su amigo—. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Maria Kurenai y su familia. Puede que sea un asunto sin importancia, pero algo en ella me intriga.

—Dalo por hecho. Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente, pero intentaré ser lo más rápido posible con lo que me pides.

Algunos minutos después, cuando Kaito ya se había marchado, aquella conversación con su amigo seguía rondando por su cabeza, como un susurro constante que no lo dejaba en paz.

Tenía que buscar respuestas donde los demás no lo habían hecho. Había cosas que quizás solo él podía saber… pero, ¿qué?

Una idea absurda comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Las probabilidades de descubrir algo que le sirviera eran pocas, no se hacía falsas ilusiones, pero aquello era una opción. Lo que lo perturbaba era… ¿cuan doloroso podría llegar a ser?

* * *

Yuki se despertó inquieta y un poco asustada por el aullido constante del viento. La tormenta que se aproxima aun estaba en ciernes, así que hasta que la lluvia no comenzará a caer, sabía que estaría intranquila. Además, tenía un poco de frío, así que bajaría a la cocina para prepararse algo caliente. Le hubiera gustado meterse en la cama junto a Zero, pero si su padre los encontraba juntos a la mañana siguiente estarían en serios problemas.

Apenas salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que en la habitación de él estaba la luz encendida. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué estaba haciendo Zero despierto a esa hora? ¿Se encontraría mal?

Sin pensar en nada más e impulsada por el miedo, entró sin llamar. Él la miró visiblemente sorprendido, sin embargo aquella sorpresa inicial se tornó en culpabilidad casi al instante. Al mirar hacia la cama, Yuki comprendió por que.

—¿Por qué estas empacando tus cosas? ¿Dónde vas?

Zero no le contestó de inmediato. Por el contrarió, terminó de meter algunas cosas en su bolsa y la dejó a un lado mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio para alcanzar una libreta donde estaba escrita una nota.

—Tengo algo que hacer, Yuki —le dijo él sin mirarla todavía—. Volveré dentro de unos días.

—¡Estás enfermo, maldita sea! ¡Va ha desatarse una tormenta! —ella lo sujetó del brazo para que la mirara—. Zero, ¿dónde vas? Llévame contigo —le suplicó desesperada.

Lo vio dudar por su petición una fracción de segundo, pero él la apartó con delicadeza de su camino para seguir con sus preparativos. Cuando lo vio sacar la pistola y algunos cargadores para guardarlos en el bolso, notó como se le revolvía el estomago por la ansiedad.

—¿De verdad ibas a marcharte sin decirme nada de esto? —le preguntó dolida. Estaba convencida de que la visita de Kaito tenía algo que ver con aquel repentino cambio en la actitud de Zero.

—No podía contártelo porque sabía que iba a ocurrir esto, Yuki —le dijo Zero y la miró con evidente pesar—. Una vez que tomé mi decisión, comprendí que si te lo decía no estarías de acuerdo con mi idea y me suplicarías que no fuera. Lo más probable es que hubiera terminado aceptando complacerte para no disgustarte. No podía arriesgarme a eso. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Yuki era capaz de ponerse en su lugar y comprender la situación. Zero no quería lastimarla por nada del mundo, porque la quería, pero su búsqueda de justicia muchas veces se interponía entre ellos dos. Las opciones de ella eran igual de limitadas: o aceptaba lo que Zero necesitaba hacer y lo ayudaba, o luchaba contra él. Lo irónico de todo aquello era que ya había tomado su decisión con respecto a eso.

—Dime por lo menos a donde vas —le pidió ella con tranquilidad y se sentó en la cama. Se miraron fijamente.

—A casa.

Yuki sonrió con tristeza.

—Esta es tu casa, Zero.

—Voy… a la casa donde viví con mis padres.

Aquello, no se lo esperaba. Dios, nunca se había preguntado de donde venía Zero y solo sabía de su pasado las cosas que él mismo le había ido contando a lo largo de los años. Volver a su casa… Solo con mirarlo, podía entender lo doloroso que le estaba resultando tomar aquella decisión. No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo se estaba obligando a seguir adelante con aquello.

Yuki se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo. En un comienzo, Zero no de devolvió el gesto, pero pasados unos minutos, pareció rendirse ante lo inevitable y la envolvió entre sus brazos también. Ella notó como la tensión que lo embargaba comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir, Zero? Sé que no quieres hacerlo.

—Porque necesito encontrar respuesta donde nadie más las ha buscado —Yuki notó como él apoyaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza—. Tengo que recordar algunas cosas aunque no quiera.

En ese instante, ella también tomó su decisión.

—Voy a ir contigo —le dijo con absoluta seguridad. Se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara y vio como el recelo empañaba sus ojos violeta—. Si te niegas a llevarme, te seguiré de igual forma, Zero.

La miró con enojó y soltó un suspiró cargado de frustración. Se deshizo del abrazo y volvió a preocuparse de terminar de guardar sus cosas.

—Tienes diez minutos para arreglarlo todo —le advirtió él con seriedad—. Si en diez minutos no estás lista, me marcho sin ti. ¿Entendido? —esperó a que ella asintiera obediente—. No hagas ruido ya que es mejor que Kaien no se despierte. Puede que estemos fuera una semana, así que guarda lo que necesites para esos días. ¡Dios, cuando regresemos tu padre nos va a matar!

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, los diez minutos terminaron convirtiéndose en veinte, sin embargo él no cumplió su amenaza y la esperó.

Una vez que ya estuvieron en camino, Yuki observó a Zero que conducía concentrado en la carretera. Tras su calma habitual parecía ser tan dueño de sus emociones como hacía siempre, pero ella era capaz de percibir aquella frágil hebra de vulnerabilidad y el inmenso alivio que sentía por tenerla a su lado.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió que él buscaba su mano y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

—Gracias —le dijo Zero.

Sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero a ella no le importaba.

Mirando sus manos unidas, se convenció de que aquello era lo correcto. Estaban juntos en las cosas buenas y en las difíciles. Él la protegía. La hacía sentirse importante. Y ella, estaría junto a Zero cuando él la necesitara.

Tenía miedo por lo que aquel viaje pudiera depararles, pero podrían soportarlo. Estaba segura de ello.

Porque estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

* * *

_Bueno, a pesar de que a comienzos de semana dudé en poder sacar hoy este capítulo por lo mucho que tenía que hacer para la universidad, robando un poquito de tiempo de todos lados por fin lo he terminado, así que espero les guste._

_Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y también a los que dejan sus comentarios. Me doy por satisfecha con saber que la historia sigue siendo de su agrado._

_**Akari hiroyuki:** Me alegro que la historia te siga gustando y sobre Zero, ¿es que alguien duda de que sea tierno? En el manga aunque haya muchas cosas que no diga, de todos modos las demuestra. De Kaien, ya podrán estar unos cuantos días sin él ya que han tenido que marcharse y con relación a Kaname, aun falta mucho por saber sobre todo lo que está detrás de él, esté involucrado directa o indirectamente._

_**Neko589:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustó y espero haya ocurrido lo mismo con este. De tus historias, he podido leer solo una por cuestión de tiempo (necesito vacaciones con urgencia) y te he enviado un MP sobre él. Este finde espero poder ponerme al día con los otros dos._

_**Taormina:** Es gratificante saber que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. Me parece divertido jugar con situaciones cotidianas imaginando como estos personajes podrían reaccionar ante ellas, espero no estarlo haciendo tan mal. Sobre lo del "lemon" como comente en un mensaje anterior, lo más probable es que aparezca entre el capítulo 11 o 13, dependiendo de lo que mi imaginación prolifere, pero no pasará de allí. Sobre Kaito, repito que me encanta, por mi que saliera mucho más en el manga, y por lo menos yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas de un final Zeki, creo que de momento tanto Zero como Kaname, tienen las mismas posibilidades, solo nos queda esperar._

_**Linwen:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Sobre Kaname, la verdad es que aun falta mucho por saber sobre él, tanto en lo que está haciendo ahora como por lo que tuvo que pasar once años atrás. Todo tiene su motivo, no te quepa duda. Para que Yuki y Zero este juntos, ya no falta mucho, solo es que hay que encontrar el momento adecuado para ello, y sobre Ichiru, ya desde este capítulo se pudo comenzar a ver las cosas desde su perspectiva y poco a poco irá tomando parte activa en la historia._

_**Vampyr:** Repito en que los agradecimientos son para ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer lo que sale de esta cabeza tan loca. Lo de lemon o lime, ya se decidió por el lemon, así que la escena quedará tal cual la había armado en un comienzo. Sobre Kaname, creo que su personalidad es tan compleja que se puede jugar perfectamente con ella, manteniéndolo en una fina línea entre lo bueno y lo malo, es un personaje que da mucho. Y en el caso de Kaito, al fin se ha develado el motivo de tanto misterio, o por lo menos parte del motivo, porque aun no se sabe quien está detrás de todo aquello._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando. Lo de Kaien, simplemente era necesario porque hay que esperar el momento adecuado para que Yuki y Zero estén juntos, pero ya falta poco. Con Kaname, es que simplemente como malvado me parece muy bueno. Y bueno, como podrás ver, ya desde este capítulo Ichiru ya ha tomado parte más activa en la historia y seguirá así en los siguientes._

_**Tania:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de que lo tengas difícil. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Sobre lo de Kaien, aunque molesto, era necesario, pero ya en los próximos capítulos se viene el lemon, lo prometo. La verdad es que se extrañan tus comentarios más largos, pero como te he dicho antes, te agradezco muchísimo que a pesar de todo sigas pendiente de mi historia. _

_**Meel Fozthii:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. La verdad es que el personaje de Kaname a mi sí me gusta a pesar de que muchas seguidoras del Zeki lo odian. Personalmente encuentro que tiene muchísimo potencial y creo que su lado manipulador y un poco malvado en esta historia calza muy bien. Lo de Kaname y Shizuka, se viene la confrontación de dos manipuladores declarados, la cosa será ver quien consigue más que el otro. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo y que no termines tan agotada esta semana._

_**Yahiro:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que a pesar de todo la historia sigue gustando tanto. Como habrás visto, lo del lemon no ha salido en este capítulo (cuestión de compaginación de escenas, que la mayoría de las veces se me tienden a alargar bastante), pero del capítulo 11 al 13 es seguro, lo prometo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquellos que se aman:**

Después de largas cinco horas de viaje, Yuki notaba como el agotamiento comenzaba ha hacer presa de ella. Solamente habían hecho un par de paradas muy cortas para poder estirar un poco las piernas, ir al baño y comer; por ese motivo, el haber llegado a su destino la llenaba de enorme alegría y alivio.

El lugar donde se encontraban era un pueblo pequeño, de casas simples pero bonitas y gente que parecía agradable. Su visión desde el coche era bastante limitada, pero aun así podía hacerse una idea del sitio al que acababan de llegar. Se preguntaba como sería y en que condiciones estaría la casa de Zero.

A pesar de que en incontables ocasiones había intentado sonsacarle un poco de información, él había sido muy parco con sus respuestas. Parecía que a cada kilometro que se acercaban a aquel lugar, más doloroso se iba volviendo todo para Zero. Yuki deseaba desesperadamente poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no sabía muy bien que podía ser.

Al entrar en una calle de casas apartadas entre ellas y bastante tranquila, percibió como la velocidad del coche se reducía ostensiblemente hasta que, una vez en su destino, finalmente se quedó inmóvil. Yuki miró a Zero que apagó el motor del coche, pero siguió sentado allí, sin hacer amago alguno que indicara intención de salir ni tampoco de querer mirarla. Ella posó su mano sobre la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Podemos buscar por hoy un sitio donde quedarnos y cuando te sientas mejor comenzar con la investigación, ¿te parece una buena idea, Zero?

Él negó con un gesto de cabeza. Estaba tan tenso que por un momento Yuki temió que aquella situación terminara superándolo; sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, algo en su interior le dijo que a pesar de todo, iba a estar bien. Zero le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa y miró luego entrecerrando un poco los ojos hacia la casa.

—Lo mejor es que me quite esto de encima lo más rápido posible. Además, el objetivo de este viaje es el de intentar averiguar algo sobre lo que pudo haber desencadenado la muerte de mi familia —un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios—. Mi idea original era quedarnos aquí unos días, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de en que condiciones está la casa. Lo más seguro es que no sea habitable.

—Nunca has regresado, ¿verdad?

Zero negó.

—No tenía una verdadera motivación para hacerlo. Mi vida aquí acabó hace once años y nunca más había vuelto a plantearme el regresar —se pasó un mano por el cabello con evidente frustración—. Quiero creer que existe un motivo importante para haberme obligado a venir aquí. Necesito asegurarme de que este esfuerzo por lo menos vale un poco la pena.

—Solo date un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, ¿vale? —Yuki apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y gimió cuándo notó el dolor en su espalda por la cantidad de horas que llevaba sentada. Zero se rió—. Lo siento, soy una pésima viajera. Por favor recuérdamelo la próxima vez que insista en seguirte.

—No existirá una próxima vez —le advirtió Zero intentando ocultar su diversión—. Si es necesario que te amarre…

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el timbre del móvil de Yuki. Se puso derecha de inmediato, separándose del lado de él y rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con el bendito aparato. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, se puso terriblemente nerviosa y le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Zero.

—¡Es papá! ¡¿Qué hago?! —el móvil nuevamente volvió a sonar y en un acto reflejo causado por la desesperación, cortó la llamada.

Zero la miró ceñudo.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? —la regañó mientras le arrebataba el aparato para llamar, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar el de él—. Dios, Kaien ya se ha dado cuenta de que no estamos en casa. Podemos darnos por muertos.

—¿Te cabía alguna duda de que sería así? —le preguntó ella mordaz—. Después de esto, estaré castigada por el resto de mi vida.

—Y a mí me arrancará la piel a tiras por traerte conmigo. No se en que demonios estaba pensando cuando te hice caso —le dijo Zero con frustración y durante una fracción de segundos, Yuki lo vio dudar entre contestar la llamada o cancelarla. Ganó la buena conciencia—. Kaien, antes de que comiences a gritarme, por favor cálmate y escúchame.

—¡¿Dónde están, maldita sea?! Me he levantado esta mañana como cualquier otro domingo, pero al ir a buscarlos, ¿que me encuentro? La sorpresa de que ambos se habían marchado de casa sin avisarme, escabulléndose en plena noche y dejando solo una nota. ¡Tienen hasta la medianoche para regresar a casa, Zero! ¡Y esto sí es una orden!

Yuki se arrodilló en el asiento del coche para poder acercarse hasta Zero y así oír la conversación a pesar de la mirada de enfado que este le dedicó. Ella lo ignoró completamente y sujetándole la mano lo obligó a inclinarse un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos —le dijo Zero a su padre—. Tenemos que resolver un _pequeño problema_ antes de pensar en regresar. Pero no tardaremos más que unos cuantos días, te lo prometo, así que no te preocupes por nosotros.

—Preocuparme por ustedes es mi derecho, así que no te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer —le dijo Kaien enfadado—. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Zero? Shizuka Hiou puede aparecer en cualquier lugar y prácticamente no sabemos nada de ella en estos momentos. Es peligrosa y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que, ¿como puedes ponerte en esta clase de peligro y meter a Yuki también en ello? No creía que pudieras llegar a ser tan irresponsable.

Notó como ante ese comentario Zero se tensaba visiblemente, apretaba la mandíbula y una expresión tormentosa se reflejaba en su rostro. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Kaien, Yuki se enfureció ante aquella acusación, sobre todo porque prácticamente ella lo había obligado a llevarla. Era consiente de que su padre no podía saberlo y comprendía que el miedo y la frustración lo hacían hablar sin pensar, pero aun así…

Sin miramientos, le quitó a Zero el móvil y se volvió a sentar en su sitio para que no se lo quitara.

—Eso que has dicho es muy injusto, papá —se apresuró a decirle indignada a Kaien—. El motivo por el que hemos viajado es importante y si yo estoy aquí es por decisión propia, de hecho, Zero no quería traerme pero lo obligué. Si estás enfadado por eso, regáñame a mí.

—Yuki… —Kaien maldijo por lo bajo e intentó tranquilizarse un poco—. Es peligroso para los dos que estén solos y sepa Dios donde. Por favor, convence a Zero para que regresen a casa hoy mismo.

—No —le dijo ella con rotundidad—. De momento estamos bien y cuando nos sea posible regresaremos. Te mantendremos informado.

—¿Dónde están, Yuki? Si me lo dices podré estar allí en…

Zero le quitó nuevamente el aparato y ella no protestó, porque la seriedad de su expresión le advirtió que no era un buen momento para discutir con él. Zero podía llegar a ser muy testarudo y malhumorado sin que a ella le importara meterse con él, pero cuando se enfadaba realmente, era preferible darle el espacio suficiente para que sus emociones decantaran un poco.

—Lo siento, Kaien, pero no podemos decírtelo. Cuidaré de Yuki lo mejor posible e intentaré no hacer nada estúpido, así que no te preocupes mucho por nosotros. Te llamaremos mañana.

—¡Adiós, papá, te queremos! —se apresuró a gritarle Yuki antes de que Zero apagará el móvil. A él, lo miró preocupada—. No te enfades con papá por lo que ha dicho, ¿vale?

Zero apoyó los antebrazos y la frente en el volante del coche cerrando luego los ojos por un momento. Siguiendo un impulso, Yuki le acarició la nuca y los rígidos músculos del cuello intentando aliviarle un poco la tensión.

—¿Cómo podría enfadarme con él si lo que ha dicho es verdad? —le preguntó en un tono cargado de remordimientos—. Trayéndote conmigo te estoy exponiendo al peligro, sin embargo la parte más egoísta de mí, necesitaba desesperadamente tenerte a mi lado en este momento. Por favor, perdóname, Yuki.

Alargando un brazo, ella le sujetó el rostro lo suficiente para llamar su atención y que la mirara. La pena que vio en los de él era tan grande que se sintió invadida también por los remordimientos, algo que no podía permitirse en aquel momento. Le sonrió.

—No hay nada que perdonar, ¿sabes? Estoy aquí contigo porque es lo que deseo, así que cambia esa cara —lo instó al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco y lo besaba en los labios—. Venga, bajemos del coche de una vez y entremos. Mientras más tiempo esperamos, peor será, ¿no me has dicho eso antes?

Zero le sujetó un mechón de su oscuro cabello y le dio un leve tirón que la hiso soltar un gritito por la sorpresa y el dolor para luego mirarlo ceñuda. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Eres mi peor castigo. Un verdadero incordio —le dijo él bajándose del coche.

Ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, asombrándose un poco al verlo nuevamente frente a ella mientras le sujetaba la puerta del coche para que bajara y le quitaba de las manos su bolsa.

—Para que lo sepas, tú tampoco eres el chico más dulce del mundo —le dijo Yuki por lo bajo—. Pero de todos modos te quiero.

Zero se giró a mirarla. La sujetó de un brazo para acercarla hasta él y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo antes de apartarla nuevamente y seguir su camino.

¡Dios, Zero era tan tonto! De igual modo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota ante aquello. Quizas era uno de los efectos que provocaba estar enamorada.

* * *

Después de once años de ausencia, para Zero aquel regreso al que había sido su hogar, era complicado. No solamente porque los recuerdos de aquella noche en que toda su vida había cambiado para siempre parecían a punto de desbordarlo, sino que también por la complicada maraña de sentimientos encontrados que parecían desarrollarse dentro de él: miedo, angustia y tristeza, mescladas con la alegría de los buenos recuerdos de sus primos años y la añoranza. Sí, porque por sobre todas sus emociones, la añoranza provocada por aquello que había perdido era lo que más le perturbaba.

Yuki estaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta se había sujetado a su brazo, buscando de forma instintiva protección ante lo que les esperaba. Intentó mirar la casa que se mostraba ante ellos imaginando como se vería a través de los ojos de ella y no pudo evitar comprender porque su desazón. El jardín estaba terriblemente descuidado, con plantas y hierbas crecidas de manera salvaje, mientras que la fachada, antes blanca, lucía descolorida, sucia y avejentada. Por lo demás, parecía conservarse en buen estado, aunque hasta que entraran no podría asegurar con exactitud como estaría todo por dentro. Lo más probable fuera que en tan malas condiciones como el exterior.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que entrar —le dijo Zero de mala gana mientras buscaba en su bolsa el manojo de llaves—. No sé si vayan a servir, pero creo que aun tendrán que valer si no se han cambiado los cerrojos. Yagari nunca me dijo si lo había hecho o no.

—¿Y si no sirven? —le preguntó insegura Yuki.

—Romperé una de las ventanas para entrar. Si soy el dueño, no pueden acusarme de entrar en propiedad ajena, ¿verdad? —le dio un ligero apretón en la barbilla y se dedicó a probar llaves hasta que dio con la que necesitaba. Le costó un poco hacerla girar, sin embargo finalmente la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió—. Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte la bienvenida a mi casa, Yuki.

Ella entró con paso lento y temeroso, manteniéndose casi pegada a él. Como el día era gris y oscuro a causa de la próxima tormenta, las sombras parecían cubrir todos los espacios de aquella primera estancia; además, las cortinas cerradas no los ayudaban mucho. Yuki debió pensar lo mismo, porque armándose de seguridad, se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana para abrirlas provocando que una nube de polvo los cubriera y los hiciera toser desesperados.

—Supongo que en once años se puede juntar bastante suciedad —le dijo ella con voz jadeante cuando pudo recuperar en parte el habla—. Si vamos a quedarnos aquí un par de días, Zero, tendremos que limpiar. Aunque sea solo por el bienestar de nuestra salud. No quiero agarrar alguna infección.

—Completamente de acuerdo —le dijo él mientras con bastante esfuerzo lograba abrir la ventana y dejar que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Se sintió inmediatamente aliviado—. Reconozco que no había pensado en este pequeño problema.

—Tenías cosas más importantes en la cabeza como para preocuparte por un poco de polvo. O bueno, bastante polvo —se corrigió Yuki mientras miraba todo con atención—. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una casa muy bonita.

Zero miró hacia la dirección en que ella estaba y notó como poco a poco, el dolor y los recuerdos lo abrumaban. Desde aquella posición podía ver el salón y el comedor, divididos por un largo pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones en la parte posterior de la casa. Estaba casi convencido de que si prestaba atención, podría oír los gritos de él y su hermano cuando entraban gritando en la casa después de haber estado jugando fuera mientras su madre los regañaba por ensuciarlo todo y su padre intentaba calmarla con palabras indulgentes. Era un pequeño retroceso al pasado, como si el tiempo repentinamente se hubiera detenido…

—¿Dónde te has ido?

Zero miró confundido a Yuki percatándose de aquel pequeño lapsus de su inconsciente. Aquella casa estaba llena de momentos y recuerdos, por lo cual sería inevitable que los pasara por alto. Quizas, pensó, ese había sido el verdadero motivo para no haberla visitado en años ni tampoco haberse decidido nunca a ponerla en venta. Como tantas otras cosas en su vida, aquella estadía sería un paso más en su sanación.

—Al pasado. Me he perdido en mis recuerdos —le dijo él y sonrió con cierta tristeza—. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, porque todo resulta tan… familiar. Viví aquí hasta que Kaien se convirtió en mi tutor legal. Son demasiadas cosas…

Acercándose despacio, ella lo abrazó con ternura. Un gesto simple y que habían compartido en infinidad de ocasiones, sin embargo en ese instante, quizás provocado por la misma situación en la que se encontraban, a Zero le pareció algo más íntimo y profundo de lo que cabía esperar. Normalmente, ese tipo de emociones tan intensas lo asustaban un poco, pero parecía que con Yuki no podía evitarlas.

Permanecieron juntos un momento más, pero después de unos minutos, ella se apartó rápidamente y comenzó a estornudar. Dios, aquellas toneladas de polvo iban a acabar con ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar rápidamente con la exploración de la casa para saber que necesitamos y luego ir a comprar —le dijo Yuki mientras rebuscaba en su bolso hasta dar con los pañuelos de papel y así poder limpiarse la nariz—. ¿Nadie se ha pasado por aquí en todos estos años?

Zero se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que Yagari, pero jamás me ha dicho nada. De todos modos, aparte de lo sucia que está, no parece encontrarse en muy malas condiciones. De todos modos y como me sugeriste antes, podríamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos estos días y venir solo a revisar lo que sea indispensable.

Ella parecía sopesar la idea durante unos instantes pero finalmente la rechazó.

—No vale la pena si la casa se puede habitar. Además, siento que a pesar de lo doloroso que puede ser esto para ti, tienes que estar aquí Zero. Quizas sea una buena manera de borrar tus últimos recuerdos de este lugar, ¿no crees?

Los últimos recuerdos que tenía de aquel sitio, pensó Zero, estaban cargados de dolor, miedo, gritos, sangre y muerte. Sus pesadillas más terribles, tenían esa casa como su escenario de fondo. Por ese motivo, ni siquiera le gustaba recordar lo bueno y había permitido que solo la rabia lo dominara aquellos últimos años. De algún modo, dejó que el asesinato de su familia le quitara no solo a las personas que quería, sino también lo que él había sido antes de aquella fatídica noche. Shizuka Hiou también le había arrebatado todos sus recuerdos.

—Quizas —reconoció Zero de mala gana—. Pero de momento prefiero concentrarme en el verdadero motivo que me trajo hasta aquí.

Como si se tratara de una amenaza que se cerniera sobre ellos, un trueno retumbó en el cielo, haciéndose notar aun más por el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Zero tomó a Yuki de la mano y la sacó rápidamente de la casa.

—Pero, Zero… —comenzó a protestar ella, pero él la acalló con una mirada de advertencia.

—Te aseguro que se va a desatar también aquí una tormenta. Y si no recuerdo mal, en este sitio apartado de la mano de Dios, tienden a ser de las grandes. Así que más vale que nos aprovisionemos si tenemos que dedicarnos a trabajar en esa casa.

Yuki miró hacia el cielo oscuro y gris con preocupación, sin embargo luego le sonrió llena de optimismo, como casi siempre.

—Si nos damos prisa, podemos tenerlo todo más o menos decente antes de que anochezca. Será divertido.

Zero la vio meterse en el coche y pensó con fastidio que seguramente aquello era una de las cosas menos divertidas que había hecho en su vida, pero agradecía los ánimos que Yuki le daba. Por lo menos para uno de los dos, las cosas tenían siempre un lado positivo.

* * *

Maria entró apresuradamente al coche agradeciendo enormemente el poder protegerse del agua que caía a cantaros. La lluvia había comenzado hacía un par de horas atrás, pero auguraba una tormenta bastante larga. Suspiró.

—Bien, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Miró a Ichiru que estaba sentado frente a ella en el coche y negó pesarosa. Aun estaba dividida entre la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto al decirle que podía tener información sobre su familia, ya que de ese modo había logrado mantenerlo en su casa sin protestar, pero también se arrepentía en parte ya que él no la dejaba en paz decidido a saber que era lo que estaba pasando a pesar de que ella se negaba ha darle mayores explicaciones aun. Tenía que hablar primero con Zero y concertar de algún modo un encuentro de los dos chicos en el momento adecuado.

Y aquel era el principal motivo que los había impulsado a salir en un día como ese a pesar de la lluvia y el mal tiempo, sin embargo el padre de Yuki le había dicho que ninguno de los dos estaba en casa y él no sabía con certeza cuando regresarían. Un problema más que agregar a su lista, se dijo Maria.

—No ha ido bien. La persona con la que necesitaba hablar no se encuentra y puede que tarde unos cuantos días en regresar.

La mirada que Ichiru le dedicó fue tan fría y tormentosa que por un momento Maria se quedó desconcertada por lo familiar que le pareció. Si alguna vez había albergado la menor duda entre el parentesco de ambos chicos, aquel simple gesto la eliminaba de un plumazo. No le cabía duda de que Ichiru y Zero eran hermanos. Podían llegar a ser igual de desagradables.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de mi familia? —le preguntó él por enésima vez, aunque en esta ocasión su tono ya reflejaba la impaciencia que la situación le estaba provocando—. Vamos, Maria, dime por lo menos algo.

—Aun no puedo. Hay… algunas cosas que debo aclarar antes.

—¡Maldición!

—Lo mismo digo, pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperar. Además con este tiempo no puedes hacer nada más por el momento, Ichiru —Maria miró pensativa las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana del coche—. ¿Nunca te preguntaste nada sobre de donde venias no quien eras?

Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de inmediato como a pesar de la actitud desenfada que parecía tener siempre respecto a ese tema, sus palabras le habían dolido un poco. Durante toda su vida había sido la única hija de un matrimonio que temía perderla en cualquier momento y por ese motivo en demasiadas ocasiones se sentía como si sus padres la asfixiaran. Los quería, sí, pero hubiera deseado que le otorgaran un poco más de espacio y libertad. Pero en ese instante, viendo lo afligido que parecía el chico que estaba a su lado, se preguntó que se sentiría el no tener ningún recuerdo de su familia. Ni bueno ni malo, solo el vacío. Tenía que ser terrible.

Maria quería dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo y asegurarle que no debía responderle si eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, sin embargo él simplemente apartó la mirada y la concentró en el exterior. Ignorándola por completo.

—Durante los primeros años fue difícil —le dijo de pronto Ichiru—. En ocasiones tenía pesadillas además de la constante sensación de que me estaba olvidando de algo importante y me desesperaba. Y siempre estaba enfermo. Débil —él la miró nuevamente. Le sonrió sin una pizca de humor—. Después de unos cuantos años simplemente dejó de importar tanto y me concentré en aprovechar lo que tenía. Mis padres estaban muertos y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho, ¿verdad? Tuve suerte, porque Shizuka cuidó de mí aunque no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de hacerlo. Le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiso.

—Temo que esto que estoy haciendo… no te cause mas que dolor —reconoció finalmente Maria—. Creo que es lo correcto… No, quiero creer que es lo correcto para ti y… esa persona, pero, ¿hasta que punto podrían complicarse las cosas? Supongo que yo también tengo un poco de miedo por lo que podría ocurrir.

Inesperadamente, Ichiru sujetó su mano y le dio un leve apretón. Un simple gesto pensado solo para reconfortarla, se recordó Maria, a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía por ello.

—Mmm… quizás si me dijeras de que se trata podría ayudarte a superar ese temor, ¿no te parece? —le dijo él con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro. Maria apartó la mano con brusquedad y lo miró ceñuda—. Que terca eres.

—Y tú también. Creo que me gustabas más herido e inconsciente. Me lo ponías todo mucho más fácil.

Ante sus palabras de enfado, Ichiru simplemente rompió a reír a carcajadas. Una risa sincera, intensa y espontanea. De aquellas que provienen de los momentos en los que se es realmente feliz. Maria había tenido muy pocas de aquellas risas en su vida, por ese motivo, aquella muestra de despreocupación y alegría le sorprendió y fascinó a partes iguales.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Maria. Aun así, recuerda que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que es lo que sabes sobre mí. Solo espero que no tardes mucho, ya que en un par de días tengo que volver a concentrarme en buscar información de Shizuka.

Cuando el coche entró finalmente en los terrenos de su casa, Maria pensó con consternación en todas las cosas que tenían aun por hacer: hablar con Zero, intentar saber si realmente él e Ichiru eran hermanos, buscar a su tía y ayudarle si eso era posible. Apenas dos semanas atrás, los domingos solían ser días tan aburridos como cualquier otro. Como podían llegar a cambiar las cosas, ¿verdad? Con razón decían que había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba…

Pero al mirar a Ichiru que estaba sentado a su lado, tuvo que reconocer que no se arrepentía por nada de lo que había ocurrido. Había ganado un buen amigo.

* * *

Zero miró bastante satisfecho todo el trabajo que había avanzado durante las tres horas pasadas. La cocina estaba bastante aceptable y confiaba en que pudieran tener esa noche una cena decente porque estaba muerto de hambre. Aun agradecía infinitamente el que tuvieran agua y electricidad para poder sobrevivir los días que tenían por delante, aunque si la tormenta resultaba tan violenta como esperaba, podían pasar unos cuantos días a oscuras.

Después de haber hecho las compras necesarias, y haber tenido que soportar una cantidad abrumadora de miradas curiosas por partes de los habitantes del lugar, por fin habían regresado a la privacidad de la casa y tanto Yuki como él se habían concentrado en limpiar lo más posible. Aquel, pensó, sería un día perdido, pero por lo menos esperaba poder aprovechar el siguiente para buscar… lo que fuera que esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar.

Se estiró para relajar un poco los tensos músculos de su espalda y luego se dirigió a buscar a Yuki que se estaba encargando de las habitaciones. Nada más enfilar hacia el pasillo la vio fuera de uno de los cuartos, con una mano en el pomo y mirando con atención lo que había dentro de él. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, Zero pudo notar como un dolor terrible se había apoderado de ella.

Yuki cerró la puerta de golpe.

—No puedes entrar aquí —le advirtió ella con una firmeza que mostraba muy pocas veces—. Ven, ayúdame con la otra habitación…

—Esa es la mía —Zero se acercó hasta ella y le acarició un mecho de su oscuro cabello—. Pero ya lo sabes, por lo que has visto allí, ¿verdad?

Yuki asintió y a pesar de los visibles esfuerzos que hiso por evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos porque sabía el impacto que debía haber significado para ella aquella visión.

Aunque no lo había pensado demasiado, seguramente su habitación aun conservaría los vestigios de un baño de sangre. Su madre, su hermano y él habían sido atacados allí y por muchos años que hubieran pasado, había algunas cosas que el tiempo parecía incapaz de borrar. Que espantoso.

—Lo siento. No quería que tuvieras… —Yuki se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—. Lo siento tanto. Esto es tan horrible.

—Hey, no te pongas así cuando se supone que eres tú quien vino a consolarme a mí —Zero la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició la espalda de forma lenta y constante para calmarla—. Todo esto nos va a resultar inevitable, Yuki, pero no podemos hacer más. Mi familia esta muerta, Shizuka Hiou sigue por ahí haciendo quien sabe que y nosotros… bueno, a nosotros nos ha tocado la parte complicada.

La oyó reírse ante lo absurdo de sus propias palabras e incluso a él mismo le entraron ganas de hacerlo. Se suponía que aquella situación tenía qué ser terrible por todo lo que implicaba, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no estaba muy seguro sobre como debía sentirse con respecto a todo eso. Estaba triste, sí, y enfadado, pero por lo demás, se sentía bastante más tranquilo de lo que esperaba en un comienzo. Quizas en algún momento todo se le fuera de las manos, pero de momento estaba bien.

—Te está vibrando el móvil. Lo siento contra mi estómago —le dijo Yuki apartándose lo suficiente de él para que pudiera sacar el aparato y ver de quien se trataba.

—Es un mensaje de Kaito —le informó Zero—. Al parecer, también se ha enterado de nuestra pequeña fuga y no está muy contento conmigo.

—¿También quiere que regresemos?

—No estoy muy seguro. Aparte de insultarme solo dice que tiene que hablar conmigo sobre algo.

Zero leyó nuevamente el mensaje sopesando las opciones que tenía. Podía llamar a su amigo para saber que ocurría ya que podían ser noticias importantes; sin embargo, si

Kaien estaba presionando a Kaito para obtener información sobre el paradero de ambos, sería una mala idea ponerse en contacto con él. Lo llamaría al día siguiente, se prometió, después de haber comenzado su investigación y si era posible, con buenas noticias para darle y que de ese modo perdonara su falta.

—Zero… Tengo que confesarte que Yori también me ha llamado… Y he hablado con ella —le confesó Yuki con evidente culpabilidad—. Estaba preocupada por nosotros, pero le he dicho que estamos bien y que regresaríamos pronto. Lo siento, pero no podía dejarla así y que se asustara por culpa nuestra.

Él se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso. En ningún momento hemos acordado no hablar con nadie mientras estemos aquí, solo creo que lo hace un poco más fácil. ¿Le has dicho donde nos encontramos? —Yuki se apresuró a negar y él se sintió más tranquilo—. Solo serán un par de días y luego volveremos a la normalidad, ¿te parece?

Las dos horas siguientes se la pasaron arreglando un pequeño cuarto de invitados que Zero estaba seguro casi nadie había utilizado en el tiempo en que él vivía allí, por lo cual resultaba un lugar mucho menos traumatizante para que pudieran descansar aquellos días. Luego de aquello, él se concentró por completo en la cena mientras Yuki se aseaba un poco antes de que pudieran comer.

Terminada la cena y mientras esperaba a Yuki en la cocina, comenzó a sentirse intranquilo y decidió recorrer un poco la casa para asegurarse de dejar todo cerrado antes de que comenzara la tormenta.

Quizas porque necesitaba hacerlo, o por puro masoquismo, se dirigió hacia la que había sido su habitación durante trece años. Durante unos cuantos segundos dudó con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. No tenía por qué obligarse ha hacer aquello, de hecho, sería mucho más fácil simplemente dar la vuelta y olvidarse de todo eso, vetando aquella zona de la casa durante su estadía. Sin embargo…

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo desnudo y triste que parecía todo. Muchas de sus cosas seguían estando allí: libros, juguetes, recuerdos; como si se hubieran quedado atrapados en aquel espacio en concreto. Una pequeña capsula del tiempo. Lo demás, estaba… vacío. Su cama solo era un colchón desprovisto de la ropa de cama y cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo.

Armándose de valor, dio un paso al frente y luego otro, hasta llegar junto a la cama y sentarse en ella. Con dedos temblorosos quitó la suciedad y recorrió una de las manchas oscuras que ahí se apreciaban, notando como un dolor agudo y sordo se expendía dentro de él. Era sangre, sí. Aquella tenía que ser la sangre de su hermano.

Una furia absoluta lo invadió en una oleada intensa. Rabia e impotencia por aquello tan injusto que no pudo evitar. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Todo aquello era tan malditamente retorcido! ¡Aquella mujer no tenía ningún derecho de arruinarle la vida!

Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, notó que estaba llorando y no podía controlarlo. Nunca había llorado por la muerte de su familia, ni siquiera cuando con trece años, Yagari le informó que exceptuándolo a él, todos estaban muertos y tendría que irse a vivir con otras personas. No, Zero jamás se permitió llorar a sus muertos, hasta ese momento en el que parecía que aquel dolor se había desbordado por completo dentro de él.

Poco a poco se dejó caer al suelo hasta quedar sentado en medio de aquellos vestigios de recuerdos y sufrimiento. Nunca había creído que se pudiera morir de pena, pero las sensaciones que lo invadían en ese monumento resultaban tan devastadoras que lo creyó posible. Aquel sufrimiento podía sentirlo incluso como algo físico.

—¡Zero!

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Yuki se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Oía que le hablaba aunque era incapaz de comprenderla porque se sentía completamente entumecido por dentro. Sabía que la estaba asustando con su actitud y quería explicarle lo que le ocurría, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —le repetía ella sin parar en un desesperado intento por hacerlo regresar a la realidad—. Tranquilo, Zero. Todo va ha estar bien. Pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo.

Un sinfín de imágenes pobló su cabeza, como una pila de fotografías lanzadas al azar o el ver una película a saltos. Todo eran retazos inconexos de recuerdos de antes y la noche del asesinato, una mezcla confusa e irritante que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Pero aquello…

Levantó la cabeza aterrado y miró a Yuki que lo observaba con sus oscuros ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de preocupación por él. Notaba los músculos doloridos y tensos, pero sobre todo la presión que sentía en el pecho le hacía difícil respirar. Era como estarse ahogando sin estarlo haciendo en realidad.

Zero sujetó la mano de ella desesperado, como si aquel simple contacto pudiera evitar que se hundiera más en aquella desesperación. Aquella imagen se volvía cada vez más clara y persistente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había acordado de aquello?

—Lloraba —le dijo al fin a Yuki notando como su propia voz sonaba áspera y ronca a sus oído—. Lloraba y me decía que lo sentía.

—Zero, no te comprendo —Yuki le puso ambas manos en la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas y le sopló en el rostro. Él pestañeo sorprendido por aquello pero increíblemente pareció recobrarse un poco y ser consiente nuevamente de lo que los rodeaba—. ¿Me hablas de tu madre? ¿De tu hermano?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Shizuka Hiou —le dijo él, sintiendo como si pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer en ese lugar fuera un sacrilegio—. Ella… me dijo que lo sentía una y otra vez mientras intentaba matarme. Y no podía dejar de llorar —Zero se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó una risa completamente carente de humor—. ¡Dios, esa mujer acababa de matar a mis padres e intentaba hacer lo mismo conmigo y solo me decía que lo sentía! ¿Qué significa eso, Yuki? ¿Qué demonios significa…?

Ella le obligó a apartar las manos para luego apoyar su frente contra la suya. Zero podía sentir su respiración lenta sobre su rostro y notar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Y las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Yuki siempre terminaba llorando gracias a él?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos, Zero. Te prometo que en algún momento sabrás la respuesta. Ahora, salgamos de aquí. Tienes que asearte un poco antes de comer. Y descansar, porque mañana tenemos un día muy largo.

El tiempo, pensó Zero, no podía medirse en espacios cortos o largos por mucho que uno lo deseara. Para todo el mundo, habían transcurrido once largos años desde aquel incidente, pero para él, en ese preciso instante, parecía como si todo hubiera acabado de suceder.

Aun así, aceptó la mano que Yuki le ofrecía y la siguió obedientemente fuera de allí. Cuando cerró por fin aquella puerta, comprendió que también había cerrado parte de su pasado con ella.

Y eso era bueno.

* * *

Kiryu era un maldito idiota, se dijo Kaito mientras salía apresurado de su apartamento después de haber ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba antes de volver a casa de Yagari. No podía creer que Zero fuera tan estúpido como para irse solo con esa cría como compañía sabiendo que las cosas se podían complicar en cualquier momento. _Tengo un buen motivo_, le había escrito él. Ya sabría Kiryu lo que era un buen motivo cuando regresara y él lo golpeara hasta sentirse satisfecho.

No podía evitar estar preocupado, sobre todo después de lo que había averiguado aquella tarde. Aun no era información segura y tenía que atar bien algunos cabos sueltos, pero al parecer su amigo tenía razón al sospechar de Maria Kurenai. La madre de aquella chica estaba emparentada con Shizuka Hiou, y aunque le costaba creer que la muchacha tuviera malas intenciones, no lo podía descartar completamente. Cosas más raras se habían visto.

Intentó nuevamente llamar a Zero, pero el móvil de este estaba apagado. Maldijo por lo bajo y salió rápidamente del edificio para dirigirse a su coche. No quería correr más riesgos de los necesarios y después de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días…

Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que alguien estaba de pie junto a su coche. De forma automática se metió la mano al bolsillo del abrigo hasta dar con la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo, pero cuando aquella figura se giró, advirtió de inmediato que era Sayori. Aquello, lo asustó aun más.

—Vaya, vaya. No me puedo creer lo que me espera aquí —le dijo él con sarcasmo mientras la miraba divertido—. Si querías tener una cita conmigo para recordar viejos tiempos, solo tendrías que habérmelo dicho. No había motivo para que vinieras hasta aquí con este mal tiempo. O, ¿tenías otras intenciones, Sayori?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota, Kaito.

—Si me lo sigues repitiendo sin cesar cada vez que nos vemos, puede que en algún momento me convenzas de ello. Y ahora, ¿el motivo de esta agradable visita?

—Te estas mojando —le dijo ella evitando su pregunta mientras le señalaba a la vez su paraguas y miraba el estado desastroso en el que estaba quedando su ropa. Kaito se encogió de hombros.

—Me agrada saber que aun te preocupas por mí, pero todos modos ya me vuelvo a casa de Yagari. Respóndeme, Sayori, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí? Pensaba que hubieras preferido morir antes de tener que volver a hablar conmigo, y como Zero y Yuki ya están oficialmente juntos, no tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿verdad?

Yori lo miró enfadada.

—Quiero saber donde están y sobre todo, el porque se han marchado —le dijo ella con notorio fastidio por no haber podido obtener aquellas respuesta gracias a sus propios medios y por lo tanto, tener que acudir a él—. He hablado con Yuki una vez, pero no me ha dicho gran cosa.

—Pues has tenido más suerte que yo. El idiota de Zero no ha querido contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas y solo me ha enviado un mensaje. Cuando regrese, lo voy a matar por esto.

Se quedaron allí, parados bajo la lluvia y simplemente mirándose unos instantes más. Era extraño, se dijo Kaito, como dos personas podían cambiar tanto hasta llegar al punto de no saber que decirse. Culpa de él, culpa de ella o culpa de ambos. En aquellos momentos, ya daba igual.

—Bueno… tengo que irme —le dijo Sayori rompiendo al fin aquella situación tan incómoda—. Si sabes algo sobre ellos…

—Te avisaré. No te preocupes —Kaito fue a subirse al coche cuando vio que ella seguía avanzando por la calle. La muy tonta había ido caminando justo en un día como ese. Las mujeres no tenían sentido común. Acercó el coche hasta donde ella se encontraba y le abrió la puerta del copiloto—. Súbete, te llevo.

Pensó que Yori iba a negarse, sin embargo para su sorpresa, obedeció sentándose a su lado. Kaito la miró de reojo y notó una punzada de angustia al darse cuenta de que ella parecía profundamente triste.

—No puedes ponerte así solo porque Yuki no te lo cuente todo, ¿sabes? Inevitablemente todo el mundo guarda siempre algún secreto.

—Claro que lo sé. No soy una niña como para comportarme de un modo tan infantil —le dijo ella en tono ofendido—. Es solo que… ¿Qué es lo que realmente está ocurriendo, Kaito? Sé que algo grave le pasa a Zero y que Yuki no puede evitar preocuparse por él. Actúan de forma extraña y… tengo miedo por ellos.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre el pasado de Zero?

—No mucho. Que su familia fue asesinada y poco más. Él no cuenta nada y Yuki es como una tumba con respecto a sus cosas.

—Es complicado todo lo que pasa con Zero, y no sé cuanto te puedo decir sin traicionar su confianza —Kaito se concentró en la conducción intentando deshacerse de la incomoda sensación que tenía—. Deberías preguntarle directamente a él. Si quiere contártelo, lo hará, y si no quiere hacerlo, te lo dirá directamente antes de mandarte a paseo.

—Que gran consejo —le dijo Yori con sorna.

—Simplemente es la manera en que funcionan las cosas con ese chico. Por el momento, no te preocupes más y confía en que esos dos son inteligentes y saben lo que deben hacer.

Por lo menos, esperaba que Zero lo supiera, porque en su opinión, desde que estaba con Yuki, a su amigo todo parecía desbordarlo y verlo de esa manera era muy extraño. Kaito aun no estaba seguro de si aquella chica le gustaba para Zero.

Cuando algo llamó la atención en su campo de visión, se concentró un poco más para prestar atención a los detalles. Había un coche que parecía seguir el mismo trayecto que ellos, lo que no era nada raro, pero sentía algo… Dobló en la siguiente calle conteniendo el aliento y notó con alarma que el otro conductor hacía lo mismo.

Sayori lo miró asustada cuando él soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Kaito miró nuevamente al coche que los seguía de cerca. La lluvia le impedía vislumbrar bien la patente y saber quien era el conductor. Si hubiera estado solo se hubiera arriesgado a forzar un encuentro con aquel desconocido, pero con Yori…

—Nos vienen siguiendo —le dijo él con tranquilidad—. No sé quien es ni el porque, pero prepárate para cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió nerviosa, sin embargo no perdió los nervios, algo que él agradeció. Dobló nuevamente en una calle angosta y desierta mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en lo que podía hacer para librarse de aquel sujeto.

Notó el golpe.

Miró asustado a Yori que había gritado bajito mientras se aferraba con fuerza al salpicadero justo en el momento en que el otro coche volvía a envestirlos. Aquello no podía estar pasando, se suponía que quien lo vigilaba solo se dedicaba a seguirlo y espiarlo, entonces, ¿por qué ahora quería sacarlo del camino? Dios, el que ella estuviera a su lado lo preocupada todavía más…

Kaito intentó virar hacia la calle que estaba a su derecha pero el otro conductor debió adivinar sus intenciones, ya que antes de poder comprender que pasaba realmente, notó un nuevo golpe en la parte posterior del vehículo antes de perder el control del coche definitivamente por culpa del pavimento resbaladizo por la lluvia.

Se estrellaron de frente contra uno de los edificios que había en aquella esquina, mientras sentía con fuerza el impacto en cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo y oía los chirridos del coche y del amasijo en que se había convertido el metal.

Miró a Sayori que estaba pálida e inconsciente a su lado… y sangraba. Aquello lo hiso entrar en pánico, sobre todo cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia del dolor que se propagaba por su propio cuerpo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando intentó girarse para poder verla mejor, pero una sensación terrible lo recorrió. Se llevó la mano al abdomen y comprobó que él también estaba herido y sangrando. Mucho.

Poco a poco el dolor siguió extendiéndose por su cuerpo seguido después por un leve entumecimiento. Y el frío. Hasta que finalmente todo se quedó sumido en la oscuridad. Había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

Yuki terminó de ponerse el camisón y se sentó en la cama de la habitación que habían preparado sintiéndose cansada y somnolienta después de la cena y el baño. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Aquel primer día había sido difícil para ambos, sobre todo para Zero, ya que la carga emocional que todo aquello había significado parecía haberlo afectado bastante.

Oyó el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo antes de verlas. En el silencio reinante de la casa podía percibir con facilidad aquel compás rítmico y constante que parecía perderse de vez en cuando por el gemido que hacía el viento. Finalmente, se había desatado la tormenta.

Se acercó hasta la ventana para mirar fuera mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla. La calle parecía desierta y a la distancia se veían las demás casas tras aquella fina cortina de agua. Se preguntó si estarían bien Kaien y Yori, sintiendo a su vez como la invadía un poco de culpa por haberlos puesto en esa situación y preocuparlos, pero Zero la necesitaba mucho más que ellos y eso era lo que contaba. En algunas ocasiones, inevitablemente se terminaba haciendo daño a algunos aunque no se quisiera para proteger a otros.

Dejó la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla para que se secara y oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse posteriormente, seguido luego de algunos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Zero.

Yuki se sentó en la cama sintiéndose como una tonta. Se llevó una mano al vientre que le dolía de la ansiedad y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Aquello era absurdo, se recordó, ya que ella y Zero habían dormido juntos en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de los años. No sería la primera vez, sin embargo…

En un comienzo aquella opción le había parecido la adecuada y por supuesto, la más lógica. La antigua habitación de él estaba descartada por motivos obvios y pensar en dormir tanto en el cuarto de sus padres como en el de Ichiru les habían parecido un poco inquietante. Por ese motivo, se quedaron con aquella pequeña habitación bastante impersonal, en la que no había recuerdos y ambos podrían sentirse más cómodos.

Y los dos estarían a solas.

—Deja de poner esa cara de preocupación. No voy ha hacerte nada, ¿sabes?

Yuki dio un respingo y se giró a mirar sorprendida a Zero que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba parado allí ni que había visto, pero se sintió profundamente avergonzada al saber que había adivinado lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Yo no… —comenzó a decir ella pero se calló de golpe—. Estoy solo un poco preocupada por la tormenta. Me asustan un poco.

Cuando Zero se acercó hasta ella, Yuki no pudo evitar que se el acelerara la respiración al tiempo que sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. ¡Dios, le latía con tanta fuerza que seguramente él sería capaz de oírlo! Se acuclilló frente a ella para poder mirarla directamente a la cara.

—Mentirosa. Pero supongo que esta vez tienes tus motivos para hacerlo así que te lo voy a perdonar —él le sonrió para luego rozar suavemente sus labios con los suyos antes de ponerse de pie—. Venga, metete en la cama. Tenemos que dormir. Para los dos ha sido un día muy largo.

Yuki le obedeció de inmediato, asustada y muerta de vergüenza. Se puso de costado sin atreverse a mirarlo, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla y conteniendo la respiración cuando notó que la cama se hundía levemente al sentarse Zero sobre ella.

Y un trueno hiso retumbar el cielo antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer con una fuerza ensordecedora consumiéndolo todo. Y entonces se fue la luz, justo en el momento en que la tormenta se hacía más y más violenta.

—Maldición —oyó murmurar a Zero y lo sintió levantarse de la cama—. Espérame aquí, iré a buscar…

—¡No, quédate conmigo! —le suplicó Yuki mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama y lo buscaba a tientas hasta encontrarlo y luego obligarlo a sentarse a su lado—. Da igual si estamos a oscuras porque nos vamos a dormir, ¿no? Pero quédate aquí. Por favor.

Zero soltó un suspiro de resignación pero accedió a su petición. Yuki sintió como la tranquilidad la invadía cuando él se acostó en la cama y la atrajo a su lado para abrazarla. Odiaba esa clase de tormentas aunque sabía que era una estupidez. Era como si le removieran en el alma recuerdos tan malos…

—Deja de pensar y duérmete —le dijo él mientras acariciaba de manera despreocupada con los dedos un mechón de su cabello—. Tienes que descansar. Los dos tenemos que hacerlo.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y escuchando los latidos fuertes y constantes de su corazón, Yuki comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. Aun aquel nerviosismo que parecía haberla invadido persistía en lo más profundo de ella, como un animal agazapado en un rincón que esperaba el momento oportuno para lanzar su ataque, pero tenía que ignorarlo, porque entre los brazos de Zero, podía recordarse que seguían siendo los mismo y no había de que atemorizarse. Estaba enamorada de él, y ya había decidido que tenían que estar juntos por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Pero lo hacía, porque todo lo que sentía en aquel momento era tan intenso. Todo parecía tan sumamente violento…

Contuvo la respiración cuando él se giró sorpresivamente colocándola de espaldas sobre el colchón y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. En la penumbra de la noche sus rasgos eran apenas visibles. Una débil sombra de aquel rostro que ella conocía de memoria. Pero no necesitaba verlo, pensó Yuki, porque de algún modo podía percibir con facilidad las emociones que bullían dentro de él.

—Basta —le dijo Zero con suavidad al tiempo que ella notaba como rozaba con sus labios su mejilla—. Estás tan nerviosa que inevitablemente me estás alterando a mí, Yuki. ¿De qué tienes miedo? No es la primera vez que pasas la noche conmigo.

¿Qué podía decirle? Ni ella misma sabía que había cambiado y desatado ese caos de sentimientos que la embargaban. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, ansiaba tenerlo cerca y sin embargo no podía evitar que el miedo hiciera a su vez presa de ella. Aquellas emociones eran tan contradictorias que no sabía muy bien que esperar de ellas ni como afrontarlas.

—Quiero que estemos juntos. Quiero… Quiero que me hagas el amor, pero estoy muy asustada —le soltó Yuki rápidamente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras un rubor intenso le abrasaba las mejillas. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio para que él asimilara aquella confesión—. ¿Crees que es normal sentirse así?

Zero se apartó de encima de ella para recostarse a su lado y esconder el rostro en su cuello. Su cálida respiración la estremecía por dentro y de forma inconsciente, Yuki llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él para acariciarlo, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la piel de su barbilla. El contorno de su boca…

—En ocasiones, a mí también me asusta un poco pensar en ello —reconoció Zero. Su voz era baja y suave, provocando que aquel momento se volviera aun más íntimo—. Me provocas tantas emociones que la mayoría de las veces no sé como enfrentarme a ellas. Te amo y también te deseo, pero en ocasiones odio lo que me haces sentir, porque no lo entiendo. Así que sí, creo que es normal que tú también tengas miedos y estés confusa.

—¿Tú has…? Bueno, nunca me has dicho si… ¿Ha habido… alguien más? —le preguntó ella y contuvo la respiración esperando su contestación. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando para hacer algo así?

—No.

No debería importarle, pero lo hacía. Yuki sabía que no podía exigirle a Zero más de lo que en ese momento tenían, pero egoístamente se alegraba de su respuesta. Se alegraba muchísimo.

Zero levantó el rostro para mirarla y atrapó la mano que aun tenía sobre su rostro bajo la suya. Despacio, la llevó hasta sus labios para besarle los dedos antes de bajarla y apretarla sobre su corazón. Poco a poco, sus ojos se habían ido adaptando a aquella oscuridad, por lo cual cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, lo que vislumbró en la de él la dejó fascinada.

—Solo deja de racionalizarlo todo —la instó Zero con ternura—. Relájate, Yuki. Sabes que preferiría morir antes que hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Porque te amo.

Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir su rostro aproximarse al suyo. Tan cerca, tan cerca, que la respiración de ambos parecía ser solo una. Tan cerca, que podía percibir la humedad de los mechones de cabellos que le rozaban al rostro. Se sentía atrapada… Hasta que con la delicadeza de una caricia, él posó los labios sobre los suyos logrando que desterrara al fin sus miedos.

Zero comenzó a besarla con tanta suavidad y ternura que Yuki poco a poco se fue olvidando del temor y los reparos que aun pudieran quedar... Con su boca sobre sus labios ella sentía que perdía rápidamente la razón mientras él la acariciaba y reconfortaba entre sus brazos. La recorrió un temblor de ansiedad cuando él deslizo las manos por su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Zero parecía necesitarla con tanto anhelo que por un instante Yuki creyó que no podría soportar más aquella tortura que no hacía mas que dejarla insatisfecha.

Cuando los labios de Zero descendieron hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de pequeños besos, Yuki sintió como el calor crecía entre sus cuerpos, a la vez que sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más aceleradas y sus corazones palpitaban violentamente contra el pecho. Nuevamente la invadió una potente mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Aquella necesidad de sentirlo cerca la embargó por completo haciéndola temblar por los nervios. Desesperada, le sujetó de los hombros para abrazarlo deseando poder llenar de alguna forma el vació de su vida y así convertirse en parte de él. Deseando desterrar sus penas y sus miedos. El pasado que tanto lo atormentaba.

—Si me pides que me detenga ahora, lo haré —le dijo Zero con la voz enronquecida y un poco entrecortada. Suspiró lentamente—. ¿Qué deseas que haga, Yuki?

Aquel, pensó, era el momento decisivo. Con solo una palabra suya podría detener aquello y estaba segura de que Zero no se lo reprocharía ni la presionaría. Él aceptaría sin vacilar sus deseos, y la parte de ella que tenía miedo la instaba ha hacerlo, sin embargo, también quería desesperadamente que estuvieran juntos. Lo necesitaba hasta el punto de volverse doloroso.

Solo una palabra, y lo cambiaría todo.

—Sigue —le dijo al tiempo que rozaba lentamente sus labios—. Sigue.

Fue entonces cuando percibió que algo dentro de Zero se relajaba. Se inclinó con suavidad hacia ella y comenzó a besarle los labios, provocándole estremecimientos al sentir su contacto. Suspiró ante la sensación de notar sus manos vagando a placer por su cuerpo, explorando y acariciando. Le hundió una mano entre los claros cabellos y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo con un beso ardiente que le dejó una marca en el alma. Yuki contuvo la respiración para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Te amo, Zero —le susurró ella junto al oído—. Quiero estar contigo porque te amo.

Las emociones que los embargaban a ambos en aquel momento eran tan intensas, que Yuki temió pudieran terminar consumiéndolos. Podía distinguir en sus pupilas violetas todo aquello que él ansiaba decirle, pero parecía como si las palabras entre ellos solo hubieran estado de más porque no habría bastando para expresarlo todo. Simplemente, volvieron a besarse.

Despacio, los labios de Zero se perdieron en su cuello para besarla con delicadeza, arrancándole suspiros. Yuki contuvo el aliento cuando notó que su mano resbalaba por su cadera para luego volver a subirla de forma lenta y un poco titubeante junto con la falda de su camisón, acariciando en su recorrido con suavidad sus piernas, sus caderas y su cintura hasta que finalmente logró quitarle la prenda por la cabeza. Al saberse prácticamente desnuda frente a él, Yuki no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Zero no dejaba de observarla y parecía tan absorto en sus expresiones como lo estaba ella con las suyas. Posó los dedos sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel cálida, pálida y sensible bajo su contacto. Trazó la forma de sus ojos de color violeta que la miraban hipnotizados. Tocó su boca y sus labios entreabiertos.

Él no la hizo esperar más y la besó dulcemente, explorando con sus manos su cuerpo. A pesar de que era la primera vez que se sentía así, Yuki se dijo que jamás se cansaría de que la tocara, de estar con él, perderse en el olor de su piel. Lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda hasta que Zero se acercó más y ella pudo enredar sus dedos en los cabellos plateados de él.

Unos instantes después, él comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo y los hombros lo que le produjo una oleada de excitación. Despacio, fue bajando por el canalillo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y luego al otro. Los besó, los mordió, mientras ella sentía como se agitaba su respiración por momentos. Yuki se hundió un poco más en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como él continuaba con aquella lluvia de besos y caricias.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, los dos se miraron con cierto rubor. Un poco nerviosa, Yuki metió las manos hacia el interior de su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda desnuda, recorriendo la piel y músculos que la conformaban, familiarizándose con su contacto. Y a pesar de lo avergonzada que aun estaba logró, con manos un poco temblorosas, ayudarlo a quitársela y contuvo la respiración cuando Zero terminó de desnudarse finalmente.

Le acarició el pecho con las puntas de los dedos, explorándolo muy despacio para apreciar las diferencias entre ambos. Notó como Zero temblaba levemente bajo sus caricias y en ese momento supo que a pesar de todo por lo que él había pasado y lo mucho que se había esforzado el destino por quitarle su ternura y su inocencia, no las había perdido completamente, porque su mirada reflejaba todavía la de un niño que tiene miedo. Y ella deseaba protegerlo.

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió como él introducía sus manos por los laterales de su ropa interior bajando cuidadosamente la prenda hasta sacársela finalmente por los pies antes de volver a sus labios y besarla apasionadamente. Por fin, totalmente desnudos se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes, hasta que ella lo abrazó con fuerza, besándole el cuello e instándolo a seguir, sin embargo, momentos después abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir las manos de Zero recorrerle los muslos y separándole las piernas a medida que iba avanzando.

—Sigo teniendo miedo —le dijo Yuki con voz apenas audible—. Intento calmarme, pero sigo estando asustada.

—Tranquila. Yo también lo estoy —le dijo Zero y besó suavemente sus mejillas para darle confianza—. Pero todo irá bien. Lo prometo.

Yuki se relajó un poco y lo besó para que entendiera que le creía. Cuando él correspondió a su beso, ella se quedo sin aliento. La fuerza de lo que sentía la asustaba, sí. Estaba desnuda en sus brazos y ya no podía dar marchar atrás, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque aunque iba mas allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la intimidad del momento la tenía embelesada. Lo deseaba desesperadamente. Aquello era simplemente perfecto.

Momentos después, separándole las piernas con una caricia, sintió que él entraba en ella muy despacio y con delicadeza. Contuvo el aliento al notar un latigazo de dolor por lo que estuvo apunto de gritar pero Zero le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que de a poco el dolor se fue desvaneciendo. Cuando sintió que él se estremecía entre sus brazos, comprendió que esa experiencia sería inolvidable para ambos.

Zero fue moviéndose poco a poco y ella siguió el ritmo que él le marcaba, primero suave, después más frenético. Pensó que era como un extraño baile en el que sus cuerpos sudorosos subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, casi haciéndose daño y arrancándose gemidos. Yuki podía oír sus jadeos en su oído mientras ella le envolvía con sus piernas las caderas para sentirle más cerca. Eso le produjo una especie de escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, como un cosquilleo que se extendió por sus venas hasta llegar a sentir la tensión que recorría sus cuerpos para finalmente acabar en un tipo de explosión y distensión.

El cuerpo exhausto de Zero cayó sobre ella inerte y sin fuerza, pero siguieron abrazados pese a todo. Nada ni nadie hubiera podido separarlos en ese momento. Mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y acariciaba su nuca escuchó un susurro:

—Por sobre todas las cosas, te amo. Porque tú, compensas todo lo malo.

Yuki cerró los ojos mientras oía la tormenta que se desataba fuera y la que parecía estar creciendo a su vez dentro de ella después de haber oído sus palabras. Porque ella, también le amaba de la misma manera.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el capitulo once de este fanfic y espero les gustara sin llegar a resultarles demasiado agotador. Yo reconozco por mi parte que para mi sí lo ha sido, quizás por el hecho de haber tantas emociones diferentes entre diversas situaciones._

_Por lo demás, al fin, y para las que lo esperaban, ha aparecido el "lemon". Confío en que haya estado a la altura de la expectativas de todas, tanto las que lo querían como las que no, y haya resultado una escena bonita sin llegar a ser chocante. Lamentablemente en muy difícil llegar a ser imparcial cuando se escribe, así que mi opinión no cuenta mucho._

_Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar comentarios. Saber que la historia sigue gustando anima mucho a seguir escribiendo sobre todo los días en que hay menos ganas._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo. Tu idea del encuentro entre Maria, Ichiru, Zero y Yuki me ha parecido interesante (y también a Taormina que lo ha señalado en su comentario) así que si te parece bien, me lo pensaré para trabajar la idea, ya que me ha venido muy bien porque aun no tenía muy claro como juntarlos sin que fuera una situación extremadamente violenta o dramática. _

_**akari hiroyuki:** Lo de Ichiru de momento va bien, aunque supongo que también le esperará su cuota de dolor al saber la verdad y su encuentro con Zero, ya se vendrá en los próximos capítulos así que hay que ver como salga. Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia._

_**Linwen:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprende un poco que la historia haya gustado tanto. Lo de un capítulo especial de momento lo veo complicado, más que nada porque la universidad me quita tiempo y entre esta historia y algunos encargos más, me parece un poco difícil. Sobre el final de la historia, aunque no lo sé con seguridad, por lo menos tanteo que irá de momentos por la mitad ya que debería rondar los veinte. Y sobre lo de otro Zeki, muero de vergüenza al reconocer esto, pero no he leído nada más. De hecho, después de comenzar esta idea publiqué aquí por consejo de una amiga, así que estoy un poco perdida con respecto a eso. Siento no poder serte de más ayuda._

_**Taormina:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo. Reconozco que la escena del pastel la hice un poco al azar sin pensarla mucho y salió más del momento que por necesidad real, y solo después de publicarla se vinieron a mi mente mil variantes para la misma. Lo de Shizuka y Zero es un asunto complicado y se desatará muchos problemas no solo a ellos y con respecto a la escena del reencuentro de los gemelos junto a Yuki y Maria, como le he comentado a Meel, la trabajaré un poco haber que tal sale._

_**Neko589:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. He leído otra de tus historias (disculpa la demora y el ir tan lenta, pero en ocasiones siento que la universidad me consume) y te he dejado el comentario correspondiente. Que tengas un buen regreso a clases._

_**Nou—hime:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, animan mucho. Y si sigues con la historia, espero te siga gustando y no defraude._

_**Yahiro:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también, sobre todo porque me ha sido imposible reducir el número de páginas a pesar de que mi idea original era que fuera mucho más corto. Sobre el final de la historia, como le comenté a Linwen, lo más probable es que el fanfic ronde los veinte capítulos aunque aun no lo tengo fijado con seguridad. Lo del "lemon", pues ya ha sido y espero que haya gustado y haya cumplido las expectativas (creo que nunca en mi vida había revisado tantas veces una escena escrita). Lo de Kaname con Shizuka, es un asunto complejo así como el pasado de él y todo lo que eso significa y sobre una posible separación de Yuki y Zero, lo siento, no puedo adelantar nada aun. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por seguir cada semana mi historia y que te guste tanto. Muchas, muchas gracias._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te sigue gustando tanto y bueno, la idea es un poco esa, que puedan comprometerse con las emociones de los personajes y si es así, me doy por satisfecha. Lo de Kaito, bueno, en este capítulo se han complicado un poquito las cosas para él y con Kaname y Shizuka, se viene un enfrentamiento de dos personajes con mucho carácter. Y lo de Yuki y Zero a solas, después de este capítulo, ¿qué más puedo decir?_

_**Tania:** Lo primero, me alegro muchísimo de que ya tengas internet y ya puedes leer tranquila (reconozco que personalmente estar sin él para mies terrible) y saber que la historia te sigue gustando tanto. Lo de Kaito, bueno, las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas para él así que solo queda esperar, y lo mismo con Shizuka, porque ella es más peligrosa de lo que se ha visto hasta el momento. Lo de Zero y Yuki a solas, a llevado por fin al "lemon" que muchas esperaban, así que solo espero les haya gustado y resultaba como esperaban. Y bueno, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo._

_**Vampyr:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir con mis historia. Espero que de aquí al final no te defraude. Muchas gracias._


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquellos que encuentran:**

Podía oír la lluvia. Sí, aun podía oír como golpeaban rítmicamente las gotas sobre el tejado y pensó que era agradable.

Zero abrió los ojos lentamente y vislumbró que estaba comenzando a aclarar, aunque con el día frío y gris que tenían por delante, era difícil adivinar con exactitud la hora; así que de mala gana buscó a tientas su reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las seis con veinte, aun era temprano.

Yuki se removió un poco en sueños y se aferró aun más a él, como si de ese modo pudiera mantenerlo junto a ella por más tiempo. Y quizás fuera así, se dijo con inseguridad mientras recorría suavemente con sus dedos el contorno de su mejilla y observaba con atención el movimiento apenas perceptible de sus pestañas.

La noche anterior había sido… intensa, por decirlo de algún modo. En ningún momento durante o después del viaje se pasó por su cabeza que aquello pudiera llegar a ocurrir entre ellos, principalmente porque todas sus preocupaciones se habían visto enfocadas hacia la investigación y lo que encontrarían al llegar a la casa. Pero viendo como se habían dado las cosas, Zero no se arrepentía en absoluto y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Nuevamente no sabía muy bien como actuar al respecto, algo que se estaba haciendo habitual en él cuando se trataba de Yuki y eso lo inquietaba un poco. Las cosas entre ellos acababan de cambiar irremediablemente para bien o para mal. Solo confiaba en poder ser el hombre que ella esperaba que fuera.

Se inclinó un poco para besarla con suavidad en los labios. Un roce ligero y casi imperceptible que no alteró para nada su profundo sueño. Zero se apartó un poco para observarla y notó como aquella sensación indescriptible volvía a instalarse en su pecho. Una sensación que lo hacía ansiar algo que no podía comprender muy bien, quizás porque durante mucho tiempo en su vida simplemente se había limitado a existir sin más.

Por segunda vez volvió a besarla, pero en aquella ocasión la intensidad del beso fue un poco mayor y Zero no se apartó hasta que poco a poco Yuki comenzó a responder medio dormida a sus caricias. Luego de unos minutos, ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y lo miró somnolienta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Me gusta —le dijo a él a la vez que enredaba los dedos en su cabello y tiraba hacia abajo para acercarlo nuevamente a sus labios y así poder besarlo—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días a ti también —le dijo Zero—. Ya está amaneciendo, así que pensé que podríamos levantarnos pronto y comenzar así de una vez por todos con nuestra investigación.

Yuki miró hacia la ventana y gimió bajito antes de arrebujarse entre las mantas y acurrucarse a su lado.

—Es temprano, está lloviendo y hace frío —le dijo ella con voz lastimera—. Quedémonos aquí un poco más, por favor, Zero. Después haré lo que quieras. Lo prometo

—Venga, tenemos que trabajar —la instó él con suavidad y besó su frente que era el único trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto de las mantas—. Mientras antes regresemos, más pronto podrás hablar con Yori y explicarle lo que ha pasado, ¿no es eso lo que deseas?

Zero sonrió al ver como se movía su cabeza ante la vehemencia de su negación. El cuerpo de Yuki comenzó a relajarse nuevamente, por lo que comprendió que iba ha quedarse dormida otra vez si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

—Yuki, tenemos que levantarnos —volvió a repetirle y posó su mano sobre su cadera desnuda siguiendo luego el camino hacia su cintura, otra vez su cadera, el muslo y así sucesivamente. Una y otra vez hasta Yuki contuvo el aliento y Zero percibió como se tensaba un poco.

Con lentitud, ella se aproximó un poco más a él y con manos temblorosas le acarició los hombros y el pecho. Luego, sus ojos se encontraron y Zero pudo apreciar en ellos una intensidad sorprendente así como también un poco de inseguridad.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él con cierta inquietud—. Sé que para las chicas, la primera vez puede ser algo… difícil, y anoche no me dijiste nada… —Zero suspiró frustrado y la miró evidentemente avergonzado—. Supongo que no puedo evitar estar preocupado,

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. De verdad —le dijo Yuki con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—. Lo de anoche… fue maravilloso… Nunca imaginé que… Bueno, yo… Espero que tú…

Zero la acalló con un beso. Yuki no protestó.

—Para mi también fue algo especial —le dijo él con una leve sonrisa—. Así que deja de darle más vueltas a ello porque no es algo de lo que debamos avergonzarnos ni preocuparnos. Te quiero, me quieres y eso es lo único que es realmente importante, ¿verdad?

Cuando Yuki asintió, él volvió a besarla con suavidad antes de incorporarse lo suficiente en la cama como para sentarse, sin embargo ella dejó escapar un gritito y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza.

—Dios, ¿qué ocurre ahora, Yuki?

—Sigues desnudo —le dijo ella con voz amortiguada bajo su nido de mantas—. Dios mío, sigues estando desnudo.

—Lo sé, y por si no te habías percatado, tú también lo estás. De hecho, desde hace bastantes horas hemos permanecido así aunque a ti no parecía importarte tanto. ¿Por qué ahora…?

Se calló de inmediato cuando ella se descubrió con brío la cabeza dejando al descubierto su oscuro cabello despeinado y lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de enojo.

—Sal de aquí y vístete de una vez, Zero. ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! Tú… tú… ¡Deja de mirarme como si hubiera perdido la cabeza!

Aquella era una probabilidad que Zero se estaba planteando ante aquella escena por parte de la chica que seguía acostada a su lado. De algún modo estaba aprendiendo a pasos agigantados que la mente de las mujeres era mil veces más complicada de lo que siempre había creído y eso era tan frustrante como intrigante. Quizas por ese motivo, hasta cierto punto le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba tanto como estar al lado de aquella joven que de a poco se le había metido dentro hasta que ya no pudo hacer nada más que quererla sobre todo y sobre todos.

—Que escandalosa eres —le dijo Zero y le apartó un mechón de cabello del airado rostro. Y a pesar de que temía que ella lo apartara de un manotazo, Yuki se quedó tranquila y bien dispuesta cuando la obligó a levantar un poco la cara para besarla con intensidad—. En quince minutos estaré listo, así que ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte o te bajaré estés como estés vestida. O desnuda. ¿Comprendido?

Ella le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y volvió a meterse completamente en su refugio de mantas. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella muestra de infantilismo por parte de ella y se puso de pie para recoger su ropa antes de dirigirse a toda prisa al cuarto de baño.

Una vez se encontró solo en aquella estancia que habían limpiado a conciencia el día anterior, por fin comenzó a tomar verdadera conciencia de todo lo que habían hecho. A pesar de que creía en verdad lo que le había dicho a Yuki sobre que si sus sentimientos estaban en el lugar correcto aquello no era un error, también sabía que si Kaien llegaba a enterarse de aquello lo iba a querer matar. Y no podría quejarse por eso, porque de algún modo sentía que había traicionado su confianza.

Echó a correr el agua de la ducha para que se calentara un poco mientras se lavaba los dientes. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia el espejo cubierto de vaho, lo limpió con la mano observando detenidamente el reflejo que este le devolvía. A vista de todo el mundo, seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, pero inevitablemente, Zero comprendía que después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido durante las últimas horas, algo dentro de si mismo había cambiado irremediablemente. Quizas se había hecho mayor, como si de algún modo y sin que él lo sospechara en algún rincón de su mente aun hubieran quedado vestigios del niño que había sido. Del niño…

Notó como el corazón comenzó a latirle con ferocidad en el pecho y podía sentir la sangre atronándole en los oídos. Pero, ¿en que demonios había estado pensando? No, ese era el verdadero problema, que en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar porque Yuki había ocupado la totalidad de sus sentidos. De sus emociones. Y él… se había comportado como el idiota que era. ¡Dios!

Se llevó las manos al rostro pretendiendo calmarse un poco e intentando hacerse comprender que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer aparte de esperar. Y decírselo a Yuki, se dijo notando un peso en el estomago. Porque seguramente en ningún momento hasta ahora ella había pensado que lo de la noche anterior podría tener consecuencias tan importantes como un hijo.

Por Dios, ¿cómo se suponía que debía decirle algo así?

* * *

Yuki se quedó tendida en la cama mientras oía que Zero se alejaba de la habitación, así que cuando se sintió segura, se levantó a toda prisa para buscar su camisón y ponérselo antes de volver a acostarse.

Aunque sabía que era una estupidez, se sentía inmensamente feliz, como si el hecho de haber cruzado aquella línea, hubiera logrado que la relación entre ellos se volviera hasta cierto punto mucho más real y profunda. Para ella, simplemente había significado el comienzo de algo infinitamente importante. El principio de todo.

Estaba enamorada, se dijo con una sonrisa.

No estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que aquel día les depararía y reconocía que incluso tenía un poco de miedo. Durante la jornada anterior ambos habían estado tan ocupados con los arreglos de la casa y las preparaciones, que las emociones de Zero no se habían visto afectadas casi hasta el final del día. Sin embargo, en ese momento tendrían que dedicar horas y tal vez días a escarbar poco a poco en su pasado, ¿como podría afectarlo aquello? No sabía que más podía hacer aparte de estar a su lado y apoyarlo. Aun así, sentía que aquello no era suficiente.

Shizuka Hiou. Era increíble como una sola mujer pudo lograr producir tanto daño en la vida de otras personas, y no solo de Zero, porque ella podía percibir la angustia que invadía a su padre y a Yagari cada vez que aquel tema era inevitable. Algo que estaba ocurriendo con mucha frecuencia durante las últimas semanas.

Zero le había confesado que aquella mujer le había pedido perdón por lo ocurrido y había estado llorado cuando intentaba acabar con su vida. ¿Por qué habría querido matar a dos niños de apenas trece años? Para Yuki, era algo completamente inconcebible porque tanto Zero como Ichiru eran totalmente inocentes en aquel momento, por más cosas que los padres de ellos hubieran podido hacer. ¿Qué podía motivar un odio tan grande en un alma humana? ¿Qué podía llevar a una persona a cometer un pecado tan horrible?

Aunque no le gustaba mucho pensar en aquello, sabía que Zero aun tenía motivos para querer venganza por su familia y obtener las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas, pero Yuki también era capaz de comprender que su padre tenía razón al sugerir que esa mujer era peligrosa y ellos quizás no podrían hacer nada para defenderse. Incluso, ella ni siquiera sabía que apariencia tenía y si se descuidaba podía terminar metiéndose en un lío, o aun peor, poniendo a Zero en peligro.

Nunca se había tenido por una persona débil. Podía soportar las dificultades que la vida le fuera imponiendo y no le importaba arriesgarse por las cosas en las que creía, pero comenzaba a comprender que en ese momento sentía un poco de temor por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía miedo de perder a Zero o de que nuevamente Shizuka Hiou le hiciera tanto daño emocional que en esa ocasión no pudiera recuperarse. Pero sobre todo la asustaba el hecho de atemorizarse tanto con las probabilidades que se terminara convirtiendo en una inútil para todos a los que quería. Quizas en aquello consistía el hecho de tenerle miedo al miedo.

A pesar de todo sabía que por mucho que pensara y le diera vuelta a ese problema, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era estar con Zero cada vez que él la necesitara. Por mucho que en diversas ocasiones él se empeñara por apartarla de su lado.

Con desgana, Yuki se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba y se estremecía por el frío que se estaba colando en la habitación cuando Zero dejó la puerta abierta. Y aunque quedarse acostada todo el día resultaba ser una tentación, debían ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible para volver a casa. Y que su padre los hiciera sentir los peores hijos del mundo, claro.

Se levantó para buscar su bolso y encender su móvil por si Kaien se decidía ha hacerles una llamada de primera hora, pero cuando vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía y los mensajes casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque aquello la hacía sentir infinitamente culpable. Aun así, Yuki se sentó a los pies de la cama para leer los mensajes que tenía y pensar en a quien iba a llamar primero. Pensar en que iba a decirles.

Los primeros mensajes no llamaron especialmente su atención. Yori preguntándole si estaba bien y pidiéndole que la llamara. Su padre completamente indignado con ellos dos y pasando de los mensajes melosos a los completamente furioso e incluso un mensaje de Kaito, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella. Eso sí era raro, porque el amigo de Zero no le tenía mucho aprecio aunque la soportaba.

El último mensaje era de Kaien y lo hubiera pasado por alto pensando que era igual a los otros cuando aquel tono de urgencia en sus palabras llamó su atención. Yuki se llevó una mano al vientre notando como se le contraían los músculos por los nervios y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a leer el mensaje. No era su imaginación, estaba segura de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su padre.

Su primer impulso fue el ir en busca de Zero para que él resolviera aquel asunto, pero recordando su determinación anterior de ser lo más útil posible para él, se decidió por hacer sola aquella llamada. Marcó y esperó conteniendo el aliento mientras cada uno de los tonos de comunicando la ponía más y más nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos.

—¡Yuki, gracias al Cielo! —le dijo Kaien son la voz cargada de preocupación y cansancio—. Llevo horas intentando comunicarme con Zero y no me contesta. No vuelvan a apagar el móvil, ¿lo has comprendido?

—Lo siento, solo… se nos olvidó —le dijo Yuki notando como la culpabilidad la invadía, sobre todo al recordar el verdadero motivo por el que se habían distraído la noche anterior—. Papá, ¿ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado.

El subsiguiente silencio de Kaien solo sirvió para exacerbar su miedo. Notaba como el corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho amenazando con explotarle en cualquier momento.

—¿Está Zero contigo?

—No —respondió un poco insegura—. Creo que se está duchando, ¿tienes que hablar con él, papá?

—Veras… —Kaien suspiró y Yuki casi podía imaginarse la expresión de angustia que tendría en el rostro—. Ha ocurrido algo malo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Parecía que no podía pasar ni un solo día sin que recibieran una mala noticia.

—Por favor, papá, ¿qué ocurre?

Yuki oyó como él contenía la respiración durante unos segundos antes de volver a soltarla nuevamente. Tenía que ser algo muy terrible para que Kaien se mostrara tan nervioso.

—Anoche, Kaito y Yori tuvieron un accidente en coche —le soltó de golpe—. Yori esta fuera de peligro y hoy la darán de alta ya que solo tuvo un traumatismo craneal leve además de unas cuantas heridas. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Y Kaito?

—No está muy bien —reconoció Kaien. Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación y frustración—. Tuvo una herida complicada y perdió bastante sangre. Sigue con riesgo vital.

Zero, pensó ella con desesperación. Si Kaito no salía de esa, Zero no lo soportaría. ¡Dios, él no podía perder a más personas que le importaran!

—No pondremos enseguida de camino… Hoy mismo estaremos allá.

—No.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella incrédula, convencida de haber oído mal las palabras de su padre—. Tenemos que volver. Si Kaito no se encuentra bien, Zero querrá verlo. ¡Es su mejor amigo!

—Yuki… lo de ayer no fue un accidente al azar. Alguien los sacó del camino con la intención de hacerles daño —le dijo su padre con suavidad para hacerle comprender la gravedad de la situación—. De momento, prefiero que ambos sigan donde sea que estén. Si han atacado a Kaito, no voy a arriesgarme a que les ocurra lo mismo a ti o a Zero. Esperen por favor un par de días. Prometo mantenerlos informados de todo lo que ocurra aquí.

—Papá, cuando se lo diga a Zero…

—Insistirá en regresar de inmediato —la cortó Kaien—. Lo sé, por eso necesito que me ayudes y lo convenzas de que no será de ayuda aquí. Danos un par de días a Yagari y a mí para intentar saber con exactitud que ocurrió. Si no descubrimos nada, podrán regresar para intentar encontrar una solución entre todos, ¿te parece eso mejor?

Yuki notaba como un insipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Aquella noticias eran tan malas que seguramente la relativa calma que tenían ella y Zero hasta ese momento desaparecería de un plumazo, principalmente porque la sospecha de que todo a lo que él se enfrentaba hubiera puesto a Kaito en peligro lo iba a destrozar. Ella ya se sentía completamente descorazonada.

—Lo intentaré —le dijo finalmente a su padre—. No prometo conseguirlo porque Zero… no se lo tomará bien, pero haré el esfuerzo. Mas tarde llamaré a Yori para saber como se encuentra y no te olvides de tenernos informados sobre Kaito. Y papá, cuídate, ¿vale?

—Tú también hazlo, pero sobre todo, cuida de Zero en estos momentos.

Después de haber finalizado la llamada, Yuki siguió durante unos cuantos minutos más sentada en la cama mirando el móvil e intentando encontrar las palabras exactas con las que darle la noticia a Zero, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Su amigo había sido herido y quizás muriera, su padre que no quería que regresaran aun a casa y lo peor era que todo aquello podía ser parte de un juego sangriento y cruel del que él había entrado a formar parte siendo apenas un niño. ¿Qué iba ha hacer?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su llegada hasta que lo vio parado en la puerta de la habitación completamente vestido aunque con el cabello aun húmedo del baño. En sus ojos violetas, se reflejaban las turbulentas emociones que lo embargaban.

—Yuki, tenemos que hablar de algo importante —le dijo Zero sentándose a su lado y tomándole una mano. Yuki notó con horror que las de ella aun le temblaban—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces asustada.

—Zero, yo… Papá llamó para informar que ayer Kaito y Yori sufrieron un accidente de coche. Piensan que fue provocado —le dijo ella soltando todo de golpe y con horror vio como el pálido rostro de Zero se volvía aun más blanco—. Kaito… no está bien. Lo siento mucho.

Se abrazó a él y sintió como Zero la rodeaba con sus brazos de manera inconsciente y mecánica, como si aquella noticia aun no hubiera terminado de ser procesada por completo en su cerebro. Pero al cabo de uno o dos minutos, Yuki notó como él la acercaba con más fuerza junto a él y pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, que se hacían más y más rápidos. Porque la sangre de él estaba bullendo. De momento no habría dolor ni miedo, pensó ella con desaliento. No lo habría porque sobre todas aquellas emociones, Zero estaba furioso. Y Yuki no sabía cual de aquellas opciones le daba más miedo, si el verlo sufrir constantemente haciéndola sentir impotente o el saber que aquella rabia nacida dentro de él podía dominarlo finalmente.

Sí, tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

No había dormido nada la noche anterior, sin embargo Yagari era incapaz de notar el cansancio. El dolor, el miedo y la preocupación que lo embargaban en aquel momento eran tan grandes que sentía como estos amenazaban con consumirlo finalmente.

Kaito.

Las horas pasadas en aquella sala de espera se le habían hecho eternas. Un hospital siempre resultaba ser un sitio desagradable e incomodo con aquella atmosfera antiséptica e impersonal, cargada siempre de aquella angustia silenciosa que antecede la espera, sin embargo hacía años que no pasaba tanto miedo estando en uno. Era irónico que en ambas ocasiones hubiera sido por el terror de perder a un chico al que quería. ¡Maldición!

El último informe que le habían dado solo indicaba que Kaito se mantenía estable dentro de su gravedad. Había salido bien de la intervención quirúrgica pero la perdida de sangre, y por lo tanto lo débil que se encontraba, no habían hecho más que agravar su estado. Solo quedaba esperar y rezar. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho él por última vez? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Miró de reojo a Kaien que seguía hablando por teléfono con Yuki, nervioso y alterado, intentando convencer a la chica de que no tenían que regresar en aquel momento. Durante aquella noche, ambos lo habían acordado y creían que por el momento era lo mejor, ya que así no tendrían que preocuparse por la seguridad de ninguno de esos dos chicos. Ya tenían bastante con Kaito y ahora con Yori que de igual modo se había visto envuelta en el problema.

Como aun era temprano y las enfermeras no harían su ronda hasta unos minutos después, se dirigió con seguridad hacia la habitación que en esos momentos ocupaba Sayori. Al no tener relación directa con ella no habían podido verla aun y solo sabían de su situación por terceros, pero como aquel día le darían el alta, Yagari prefería que hablaran a solas antes de que su padre fuera a recogerla. De momento, ella era su mejor opción para saber que había pasado realmente y por qué motivo estaba con Kaito cuando hacia bastante tiempo que habían terminado su relación.

Miró con cautela el pasillo una vez más antes de entrar en la habitación donde la muchacha parecía dormir profundamente en aquella cama demasiado estéril que le daba un aire aun más frágil a su rostro pálido y lleno de magulladuras.

—Sayori, ¿puedes oírme? —le preguntó despacio Yagari a la vez que la sacudía suavemente—. Sayori, despierta, por favor.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo visiblemente confundida, como si quisiera reconocerlo pero no pudiera hacerlo. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, para pedirle que guardara silencio.

—No puedo estar en tu habitación, pero he entrado de todas formas porque necesito hablar contigo —le dijo Yagari y la miró con tristeza—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —le respondió con voz enronquecida y carente de fuerza—. ¿Kaito?

Yagari negó con pesar.

—No está muy bien. Solo queda esperar, pero él es un chico fuerte. Saldrá de esta.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y él se maldijo mentalmente, sin embargo sabía por experiencia que ocultar la verdad en ocasiones no servía de nada. Zero era una prueba de ello.

—Nos siguieron —le dijo Sayori angustiada—. Kaito… me dijo que alguien lo seguía pero después intentó hacernos volcar. Y la lluvia… Perdió el control del coche… No recuerdo nada más hasta que estaba aquí. Yo… solo quería saber que pasaba con Yuki y Zero… Estaba tan preocupada por ellos.

—Eh, tranquila —le sujetó la mano obligándola con delicadeza a soltar las sábanas que apretaba con fuerza—. ¿Sabes quien los seguía o por qué? ¿Te dijo Kaito algo más? Si recuerdas cualquier cosa…

—No, lo siento —se disculpó ella. Lo miró con tristeza—. Kaito estaba asustado, creo que él sí sabía quien era o por lo menos lo sospechaba. Parecía que esperaba que algo así ocurriera.

Y el muy tonto no le había dicho nada a él, pensó Yagari con impotencia. Durante años se había enfrentado al carácter terco y complicado de aquel chico y en más de alguna ocasión sintió que estaba fallando estrepitosamente, pero durante el último tiempo Kaito parecía haberse ido suavizando un poco. No para convertirse por completo en un joven abiertamente comunicativo pero si más en paz con su pasado y con él mismo. Y sobre todo, parecía haber aprendido a confiar en él, entonces, ¿por qué le había ocultado aquella información poniendo de esa forma su vida en peligro? ¿Qué podía haberlo impulsado a cometer aquella insensatez?

La respuesta era clara y tampoco le gustaba para nada: Zero. Aquellos idiotas se tenían una lealtad absoluta que en situaciones como esas no hacía más que complicar su trabajo, ¡maldición!

—Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que le ocurre a Zero, ¿verdad?

Yagari miró sorprendido a Yori porque no esperaba que ella estuviera al tanto de eso, sin embargo aquella muchacha era amiga de Yuki y si volvía a estar relacionada con Kaito era inevitable que terminara enterándose de algo. Aunque a él no le gustara para nada aquellas noticias.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero sí, es una posibilidad —le confirmó Yagari—. Por ese motivo, Sayori, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor. Intenta no quedarte nuevamente sola y si es posible, trata de no involucrarte más en esta situación. Sé que Yuki es tu amiga y te preocupas por ella, pero temó que con tus buenas intenciones no hayas hecho más que convertirte en otro blanco en un problema que parece írsenos escapando de las manos cada vez más. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Ella no le contestó de inmediato, algo que agradó a Yagari ya que le confirmaba que se había tomado sus palabras muy en serio y su respuesta sería completamente honesta. Cuando asintió para mostrar su conformidad, se sintió visiblemente aliviado. Sería una preocupación menos.

—Bueno, ya me marchó, así podrás descansar un poco más. Iré a verte a casa para saber como llevas tu recuperación y seguramente Kaien hará lo mismo. Por el momento, le hemos pedido a Yuki que no regrese en unos días, así que lamento que no puedas contar con ella, pero seguramente te llamará por teléfono.

—Lo comprendo, y gracias por todo —le dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos castaños llenos de tristeza—. ¿Crees que me dejen ver a Kaito antes de marcharme?

—Yo… no lo creo. Aun está en una situación delicada —le dijo Yagari notando como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Cuando se encuentre un poco mejor, te avisare para que puedas venir a verle, ¿te parece bien?

Una vez fuera de la habitación de la joven, se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde Kaien lo esperaba sentado mirando con gesto apesadumbrado el suelo. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera lo miró.

—¿Hay noticias?

—Lo siento, Yagari, de momento tu chico sigue igual.

—Va… va a salir bien de esto. Lo sé —dijo él y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las manos—. Es demasiado tozudo para morirse por algo así.

Sí, Kaito era terco y perseverante. Jamás dejaría que una situación como esa le quitara la oportunidad de ayudar a quienes quería y él estaba obsesionado con solucionar los problemas de Zero, simplemente porque era su amigo y sabía todo lo que había sufrido. Sí, Kaito no permitiría que algo así lo matara cuando aun tenía tanto por hacer y Yagari aun tenía de decirle unas cuantas cosas por ser un idiota y ponerse en aquella situación.

Con los ojos aun cerrados, intentó con desesperación contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse e hiso lo único que estaba en sus manos en aquel momento: rezar.

* * *

Las siguientes horas para Zero fueron largas y angustiosas, debatiéndose constantemente entre una furia ciega que parecía dominarlo y la preocupación extrema que sentía por su amigo.

Hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos que había hablado nuevamente con Kaien y este le había dicho que todo seguía igual por lo cual no era necesaria su presencia allí, así que siguiera junto a Yuki unos cuantos días más. ¡Como si pudiera quedarse tranquilo con aquello!

Sobre todo porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que aquello era culpa suya. Él sabía que Kaito no estaba seguro, y sin embargo lo apoyó en su decisión de no decir nada hasta que tuvieran mas pruebas, hasta que pudieran descubrir algo más. ¡Que idiota había sido! Si hubieran hablado con Kaien, o si él no hubiera hacho aquel viaje, o si esto, o si aquello… En ese momento, ya no servía de nada lamentarse. Su amigo había puesto su vida en peligro por su culpa y quizás fuera a perderlo del mismo modo que perdió a su familia. Si aquello también era obra de Shizuka Hiou, a esa mujer no le bastaría una vida para pagárselas todas.

Zero levantó la vista cuando oyó que Yuki entraba en la habitación con una bandeja que dejo sobre el escritorio y lo miró ceñuda. Habían discutido cuando ella le dijo que no iban a regresar a casa y desde ese momento apenas se habían hablado. También se sentía terriblemente culpable por eso, pero la rabia que aun lo embargaba no lo dejaba pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

—Me da igual lo que digas, vas a tener que comer aunque tenga que obligarte a hacerlo, Zero. Si quieres que esta investigación avance, lo primero es que cuides de tu salud. No le harás ningún bien a Kaito si decides morir de inanición.

Tomó la mitad del sándwich que ella le había preparado y se lo comió a pesar de que no le sabía a nada e incluso le costaba un poco tragarlo. Se bebió el jugo bajo su atenta mirada y dando por sentado que con eso se quedaría contenta, volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa y que no era capaz de comprender porque su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. A uno cuantos kilómetros lejos de allí.

—Supongo que tu padre era un hombre ordenado. Todo parece tener un sitio exacto sin nada fuera de lugar.

Zero miró el que solía ser el despacho de su padre y se dio cuenta de que Yuki debía tener razón, aunque él nunca lo había analizado de aquel modo. Era una habitación no demasiado grande pintada de un tono beige bastante neutro y llena de estanterías con libros, carpetas y archivadores. Casi todo ordenado por año e importancia del caso. El resto del mobiliario se componía del escritorio donde se encontraba sentado él y dos butacas cómodas y desgastadas que habían conocido tiempos mejores. Por lo demás, no habían fotografías ni nada que rebelara un aire de mayor familiaridad. Después del incidente, Yagari había juntado todas las cosas que consideraba que podían ser importantes para él y se las había entregado. Todo lo que Zero tenía de sus padres se limitaba a unas cuantas cosas guardas en cajas y a esa casa. Que patético.

—Lo era. Se volvía loco cuando mi madre ordenaba sus cosas y lo enredaba todo —le contó él y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo—. Con Ichiru teníamos prohibido entrar aquí, sin embargo en ocasiones cuando mi padre estaba trabajando nos dejaba quedarnos junto a él mientras nos portáramos bien y fuéramos buenos chicos.

—¿Y lo eran? —le preguntó Yuki interesada y se sentó en una de las butacas llevándose las piernas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos—. Dos gemelos. Chicos de la misma edad… Supongo que tiene que haber sido complicado para tus padres.

—Mmm… no lo sé. Ya te he contado que mi hermano estaba siempre bastante enfermo así que no podíamos salir mucho de casa. Jugábamos entre nosotros y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Discutíamos como todos los chicos y nos pelábamos por tonterías, pero no eran cosas de mucha importancia.

Zero notó la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Yuki. Quería decirle que no sintiera lastima por él, sin embargo de algún modo comprendía que lo que ella sentía era algo diferente, aunque no podía saber con exactitud de que se trataba.

—Lo querías muchísimo —le dijo Yuki al fin. Una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios—. Es raro, pero siento que a pesar de que extrañas a tus padres y odias lo que les ocurrió, lo que más te duele fue el haber perdido a tu hermano, como si… te hubieran quitado una parte de ti mismo. Yo no tengo más familia que ustedes dos, papá y tú, así que mi forma de ver las cosas es un poco extraña; pero aun así, me llama la atención lo mucho que te duele hablar de él. ¿Es porque son gemelos? ¿Lo sientes así, Zero?

Años atrás, habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo siquiera. Ichiru no había sido solo su hermano menor, sino que también su mejor amigo y Zero pensaba ingenuamente que siempre estarían juntos, por lo menos mientras la salud de su hermano lo permitiera. Pero todo aquello había acabado muy rápido… Una parte de él, ¿eh? Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero quizás Yuki tuviese razón y tras la muerte de Ichiru hubiera perdido algo que ya jamás podría recuperar. No estaba completo.

—No lo sé —le contestó con sinceridad, apartando de mala ganas los papeles que tenía en las manos. Se reclinó en la silla del escritorio y la miró con atención—. ¿Quería a Ichiru? Sí. Más que a nadie. ¿Me duele haberlo perdido? Muchísimo y creo que puedes tener razón sobre el hecho de que nos complementáramos. Nos gestamos y nacimos juntos, puede que de modo inevitable los dos fuéramos parte de un todo. Y sé que de algún modo… le fallé. Por eso no me gusta hablar sobre él, ya que me recuerda a cada instante lo poco que pude hacer para protegerlo —exactamente del mismo modo que había ocurrido con Kaito, pensó.

Yuki se levantó para acercarse hasta donde estaba él. Se sentó en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro pensativa. Zero la abrazó resignándose a que por lo menos durante unos instantes tendría que olvidarse del trabajo y de su angustia por Kaito. Y de su enfado.

—No es tu deber cuidarnos y protegernos a todos, ¿sabes? Siempre he sabido que pasara lo que pasara tú estarías a mi lado, por mucho que te enfadara o aunque no te gustaran mis decisiones, así que he terminado por depender de ti para muchas cosas —Yuki recorrió con un dedo el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello. Zero se estremeció un poco al sentir el ligero contacto pero no la apartó—. De cierto modo a mi también me gustaría poder cuidar de ti, pero rara vez me dejas hacerlo, y eso me frustra. No te permites ninguna debilidad, y por ese motivo apartas a todos de tu lado cuando estas triste o asustado y eso está mal, porque es en aquellos momentos cuando mas nos necesitas —los labios de ella remplazaron a su dedo, logrando que él contuviera el aliento—. Aunque dices que me quieres y sabes que yo siento lo mismo, has vuelto aponer un muro entre ambos. Te he dado un poco de espacio para que pudieras estar tranquilo y se te pasara en enojo, pero no más. Yo también estoy decidida a protegerte y cuidar de ti, Zero, y si eso significa tener que luchar contigo para que no vuelvas a caer en esta especie de autodestrucción, lo haré. Porque te amo.

Yuki se incorporó lo suficiente para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. La determinación que la impulsaba era completa, porque ella creía ciegamente en aquello. Una parte de él ansiaba aceptar esa especie de refugio que parecía estarse abriendo frente a sus ojos, pero habían viejas costumbres demasiado arraigadas que eran difíciles de olvidar.

Zero apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella y se quedaron simplemente mirándose. Una batalla de voluntades que lo inquietaba e irritaba porque no sabía como proseguir con ella. Porque herir a Yuki no era una opción.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirle a Kaito —le dijo finalmente—. Él me confesó que lo estaban siguiendo, posiblemente porque estaba buscando información concerniente al asesinato de mi familia. Yo lo sabía… y no hice nada —le sonrió con pesar a Yuki—. ¿Comprendes por qué me siento culpable?

—¡No es culpa tuya, sino de quien está detrás de todo esto! —ella le puso las manos sobre los hombros sujetándolo tan fuerte que le hiso un poco de daño, pero él no se quejó—. Todos los que estamos a tu lado sabemos a que nos arriesgamos y no nos importa, ¿sabes por qué? Porque para nosotros vales cualquier sacrificio.

—Yuki, yo no deseo…

—¡No, nada de eso! Estoy harta de ser siempre la que acepta tus decisiones y se amolda a tus deseos para hacerte las cosas más fáciles. ¡Deja de hacer el idiota, Zero! Vinimos aquí por un motivo, así que hagamos lo que teníamos que hacer y después, regresemos a casa. Porque eso es lo que en verdad puede ayudar a Kaito, no el que te sumas en esta absurda autocompasión. Así no le sirves de nada.

Que enfadada estaba, pensó Zero mientras sus ojos oscuros lo fulminaban llenos de enojo. Ella quería que siguiera luchando, que dejara de lado aquella desesperación que parecía embargarlo a veces y que siguiera adelante con la investigación y su búsqueda de justicia. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que en un momento le pidió que lo abandonara todo? Lo quisiera o no, Yuki también estaba cambiando por todo aquello. Estaba creciendo. Quizas había llegado el momento en que él lo hiciera también.

—Vale. Tú ganas —le dijo él y suspiró largamente—. Que molesta eres. Por cierto, no sé de donde has sacado la idea de que siempre me pones las cosas fáciles. Creo que te has equivocado y deseabas decir lo contrario, porque no haces más que darme problemas.

—Idiota —le dijo Yuki entrecerrando los ojos. Él le sonrió.

—Lo sé —Zero la aproximó un poco más hacia su cuerpo para poder apoyar su frente contra la suya. Ella lo miró intrigada—. Lo siento mucho… Por todo… Y gracias.

Ella se acercó aun más para buscar sus labios y poder besarlo, algo que le permitió, porque las emociones que Yuki despertaba en él lograban relegar en parte aquellas más oscuras y siniestras que parecían estar aguardando el momento oportuno para apoderarse de él y atormentarlo. Cuando estaba con ella, de algún modo las cosas parecían ir un poco mejor, hasta en los peores momentos.

—Tenemos que trabajar —le dijo Zero cuando se separaron y sonrió al ver las arreboladas mejillas de ella—. ¿Por donde quieres comenzar?

Yuki se volvió hacia el escritorio para buscar algo que después presionó contra sus labios. La mitad del sándwich que no se había comido.

—Por lo más importante. Come —le instó ella sin disminuir la presión.

Zero obedeció abriendo la boca para dar un mordisco. Masticó y tragó bajo su atenta mirada.

—Vaya, que sorpresa. No está tan mal. Creo que estas mejorando en esto de la cocina, Yuki.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Eres un tonto, Zero —le dijo antes de acercárselo nuevamente para que siguiera comiendo—. Solo es pan.

No, era mucho más que eso, pensó Zero mientras la veía mirándolo divertida y satisfecha. Ella quería cuidarlo… Lo irónico de aquello, es que quizás en el fondo él si deseara que lo hiciera. Porque no quería estar solo nunca más.

* * *

Kaname dejó a un lado el teléfono intentando contener su enfado por el hecho de que Yuki ni siquiera le contestara. Necesitaba hablar con ella para poder disculparse por lo ocurrido durante su último encuentro pero al llamarla a casa, Kaien le había dicho que ella estaría fuera de la ciudad un par de días. Con Kiryu.

Kiryu, Kiryu, Kiryu. Parecía que todos sus problemas de las últimas semanas siempre tenían que ver con aquel imbécil. ¡Maldito fuera!

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y Takuma entró sin esperar una respuesta por su parte. Se le veía agotado, algo que tenía preocupado a Kaname. A su amigo, tanta presión le estaba pasando factura.

—La he acomodado en una de las habitaciones de la tercera planta. Parece tranquila y me ha pedido una reunión contigo mañana a primera hora porque necesita que le des cierta información. Le he dicho que te reunirás con ella sobre las nueve, ¿te parece bien? —le preguntó Takuma.

Kaname asintió y se recostó en la cama sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—Habrá que tener cuidado con ella, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Ichijo? Es una mujer peligrosa —le dijo con desgana—. No me gustaría que te ocurriera algo malo, así que limita el contacto con ella en lo posible.

—El que me preocupa eres tú —Takuma se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera con aire distraído—. ¿Por qué la quieres aquí? Tú mismo has reconocido que es un riesgo, y sin embargo…

—Ten cerca a tus amigos pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos, ¿no es lo que suelen decir? Shizuka Hiou es demasiado riesgosa como para dejarla a su aire. La necesito, de momento, por lo cual quiero saber donde está y que hace —cuando su amigo lo observó con gesto serio, le sonrió levemente—. No te preocupes por mi, Ichijo. Sé cuidarme solo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Claro que sabía cuidarse solo, ¿no llevaba años haciéndolo? Se había convertido en lo que esperaban de él. Lo que su familia deseaba y necesitaba. Y no se arrepentía de ello, porque no tenía motivos ni tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones se sentía tan cansado de todo aquello. Y solo. Sí, siempre se sentía solo, salvo cuando Yuki estaba a su lado.

—Pareces deprimido, Kaname. ¿Qué ocurre realmente? He hecho lo que me has pedido, pero no me dices nada —Takuma sonrió pero sus ojos verdes reflejaban toda la impotencia que lo invadía—. Siempre será igual, ¿verdad? Tener que confiar en ti a ciegas. Obedecer sin hacer preguntas innecesarias.

—Yuki… me ha dejado —le dijo él. Se puso de espaldas en la cama y se llevó un brazo a los ojos para cubrírselos—. Ahora es la _novia_ de Zero Kiryu. ¿Qué te parece, Ichijo? ¿Es un pago justo por mis pecados?

—Yo… lo siento mucho. Sé lo que ella significa para ti —le dijo su amigo con la voz cargada de tristeza. Por él.

—No quiero perderla y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo lo imposible por recuperarla —reconoció él. Oyó contener el aliento a Takuma—. Necesito a Yuki, Ichijo, ¿es eso acaso algo malo? Puedo esperar un tiempo, pero necesito que regrese a mi lado.

—¿Incluso si tienes que hacer algo horrible por recuperarla?

Kaname giró el rostro para mirarlo y le sonrió. La expresión de Ichijo era una máscara pétrea e inexpresiva.

—La línea que separa el bien del mal es muy delgada, Ichijo. En ocasiones, ya ni siquiera sé donde termina una cosa y comienza la otra. De cierto modo, me han convertido en un monstruo, ¿no crees? Aun así, no quiero estar solo.

—Nunca lo has estado, Kaname, es simplemente que te niegas a reconocerlo. Nos vemos en la cena.

Miró con desanimo como su amigo se marchaba de la habitación pensando en todo lo que acababa de confesarle. Takuma jamás se lo contaría a nadie y guardaría en secreto aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad.

Para recuperar a Yuki, primero tenía que librarse de Kiryu. Para quitar a Shizuka de su camino, también debía terminar con aquel idiota. Y para que aquella absurda investigación llegara a su fin también necesitaba deshacerse de él.

Miró hacia el techo y sonrió con ironía. Nunca había tenido más opción. No importaba si era por deseo propio o simplemente por necesidad, el asunto era tan simple como el hecho de que aquel chico debía morir lo antes posible.

Y ahora que él y Yuki estaban juntos… ¡No! ¡No tenía que pensar en eso!

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el agotamiento que lo invadía, deseando de algún modo poder librarse durante unas cuantas horas de las turbulentas emociones que lo atormentaban constantemente.

Quería paz.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que estaba completamente oscuro y oyó los ruidos de la tormenta en el exterior. Una desagradable sensación de anticipación y temor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en la cama, algo le cayó encima quitándole le respiración de golpe.

Oyó su risa antes de poder verla, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad y el bello rostro de Shizuka se fue haciendo visible. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Cuando acercó su mano hacia su cuello, Kaname sintió el frío y punzante filo del cuchillo.

—Que fácil me lo has puesto, Kaname —le dijo ella con voz melosa y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Pensaba que me costaría un poco más el llegar hasta ti, en esta casa tan grande y siempre rodeado por tus seguidores. ¡Pero mírate! El gran Kaname Kuran a mi merced. Asustado e indefenso, ¿no te parece divertido?

Sintió el pequeño corte y como la sangre comenzó a manar y a correr lentamente por su cuello. Shizuka acercó su mano libre a la herida para untarla en el líquido carmesí que luego se llevó a los labios. Y lo miró con odio en los ojos y una salvaje sonrisa en los labios.

—Toda la sangre de tu familia está envenenada, bastardo. Me querías poner a tus pies, pero ahora me las pagarás. Sufrirás por todos los que me hicieron sufrir a mí. Y luego, tendré que vengarme de todos los demás.

Kaname notó el dolor lacerante del arma cuando lo atravesaba y luego como Shizuka se apartaba de encima de él antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. Alguien se acercaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, seguramente alertado por su grito, pero en aquel momento él solo era capaz de concentrarse en la agonía que lo estaba embargando.

¿Cuanto más debía sufrir para purgar todos sus pecados?

* * *

Yuki entró corriendo a la casa después de haber ido a buscar el cargador de su móvil que estaba en el coche. La lluvia había parado un poco pero aun no parecía que la tormenta fuera en retirada. Bueno, contra eso no podían hacer nada, se dijo. Por lo menos volvían a tener luz eléctrica y eso ya era un punto a favor.

Se quitó el abrigo y miró con ojo crítico el lugar donde estaba. Era una casa bonita, sí. De un solo piso, amplia y sencilla. Seguramente los padres de Zero creyeron que sería el lugar perfecto para criar a dos niños, sobre todo si uno de ellos era enfermizo, como Ichiru. Que poco tiempo habían tenido con ellos, pensó con tristeza. Trece años no le parecían suficientes.

Nunca la había asustado la oscuridad, sin embargo en aquella ocasión la inquietaban un poco las penumbras que inundaban la casa, así que decidió encender las luces. El pasillo central se abría a su izquierda hacia un salón bien cuidado, aunque con los colores de las paredes un poco desgastados. Supuso que en su momento debieron ser de un amarillo claro, aunque en la actualidad parecía algo desvaído. El sofá y los sillones parecían cómodos, como si hubieran estado pensados para pasar mucho tiempo allí, lo mismo que la chimenea y las estanterías con libros. Había bastantes y de diversas temática. Seguramente por ese motivo Zero se mostraba bastante abierto a aprender cualquier cosa. Lo que sin embargo llamó su atención fue la ausencia de fotografías, ya que en aquella habitación, como en todas las que habían estado, no parecía encontrar ninguna.

Se dirigió luego al comedor que se encontraba entre el salón separado por el pasillo y prendió la luz con aire ausente. Recorrió con la vista la estantería con vajilla y los adornos, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran por la mesa y las sillas que parecían antiguas y caras. Nuevamente una estancia bonita pero completamente impersonal, se dijo con un suspiro.

Las dos habitaciones siguientes eran la espaciosa cocina de un blanco inmaculado y el cuarto de baño que habían estando usando hasta el momento. Zero le había comentado mientras preparaban la cena de esa noche que a su madre le encantaba cocinar, así que se podía pasar horas metida allí, por lo cual él y su hermano le hacían compañía o la ayudaban si no podían salir a jugar fuera. Por ese motivo había aprendido a cocinar, le dijo. Yuki casi podía imaginarse a Zero de pequeño allí, entre aquel motón de utensilios de cocina y encimeras encantado de ayudarle a su madre. Seguramente había sido un niño muy bueno.

Miró dentro del despacho en el que habían estado esa tarde pero no había nadie, así que simplemente encendió la luz y dejó la puerta abierta. Habían revisado casi todo, dejando solo para el final las carpetas con los casos del padre de Zero, pero no encontraron nada de importancia. Él le había dicho que podían llevarse los archivos cuando regresaran a casa, para priorizar la búsqueda en otros sitios, algo que a ella le parecía razonable, por lo cual no protestó.

¿Dónde estaría Zero? Casi al frente del despacho, estaban las habitaciones de los gemelos. Yuki dudaba que él hubiera vuelto a entrar al que fue su cuarto, porque una vez salió de allí, parecía dispuesto a no regresar jamás, pero en el de Ichiru… ella sabía que no había sido capaz de mirarlo.

Tuvo la tentación de hacerlo, pero cuando acercó sus dedos al pomo de la puerta, se arrepintió y prefirió esperar el momento en que Zero estuviera preparado para dar aquel paso. Entonces, ¿estaría en la habitación que compartían? Lo más probable. Había sido un día largo y quizás quisiera acostarse, sin embargo al llegar al final del pasillo vio la luz que se filtraba bajo la luz de la puerta del cuarto que estaba enfrente. El de los padres de Zero.

En cuanto entró lo único que vio fueron sus largas piernas pues estaba metido bajo la cama revisando algo. Yuki no pudo evitar reírse a lo que el soltó una maldición y salió para mirarla ceñudo, sobándose la frente donde debió haberse golpeado y con el rostro manchado de polvo.

—¿Por qué has demorado tanto? Me estaba comenzando a preocupar por ti —le dijo él poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse en la cama dando unas palmaditas a su lado para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Yuki obedeció y le intentó quitar una mancha de la mejilla pero solo consiguió extenderla más, por lo cual no pudo evitar echarse a reír nuevamente.

—Estás todo sucio, Zero. ¿Que estabas haciendo metido allí debajo?

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —le dijo con evidente satisfacción—. Sé que tiene que haber una llave que abre un compartimento del escritorio de mi padre. Está escondida bajo la cama, pero no recuerdo donde.

—¿Y como sabes tú eso? —le pregunto Yuki realmente intrigada. Con asombro, vio que Zero se sonrojaba violentamente.

—Ichiru y yo lo descubrimos un día. Mi padre solía guardar algo de dinero allí, y bueno… cuando mi madre nos castigaba sin darnos la paga semanal, sacábamos un poco de lo que él tenía allí.

—¿Le robaban dinero a tu padre? —le pregunto escandalizada.

Zero la miró ceñudo.

—No lo digas como si fuera un crimen imperdonable, ¿quieres? Además, no era más que calderilla. Creo que incluso él lo sabía y por eso lo dejaba allí, aunque nunca nos dijo nada, y mi madre nos hubiera castigado de por vida si se hubiera llegado a enterar. Era cariñosa con nosotros, pero podía llegar a ser muy estricta.

Yuki tomó su mano entre las suyas y recorrió las pequeñas cicatrices que él tenía en los dedos. De algunas de ellas podía saber su procedencia pero de la gran mayoría no. Así era como se sentía habitualmente con respecto a la vida de Zero, porque había demasiadas cosas que aun no sabía de él.

—Es curioso el hecho de que haya sido necesario venir hasta aquí para que me contaras todo esto —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y alineó las manos de ambos para contemplar la diferencia de tamaño—. De algún modo, creo que este viaje ha sido bueno para los dos, ¿no lo crees, Zero?

—Mmmm… puede ser. Pero para mí lo importante, es que estés aquí conmigo… A pesar de todo.

—Venga, vamos a seguir con tu búsqueda. Ya se hace tarde y tendremos que irnos a dormir pronto —ella se puso de pie y tiró de sus manos aun unidas para obligarlo a levantarse.

Los minutos siguientes Zero se la pasó tirado de espaldas en el piso debajo de la cama buscando la llave y maldiciendo sin parar mientras Yuki no dejaba de reírse. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, él salió y la miró con aire triunfal antes de extender la mano hacia ella y mostrarle lo que tenía sobre ella: la llave.

Yuki la tomó con curiosidad y la examinó. Era pequeña y no parecía desgastada. Zero seguía sentado en el suelo, despeinado y sucio, como si esperara que fuera ella quien diera las órdenes. Volvió a tenderle la llave que él tomó entre sus dedos y se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Y ahora…? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Vemos si encontramos algo más?

Él se limitó a asentir y la precedió hacia el despacho. Al ver que casi todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, Zero se volvió a mirarla con curiosidad a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Él le puso una mano en la cabeza para revolverle el cabello absteniéndose de hacer más comentarios sobre lo infantil de su proceder, y ella se lo agradeció.

—Bien, ahora solo nos queda ver si tenemos suerte —le dijo Zero cuando entraron a la habitación y se dirigió directamente al escritorio. Se agachó para mirar la parte baja, palpando con cuidado hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Yuki contuvo la respiración mientras él introducía la llave y abría el cajón, sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar dentro. Su primera impresión fue de que solo se trataba de tonterías, pero Zero comenzó a sacarlo todo y a dejarlo en el piso donde luego se sentó. Ella lo imitó.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que lo estamos buscando realmente, Zero? Porque esto de ir a ciegas es un poco frustrante.

—Lo sé, pero como te he dicho, venir aquí solo ha sido una corazonada. Incluso puede ser un viaje completamente inútil, así que no te frustres —le dijo él a la vez que acercaba hacia ella la mitad del contenido del cajón—. Mira lo que hay allí, si algo te parece interesante, lo apartas.

Yuki comenzó a trabajar en silencio mientras amontonaba a su lado papeles y apuntes, algunos de los cuales eran incomprensibles para ella y los iba dejando pendientes para que Zero los mirara después. Al abrir un sobre desgastado, se encontró con un montón de fotografías de dos chicos. Trece en total, contó. Una por cada año.

Las miró embelesada, admirando los cambios que se producían en ellos de un año para otro. Ella no tenía fotografías de antes de sus cinco años, que fue cuando Kaien la adoptó finalmente, así que aquello la fascinaba. Miró de reojo al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella completamente concentrado y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de aquellas fotografías. Era muy diferente, pero de cierto modo era el mismo. Como de igual forma, Zero e Ichiru tenían una apariencia idéntica, pero a ella le parecían completamente diferentes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Zero cuando la sorprendió mirándolo—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Mira —ella le tendió las fotografías. Cuando las vio, su expresión cambió rápidamente de la preocupación al total asombro—. Guárdalas, ahora son tuyas.

—¿Era esto lo que buscabas con tanto ahínco por toda la casa? —le preguntó Zero sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes. Yuki se sorprendió un poco de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, pero con lo observador que era, resultaba hasta lógico—. No creí que quedara ninguna aquí. Ha sido… una sorpresa.

—Solo espero que haya sido buena. Supongo que para tu padre era importante tenerlas aquí —le dijo ella mientras tomaba otro lote de papeles. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, y contuvo el aliento—. Zero… creo que esto sí es importante. Es… una carta para Yagari.

Zero prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos y la miró dudoso, sopesando la probabilidad de abrirla o no. Yuki sabía que invadir la privacidad de aquella forma no estaba bien, pero las circunstancias que los rodeaban tampoco eran las mejores, así que simplemente asintió a la muda pregunta que él le estaba formulando.

Se acercó a su lado esperando a que la abriera de una vez. El sobre no abultaba mucho, ya que solo contenía dos pequeñas hojas dobladas con pulcritud. Una de ellas eran una serie de números sin sentido aparente, la otra, era una nota para Yagari.

_Lo más probable es que cuando leas esto ya esté muerto. Las cosas se han complicado demasiado en mi investigación. Me han amenazado y estoy preocupado, pero lo que más temo es por lo que les pueda ocurrir a los chicos en el futuro si esto no se resuelve pronto. No puedo hacer más de lo que he hecho hasta el momento porque me tienen vigilado y mis últimos esfuerzos no han servido de nada, por ese motivo, lo dejo todo en tus manos, amigo mío._

_Todo lo que necesitas está aquí. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderás y sé que podrás resolverlo para terminar con esta telaraña de mentiras de una vez por todas. Shizuka Hiou solo es un peón más en este juego en el que me he visto envuelto. Ella no es nada, comparado con lo que se esconde entre las sombras. El peligro que me acecha es enorme, pero no le temo a la muerte, si de ese modo puedo darte tiempo para que puedas prepararte._

_Ten cuidado y sobre todo se cauto. Cuida a mi familia como si fuera tuya. Protege a mis chicos como si fueran los tuyos. Te pagaré esta deuda el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos._

Yuki posó su mano sobre la de Zero y notó que temblaba ligeramente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo sentir parte del dolor y la confusión que lo embargaban en ese instante.

—¿Qué crees que significa esto? —le preguntó al fin Yuki.

—Que nos encontramos en otro callejón sin salida —le dijo él mientras le señalaba la nota con los números—. No tengo la menor idea de que puede significar esto.

—Pero Yagari sí. Tu padre creyó que él si podía hacerlo.

—¿Y si no puede? ¿Si no hay forma de hacer justicia? —le preguntó dolido—. Han pasado años… ¡Maldición!

Yuki lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—En algunas ocasiones, solo hay que confiar en los demás y tener fe en ellos, Zero. Solo fe. Tu padre lo arriesgo todo por eso, ¿estas dispuesto arriesgarte un poco tú también?

Él no contestó de inmediato, pero pasados unos minutos, lo sintió asentir antes de devolverle el gesto y envolverla entre sus brazos.

A veces, pensó Yuki, aquel era el paso más difícil de todos. Confiar lo suficiente en los demás como para arriesgarlo todo. Ella creía en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo creía en ellos dos juntos y en lo que podían lograr estando al lado del otro.

Esperaba que Zero algún día pudiera creer en lo mismo. Ella tenía fe en que finalmente sería así.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo doce y mil disculpas por el atraso de un día, pero esta semana la universidad me ha tenido completamente colapsada y solo hoy temprano he tenido tiempo de hacer la revisión, así que cualquier falta, por favor pásenla por alto esta vez (mi cabeza ya no da para más hasta un par de días)._

_Sobre el pequeño debate que se ha abierto sobre el tema "hay o no hay bebés", lo primero que debo decir es que personalmente no tengo ni idea. Lo dejé abierto como una posibilidad porque no quería negarme a nada (para ambos casos), pero como he dicho en ocasiones, aunque hay partes de la historia hechas y otras pensadas, muchas aun salen de mi cabeza simplemente en el momento en que me siento en el escritorio y me pongo a escribir. Así que de momento ambos casos son solo eso, el 50% de una probabilidad. Más adelante veremos que ocurre, ¿les parece?_

_Por lo demás, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y para quienes dejan un mensaje. Espero la próxima semana poder actualizar el día correspondiente y sin retrasos._

_**akari hiroyuki:** La verdad es que el agradecimiento es para ustedes que son quienes siguen leyendo a lo largo de las semanas, así que no tienes nada que agradecer. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que ocurra lo mismo con este. Sobre el teme de los bebés, como he especificado arriba, todo está por ver de momento._

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Sobre lo del epílogo, no puedo confirmártelo, más que nada porque dependerá en el momento de si quedo o no satisfecha con el capítulo final. Como con lo de los bebés, es un 50% de probabilidades de que lo haya o no._

_**Caro:** Lo primero, claro que recuerdo que comentaste en uno de los primero capítulos muchas (que ahora se ven tan lejos) y también muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre alegra bastante saber que la historia gusta tanto y ver que después de todo no lo estoy haciendo tan mal (las dudas siempre son inevitables). Tienes razón sobre el hecho de que la misma historia detrás de los personajes los hace bastante intensos y eso facilita y complica en partes iguales la manera de llevar la historia, pero hasta el momento ha sido interesante y espero poder llegar así hasta el final, confiando sobre todo en que a la historia les siga gustando hasta llegar a ese punto, claro. Y sobre el manga, pues supongo que yo soy aun de las optimistas, y como la mangaka ha intentado mantener hasta cierto punto un equilibrio entre las posibilidades de Kaname y Zero, era hasta cierto punto lógico que él y Yuki puedan pasar un tiempo a solas y aclarar las cosas. Por lo menos faltan pocos días para terminar la espera de este mes._

_**Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que la historia te gusta y confío en que siga siendo así. Sobre el tema "bebé", como he comentado arriba, no hay seguridad, solo lo he dejado como una posibilidad por si lo necesito de algún modo, pero de momento no hay nada seguro._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y espero que este también lo haya hecho, aunque reconozco que ha sido un poco más triste. Sobre el tema del bebé, como comenté arriba, solo he dejado abierta esa posibilidad sin estar segura de llegar a ocuparla o no, así que solo queda esperar para ver que ocurre. Sobre Kaito, de momento la cosa va un poco complicada así también queda esperar para saber que ocurrirá finalmente con él. Sobre el asunto de la descripción de la casa de Zero, aunque era mi idea hacerlo en el capítulo anterior, este se me alargo infinitamente (como parece ser mi mala costumbre). Así que lo he dejado para este capítulo._

_**Linwen:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y se alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y no haya salido tan mal, después de todo. Con respecto a la descripción de la casa, de Zero, en este capítulo se ha podido ver un poco más como son las cosas, ya que en el anterior por el largo, simplemente me fue imposible._

_**Elisa:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por tus palabras. Lo segundo, como has dicho en lo relacionado al bebé, no hay nada seguro aun. De momento, todo son probabilidades._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y bueno, ya veremos como resulta tu idea y sobre todo si la puedo llegar a plasmar bien, que es lo más importante. Sobre el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que sí, por todo lo de Zero resultó ser terriblemente agotador por lo complicado de su situación. Para mi es fácil saber lo que quiero reflejar en una escena, pero si ustedes son capaces de percibirlo y emocionarse, enojarse o disfrutar con ello, pues significa que entonces lo estoy haciendo bien, así que muchas gracias por ello. Y sobre Kaito, bueno, supongo que por una semana más será una incógnita lo que va a ocurrir con él. Gracias por seguir la historia._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando y que el capítulo anterior estuvo a la altura de lo que esperaban. Tienes razón sobre lo intenso que resultó el capítulo anterior, sobre todo por Zero y lo relacionado a su pasado. Con Kaito, lo siento, pero les quedará una semana más de espera para saber que pasará finalmente con él. Lo de actualizar solo una vez a la semana, de momento es lo más deprisa que puedo ir por la universidad y el trabajo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad._

_**Tania:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón, por lo general actualizo los miércoles tarde en la noche o los jueves durante el día, pero esta semana con la universidad me fue imposible. Por ese motivo solo hoy viernes he subido la actualización. Lo siento, nuevamente por la espera. Por otro lado, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustó y que fue por lo menos lo que esperaban de él. Ojalá que tus palabras sobre las pruebas y trabajos sean oídas, yo de momento, necesito desesperadamente vacaciones de verano, y diciembre se ve tan lejos…_

_**Yahiro:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre todo me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando, que es la idea. Sobre Kaito, pues habrá que esperar una semana más para saber si sale de esta o no. Y sobre Kaname, pues en este capítulo ha tocado ver un poco del otro lado de él, porque no puede ser tan completamente malo. De momento, claro. Y gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Neko589:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo te ha gustado, y sobre lo del lemon, como estaba al final de todo, por lo menos no te has perdido gran cosa, que era un poco la idea para las que se sintieran un poco inquietas por ello. Sobre un fanfic de vocaloid, de momento solo podría decirte que me pensaré la idea y que si se me ocurre algo, podría intentarlo en mis vacaciones de verano, ya que de momento, con la universidad y el trabajo voy muy justa de tiempo._


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquellos que sueñan:**

¡Había dejado de llover!

Yuki prácticamente saltó de la cama para poder mirar por la ventana y comprobar que efectivamente la tormenta había amainado y que incluso unos débiles rayos de sol asomaban tras las nubes grises. Todo parecía tan… limpio, pensó, y sonrió satisfecha mientras volvía a meterse entre las mantas. Zero giró el rostro para verla y ella le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos.

—Ha parado de llover, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? —le preguntó intrigada. Pero Zero no le respondió de inmediato, contentándose con sujetar su mano y juguetear con sus dedos, visiblemente concentrado.

Ya estaban a viernes, y los dos días anteriores se habían pasado muy rápido entre el ajetreo de seguir buscando información que pudiera serles útil para las investigaciones de Zero y la preocupación añadida por la recuperación de Kaito. Por lo menos, se dijo Yuki, el chico seguía estable, y según lo que Kaien les contó, como ya habían pasado las horas más difícil, ya solo era cosa de esperar y rogar que se recuperara. Aun así, no habían podido evitar angustiarse por él.

De todos modos, la noche anterior la lluvia cada vez fue haciéndose más débil y Zero le sugirió la posibilidad de regresar a casa si la tormenta terminaba finalmente y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Seguramente su padre se enfadaría por aquella clara desobediencia a sus deseos, pero Yuki también era capaz de comprender que, por el momento, no tenían nada más que hacer allí. El resto de información que encontraron parecía irrelevante, pero aun así habían juntado todo lo que pudiera ser de ayuda para llevárselo con ellos. A su modo de ver, era un buen plan.

—Zero, ¿me has oído? —le preguntó nuevamente. Sonrió cuando él la miró sorprendido, como si no supiera por qué estaba allí—. ¿Regresamos a casa o nos quedamos unos días más?

Finalmente, él dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

—Nos vamos a casa. Necesito ver a Kaito… y hablar con Yagari —se puso de lado y cerró los ojos nuevamente—. En algunas ocasiones… me siento tan cansado de todo esto, Yuki.

Despacio, ella soltó la mano que él sujetaba para poder posarla sobre su mejilla. Al mirarlo de ese modo, aun podía ver en parte al niño que había sido. Con Zero había compartido infinidad de momentos buenos y malos. Risas, discusiones y aquellos imborrables momentos de entendimiento mutuo en los que no habían necesitado palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba o sentía. Habían pasado once largos años para que pudieran llegar al fin a este punto. Once años para que finalmente su relación se convirtiera en algo más profundo.

—Ha sido un viaje largo. Es comprensible que estés agotado —le dijo Yuki, casi sin pensar. Zero abrió los ojos y la miró intrigado.

—¿A que te refieres realmente?

—Mmm… estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento —reconoció ella—. Odio pensar en lo mucho que has sufrido al perder a tu familia, y créeme cuando te digo que una parte de mi daría lo que fuera si pudiera cambiar aquello, pero quizás mi parte más egoísta se alegra un poco por como se han dado las cosas entre nosotros, ya que de ese modo nos vimos obligados a conocernos, a vivir juntos y compartir un montón de recuerdos. Por algún motivo nuestras vidas terminaron entrelazadas y personalmente no me molesta el resultado, aunque si el modo en que se dio. Sin embargo…

—Temes de que si hubiera sido diferente jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿verdad?

Yuki asintió.

—No había motivos para encontrarnos. Kaien conocía a tu padre, sí, pero no eran realmente amigos, por lo cual hubiera sido difícil que nosotros hubiéramos llegado a serlo, sobre todo porque vivíamos en lugares diferentes. Jamás oí hablar de ti hasta el día en que Yagari te llevó a casa y papá me dijo que vivirías con nosotros y que serías parte de nuestra familia. Pero de algún modo hemos llegado hasta aquí… y solo deseo conservarlo.

Era una declaración muy egoísta y lo sabía. Los últimos días habían escarbado una y otra vez en el pasado de Zero por lo cual la herida del asesinato de su familia parecía estar bastante expuesta en aquellos momentos. Durante cada día transcurrido allí junto a él, Yuki lo había visto afligirse, enfadarse, sorprenderse, alegrarse y entristecerse. Muchas emociones para un periodo de tiempo tan limitado, pensó, sin embargo aquella misma exposición de sus sentimientos le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba conservar aquello que siempre habían tenido. Por primera vez temía que llegara un momento en el que pudiera perderlo por algún motivo, y ella no estaba preparada para eso.

—¿Sirve realmente de algo el pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, Yuki? —Zero le recolocó un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de la oreja e imitando su gesto, también posó su mano sobre su mejilla, quedándose ambos asi mientras se miraban fijamente—. Si algo he aprendido de todo esto, es que no podemos cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo queramos y hay que seguir adelante como sea. ¿Quiero que esa mujer pague por lo que le hiso a mi familia? Sí, y es algo que tú siempre has sabido desde un comienzo, pero ya no estoy obsesionado con poder resarcirme por todo, solo deseo terminar con esto de una vez por todas para comenzar a mirar definitivamente hacia adelante. Hacia un futuro en el que espero estar contigo. Eso, es lo que en verdad deseo.

Un futuro juntos, sí, eso era lo que ella también deseaba más que nada en ese momento. Zero tenía razón al decirle que no podían cambiar el pasado y que cuestionarse las posibilidades de lo que podría haber sido no los ayudaría en nada. Tenía miedo por ellos dos, pero también estaba dispuesta a luchar mientras él siguiera haciéndolo. Mientras tuviera esperanzas a las que aferrarse.

—Un futuro juntos, ¿eh? Sí, me gusta como suena eso —le dijo antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él y poder besarlo en los labios—. ¿Sabes qué, Zero? Con esas palabras podría hacerme a la idea de que quieres casarte conmigo.

Él la miró evidentemente sorprendido, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos violeta y sonrojándose de forma violenta. Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan difícil descolocar a Zero que verlo en aquella situación se le hacía muy divertido.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Cállate —lo aconsejó ella y puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando. Aun así, se le hacía imposible no sonreír—. Será mejor que no digas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte o me haga enfadar, ¿vale? Además, como has dicho, aun nos queda bastante para pensar en el futuro, pero me gustaría que supieras que si en algún momento esta idea pasa por tu cabeza, puede que te diga que sí.

Se giró para salir de la cama y comenzar a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso, pero notó que Zero tiraba de ella pegándola a su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura. Sintió como él apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro haciendo que su respiración suave y constante le agitara ligeramente el cabello. Yuki cerró los ojos y se relajo, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz y de su cercanía.

—Quiero que sepas, que hasta que esto no termine hay muchas cosas que aun no puedo decirte… aunque las desee —le dijo él. Yuki pudo percibir sin dificultad la profunda sinceridad que tenían sus palabras—. De momento, solo espero que comprendas lo que siento por ti. Lo que estaría dispuesto ha hacer por ti. De momento solo puedo…

—Quererme —terminó Yuki por él. Lo oyó contener el aliento—. Y con eso me basta, Zero, de verdad. Con eso, llenas mi mundo y para mi es más que suficiente.

—Realmente para mí, el haberte conocido, compensa todo lo malo, Yuki. Nunca lo olvides, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase desde ahora en adelante, nunca lo olvides.

A pesar de lo a gusto que se sentía hasta ese momento, las palabras de Zero la volvieron de golpe a la realidad haciéndola consiente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Y nuevamente tuvo miedo, porque en cierto modo temía que aquello fuera una especie de despedida. Él le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras la primera noche que pasaron juntos y para ella habían significado mucho, pero en esa ocasión sentía como si se le estuvieran grabando a fuego en el alma.

Se volvió entre sus brazos para mirarlo, y la alarma que sentía debió reflejarse en su rostro porque él también la miró preocupado. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quizás tantas como las que él necesitaba decirle a ella, pero también sabía que no era el momento oportuno. Solo esperaba que este llegara algún día y que ella no tuviera que arrepentirse por su cobardía.

—Deja de poner esa cara de tristeza —le dijo Zero y acarició su nariz con la suya—. No quiero que estés así de triste, menos si es por mi culpa.

—No, no… es solo que me apena un poco irme —se apresuró a responder ella y en cierto modo supo que aquello también era cierto—. Extraño a papá y a nuestra casa, pero aquí… no tengo que compartirte con nadie. Durante estos días has sido solo mío y supongo que no me gusta la idea de saber que una vez regresamos todo volverá a ser como antes entre nosotros…

La mirada de Zero también lucía llena de frustración.

—Lo comprendo. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de perder esto, pero no hay más opciones de momento. Pero seguiremos viviendo en la misma casa, y mientras tengamos cuidado con Kaien, podemos pasar algún tiempo juntos. Con eso nos tendrá que valer de momento.

Y les sería difícil, de eso Yuki estaba segura. Porque una vez que ya se cruzaba una línea, se perdía en parte los miedos y las dudas que anteriormente los reprimían. Era irónico que hubiera sido justo aquel lugar, donde estaban atrapados de algún modo los recuerdos más intensos en la vida de Zero, el sitio predestinado para que dieran un paso tan importante en su relación. No le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar, pero para ella el haberse entregado a él había sido de forma completa: cuerpo y alma. Un compromiso entre ambos que lo significaba todo y esta segura de que Zero sentía lo mismo.

Querer a Zero era en cierto modo como dar un salto de fe al vacio. Daba miedo y era inquietante… pero sabía que él jamás la dejaría caer. Nunca.

Yuki se apartó un poco de su lado y lo instó a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama. Cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Zero entrecerró los ojos con cierta sospecha pero no la apartó.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Qué estas planeando, Yuki?

Ella le sonrió antes de sujetarle el rostro entre las manos e inclinarse para unir sus labios a los suyos, haciendo que aquel momento durara lo más posible. Disfrutando de las sensaciones tan intensas que iban apoderando poco a poco de ella. Dejando que él comprendiera lo que deseaba y lo ansiara del mismo modo.

Al separarse, la curiosidad inicial de Zero se había transformado en verdadera sorpresa y Yuki notó como un poco de su valor la abandonaba. Sin embargo se recordó que no tenía porque huir, porque deseaba compartir con él todos los momentos que pudieran.

—No tenemos porque irnos inmediatamente —le dijo a la vez que le acariciaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos—. Nadie nos espera hoy, y podemos emprender el viaje en unas cuantas horas más. Soy demasiado egoísta para compartirte nuevamente tan pronto. Dame un poco más de tiempo para tenerte para mi sola.

Estaba tan ensimismada esperando la respuesta de Zero, que la pilló completamente desprevenida el que él la girara e invirtiera sus posiciones, dejándola prisionera bajo su cuerpo. Sujetó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con delicadeza, algo completamente inesperado ante lo violenta que le parecía en parte aquella situación. Yuki contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo también te quiero para mi solo —le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció—. Quizas también soy un egoísta después de todo.

Él volvió a besarla y Yuki se dejó arrastrar completamente por todo lo que sentía, permitiendo que en aquel beso sus miedos por lo que el futuro les deparaba la abandonaran finalmente, junto con el miedo infinito que tenía de perderlo. Solo importaba de momento, el aquí y el ahora. El hecho de que se tenían y sobre todo, se amaban.

Yuki lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que todos los pensamientos que la embargaban se marcharan. Solo quería sentir, deleitándose del contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos y de las caricias de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, notar como se confundían sus respiraciones y envolverse con su aroma. Porque ansiaba desesperadamente aquel momento en el que ambos eran solo uno, quizás porque su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle y necesitaba la cercanía de quien era su verdadero dueño.

Porque ella moriría si era necesario por proteger a Zero. Sí, ella estaba completamente dispuesta a sacrificarse si era preciso, pero él no debía saberlo.

* * *

—Intentémoslo una vez más, ¿te parece bien?

Ichiru miró con desgana a Maria y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama en la que estaba sentado. Se encontraba nuevamente encerrado en la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo su recuperación. El medico, a regañadientes, le había permitido permanecer algunas pocas horas levantado y la verdad es que ya se sentía mucho más fuerte aunque la herida seguía doliéndole un poco a veces. Aun así, aquellos días de inactividad lo estaban volviendo loco, pero se había comprometido con ella a esperar hasta el domingo antes de poner en práctica su plan. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, se lo debía.

—Maria, en verdad agradezco todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por ayudarme, pero créeme cuando te digo que por más que me esfuerce, no voy a recordar nada. Lo he intentado durante años y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Creo que mi pasado simplemente ha dejado de existir y quizás es mejor así.

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo ella con vehemencia y se dejó caer en la cama a su lado—. Necesitamos que recuerdes algo cuando te encuentres con él. Si no es así, puede que no te crea cuando le digas que son familia.

—¿Así que es _él_?

Maria lo miró alarmada y se cubrió la boca con la mano, como si de ese modo pudiera evitar decir más cosas innecesarias. Durante los últimos días Ichiru había intentado sacarle información sobre la persona a la que iba a conocer, pero aparte de saber que era un hombre, ella no había dicho nada más. Otro motivo para que su frustración siguiera aumentando.

—Vamos, dime solo un poco. No puede hacerme daño, ¿verdad? —le dijo él y sonrió cuando ella lo miró ceñuda—. He sido un buen chico estos días, Maria. Dame la información que quiero como un premio, es justo.

—Está bien —le dijo ella de mala gana y se sentó en la cama para mirarlo desde arriba mientras él seguía tendido de espaldas. Claramente quería aparentar superioridad en aquella relación para marcar los límites entre ellos. Ichiru se lo permitió—. Puedes hacerme tres preguntas, pero piénsalas bien, porque si creo que no son pertinentes, me abstendré de darte una respuesta, ¿trato?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué crees que es tan importante que conozca a esa persona? —le preguntó Ichiru. Tomo un mechón del largo cabello de Maria y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos—. Para mí no es alguien realmente importante, quizás por eso no puedo recordarlo. Creo que ni siquiera valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en esto.

—Porque de todos modos esa persona sigue siendo tu familia y estoy segura de que para él… sí ha sido muy difícil el haberte perdido.

Otra vez aquella expresión de infinita tristeza en su rostro, pensó Ichiru con enfado. En cada ocasión que Quien Fuera entraba en la conversación, Maria parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Le tiró del mechón de cabello que tenía entre los dedos y ella soltó un gritito de dolor antes de apartarle la mano de un manotazo mirándolo enojada. Sí, aquello estaba mucho mejor.

—Me sorprende lo altruista que puedes llegar ha ser —le dijo en tono divertido mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado a su lado—. No deberías involucrarte tanto en los problemas de desconocidos.

—Él no es un desconocido, si no, ¿cómo sabría que puede estar emparentado contigo? —protestó Maria—. Además tú tampoco lo eres. Eres mi amigo.

Aquello lo impactó tanto que Ichiru no supo muy bien que hacer ni que decir en aquel momento. En los ojos de ella podía ver con claridad que en verdad creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Maria lo consideraba su amigo, a pesar de todos los problemas que le había causado y los que seguramente estarían por venir. Para ella, él se había convertido en algo importante y eso lo aterraba a la vez que le parecía asombrosamente agradable.

Ichiru le sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, no creo que tu método de elegir amigos sea el más acertado, pero gracias de todos modos —le dijo él con cierta incomodidad—. Tú también te has convertido en una… buena amiga. Espero poder compensarte algún día por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Puedes comenzar a pagar tu deuda haciendo lo que yo te diga y aceptando conocer a esa persona sin hacer preguntas innecesarias —le dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Así todo esto sería mucho más fácil.

Sí, pensó Ichiru, aquella era la Maria que había aprendido a conocer en aquellos días. Bastante poquita cosa en apariencia, pero una verdadera manipuladora por dentro. Como podían engañar las apariencias.

—Tú ganas, tú ganas. Pero aun me quedan dos preguntas así que no intentes escaquearte —le advirtió muy serio—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que él es parte de mi familia? Descarta lo físico, porque es lo más obvio y no es completamente fiable. Estoy seguro de que para que te hayas arriesgado tanto debe haber algo mucho más importante.

—La historia de ambos —respondió ella sin dudar—. Parte de las cosas que me has contado concuerdan con las cosas que sé de él. Existen demasiadas coincidencias entre ambos como para que sean solamente eso, coincidencias. Estoy segura de que son familia aunque no comprendo el motivo de que terminaran separados.

Ichiru podría hacerle un listado de los miles de motivos que podían existir para que una familia perdiera el contacto, pero no quería empañar aquella pequeña llamita de esperanza que veía brillar en sus ojos. Dejaría que Maria siguiera con su ilusión de devolverle un lazo con su familia, aunque él no lo necesitara. O quizás, le dijo una vocecita en su interior, aquella reticencia que sentía se debiera solo a que temía lo que pudiera encontrarse. Que le asustara volver a sufrir lo mismo que de pequeño cuando pensaba que estaba completamente solo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ichiru? —le preguntó ella visiblemente preocupada—. Pareces… angustiado.

Hacía años que no se sentía así, con aquella sensación de ambigüedad y desesperación por saber más. Y no le gustaba. Haría aquello solo por darle el gusto a Maria y después se olvidaría de todo eso. Fuera esa persona su familiar o no, para él no tenía la menor importancia porque su prioridad era ayudar a Shizuka. No quería ni necesitaba a nadie más. Él se bastaba solo.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Supongo que me encuentro un poco ansioso por todo lo que me has dicho —reconoció en parte y levantó tres dedos de su mano derecha—. Tercera y última pregunta. Ya me has dado a entender que es un hombre, sin embargo dudo que sea mi padre porque él esta muerto, en ese caso, ¿quién es el hombre misterioso? ¿Un primo, un tío…?

Por un momento, pensó que ella no le iba a responder. Maria lo miró atentamente con sus ojos plateados clavados en él y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sabía que aquella había sido una pregunta arriesgada y lo más probable fuera que no se la contestara, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Sin embargo, cuando ella sujetó su manó, la infinita tristeza que reflejaba su mirada lo aterró, como si estuviera de espaldas a un abismo y en cualquier momento fueran a darle el empujón final que lo hiciera caer.

—El… el chico del que te he hablado, Ichiru, es tu hermano —le dijo ella finalmente—. Tienes un hermano que te ha creído muerto durante once años.

Un salto al vacio, pensó él, hubiera sido mucho mejor que eso, porque en aquel momento, le hubiera gustado haber muerto realmente.

* * *

Zero miró el reloj y comprobó que ya llevaban casi dos horas de viaje. Estaba un poco cansado, así que decidió que en el próximo pueblo que pasaran harían una parada para poder estirar las piernas y comer algo.

Cuando había hablado con Kaien esa mañana, se había abstenido de informarle sobre sus planes de regresar a casa, y aunque aquello en parte lo hacía sentirse culpable, ya no podía soportar más la sensación de estarse dejando arrastras constantemente por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Después de lo ocurrido con Kaito, estaba más dispuesto que nunca a darle una solución definitiva a todo lo que Shizuka Hiou había comenzado años atrás.

Al pensar en ella, nuevamente una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. La carta de su padre para Yagari no había hecho más que acrecentar sus dudas, no solo por la información codificada que esta contenía y que solo le había dado dolores de cabeza, sino por el hecho de insinuar que aquella mujer no era nada comparado con lo que había detrás de ella.

¿Qué significaba eso realmente?

Zero sabía que ella era la responsable del asesinato de su familia y lo tranquilizaba poder culparla por eso. Tener un nombre y un rostro a quien atribuirle aquel pecado le daba de cierto modo paz, pero si las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, significaba que existía alguien más que era el verdadero culpable de todo aquello. Alguien más a quien odiar y desear destruir, pero… él no quería seguir más con aquella venganza interminable. Estaba cansado y ansiaba tener tranquilidad, algo que de momento parecía imposible. ¡Maldición!

Observó de reojo a Yuki que dormía tranquilamente a su lado y deseó por un momento dar la vuelta y regresar con ella a la casa de sus padres. Esconderse del mundo y sus interminables problemas hasta que todo aquello pasara, pero sabía que no era posible y que sobre todo no podría estar en paz consigo mismo hasta que no resolviera aquello. Pero era una fantasía agradable.

Curiosamente, el lugar al que menos deseaba regresar, se había terminado convirtiendo en una especia de refugio para ambos. Durante aquellos pocos días, por unos cuantos momentos se habían podido olvidar de casi todas las cosas que los preocupaban y concentrarse solo en ellos y en lo que sentían. Habían dado un importante paso adelante en su relación, convirtiéndola del algún modo en un compromiso entre ambos.

Un compromiso.

Suspiró frustrado al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana cuando Yuki hiso aquel comentario sobre el matrimonio. En un comienzo, él se había quedado completamente impactado por la idea, porque no era su intención que ella interpretará así sus palabras, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que quizás en el fondo sí esperaba llegar a un compromiso tan importante en algún momento de su vida. Para él, el concepto de familia se había hecho un poco difuso durante sus últimos años y jamás se había permitido pensar en formar él mismo una, pero era lógico que Yuki si lo hubiera hecho, o de otro modo jamás habría accedido a casarse con Kuran. Pero había roto ese compromiso por él, entonces, ¿debía compensarla del mismo modo? No lo sabía, pero sí tenía claro que la idea de formar lazos con alguien ya no le perturbaba tanto como antes.

Quizas, cuando todo aquello terminara, por fin podrían pensar en aquello, como le había sugerido ella… O quizás tendrían que hacerlo más pronto de lo que esperaban si Yuki realmente se había quedado embarazada.

Dios, no había sido capaz de decírselo, pensó avergonzado Zero. Entre lo del accidente de Kaito, la carta de su padre y los miles de problemas que parecían aparecer uno tras otro, no había sido capaz de encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y prepararla para lo que podría ocurrir. La miró nuevamente, y con cuidado de no despertarla le acarició la mejilla.

¿Sería tan terrible que las cosas se dieran así entre ellos? No lo sabía, porque hasta que la relación de ambos había comenzado a desbordarse, Zero jamás había hecho planes con ella a futuro, ya que siempre había asumido que terminaría casada con Kuran, pero ahora Yuki era su responsabilidad y él estaña dispuesto a aceptarla, el problema consistía en que la mayor parte de las veces ni él mismo sabía como llevar su vida. En aquel momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener un padre a quien preguntarle que hacer, porque aunque Kaien había suplido casi completamente aquella faceta, tener que hablar con él sobre Yuki no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño o te quedarás con esa cara para siempre —le dijo Yuki y sonrió somnolienta mientras se ponía ligeramente de lado en el asiento del coche y lo miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Quieres que cambiemos un poco de lugares y conduzca yo? Pareces cansado, Zero. A papá no le gustará verte así.

Él sujetó su mano y se la llevo a los labios para besarla antes de volver a centrar su atención en la carretera.

—A Kaien simplemente no le gustará vernos allí, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. En el próximo sitio que paremos comeremos algo y te dejaré conducir a ti. Creo que sí me vendría bien dormir un par de horas.

—No es necesario que te pongas tan nervioso por lo que pueda ocurrir. Estoy segura de que Kaito saldrá bien de esto y sobre lo que la carta de tu padre, tenemos que confiar en que Yagari podrá resolverlo o por lo menos aclarar parte del misterio, ¿no te parece?

—Lo sé, pero odio sentirme tan impotente ante las cosas. Además, el saber lo mucho que se enfadaran Kaien y Yagari cuando sepan que desobedecimos sus órdenes no me ayuda a tranquilizarme —volvió a mirarla y frunció nuevamente el ceño—. Y siéntate bien, ¿quieres? Eso es peligroso.

Zero la oyó protestar mientras volvía ha acomodarse en el asiento y luego buscaba en el bolso su móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensajes. Se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le puso un pedazo de chocolate en la boca sin darle tiempo ni a protestar, así que se limitó a aceptarlo y masticarlo.

—A pesar de lo malo que estás siendo conmigo, soy generosa y lo compartiré contigo —le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se metía en la boca su propio trozo—. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te tiene tan preocupado, Zero? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando no me has dicho toda la verdad y sé que todo lo que ha pasado no es lo único que te inquieta.

Podía mentirle o intentar evadir el tema, se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba distraído el resto de los coches que avanzaban junto a ellos. Ya tenían tantas cosas en las que pensar que sumarle a Yuki esa preocupación le parecía egoísta, pero de todos modos ella también tenía derecho a saberlo si es que ya no se lo había planteado. Pero aunque fuera una tontería, sentía que si lo expresaba en voz alta sus temores podrían volverse realidad.

—¿Has pensado en… la posibilidad de que… bueno… podamos tener un hijo? —le soltó al fin Zero y notó con espantó como el calor le abrasaba las mejillas. Miró a Yuki que estaba observándolo incrédula.

—¿Quieres… que tengamos un bebé? —le preguntó ella confundida y divertida—. Zero, lo del matrimonio no lo decía en broma, pero tampoco es para que te lo tomes con tanta prisa, de verdad. Yo no quería…

—¡Maldición, Yuki! Me refiero a que quizás en estos momentos ya estés embarazada de mí.

—Ah… bueno, no lo había pensado —reconoció ella un poco avergonzada.

Zero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ante aquella posibilidad ella no montaría un ataque de histeria ni le echaría la culpa de nada, pero aquel repentino silencio lo inquietó aun más. Yuki miraba distraídamente por la ventana, pero cuando el buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, lo miró curiosa.

—No quiero que te enfades ni que te preocupes por nada. De verdad, no quiero… —Zero suspiró frustrado—. No sé que es lo que estas pensando. Y me asusta. Todo esto de cierto modo me aterra.

Yuki le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos.

—A mí también, pero quiero pensar en los aspectos positivos —le dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio—. Tendrías a alguien más a quien amar, Zero. Alguien a quien querer incondicionalmente. Y después de todo lo que has perdido, no creo que nadie se lo merezca más que tú. Creo que sería aquello que compensara realmente todo lo malo y algún día, me gustaría poder hacerte ese regalo.

Alguien más a quien amar, ¿eh? Zero dejó que las palabras de Yuki fueran calmando los miedos de su cabeza y se le fueran deslizando poco a poco al corazón. La sentía a su lado como tantas otras veces, compartiendo en silencio aquel momento.

Alguien más a quien amar, se dijo, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del camino. Pero notó que inevitablemente una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra…

* * *

Shizuka oyó los pasos que se acercaban a su puerta y esperó ansiosa saber de quien se trataba. Aquel era su tercer día de larga espera después del ataque a Kaname, pero hasta ese momento, aquel maldito no se había presentado para hablar con ella. Seguramente esperaba que la incertidumbre aumentara su preocupación. No tenía ni la menor idea de que ya nada podía asustarla. Morir sería un regalo.

La rápida llamada a la puerta la decepcionó un poco porque le dio a conocer inmediatamente la identidad de su visitante. Takuma Ichijo le parecía un joven agradable y había sido atento y amable con ella a pesar de la difícil situación en la que ambos se encontraban. No podía comprender como aquel muchacho había terminado trabajando bajo las órdenes de alguien como Kuran, pero aunque lo lamentara mucho, si llegado el momento tenía que librarse también de él, lo haría. Sin posteriores remordimientos de conciencia.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar más de la cuenta hoy, Shizuka, pero te traigo buenas noticias. Kaname podrá atenderte —le dijo Ichijo con una leve sonrisa—. Si me haces el favor de acompañarme…

—Que magnánimo de su parte. Me sorprende que tu jefe haya accedido a complacerme tan rápido —le contestó ella con sutil ironía, pero se puso de pie y lo siguió fuera de la habitación—. Yo en su lugar habría retesado más este encuentro. Ya sabes, por generar ansiedad y todo eso. Con su espera no ha hecho más que contrariarme un poco.

—Kaname no intentaría hacer que tu estancia en su casa sea desagradable —se apresuró a responder Takuma, pero negó con la cabeza frustrado al ver su mirada de incredulidad—. Realmente no sé que pretende hacer contigo.

—Lo mismo que hace contigo, Ichijo. Utilizarme —ella sonrió y se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver la incomodidad que se reflejaba en los ojos del muchacho. Lo tomó del brazo para seguir su camino y notó la tensión que lo recorrió—. Por cierto, ¿ya está mejor su herida?

Durante aquellos días de exilio, su único contacto con el mundo exterior se había limitado a las esporádicas visitas de Takuma. Ante su insistente pedido de ver a Kaname, él simplemente la tranquilizaba diciéndole que este estaba demasiado ocupado y que en cuanto pudiese le daría algo de tiempo. Ichijo jamás le mencionó que el verdadero motivo de aquel retraso había sido un pequeño incidente. Uno bastante sangriento.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —comenzó a preguntarle él, pero suspiró resignado y se apartó el rubio cabello del rostro antes de mirarla con ojos entrecerrados—. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

—¿No te lo ha dicho acaso Kuran? Supongo que no, pero aquello fue un incidente sin importancia. Podría decirse que solo ha sido una pequeña advertencia para que él sepa a quien se enfrenta realmente.

—¡Podrías haberlo matado! —le recriminó Takuma indignado.

—Si lo hubiese querido muerto, querido, ya lo estaría. Créeme —le dijo ella y acarició su mejilla—. No es necesario que me escoltes. Puedo recorrer el resto del camino yo sola. Que nadie nos moleste, por favor, Ichijo.

Apresuró el paso y no se molestó en llamar a la puerta para avisar de su llegada. Al parecer Kaname tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, porque ningún atisbo de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando la vio entrar. Sonrió educadamente y le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento.

—Mmmm… te has recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero no me sorprende —reconoció Shizuka con tranquilidad—. ¿Te gustó mi pequeña sorpresa? Cuando entré en tu habitación y te vi tan expuesto y vulnerable, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Supongo que es el instinto animal.

—¿Es esta tu forma de cobrarte venganza? Porque no me parece muy inteligente de tu parte. Hemos hecho un trato, sí, pero aun tengo tu vida en mis manos, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas, Shizuka? Él te quiere muerta.

—Y seguramente tú también, pero me necesitas tanto… No te enfades, Kaname, tómalo con calma y sé un buen contrincante. Ojo por ojo, ¿recuerdas? Tú me has lastimado a mí y yo te devuelvo el favor —le dijo ella con fingida dulzura. Él la miró furioso.

—Si vuelves ha intentar lastimarme, te mataré yo mismo, víbora. Y te juro que no será una muerte limpia y rápida.

—Comprendido. Ahora, ¿qué ocurre con la información que te he pedido sobre Kiryu? Ya han pasado varios días y te dije que solo tendrías dos semanas de mi tiempo. No cambiaré el plazo por tu ineficacia.

La satisfacción que sintió al ver como la furia de Kuran iba en aumento le alegró el día. Era cierto que ya no tenía casi nada que perder, pero atacarlo de aquella forma había sido una maniobra arriesgada a pesar del regocijo que sintió. Si Kaname no la necesitara tan desesperadamente para eliminar a Zero, seguramente la habría torturado hasta la muerte.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo al tiempo que lanzaba sobre su escritorio una carpeta que ella se apresuró a tomar—. Si necesitas algo más puedes pedírmelo directamente. Le he dicho a Takuma que tienes permitido salir de tu habitación algunas horas al día pero debes tener cuidado de que nadie más te vea, ¿lo has comprendido?

—Perfectamente —le respondió ella y abrió la carpeta. Cuando vio la fotografía del chico a quien debía matar notó como se le oprimía el pecho por la pena que la embargó y la rabia que sentía hacia Kuran amenazó son salir a la superficie, pero se contuvo. Zero se parecía tanto a Ichiru…—. Tendré que pensar en el modo de poder quedarme a solas con él. Si fuera un asesinato rápido no tendría problemas, pero lo que tú deseas llevará un poco más de tiempo. Y lo hace más peligroso para ambos.

—Solamente limítate ha hacer tu trabajo, Shizuka. Mataste a toda su familia a sangre fría, ¿qué tanto trabajo puede darte un solo chico?

Los recuerdos de aquella noche la bombardearon. Aquella había sido la última vez que mató a alguien y se juró no hacerlo nunca más en su vida. Todo resultó darse de un modo tan horrible… Aquellos que decían que matar una y otra vez se hacía cada vez más fácil no tenían ni la menor idea. Cada uno de aquellos muertos se había llevado un pedazo de su alma que no recuperaría jamás. Y tendría que romper su promesa, porque tendría que cargar con una última muerte en su conciencia.

Ella le sonrió con petulancia, intentando que de aquel modo no se notara lo angustiada y triste que se sentía.

—Tienes razón, no tendré problemas con él. Además, como te he dicho, Zero Kiryu y yo tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar —Shizuka se puso de pie ansiosa por salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Después de aquella conversación, solo deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y luchar contra sus fantasmas—. Cuando tenga listo mi plan, te lo haré saber.

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando Kaname volvió a llamarla. Ella se giró pero no se acercó hasta él, conservando la distancia que los separaba porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría perder la compostura.

—Siempre me he preguntado el motivo por el que lo dejaste vivo —le preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad—. Todos tus trabajos fueron excepcionalmente limpios. Ningún fallo, entonces, ¿por qué Kiryu? ¿Qué viste en él que no terminaste aquello que ya habías comenzado?

Si Kaname le hubiera exigido una respuesta, lo más probable es que no se la hubiera dado. Muchas veces, ella misma se negaba a reconocer el verdadero motivo que la había impulsado a dejar a los dos chicos de los Kiryu con vida. Intentó matarlos a ambos, sin embargo…

—Porque se estaba muriendo y a pesar de ello no tenía miedo por él mismo —le dijo ella con tranquilidad—. Y pensé… pensé que si era lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a todo eso y salir adelante, se convertiría algún día en un hombre extraordinario. Dime, Kaname, ¿lo ha hecho?

No esperó la respuesta y se apresuró a salir del despacho. Cuando oyó el golpe en la puerta y el sonido del cristal al romperse, una cansada sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Claro que lo había hecho, y Kaname Kuran lo sabía. Por ese motivo lo quería muerto.

* * *

Después de un día agotador junto a Yagari, Kaien entró en su casa dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer antes de regresar junto a su amigo. Aun no eran las cinco de la tarde, lo que le daba al menos tres horas de cierta tranquilidad en aquellos momentos de caos.

Oyó voces fuera de casa. No quería parecer un paranoico, pero después de lo ocurrido con el chico de Yagari, prefería no arriesgarse. Esta dispuesto a salir en busca de su pistola cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía perfectamente quienes habían regresado. ¡Los iba a castigar de por vida!

—¡Papá, ya estamos en casa! —gritó Yuki nada más abrir la puerta y corrió a la cocina donde Kaien la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado. Ella lo abrazó sonriendo—. Te he extrañado muchísimo. ¿No te alegras de vernos?

Él dirigió su mirada confundida a Zero que acababa de entrar tras ella. A pesar de lo determinado que parecía, pudo apreciar que su hijo de todos modos se sentía un poco culpable por haberle desobedecido.

—Claro que me alegra que estén de regreso —abrazó a Yuki un momento antes de separarse de ella y dirigirse hacia le chico que lo miraba taciturno. También lo abrazó, y para su sorpresa no intentó poner distancia entre ellos como en otras ocasiones. Zero parecía tan necesitado de consuelo…—. Eh, tranquilo, hijo. Las cosas no están tan mal como crees.

—Necesito ver a Kaito…

—Iremos más tarde. No creo que puedas verlo hoy porque aun está un poco complicado, pero podrás hablar con Yagari y saber que ocurre realmente. Hemos averiguado un par de cosas, pero prefiero contártelas cuando él esté presente.

—Aun es temprano y si nos damos prisa… —insistió Yuki.

Kaien comprendió de inmediato que para ella lo principal era mitigar un poco la angustia de Zero. El enfado inicial que había sentido cuando supo que se habían marchado sin decirle nada se había visto aplacado por la preocupación de los días posteriores. Aun se le hacía un poco difícil aceptar completamente la relación que ambos parecían estar forjando pero era más que evidente que ya no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. Yuki y Zero estaban formando su mundo a parte y por primera vez lo estaban dejando a él fuera. Era un poco triste, sin embargo comprendía que era parte de la vida.

—Primero van a comer y a descansar un poco —les dijo con determinación mientras comenzaba a trastear en la cocina hasta encontrar lo necesario para preparar algo de comida—. Y me van a contar que han hecho estos días y porque demonios se fueron sin avisar a nadie. ¿Saben lo mucho que me preocupé por ustedes, chicos? Así que Zero, comienza a dar tus explicaciones ahora mismo. Y Yuki, no quiero oír ni una sola palabra de tus labios hasta que yo lo diga.

Ambos gimieron al unísono. Cuando se giró a mirarlos, se encontró con iguales semblantes de enfado. Y volvían a ser sus chicos, pensó Kaien con cierta nostalgia. No importaba que ya tuvieran más de veinte años ni que los problemas que ahora los aquejaran fueran mucho más complejos que las típicas dificultades adolescentes. No importaba que el tiempo irremediablemente hubiera pasado, para él todo seguía siendo de cierto modo igual.

Pasaron la hora siguiente poniéndose al día con lo ocurrido en el viaje de ellos, la visita a la casa de Zero y lo que habían encontrado allí. Por su parte, Kaien les explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido para provocar el accidente de sus amigos y algunas de las sospechas que surgieron después de este.

Logró que ambos comieran algo mientras platicaban, pero le fue imposible convencerlos de descansar un poco ya que Zero estaba demasiado ansioso como para poder hacerlo. Kaien supuso que lo mejor sería llevarlos pronto al hospital y que una vez estuvieran satisfechos, regresaran a casa para reponerse del viaje.

Los ayudó a bajar las cosas del coche que habían traído y una vez terminado aquello comenzaron a prepararse para ir a encontrarse con Yagari. Al ver la nota sobre una de las estanterías del salón, Kaien recordó el motivo de aquel mensaje y se fue en busca de Zero. Lo vio platicando en la puerta de casa con Yuki. No podía oír lo que decían ya que prácticamente hablaban en susurros y estaban muy juntos, pero solo con observarlos estaba claro que eran asuntos que solo les concernían a ellos. Un mundo aparte, se recordó con un poco de tristeza, sin embargo cuando fue evidente que Zero la iba a besar, se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Aquel seguía siendo su derecho como padre.

Le divirtió bastante ver como se separaban visiblemente incómodos. Yuki se concentró completamente en ponerse el abrigo evitando mirarle en lo posible. Zero, sin embargo seguía atento a él a pesar de lo avergonzado que parecía.

—Nosotros no…

—Esto es para ti, hijo —lo cortó Kaien para no alargar más de lo necesario aquella situación—. Te lo ha dejado una chica. Dice que es urgente el que te contactes con ella lo antes posible.

—¿Qué chica? —le preguntó Yuki con ojos entornados y extremadamente seria—. Papá, ¿quién es esa chica?

—Eh… creo que se llama Maria… ¿Kurenai? —le respondió algo dudoso, sobre todo al ver la expresión de frustración de su hijo. Por el contrario, Yuki parecía furiosa—. Dijo ser compañera de universidad de ambos.

—La voy a matar —murmuró Yuki abriendo la puerta para salir—. Tienen dos minutos para subir al coche o me voy sola.

La vio salir anonadado. ¿Se suponía que aquella era su hija? ¿Pero que demonios le habían pasado? Miró a Zero esperando alguna explicación para aquel incomprensible estallido de malhumor, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó su abrigo para salir.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué Yuki…?

—Déjalo, es una historia un poco larga y complicada —le dijo Zero y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Crees que el motivo de su visita era realmente urgente?

Al recordar la expresión angustiada de aquella muchacha y lo nerviosa que parecía, Kaien supo de inmediato que le ocurría algo importante. No sabía que otros problemas podía tener su chico de momento, pero al parecer Maria Kurenai también formaba parte de ellos. Asintió.

—Creo que sí. Algo en ella resultaba… extraño.

—Comprendo —le dijo con resignación Zero. Parecía visiblemente preocupado—. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Yuki, yo se lo explicaré luego.

Una vez de camino al hospital y viendo el evidente enfado de su hija y los inútiles intentos de Zero por animarla, Kaien no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse enormemente de estar fuera de aquel mundo aparte. Yagari tenía razón, mientras más crecían los chicos, sus problemas lo hacían a la par con ellos.

* * *

Aquel día estaba resultando ser verdaderamente agotador, pensó Zero mientras esperaban la llegada de Yagari junto a Yuki y Kaien. Como suponían, y en parte esperaban, al llegar al hospital no les permitieron ver a Kaito, pero el medico que lo trataba les aseguró que estaba evolucionando bien y que solo había que tener paciencia.

Algo que a él parecía estársele agotando últimamente.

—¿No vas ha hablarme lo que queda del día? —le preguntó a Yuki que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella fingió no oírlo y siguió jugueteando con el móvil—. Yuki, ¿podríamos hablar de esto como adultos?

—No si tu respuesta es que vas a llamarla —ella lo miró enfadada. Luego le dio con rabia un puñetazo en el brazo que le dolió bastante—. Sabía que ibas ha hacerlo. En ocasiones eres tan obvio.

—Si quieres, la puedes llamar tú y preguntarle que quiere —le sugirió Zero. Aunque Yuki no reaccionó alegremente, era evidente que la idea la intrigaba—. Creo que sería bueno saber que se trae entre manos Maria. Aun me sigue preocupando lo ocurrido durante su última visita.

Ella asintió.

—A mi también, lo reconozco pero es que… ¡No quiero que hables con ella! ¿Por qué justamente tenías que gustarle tú? Todo esto me pone de tan malhumor.

Zero tomó su mano y se alegró del hecho de que ella no lo apartara de un manotazo como en sus intentos anteriores. Kaien que estaba sentado un poco apartado de ellos leyendo, los miró disimuladamente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero él decidió ignorarlo.

—Hey, cambia esa cara —le dijo suavidad logrando que ella se relajara un poquito—. Hablemos con Maria para saber que ocurre realmente y luego nos podemos olvidar de todo esto, ¿te parece? No hay motivos para que te enfades por una tontería así, Yuki. Sobre todo cuando sabes lo que siento por ti.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Está bien. Puedes hablar con ella para saber que es lo que desea, pero después quiero que…

Zero notó como alguien le apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro y lo sacudía un poco. Levantó el rostro enfadado y se encontró con Yagari que lo observaba igual de serio.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, chicos, pero necesito hablar un minuto con este idiota —les dijo a ambos antes de volver a mirarlo enojado—. ¿Por qué demonios has regresado? Tu padre te dijo que no volvieras aun, chico.

—Tenía que ver a Kaito.

—Que idiota eres, Zero. Pero ya están aquí, así que no se puede hacer nada —Yagari fijó su atención en Yuki que se encontraba sentada mirándolos curiosa—. ¿Es verdad lo que me ha contado Kaien? ¿Estuvieron merodeando por casa de este? —le preguntó señalándole con la barbilla a Zero.

—Algo así —le dijo Yuki. Se puso de pie, y como aun estaban tomados de la mano, tiró de Zero para que él hiciera lo mismo y así escapara un poco del agarre de Yagari. Se lo agradeció—. Pudimos buscar algo de información, pero no hayamos gran cosa aunque aun falta muchísimo por revisar… Pero bueno, necesito hablar con Yori, así que los dejaré un momento. Regreso enseguida.

Zero la vio alejarse unos cuantos metros para poder hablar con su amiga por móvil. Cuando ella lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron, le sonrió para darle confianza. Claramente le estaba dando el espacio suficiente para que pudiera confiarle a Yagari lo que había ocurrido pero permanecería lo bastante cerca para estar con él si la necesitaba. Dios, ¿qué iba ha hacer con ella?

—Así que finalmente es tu novia —le dijo Yagari. Evidentemente no esperaba una confirmación—. Me alegro, no has elegido tan mal después de todo. Podría haber sido peor.

—Si Kaien te oye decir eso…

—Me mataría, pero tú eres un buen chico y no se lo contarás —le señaló las sillas de la sala de espera y se sentó esperando que él hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta realmente? Pareces preocupado.

Aunque la idea de dejar aquello en manos de Yagari aun lo inquietaba, Zero se sacó del bolsillo del abrigo la carta que le había dejado su padre y se le tendió. Yuki no lo sabía, pero había hecho una copia de ambas notas. Le había prometido intentar confiar en los demás, pero él también intentaría buscar respuestas a su modo. Existían malas costumbres que eran difíciles de erradicar.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron en completo silencio, asimilando un poco todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. De cierto modo, Zero podía hacerse una idea de lo que aquello significaría para Yagari, porque para él mismo esa carta había sido una revelación, entonces, ¿cómo le afectaría al hombre que había tardado once años en leerla?

—¿De donde la has sacado? —le preguntó Yagari—. He estado catorce veces en esa casa durante estos once años y nunca…

Zero lo miró brevemente y se sintió culpable por ser el causante de aquel sufrimiento. Sabía que él jamás lo admitiría, pero podía notar el profundo sentimiento de derrota que embargaba a Yagari. ¿En cuantas ocasiones no se había sentido él así?

—No te hubiera servido de nada —Zero se recostó en la silla estirando las piernas y cerró los ojos—. Solo fue suerte. Mi padre tenía sus pequeños secretos, ¿sabes? Lo recordé y ¡bingo! Creo que no tuvo tiempo de hacértela llegar. Lo de aquella noche fue… sorpresivo.

—¿Encontraste algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes para que sirven esos números?

Zero abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver como Yagari leía una y otra vez aquel trozo de papel. Estaba intrigado… y frustrado.

—Por el momento no me dice nada, pero haré lo que pueda —le dijo y lo miró preocupado—. Supongo que quieres ayudar, ¿verdad?

Aquello sí lo sorprendió enormemente, sobre todo porque desde el comienzo Yagari no había hecho más que intentar apartarlo del caso. Zero intentó aparentar calma y asintió.

—Me he traído algunas de las cosas de mi padre. Con Yuki no teníamos tiempo de revisarlo todo y pensamos que podía ser era una buena idea. Quizas algo sirva, o quizás no. Pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿no crees?

—En esto todo es posible. Y muchas veces no sirve de nada, lo cual sabes bien —Yagari lo miró detenidamente logrando que Zero se pusiera nervioso. Luego le sonrió con cansancio—. Te pareces bastante a él, ¿sabes? Hablas como él, piensas como él y muchas veces actúas como solía hacerlo él. Es… agradable y doloroso a la vez, porque cada vez que te veo me recuerda lo mucho que le fallé. Esa es una herida con la que cargaré toda mi vida.

Notó la mano de Yagari sobre su cabeza, como solía hacer cuando él era niño. Sus palabras le habían formado un nudo en la garganta y no sabía que podía contestar a aquello. Los recuerdos que tenía sobre su padre estaban un poco difusos y algo alterados por los años. Para él y para su hermano siempre había sido eso, su padre. Un hombre que trabajaba mucho, pasaba bastante fuera de casa pero que cuando le era posible intentaba estar todo el tiempo posible con ellos. Zero nunca se había preguntado como era la imagen que otras personas podían tener de él, y el hecho que pensaran que ambos se parecían lo hacia sentir… extraño.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Parecía como si en aquel momento todo pareciera desbordarlo. No sabía como ni por qué, pero el hecho de haber regresado a la casa que compartió con su familia y su relación con Yuki estaban haciendo estragos en el férreo control que tenía sombre sus sentimientos.

—Sobre lo de Kaito… —le dijo a Yagari intentando centrar nuevamente sus pensamientos y cortar aquella avalancha de sentimentalismo—. Kaien dice que tienes algo de información.

—Sí. Alguien lo estuvo siguiendo, cosa que ya sabes, pero curiosamente nada me ha conducido a Shizuka Hiou pero sí hacia una fuente desconocida que se ha quedado en nada —Touga jugueteó con el papel que tenía entre las manos—. Puede ser que quien esté detrás de este asunto sea la misma persona que ha controlado a esa mujer durante todo este tiempo. Alguien más peligros y poderoso que el resto.

—El verdadero asesino de mi familia.

Yagari lo miró sorprendido, pero no intentó negar aquello ni hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque seguramente pensaba lo mismo. Zero estaba considerando la posibilidad de decirle que opinaba de aquel asunto, pero la llegada del medico que se dirigía hacia ellos los puso en alerta.

Vio a Yagari ponerse del pie y desaparecer junto a Kaien, que lo había seguido, por uno de aquellos pasillos, al tiempo que sintió a Yuki sentarse junto a él y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él buscó su mano para poder entrelazarlas. Necesitaba tanto su cercanía en aquel momento…

—¿Qué ha dicho el medico? —le preguntó ella.

—Que Kaito ha recuperado el conocimiento.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —Yuki lo miró con creciente alarma en sus ojos oscuros.

—Sí, eso es bueno —le dijo Zero con una sonrisa—. De hecho, es estupendo.

—Me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo.

Y él también, pensó Zero notando como por fin se aligeraba aquella carga que le había estaba oprimiendo el pecho durante días. Kaito se pondría bien y pronto descubrirían a quien estaba tras todo aquello para poder ponerle fin de una vez por todos. Y después… después podría pensar al fin en su futuro.

Con Yuki.

* * *

_Bueno, casi al filo de terminar el jueves, pero jueves al fin y al cabo para subir el capítulo trece de este fanfic, esta semana sin muchos hechos relevantes pero si necesarios para los capítulos siguientes._

_Espero que tras la aparición del capítulo 87 del manga para las que lo sigan (doy por hecho que la mayoría), las Zeki como yo estén un poco más contentas, aunque siguen apareciendo más y más dudas. Que larga se hará la espera hasta el 88._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejan algún comentario. _

_**Meel Fozthii:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Bueno, como habías supuesto, Kaname no puede morir en este momento, pero sí me parecía justo que Shizuka se vengará de él de cierta forma., por decirlo de algún modo, ojo por ojo. Lo del bebé (que controvertido se ha vuelto el tema), de momento sigue sin estar claro así que no puedo afirmar o negar nada. Y sobre Kaito, reconozco que hasta casi finalizar el capítulo pensé en matarlo, pero mi corazoncito de fan pudo esta vez mucho más que el de escritora y simplemente no pude hacerlo. Además, aun no necesito para algo importante._

_**Vampyr:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, te lo agradezco de corazón. El problema con la universidad es que no todas las semanas son iguales, así que puedo tener alguna con mucho tiempo y otras en que me quiero subir por las paredes de frustración, y de ahí mis atrasos, algo que no me gusta porque intento ser puntual. En todo caso, puede que en diciembre (si no he terminado aun) tenga que pedirles más paciencia, pero aun todo está en veremos. Y muchas gracias también por seguir leyendo._

_**Linwen:** Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Sobre la carta de los números, es importante, sí, y por eso va a demorar un poquito en resolverse por completo aquel asunto. En el caso de Kaito, simplemente no pude matarlo (me gusta demasiado), así que de momento las teclas de mi pc siguen limpias de sangre. Y sobre el controversial tema "bebé", solo queda esperar, esperar y esperar._

_**Neko589:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Mis vacaciones de verano recién comenzaran en enero, así que aun quedan un par de meses para pensar en algo y ver si resulta._

_**Kiriegrati:** Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia (que ha resultado bastante más larga de lo que espera en un comienzo) y me alegra saber que te sigue gustando. El tan esperado reencuentro de Zero e Ichiru ya será durante el próximo capítulo, así que haber que tal resulta._

_**Taormina:** Sí, la universidad resulta en ocasiones agotadora, pero por lo pronto si no puedo actualizar una semana por algún motivo, intentaré informarlo con anterioridad. Me alegra que la escena te haya gustado, por lo general intento poner algo de diversión en alguna parte de la historia para que no sea todo tanto drama o vamos a terminar todos con depresión (me incluyo en esto). Lo de la familia de Zero ha sido muy difícil de escribir, ya que como comentas, Hino no ha dado casi nada de información así que me ha tocado sufrir esperando no desviarme mucho. Lo de la famosa nota de los números, aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos y complicaciones para resolver aquello, así que paciencia. Sobre Kaito, definitivamente no pude matarlo aunque cruzó por mi cabeza (por lo menos yo hubiera sufrido demasiado), así que espero que con eso te sientas más tranquila. Sobre lo del cabello de Yuki, lo siento, descuido de mi parte, pero como es mi primer fanfic se me ha hecho difícil asumir que los personajes no se les conoce para presentarlos como corresponde (que es lo que se suele hacer en otras clases de historias con personajes X). En este caso, he dejado caer en el capítulo de hoy que tiene el cabello corto (será problema mío, pero inevitablemente imaginarla con cabello largo me recuerda a interminables capítulos con Kaname). En capítulos próximos tendrás una descripción más exacta, lo prometo._

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto. Sobre lo de Kaito espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado algo, si no, tienes toda la libertad de preguntar lo que desees._

_**Yahiro:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Como le he comentado antes a Taormina, intento que por lo menos haya algo divertido entre drama y drama, o vamos a acabar esta historia todas muy estresadas. Sobre tus dudas, bueno, de momento se resuelven unas y aparecen otras, pero doy por asegurado que de aquí al final se aclaran todas. Lo prometo. Lo del pasado de Yuki, ya me había extrañado que nadie me preguntara nada, pero… sí, hay un asunto muy complicado allí también que tendrá que resolverse. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y espero que hayas tenido una buena semana con tus estudios. Confío en que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y sobre las estadísticas, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta. Como he comentado, lo de escribir fanfic es algo nuevo, así que de momento voy por el método de "ensayo y error" en todo, desde lo que escribo, hasta el manejarme con la pagina en sí. Pero alegra saber que muchos se interesen en la historia como para gastar unos minutitos semanales en ella. Y se agradece de corazón por supuesto a todas ustedes que dejan cometarios._

_**Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final. Bueno, aparte y como he comentado, sobre el tema "bebé" no hay nada claro de momento, así que solo queda esperar como avance la historia y finalmente lo que salga de mi cabeza llegado el momento._

_**ShadowDancer:**__ Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Sobre lo de Kaito, como has podido leer ya no corre peligro, así que puedes respirar tranquila, y tienes razón, lo de Yagari resultó ser bastante triste (problemas de mi humor pesimista de la semana pasada). Lo de Kaname y Shizuka, bueno, como comenté anteriormente entre ellos hay mucho rencor así que se complicaran bastante las cosas, pero se necesitan demasiado para llegar a matarse realmente (de momento, claro). Lo de la carta, hasta los próximos capítulos seguirá siendo un enigma y sobre la no aparición de Ichiru en el capítulo anterior fue porque no tenía como involucrarlo en los hechos que estaba sucediendo en esos días, pero en este ha aparecido y su encuentro con Zero ya será en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquellos que se enfrentan:**

—Me alegra que ya estés levantada. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

Yuki miró a Zero sintiéndose terriblemente envidiosa al verlo tan descansado. Ella había pasado una noche muy mala por estar adolorida tras el viaje y las preocupaciones crecientes de todos los problemas que parecían pender sobre sus cabezas. Además, el hecho de haber dormido sin él también se le hiso inquietantemente extraño. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan sola después de haber pasado solo cuatro noches juntos? Si tenía en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida no había dormido con nadie, cuatro noches era un porcentaje muy pequeño para acostumbrarse a algo, ¿o no? En fin, aquello no tenía caso.

—No sé si quiero ser tu ayudante hoy. Me siento aun muy cansada —Yuki se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¿No podemos quedarnos en casa?

Zero le acarició el cabello y la besó en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no; hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer con urgencia. Toma —le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba algo envuelto en un paño oscuro.

Por un breve instante, ella se ilusionó pensando que era un obsequio, sin embargo el ver el contenido del paquete soltó un gritito antes de dejarlo caer.

—¡Maldición, Yuki! ¡No hagas eso!

—¿Qué… qué… es esto? —le preguntó nerviosa mirando aquella cosa que seguía en el piso. Zero la recogió y volvió a ofrecérsela. Ella no la aceptó.

—Por si no lo sabes, es una pistola —le dijo él con paciencia.

—¡Sí lo sé, idiota! Lo que no comprendo es por qué me la estás dando a mí. ¡Yo no sé disparar, Zero! De hecho, por si nunca te lo ha dejado claro, detesto las armas; así que, ¡aléjala de mí!

Él se acercó hasta el escritorio para dejar la pistola en un sitio seguro, sin embargo se quedó de pie allí un momento más de lo necesario dándole la espalda. Cuando se volteó a mirarla sus ojos le observaron detenidamente, como si quisieran encontrar… algo sospechoso. Yuki se sintió inquieta.

Ella estaba tentada de preguntarle que pasaba, pero él la tomó de la mano hasta llevarla a la cama donde se dejó caer y la instó a sentarse en su regazo. Yuki temía haberlo enfadado, pero sorprendentemente Zero parecía debatirse entre la diversión por su reacción y la preocupación. Pero de todos modos ella seguía percibiendo algo extraño en él, como una especie de rabia contenida que bullía muy en el fondo pero que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Aun así, lo dejó pasar.

—Lo sé, y por ese motivo voy a enseñarte a usarla —le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. Necesito saber que podrás defenderte si en algún momento es necesario que lo hagas. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

Yuki jamás en su vida había utilizado un arma. Su padre tenía una, claro, y desde muy joven se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Zero portara una, pero no le gustaba. La verdad era que le provocaban terror, entonces, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de usar una pistola para herir a alguien? De solo pensarlo se le contraía el estómago de los nervios. No, no podría hacerlo, pero Zero…

—No, esto no va a funcionar. Lo sé —le dijo ella al tiempo que escondía el rostro en su cuello—. Jamás podría apuntar a alguien y mucho menos dispararle. ¡Zero, solo pensar en eso me parece horrible! No sé como tú…

—No es fácil —le dijo él con voz queda—, pero llegado el momento de elegir entre la vida de otra persona y la de alguien a quien amas o la tuya, te aseguro que la elección es clara.

Y ella lo creía, pero eso no le ayudaba a superar su creciente temor. Pero, si realmente llegaba un momento en que la diferencia entre la vida de alguien que ella quería dependiera de ella, ¿podría ser realmente útil? Todo aquello le parecía muy difícil de asimilar, pero Zero tenía razón en sugerir que en ocasiones era necesario dejar de lado los miedos y los sentimientos por proteger a otros.

—Tenías catorce años la primera vez que te vi disparar —le dijo Yuki sintiendo cierta nostalgia ante aquel inesperado recuerdo—. Siempre me pregunté si lo que le había ocurrido a tu familia fue lo que te impulsó a aprender a utilizar un arma. Creo que en ese entonces lo comprendía un poco aunque no me lo dijeras, pero de todos modos odiaba a Yagari por enseñarte aquello. Hubiera preferido que te quedaras en casa y pasaras el tiempo conmigo.

Zero suspiró.

—No quería sentirme desprotegido nunca más y Yagari lo sabía, por eso accedió a enseñarme cuando se lo pedí. Y Kaien, bueno… él no estaba tan de acuerdo porque creía que era aun demasiado pequeño, pero supongo que también era consiente de que terminaría aprendiendo ha hacerlo con supervisión o sin ella. Optó por lo más seguro para mí.

Ella también lo creía, pues muchas de las decisiones concernientes a Zero que había tomado su padre a lo largo de los años, se debían más a la necesidad que a lo que él hubiera deseado. El chico que estaba junto a ella no había tenido una vida completamente normal y eso quedaba claro tanto en su manera de ver la vida como en su forma de actuar.

—Creo que voy a arrepentirme el resto de mi existencia por tomar esta decisión, pero lo haré —le dijo Yuki decidida y se puso de pie. Miró a Zero que aun seguía sentado en la cama—. Cuando todo esto acabe creo que me sentiré sumamente feliz, y no solo porque sé lo que esto significa para ti, sino por todas las cosas que ha hecho cambiar en nuestras vidas, y lo odio.

Nada más ver la expresión de profundo abatimiento y dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de él, Yuki se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras sin pensar. No podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo esos días, pero por nada del mundo deseaba herir a Zero.

—Yo… lo siento. Lo que he dicho no ha estado bien, lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó ella sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—¿Por decir la verdad? —él sonrió con tristeza—. Después de la muerte de mis padres me he visto rodeado de problemas y dudas, por lo cual lo que ha estado ocurriendo hasta ahora, aunque lo agrava, no lo hace más insoportable de lo que ya era antes; pero para ti… No sabes como odio haberte metido en todos estos líos, Yuki. Daría lo que fuera por poder cambiarlo y que estuvieras nuevamente despreocupada y feliz.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Yuki sabía que le hablaba con sinceridad sobre lo que deseaba para ella. Nunca había dudado del cariño que ambos se tenían, ni cuando eran solo amigos ni mucho menos en ese momento que su relación se había vuelto más profunda e intima, pero inevitablemente todo lo que estaba pasando y el regreso a casa los había puesto algo tristes y melancólicos, como aun mal augurio para un día que había comenzado mal y podía ir a peor.

Luchó por desterrar aquella idea absurda de su cabeza. Seguramente el cansancio y la falta de sueño le estaban afectando más de lo que pensaba, y tenía que ser fuerte por Zero. Se lo había prometido. Así que esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba pareciera sincera, se acercó hasta él y sujetando su rostro con las manos lo besó en los labios. En un principio lo notó distante y temió que la apartara, pero pasados unos segundos, Zero la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso aunque de manera un poco dura. Aun así…

—Venga, tenemos que irnos pronto ya que hay mucho que hacer —Zero le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando Yuki sujetó su mano para evitar que se fuera, la miró intrigado—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber a mí, ¿qué te ocurre a ti, Zero? Pareces… no lo sé… como si algo te perturbara… Sigues siendo tú mismo, lo sé, pero algo en ti parece haber cambiado, como si…

—Déjalo ya, Yuki. No me ocurre nada que no sepas ya, de verdad —él le dio un leve apretón a la mano con la que ella aun lo sujetaba, como si de ese modo pudiera evitar que se separara de su lado—. Supongo que estoy preocupado por ti, por lo de Kaito y la carta de mi padre. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este momento y necesito desconectar un poco de todo esto, así que te enseñaré a utilizar un arma y eso me ayudará a liberar tensión, lo prometo. Venga, se una buena chica y date prisa. Te prepararé el desayuno.

Cuando Zero dejó la habitación, Yuki tuvo la inquietante sensación de que tras esa conversación algo no iba bien entre ellos. ¿Estaría enfadado por sus palabras de hacía unos instantes? Era posible, sin embargo temía que existiera un trasfondo mucho más complejo en todo aquello y eso la asustaba. No quería discutir con él ese día. De hecho, simplemente no podían estar en desacuerdo en un momento tan importante.

Dispuesta a poner de su parte para suavizar las cosas entre ellos, buscó lo que necesitaba para ir al cuarto de baño, pero le llamó la atención ver vibrar su móvil sobre el escritorio. Tenía once llamadas perdidas de Kaname. Suspiró frustrada.

Aquello llevaba repitiéndose desde que habían roto su relación, pero Yuki esperaba sinceramente que en algún momento él desistiera y comprendiera su decisión para que la dejara al fin en paz. Si las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado de mejor modo le habría devuelto las llamadas porque estaba preocupada por él y no podía olvidar el cariño que había existido, pero Kaname la había asustado tanto con su modo de actuar que no se atrevía ha hacerlo, y contarle absolutamente todo lo ocurrido a Zero sería como prender fuego a la pólvora. Con los pocos detalles que sabía, ya se había puesto como loco.

—Zero… —dijo Yuki en un susurró al mirar hacia el escritorio y comprenderlo todo de golpe.

La pistola descansaba inocentemente envuelta en su paño azul oscuro sobre el escritorio y ella maldijo su estúpido miedo que había provocado toda aquella confusión. Seguramente Zero había visto quien la llamaba y se había apresurado a sacar sus propias conclusiones y el hecho de no haberle explicado nunca claramente como había acabado su relación con Kaname solo empeoraba las cosas. Pero, si se lo contaba todo, sabía que él no dudaría en ir a desquitarse por lo que ella había tenido que pasar, y si se quedaba callada y no lo hacía, podía terminar dañando aun más su relación con Zero. ¿Qué hacer?

¡Dios! ¿Como era posible que aun sin estar a su lado Kaname encontrara formas de complicar su vida?

* * *

—Tu puntería es nefasta, no sé que más decirte. Creo que necesitaras muchas horas de práctica, Yuki. O un milagro —le dijo Zero quitándose los audífonos protectores de los oídos. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza—. No tienes confianza al sujetar el arma y cierras los ojos al disparar. ¡No puedes cerrar los ojos si tienes que apuntar a un blanco!

Yuki lo fulminó con la mirada y terminó de guardar las cosas en su bolso. Ambos estaban de mal humor y hambrientos, pero él se había negado tajantemente a terminar la clase hasta que completaron las tres horas. Era consciente de que no estaba siendo justo con ella, pero la necesidad de saber que podría protegerse en caso necesario lo impulsaba a comportarse de forma egoísta y mezquina.

—¡Pues dispara tú, idiota! —le dijo ella furiosa—. ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¡Pues no! Me duele el hombro, me tiemblan las manos y no quiero volver a sentir el olor de la pólvora en mi vida. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hago? ¡Por ti! ¡Como si te importara! —Yuki pasó a su lado para salir de la sala de prácticas y apartó de un manotazo su mano cuando él la fue a sujetar—. ¡Dejame en paz!

Zero la siguió hasta el coche debatiéndose entre el deseo de intentar arreglar las cosas con ella o comenzar una discusión. No había descansado muy bien la noche anterior y a las cuatro de la mañana, dándose por vencido en su intento de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, se enfrascó en la revisión de los documentos que habían traído de casa de sus padres, aunque todos sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Si a eso le agregaba su discusión con Yuki, el día no parecía mejorar en absoluto.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra y él se lo permitió, porque no tenía ganas ni ánimos de solucionar las cosas de momento después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Parte de la culpabilidad que sentía por poner a Yuki en aquella situación lo estaba destrozando por dentro y Zero era consiente de que lo más adecuado sería apartarla de su lado hasta que todo terminara. Si es que lo hacía en algún momento, claro. Eso podía entenderlo y aceptarlo, porque era contra aquello que había estado luchando durante semanas, pero lo de Kuran… ¡Maldición, estaba furioso con Yuki por no decirle que aquel idiota la seguía molestando! Y el saber que no tenía derecho a exigirle que le contara todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer en su vida lo frustraba aun más.

Durante las últimas semanas, solo su preocupación por la investigación y su relación con Yuki lo habían mantenido lo suficientemente tranquilo para no ir a hacerle una visita a Kuran. No había olvidado las amenazas que este le había hecho en su último encuentro y además el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a Yuki lo ponía enfermo, pero no quería causar más problemas. Había intentado hacer las cosas bien, y entonces, ¿qué había obtenido? Solamente falta de confianza por parte de la chica que decía estar preocupada por él.

—Papá ha dejado una nota diciendo que se ha ido a ver a Kaito y que nos encontremos con él en el hospital. Ha dejado la comida en el horno —le dijo Yuki nada más lo vio entrar en la cocina. Abrió uno de los estantes superiores para sacar los platos—. Siéntate, serviré en un momento.

—No tengo hambre, así que subiré a mi cuarto —le dijo él—. Avísame cuando estés lista para que nos marchemos.

Nada más darse la vuelta, Zero se quedó pasmado al oír que algo se estrellaba en la pared que estaba a su lado. Miró los trozos hechos añicos de un plato que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Yuki que estaba mirándolo indignada, con los puños apretados por la rabia y sin un asomo de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota integral, Zero! —le gritó furiosa—. ¡Si tienes algún problema, dímelo, pero no me hagas pasar por idiota a mí también! ¡Me tienes harta con esa actitud tuya!

—Olvídalo. Me voy a ver a Kaito yo solo. No salgas de casa.

No alcanzó ni a dar cinco pasos cuando Yuki lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza. No le hubiera costado nada apartarla pero por muy enfadado que estuviera, jamás le haría daño.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada aquí, Zero. ¡Solo quiero saber que te ocurre, maldita sea! —los ojos de Yuki se llenaron de lágrimas pero sin embargo su enfado no parecía remitir en lo más mínimo—. ¡Háblame! ¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad te preocupa? ¿No se supone que tenemos confianza?

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó con la voz cargada de ironía—. Es bueno saberlo, porque al parecer el concepto de confianza en esta relación no es reciproco. Así que si quieres que las cosas sean de ese modo, comienza dando el ejemplo.

—¿Qué estás…? Idiota —ella la dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. ¡Si tienes dudas pregúntame a mí por lo que en verdad ocurre, pero no saques tus propias conclusiones!

—¡Se supone que si tienes problemas eres tú quien debe decirme lo que pasa! —le espetó al fin lleno de rabia—. A menos que prefieras arreglar tus problemas con Kuran tú sola, claro. Seguramente podrán intentar solucionar sus diferencias y rememorar viejos tiempos.

Yuki lo miró boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de decir, pero en aquel momento Zero estaba tan furioso como ella y ya no le importaba medir sus acciones y mucho menos sus palabras. Tenía una infinidad de problemas de los que ocuparse y el hecho de que ella lo descontrolara de tal modo lo enojaba aun más. Podía comprender en parte que sus estúpidos celos y su rabia eran desmedidos, pero no sabía como enfrentarse a eso y menos aun saber que hacer para evitarlos.

—¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? —le preguntó Yuki con la voz cargada de dolor—. Yo solo quería evitarte más preocupaciones de las que ya tienes.

—Me dijiste que al romper había quedado todo claro entre ustedes, pero él te sigue llamando, ¿no es así? Quiero saber por qué.

—¡Olvídate de Kaname! No hay nada entre nosotros. Él me ha llamado, sí, pero yo no le he contestado ni devuelto sus llamadas. En este momento estoy contigo y eso es lo único que debería importarte.

—Realmente no lo comprendes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Zero con agotamiento. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para no caer en el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla—. Kuran no se va a dar por vencido así de fácil. Ese imbécil te considera de su propiedad y lo que acabas de decirme lo demuestra. Fui ingenuo, lo reconozco, y durante estas semanas pensé que esta vez en verdad había comprendido el mensaje pero al parecer voy a tener que hablar con él y aclararle personalmente como son las cosas ahora.

—¡No! ¡Zero, no! —Yuki se puso frente a él, apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y lo miró implorante—. No vayas donde Kaname. Olvídate de esto, por favor. Hablaré con él y te prometo que aclararé todo esto, pero no quiero que se peleen; y sé que eso será lo que ocurrirá si ustedes dos se encuentran.

¿Y acaso no era lo que él deseaba? La relación entre ellos siempre había sido mala, pero durante los últimos años había pasado a convertirse en algo aun peor. Yuki había sido la barrera que los contenía a los dos pero Zero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas siguieran así. ¡Ella era su chica y se suponía que era su deber el protegerla! ¿Por qué ella no lo podía entender?

—Dame un buen motivo para no ir a partirle la cara a ese idiota. Y me refiero a un motivo que me resulte lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerte caso, Yuki. Y te aseguro que una pelea no me lo parece en lo más mínimo, así que piensa en otra cosa.

Podía ver la preocupación y la ansiedad que se reflejaban en los ojos castaños de ella, pero también la decisión que tenía de no dar su brazo a torcer. Estaban tan cerca, pensó Zero, que sería muy fácil acercar sus labios hacia los suyos y de ese modo dar por terminada la discusión, pero seguirían estando en aquel punto muerto, con las dudas aun rondando entre ellos.

—Porque… porque a pesar de todo aun le sigo queriendo y no soporto la idea de que ambos se hagan daño —le dijo Yuki por fin. Parecía terriblemente abatida ante aquella confesión—. Por favor, Zero, él sigue siendo alguien importante en mi vida. No importa como estén las cosas ahora entre nosotros, pero no puedo borrar mi pasado con Kaname y lo mucho que le debo, ¿puedes comprenderlo?

Quería gritarle que no, sin embargo se encontró asintiendo como un autómata. Las palabras de Yuki le habían hecho más daño del que hubiera esperado y no comprendía el verdadero motivo, acaso, ¿no fue siempre consiente que de Kuran y ella estaban muy unidos? Durante años, él mismo se había resignado a la idea de que ella se terminara casando con aquel imbécil, pero en ese momento nada de aquello le servía de consuelo, porque el dolor que sentía amenazaba con desbordarlo en cualquier momento y sabía que no podría controlarse y terminaría diciéndole todo lo que le ocurría a Yuki. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

—Yo… comprendo —logró decirle Zero con gran esfuerzo. Dio un paso atrás para separase de ella sin hacer caso al mudo dolor que se apreciaba en sus oscuros ojos—. No le haré nada, te lo prometo. Yo… iré a ver a Kaito. Necesito hablar con él.

Yuki asintió.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Era lo adecuado, y lo sabía. Dejarla sola en casa era peligroso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero necesitaba alejarse de ella durante un tiempo para poder recuperar el control sobre sus emociones. Yuki sacaba a la vez lo mejor y lo peor de él, pero lo más terrible era el hecho de que lo volvía vulnerable y eso era algo que Zero no estaba dispuesto a permitirse. Porque lo asustaba demasiado.

Negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Preferiría ir solo —le dijo sintiéndose un miserable por aquello, pero de momento sería lo mejor para los dos—. Volveré pronto. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

No se permitió mirar atrás cuando prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa para meterse en el coche. Solo cuando llevaba varias calles recorridas se dio cuenta de que estaba casi hiperventilando y se encontraba tan tenso que no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Aparcó el coche a un lado y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en el volante intentando recuperar el control y calmarse.

No quería pensar en nada, sentir nada, pero le era imposible aislarse de aquello como solía hacer en el pasado, así que optó por el hecho de concentrarse en su furia por Kuran y lo su sucedido con Yuki para intentar encontrar alguna vía de escape. Pero nada de eso funcionaba, porque por sobre todo, el dolor que sentía parecía consumirlo completamente. Era como un fuego que lo estuviera quemando vivo y no pudiera escapar de él. Diferente a todo lo que había enfrentado de momento porque este no se basaba en sus reminiscencias, si no que en algo mucho más visceral.

—Yuki, ¿que demonios estás haciendo conmigo? —se preguntó Zero. Pero la verdad era que temía conocer la respuesta.

* * *

Kaname notó la punzada de dolor en el hombro y maldijo nuevamente a Shizuka por ser la responsable de aquello. Estaba nervioso e inevitablemente frustrado por la obstinación de Yuki de no contestar a sus llamadas y por lo mismo la idea de hacerle una visita se le estaba antojando increíblemente tentadora, pero estaría Kiryu rondándola, no le cabía la menor duda, y no sería inteligente enfrentarse a él antes de que su obediente asesina llevara a cabo su plan. Solo tenía que tener un poco más de paciencia, pero que difícil le resultaba.

Con desgana, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó para intentar concentrarse lo suficiente y revisar las cartas que tenía pendientes desde el día anterior. Había como siempre innumerables invitaciones a cenas y reuniones a las que no tenía ganas ni motivos para asistir, así que las desechó rápidamente, sin embargo cuando vio la pulcra y elegante caligrafía de la nota que tenía entre las manos, sintió como se le contraía el estomago por los nervios y la ansiedad. Y lo odió.

La abrió cuidadosamente leyendo su contenido con una tranquilidad pasmosa, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por cada uno de los renglones, analizándolo todo para saber si existía algún mensaje entre líneas. Él tenía intenciones de hacerle pronto un visita, y Kaname lo esperaba, pero eso no hacía que la noticia fuera más fácil. No fijaba una fecha, porque le gustaba causar aquella angustia y anticipación. Era parte de su juego, y él no podía olvidarlo.

Los recuerdos de años atrás, cuando era mucho más joven e ingenuo, lo invadieron provocándole una sensación de miedo creciente. Sus propios fantasmas que regresaban en ocasiones para atormentarlo por las cosas que había hecho y las que no había sido capaz de llevar acabo.

Sabía que aquello era un castigo por no haber cumplido con la orden de capturar y matar a Shizuka Hiou, pero Kaname no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su obediente peón solo por obedecer las órdenes de otro. Ella era su asesina y la necesitaba con desesperación para librarse de una vez por todas de Kiryu, pero ¿podrían comprender eso? No, seguramente para nadie serían importantes sus deseos y por ese motivo había aprendido a valerse por si mismo desde muy pequeño.

No le gustaba recordar aquellos años, quizás por el hecho de que sabía que por complacer a otros había terminado matando parte de su alma. Nunca tuvo elección en lo que deseaba ser ni en el camino que prefería seguir. Se le educó con mano de hierro para ser el digno sucesor de su familia y él había hecho un buen trabajo, porque Kaname sabía cual era su lugar y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Se convertiría en el cabeza de familia, y su palabra sería ley. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para llevar a cabo sus planes y conseguir sus objetivos.

Y quería que Yuki estuviera allí para disfrutar de todo aquello con él.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró con desgana a quienes arreglaban en aquel momento el jardín tras la tormenta de los últimos días preguntándose si Yuki ya habría regresado de su viaje con Kiryu o si seguiría perdida con aquel idiota quien sabía donde. Odiaba imaginarlos juntos pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle a ella lo que fuera con tal de que volviera a su lado, pero saber que había estado con otro le dolía. Sobre todo al saber que era Zero Kiryu el causante de todo ese sufrimiento.

Pero se había vengado de él, sí.

Estaba convencido que de en aquel preciso momento donde quiera que se encontrara, aquel idiota estaría angustiado por lo que le había ocurrido a Takamiya. En un comienzo su intención solo había sido la de asustarlo un poco, para que Kiryu dejara de meter las narices en el asunto del asesinato de sus padres, pero cuando se enteró de que el amigo de este andaba haciendo averiguaciones sobre la familia de Shizuka, Kaname tuvo que actuar con rapidez para sacarlo definitivamente del camino. Las cosas, claro, no salieron como él esperaba; algo que solía ocurrir con mucha frecuencia cuando se les encargaba el trabajo a otros, pero por lo menos esperaba que la lección les hubiera servido de advertencia. Lo único que lamentaba profundamente era el hecho de que Sayori Wakaba se hubiera visto involucrada también, no deseaba causarle esa preocupación innecesaria a Yuki, pero había daños colaterales que era imposible evitar por mucho que se quisiera. Además, el idiota de Takamiya había sobrevivido. Incluso le hubiera gustado poder matarlo con sus propias manos con tal de dejar aquel dolor y culpabilidad en la conciencia de Kiryu.

Pero ya quedaba tan poco… solo unos cuantos días más y aquel maldito entrometido sería historia pasada. El pequeño error de Shizuka que le había arruinado la vida. Un error que aquella mujer tendría que solucionar antes de que ella misma guardara silencio para siempre.

Abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, Kaname buscó hasta encontrar una pequeña caja donde guardaba algunas cosas importantes. Tomó una fotografía de Yuki cuando ella era pequeña y sonrió. Sí, había sido una niña adorable, que lo había querido sobre todo y a pesar de todo, entonces, ¿por qué se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Él siempre había intentado ser bueno con ella, cuidarla y protegerla de aquello que pudiera lastimarla. La quería tanto y sin embargo eso no había bastado para mantenerla a su lado. Todo siempre parecía ser insuficiente.

Quizas, pensó, porque tenía las manos y el alma manchadas con sangre y debía pagar por todos los pecados que había cometido en su vida.

No se merecía a Yuki, pero la necesitaba para salvar aquel pequeño resquicio que aun quedaba de su alma.

Él no había elegido aquella vida. Lo habían moldeado y enseñado para convertirse en la clase de monstruo que era. No era su culpa, simplemente la vida lo había dejado sin elección. Le habían forjado un camino del cual le era imposible desviarse. Como a Kiryu, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, a él tampoco le habían dado elección e inevitablemente el destino los había puesto frente a frente. Una lucha constante entre ambos.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía de aquella niña que le sonreía feliz y despreocupadamente, dispuesta a regalarle el mundo. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, recordó al chico que siempre estaba en la sombra tras ella, y que parecía condenarlo con su mirada; porque Kiryu, siempre había sabido lo que él era realmente, y por ese motivo, Kaname lo odiaba y temía a partes iguales.

* * *

Zero entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo al cuarto de hospital donde Kaito descansaba en la cama. Su amigo lucía un poco demacrado y más delgado, pero por lo menos estaba vivo y con eso a él le bastaba.

—Deja de poner esa cara de pena, idiota. Sabes que detesto la compasión —le dijo Kaito. Una cansada sonrisa asomó a sus labios y con esfuerzo se apartó el cabello castaño que le caía sobre los ojos—. Supongo que no se te ha ocurrido traerme flores ni nada por el estilo. Solo intenta convencer a Yagari y a los médicos de que me dejen salir rápido de aquí, ya quiero irme a casa.

—Primero tienes que recuperarte lo suficiente para poder mantenerte en pie antes de amenazar a todo el mundo. Kaien me ha dicho que estas siendo un paciente muy malo, Kaito —Zero intentó sonreírle pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo—. Yo… lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Kiryu! Auch… —Kaito se llevó la mano al vientre con un gesto de dolor y lo miró ceñudo—. Lo que ocurrió fue culpa de quien esté detrás de todo esto y tú no tienes porque sentirte responsable. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en vez de compadecerte a ti mismo es usar esa cabeza que tienes y encontrar al verdadero culpable, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo sé, pero me han dicho que las cosas se han puesto difíciles. No hay muchas pistas que seguir, ¿has recordado algo que pueda servir de ayuda? —le preguntó esperanzadamente a su amigo—. Yori solo explicó lo del coche que los seguía pero ella tampoco sabía mucho más. ¿Crees que puede ser la misma persona que estuvo siguiéndote antes?

—Es lo más probable sin embargo me extraña que haya cambiado su modus operandi, por decirlo de alguna manera. Antes todo era más bien un acoso o una advertencia, pero de ahí a provocar un accidente… ¡Dios, Yori podría haber muerto!

Zero estuvo tentado de recordarle que quien más peligro había corrido había sido él, pero Kaito no se atendría a razones sobre aquello y no quería provocar una discusión con su amigo estando este aun recuperándose. Aun persistía parte del miedo que había sentido al pensar que podría perderlo. Todo aquello le había resultado terrible.

—Kaien y Yagari no creen que Shizuka Hiou esté detrás de todo esto.

—¿Y tú que piensas, Zero? Me gustaría saber que conclusiones has sacado de todo esto y también que me cuentes como te fue en tu viaje, claro.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, le tendió las notas que había copiado de la carta de su padre y le explicó a Kaito todo lo que habían podido averiguar de ellas.

—Quiero saber quien está realmente tras todo esto —le dijo frustrado Zero—. He estado dándole vueltas a lo que podrían significar esos números pero no se me ocurre nada, pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que Yagari o yo tengamos un resultado satisfactorio. No me pienso dar por vencido, y cuando lo descubra, te juro que esa persona pagará por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar.

Kaito le sonrió.

—Me alegra oírte hablar así. Temía que todo esto te hubiera hecho replantearte tus prioridades con respecto a resolver el caso de tus padres. Por cierto, ¿cómo resultó el regreso a casa?

—Difícil. Pero necesario —reconoció Zero. Sabía que su amigo no necesitaría que se explayara contándole todo lo que había ocurrido porque de algún modo se comprendían, tal vez porque en cierta forma sus vidas eran similares.

—Bien —fue la concisa respuesta de Kaito—. ¿Has venido con tu hermanita? Me extraña que no esté asomando su cabeza por la puerta cada dos minutos para saber si estas bien… —lo miró inquisitivamente y Zero sintió como si pudiera ver dentro de él—. Vaya, parece que hay problemas entre ambos.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Solo me ha bastado con ver el gesto que has puesto cuando la he nombrado. A veces eres tan obvio, Kiryu.

¿Acaso no le había dicho Yuki lo mismo en una ocasión? Él nunca había sido muy expresivo con sus emociones, pero los últimos años lo habían vuelto aun más cauteloso con ellas y en más de una vez se alegró de eso porque le permitía mantener en privado su espacio y sus secretos. Al parecer, aquello también estaba comenzando a cambiar en su vida. Maldición.

—Solo ha sido una discusión por una tontería —le dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque aun todo lo que había ocurrido lo quemaba por dentro—. Y se ha quedado en casa.

—No deberías haberla dejado sola, Zero. Menos después de lo que ocurrió el otro día —le dijo Kaito mirándolo ceñudo—. Tu chica es un fastidio, pero tampoco deseo que le pase nada malo.

Y lo sabía, pero… no había podido evitarlo, por ese motivo la culpabilidad estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él junto a la preocupación. Yuki no lo había llamado al móvil y él tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, eso los dejaba nuevamente en un punto muerto donde ninguno de ellos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Solo quería verte, ahora me vuelvo a casa —le dijo a su amigo y sonrió con cansancio—. No es necesario que me regañes, Kaito, ya lo estoy haciendo yo mismo.

—Me alegro. Además, por muchos problemas que te de esa cría sigue haciendo que sonrías más cuando estas con ella. Por algún motivo incomprensible para mí, parece hacerte feliz —le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos dando así por finalizada la visita—. Lárgate de aquí, ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy —Zero se quedó observándolo un momento, como si una parte de él aun necesitara convencerse de que su amigo estaba bien y seguía allí junto a él—. Vendré a verte mañana.

—Y espero que traigas a tu novia —murmuró su amigo—. Arregla las cosas con ella. Nada puede ser tan terrible para que dejes las cosas así. Pareces infinitamente triste y… no me gusta verte así.

A él tampoco le gustaba aquella sensación, pero en aquel momento no sabía como poder arreglar el problema que parecía haberse creado entre ambos. Kuran de algún modo había abierto una pequeña fisura en lo que parecía una relación segura entre los dos. Estaba tan confundido…

—¡Zero, espera!

Se volvió con la mano aun apoyada en el pomo de la puerta y se asustó un poco al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo. Kaito se llevó la mano al abdomen con evidente dolor por el hecho de haberse sentado de golpe en la cama.

—¡No seas idiota, no puedes hacer eso! —lo regaño Zero mientras se acercaba hasta él y lo obligaba a tenderse—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kaito?

—Maria Kurenai —le dijo con un suspiro agotado—. Esa chica que te sigue es familiar de Shizuka Hiou. No he podido averiguar mucho más, pero por favor, ten cuidado con ella, puede ser peligrosa.

Un miedo helado lo atenazó por dentro ante aquella revelación y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuanta antes de aquello, acaso, ¿no le había resultado siempre inquietantemente familiar? Que idiota era, claro que se lo parecía, porque jamás había podido olvidar el rostro de la mujer que había cambiado su vida para siempre. La mujer que había estado a punto de matarlo.

Salió corriendo del hospital ignorando por completo a Yagari y Kaien que intentaron preguntarle que le ocurría. No tenía tiempo para aquello porque tenía que llegar a casa y ver como estaba Yuki. Y advertirla de que el peligro podía estar mucho más cerca de que lo ellos creían.

* * *

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, se dijo mentalmente Maria mientras caminaba junto a Ichiru rumbo a casa de los Cross. Aun no había recibido una llamada de Zero, pero por lo ocurrido en su última visita, dudaba que él aceptara hacerlo y así ganarse el enfado de Yuki.

Hombres…

Miró nuevamente al chico que iba a su lado y se sintió preocupada. Tras su brillante confesión del día anterior, Ichiru se había sumido en una especie de melancolía muda. Respondía con monosílabos si la hablaba, apenas si había comido y su mente definitivamente se encontraba en otro sitio. Le hubiera gustado gritarle y exigirle que espabilara de una vez, pero la culpabilidad que sentía era tan grande que no se atrevía ha hacerlo. Pero tenía que ayudarlo, por ese motivo iba a casa de Zero esperando encontrarlo y que de ese modo ambos pudiesen hablar. Quizas después de aquello Ichiru se contentara y volviera a ser el mismo con ella.

—Explícame nuevamente porque has decidido que teníamos que venir caminando en vez de utilizar el coche —le exigió Ichiru enfurruñado—. Me has hecho detenerme a descansar cada diez minutos. Esta clase de ejercicios no son para ti, Maria.

Y era verdad, pero ella se negaba a reconocerlo. No quería que él la viera como una débil completamente inútil. Aunque lo fuera, claro.

—Porque temo que si están en casa y Yuki reconoce el coche, se nieguen a hablar con nosotros. Quieres ver a tu hermano, ¿no?

Ichiru se encogió de hombros y siguió recorriendo el camino en silencio sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra.

Maria no era capaz de llegar a entender como debía sentirse ante todo aquello: solo y a merced de otros. Con la desaparición de su tía él había quedado sin nadie que lo cuidase y velara por su bienestar. Sin nadie que lo quisiera. Pero si todo salía bien, ella podría devolverle los vínculos con su pasado y una pequeña parte de su familia. ¡Por favor, Dios, que Zero estuviera en casa!

—Será inútil, ya deberías haberte hecho a la idea —le dijo Ichiru sobresaltándola.

Ella estaba a punto de responderle que pedir ayuda a Dios de vez en cuando no era nada malo, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello no era lo que en verdad lo inquietaba a él. Parecía tan triste que se preguntó nuevamente donde estaría escondiéndose el chico de sonrisa fácil que casi siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudarla. No quería perder a ese Ichiru.

—Tu hermano es un buen chico, ya lo veras —le dijo ella tomando su mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo y transmitirle confianza. Aunque ella también la necesitara—. No tienes por qué estar asustado, Ichiru.

—Es un buen chico pero, ¿de todos modos te rechazó? —le preguntó él mordaz.

Maria se detuvo obligándolo ha hacerlo también ya que iban de la mano. En los ojos violeta de Ichiru podía percibir cierto arrepentimiento por lo que le había dicho, pero las violentas emociones que bullían debajo parecían estarlo consumiendo. Aquel comentario había sido cruel y mezquino, algo que sin lugar a dudas él ya sabía.

—Tiene una novia, así que es lógico que lo hiciera, ¿no crees? Hubiera sido peor que me hubiese dado falsas esperanzas aunque supiera que no podría llegar a corresponderme —le dijo ella con tranquilidad. De todos modos, y aunque intentara no aparentarlo, aquello aun le dolía un poquito—. Tu hermano es un buen chico —insistió—, y estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte.

—¿A un chico que lleva once años muerto para él? Olvídalo. Los muertos están muertos y así deberían seguir estándolo por siempre. No se pueden cambiar las cosas aunque lo deseáramos desesperadamente —Ichiru parecía un poco asustado y vulnerable bajo toda aquella rabia—. Volvamos, esto es solo una perdida de tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a Shizuka y no puedo dejar que me retrases más, Maria.

—No, ahora iremos a su casa para hablar con él y poder aclarar todo este asunto. Si las cosas no salen como espero o ellos aun no han regresado de su viaje, te prometo que te dejaré libre para elegir lo que consideres mejor para ti, Ichiru.

—¿Lo prometes? —le preguntó esperanzado.

—Lo prometo —le dijo ella a pesar de que le dolía terriblemente la idea de separarse en algún momento de él—. Vamos, ya nos queda poco.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en un pesado silencio, rodeados de aquella tensión creciente que parecía irlos ahogando poco a poco. El nerviosismo de Ichiru era tan evidente que incluso Maria se fue contagiando de él. Suspiró aliviada cuando divisó por fin el hogar de los Cross.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No podemos tener tan mala suerte! —se quejó ella al ver que ningún coche estaba aparcado fuera—. Podríamos esperarlos un rato, pero estos días está comenzando a oscurecer temprano…

—Mira allí —le indicó Ichiru señalándole una de las ventanas del segundo piso—. La luz está encendida. Tiene que haber alguien en casa aunque los demás hayan salido, ¿no crees?

Era una posibilidad, se dijo ella contenta. Aquella luz encendida podía significar una señal para que se arriesgaran a dar por fin ese paso. Sí, se había acabado el tiempo de especular y tenía que saber que esperar de todo aquello. Por Ichiru.

—De acuerdo, es ahora o nunca —le dijo Maria con una sonrisa y apretó su mano, ya que aun las tenían unidas—. Confiemos en que esté en casa o por lo menos llegue pronto y podemos hablar con él.

—Si es que desea hablar con nosotros, claro —puntualizó él.

—¡Ichiru, no puedes ser tan pesimista! —lo regañó Maria—. Venga, vamos a llamar a la puerta —lo instó, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más porque él no se movió de su sitio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico.

Maria hubiera deseado ser más lista o más compasiva, quizás de ese modo hubiera podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarlo en aquel momento que parecía tan triste y perdido. Después de aquellas semanas que habían pasado juntos por los diversos motivos y problemas que el destino había puesto en el camino de ambos, ella lo consideraba realmente su amigo y quería que pudiera ser feliz, que tuviera una familia y alguien que lo quisiera; porque muy a su pesar tenía la sensación de que probablemente no volvieran a ver a su tía con vida y no quería que Ichiru se quedara solo.

—No… no puedo —le dijo él con voz entrecortada—. Esto va a resultar mal, lo sé. Es mejor dejar las cosas de este modo, Maria. Yo nunca he tenido un hermano y no lo quiero y él… su hermano ya lleva demasiados años muerto, ya no lo necesita… Yo… por favor… No puedo pasar por esto. No voy a soportarlo…

Muchas veces a lo largo de sus años de vida, Maria había sentido miedo. El miedo que se le tiene normalmente a las cosas desconocidas, a las que asustan y en su caso, a una muerte prematura. Consideraba que aquello era algo normal y lo aceptaba como tal, porque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo intentar racionalizarlos y ser más valiente aunque rara vez lo lograba. Sí, había sentido muchas clases de miedo, pero jamás había experimentado un miedo que amenazara con derrumbar todas sus defensas y dejarla vacía y derrotada, un miedo tan grande que la consumiera por completo y sin embargo en aquel momento, frente a sus ojos, tenía a un chico que no podía más con aquella angustia. Ichiru estaba aterrado, no por aquello que había perdido, sino por aquello que podía volver a perder porque una parte de él mismo no quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de tener un hermano y sin embargo otra lo ansiaba hasta el punto de llegar a ser doloroso.

Y a ella se le partía el corazón por él.

Haciendo caso omiso de la reticencia y los límites que ambos habían marcado en su relación, se acercó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Notó los latidos desbocados de su corazón y casi creía poder sentir los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. Ichiru estaba tan rígido ante su abrazo que ella pensó, divertida, podía terminar rompiéndose.

—No importa lo que pase hoy, Ichiru. No tienes por qué tener miedo —le dijo con ternura—. Te prometo que a pesar de todo, no estarás nunca más solo, porque yo estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

Sonrió al sentir que él le devolvía el gesto abrazándola también. Maria levanto el rostro para decirle que ya todo estaba bien y que podían seguir con sus planes, pero se quedó pasmada cuando Ichiru posó sus labios sobre los suyos con un ligero beso.

—Muchas gracias, Maria.

Sin saber que más decir se quedó allí mirándolo como una tonta. Sintiendo como el calor le abrasaba el rostro y le temblaban las manos que aun seguían aferradas a su espalda. Dios, aquel día estaba resultando ser muy raro.

Después, solo sintió el golpe.

* * *

Yuki se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó en ellas el rostro mientras seguía llorando. Zero se había marchado hacía mas de una hora, pero a ella cada minuto que pasaba se le estaba haciendo eterno, ¿cómo podían haberse arruinado tanto las cosas entre ellos en un instante tan breve?

Buscó a tientas un pañuelo de papel para secarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas y miró desesperanzadamente el móvil que descansaba a su lado. Él no la había llamado y bueno, ella tampoco se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Quería morirse.

Aun no podía comprender con claridad lo que había ocurrido realmente. Zero se había molestado por el hecho de que Kaname la siguiera llamando y ella no se lo hubiera contado. Eso, se dijo, era capaz de entenderlo y hasta justificaba su enfado, pero lo demás…

Una nueva riada de lágrimas le inundó los ojos y ni siquiera hiso el intento de contener los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios. Sentía como si el pecho se le estuviera partiendo en dos, dejando desnudos y desprotegidos sus miedos y sus sentimientos, sumiéndola en aquella agobiante sensación de tristeza y desesperación, sobre todo al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Zero cuando le habló de Kaname.

¿Era una idiota? Seguramente. Nunca había sido su intención que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, pero no quería que ellos dos terminaran enfrentándose y que alguno pudiera salir lastimado. Ella tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia ambos y había confiado en que Zero también pudiese verlo pero al parecer en lo relativo a su relación con Kaname él solo podía reaccionar visceralmente.

Tenía que disculparse con él y explicarle. ¡Dios, simplemente tenía que conseguir que le hablara! Pero parecía difícil, ya que durante los minutos siguientes a su discusión había vuelto a notar aquel muro que Zero ponía siempre entre los demás y sus emociones. Y en aquella ocasión era a ella a quien estaba dejando fuera.

Dio un respingo al oír sonar el móvil y se apresuró a ver quien la llamaba. Cuando descubrió que era nuevamente Kaname, tuvo que contenerse para resistir el impulso de arrojarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared. Aquello, definitivamente, se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

Lo dejó a su lado en la cama mirándolo mientras sonaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué pasaría si contestara a su llamada? ¿Serviría de algún modo para arreglar las cosas con Zero? No lo creía, seguramente él lo consideraría una especie de traición y su enojo no haría más que aumentar, sin embargo Yuki sabía que en algún momento tendría que poner una solución definitiva a todo eso. Le era absolutamente imprescindible arreglar las cosas con Zero cuanto antes, sobre todo porque no deseaba que la apartara de su lado en un momento en que la necesitaba tanto. Ellos tenían que estar juntos, ella se lo había prometido…

A su mente vino el recuerdo de los días pasados, en los que a pesar de encontrarse en una situación difícil siempre habían tenido el tiempo necesario para ellos dos. De hecho, Yuki tenía la esperanza de que su relación se hubiera visto fortalecida después de todo aquello; pero allí estaba, llorando encerrada en su cuarto, desconsolada porque había lastimado al chico que amaba y él la había apartado sin remordimientos de su lado. Todo le parecía tan horrible como una pesadilla. Ojalá pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.

El móvil volvió a sonar sacándola de sus sombríos pensamientos. Le parecía increíble que Kaname simplemente no se diera por vencido después de tantos días… ella ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, así que con determinación apagó el aparato. Esperaba que si su padre, Yori o Zero querían ponerse en contacto con ella decidieran llamarla al teléfono de casa.

¡No iba a autocompadecerse más!, se dijo decidida y se levantó de la cama poniendo rumbo al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara y arreglarse un poco. Cuando Zero volviera a casa hablaría con él y le explicaría todo. Arreglarían las cosas y todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos. Estaba segura de que si él se había enojado tanto era porque la quería, entonces, no podía odiarla por siempre.

Después de obligarse a comer un poco y beber agua suficiente para hidratarse tras todo lo que había llorado, se sentó en el respaldo del sofá que estaba más cerca de la ventana para poder observar la calle y esperar el regreso de Zero. Él le había dicho que no tardaría y casi habían transcurrido dos horas, por lo cual supuso que estará ya por volver.

Estaba distraída desenredándose el cabello y pensando en si debería dejárselo un poco más largo cuando algo fuera de casa llamó su atención.

Miró detenidamente a la pareja que estaba de pie en el jardín de su casa, pero la abultada ropa de invierno más el día oscuro y gris no ayudaban mucho para poder identificarlos. Parecían estar platicando sobre algo importante y a simple vista era más que obvio que se trataba de un chico y una chica, jóvenes al parecer.

Cuando la joven abrazó al que debía ser su novio, Yuki se sintió profundamente culpable por estarlos espiando de esa forma, y estaba dispuesta a marcharse a su cuarto cuando el chico besó a la joven en los labios.

Y entonces fue cuando los reconoció… y el mundo se abrió bajos sus pies…

Sin pensar en lo que hacía y mucho menos en el frío reinante fuera, salió corriendo hacia la pareja, dolida y furiosa. Apartó a la chica de un empujón que la desequilibró y la tiró al suelo, pero Yuki no se sintió culpable en absoluto. Él la miró abriendo los ojos pasmado, sobre todo cuando lo abofeteó y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¡Te voy a matar por esto, imbécil! ¡¿Cómo has podido…?!

—¡Cálmate, por Dios! —le dijo él sujetándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola con fuerza. La miraba horrorizado e… ¿intrigado?—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

Yuki se quedó mirándolo incrédula por aquel comentario tan tonto, dispuesta a seguir con su arrebato de furia, sin embargo poco a poco aquel velo rojo de rabia que parecía nublarle el juicio comenzó a despejarse y fue capaz de verlo con claridad. Él era Zero… sí, pero entonces por qué… los detalles… sus ojos y la manera en que la miraba… Dios, ¿qué significaba aquello?

—¿Zero…? —le preguntó dubitativa y se asustó un poco al verlo entrecerrar los ojos enfadado, sobre todo cuando vio que Maria Kurenai seguía tirada en el suelo.

Yuki intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él la sujetó con más fuerza. Iba a pedirle que la soltara cuando notó que alguien la apartaba de golpe, pero sin lastimarla más de lo necesario, y luego vio como golpeaban al chico en el rostro y lo tiraban de espaldas al piso.

—Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima te voy a matar, imbécil —le dijo el recién llegado y se volvió a verla evidentemente preocupado—. Yuki, mírame, ¿estas bien?

—¿Zero…? —le pregunto con apenas un hilo de voz y segura de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento—. Si tú estas aquí… entonces, ¿quién es él?

Sus ojos violeta la miraron intranquilos, como si Zero temiera que hubiera perdido el juicio, y quizás lo había hecho, se dijo Yuki.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De que estas hablando?

—De él —le susurró mientras le indicaba con el dedo al chico que aun seguía tirado en el suelo mirándolos incrédulo—. Pensé que eras tú…

Lo siguiente que Yuki presenció fue uno de los acontecimientos más raros de su vida. Zero y el chico desconocido se miraron mutuamente, con idéntico gesto de horror y asombro en sus rostros, igualmente idénticos. Por un momento ella temió estar dentro de una pesadilla, pero cuando notó que él buscaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, el dolor le dejó claro que aquello era tan real como insólito.

—Bueno —dijo Maria poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo del abrigo antes de tenderle una mano al chico que seguía en el piso para ayudarlo a levantarse—, no esperaba que esto resultara así, pero ni modo —miró a Zero algo incomoda y una tímida sonrisa asomo a sus labios—. Zero, este chico que me acompaña es Ichiru. Ichiru, te presento a Zero Kiryu, tu hermano gemelo.

—¿Ichi… ru? —repitió Zero incrédulo sin dejar de mirar al desconocido que estaba parado frente a él—. No puede ser… tú estás… tú estás… muerto.

—Eh… pues parece que no —le respondió el otro visiblemente azorado.

¡El hermano de Zero estaba vivo!, se dijo Yuki llena de nervios, ansiedad y la misma inquietud creciente que parecía apoderarse del chico que estaba a su lado. Cuando él soltó su mano y dio un paso hacia su hermano, pensó que la emoción de aquel reencuentro sería inminente, y se alegraba por ello; pero cuando vio que Zero empujaba con fuerza a Ichiru tirándolo nuevamente el suelo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de horror que se mescló con el de Maria Kurenai.

¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo?

No pudo pensar en nada más ya que antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra para intentar frenar aquello, ambos chicos estaban rodando por el húmedo césped del jardín… liándose a golpes.

* * *

_Bueno, ya esta subido el capítulo catorce de este fanfic y espero que a pesar de ser un capítulo un tanto conflictivo (en muchos sentidos, como podrán haber leído), les haya gustado._

_Ya se ha realizado el reencuentro entre Zero e Ichiru y espero que no haya quedado muy mal, porque la verdad me ha dado muchos problemas el encontrar un modo apropiado sin que llegara a ser meloso, ni extremadamente triste, etc. Así que un agradecimiento especial a Meel Fozthii que me dio una idea lo suficientemente solida de la cual poder enganchar a los personajes para realizar la escena. ¡Gracias Meel!_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a quienes dejan algún mensajito. Nos leemos la próxima semana, si Dios (y mis estudios) quieren._

_**akari hiroyuki:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que te siga gustando. Sobre Zero y sus emociones, esa en parte es mi idea pero como tiende a ser un personaje tan cerrado supongo que aun le costará un poco llegar hasta ese punto. Sobre el manga, reconozco que la escena es preciosa (y no lo digo por ser Zeki, intento se objetiva), pero tienes razón en que a Hino le encanta generar incertidumbre, así que aunque creo que sí fue beso, habrá que esperar quizás hasta el próximo capítulo para confirmarlo (en un recuerdo, una conversación, etc) o en un caso extremo hasta la salida del tankōbon donde algunas escenas son arregladas y hay aclaraciones de la mangaka sobre algunas cosas._

_**Tania:** Reconozco que me ha hecho gracia tu cometario sobre el review número 100, y bueno, solo puedo darte las gracias por ello. La verdad es que aun se me hace un poco raro que a tantas le guste la historia, pero es una sorpresa agradable, claro. Me alegra saber que la historia te siga gustando y espero que lo haya hecho también este capítulo a pesar de que resultó ser un tanto amargo. Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente por seguirme apoyando. Que disfrutes del fin de semana largo._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por haberme permitido tomar tu idea para el reencuentro de Ichiru y Zero, creo que la escena me hubiera sido imposible sin ella (y te lo digo después de haber escrito y borrado infinidad de veces la misma). Espero no haya salido muy mal (sobre todo porque lo esperabas) y bueno solo gracias, gracias, gracias. Lo de una muerte de Zero, reconozco que es una idea interesante, pero soy un poco miedosa y creo que si lo hiciera la mayoría aquí simplemente querrían lincharme. Quizas si en esa fecha estuviera ya con mas tiempo libre podría jugar con la idea de hacer dos finales alternativos, pero dependiera de momento de muchas cosas. Lo de Kaito, aun falta un poco, pero ya viene._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también a pesar de ser un poquito más tenso que los anteriores. Lo de Kaito, reconozco que yo también me alegro, pero como fan suya no pude matarlo y después decidí utilizarlo de otro modo en la historia así que lo necesito vivo y sano (de momento). Sobre lo del lemon, podría decir que fue más un lime ya que insinúa lo que está ocurriendo sin llegar a lo gráfico y textual que resulta el primero. Con lo del manga, concuerdo contigo en que ya era hora de ver un poco más de Zeki, y sigo confiando ciegamente en que el final será ese, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, es lo técnicamente correcto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que el resto de los capítulo también te sigan gustando. Sobre lo de hacer más fanfics Zeki, pues no lo sé, de momento estoy concentrada al 100% en terminar este relato, de hecho he dejado en stand by otra historia hasta concluir esta (o salir de vacaciones, lo que se de antes). Reconozco que hay una idea que me interesaría trabajar, pero como he dicho, es una idea que no he concretado aun, así que solo queda esperar haber si resulta o no. Lo del manga, bueno, supongo que para ninguna de las Zeki fue divertido la aparición de Kaname, y esperemos que el hecho de ser tu cumple nos traiga suerte con un capítulo bonito._

_**neko589:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo cada semana, sobre todo porque sé que ya has entrado a clases. Y sobre enero, te aseguro que yo también espero ansiosa que llegue pronto._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que sigue gustándote la historia y espero que el reencuentro de Zero e Ichiru en este capítulo te haya parecido bien, sobre todo porque creo que el modo fue algo diferente a lo que esperaban. Lo de las escenas de Yuki y Zero, pues gracias, la verdad es que creo que en algo que destaca mucho el manga es justamente en esos detalles entre ellos que son tan lindos que cortan la respiración (el anime es para llorar, pierde demasiada emoción) y he intentado pasarlo un poquito aquí. Si logro aunque sea una mínima parte de eso, me doy por satisfecha. Lo de Kaito, como he comentado antes, lo necesito para algo puntual así que para alegría de sus seguidoras, continua vivo. Sobre Shizuka y Kaname, me ha hecho gracias. De hecho y a pesar de todo lo que le hiso a la familia de Zero, a mi no me desagrada, porque creo que es un personaje muy triste que fue utilizado y abandonado. Ella me daba mucha pena. Y con lo relacionado a más historias Zekis, te digo lo mismo que a Guest 1, de momento, todo queda en espera hasta terminar este relato._

_**Guest 2:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. La verdad es que se me ha hecho curioso el hecho de que propusieras una discusión grande entre Yuki y Zero, más que nada porque la mayor parte de este capítulo ya estaba bosquejado y como podrás haber leído, las relaciones entre ellos están muy tensas de momento, así que podría decir que me has leído la mente. _

_**Yahiro:** Bueno, por lo menos este último comentario llegó y tranquila, puede ser por el hecho de que esta semana internet ha estado algo rebelde. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia cada semana, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado a pesar de lo tensó que resultó. Lo del tema "bebé", pues como he comentado antes, de momento queda en un veremos y según avance la historia decidiré si es una buena idea o no, de momento tiene un cincuenta porciento de probabilidades en ambos casos._

_**Linwen:** Lo primero, suerte en tus exámenes y espero te vaya bien en todo. Lo segundo, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando un comentario a pesar de tener poco tiempo, espero que por lo menos los capítulos valgan la pena. Muchas, muchas gracias._

_**Tsuki Neko:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida por aquí, espero que la historia te siga gustando hasta el final y lo de leerte todo en un día, ¡vaya! Reconozco que es bastante merito porque está resultando ser un fanfic bastante largo. Lo del controversial tema "bebé" de momento sigue en veremos, puede que lo use dentro de la historia, en un epílogo o simplemente no lo utilice para nada, aunque personalmente, como a ti, me da curiosidad saber que haría Kaien con una noticia así. Lo de Kaito, no pude matarlo (amor de fan) y además lo necesito para próximos capítulos de momento, y con respecto a Yori, a pesar de que en un principio barajé la idea de ponerlos de pareja he sido bastante ambigua sobre ello (lo mismo que Maria e Ichiru), puedo que de aquí a terminar el fanfic lo haga como no. Aun no hay nada seguro sobre eso._


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquellos que están en un punto intermedio:**

Sobre los gritos de las chicas y el dolor sordo que lo recorría, Zero era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más aparte del hecho de estar golpeando lleno de rabia y estar recibiendo a la vez la misma cantidad de golpes.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que detuviera aquello de una vez por todas ya que necesitaba explicaciones, pero otra parte de él, mucho más emocional y primitiva, solo quería causarle al chico que tenía debajo por lo menos una parte del dolor y daño que había tenido que soportar él por once años. En aquel momento, cegado por la rabia, realmente tenía ganas de matarlo.

Sintió que lo agarraban con fuerza obligándolo a soltar a su hermano. Intentó desasirse pero le doblaron el brazo hacia la espalda en un ángulo peligrosamente cercano a producirle una fractura y lo sujetaron del cabello con fuerza.

—¡Te he dicho que pares, maldita sea! —le gritó Yagari casi en el oído, realmente furioso—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, chico?!

—¡Eh, tú también quieto ahí, no lo provoques más! ¡Por Dios, Zero, cálmate!

Zero miró hacia donde se encontraba Kaien y lo vio sujetar a Ichiru que igualmente luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. Seguía de rodillas en el suelo, protegiéndose con la mano el costado izquierdo del cuerpo visiblemente adolorido. Estaba bastante embarrado y ensangrentado, por lo cual supuso que él presentaría un aspecto similar, pero eso no mitigó su rabia, sobre todo porque el otro también lo miraba furioso.

—¡Suéltelo! —le gritó Maria a Kaien intentando apartarlo sin éxito de Ichiru—. ¡Está herido! ¡No puede hacer esfuerzos! ¡Le está haciendo más daño aun!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yuki cuando llegó corriendo a su lado, mirándolo preocupada—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Zero?

Ella fue a posar una de su mano sobre su mejilla pero él apartó el rostro. El dolor por su rechazo se reflejó en los ojos de Yuki, pero en aquel momento todas sus emociones estaban tan revueltas que no podía pensar con claridad. No podía disculparse por lo ocurrido antes ni por lo de ese momento. No podía hacer nada… porque aun era incapaz de creer que el chico que estaba mirándolo en ese momento fuera su hermano… después de once largos y dolorosos años.

—No sé que demonios te ha ocurrido, pero comienza a buscar inmediatamente una buena explicación para todo este numerito que has armado, chico —Yagari lo soltó por fin, pero dejó una mano sobre su hombro. Una muda advertencia por si se le ocurría atacar nuevamente—. Kaito dijo algo sobre una chica que tenía relación con… ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué… que significa esto? Kaien… ¡Kaien, mira a los chicos!

Zero observó la expresión de perplejidad y asombro de Kaien en cuanto los miró a ambos. Soltó a su hermano como si quemara, boquiabierto ante aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos. La expresión de Yagari no era muy diferente a la de su padre, y seguramente a la que todos habían puesto cuando se habían encontrado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Kaien sujetó al chico y lo miró detenidamente—. ¡Dios mío, eres idéntico a Zero!

—Porque _es_ el imbécil de mi hermano que se ha pasado once años por allí, mientras todos pensábamos que estaba muerto —les dijo Zero, mordaz, mientras se apartaba de Yagari para dirigirse a la casa—. ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!

—Yo me largo de aquí —dijo Ichiru logrando al fin que Kaien lo soltara y poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, Maria.

Zero se giró rápidamente a mirar a la aludida recordando las palabras de Kaito. Aquella chica estaba relacionada con Shizuka Hiou… Ichiru no estaba muerto… ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo realmente?

Iba a decirle a Maria que necesitaba hablar con ella cuando Yagari se le adelantó y sujetando del cuello de la camisa a su hermano lo obligó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa a pesar de sus protestas y desesperados intentos de zafarse.

—Zero, ¡has algo! —le pidió Maria desesperada acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba—. Ichiru se está recuperando de una herida de bala. ¡Diles que no lo lastimen más, por favor!

Aquello sí lo inquietó y recordó los intentos de Ichiru por protegerse el torso de algunos golpes, además la expresión de ella era de auténtica preocupación. Parecía estar tan angustiada por su hermano como si lo conociera de toda la vida y si lo de la herida era cierto… Miró a Yuki que lo observaba un poco apartada, pero en su rostro podía ver la misma muda petición de que interviniera antes de que la situación se fuera de las manos. Quería muchísimo a Yagari, pero la diplomacia de aquel hombre dejaba muchísimo que desear… ¡Maldición!

—Las dos entren ahora mismo —les dijo al pasar junto a ellas y apresurar el paso para alcanzar a los dos hombres mayores—. Maria, tú yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio, le guste a Ichiru o no. Me da igual.

—Yagari parece enfadado —le dijo Yuki al llegar a su lado—. Pídele a papá que te ayude a calmarlo. Ese chico… tu hermano, no parece muy dispuesto a oír lo que tienen que decirle. Has algo.

Él la miró enfadado.

—No tientes mi paciencia en este momento, Yuki. De verdad no es la mejor ocasión para que me des órdenes y me digas que debo hacer.

Cuando entraron en el salón, la escena podría haber parecido bastante normal si no hubiese sido por la tensión casi palpable que se respiraba en el ambiente. Kaien estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Ichiru y le hablaba en susurros, amablemente. Su hermano seguía con el ceño fruncido pero oía atento lo que su padre le decía y asentía de vez en cuando. Por el contrario, Yagari que estaba sentado frente a ellos, lo miraba con evidente desconfianza como si esperaba que en cualquier momento al chico le salieran dos cabezas. Y bueno, él… ya no sabía que esperar.

Yagari levantó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró muy serio.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Ha sido por esto te has venido del hospital conduciendo como un loco?

—Tenía un poco de prisa —se justificó Zero e intentó evitar la mirada horrorizada que le lanzó Yuki—. Y no fue por esto. La aparición de… de Ichiru fue una sorpresa también para mí. Créeme.

—Para mí tampoco ha sido algo que me alegre el día —le dijo su hermano enojado—. ¡Maria, por qué no me dijiste que éramos gemelos!

La joven se sonrojó, azorada.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó —le dijo pesarosa—. Solo esperaba poder hablar antes con Zero y explicarle lo que ocurría, pero por culpa de Yuki…

—¡No me metas a mí en tus problemas, Maria! —le dijo Yuki fulminándola con la mirada—. Si no hubieras estado acosando a Zero, esto no habría pasado.

—¡Yo solo quería contarle lo de Ichiru! Si tú eres tan insegura como para ponerte celosa de cualquier chica, entonces no es mi problema. Que tonta puedes llegar a ser, Yuki.

—¡¿A quien le estas diciendo tonta?!

Yuki avanzó decidida hacia donde la otra se encontraba, seguramente dispuesta a golpearla, sin embargo él se interpuso en su camino para evitar más problemas de momento.

—Quieta ahí —le dijo Zero al tiempo que la sujetaba por la cintura para impedir que se abalanzara sobre Maria.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —le exigió Yuki, aun más furiosa al ver que Maria le sonreía con fingida dulzura—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo mala que es?

—Maria, deja de provocarla, por favor —le pidió Ichiru a la joven cuando esta se sentó a su otro lado, donde estaba libre—. De todos modos, creo que la chica está un poco loca y es violenta.

—Vuelve a referirte a ella de ese modo y te aseguro que el que va a terminar nuevamente golpeado aquí serás tú, idiota —le dijo Zero lleno de furia, la misma que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hermano cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Chicos, por favor —comenzó Kaien intentando sonar paciente—, este no es momento para discutir…

—¡Se callan todos de una maldita vez! ¡Maldición! —Yagari se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Ichiru. Le sujetó el rostro con una mano, y sin mucha delicadeza, mirándolo detenidamente—. Eres demasiado parecido a Zero para dudar de que seas tú, aun debajo de toda esa sangre. ¿Por qué no te has puesto en contacto con alguno de nosotros en todos estos años, chico? Y quiero la verdad, porque la terminaré averiguando por las buenas o por las malas.

—Yagari, no creo que sea el mejor modo… —Kaien levantó las manos en gesto conciliador al ver la mirada furibunda de su amigo—. Está bien, me callo.

—Yo… —comenzó Ichiru un tanto dubitativo y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Maria, como esperando su ayuda—. Yo no sé quien es usted.

Kaien soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, Ichiru, es normal que se te haga un poco raro —le dijo con paciencia y posó una mano sobre su hombro con gesto tranquilizador—. Además, este tonto ha envejecido bastante. ¿Recuerdas a Yagari, el amigo de tus padres? Tú y Zero salían en algunas ocasiones con él y con Kaito.

—Yo…

—Déjenlo en paz. Eso es inútil —les dijo Maria y tomó una de las manos de Ichiru entre las suyas. Todos los ojos de los allí presentes estaban clavados en ella—. Es que… Ichiru no recuerda nada de su pasado. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque yo conocía a Zero, y el parecido entre ambos era algo muy obvio, y también a que averigüé un poco sobre su pasado, ni siquiera los habría podido conectar. Todo ha sido solo suerte. Una afortunada coincidencia.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada, chico? —le preguntó Yagari con expresión pétrea. Cuando Ichiru se negó a responder, suspiró frustrado—. Los dos son igual de tercos.

—Sé que mis padres murieron —les dijo el chico al fin. Zero se sintió un tanto incomodo al sentir que lo miraba a él como intentando encontrar algo…—. No recordaba tener un hermano, como tampoco recuerdo a mis padres. Yo… toda mi vida comenzó hace once años. Lo siento, de verdad.

Vaya… su hermano no se acordaba de él, ni de su familia ni de los asesinatos, se dijo Zero con una sensación que iba entre el horror y la consternación. Para Ichiru, él nunca había existido a pesar de lo mucho que sufrió por su perdida. Todo aquello era tan… injusto. Quería golpearlo hasta obligarlo a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas pero también deseaba abrazarlo y dejar que todo aquel dolor que había sentido tras su perdida lo abandonara de una vez por todas. Sí, solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que nada de aquello importaba, porque todo estaba bien. Mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

—¿Qué paso entonces contigo? —le preguntó Zero, sorprendiéndose él mismo de lo tranquila que parecía su propia voz—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—He vivido en muchos sitios, ya que nunca nos quedábamos en un mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo. Una mujer me cuidó cuando estaba herido y luego se hiso cargo de mí. Ella ha sido mi _única familia_ —le respondió Ichiru dejando claro con aquel comentario lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

—Es una lastima que no haya venido contigo —le dijo Kaien—. Me gustaría conocerla y así saber un poco más de ti y lo que ha ocurrido durante estos últimos años. Lo siento, seguro que te estamos abrumando con todo esto, pero es que ha sido tan sorpresivo.

—Bueno, ella… tiene unos cuantos problemas de momento.

Algo en la expresión de su hermano le dio a Zero la sensación de que ciertas cosas no iban bien. Al hablar de aquella mujer parecía preocupado y culpable. De algún modo, aquel miedo absurdo anidó dentro de él sin poder desterrarlo.

—¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? —le preguntó sin más. Los ojos de Ichiru estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Shizuka Hiou. Ella me ha cuidado durante todo este tiempo.

Zero ahogó un grito horrorizado al oír aquello. Era… imposible. No, era terriblemente espantoso.

Ichiru entrecerró los ojos, desafiante, y él se dejó llevar nuevamente por la rabia acumulada durante tantos ellos. Se acercó a su hermano y lanzó el primer golpe.

* * *

Yuki soltó un grito de espantó cuando vio que Zero estaba nuevamente preparado para golpear al otro chico, sin embargo Yagari fue mucho más rápido que él y lo sujetó por la espalda inmovilizándolo. Su padre, que estaba junto a Ichiru, hiso lo propio impidiéndole levantarse. Ambos gemelos parecían más que dispuestos ha hacerse daño. O por lo menos, más daño del que ya se habían hecho.

—¡¿Cómo demonios has podido vivir todo este tiempo con esa mujer?! —le reclamó Zero, furioso, a su hermano—. ¡Después de lo que hiso…!

—¡¿Pero que te pasa a ti?! Yo no he hecho nada de esto para molestarte. Si no querías saber las respuestas, entonces no deberías haber preguntado, idiota —le dijo el chico verdaderamente indignado—. ¡Además, no hables mal de ella!

—Esto no va a llegar a ningún lado si siguen discutiendo sin parar —Kaien la miró implorante y se puso de pie obligando a Ichiru ha hacer lo mismo—. Yuki, cariño, ¿podrías encargarte de sus heridas de momento?

Sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente a Zero que seguía estando furioso y, en su opinión, estaba tan magullado como su hermano. No quería desobedecer a su padre, pero no podía evitar que sus prioridades fueran otras.

—Zero también necesita que lo curen, podría comenzar…

—No, Ichiru primero —le dijo su padre con amabilidad pero bajo sus suaves palabras había un deje de determinación que era imposible pasar por alto—. Ayúdalo en lo que puedas y una vez veas que se encuentra bien, te encargaras de Zero. De hecho, creo que tengo que hablar con él en este mismo momento.

—No puedes dejar que Yuki se quede a solas con él, ¿y si le ocurre algo? —le preguntó Zero, angustiado, a Kaien. La miró asustado.

A ella le hubiera gustado poder decirle que estaría bien y que no le importaba encargarse de su hermano, pero aquella revelación sobre Shizuka Hiou también la había asustado un poco. ¿Estaría Ichiru confabulado con esa mujer para hacer daño a Zero? Si era así, prácticamente tenían al enemigo en su propia casa, además, ¿qué tenía que ver Maria Kurenai en todo aquello?

—Kaien, no quiero meterme en tus decisiones, pero quizás el chico tenga razón; aun no sabemos…

—Es su hermano, con eso me basta de momento —les dijo su padre dando por zanjado el asunto—. Yuki, lleva a Ichiru arriba y… has algo por él.

—Creo que lo mejor será que Ichiru y yo nos vayamos a casa —sugirió Maria bastante más calmada en ese momento—. No comprendo muy bien que está ocurriendo, pero quizás sería bueno darles un tiempo a todos para que asimilaran esto antes de que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

—No pueden marcharse aun, Maria. Yo tengo que hablar contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dijo Zero.

Yuki buscó su mirada, intentando que de algún modo le explicara que quería de aquella chica, pero él la ignoro. Un golpe más para su dolorido corazón aquel día. Aquella discusión entre ellos estaba resultando ser un hecho muy duro, y ella no sabía si podría seguir soportándolo.

—En ese caso, quizás debería preguntarme lo mismo —le dijo Ichiru en tono falsamente inocente a su hermano—. ¿Cómo sé que no tú le vas a hacer daño a ella?

—¡Basta los dos, dejen de hacer eso de una vez por todas! —les dijo ella a ambos y sujetó la mano de Ichiru con fuerza para obligarlo a seguirla—. Ven conmigo. No quiero oír ni una solo queja.

Yuki se sentía inmensamente agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, además de su tristeza por la situación en la que se encontraba con Zero. La rabia, el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación estaban albergadas en su interior en lo que parecía una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier instante podría estallar si no tenía cuidado. Y no quería desquitarse con quien no fuera culpable por lo que sentía.

Guió al chico hasta el cuarto de baño y lo hiso sentarse sobre el retrete mientras buscaba el botiquín y algunas toallas limpias para poder limpiarle las heridas antes de desinfectárselas. Miró detenidamente a Ichiru e hiso un gesto de dolor al ver su labio partido que ya había comenzado a hincharse, el corte en la frente, el pómulo derecho inflamado y los múltiples hematomas que tenía repartidos en el rostro. Sin contar sus nudillos rasmillados y las contusiones que no estaban a la vista, claro. Hombres.

—Mañana no vas a tener muy buen aspecto —le dijo ella mientras le pasaba la toalla húmeda por la frente intentando no hacerle daño en el corte que tenía allí y que aun sangraba un poco. Él se quejó de dolor—. Lo siento.

—Por lo menos él va a lucir tan mal como yo —le dijo Ichiru y cerró los ojos, agotado—. No es necesario que hagas esto, ¿sabes? Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Era extraño, pero, ¿cuántas veces no había oído ella palabras similares de alguien diferente? Seguramente, y si no conociera tan bien a Zero, podría confundirlo con su hermano, sobre todo por la expresión tormentosa que ambos parecían tener en aquel momento. Ichiru llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y quizás estaba un poco más delgado que Zero. Tampoco lucía el tatuaje en el cuello ni los pendientes que este solía llevar, pero por lo demás eran sorprendentemente parecidos: los mismos ojos, la misma boca, la misma forma del rostro…

Cuando Ichiru la miró interrogativamente alzando una ceja, Yuki se dio cuanta, azorada, de que se había quedado absorta observándolo.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a disculparse mientras proseguía diligentemente con la limpieza de las heridas—, no quería parecer grosera, pero es que me resulta increíble lo mucho que te pareces a Zero. Por eso te confundí cuando estabas en el jardín. Siento muchísimo haberte golpeado, pero cuando te vi con Maria y pensé que eras él… De verdad, me siento muy culpable.

—Puede que en estas circunstancias lo correcto fuera decir "tranquila, mejor yo que él" pero sería una mentira. Hubiera preferido que golpearas al gemelo que se lo merecía. O al que creías que se lo merecía —reconoció Ichiru y una leve sonrisa asomó a su rostro—. Golpeas muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Puede que comience a sentir lastima por mi her… por él —se corrigió rápidamente volviendo a su actitud taciturna.

Yuki lamentó verlo tan triste y saberse incapaz de poder ayudarlo en nada. Era tan frustrante.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? —le preguntó ella—. Es que, ¡por Dios, es tu hermano! Durante todo este tiempo Zero… —se quedó callada, sin saber que más poder decirle a pesar de la gran cantidad de sentimientos que fluían en su interior: el dolor de Zero, las dudas que tenían sobre su relación con la asesina de sus padres. Ichiru era prácticamente un enigma por si mismo, y Yuki tenía la impresión de que descifrarlo, o intentarlo, sería bastante complejo.

—Solo ayer me enteré gracias a Maria de que tenía un hermano —le dijo él en tono cansino y se llevó, pensativo, un dedo a la herida del labio—. Ni siquiera sabía que éramos gemelos, de hecho, ella solo me explicó que el parecido entre ambos era _bastante _para dar por seguro nuestro parentesco. Bastante es decir poco, ¿no crees? —la miró apenado, como si aun fuera incapaz de entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor—. No te imaginas lo terrible y asombroso que es mirar a otra persona y ver tu mismo rostro, tu mismo físico, tu mismo cabello. Es como mirar un espejo pero sabiendo que quien está frente a tus ojos no eres tú. La verdad es que me siento abrumado y solo me gustaría escapar de aquí y olvidarme de toda esta locura. Puede que para él sea difícil aceptarme porque no me ha visto en años. Demonios, probablemente me enterró y ha tenido que vivir con eso, pero para mí… ¿cómo puedo convertirme en su hermano si nunca lo he tenido? ¿Cómo puedo ser lo que él espera si ni siquiera lo recuerdo?

No tenía una respuesta para eso, se dijo Yuki, mientras él seguía completamente atento a ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? Eran hermanos y con eso les debería bastar, pero el hecho de estar tanto tiempo separados parecía haber formado un abismo entre ambos. Ichiru no recordaba nada sobre Zero. Y para Zero, el hecho de que Ichiru hubiera vivido con Shizuka Hiou no sería algo que podría perdonarle fácilmente por mucho que le quisiera. Sí, eran hermanos, pero en aquel instante no tenían más en común que dos desconocidos.

—Tener paciencia con él, eso es lo que debes hacer de momento, Ichiru —Yuki terminó de limpiarle el rostro y buscó en el botiquín el desinfectante para aplicárselo en las heridas—. Zero puede ser un poco difícil en ocasiones y en muchas otras intenta apartar a todo el mundo de su lado diciendo cosas hirientes, pero realmente es una persona maravillosa. Pero ha sufrido muchísimo y eso… lo ha vuelto así. Un poquito arisco —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Paciencia, ¿eh? —él le quitó de las manos la pomada antiséptica y se la comenzó a aplicar en las heridas—. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada, Yuki —le dijo usando por primera vez su nombre de forma tentativa. Ella se lo permitió—. Así que tú eres la novia de la que hablaba tanto Maria. Reconozco que me siento un tanto decepcionado, me esperaba a alguien más guapa. Creo que mi hermano tiene mal gusto, una pena.

Yuki le puso una tirita en la herida de la frente con más fuerza de la necesaria logrando que él soltara un gemido de dolor y la mirara enojado, a lo que ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Eso no ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

—Tómalo como pago por abofetearme y golpearme —Ichiru se palpó el costado y contuvo un instante la respiración—. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un coche. Me duele todo —luego, la miró lleno de inquietud—. ¿Por qué se ha alterado tanto hace un momento? Pensé que ya se había tranquilizado, pero cuando se abalanzó hacia mí…

Yuki comenzó a limpiarle las heridas de las manos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eso, tendrás que preguntárselo a Zero —le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a dar por finalizada sus labores de enfermera.

—¿Ni siquiera una pista? —le preguntó Ichiru, divertido, logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

—Nada —le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Ya estás listo. Tómate estos dos analgésicos para que te ayuden un poco con el dolor, ¿vale? Creo que los necesitas —le dijo Yuki entregándole las pastillas antes de comenzar a guardar las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín—. No puedo hacer más por ti de momento, pero pienso que te vendría bien darte una ducha y cambiarte —le sugirió al ver el estado lamentable en que se encontraban sus pantalones y la camisa, sucios y ensangrentados—. Te dejaré en la puerta algo de ropa de Zero. Ahora tengo que ir a ocuparme de él.

—No creo que le guste la idea, así que mejor no lo hagas. Te lo agradezco de todos modos, pero prefiero no tentar mi suerte nuevamente.

—Tonto, claro que no le importará —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—. A pesar de lo que ambos digan, sigues siendo su hermano, Ichiru, y estoy segura de que en este momento eso es lo más importante para Zero. Aunque no te lo diga.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —le preguntó visiblemente incrédulo—. Para él sería mucho más fácil odiarme o simplemente olvidarme de una vez por todas. Perdió a su hermano hace once años… a mí, ya no me necesita.

Zero había perdido tantas cosas a lo largo de los años, se dijo Yuki, con tristeza, recordando el gran vacío que muchas de ellas habían dejado en el chico que había crecido a su lado. Él nunca había tenido una vida normal, siempre esperando más y más golpes. Sí, a Zero le costaba mucho ser feliz y eran tan pocas las cosas que en verdad conseguían que lo fuera, que por ese motivo ella estaba segura de que por muy difícil que resultara arreglar las cosas con su hermano, en algún momento el haberse reencontrado con Ichiru sería un motivo de alegría. Solo era cosa de tener paciencia… y esperar a que el destino actuara.

—Porque, aunque la muerte de tus padres le dolió muchísimo, fue el perderte a ti lo que realmente le rompió el corazón —le dijo ella, apoyada en la puerta y dispuesta ya a salir. Lo miró esperanzadamente—. Me ha llevado años intentar repararlo lo más posible, pero aun me falta bastante. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a remendar el resto?

No esperó una respuesta por su parte, así que simplemente cerró la puerta tras ella, rumbo a la habitación de Zero para recoger algo de ropa para su hermano. ¿Qué había hecho? Pedirle a Ichiru ayuda era un paso arriesgado… no lo conocía de nada, aun así en su cabeza persistían los recuerdos del chico al que Zero había querido por encima de todo. Si ella podía devolvérselo, aunque solo fuera en parte, se daría por satisfecha.

* * *

Maria se sentía terriblemente cansada después de todo lo que había pasado en la última hora. Ciertamente, el reencuentro entre los dos hermanos no se pareció en nada a lo que ella tenía en mente, pero ya no se podía hacer nada respecto a eso. Sobre todo, se dijo, porque Zero Kiryu estaba muy enfadado con ella. Y no tenía ni idea del por qué.

Miró nuevamente a sus _anfitriones_ sintiéndose más como una prisionera que como una visita, pero si algo le habían enseñado sus padres, era a mantener siempre el aplomo. Aunque en ocasiones se le olvidara, claro.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Shizuka Hiou? —le preguntó Zero de golpe sacándola de su ensoñación.

¿Qué debía decirle? Ichiru estaba preocupado por su tía y le había contado que podía estar en peligro o muerta, ¿estarían aquellos tres confabulados para lastimar a Shizuka? Tenía miedo, pero también confiaba en su instinto y este le decía que a pesar de todo lo que pareciera, Zero no era un mal chico, y el padre de Yuki tampoco, aunque el otro hombre…

Tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que tomar una decisión… ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Confiaba en ellos o no?

—Es mi tía —dijo en tono bajito y se dio cuenta con horror de que todos la miraban aun más enojados—. Pero no la había visto en años, de hecho, solo la vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto la última vez que estuvo en casa.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —le preguntó el hombre malo—. Responde, chica.

—Hace… ¿dos semanas? ¿Tres? No me acuerdo muy bien —le dijo frustrada—. He estado demasiado ocupada con Ichiru.

—¿Por qué mi hermano ha estado viviendo con esa mujer? —le preguntó Zero, con voz gélida y un rencor patente en los ojos—. Después de lo que hiso…

—¡No lo sé! Ichiru me dijo que ella lo cuidó, de hecho, la primera vez que lo vi fue porque acompañaba a mi tía, pero después… —se mordió el labio intentando no echarse a llorar—. A tu hermano casi lo mataron, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda me le prestamos, estaría muerto en este momento.

Bien, pensó ella satisfecha al ver que Zero palidecía notoriamente, después de lo mal que se había portado con Ichiru, merecía sufrir un poco.

—¿A eso te referías cuando me has dicho que tenía una herida de bala? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Hace unas semanas, después de que se fuera con mi tía de casa, apareció de repente herido y solo. Lo cuidé con ayuda de las sirvientas de mi casa y se ha salvado de milagro, ya que la herida no era extremadamente peligrosa pero de todos modos aun se encuentre un poco débil y el medico ha dicho que debe guardar reposo —le dijo ella y miró a Zero molesta, esperando que se retorciera de culpabilidad por dentro al saber que había golpeado a un pobre chico herido—. Lo he tenido escondido porque tenemos miedo de que, si descubren que no murió, intenten acabar con él nuevamente.

Ellos tres se miraron como si pudieran hacerse entender algo de que lo ella estaba claramente excluida. Y lo odió. No era tan infantil como para enfurruñarse y exigir que le dijeran que ocurría, pero las ganas no le faltaban.

—¿Dónde está ahora Shizuka? —le preguntó nuevamente el hombre que la asustaba, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola atentamente con ojos entrecerrados—. La verdad, ni se te ocurra mentirnos.

—No lo sé —Maria se encogió de hombros, alegrándose por no tener que mentir sobre aquello—. Después que se fuera de casa no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. Incluso Ichiru está preocupado porque teme que la hayan… —se calló de golpe cubriéndose la boca con una mano, odiándose a si misma por ser tan deslenguada. No podía traicionar la confianza de Ichiru de aquella manera y él necesitaba encontrar a su tía.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? —le preguntó aquel hombre con voz peligrosamente suave. Ella se aterró—. ¿Qué ocurre con esa mujer?

—Yagari, no —intervino el padre de Yuki sujetándolo del hombro y echándolo un poco hacia atrás, permitiéndole a ella respirar tranquila nuevamente—. Maria, realmente lo que te estamos preguntando es de mucha importancia, porque hay personas que pueden… estar en peligro —le dijo él y le sonrió con cierto pesar—. ¿Qué ocurre con tu tía? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ichiru en eso y por qué está en peligro? Quizas, nosotros podamos protegerlo mucho mejor que tú, ¿no lo crees?

Era lo más probable, pensó ella aunque eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. No quería perder aun a Ichiru y no sabía si podía confiar completamente en aquellas personas, por muy buenas que parecieran. Su lealtad jamás había estado en duda y haría lo que fuera por su amigo… incluso arriesgarse a enfadarlo si con eso podía otorgarle una protección que no estaba en sus manos darle.

Dios, por favor, que Ichiru fuera capaz de perdonarla.

—Yo… no sé donde se encuentra mi tía, pero Ichiru me ha dicho que cuando ella tomó la decisión de regresar aquí sabía que era peligroso para su seguridad… pero había algo que tenía que hacer. Él quiso acompañarla para cuidar de ella, pero pocos días después de haberse estado escondiendo en un sitio u otro, los atacaron. Ichiru resultó mal herido y lo dieron por muerto y mi tía… desapareció, seguramente se la llevaron los mismos hombres que lo habían herido. Él quiere buscarla porque está muy preocupado, pero yo creo que ya debe estar muerta.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —le preguntó Zero, sorprendiéndola. Había estado tan callado los últimos minutos que se había olvidado de su presencia, sobre todo por lo mucho que la asustaba Yagari.

—Si hubieras visto a Ichiru cuando llegó a pedirme ayuda a casa no tendrías dudas, además, mis padres tampoco querían recibirla en casa cuando fue a solicitar una noche de alojamiento. Parecían asustados, aunque no pude averiguar por qué.

—Quizas —le dijo Zero con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla—, porque saben lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser. Tal vez, tus padres estén enterados de la clase de criminal que es aquella mujer.

—No te entiendo —le dijo Maria confundida. Descontando a Zero que seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella, Yagari y Kaien habían apartado la miraba, visiblemente incómodos—. ¿Qué sabes sobre mi tía? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Es una maldita asesina —Zero la miró con dolor y odio a partes iguales—. Esa mujer, mató a sangre fría a mis padres, intentó matarme a mí, y hasta hoy creía que también había matado a mi hermano. Yo también quiero encontrarla porque sus manos están manchadas con la sangre de mi familia y yo voy a hacer que pague por eso. ¿Te parece un trato justo, Maria?

¿Una asesina?, se dijo espantada. Aquello era horrible. Su tía era la responsable de la muerte de los padres de Zero y además casi lo había matado a él e Ichiru… al pensar en lo que él sentiría al enterarse de aquello se le partió el corazón. No solo tenía que cargar con el problema de que no recordaba nada de su pasado, sino que también ahora tendría que enfrentarse con el hecho de que la persona que había cuidado de él y a quien quería, solo era una farsa, porque aquella misma mujer era la responsable de haberle arrebatado todo.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Luego simplemente se dejó llevar y se puso a llorar… Por él.

* * *

—Venga, es tu turno.

Zero miró a Yuki que acababa de llegar a su lado, con el botiquín en una mano y algunas toallas en la otra. Observaba preocupada a Maria que en aquel momento lloraba entrecortadamente y era consolada por Kaien, mientras Yagari miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos, por la ventana del salón.

—Puedo curarme yo solo, Yuki —le dijo él poniéndose de pie—. No sería la primera vez, ¿sabes?

—Tu hermano me acaba de decirme algo muy similar a eso. Por si te sirve de consuelo, no le valió de nada —ella le sonrió dubitativamente—. Vamos a la cocina porque el baño de momento está ocupado ya que Ichiru se está dando una ducha. Por cierto, le he dejado algo de tu ropa, espero que no te moleste.

Él asintió y la siguió obedientemente hacia la cocina donde se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba más cerca del fregadero. Estaba adolorido y cansado, tanto mental como físicamente. Aun la parecía increíble el hecho de que Ichiru estuviera vivo y bien, pero lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza era que Shizuka Hiou lo hubiera mantenido todos aquellos años a su lado. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. No podía comprender a esa mujer y sus acciones. ¿Era todo aquello parte de su cruel juego? ¿Los había dejado a los dos vivos para que se enfrentaran en algún momento? Era absurdo y demasiado retorcido para ser verdad, sobre todo porque su hermano no recordaba nada…

—¡Maldición, Yuki, eso duele! —le dijo apartando un poco el rostro al verla acercarse nuevamente con la toalla húmeda, dispuesta a proseguir con su tarea. El corte en el pómulo derecho le escocía muchísimo—. Deja, ya lo hago yo.

—Quita —ella le dio una palmada en la mano con seriedad y volvió a limpiarle, aunque esta vez con más suavidad—. No puedes verte los cortes sin un espejo, además no es mi culpa que te hayas puesto tan gallito y hayas decidido liarte a golpes con tu hermano —le dijo en tono de reproche, sin embargo cuando sus ojos castaños lo miraron, parecían albergar todas las preocupaciones del mundo—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Zero?

Tenía miles de excusas para aquello. Rabia, impotencia, miedo. Sí, sobre todo miedo por aquello que había perdido en su momento y que aparecía nuevamente de la nada. No le gustaban los cambios que alteraban su vida por completo y últimamente se había tenido que enfrentar a demasiado de golpe; entonces, ¿cómo se enfrentaba a su hermano gemelo? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué hacía? Estaba dividido en cuanto a lo que sentía por él en aquel instante y después de lo que les había contado Maria sus dudas eran aun mayores.

—Porque tengo miedo de él —reconoció un poco avergonzado—. Quiero… que me recuerde, Yuki. Quiero que sea el mismo hermano que yo tengo en mi memoria, pero sé que ya no puedo tenerlo y por eso… lo odio, o me odio a mi mismo por no haber hecho las cosas bien. No lo sé.

—Tienes que dejar de culparte por lo que ocurrió aquella noche, Zero —ella le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lo miró apenada—. Lo que esa mujer hiso fue horrible, y comprendo el dolor y la rabia que sientes. Sé que hubieras deseado poder hacer más para cambiar las cosas, pero eras un niño. Un niño pequeño. Estoy segura de que tus padres hubieran preferido sacrificarse mil veces antes de que les ocurriera algo malo a ustedes, y de cierto modo, quizás hasta por un milagro, Ichiru y tú están vivos. Eso, es lo que en verdad debería importarte en este momento.

—Claro, todo parece muy fácil, pero, ¿cómo le digo a mi hermano que la mujer que cuidó de él todo este tiempo fue la que mató a nuestros padres? —le preguntó afligido—. No va a creerme, Yuki. Por más que se lo diga una y otra vez, sé que no se lo va a creer porque si estuviera en su lugar yo tampoco lo haría.

—Eres su hermano, seguramente sabrá que no querrías hacerle daño con algo tan importante.

—No, para él soy un completo extraño —la corrigió Zero y apretó los puños con rabia—. Para Ichiru, no soy absolutamente nada y sin embargo esa maldita mujer es su _familia_. Esto es una verdadera pesadilla.

—¿Realmente estuvo viviendo con ella todo este tiempo? —le preguntó Yuki mientras terminaba de limpiarle la sangre del rostro. Comenzó a aplicarle el desinfectante y le pidió disculpas con la mirada al notar su gesto de dolor.

—Según Maria, sí, pero creo que ella tampoco lo tiene muy claro. Lo conoció hace un par de semanas y cuando Ichiru llego a su casa herido a pedirle ayuda, ella hiso lo que pudo. No saben donde está Shizuka, pero Maria está convencida de que la mataron o la tienen secuestrada porque su regreso aquí resultaba peligroso —Zero miró a Yuki y le sonrió con ironía—. Y el idiota de mi hermano está muerto de preocupación por ella y desesperado por encontrarla, ¿puedes creerlo?

Yuki se encogió de hombros, afanándose luego en ponerle crema antiséptica y venditas en los cortes.

—Por lo que pude hablar con tu hermano, él se siente en deuda con ella por haberlo cuidado y además, no comprende realmente que es lo que te pasa a ti con Shizuka. Es normal que quiera cuidar de quien es importante para él. Tú sueles hacer lo mismo, Zero —Yuki le tomó la mano derecha y suspiró frustrada al ver sus nudillos hinchados, raspados y ensangrentados. Se puso a limpiarlos con cuidado—. Me ha dicho que solo ayer se enteró de tu existencia así que no seas muy duro con él, por favor. Para Ichiru, también todo esto está siendo muy difícil.

—No creo que sea fácil —reconoció él, sintiéndose repentinamente desganado—, pero lo intentaré. ¿Estarías contenta con eso?

—Me bastaría por el momento —Yuki le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre los ojos—. Tú también deberías cambiarte, parece que te hubieras metido en una pelea. O hubieras iniciado una —le dijo divertida—. Bueno, te dejo solo para que puedas subir y asearte un poco. Yo tengo que ir a disculparme con Maria, aunque lo odie.

Zero la miró interrogativamente ante lo que Yuki se ruborizó avergonzada.

—La golpeé un poquito —le dijo mientras le mostraba una ínfima separación con el índice y el pulgar—. Aunque técnicamente solo la empujé y ella calló al suelo, asi que se podría decir que solo fue un golpe indirecto.

—Yuki…

—¡Pensé que te estaba besando! —se defendió ella—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu hermano estaba vivo y se estaba liando con ella? Reaccioné por instinto, además… además estaba preocupada porque siguieras enfadado conmigo y esa fuera tu manera de vengarte de mí. Lo siento.

Aquello le recordó a Zero que aun no habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos después de su discusión por Kaname Kuran. Quizas si Ichiru no hubiera aparecido en medio cuando regresó a casa, podrían haber intentado solucionar las cosas, pero en ese instante, él aun se sentía demasiado violento ante todo como para hablar con Yuki y hacer las paces con ella. Tal vez fuera un egoísta, pero se negaba a cimentar su relación en base a mentiras y engaños. Si iban a tener un futuro juntos, necesitaban aprender a confiar el uno en el otro y hablar siempre con la verdad.

Yuki se había quedado parada frente a él, mirándolo insegura e inquieta, probablemente porque esperaba su reacción ante aquel tema que había tocado nuevamente. Después de todo lo que había visto aquella tarde, no podía culparla por tenerle un poco de miedo.

—Por muy enfadado que pueda estar contigo, jamás haría algo para castigarte o vengarme de ti, Yuki —Zero se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. El mirarla, por primera vez detenidamente desde que había vuelto a casa, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos levemente hinchados: una señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando. ¡Dios, era un maldito idiota!—. Siento haberte puesto tan triste. Deberíamos haber intentado solucionar las cosas de otro modo.

—¿Eso significa que estoy perdonada? —le preguntó ella esperanzadamente—. Zero, yo de verdad lamento todo lo que te dije, no quiero que te enfades conmigo por algo así. Por favor.

—¿Cómo puedo enfadarme ante algo que es verdad? —le preguntó él y se sintió tan mal como Yuki al ver la pena reflejada en su rostro—. No puedo culparte por lo de Kuran, pero en este momento tampoco soy capaz de pensar coherentemente y mucho menos tomar decisiones acertadas con respecto a lo que debemos y no debemos hacer. ¿Sigo enamorado de ti? Sí. ¿Creo que tú lo estás de mí? También. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que dijimos cosas que nos hicieron daño a los dos y me da miedo volver a cometer ese error contigo una y otra vez. No ser lo suficientemente bueno para compensarte por todo lo malo que he traído a tu vida. Tal vez, estés mucho mejor sin mí.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero era evidente que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no derramarlas y él la admiró por eso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres terminar conmigo? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Al notar su reticencia a responderle, abrió los ojos asustada—. ¡Dios, sí, quieres terminar conmigo!

—Yuki, cálmate —Zero se puso de pie para alcanzarla antes de que saliera de la cocina. La abrazó y ella enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con movimientos largos y suaves para tranquilizarla un poco—. No he dicho eso, así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas, ¿quieres? Pero reconozco que es una posibilidad que he estado pensando.

—¡No, olvídala, es una idea estúpida! —le dijo ella con la voz amortiguada al estar aun aferrada a él—. No me hagas esto, por favor.

En aquel momento, teniéndola entre sus brazos, la tentación de dejar las dudas de lado y simplemente conformarse con lo que sentían, era grande. Yuki era lo más importante para él y por ese motivo el asunto con Kuran tenía que llegar a un punto de equilibrio entre ambos. Pero no allí ni en aquel momento. Necesitaban hablarlo con calma y tomar las decisiones correctas para las dos.

—Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, Yuki —le dijo con tranquilidad, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por dentro—. Lo de Ichiru, lo de Shizuka y lo nuestro tienen mi cabeza y mis sentimientos bastante enmarañados. Soy un egoísta por pedirte algo así, lo sé. Pero también soy consciente de que tú serás quien mejor pueda comprenderme y esperar lo que sea necesario.

Zero la notó asentir contra él y de mala gana permitió que se apartara de su lado. La expresión de Yuki seguía siendo la de una pena infinita, pero aun así le sonrió.

—Puedes pensar el tiempo que sea necesario, lo aceptaré —le dijo ella con aceptación—. Pero quiero que tengas claro que no importa lo que decidas, Zero. Si me quieres apartar de tu lado, no podrás hacerlo, porque yo no voy a dejar de luchar por nosotros. Nunca.

La vio salir de la cocina, dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo por él. Debería sentirse contento, ¿no? Sin embargo aquello le aterraba, porque él era consciente de hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse si era necesario por proteger a Yuki, pero no quería que ella hiciera lo mismo por él. Sin embargo, con aquellas simples palabras, le estaba dejando muy claro que llegado el momento lo haría sin dudarlo.

Y él no podía permitírselo.

* * *

Ichiru aun se sentía indignado por como habían resultado las cosas, sin su consentimiento, se recordó, mientras se paseaba nervioso e impaciente por el cuarto que Kaien le había dejado para su uso durante su estadía. ¡Su estadía obligada, maldita fuera!

Simplemente no le habían dejado más opción, y por ese motivo en aquel momento se encontraba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su hermano, sintiéndose furioso por eso. Si no hubiera sido porque Maria prácticamente se lo suplicó, no se hubiera quedado, y además estaba el hecho de que Kaien le había prometido ayudarlo con la búsqueda de Shizuka, ya que ellos también necesitaban encontrarla, aunque se había negado a revelarle los motivos.

"Lo siento, tienes que preguntárselo a tu hermano", se repitió enfadado mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba al techo, furioso. ¿Por qué todo aquello parecía girar en torno a Zero? Ellos dos no tenían nada de que hablar.

Miró con desgana la habitación. La colcha y las cortinas verdes más los muebles de madera oscura eran un buen contraste para el tono beige de las paredes. No era muy espaciosa y el mobiliario se limitaba a la cama, el mesita de noche y un ropero pero reconoció que por lo menos era acogedora, mucho más agradable que la habitación que había ocupado las últimas semanas en casa de Maria donde se había sentido prácticamente un prisionero. Allí, seguía siéndolo, pero Kaien le había asegurado que podía andar libremente por la casa e incluso salir mientras tuviera cuidado de que no lo reconocieran y pudiera ocurrirle algo malo.

La verdad era que aquel hombre le agradaba. Con su trato amable y su buena disposición, lo había hecho sentir un poco más tranquilo y aceptado. No lo juzgaba y aceptaba completamente el hecho de que él y Zero fueran hermanos, y solo por ese motivo le abría las puertas de su casa y le ofrecía un hogar. ¿Es que aquel hombre estaba loco? Si sus intenciones no fueran buenas, podría poner de ese modo a toda su familia en peligro. Era demasiado confiado.

Sin embargo Yagari Touga…

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en aquel hombre. Había estado de acuerdo con Kaien sobre el hecho de que lo mejor era que él se quedara en casa de los Cross hasta que todo aquel asunto acabara, pero Ichiru presentía que a pesar de todo no confiaba completamente en él. Era como si de cierto modo estuviera esperando a que les diera la puñalada por la espalda, aunque por supuesto, él no tenía intención de hacerlo. Solo quería encontrar a Shizuka, y volver a su vida normal. Sin su hermano…

Se giró en la cama para ponerse de lado y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué debería sentir respecto a Zero? En numerosas ocasiones, durante las horas pasadas, había intentado obligarse a recordar algo, lo que fuera, sobre el chico que lo miraba lleno de rencor y enojo. Quería saber que clase de pasado en común habían tenido ambos, recordar lo que se sentía el tener a alguien tan parecido a si mismo a su lado. Pero no podía, era como si todas sus memorias anteriores hubieran sido reunidas y arrojadas al tacho de la basura para siempre.

Zero, Zero… ¿Qué iba ha hacer con su hermano?

Como si lo hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento, Ichiru abrió los ojos de golpe y notó como se alteraba un poco al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con expresión indescifrable. Yuki, la hija de Cross y novia de su hermano, se recordó, le había pedido que tuviera paciencia con él, pero Ichiru no sabía si podría hacerlo. También estaba molesto y tenía miedo, una mala combinación para aceptar los embates de la vida sin más. Sobre todo cuando una persona que se suponía debía quererte parecía odiarte a muerte.

—No ha sido mi elección el quedarme en tu casa —se justificó Ichiru sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirar a su hermano—. Kaien y Yagari creen que es lo más seguro de momento.

—Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos —le dijo Zero. Parecía un poco preocupado—. Maria me contó que intentaron matarte y estuviste muy mal, ¿Cómo tienes la herida? Espero no haberte causado más daño aun. Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Ichiru asintió, un tanto cohibido.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco adolorido, pero no ha pasado nada más

—¿Sabes quienes fueron los que te atacaron o por qué? Si tuvieras alguna pista quizás pudiera…

—¿Ayudarme? —le preguntó él con curiosidad. Sonrió al ver el gesto tormentoso que apareció en el rostro de su hermano—. Si estás intentando compensar todos estos años que no me has visto ofreciéndote a echarme una mano, olvídalo. Me las puedo arreglar solo.

—Idiota, ¿y si intentan matarte nuevamente?

—Pues si lo consiguen, todo será mucho más fácil para ti, ¿no? Podrías fingir que nada de esto ha ocurrido y que sigo muerto. No me has necesitado durante once años —le dijo él intentando aparentar una completa indiferencia, algo que realmente estaba bastante lejos de sentir—. Yo tampoco quiero tener ya un hermano.

El dolor que se apoderó del rostro de Zero fue para Ichiru como si se lo hubiera infligido a si mismo. No quería decirle todo aquello, de hecho, lo que más deseaba sobre todo era recordar y poder ser lo que tendría que haber sido siempre, para poder compensarlo, pero, ¡no podía! Deseaba… tantas cosas, cosas que lo asustaban terriblemente y su única manera de combatirlas era aquella: lastimando a quien le hacía desearlas.

Nuevamente, Zero se recubrió con aquella máscara de expresión impenetrable. No dejaba traslucir ninguna de sus emociones, pensó Ichiru un tanto admirado. Seguramente durante todo aquellos años, su hermano se habría convertido en un experto a la hora de mantener lo se sentía bajo control.

—Has lo que quieras, a mí me da igual —le dijo Zero con total indiferencia—. Pero recuerda que el trato es que te ayudaremos a encontrar a Shizuka Hiou a cambio de que podamos hablar con ella.

Una pequeña grieta en esa armadura perfecta, se dijo, al notar el rencor que Zero parecía albergar por Shizuka. Él no podía comprenderlo, y tanto Yuki como Kaien se habían negado terminantemente a aclarar sus dudas, diciéndole que aquello tenía que explicárselo su hermano. ¿Por qué odiaba Zero a la mujer que había cuidado de él? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella los había terminado separando? Ichiru se negaba a creer algo así, pero también existían tantos aspectos en la vida de Shizuka que él desconocía…

—¿Por qué la odias tanto? —se atrevió a preguntarle por fin. Zero lo miró asombrado—. Ella lo ha sido todo para mí y el resentimiento que pareces tenerle me enferma. ¡¿Puedes comprender eso?! ¡Ella es mi familia!

—¿Sabes como murieron nuestros padres? —le preguntó su hermano con frialdad—. ¿Te dijo alguna vez por qué no tenías más familia?

—Fue… fue un accidente de coche —respondió Ichiru y odió la inseguridad que oyó en su propia voz—. Dijo que yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Estaba herido, mucho, pero me cuidó y se hiso cargo de mí.

Zero se acercó hacia él, lo bastante cerca para que pudiera verlo bien. Ichiru aun seguía sentado en la cama, por lo cual se sobresaltó un poco al verlo inclinarse hacia él dejando su rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

—Murieron asesinados. Ambos —le dijo con evidente rabia contenida. Y dolor—. Los degollaron sin piedad alguna. Nuestra madre murió frente a los ojos de nosotros dos y esto —le dijo mientras se llevaba los dedos al cuello y le indicaba una leve cicatriz que le recorría casi toda la base—, es un pequeño recuerdo que aquella mujer me dejó cuando también intento matarme a mi. Sin embargo, por algún motivo extraño tú estas vivo, y me alegro, pero no me pidas que comprenda lo que sientes por ella cuando para mí es la responsable de la muerte de nuestra familia. Durante once años, Ichiru, has vivido junto a una asesina.

Aquello fue un golpe que se sentía incapaz de asimilar. Todo lo que Zero acababa de decirle era absurdo, Shizuka no… ¡No, no! ¡Él se negaba a creer aquello! Ella había sido buena con él, le había cuidado y la quería, no podía haber matado a sus padres. Sí, seguramente su hermano estaba confundido y si le explicaba las cosas con claridad podría hacerlo darse cuenta de su error. Sin embargo la seguridad que vio en aquellos ojos, idénticos a los suyos, que lo miraban fijamente, fue como una puñalada al corazón. Y odió a su hermano por ser quien le estaba provocando aquel dolor.

—¡Mientes, mientes! —le gritó furioso y le apartó el brazo de un manotazo cuando Zero fue a tocarlo—. ¡Ella no habría hecho jamás algo así! ¡Tú no la conoces, es una buena persona! ¡Ella es mi familia mientras que para mí, tú no eres nada, mentiroso!

Zero dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ambos, un gesto simple pero que sin embargo Ichiru comprendió, que en aquel momento, parecía tan ancho y profundo como un abismo entre los dos. Quería seguir gritándole y exigiéndole que se retractara de sus palabras, pero la veracidad de aquella revelación se había instalado dentro de su cabeza a pesar de que su corazón se revelara ante ello.

—Cree lo que quieras, yo solo pensaba que merecías conocer la verdad —le dijo su hermano antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

Volvió a tenderse en la cama de lado, y se permitió llorar un poco mientras dejaba que su cerebro procesara poco a poco esa horrible verdad. Shizuka había acabado con su familia… Había traicionado su confianza.

No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido sumido en su tristeza, pero estaba medio adormilado cuando notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él en la cama y le apartaba con suavidad el cabello del rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Yuki que lo miraba preocupada.

—No has bajado a cenar, así que te he traído algo de comer por si tienes hambre más tarde —le dijo con una sonrisa y le señaló la bandeja con comida que estaba sobre la mesita de noche—. Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto así, Ichiru. En ocasiones saber, es lo más doloroso.

—Todo lo que él me ha dicho es verdad, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con la voz enronquecida. Yuki asintió—. No puedo creerlo, o mejor dicho, no quiero creerlo. Ella no es mala…

—Lo que te ha contado Zero es verdad, pero creo que lo que tú sabes de ella también lo es. Puede que exista una verdad intermedia, algo entre la historia de ambos que aun no sabemos —ella le sonrió y se puso de pie—. Quizas, cuando la encuentren podrán preguntarle directamente y resolver los dos esa incógnita. Por ahora, no sufras más y no culpes a tu hermano de eso, por favor.

—¿Cómo se encuentra él? —le preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido por ello—. Le dije algunas cosas no muy agradables…

Ella se rió.

—También él se ha encerrado en su habitación y se ha negado a cenar. Es un poco extraño el hecho de verlos actuar de la misma forma y tener que lidiar con ello —ella suspiró largamente—. Iré a hablar con él más tarde, cuando se le haya pasado un poco el enfado.

Ichiru asintió.

—Cuando lo veas, ¿podrías decirle que… lo siento?

—No, Ichiru, ese es el camino fácil —le dijo Yuki con seguridad—. Si realmente lo sientes, tendrás que decírselo tú.

La vio salir del cuarto sintiéndose un idiota, sobre todo porque era consciente de que en vez de acercarse a su hermano, lo estaba apartando cada vez más de su lado. Y él no deseaba eso.

* * *

Yuki no se molestó en llamar a la puerta y entró directamente en la habitación de Zero a pesar de que estaba con la luz apagada. Aunque no podía verlo, sentía su mirada clavada en ella. No estaba dormido aun.

Buscó a tientas el escritorio y dejó la bandeja que llevaba sobre ella. Cuando poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse en aquella oscuridad, buscó su figura sobre la cama, pero él no estaba acostado allí, sino que permanecía sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón, como lo había visto en tantas otras ocasiones. Zero no quería dormirse porque temía las pesadillas.

—Lárgate, quiero estar solo —le dijo él con desgana apartando luego el rostro para no mirarla. Yuki lo ignoró por completó y fue a sentarse junto a él.

Horas atrás, estaba preparando la cena junto a su padre cuando oyeron los gritos de Ichiru y comprendieron de inmediato a que se debía aquella nueva discusión. Sabían que la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Shizuka y los Kiryu se revelara era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero ella percibía que de todos modos, para los dos hermanos estaba resultando ser algo bastante doloroso.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zero, dejando que aquel silencio entre ambos se prolongara más y más. No sabía que decirle que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, pero estaba segura que de todos modos la necesitaba. Aquello había sido algo intrínseco en ella desde el mismo día en que él había ido a vivir con ellos. Yuki veló su sueño innumerables noches y a su vez, permitió que Zero cuidara de ella cada vez que lo necesitaba. Un trato justo que se había terminado convirtiendo en un sentimiento mucho más complejo y profundo entre ambos. Un sentimiento que parecía estar peligrando, se recordó con tristeza.

—No se lo ha tomado nada bien —le dijo Zero y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya—. Ichiru está furioso conmigo. Debe estar pasándolo muy mal, lo sé, pero si voy a verlo…

—Seguramente ya esté dormido —le dijo ella—. No quiso bajar a cenar, así que al igual que a ti le dejé algo de comer por si tenía hambre más tarde. Parecía agotado y triste, pero estaba más calmado.

—Comprendo —Zero sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Gracias por preocuparte por él.

Por lo dos, tuvo ganas de corregirlo ella, pero en aquel instante no era lo apropiado. Le hubiera gustado tener el poder suficiente para solucionar o apartar todas las penas de la vida no solo de ambos, sino de todos a quienes conocía y quería. A pesar de haberse propuesto serle de ayuda a Zero, en muchas ocasiones aun se sentía más como un lastre para él y no lo soportaba.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Zero. Es tu hermano, y con eso me basta.

—Ojala también para nosotros fuera así de fácil —le dijo él. Yuki percibió el profundo dolor que teñía su voz—. Si solo fuera el hecho de que Ichiru no me recuerde quizás podría enfrentarme a ello. Intentar volver a crear un lazo entre nosotros de manera que estos once años no entorpecieran una relación futura, pero Shizuka… ¿Cómo superamos los dos eso? Mi hermanó jamás podrá odiarla completamente y yo nunca podría perdonarla.

—Un punto intermedio —le dijo ella y Zero levantó la cabeza para mirarla intrigado.

—¿Un punto intermedio? Creo que no te comprendo.

Yuki también se separó un poco de él, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y se giró lo suficiente para que pudieran quedar cara a cara.

—Es lo que le sugerí a Ichiru —reconoció—. Tú tienes tu realidad y él la suya. Tú no puedes obligarlo por la fuerza a que te crea y él tampoco puede hacerlo contigo, entonces, ¿qué queda? —le preguntó con tranquilidad, aunque no esperaba realmente una respuesta de su parte—. Una verdad en medio de ambos —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—. El verdadero motivo por el que Shizuka mató a tus padres y decidió dejarlos vivos a los dos.

—A mí estuvo a punto de matarme —le recordó Zero con amargura.

—Pero por algo no lo hiso, y quizás ocurrió lo mismo con Ichiru, no lo sabemos. Las posibilidades y conjeturas que podríamos sacar son muchísimas, pero de momento son solo eso: conjeturas —le dijo con amabilidad—. No te ciegues, Zero. De los dos, tú siempre has sido quien podía percibirlo todo con más claridad. Demasiado listo para tu propio bien —le recordó divertida y estiró una mano para acariciarle el pálido cabello—. Sin embargo ahora… has dejado que la rabia y el miedo te nublen el juicio y solo ves aquello de deseas ver.

Él guardó silencio y Yuki se lo permitió, pues sabía que estaba pensando realmente en todo lo que ella le había dicho. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas desde su regreso, lo había visto oscilar entre una cantidad enorme de emociones, por ese motivo comprendía en parte su reticencia a perdonarla y el resentimiento que parecía tener hacia su hermano. ¡La carga emocional de Zero era siempre tan pesada! Si ella pudiera hacer algo…

—Los sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos —le dijo él al cabo de unos minutos—. No importa que haya crecido… maldición, ni siquiera me importa realmente que no me recuerde, porque lo que siento por él sigue siendo lo mismo —él cerró los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia tras la apoyó en la cama—. Quiero a mi hermano, pero necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

—Me parece lo más justo y creo que a Ichiru le ocurre lo mismo, aunque en su caso primero tendrá que aprender a conocerte nuevamente. ¿Crees poder aceptar eso, Zero?

Él se lo pensó unos minutos, pero luego finalmente acepto y con eso Yuki se sintió infinitamente satisfecha. Quizas les costara, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, los dos chicos podrían volver a estar juntos como hermanos sin tener que hacerse daño mutuamente.

Ya era tarde, se recordó. Incluso había esperado a que su padre se fuera a la cama antes de colarse en la habitación de Zero, así que lo más apropiado sería que ella también lo dejara tranquilo y se fuera a su cuarto para que ambos descansaran un poco, o lo intentaran por lo menos. Iba a decírselo, sin embargo sus palabras la sorprendieron.

—Mis sentimientos por ti también siguen siendo los mismos, Yuki —él la miró con angustia y dolor reflejado en el rostro, que a pesar de la penumbra, ella podía distinguir sin mucha dificultad—. Durante años, aunque sentía algo por ti, me resigné al hecho de que estabas enamorada de otro. No me gustaba, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer o por lo menos eso creía; sin embargo ahora estás a mi lado y me aterra la idea de perderte, ya sea porque alguien desee hacerte daño o porque yo mismo logre alejarte de mi lado. Por eso pensé en terminar contigo, pero… simplemente no puedo dejarte ir. Te quiero demasiado.

—Zero… —Yuki se acercó a su lado, un poco insegura en un comienzo, pero luego de decidirse, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para poder abrazarlo. Solo cuando sintió que también la envolvía con sus brazos, pudo volver a respirar tranquila.

—No quiero más mentiras. Ni que me ocultes lo que esté ocurriendo —le dijo él y sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara—. Sé que puedo alterarme un poco a veces o ponerme algo terco, pero intentaré comprender tu punto de vista, pero necesito saber que tú también harás lo mismo con el mío, ¿puedes prometerme eso?

Ella asintió vigorosamente, intentando no ponerse a llorar como una tonta.

—Sobre lo que Kaname…

—Yuki, de verdad no…

—No, tienes que escucharme —insistió ella y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para impedir que apartara la mirada—. No quiero que pienses que dije eso para herirte, aunque sé que lo hice sin proponérmelo, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Mi relación con Kaname realmente ha terminado, pero le sigo teniendo cariño, porque ha sido mi amigo. Si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma inversa y yo estuviera junto a él, tampoco me hubiera podido impedir que siguiera queriéndote a ti, ¿lo comprendes, Zero? —Yuki contuvo el aliento hasta que lo vio asentir, de mala gana, pero lo hiso—. Lo que siento por los dos es diferente, créeme. No quiero que Kaname lo pase mal, pero en estos momentos no puedo volver a verlo porque nos hicimos mucho daño. Sigue siendo alguien a quien aprecio, pero quizás no volvamos a vernos nunca más. Contigo en cambio, siempre ha sido todo distinto: eres parte de mí, Zero. Para bien o para mal estoy unida a ti de algún modo que desconozco, y no me importa —lo besó suavemente en los labios y sonrió—. Deja de dudar de nosotros, tonto. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te he elegido a ti y eso es lo único que debería importarte, porque cada vez que tengas dudas o lo olvides, yo estaré allí para recordártelo.

Zero posó una mano sobre su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, instándola a acercarse más a él para besarla con intensidad, como si hubieran sido meses o años los que llevaban peleados en vez de horas. A ella, la verdad es que no lo importaba, y se lo demostró entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza y besándolo con la misma ansiedad que él demostraba.

No era capaz de saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo habían estado así, podrían haber sido minutos u horas aunque para ella no tendría importancia, ya que estando junto a Zero sentía que todo volvía a estar bien. Que aquel era su lugar en el mundo. Sin embargo tenían que volver a la realidad, y de mala gana se apartó de sus brazos y le dio un último beso antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse.

—Ya es tarde, debo regresar a mi cuarto —le dijo Yuki con pesar—. Tú también debes intentar descansar un poco.

Zero se levantó y sujetó su mano impidiéndole moverse. Yuki tiró tentativamente de ella, pero él no la soltó.

—No te vayas esta noche —le dijo en voz baja, sin embargo ella pudo percibir cierto matiz de desesperación en su petición—. Te necesito.

—Pero papá…

—Da igual, no me importa —insistió él y la acercó un poco más a su lado—. Quédate conmigo, Yuki.

Que fuera Zero quien la instara a romper las reglas la convenció de que realmente necesitaba que se quedara junto a él, porque aun eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que no intentaba alejarla de su lado cuando no se encontraba bien anímicamente. Estudió su rostro y comprendió sin mayor esfuerzo lo que Zero no era capaz de decirle en palabras: que cuando ella se marchara, se quedaría nuevamente solo con sus miedos, sus dudas y las pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz.

No necesitó más para decidirse.

Se desasió de su mano para dirigirse hacia la puerta y cerró con llave. Al girarse hacia él, vio el alivio que se reflejó en sus ojos violeta al verla acercarse nuevamente a su lado. Había temido que ella hubiera decidido marcharse.

Él no le dijo absolutamente nada y ella tampoco lo esperaba, por lo que se limitó a tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo hasta la cama.

No protestó cuando Zero comenzó a desnudarla lentamente ni cuando él también se quitó la ropa. Suavemente se tumbó en la cama y suspiró satisfecha al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y los labios que buscaron su boca para besarla con ardor apasionado.

Se dejó envolver por aquella sensación de dicha y placer que parecía embargarla siempre que se encontraba entre sus brazos, haciendo que se estremeciera de expectación cada vez que sus dedos la acariciaban y sentía su boca sobre su cuerpo.

Se besaban, se tocaban y liberaron un sinfín de sensaciones asombrosas entre ambos, ansiosos y desesperados por tener un más y más del otro a pesar de saber que ya se pertenecían completamente.

Sí, sabía que Zero la necesitaba en aquel momento, sin embargo ella también sentía lo mismo, porque ahora que por fin lo tenía a su lado no se imaginaba un futuro en el que tuviera que vivir sin él.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está subido el capítulo quince de este fanfic, cosa que aun me sorprende porque acabo de caer en la cuenta de que llevo mas de tres meses escribiendo esta historia, así que gracias a todos los que llevan ese tiempo o se han sumado en el camino dándose el tiempo de leer o dándome ánimos. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Esta semana quiero aclarar tres cositas puntuales ante dudas mías y dudas de terceros que me han surgido al terminar de escribir el capítulo._

_1.- Sé que generalmente me disculpo por la extensión del capítulo, y aunque muchas me han dicho que no les incomoda, también reconozco que puede ser un poco agotador leerlo, así que ¡mil perdones por el largo de este! Ya que ha sido él que ha resultado más largo de momento. Pero tengo dos justificaciones, la primera, que al tener muchos diálogos entre escena y escena, necesariamente aumenta bastante el número de renglones. La segunda, quería terminar todo lo relacionado con el rencuentro de Zero e Ichiru en este capítulo, asi que simplemente seguí escribiendo, intentando ignorar la cantidad de páginas, hasta haberlo acabado. En verdad, espero que no haya resultado tan terriblemente agotador leerlo._

_2.- Hasta el momento, en ninguna escena de este fanfic, ni en nada de lo que he escrito hasta el día de hoy, me había tocado poner tantos personajes en una misma escena, por eso espero que la primera parte del capitulo no haya resultado confusa por lo mismo. Intenté enfocarla lo mejor posible, haciendo que los seis personajes presentes participaran sin enredarlo demasiado pero como he dicho en otras ocasiones, la perspectiva que tiene quien escribe varía notablemente de quien lee, así que pido de antemano disculpas si he liado mucho todo, pero al ser mi primera vez, me ha resultado un poquito difícil._

_3.- Este ha sido un pequeño punto de conflicto entre algunas de mis amigas, que también leen mi historia, y yo, y gira en torno al reencuentro Zero-Ichiru y como se han dado las cosas entre ellos. Quizas, muchas como ellas, esperaban una reconciliación inmediata entre los hermanos, pero a mi punto de vista y dadas las circunstancias me parecía imposible, tanto por el hecho de que once años de separación no son pocos como por las razones que ambos han explicado en el capítulo: Zero tiene sus dudas sobre lo que esperar de un hermano que no lo recuerda y ha vivido con alguien a quien él odia, e Ichiru que se ha enterado de golpe que tiene un familiar de quien no sabe nada, además del hecho que la verdad que le han contado le ha hecho daño. Les aseguro que va ha haber reconciliaos entre ellos, y pronto, pero de momento, necesitaba generar el conflicto entre ambos antes de poder llegar al entendimiento. Espero los comprendan mi razonamiento._

_Bueno, les dejo de incomodar con esto y como siempre gracias, gracias y gracias a todos quienes leen y por supuesto quienes dejan algún mensajito. Hasta la próxima semana._

_**Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Bueno, la verdad es que esta discusión entre ellos de momento ha terminado, el motivo principal es que hasta cierto punto, Yuki resulta ser un freno para el carácter de Zero, y con el conflicto de su hermano "reaparecido", necesitaba que ella estuviera de algún modo a su lado. Lo de Yuki con Kaname, sabía que iba a generar un poco de molestia, pero es lógico que las cosas entre ellos sean así, para bien o para mal ella le tiene cariño y hay que recordar que, de momento, Yuki no conoce de él nada más aparte de lo que Kaname le ha querido mostrar, ¿verdad? Pero no necesariamente las cosas van a seguir así por siempre._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Me alegra saber que la escena pasada fue de tu agrado, reconozco que cuando hay muchas expectativas sobre una escena, en ocasiones se hace un poco compleja escribirla. Sobre los motivos del altercado entre Zero e Ichiru, espero te parezcan validos, son un poco tristes y frustrantes de momento pero se me hicieron necesarios antes de poder juntarlos a ambos (con lo dramática que esta resultando esta historia, creo que hasta yo voy a terminar con depresión). Sobre Kaname, ya después del próximo capítulo se comenzaran a desvelar más y más cosas sobre el, sobre su familia y que cosas ocurrieron realmente para que los padres de Zero terminaran muriendo. La idea de los finales alternativos también me gusta porque nunca me he arriesgado con ello, y toda experiencia nueva siempre es productiva, así que lo intentaré en lo posible. Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia._

_**Guest 1:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Lo del epílogo aun es una posibilidad. De momento, tengo más avanzado el penúltimo capítulo que el último, y estoy barajando tres posibilidades de finales, así que si hay o no epílogo dependerá por cual me decida y si es adecuado o no. De momento, aun es un veremos. Bueno, ya va quedando menos para la salida del manga 88 y claro, para tu cumpleaños, y crucemos los dedos para que tus deseos sean oídos y se cumplan._

_**neko589:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo, espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado. Y bueno, ya diciembre y enero no parecen tan lejanos, ¿verdad?_

_**ShadowDancer:** Gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia, me alegra saber que te sigue gustando. Lo de las palabras de Yuki sabía que iban a generar cierta molestia, pero como le he explicado a Guest 1, es inevitable que su vínculo con Kaname no se pueda romper tan fácil, así que el tema tenía que salir en algún momento. Además, prometo que existe un motivo por el que ha sido necesario. Me alegra saber que la escena del reencuentro te agrado, y espero que no quieras matarme por como se han dado las cosas este capítulo entre ellos. Es como he explicado arriba, por lo cual confío en que mis motivos te sean validos. La situación de Ichiru y Maria, la verdad es que no lo sé aun. El beso entre ambos fue más como una muestra de agradecimiento que de enamoramiento, y aunque por mi cabeza se pasa de vez en cuando la idea de emparejarlos, los conflictos de esta historia son tantos que me siento un poco abrumada y he jugado con la ambigüedad en esta pareja, lo mismo que con Yori y Kaito._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y bueno, con este, espero por lo menos que no desees matarme. Por un lado ya ha habido reconciliación dentro Yuki y Zero, algo que espero alivie un poco la tensión creciente de los últimos capítulos, pero sobre el problema de Zero e Ichiru me pareció imposible llevarlo de otra forma, como he explicado arriba. A pesar de que sabía lo mucho que varias esperaban una reconciliación inminente. Pero prometo que habrá reconciliación, de hecho ya está semi terminada la escena, y espero que les parezca bonita. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, y ahora que me lo dices tienes razón, tu fuiste mi primer review (y realmente el primero, porque nunca había escrito un fanfic), así que muchas gracias por estos meses de apoyo a pesar de los altibajos que pueda tener mi historia. Para mi también ha significado mucho saber que les gusta, sobre todo cuando en ocasiones no hay ánimos ni mucha inspiración para escribir. Y bueno, me deja un poquito preocupada saber que no has estado muy bien de ánimo, espero que sea algo pasajero o no extremadamente grave, pero si de algún modo las tonterías que salen de mi cabeza sirven para aliviarte un ratito, me siento muy honrada. Sobre el conflicto Zero-Ichiru, como he explicado arriba, me parecía necesario y lógico antes de poder reconciliarlos por todo lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar, así que espero no seas de las que se enfaden por ello. Sobre lo que la perdida de memoria de Ichiru, hay muchas cosas que ocurrieron y que como dijo Yuki, solo Shizuka sabe. Todavía se desconoce su parte de la historia._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no hayas terminado tan enfadada como con el anterior. Al hacer esa escena estaba consiente de que la declaración de Yuki molestaría algunas, pero hasta cierto punto es lógico que ella siga sintiendo algo por Kaname aunque no estén juntos, porque son amigos y él con ella ha sido bueno (porque no le ha mostrado nada más, claro). Como he dejado ver en este capítulo, no es que no ame a Zero, pero borrar el pasado de una persona es imposible, ya que es ese mismo pasado quien nos hace ser las personas que somos hoy en día, ¿verdad?_

_**Nou-hime:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia y sobre todo me alegra saber que te sigue gustando. La verdad es que intento ser bastante puntual con las publicaciones, porque considero que si ustedes se dan el tiempo de leer, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es entregarles un trabajo bien hecho (en lo posible, porque siempre se escapa algo) y de forma responsable. Así que a menos que por motivos externos a mi deba atrasar la salida de un capítulo, espero que de aquí al final puedan salir todos los días correspondientes. Sobre el lemon, la verdad es que es complicado, más que nada porque no estoy muy segura del rango de edad que tienen quienes leen la historia, por lo cual lo he puesto en un promedio de 15 a 25 años (tentativo, claro), por lo cual, y considerando que algunas se sentían incómodas con ello, intenté hacerlo lo más apto posible para todo público. Como bien mencionas, en el caso de Anne Rice, ella es calificada claramente en temática adulta y el erotismo es uno de los puntos fuertes de sus escritos, por lo cual, claramente quienes la leen, saben perfectamente que se van a encontrar. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquellos que se reconcilian:**

Zero acababa de salir del aula de clases cuando vio que Yuki se acercaba caminando deprisa hacia él. Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, aquel inesperado encuentro lo habría preocupado bastante ya que no solían quedar en la universidad hasta la hora de comida o cuando debían marcharse a casa.

—¿A qué debo esta inesperada sorpresa? —le preguntó cuando ella llegó a su lado—. No recuerdo haber hecho planes contigo para hoy.

—Que pesado eres —Yuki se puso de puntillas y lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta para obligarlo a bajar el rostro y darle un rápido beso en los labios—. He venido a decirte que me marcho a casa, así que no me tiene que esperar para que volvamos juntos.

Él la miró inquisitivamente. Después de una semana de usencia, no estaban precisamente en la mejor posición para seguir faltando a clases, algo que ella sabía a la perfección.

—¿Y eso se debe a…?

Yuki suspiró exasperada y lo miró entre divertida y molesta.

—Mi maestro no ha podido venir, así que se ha suspendido la última clase de hoy —tomó la mano que él le ofreció y lo siguió obedientemente mientras Zero se dirigía hacia su próximo destino—. Yori me llevará a casa, así que no quería preocuparte. Como Ichiru se encuentra solo, pensé que podía aprovechar de hacerle compañía mientras papá y tú regresan. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Debo comenzar a preocuparme y a ponerme celoso de mi hermano? —le pregunto medio en broma.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se sujetó a su brazo aferrándose a él.

—Mmm… no de momento, pero si te portas mal conmigo tendré que comenzar a pensármelo —Yuki levantó el rostro para mirarlo sonriente—. Además, papá ha dicho que tenemos que intentar que se sienta cómodo en casa. Aun sigue muy triste por lo de Shizuka.

Zero notó como se esfumaba un poco aquella sensación de tranquilidad y alegría que sentía en aquel momento al estar junto a Yuki. Ya estaban a martes, por lo cual solo habían transcurrido tres días desde la inesperada llegada de su hermano a casa, pero aun así en algunos momentos le parecía que aquello había ocurrido hacía siglos. Sobre todo porque de cierto modo, y a pesar de que la tensión existente entre ellos había disminuido un poco, todavía no podían tener una relación completamente normal.

—¿Te ha dicho Ichiru algo sobre eso? —le preguntó intentando no parecer extremadamente preocupado—. Para él todo esto debe resultar tan horrible…

—Tranquilo, Zero —le dijo ella intentando darle ánimos—. Tu hermano no habla mucho sobre ella, pero Maria me ha dicho que ya lo está asumiendo mejor. Pero quiere encontrarla cuanto antes porque necesita aclarar todas las dudas que tiene. Me parece algo comprensible.

Tuvo que reconocer que a él también se lo parecía, sobre todo porque después de pensar las cosas con más claridad, estaba convencido de que faltaban aun muchas piezas de aquel puzle. Shizuka Hiou había asesinado a sus padres, pero, ¿por qué? Él y su hermano seguían estando con vida, ¿un hecho fortuito o un acto premeditado por parte de ella? Y sobre todo, ¿quien estaba verdaderamente tras aquellos hechos? ¿Qué quería? ¿Estaría al tanto aquella persona de que Ichiru había sobrevivido? ¡Dios, eran tantas preguntas para las que aun no tenía respuestas! Pero las tendría, se dijo con convicción. Sí, en algún momento las conseguiría.

—Vaya, ¿así que tú y Maria Kurenai ahora son amigas? —le preguntó Zero en tono divertido, intentando cambiar de tema—. Se suponía que la odiabas o algo así. Según tú, era mala.

—Y lo sigo creyendo. Que por lo menos, lo es en el fondo. Pero no se los cuentes a nadie, ¿vale? —Yuki le dio un tirón a la manga de su abrigo para que la mirara—. Si vuelve a decir algo sobre que tú le gustas, te juro que le voy a arrancar los ojos para que no pueda mirarte más. Pero en este momento es la única amiga que Ichiru tiene, así que estoy intentando ser buena con ella por eso. Además como se pasa casi todos los días por casa para ver a tu hermano, tengo que resignarme y soportarla aunque no me guste.

Zero se detuvo un momento y ella lo miró intrigada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas sobre que le ocurría, él se inclinó y buscó sus labios para besarla. La sintió suspirar de satisfacción.

—Gracias por todos los esfuerzos que estas haciendo por él, Yuki.

—Si vas a pagarme así por cada cosa que haga bien estos días, podría darte una lista muy, muy larga —le dijo en tono juguetón.

—No te pases —Zero le cerró por completo el abrigo al notar como el viento helado comenzaba a arreciar un poco más fuerte. Pero solo logró que ella lo mirara ceñuda—. Me pasaré después de clases a ver a Kaito. Pensaba llevarte, pero como tienes otros planes… —le tocó la nariz con la punta de un dedo—. Te toca preparar la cena.

—Claro, ya lo había pensado —ella se volvió a desabotonar el cuello del abrigo y le dio una palmada en la mano cuando él intentó acercarla para abrigarla nuevamente. Yuki le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

—No soy exigente. Con cualquier cosa que no esté quemada y se pueda tragar pasablemente me conformo —se rió cuando ella le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo—. Ya, vete a casa. Yori te debe estar esperando y a mí me molestas aquí.

—Eres un tonto, Zero —Yuki le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con ternura—. Pero de todos modos te quiero. Nos vemos en casa, así que no tardes mucho.

La vio salir corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento mientras él entraba en el aula y buscaba un asiento libre. Le alegraba ver a Yuki tan contenta esos días, sobre todo después de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos y con su hermano. Sabía que ella no se estaba tomando el asunto a la ligera, ni mucho menos, pero de todos modos le agradecía el hecho que pusiera su mayor esfuerzo para alegrar un poco su magullada vida.

Se metió la mano al bolsillo del abrigo y extrajo la nota con los número que había copiado de la que su padre le había dejado a Yagari. La llevaba a todas partes, como una especie de talismán o recordatorio constante de que lo que debía hacer. ¿Cuál era el detalle que estaba pasando por alto?, se preguntó por enésima vez. Suponía que aquello debía ser un código o algo parecido, pero, ¿qué? Para que su padre estuviera tan seguro que su amigo lo podría resolver tenía que existir una clave, algo que sirviera como pista para resolver todo aquello.

Puso los número en grupos de distintas cantidades, los sustituyó por letras, los mescló, y nada… Aun no habían podido dar con la verdad escondida tras todo aquello, pero no perdió la esperanza de que en algún momento lo lograra. Y pronto.

La clase comenzó y se concentró completamente en ella, apartando de su cabeza todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la investigación y los problemas que esta le estaba generando. Oía al maestro y tomaba apuntes, sin embargo cuando sintió que el móvil comenzaba a vibrarle en el bolsillo del pantalón, se preocupó un poco. Ninguno de sus cercanos solía llamarlo en horas de clase, a menos que fuera por algo grave.

Lo buscó para sacarlo del bolsillo y mirarlo disimuladamente. Después de lo ocurrido a Kaito, se había preparado para que en cualquier momento pudiese suceder lo peor, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver un número privado en la pantalla. Una llamada por error no era infrecuente, sin embargo…

Casi dejó caer el móvil cuando esté sonó nuevamente avisándole que tenía un mensaje. Del mismo número, se dijo con cierta inquietud. No quería pensar en tonterías, pero aquello le estaba produciendo un mal presentimiento. Como si una niebla espesa y fría se le fuera adhiriendo poco a poco a la piel hasta lograr entumecerlo completamente. Sí abría aquel mensaje, temía que nuevamente los problemas se desataran en torno a su vida.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorarlo.

Su primera impresión fue pensar que era relativamente corto, pero tras leerlo comprendió que sin darse cuenta, tras todas sus averiguaciones habían puesto a alguien más sobre aviso.

TIC TAC, TIC TAC. HA COMENZADO LA CUENTA REGRESIVA

La cuenta regresiva, ¿eh?, se dijo mientras miraba especulativamente el mensaje en el móvil. Lo peor de todo aquello, pensó Zero, era que él también era consiente de ello, pero no sabía como frenarlo cuando ya habían llegado a ese punto. Y a pesar de toda su determinación y sus convicciones, seguía aterrándolo lo que parecía depararle el futuro.

Había miedos, que no podían enterrarse a pesar de la edad que se tuviera. Con veinticuatro años, para él seguía siendo el mismo que cuando solo era un niño de trece: perder a todas las personas a quienes amaba.

La diferencia era, que en aquel momento no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Al entrar en la casa, Yuki se quitó el abrigo y se extrañó un poco de encontrar todo tan silencioso. Se preguntó intrigada si Ichiru habría ido a dar un paseo, ya que los días anteriores había salido cerca de una hora para caminar por allí, teniendo siempre mucho cuidado de no levantar sospechas, pero alguien siempre estaba en casa. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo…

Subió corriendo a su cuarto para dejar su bolso y sus libros, aprovechando de inspeccionar las habitaciones de arriba para saber si él se encontraba allí. No quería llamarlo a gritos como una tonta y parece una madre preocupada, pero la tentación era enorme.

Bajó y entró en la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo pero tampoco lo encontró, sin embargo cuando lo vio recostado en el sofá del salón con un libro abierto sobre el pecho y profundamente dormido, soltó un suspiro de alivió.

Al observar los persistentes hematomas que el chico aun lucía en el rostro, recordó el similar aspecto que Zero presentaba y se sintió molesta con ellos dos por ser tan tontos. Hombres.

Como si hubiera intuido su presencia, Ichiru abrió lentamente los ojos y los enfocó en ella mientras tomaba conciencia nuevamente de la realidad. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa y dejó el libro a un lado mientras se incorporaba para poder sentarse.

—¿Aburrido? —le preguntó Yuki mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba frente a él—. Supongo que estar encerrado todo el día aquí, solo y sin hacer nada, te debe estar pareciendo agotador.

—Algo así —reconoció él, y ahogó un bostezo con la mano—. Llevo unas semanas de mucha inactividad y me siento un poco intranquilo. Primero en casa de Maria y ahora aquí —le dedicó una mirada cargada de disculpas—. No quiero parecer malagradecido, porque sé que lo están haciendo con la mejor intención, pero… necesito hacer algo o terminaré por volverme loco. ¿Han averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Shizuka?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se sintió terriblemente culpable al ver la decepción que aparecía en el rostro de Ichiru. Después de vivir tanto tiempo junto a Zero, intentando comprender siempre las complejas emociones a las que él parecía enfrentarse siempre, creía poder entender hasta cierta forma por lo que su hermano estaba pasando y como debía sentirse. El no saber la verdad y todas aquellas dudas que habían surgido de la noche a la mañana, era lo que peor estaba llevando el chico.

—Zero no me ha dicho nada, así que a menos que le hayan informado sobre algo en esta última hora, dudo que sepa más que tú. Pero papá y Yagari están en ello.

—Yagari no parece muy contento con mi aparición —le dijo él, dejando escapar un largo suspiro lleno de frustración—. Aun desconfía de mí. No me lo dice, pero puedo notarlo por la forma en que me mira cada vez que aparece por aquí.

—Mmmm... Puede ser. Creo que él siempre ha sido un poco así, no lo tomes como algo personal —Yuki dio un sorbo a su jugo y observó la expresión triste de Ichiru—. Pienso que el problema es que se siente un poco culpable porque te estuvo buscando durante un tiempo, cuando no encontraron tu cadáver ni nada. Todos pensaron que estabas muerto, pero él quería que por lo menos tuvieras una tumba decente, sin embargo no pudo dar contigo. Zero no supo nada de esto hasta hace un par de semanas atrás.

El chico la miró horrorizado.

—¿Le ocultó aquello a mi hermano?

—Te he dicho que Yagari no hace las cosas con mala intención pero las hace a su modo. Supongo que tener a un chico de trece años entre la vida y la muerte cambia las prioridades de cualquiera —Yuki apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos y lo miró atentamente—. Cuando Zero salió del hospital seguía muy débil, ¿sabes? Apenas nos hablaba y papá prácticamente tenía que obligarlo para que comiera más de una vez al día —ella le sonrió con cierto pesar—. Pero lo peor eran las noches… y las pesadillas. Se despertaba gritando desesperado. En ocasiones, incluso lloraba… y luego no podía volver a dormirse a causa del miedo. Fue una época muy mala para todos nosotros, sobre todo porque tu hermano no dejaba que nos acercáramos lo suficiente a él para ayudarlo. Solo después de que llevaba un mes viviendo en esta casa comenzó a hablarme con regularidad y sin que tuviera que estar molestándolo o acribillándolo a preguntas.

Durante un breve instante, Yuki si sintió vacilar ante aquel espontaneo despliegue de palabras. No estaba en sus intenciones el contarle todo aquello a Ichiru, sin embargo algo dentro de ella, quizás su instinto, la instaba a que lo hiciera. Sabía que no estaba traicionando a Zero con ello, y tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría hacer comprender a su hermano por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar durante aquellos once largos y dolorosos años.

Al notar aquellos ojos color violeta, tan parecidos a los de Zero, clavados en ella, Yuki se sintió levemente azorada por su falta de concentración. Pero a Ichiru no pareció importarle que se hubiera quedado enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

—Lo quieres mucho —le dijo él, pensativo. Volvió a recostarse en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Por qué tu padre lo aceptó en su casa? ¿Nuestros padres y él eran amigos?

—No lo tengo muy claro —reconoció ella, recriminándose mentalmente nunca haberle preguntado a Kaien sobre aquello—. Creo que se conocían un poco, pero cuando Zero vino a vivir aquí no parecía tampoco muy familiarizado con papá, aunque con Yagari sí se daba mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Yagari no se quedó con mi hermano? Tu padre me ha dicho que él sí era amigo de mis padres.

Yuki se quedó pensativa un segundo, intentando analizar aquella nueva perspectiva de las cosas. En su momento, con doce años, no le pareció extraño que su padre llevara a un chico a casa y le dijera que a partir de ese día sería su hermano; de hecho, ¿no había hecho algo similar con ella? Pero Ichiru tenía razón, aquello era extraño, sobre todo porque en la nota que el padre de Zero le había dejado a Yagari, daba por sentado que él se haría cargo de los gemelos si le ocurría algo.

—No lo sé —reconoció tras unos minutos Yuki y lo miró preocupada—. Hasta ahora, jamás me lo había preguntado. Lo vi como algo normal.

Ichiru enarcó una ceja al mirarla y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—¿Era normal para ti que tu padre acogiese a chicos heridos y los hiciera parte de su familia?

—No, bueno… así no, pero… yo tampoco soy hija de Kaien —le dijo algo avergonzada, aunque no tenía motivos verdaderos para estarlo—. Me adoptó cuando tenía cinco años. No se sabe nada de mi familia, por eso llevo el apellido Cross —al ver que Ichiru la miraba anonadado, se sintió aun peor—. Lo siento, creo que nadie te lo había dicho.

—No… no… no tienes por qué disculparte —se apresuró a decirle él—. Es que me parece tan raro que alguien se quiera hacer cargo de dos chicos que no son suyos.

—Tú tuviste a Shizuka. Ella también se hiso cargo de ti cuando eras pequeño aunque no eras su hijo —le recordó Yuki, y se arrepintió casi enseguida al ver el dolor que surcó el rostro del chico.

—Sin embargo, parece que ella tenía un motivo oculto para ello, ¿no? —le preguntó Ichiru y le dedicó una sonrisa completamente carente de humor—. Me pregunto que era lo que ella quería de mí. Por qué no puedo recordar nada. ¡Maldita sea!

Ichiru se cubrió los ojos con las manos, y por un momento la desesperación que ella vio en él le recordó tanto a la que había visto miles de veces en Zero, que Yuki tuvo que contenerse para no correr a su lado, abrazarlo e intentar consolarlo. Cuando finalmente volvió a mirarla, no parecía tan angustiado como hacía un momento atrás, pero si profundamente abatido.

—¿Qué hago para recuperar mis recuerdos, Yuki? ¿Cómo hago para forjar nuevamente un pasado del que no puedo acordarme junto a mi hermano?

No sabía que decirle ni que más hacer. Les había pedido a ambos que tuvieran paciencia y que intentaran comprenderse, pero ¿sería suficiente? Una idea arriesgada comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza y era consciente de que quizás con aquello si traspasara todos los límites y Zero se enfadara realmente con ella, pero valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? O por lo menos, así lo creía.

—Espérame aquí un momento —le dijo a Ichiru mientras corría a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Zero notando como él corazón le latía desenfrenado en el pecho. Percibiendo como cierta culpabilidad le atenazaba el estomago a cada paso que daba, pero aun así, no se detuvo.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en el salón, le tendí a Ichiru la caja que él recibió intrigado y un poco inseguro.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó sin atreverse a quitar la tapa aun.

—Es de Zero. Son… recuerdos —ella le sonrió con tristeza—. Cosas importantes para él. Fotografías de ustedes, de tus padres… Parte de aquellos trece años que no recuerdas, Ichiru. Espero que te sirva de algo.

—Yo… —las diversas emociones que cruzaron su rostro parecieron consumirlo por completo, dejándolo sin palabras ante la intensidad de lo que sentía. Ichiru asintió con un gesto de cabeza—. Gracias.

—De nada —le respondió ella sabiendo que no era necesario decir nada más—. Voy a ocuparme de la cena antes de que lleguen papá y Zero. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí o subir a tu habitación. Lo que para ti sea más cómodo.

Salió rápidamente rumbo a la cocina, rogando en silencio que aquello sirviera de algo o por lo menos facilitara de algún modo el acercamiento entre los hermanos, porque estaba segura de que ambos se necesitaban desesperadamente.

Oyó a Ichiru subir mientras ella se esmeraba con la preparación de la comida, sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos y rememorando en ocasiones algunos de sus propios recuerdos de cuando con Zero aun eran niños y lo mucho que su padre los había querido y cuidado. Y lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de que no eran sus hijos biológicos.

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago cuando las palabras de Ichiru volvieron a su mente. ¿Por qué Kaien? ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre soltero aceptara hacerse cargo de dos niños sin padres y llenos de problemas? ¿Y su familia biológica? Kaien nunca le había dicho nada y a pesar de que en ciertas oportunidades ella había querido saber más, simplemente se había sentido mucho más cómoda y feliz en su ignorancia. Dios, todo parecía tan extraño…

Shizuka, le había dicho Ichiru, tenía sus motivos, pero, ¿Kaien…? No quería pensar más en eso, pero Yuki no podía dejar de preguntarse si detrás de todo aquello no habría alguna verdad oculta que su padre se había esforzado en no revelarles.

La semilla de la duda inevitablemente ya había echado raíces, por lo cual tendría que hacerle algunas preguntas a su padre antes de que todo aquello se convirtiera en una enredadera que terminara por asfixiarles a todos.

¿Qué pensaría Zero acerca de sus inquietudes?

* * *

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, la enfermera la abrió con más brío del necesario. Profundamente enojada. Así que por un segundo, Kaito se compadeció de quien fuera su visitante.

—Si es usted quien viene a buscarlo, dese prisa y sáquelo de mi vista lo más pronto posible. Es un verdadero incordio y por desgracia no se nos permite asesinar a los pacientes. Aun —le dijo la mujer mayor al recién llegado. Luego se giró hacia él y le lanzó una mirada significativa, llena de mudos reproches—. Y procure no regresar, porque si no yo misma me encargaré de que su recuperación sea muy lenta y extremadamente dolorosa.

Kaito miró malhumorado a la enfermera que iba saliendo por la puerta, sin embargo al ver entrar a Zero, sonrió un poco más animado.

—¿Qué a sido eso? —le preguntó su amigo con curiosidad—. Se le notaba un poco… ofuscada.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia —le dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto pero luego no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. No quería seguir aquí, así que le he hecho a la pobre mujer la vida imposible hasta que conseguí que me dieran el alta bajo mi propia responsabilidad. Yagari vendrá a recogerme en un momento.

—Kaito…

—Cállate, Kiryu. No has sido tú quien se ha tenido que pasar días encerrado en este maldito lugar sin nada mejor en lo que ocupar el tiempo que en pensar. Y puedo asegurarte que mis pensamientos no son muy alegres que digamos —suspiró frustrado y con cuidado se sentó en la cama, intentando en lo posible no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios y abrirse la herida. Notó la mirada preocupada de Zero clavada en él—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal las cosas con tu hermano?

Zero se encogió de hombros, intentando no aparentar preocupación por aquello, y buscó una silla para sentarse.

—Complicado. Hablamos lo justo para no ignorarnos completamente pero Ichiru me evita en lo posible. Confío en que llegue un momento en el cual podamos hablar sin terminar discutiendo, pero mientras lo de Shizuka siga siendo un problema…

Kaito lo miró con tristeza. Sintiéndose impotente ante aquel nuevo dolor al que tenía que enfrentarse su amigo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La noticia de la _reaparición_ de Ichiru lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Yagari se le contó porque sabía que era inevitable que se enterara en algún momento, sobre todo porque Zero iba a verlo todos los días, pero el saber que el chico había estado viviendo con Shizuka Hiou no solo lo había desconcertado, sino que lo llenó de rabia ciega hacia aquella mujer que solo había llevado dolor a la vida de su amigo. Una y otra vez.

—Tu hermano siempre fue un idiota —le dijo, pero levantó las manos en gesto conciliador al ver lo enfadado que pareció Zero con su comentario—. Vale, vale. Idiota no, pero entre ambos, tú siempre fuiste el que mejor se tomaba las cosas. Ichiru o lloraba o se enfadaba logrando que te enojaras también.

—Porque no parabas de meterte con él —le respondió su amigo con acritud, sin embargo sonrió levemente, como para intentar conciliar un poco la situación—. Por favor, Kaito, cuando lo veas, no le digas nada desagradable ni comiences con tus comentarios absurdos, ni…

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Zero sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo. Kaito lo miró exasperado.

—Deja de protegerlo —le indicó con una gesto a su amigo que se callara cuando vio que iba a comenzar a protestar. Zero no abrió la boca pero lo miró con seriedad y en sus ojos se percibían unas ganas peligrosas de iniciar una pelea—. Tiene veinticuatro años, Zero, y once de esos los ha pasado solo, por lo cual sabe perfectamente desenvolverse sin tenerte a su lado. Ya no es necesario que estés siempre allí para amortiguarle los golpes —Kaito se puso de pie para acercarse hasta él y posar una mano sobre su hombro—. Ese fue siempre tu problema, ¿sabes? Ichiru dependió tanto de ti que se volvió una costumbre, y cuando lo perdiste… —estuviste a punto de morirte tú también, quiso decirle. Pero se contuvo—. No vuelvas a caer en eso, porque no sabes con precisión que hará ese chico cuando esto termine. Si te encariñas demasiado con él y te vuele a dejar en la estacada… no sé si podrás superarlo.

—No seas idiota, Kaito. ¡Es mi hermano, maldita sea! —le espetó Zero, furioso.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿él también lo siente así?

Se quedaron en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada durante unos minutos. Luego, Kaito se alejó con paso cauto hacia los cajones donde estaban guardados su ropa y sus efectos personales. Comenzó a separar algunas prendas y a meter otras en su bolso, cuando Zero se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a echar sus cosas sin ningún cuidado en él.

—Eh, más cuidado, ¿quieres? —le dijo Kaito y le revolvió el cabello, logrando que él lo fulminara con la mirada—. No te digo todo esto para hacerte enfadar, Zero, solamente no deseo que sigas pasándolo mal.

—Lo sé —su amigo dejó la bolsa a un lado cuando hubo terminado de guardarlos todo y se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Supongo que me duele un poco porque yo también temo que las cosas terminen así…

—Odio este maldito lugar —le dijo Kaito, cambiando abruptamente de tema—. Si has venido en coche, ¿me llevas a casa de Yagari? Prometió venir pronto, pero prefiero salir cuanto antes de aquí. Esa enfermera no me inspira confianza.

Zero se rió.

—Claro, ve a cambiarte mientras le aviso a Yagari que no es necesario que venga a por ti —su amigo lo miró preocupado al ver la lentitud con la que avanzaba hacia el cuarto de baño—. Kaito, si necesitas ayuda…

—Antes muerto, idiota. Si fueras una chica, me lo pensaría, pero tú no eres mi tipo, Kiryu. No te hagas ilusiones —le espetó antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y oír las carcajadas del chico al otro lado.

Casi media hora después, por fin estaban sentados en el coche y rumbo a casa de Yagari. Aquello días de forzado descanso lo habían dejado terriblemente intranquilo y si a eso le sumaba la debilidad que aun lo embargaba, Kaito se sentía al borde de la desesperación. Además, el hecho de que la investigación sobre el asesinato de los padres de Zero no avanzara, lo frustraba aun más.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo su amigo, sacándolo de sus sobrios pensamientos.

—Mientras no necesites que me meta en una pelea por ti —le dijo burlón, mirando los hematomas que aun se apreciaban en su rostro—. Aun luces fatal. Tu hermano debe golpear fuerte.

—Cállate y presta atención, Kaito —le dijo Zero con seriedad y le tendió su móvil—. Necesito saber de donde proviene una llamada y un mensaje que me han enviado. Es privado, así que no puedo registrarlo, pero quizás tú conozcas a alguien que si pueda rastrearlo.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de miedo lo recorrió por dentro. La misma expectación y ansiedad que sintió en el momento en que al ir en el coche junto a Yori, supo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y aunque en ese instante Zero parecía tan tranquilo y dueño de sus emociones como siempre, casi podía ver como la adrenalina fluía rápidamente a través de sus venas.

Buscó con prisa el registro de las llamadas hasta dar con aquel número privado. Luego, al llegar al mensaje correspondiente, contuvo la respiración ante la impresión que aquello le había causado. Si eso no era una amenaza en toda regla, no sabía que más lo podía ser.

—Bueno… supongo que esto significa que has cabreado por fin a alguien. Y mucho —le tendió nuevamente el móvil a su amigo y lo miró preocupado—. Zero, comprendes que esto no es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, por eso necesito que me hagas el favor.

—Yagari lo tendría mucho más fácil que yo: un par de llamadas y podría conseguirte esa información. Tienes que decírselo —le aconsejó al chico, pero vio con frustración que él comenzaba a negar de inmediato—. Zero, no seas un completo imbécil. Mira lo que me ocurrió a mi, ¿y si te pasa lo mismo a ti o a Yuki, por tu obstinación?

Utilizar su preocupación por Yuki era un golpe rastrero, Y Kaito lo sabía, pero en aquel momento la seguridad de su amigo valía cualquier canallada que él pudiera hacer si con eso lograba hacerlo entrar en razón. Shizuka Hiou o alguien más parecía haberse puesto por fin en movimiento y tenía que conseguir que Zero se guardara las espaldas, sobre todo en aquel momento.

—Eres un bastardo —le dijo su amigo con enojo y volvió a fijar su atención en la carretera—. Le pediré a Yagari que vea que puede hacer.

—Quiero que lo hagas ahora, en cuanto lleguemos a casa —lo presionó Kaito, sabiendo que si le daba tiempo, quizás Zero se lo pensará y terminara echándose para atrás.

—Ahora —aceptó su amigo con desgana—. Luego veré el modo de contárselo a Kaien y a Yuki —Zero clavó nuevamente sus ojos en él durante una fracción de segundos antes de volver a mirar al frente—. ¿Quién crees que está tras todo esto, Kaito? ¿Shizuka?

Ni siquiera necesitó pensárselo, porque al igual que Zero, conocía la respuesta.

—No. Estoy convencido de que ella, como afirmó tu padre, es solo un peón en este juego. Alguien más esta detrás de todo esto y parece impacientarse. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Su amigo se volvió ligeramente para mirarlo, pero en aquella oportunidad Kaito no vio dudas ni preocupaciones en él. Por el contrario, su expresión dejaba traslucir una aceptación y una seguridad pasmosa.

—Encontrar al rey —le dijo Zero con rotundidad—. Y conseguir el jaque mate para terminar este juego sangriento de una vez por todas. ¿Estás conmigo, Kaito?

—Estoy contigo. Hasta la muerte.

Zero simplemente le sonrió. Entre ellos, no era necesario nada más. Aquel, era un juramento.

* * *

—¿Llego en mal momento, director Cross? He llamado a la puerta, pero como no he obtenido respuesta me preocupé por ti.

Kaien levantó la vista, sorprendido, de los papeles que estaba ordenando para llevarse a casa. Había estado tan concentrado en los problemas que parecían multiplicarse día tras día, que no había oído a Kaname Kuran entrar. Aquello era una mala señal con respecto a lo descentrado que se encontraba últimamente. Aun así, sonrió al recién llegado y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto.

—¡Que agradable tenerte por aquí, Kaname! Hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía —Kaien se abstuvo de acotar que suponía cual era el motivo de aquel distanciamiento. Como Yagari le había aconsejado, meterse en los asuntos de sus hijos no era una buena idea—. Toma asiento mientras te preparo un poco de té.

—Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que lo hagas —le dijo el joven y esperó a que Kaien volviera a sentarse en su sitio, frente a él—. Hoy tenía algunos asuntos que atender por esta zona y pensé que sería buena idea hacerte una visita —le sonrió levemente—. Y poder, quizás, enterarme de cómo se encuentra Yuki.

Aquel, se dijo Kaien, era el verdadero motivo de aquella inesperada visita. Yuki no le había comentado nada sobre como habían terminado las cosas con Kaname, pero él no había vivido todos aquellos años en vano y podía hacerse una idea clara de cómo estaba desarrollándose la situación. Sobre todo, si se tenía en cuenta que Zero había sido el principal responsable de aquella ruptura.

Despacio, Kaien apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos y miró al chico que esperaba su respuesta. Conocía a Kaname desde que era un niño, y le tenía cariño. Lo había visto crecer y convertirse en el hombre que era en aquel momento, sin embargo había muchos secretos sobre él que aun desconocía. Nunca había dudado sobre el cariño que le tenía a Yuki, y por ese motivo había permitido la relación, pero tampoco podía ignorar por completo la parte de su corazón que le decía que su hija estará mejor alejada de los Kuran y lo que ellos le pudieran ofrecer.

—Se encuentra bien —le dijo al fin, con tranquilidad—. Luce satisfecha. Parece contenta. Y como padre, a mí con eso me basta —reconoció Kaien sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

—¿Y es ese mismo instinto de padre al que no le importa que esté teniendo una relación con Kiryu? —le pregunto mordazmente el joven—. Pensaba que los habías criado como hermanos. Vaya forma.

—Kaname… —Kaien dejó escapar un largo suspiro lleno de frustración—. Siempre has sido consciente de que para mí, ambos son mis hijos. Yuki y Zero han sido siempre amigos y se tienen cariño, pero el que las cosas entre ellos evolucionaran hacia otro aspecto de su relación es algo que debe quedar solo entre los dos. Lo que yo opine no tiene importancia mientras puedan ser felices. _Ese_, es mi objetivo como padre. Que pase lo que pase, puedan ser felices.

—Conoces tan bien como yo la carga emocional que Kiryu lleva encima. Nunca fue un chico normal y por su culpa, Yuki siempre ha terminado…

—No sigas —le advirtió con suavidad a Kaname, que a pesar de su molestia obedeció inmediatamente—. Antes de que vuelvas a decir algo en contra de Zero, recuerda que también es mi hijo, por lo cual, no voy a aceptar que lo hagas. Además, no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo. Sabes cuanto te estimo.

Kaname se puso de pie, nervioso, y se paseó de un lado para otro por su oficina. Pocas veces lo había visto en semejante estado y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Sabía que la vida de aquel chico tampoco resultó ser fácil y que sus cargas familiares seguían siendo agotadoras; pero eran tan pocas las veces que Kaname Kuran perdía la compostura que en ocasiones olvidaba que solo era un muchacho de veintinueve años y no un hombre mucho mayor y más experimentado.

—Quiero que Yuki regrese conmigo —le dijo él, con apenas un hilo de voz—. ¿Crees que estoy persiguiendo un imposible?

—No lo sé —le contestó Kaien, odiándose un poco por no ser capaz de enfrentarlo a la verdad. Estaba convencido de que inevitablemente la relación entre sus hijos había profundizado en muchos aspectos y una separación entre ellos no era probable—. Yuki y Zero parecen estar bien juntos. Te lo repito, mi hija parece feliz en este momento. ¿No debería bastarte con eso, Kaname? Siempre me has dicho que eso era lo en verdad deseabas para ella.

El joven lo miró con sus ojos oscuros cargados de angustia y desesperación. Y dolor. Aquel dolor sordo que Kaien había visto un sinfín de veces en la mirada de Zero. ¿Cómo era posible que a dos chicos tan distintos les hubiera tocado sufrir tanto? O quizás, se dijo, el problema radicaba en que no eran tan diferentes como ellos mismos querían pensar.

—Lo sé, pero aceptarlo… —se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando calmarse un poco. Luego volvió a sentarse—. Lamento todo esto. No era mi intención meterte en estos asuntos. Supongo que con la escuela ya tienes suficientes problemas.

—Mmm… lo de siempre. Algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, claro —Kaien se puso de pie para rebuscar, con afán en un estante a su derecha, una carpeta que luego le tendió al joven—. Te lo entrego personalmente aprovechando que estás aquí. Pensaba hacértelo llegar durante esta semana. Puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras si algo no te queda claro.

—Sabes que esto no es necesario —le dijo Kaname y dejó los documentos sobre la mesa—. Confío en que los fondos que mi familia otorga para la escuela se invierten bien. Eres un buen hombre, Kaien. Siempre lo he sabido.

Un buen hombre, se repitió él. No estaba tan seguro. Sabía que no había hecho daño a nadie premeditadamente e intentaba ayudar a quien pudiera cuando le era posible, pero algunos de los secretos que guardaba le resultaban un peso muy grande que cargar en algunas ocasiones.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero de todos modos me gustaría que los revisaras y me consultaras lo que haga falta —le dedicó una paternal sonrisa—. Tú también estás haciendo en excelente trabajo encargándote de los negocios de tu familia. No me gustaría ser el causante de que los decepcionaras. He oído que las cosas últimamente te han ido muy bien, pero es lógico que sea así con lo listo que has sido siempre. Un joven admirable.

—Gracias —le dijo él algo incomodo—, pero no creo ser merecedor de tantos halagos. Solo hago lo que se ha esperado siempre de mí. Mi familia…

—Lo sé. Tu camino no ha sido fácil —le posó una mano sobre el hombro en muda muestra de apoyo, para luego romper aquel instante de comprensión y volver a sentarse en su sitio—. ¿Quieres que le diga a Yuki que has preguntado por ella?

Durante un par de minutos, Kaname pareció pensárselo, pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas. Quizas si en algún momento desea volver a hablar conmigo pueda pasarme por tu casa —lo miró con evidente tristeza—. Ahora mismo no parece muy dispuesta a oírme. No te retengo más. Yo también he de volver a casa.

—Sabes que tú nunca me molestas, Kaname —Kaien lo vio ponerse de pie para marcharse y él también hiso lo propio—. Si en algún momento necesitas hablar sobre lo que sea…

Lo vio asentir ante su desinteresada proposición, pero ambos sabían que aquello jamás ocurriría. Kaname Kuran había tenido que aprender a vivir con unas reglas muy estrictas en su vida. Unos límites que lo habían moldeado desde que era pequeño. No era un hombre perfecto, claro, pero a simple vista lo aparentaba y eso era lo que su familia esperaba.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y estrechó la mano que él le tendió. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle cuanto sentía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Yuki, pero temía que algo de falsedad pudiera percibirse en sus palabras.

—Gracias por su tiempo, director. Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto —le dijo Kaname antes de salir.

—Yo también lo espero. Por cierto, ¿cuándo nos hará una visita Rido? Hace mucho que no viene por aquí.

—Eh… pronto —le dijo el joven dubitativo—. Sí, creo que él vendrá pronto y seguramente también querrá verte. Hasta pronto.

Kaien lo observo, pensativo, salir de su oficina y se preguntó intrigado como era posible que a pesar del paso de los años hubiera miedos que simplemente no podían erradicarse, por muy seguro y poderoso que uno se volviera. Al recordar el evidente terror que vio reflejarse por un segundo en los ojos de Kaname, nuevamente las incógnitas sobre su pasado lo invadieron. ¿Qué había hecho realmente Rido para provocar tal miedo en alguien que parecía no temerle a nadie ni a nada?

Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo nunca en carne propia.

* * *

Zero observó a su hermano mientras comía sin una sola protesta lo que Yuki había preparado y se sintió admirado, ya que él, a pesar de todos sus años de práctica con sus desastres en la cocina, en ocasiones se sentía incapaz de tragar lo que ella preparaba, como en ese momento. Ese día, creía que se había esforzado al máximo para hacerlo especialmente mal.

—Yuki, cariño —le dijo Kaien dejando el plato a un lado—, lo siento mucho, pero esto no se puede comer. Por mucho que te queramos.

—Pero Zero e Ichiru… —comenzó a protestar ella, pero Kaien con una sonrisa la calló sin necesidad de decirle nada más.

—No los hagamos sufrir más, ¿te parece bien? Ven, ayúdame a preparar algo mientras los chicos pueden esperar aquí y platicar por mientras —su padre los miró a ambos, con una inocencia que no engañaba a nadie, y les indicó que siguieran sentados—. Intentaremos darnos prisa. No nos interrumpan de momento. Necesitamos concentrarnos —les dijo mientras recogía dos de los platos y salía rumbo a la cocina con ellos.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó Yuki evidentemente avergonzada—. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y entonces…

—No estaba tan mal —mintió descaradamente Ichiru y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que Zero piensa lo mismo.

—Eh… claro —se apresuró a responder él cuando ella lo miró esperanzadamente—. Lo mejor será que te apresures o Kaien se preguntará porque tardas tanto. ¿Quieres que lleve los platos por ti?

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

—Ya puedo yo —les dijo contenta—. Por cierto, son unos mentirosos horribles. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, el silencio entre ellos se extendió como un pesado manto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca. Ni siquiera se aventuraban a moverse o a mirarse. Zero se estaba devanando los sesos intentando buscar algún tema de conversación que no terminara desencadenando una discusión entre ambos, sin embargo Ichiru se le adelantó.

—Tu novia me gusta —le dijo su hermano, aunque seguía con la mirada clavaba en la mesa—. Siempre es agradable conmigo.

A diferencia de él, claro, se dijo Zero. Ichiru no lo había dicho, pero seguramente lo pensaba y no podía reprochárselo después de aquellos días conviviendo juntos.

—Sí, Yuki suele ser buena con todo el mundo —reconoció él—. Es extremadamente confiada —comentó, pero nada más salir las palabras de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho al ver la mirada un poco dolida con que lo miró su hermano.

—Pero Maria no le agrada —prosiguió Ichiru, intentando pasar por alto su metedura de pata anterior. Zero se lo agradeció mentalmente—. ¿Qué hiciste para que se lleven tan mal?

—Nada —respondió él con sinceridad, pero el otro lo miró con evidente incredulidad—. ¡Es cierto! Yo no hice nada para provocar esa situación. Simplemente Yuki nos vio un día platicando y se alteró un poco. Pero Maria también se esfuerza bastante por molestarla, además ella sabe que yo no estoy interesado en lo que pueda ofrecerme.

—Porque estás enamorado de Yuki —Ichiru apoyó la barbilla en su mano y lo miró atentamente—. Si viviste once años con ella, casi lo mismo que conmigo, ¿nunca la viste como a tu hermana?

¿Qué podía responderle a eso?, se preguntó Zero. La verdad es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, jamás la vio como su hermana. Su amiga, sí, y luego la chica que le gustaba, pero nunca pudo pensar en ella de un modo fraternal, quizás porque, al haber estado tan unido a Ichiru, cualquier otro afecto semejante le hubiera parecido una pálida imitación respecto a ello.

—Nunca —le contestó pasado unos minutos—. Ha sido mi mejor amiga, pero ya tenía trece años cuando llegué a vivir con ellos, así que supongo que era un poco difícil verla como otra cosa. Además, es un milagro que no terminara odiándome. A esa edad no era muy agradable con ella. Prefería estar solo y no hablar con nadie, pero Yuki no me dejaba en paz.

—Lo comprendo. Yo también prefería estar solo la mayor parte de las veces, pero Shizuka solía decirme… —Ichiru se quedó callado de golpe y lo miró con la culpabilidad reflejada en los ojos. Bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Zero también lo sentía, pero de un modo diferente. Durante unos breves minutos había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos pudieran solucionarse y comenzar de ese modo a avanzar hacia delante, pero todo quedó nuevamente en nada. Porque el nombre de aquella maldita mujer había salido en la conversación y todo se había ido de nuevo al garete entre ellos.

Una vez más, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero ninguno de ellos intentó en aquella ocasión. Esperaron el regreso de Kaien y Yuki sin decirse absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, Zero notó las miradas de preocupación que les dirigía su padre de vez en cuando mientras comían con aquel incomodo e impenetrable silencio de fondo.

Las dos horas siguientes intentó pasarlas estudiando y así concentrarse en algo que le quitara de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido ese día, desde el misterio mensaje que llegó a su móvil hasta como había terminado abruptamente la conversación con su hermano.

Finalmente decidió acostarse, pero la incomodidad que sentía se negaba a abandonarlo, por lo cual se pasó cerca de una hora dando vueltas por la cama sin lograr conciliar el esquivo sueño. Cuando terminó dándose por vencido, sabiendo que aquella noche simplemente no podría dormir, Zero buscó a tientas su camiseta y se la pasó por la cabeza mientras salía de su cuarto. Durante un breve instante, se planteó la posibilidad de ir a ver a Yuki, pero como al día siguiente tenían clases y ella también estaba agotada, prefirió no molestarla.

Se dirigió hacia el salón como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el principal culpable de su inquietud también estaba allí. Ichiru lo miró con igual gesto de asombro dibujado en el rostro.

—No podía dormir —se apresuró a justificarse su hermano.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Zero, sin saber que hacer, por lo cual simplemente se quedó parado en la puerta. Mirándolo.

No tenía más opciones que dar media vuelta y marcharse o entrar en el salón e intentar solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas con Ichiru. En su cabeza se agolpaban mil cosas que deseaba decirle pero no sabía como hacerlo. Preguntas, respuestas y un millón de recuerdos albergados en todos aquellos años perdidos. Parecía tan fácil, solo un par de pasos bastarían para cruzar aquella línea… pero el miedo era un enemigo persistente.

Dio un paso atrás, con una disculpa pronta a salir de sus labios cuando se percató de lo que su hermano estaba mirando. Un montón de fotografías que no hubieran tenido importancia si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que sabía de quienes eran y a quien pertenecían. Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de preguntar quien le había dado aquello a Ichiru. La identidad de la responsable era tan obvia…

—Yuki…

—¿Eh? —los ojos de Ichiru lo miraron llenos de confusión, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que su atención estaba puesta en la fotografías, pareció terriblemente avergonzado—. Lo siento… debería haberte…

—No, tranquilo —le dijo Zero, que armándose de valor, se decidió por fin a entrar en el salón, sentándose junto a él en el sofá—. De cierto modo, también te pertenecen a ti. Debería habértelas dejado yo mismo, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido…

—Gracias —le dijo Ichiru en tono quedo y siguió jugueteando con las fotografías entre sus dedos mientras fingía que las miraba.

Zero dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio al ver la evidente incomodidad que mostraba su hermano en su presencia. La idea de comenzar otra disputa a puñetazos era tentadora, pero se contuvo.

—Creo que eres un idiota —le dijo sin más, logrando captar por fin su atención—. No, no lo creo. Estoy convencido de que lo eres.

—Pues entonces al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, porque yo pienso lo mismo sobre ti —le respondió Ichiru un poco resentido—. Eres un hermano horrible.

Iba a contestarle con algo hiriente, sin embargo al ver el gesto de abatimiento, miedo y pena de su hermano, Zero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, pues temía arrepentirse, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Ichiru y le acarició tentativamente el cabello. Lo notó tensarse, sin embargo no lo apartó como había temido en un comienzo y eso le dio un poco más de confianza.

—No puedo perdonarla por lo que hiso, Ichiru —le dijo con cierto dolor a su hermano—. Lo he pensado mucho, créeme, intentando encontrar un modo de comprender por qué lo hiso y así no culparla, pero no puedo. El dolor… —se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y notó con pánico que algunas lágrimas le empañaban los ojos—. Mis pesadillas siguen porque no puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió esa noche. Fue tan espantoso… Quisiera poder perdonarla, aunque solo fuera un poco. Por ti. Para no hacerte más daño, pero… no puedo. Lo siento mucho.

Ichiru siguió en silencio después de aquello, por lo que Zero temió que a pesar de haberse sincerado ya no hubiera nada más que hacer entre ellos. Iba a dejarlo tranquilo cuando él comenzó a hablar.

—No puedo recordarte. Te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo —le dijo él, y la desesperación que trasmitían sus palabras fue para Zero como si le hubieran infligido una herida profunda—. Te miró y sé quien eres, incluso creo algo dentro de mí en cierto modo te reconoce, pero mi cabeza… —Ichiru lo miró con tristeza—. No quiero decepcionarte, pero temó hacerlo. No sé si podré volver a ser lo que fui antes, pero quiero intentarlo, aunque termines odiándome. Quiero recordar y que algún día, cuando miré una fotografía de ambos, saber como fue ese momento en común. No quiero defraudarte, pero no sé como evitar hacerlo. Lo siento, Zero. Lo siento tanto.

—Tranquilo, no importa si no me recuerdas… Eres mi hermano y con eso me basta —le dijo él y notó la evidente sorpresa que se reflejaba en los ojos de Ichiru—. Tendremos que empezar poco a poco y lo demás solo será cosa de tiempo. No importa lo que pase ni si las cosas entre nosotros se complican algo de vez en cuando, solo necesito que recuerdes que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo hermanos y que te quiero. Es lo único que te pido, ¿te parece razonable?

Ichiru asintió y al mirarlo, Zero se dio cuenta de que parecía emocionado. Se puso de pie para recoger la caja con sus cosas que estaba junto a Ichiru y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Siempre fuiste un llorón —le dijo divertido y rebuscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar una en la que tenían cerca de cinco años. La miró con nostalgia—. Si mamá nos regañaba cuando hacíamos alguna trastada, no podías evitarlo y te ponías a llorar a mares hasta que ella no lo soportaba más y terminaba consolándote. Seguiste haciendo lo mismo hasta que tenías como… ¿nueve años? Eras un manipulador terrible, y de algún modo siempre terminabas enredándome en ello a mí.

Ichiru se rió y le quitó la fotografía que tenía en las manos.

—Creo que puedo llegar a arrepentirme de confiar tan ciegamente en lo que me cuentes sobre nosotros. Me puedes hacer quedar muy mal —le dijo él, y al mirarlo en aquella ocasión, Zero pensó que parecía mucho más relajado y contento. Su hermano le indicó la fotografía—. ¿Cuál es cual? Lo he intentado, pero no puedo identificarnos.

—Este eres tú —le dijo con paciencia mientras le indicaba a uno de los chicos que les sonreían despreocupadamente desde aquel pedazo de recuerdo—, y el de aquí soy yo. ¿Puedes notar las diferencias entre ambos?

Su hermano negó y él se concentró en mostrarle los pequeños detalles que los hacían ser completamente diferentes aun cuando para el resto del mundo podían parecer idénticos.

Durante las horas siguientes, Zero fue pasando de un recuerdo a otro, de una historia a otra sobre el pasado, mientras le explicaba a Ichiru como había sido la vida de ambos. Quienes eran y como habían sido sus padres. Poco a poco, fue tejiendo una telaraña de recuerdos para quien los había perdido, y cuando oyó a su hermano reírse a carcajadas sobre algo que le estaba contando, se dio cuenta con asombro, de que era la primera vez en once años, que al mirar aquella caja que contenía las memorias de su pasado, no sentía aquel dolor agobiante y sordo por lo que había perdido para siempre.

No, en aquel momento, solo se sentía enormemente agradecido por lo que había recuperado.

* * *

Al darse cuenta de que no eran ni las tres de la madrugada, Yuki gimió de frustración y maldijo el haberse despertado, sobre todo porque le había costado muchísimo dormirse ya que seguía preocupada por Zero e Ichiru.

Aquella noche los chicos parecían más tensos que antes, si es que eso era posible. Y cuando se habían retirado a descansar, había notado lo distraído y distante que parecía Zero cuando fue a desearle que pasara una buena noche. ¿Se habría enterado del asunto de la caja?, se preguntó preocupada. Era una posibilidad, sin embargo no parecía enfadado con ella ni le exigió explicaciones.

Zero, Zero… ¿Qué haría con él?

De mala gana se puso de pie, tiritando de frío a causa del cambio de temperatura entre su cama y la habitación. La tentación de volver a meterse entre las mantas era grande, pero sabía que la intranquilidad que sentía en aquel momento le impediría conciliar el sueño si no hablaba con Zero, así que se encaminó a su cuarto intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. No quería tentar a la suerte y alertar a su padre.

No llamó a la puerta, sin embargo al encender la luz se llevó una sorpresa al ver la cama vacía y revuelta. Seguramente, Zero tampoco podía dormir y ella sabía con certeza donde se encontraba.

Nada más comenzar a bajar la escalera oyó las voces. En un principio se asustó un poco porque no comprendía de quien se trataba, pero al llegar casi a la puerta del salón se dio cuenta de que eran Zero e Ichiru. Y estaban hablando. ¡Hablando por Dios!

No quiso interrumpirlos, por lo cual se mantuvo escondida entre las sombras y observó admirada aquello que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Horas atrás, apenas se miraban, pero en aquel momento parecían estar bien y contentos de estar juntos. Como si aquellos once años de separación nos los hubieran afectado en nada.

Sin embargo, fue cuando vio a Zero sonreír por lo que le estaba contando su hermano, que sintió como algo se contraía dentro de su pecho. Después de once años de vivir juntos y compartir un sinfín de momentos, estaba segura de conocer casi a la perfección todas las emociones que él experimentaba; pero al verlo allí, junto a Ichiru, comprendió que solamente aquel chico era capaz de llenar un vacío que ni ella misma sabía que existía en la vida de Zero.

Y se alegraba por ello. ¡Se alegraba tanto!

Volvió a subir al piso de arriba, intentando no hacer ruido, pero en último momento decidió no regresar a su habitación y se fue a la de Zero. Se metió en la cama y notó que las mantas estaban heladas, pero no le importó. Simplemente se arrebujó entre ellas y se quedó dormida dejándose envolver por el recuerdo de su aroma impregnado en la almohada y por la felicidad que sentía al saber que algunas de las heridas más profundas que él tenía estaban sanando.

No era capaz de recordar cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero notó el peso de otro cuerpo que hundía la cama al tenderse a su lado y un brazo que la estrechaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él y pegar su espalda a su pecho. Dejó escapar una risita adormilada al sentir que Zero le apartaba un poco el cabello y acariciaba el cuello con la nariz.

—Quita, estás helado —se quejó ella, divertida, pero no lo apartó, sino que se apegó más a él—. Abrázame para que se me pase el frío.

—Tu habitación es la de al lado, por si lo has olvidado —le dijo junto al oído y le dio un beso—. ¿Visitarme por la noche se está convirtiendo en una nueva costumbre tuya?

—Mmm… —le dijo medio adormilada. Yuki se dio vuelta entre sus brazos para abrazarlo y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Te he visto con Ichiru —levantó el rostro para mirarlo, a pesar de que la oscuridad no le dejaba ver gran cosa—. ¿Ya están bien las cosas entre ustedes?

—Mmmm… sí —le respondió él.

—Me alegro —posó la mano sobre su corazón y se deleitó al sentir el latido fuerte y constante bajo sus dedos—. Soy muy feliz por ti, Zero.

Sintió sus labios, cálidos y tiernos, sobre su siente. Yuki suspiró satisfecha.

—Gracias, Yuki —le oyó susurrarle—. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Ella sabía a que se refería y se sintió emocionada. Por fin, algo de lo que había hecho parecía estar dando buenos resultados y cierta sensación de plenitud y satisfacción le llenó el pecho. Amar a los demás era tan fácil, pero muchas veces lograr su felicidad no lo era tanto…

—Recuerda… —le dijo con un suspiro quedo—, que acepto el pago en besos.

Oyó a Zero reírse y cuando sus labios buscaron los suyos cerró los ojos y lo abrazó contenta, perdiéndose en aquellas sensaciones maravillosas.

Aquello era tan bonito, pensó. Era, quizás, como tener un pedacito de cielo. Un trocito que solo les pertenecía a ambos, y cuanto se alegraba.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está subido el capítulo dieciséis del fanfic y espero les haya gustado. A mi parecer ha estado bastante más dulce y relajadito que los dos anteriores (que a mi me dejaron algo agotada) y con este se comienza a cimentar ya lo que vendría siendo la mitad de desenlace de la historia. O por lo menos, a resolverse ya varias de las incógnitas que se habían ido generando a lo largo de los capítulos anteriores._

_No tengo más que aclarar de momento, asi que solo mil gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto, también a quienes me dejan algún comentario. Nos leemos la próxima semana, si Dios quiere._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y el apoyo. Espero que de aquí al final te siga pareciendo interesante. Sobre lo de que Kaien los interrumpiera en este capítulo no pudo ser, más que nada porque necesitaba hacer pasar algunos días y por manías mías (lo reconozco), intento que por cada capítulo sea un día de principio a fin. Solo han sido uno o dos en los que he roto un poquito esa regla autoimpuesta. Como podrás haber leído, las cosas entre Zero e Ichiru van mejor. Aunque les comenté que no tenía idea de cómo juntar a los gemelos, si tenía pensado hacia mucho como quería que fuera más o menos la reconciliación, asi que solo espero les haya gustado._

_**LylyanneBlack:** Lo primero, bienvenida, y sobre todo muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para leer mi historia. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y si sigues con ella, espero que cumpla tus expectativas. Con la historia, he intentado adaptar lo más posible de la realidad de los personajes y sus personalidades a lo que podría ser una situación real fuera del manga. Como he dicho, en esto soy nueva así que aun tengo muchas dudas de cómo resulte hasta el final, pero espero que cuando acabe por lo menos pueda sentirme satisfecha. Por el momento con saber que a tantas parece gustarle, ya me siento profundamente agradecida. Sobre Yuki, curiosamente han sido muy pocas las que han preguntado por ella, pero si tiene una historia detrás. De momento no puedo decirte más, pero ya ha llegado la historia al punto en que parte de su pasado también comience a salir a la luz, pro decirlo de algún modo. Nuevamente, gracias por tus palabras. _

_**akari hiroyuki:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. La verdad es que la reconciliación de los hermanos la tenía pensaba hacia bastante, pero lo que necesitaba era el medio para llegar hasta ella. Lo de hacer algo demasiado meloso (sobre todo por la personalidad de Zero), me parecía un error, así que intenté que saliera algo bonito sin llegar a ser extremadamente dulce. Espero que haya resultado bien y me alegra saber que no te pareció mal la espera._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior a pesar de lo tenso que estuvo todo en un comienzo, y saber también que se pudieron aclarar las dudas sobre la reacción de Zero, que al parecer muchas estaban intrigadas. Además, en este capítulo ya ha ocurrido la reconciliación real, lo cual solo espero les haya gustado. Sobre el tema Maria-Ichiru y Yori-Kaito, reconozco que han sido mi propio punto en conflicto personal. En un comienzo la idea de formar otra/s pareja/s para descentrar un poco la historia de los protagonistas me parecía una opción valida, por lo cual jugué un poco con ella en ambas direcciones, pero por la dirección misma que ha ido tomando el relato, en este momento lo veo muy difícil, así que puedes relajarte al respecto. Recuerdo tu comentario sobre el hecho de que preferías que Ichiru y Maria no se besaran, sin embargo, como él mismo lo expresó en ese momento, fue su manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él hasta ese momento, sin ningún interés romántico. En el caso de los dos, siempre han dejado muy claro que se tienen estima como amigos, y a estas alturas de la historia veo muy difícil sacarlos de eso, sobre Yori y Kaito, por lo menos aquí no creo que sus problemas se solucionen. Como idea personal, y algo ambiciosa, ha rondado por mi cabeza la idea de terminada esta historia poder hacer algo aparte sobre esta pareja (sé que no ha salido en el manga, pero a nivel personal me gusta), pero como siempre digo, todo depende de mi tiempo y ver como resultan las cosas. Por el momento, mi objetivo es terminar esta y hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_**Vampyr:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando y muchas gracias por leer, lo mismo a tu prima. Además, no tienes por qué disculparte por no dejar una opinión en cada capítulo, eso está lejos de ser una obligación si no que es un medio para opinar cuando algo te parece bien o no, resolver dudas, hacer preguntas, lo que deseen. Mientras sepa que la historia les sigue pareciendo entretenida y no haya muchos fallos, me doy por satisfecha. Sobre la extensión de los capítulos, se que a muchas no les importa y se los agradezco, pero es que en ocasiones al mirar la cantidad de páginas, siento que me he pasado un poco. Pero me alegra saber que por lo menos ayuda a disminuir la ansiedad de la espera para la próxima entrega. También me tranquiliza saber que a pesar de mis dudas, las ideas del capítulo han quedado claras. Siempre intento que salga todo lo mejor posible, pero a veces los detallitos se me escapan. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Animan mucho._

_**Guest 1:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que con este haya sido lo mismo. Con respecto al largo de la historia, lamento no poder darte una respuesta definitiva, pero doy por hecho que será entre 20 o 25 capítulo totales. Podrían ser más si me alargo en algunos puntos, pero no menos que eso. Sobre la tercera temporada del anime, de momento solo han aparecido noticias falsas sobre esa posibilidad, así que no lo creo posible en un futuro próximo, por lo menos. Pero como algunas series las han continuado después de algunos años, o inclusive se han vuelto a realizar desde el principio, no hay que perder la esperanza de que se pueda hacer y ojalá esta vez con un final decente, aunque personalmente soy mucho más de mangas._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia, y me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado a pesar de lo tenso que fue en cierto modo. Lo de Ichiru, es verdad que no se portó bien con Zero, pero hay que comprender también sus motivos. Por lo menos en este capítulo ya se han reconciliado finalmente._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia todas las semanas y espero que te siga gustando a pesar delos giros un poco raros que toma en ocasiones. Sobre las palabras de Ichiru a Zero, es verdad que fueron bastante hirientes, pero hay que comprender que el también tiene sus motivos para sentirse tan mal. Por lo menos en este capítulo los hermanos parecen haber llegado ya a un acuerdo. Sobre el pasado de Yuki, desde este capítulo han comenzado a sembrarse dudas que se irán aclarando en los próximos, lo mismo que la relación de Ichiru y Shizuka, ya que ella es la única que sabe sobre algunos asuntos específicos. Por otro lado, me alegra mucho saber que estas un poquito mejor y si la historia te ayudad de cierto modo, pues me alegra también si es bueno para ti. Te diría que debes subir el ánimo, pero hay ocasiones en las que es necesario dejar salir los que nos preocupa o aflige. Contigo es mas fácil darte una hora de actualización, ya que tenemos el mismo horario, así que debería ser los jueves entre las 20hrs o las 21hrs, que suelen ser los momentos en los que, a menos tenga mucho que estudiar, ya estoy desocupada y me preocupo de otras cosas como escribir, leer, etc._

_**ShadowDancer:** Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Y es verdad que en capítulo anterior estuvo algo triste, pero como podrás haber leído en este, ya ha habido una reconciliación en toda regla. Espero te haya gustado. Sobre el asunto de otras posibles parejas, como le he comentado a Taormina, de momento lo veo complicado, pero hay demasiados puntos en la historia como para arriesgarme a meter dos situaciones conflictivas más. Fue mi idea en un comienzo, pero ahora es difícil. Eso si, puede que con tiempo y animo, me arriesgue en un futuro ha retomar la historia de Kaito y Yori, sobre como quede aquí en la historia. Pero de momento es eso, un veremos. Con mi historia de Kiniro no corda, si la voy a seguir, tranquila, solo que por motivos de que este semestre en la universidad es tan corto, tuve que optar por seguir solo una de las dos, y preferí terminar la mas larga y compleja. A la otra le faltan solo entr capítulos a lo más, así que espero terminarla en el verano si es que puedo actualizar más seguido._


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquellos que amenazan:**

—¡Zero, levántate, te has quedado dormido! ¡Por Dios…!

Zero abrió los ojos de golpe al oír los gritos de Kaien cuando entró en su cuarto, pero nada más sentarse en la cama comprendió que estaba metido en un problema, y de los grandes, cuando vio que Yuki seguía acostada con él y lo miraba aterrada al darse cuenta de que de aquello no podrían salir tan fácilmente, porque los dos seguían juntos y desnudos. Algo en lo que seguramente su padre también había reparado por la expresión perpleja de su cara. No, simplemente estaban perdidos.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de olvidar poner seguro a la puerta cuando se fue a dormir? La respuesta era obvia, no esperaba encontrarse a Yuki metida en su cama. Y con tantas cosas en la cabeza aquello fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Y ahora se arrepentía de su imprudencia.

—De verdad puedo explicarte…

—¡Nada! —lo cortó Kaien de golpe y lo miró enfadado—. Van tarde a clases. Tienen media hora si quieren salir con tiempo suficiente. Los tres vamos a hablar después de esto, no les quepa la menor duda.

Lo vieron salir dando un portazo, y Zero sintió como en parte la culpabilidad lo embargaba. Era lógico que Kaien se enfadara de ese modo cuando tenían un acuerdo de mantener cierto margen de reserva en su relación por lo menos cuando él estuviera en casa, y durante aquellos días, Yuki y él mismo se habían estado arriesgando demasiado. Ahora, tendrían que pagar las consecuencias.

—Creo que papá se ha molestado un poco con nosotros —le dijo ella y lo miró llena de ansiedad, mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Eso es un eufemismo, Yuki. Está furioso —se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y buscó su ropa. Cuando se giró a mirarla, solo vio un bulto bajo las ropas de cama que se movía convulsivamente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para calmarse y luego se acercó a la cama nuevamente, con paciencia, para sentarse a su lado. Posó su mano sobre las mantas para consolarla con ternura—. No es necesario que llores por esto. De verdad. Seguramente a Kaien se le terminará pasando el enfado y olvidará…

Zero se quedó pasmado al ver que Yuki sacaba fuera de su improvisado escondite la cabeza conteniendo a duras penas la risa. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos lo miraban brillantes y llenos de diversión. Estaban metidos en un lío horrible y ella… ¿se reía? Él simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yuki y se mordió el labio para intentar no seguir riendo descontrolada—. Sé que parece espantoso y que papá nos haya encontrado así… —ella sacó una mano para señalarlos a ambos—, desnudos, ha sido lo más vergonzoso de mi vida. Pero tienes que reconocer que tiene cierta gracia. Cuando nos ha visto pensé que le iba a dar un infarto de la impresión. Tendremos que tener más cuidado la próxima vez. El quedarnos dormidos ha sido un problema.

—Dudo que haya una próxima vez, así que no te hagas ilusiones —Zero le dio un rápido beso en la coronilla y volvió a ponerse de pie. Yuki volvió a esconderse en su nido, seguramente para seguir con su ataque de risa sin que nadie más la oyera—. Date prisa, no podemos seguir faltando a clases.

Vio un movimiento que supuso sería un asentimiento, así que se apresuró a ir al cuarto de baño para vestirse a toda prisa.

Cuando al fin bajó a la cocina, notó como el estomago se le tensaba de nervios al ver a Kaien sentado en la mesa bebiendo su café. Zero también se sirvió una tasa de mala gana y se sentó frente a él esperando el regaño correspondiente.

Que no llegó.

—Yo…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con ustedes dos? —le dijo Kaien y lo miró muy serio. Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Son una pareja, y lo acepto. Técnicamente son adultos, y también lo comprendo, así que en cierto modo no puedo meterme ya en sus vidas ni imponer castigos según crea necesario —suspiró frustrado y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos para seguir mirándolo—. ¿Algún consejo?

Zero hubiera preferido el sermón, sin lugar a dudas. Encontrarse en aquella situación tan incomoda para ambos le hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa, porque sentía que de algún modo le estaba fallando al hombre que había sacrificado muchas cosas por criarlo. No era su padre biológico, pero se había comprometido a ser su padre por elección en un momento en el que era un chico terrible que le generaba un sinnúmero de problemas. Y aun así lo había seguido queriendo.

—Creo que debería marcharme de aquí —le dijo con voz queda. Aquella idea ya se la había planteado él mismo con anterioridad y aunque no le gustaba, seguía siendo la solución más factible—. Si Yuki y yo seguimos viviendo juntos…

—Si te marchas, ella simplemente terminaría recogiendo sus cosas y siguiéndote para irse a vivir contigo —le dijo Kaien, evidentemente resignado—. Además, no creo que sea buena idea que vivas solo ahora, con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Si más adelante, cuanto todo haya terminado, sigues con la idea, no podría obligarte a quedarte. Pero por el momento preferiría tenerte aquí.

Kaito le había dicho lo mismo, en cierta ocasión, y él lo comprendía, pero entonces, ¿qué más podía hacer? No quería seguir agobiando a Kaien con aquella situación y las cosas con Yuki ya estaban en un punto sin retorno. Últimamente todo parecía escapársele de las manos. Y lo odiaba.

Kaien se puso de pie para dejar su tasa en el fregadero y al volver, posó una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto consolador que había repetido innumerables veces a los largo de los años.

—Eres un buen chico, Zero. Siempre lo has sido, por eso todo esto me resulta tan… difícil —volvió a tomar asiento, con gesto concentrado. Sin ningún atisbo de su habitual buen humor y optimismo—. Creo en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no estás jugando con los sentimientos de Yuki; por lo cual es obvio que la relación de ambos va en serio, sobre todo porque ella rompió un compromiso por tu causa, ¿no es así?

Zero asintió.

—¿Crees que hice mal en ello? ¿En haber sido el causante de que ellos rompieran? —le preguntó él. Aquella pregunta lo había estado atormentando durante bastante tiempo. Sabía que Kaien había mantenido por años una buena relación con Kuran, así que de cierto modo, la ruptura de Yuki con ese tipo debía haber complicado bastante aquel lazo entre ambos. Algo que también era su culpa, claro.

—¿Lo crees tú? —Kaien lo miró con aquella seriedad que había reservado siempre para los momentos más importantes. Momentos en los que él se había sentido muchas veces desesperado y aquel hombre había sido uno de los pocos puertos seguros en su tormentosa vida.

Por un momento meditó a conciencia aquella pregunta. Lo que sentía hacia Yuki no merecía dudas, porque la quería más que a nada en el mundo, haría lo que fuera por ella. Sin embargo, cierta parte de él lamentaba un poco como habían resultado las cosas, sobre todo después de su última discusión con ella. Detestaba a Kuran, sí, pero el hacer sufrir a Yuki por aquel distanciamiento obligado tampoco le parecía justo. Aun así, jamás se arrepentiría de tenerla.

—No. Creo… sé, que puedo hacerla feliz. Más que Kaname Kuran —le dijo con total seguridad.

—Entonces no hay más que decir —Kaien suspiró y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas meticulosamente—. De todos modos, el asunto de las visitas nocturnas… Creo que aún soy demasiado joven para convertirme en abuelo, ¿sabes? Preferiría que fueran un poquito mayores, ¿veinte años más? —se mesó el cabello, un poco frustrado—. ¡Dios, esto debería haber ocurrido cuando tenían diecisiete o dieciocho años, en ese entonces todavía podía manejarlos! ¡Y me hacían caso! Me conformaría con que hicieran algo más inofensivo. Tengan una cita, vayan al cine o lo que se haga en esos casos. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

—En verdad lo siento mucho —le dijo con pesar, notando como se ruborizaba nuevamente sin poder evitarlo—. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte pasar un mal, rato. Lo que te debo es tanto… —Zero se interrumpió al oír sonar su móvil, junto en el mismo instante en que Kaien también parecía dispuesto a cortar sus disculpas.

—Salvado por el móvil —le dijo su padre, en tono divertido—. Contesta. Después seguiremos con esto.

Zero miró la pantalla justo en el momento en que la llamada se cortaba. Con un nudo en el estomagó supo sin lugar a dudas lo que acontecería a continuación, antes incluso de que llegara el mensaje de texto que abrió a toda prisa.

Notó que el corazón la latía rabioso en el pecho y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a hiperventilar, pero algo en su expresión debió delatar su alarma porque Kaien lo miró preocupado

—¿Qué ocurre, Zero? Pareces asustado. ¡Dios, estas terriblemente pálido!

—Creo que estoy metido en un problema, papá. En uno grave —le dijo él al tiempo que le tendía el aparato a Kaien que prácticamente se lo quitó de las manos en su apuro. Era tan pocas las ocasiones en que se dirigía a él de ese modo, que seguramente le estaba dando un susto de muerte, pensó Zero.

Lo vio abrir los ojos con asombro al leer el mensaje y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el miedo que sentía Kaien también era evidente.

—Tienes que explicarme que demonios está pasando, Zero. Maldita sea, si me has estado ocultando cosas…

Zero se sentó a su lado para contarle lo ocurrido con el mensaje anterior y lo que había hablado con Kaito y Yagari. Le confesó sus hipótesis y sus dudas. Lo que creía que podría pasar y como afectaba aquel nuevo aviso a sus planes.

Cuando Yuki entró corriendo a la cocina, le suplicó a Kaien con la mirada que no le dijera nada a ella aún, y la siguió a toda prisa hasta el coche. La oyó hablar durante el trayecto hacia la universidad pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención, porque en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez aquel mandito mensaje.

TIC TAC, TIC TAC. ERES NUEVAMENTE EL TERCERO.

¿QUIÉNES SERÁN LOS OTROS DOS MUERTOS?

Miró a Yuki, y ella le sonrió confiada, ajena a todo aquello que lo atormentaba en aquel momento. Mientras que Zero solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era en que no podía perderla, porque si algo malo le ocurría, él se moriría.

* * *

Sabía que ocurría algo extraño, se dijo Yuki sintiéndose profundamente intranquila mientras se sentaba junto a Yori en la cafetería de la universidad para comer. Aquella mañana Zero le había dicho que estaría ocupado hasta la hora del regreso a casa y que no podría quedar con ella. Después, la dejó en la puerta de su clase casi haciéndole prometer por su vida que no iría sola a ningún sitio.

Sí, fue en ese momento cuando supo que algo no iba bien, y estaba convencida de que no tenía ninguna relación con la sorpresa que se había llevado su padre esa mañana. Por muy enojado que este pareciera.

Estaba segura de que si se esforzaba un poquito podría obtener la información que necesitaba, porque de algún modo, Zero parecía mucho más dispuesto a confiar en ella que antes; pero apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar aquella mañana, así que tendría que esperar hasta que pudieran marcharse a casa para poder conversar tranquilos. ¡Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él!

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Yuki. Podrías quedarte así para siempre —le dijo Yori con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a elegir lo que comería de su bandeja.

—Estoy preocupada por Zero. Creo que me esconde algo.

—Kiryu siempre ha sido un chico muy reservado. No deberías inquietarte tanto por eso —su amiga masticó pensativa—. Además, siempre existe algo, por pequeño que sea, que no deseamos que los demás conozcan. A lo mejor no es bueno que lo presiones tanto, porque si él cree que realmente es importante que lo sepas, te lo contará tarde o temprano.

Yuki quería protestar ante aquella observación de su amiga, pero sabía que ella no se lo decía con mala intención, por el contrario. Sayori también conocía a Zero desde que eran niños, así que quizás tuviera un poco de razón en cuanto a lo que le estaba planteando, porque sus sentimientos no resultaban un problema a la hora de mirar las cosas en perspectiva.

—Es que después de lo que les ocurrió a ti y a Kaito, temo que en cualquier momento pueda ocurrirle algo horrible. Que pueda perderlo —le confesó, sacando por fin fuera uno de sus mayores miedos. Un miedo del cual no podía hacer participe a Zero—. Aún hay tan pocas pistas…

Yori posó su mano sobre la suya, para mostrarle su apoyo. Cuando Yuki la miró, noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos y se odió por haber sacado aquel tema. Sabía que su amiga ya se encontraba mucho mejor y que aquello solo había sido un susto, pero la preocupación que la embargaba por Kaito no se había disipado ni un poco. Lo más probable es que hubiese crecido aún más, porque al igual que Zero, aquel chico también tendía a ser un poco impulsivo cuando las cosas se le escapaban de las manos y la preocupación o la rabia lo cegaba.

—Pero las encontrarán. Confía en ellos —le dijo Yori con seguridad—. Es todo lo que podemos hacer en este momento, Yuki. Esperar y confiar en que ellos puedan encontrar un modo de parar esto. ¿Te crees capaz de aceptarlo?

—No lo sé. Es que… ¿no te sientes impotente al estar de brazos cruzados? ¡Dios, Yori, casi has muerto por culpa de esa maldita mujer! ¡Y piensa en Kaito! —Yuki removió la comida en su plato, pero se sentía incapaz de comer. Tenía un nudo en el estomago por los nervios—. Algo le ocurre a Zero. Lo sé, lo siento aquí dentro —le dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Pasó algo malo. Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

Yori la sujetó del brazo con suavidad y la instó nuevamente a sentarse a la mesa cuando hiso el intento de ponerse en pie. Hubiera sido fácil apartar a su amiga y seguir sus deseos de ir a buscar a Zero, pero a pesar de sus gestos y palabras suaves y amables, Sayori tenía cierta autoridad que era imposible pasar por alto.

Yuki la miró un poco resentida.

—Tienes que darle espacio, Yuki. Espacio. Además… ¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó de repente visiblemente intrigada—. No te quita los ojos de encima y parece desear captar tu atención.

Miró en la dirección que su amiga le indicaba y vio que junto a la puerta había una mujer muy guapa que parecía debatirse entre entrar o no a la cafetería. Al notar que Yuki se había percatado de su presencia, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y le indicó con un gesto que saliera fuera, antes de desaparecer ella misma de la vista.

Le había dicho que Zero que se quedaría siempre junto a Yori, pero aquella inesperada visita le provocaba curiosidad. Podía quedarse allí y esperar a que la mujer regresara para hablar con ella si realmente quería hacerlo, o pedirle a su amiga que fuera con ella, pero, ¿y si la visitante misteriosa se marchaba? No podía arriesgarse.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo a Yori al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin pensar mucho en lo que iba ha hacer—. Regreso enseguida.

—No la vas a seguir, ¿verdad? ¿De que la conoces? —le preguntó su amiga preocupada, pero ella la ignoró—. ¡Yuki!

Salió a toda prisa y prácticamente se chocó con aquella mujer que estaba esperándola fuera. No era demasiado mayor, pero sí muy hermosa e iba vestida con ropa elegante pero sobria, como si no quisiera llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo con su altura, el largo cabello plateado y aquel aire melancólico que se reflejaba en su rostro y sus ojos rojizos, era imposible que pasara desapercibida. La desconocida volvió a sonreírle, un gesto que Yuki creyó reconocer pero no podía explicar como. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, porque le resultaba tan familiar…

La mujer caminó hacia una arboleda que quedaba cerca. Era un sitio bonito y tranquilo donde en ocasiones los estudiantes se reunían a platicar o a estudiar, pero a esa hora no solía haber nadie por allí. Algunas veces, Zero y ella habían decidido comer allí para poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Por un momento, sintió la tentación de dar marcha atrás y pedirle a Yori que fuera con ella, pero su curiosidad y la seguridad de que aquello se trataba de algo importante se impusieron a su sentido común, por lo cual la siguió casi corriendo hasta llegar a una zona tranquila y completamente oculta, pensó con cierto pánico creciente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Tú debes ser Yuki Cross, ¿o me equivoco? —le preguntó la extraña con voz suave y armoniosa, que parecía completamente adecuada para su apariencia—. Lamento haber interrumpido así tu descanso, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Pedirte un pequeño favor.

—¿La conozco de algo? —le preguntó intentando ocultar el miedo que parecía teñir su voz.

—No, querida, pero yo sí sé algunas cosas sobre ti —le dijo ella con aquella suavidad que parecía envolverla y le acarició la mejilla con una mano. Tenía los dedos fríos. Un frío que parecía colarse poco a poco en su cuerpo.

Yuki se asustó ante aquel gesto y dio un paso atrás para mantener las distancias. La mujer no perdió en ningún momento su sonrisa, y sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un sobre oscuro, se lo tendió.

—No tienes por qué asustarte de mí, querida. No voy ha hacerte daño —volvió a agitar el sobre frente a ella, instándola a tomarlo. Yuki lo hiso con manos temblorosas, y se maldijo por eso—. Solo quiero que le entregues esto a Zero. Sé que va a interesarle bastante. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

Yuki miró el sobre rojo oscuro que tenía entre las manos debatiéndose entre las ganas de tirarlo al suelo como algo repulsivo o preguntarle a esa mujer de que se trataba. Ahora que le miraba bien, parecía algo extraña, y la asustaba un poco. Y conocía a Zero… Una fugas respuesta apareció en su cabeza. La más obvia, pero al mismo tiempo la más absurda y terrorífica. No, era imposible…

—¿De qué conoce a Zero? Él nunca me ha hablado sobre usted.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña a la que hubieran pillado en una mentira.

—Claro que te ha hablado de mí, cariño. Estoy segura de eso —le dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente—. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando soy la protagonista de sus peores pesadillas? Mi pobre Zero —sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en ella con malicia—. Era un niño tan adorable…

—No puede ser… tú eres… Shizuka Hiou… —no hiso falta que la mujer confirmara sus sospechas, porque nada más ver la sonrisa salvaje que apareció en sus labios, supo que estaba en lo cierto—. ¡Le destrozaste la vida! —le espetó llena de una rabia ciega—. ¡Él no había hecho nada para merecerlo y sin embargo se lo quitaste todo!

—El dolor no es justo, querida. Hay lecciones que solo ponemos aprender de la manera más dura. Y Zero tuvo esa suerte —suspiró con aparente pesar y bajó la vista compungida, sin embargo cuando volvió a mirarla, Yuki notó, con rabia, como cierta satisfacción parecía reflejarse en sus ojos—. Aprendió la lección… gracias a mí.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!, se dijo nerviosa al tiempo que miraba frenética a todos lados esperando ver a alguien que la ayudara. Las aulas donde tomaba clases Zero no estaban lejos, y si se daba prisa quizás podría alertarlo. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse sola a esa mujer, pero tampoco podía dejarla marchar como si nada. ¡¿Por qué no le había hecho caso con respecto a lo de aprender a utilizar un arma?!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, simplemente echó a correr en dirección al edificio donde se impartían las clases, pero antes de poder sentirse completamente segura sintió como la sujetaban con fuerza del cabello haciéndola caer hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. Intentó desasirse del agarre de Shizuka, luchó denodadamente, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a causa del dolor y cuando la oyó reírse por sus inútiles esfuerzos, la frustración pudo con ella.

—¡Ayu…! —las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas al notar como ella aferraba su garganta y la apretaba con fuerza cortándole la respiración. Manoteó con desesperación, pero aquello fue inútil. Aquella mujer la iba a matar, como a los padres de Zero y ella no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarle aquel sufrimiento.

—Tranquila, tranquila —le dijo Shizuka con suavidad, como si la estuviera arrullando.

Yuki notó como aflojaba un poco el agarre y podía respirar nuevamente. Dolorosamente. Pero de todos modos, no la soltó por completo por lo cual no tuvo más opción que sentarse en el suelo cuando ella la instó ha hacerlo. No le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y fue tal la determinación que vio reflejada en los rojizos de ella, que supo en ese mismo instante que lo más probable fuera que no saliera con vida de esa. Algo que se confirmó al sentirla rodear suavemente con sus pálidos dedos su garganta y oprimir otra vez con fuerza su cuello.

—Eres tan bonita. Perfecta para él —le dijo al oído Shizuka y Yuki luego sintió sus labios sobre la mejilla. Su parodia de un beso de despedida—. Me pregunto cuanto sufrirá él al perderte.

Pensar en el sufrimiento de Zero le dio fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía aún. Levantó la mano y le arañó el rostro con rabia, haciéndola sangrar. Shizuka aflojó un poco los dedos y la miró con asombro, sobre todo cuando Yuki logró desasirse para intentar escapar. Pero fue tarde, porque al levantarse sintió un pinchazo en la pierna y antes de poder huir muy lejos cayó al suelo de golpe.

Oyó a Shizuka acercarse a ella y girarla para dejarla boca arriba con asombrosa facilidad. Yuki podía verla a medias, en su desesperado intento por mantener abiertos los ojos, pero sus parpados parecían pesar tanto… Por un instante, por un segundo muy breve, creyó percibir lágrimas que caían por las pálidas mejillas de aquella mujer y brillaban a la luz mortecina del pálido sol de invierno. Al final cerró los ojos, y se dejó vencer por el cansancio mientras perdía poco a poco la sensibilidad de su propio cuerpo.

Quizas fuera un sueño o la realidad confusa de su consciencia, pero creyó sentir sus fríos dedos posarse sobre su frente y notar luego sus labios sobre esta. Y sus palabras… perdiéndose… perdiéndose…

—Eres tan parecida a tu madre. Me pregunto si tendrás el mismo final que ella.

Luego, la oscuridad la absorbió por completo.

* * *

—No deberías seguir faltando a clases. Tus padres podrían sospechar que ocurre algo raro —le dijo Ichiru a Maria mientras abría la puerta de casa para dejarla entrar y luego la seguía hasta el salón.

Maria se sentó en al sofá y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que se sentara junto a ella. Por supuesto, le hiso caso. Él había aprendido en el poco tiempo que se conocían a no discutir por cosas sin importancia, porque aquella chica mimada podía ser terrible cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza y la contrariaban.

Aquel día, Ichiru se sentía mucho más optimista, quizás por el hecho de que las cosas con Zero parecían ir mucho mejor. No estaba seguro de a que hora se habían ido a la cama, tarde seguramente, pero creía que gran parte del distanciamiento entre ambos se había salvado aquella noche.

Volvía a tener un hermano. Aunque no recordara al de antes, claro.

—Fui a la primera hora, pero me he saltado la siguiente porque te he traído algo que espero les pueda ser de ayuda —Maria le entregó un paquete pesado y envuelto en papel—. Además, dudo que mis padres se dieran cuenta de si voy a clases o no mientras cene todos los días en casa. Si no lo hiciera, podrían pensar que me he muerto al fin.

—Que cínica te has vuelto —le reprochó Ichiru, pero percibió de todos modos el dolor que escondían sus palabras. Rasgó el papel y se quedó mirando los álbumes y los libros que tenía en las manos—. ¿Y esto que es?

Maria lo miró como si fuera un completo idiota.

—Son de mi tía. Álbumes de fotografías, diarios, notas. Me ha sorprendido encontrarlos en casa, aunque conociendo a mi madre y su obsesión por no tirar nada daba por hecho que tenía que quedar algo de Shizuka después de que vendieran la casa de mis abuelos. Ha sido una búsqueda muy ardua. Nunca más volveré a subir esa buhardilla, es horrible —sus ojos plateados se soparon en él con tristeza—. Espero que te sirva, Ichiru. Sé lo difícil que está resultando todo esto para ti.

Era extraño, pensó Ichiru, como había resultado ser una chica completamente desconocida para él quien terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga y su confidente. Los dos se complementaban muy bien y sobre todo, se comprendían. En su vida, aparte de su cariño y lealtad hacia Shizuka, nunca había formado lazos emocionales con nadie, y de la noche a la mañana había aparecido un montón de gente a la que parecía debía querer. Comenzando por Maria.

—Las cosas van mejorando. De verdad —le aseguró al ver como entornaba los ojos con desconfianza—. Creo que por fin Zero y yo hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo.

—¿No más peleas?

—No más peleas. A golpes por lo menos —le dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Tal vez, cuando todo esto termine, pueda intentar mantener una relación normal con él. ¿Crees que sería una buena idea?

Ella lo miró pensativa. Luego asintió.

—Siempre te he dicho que tu hermano es un buen chico, como tú. Creo que si ambos lo intentan podrían llevarse bien. ¿Qué tal te llevas con la familia de Zero? —le preguntó curiosa, pero luego una expresión horrorizada apareció en sus ojos y se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si de ese modo intentara no hablar más tonterías.

—Eh, tranquila. No has dicho nada que no sea verdad, Maria. Ellos, son la familia de mi hermano. Eso no es algo que se pueda evitar, como tampoco el hecho de que Shizuka forma parte de la mía —Ichiru ojeó con desgana uno de los álbumes de fotografías y notó una punzada de tristeza al ver una imagen de ella muy jovencita. Shizuka parecía despreocupada y feliz, sin aquella eterna expresión de tristeza que él siempre recordaría. ¿Sería el peso de sus pecados lo que no le había permitido volver a sonreír? Si no la encontraban pronto, quizás nunca lo sabría.

Maria apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró largamente.

—Desde que te fuiste de casa, me he preguntado como habrían sido las cosas si todo se hubiera dado de otro modo. Si tú no hubieras vuelto a pedirme ayuda. Si yo no hubiera conocido a Zero. Si mi tía no fuera una asesina —ella apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron casi traslúcidos en su piel pálida—. Sé que no es mi culpa, pero una parte de mí se siente muy violenta al estar ahora junto a ti, porque alguien de mi propia sangre acabó con parte de la tuya. ¿Crees que es normal?

—Supongo. Yo también me siento muy culpable cuando estoy con Zero y eso que fue a los padres de ambos a quienes ella asesinó… —Ichiru cerró los ojos un momento. Se sentía tan agotado cada vez que pensaba en ello—. Quiero saber por qué. No se mata a una pareja al azar solo por diversión, o por lo menos no creo que Shizuka lo haya hecho. Estoy convencido de que tenía un motivo poderoso. Algo que la llevó a tomar tal determinación…

—Y a dejarlos vivos a ustedes dos —le recordó Maria—. Ya sé que Zero estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, pero tú no. Me pregunto por qué. Me has contado que estabas herido cuando te llevó a vivir con ella, pero, ¿cuánto?

Trató de hacer memoria sobre aquello días, pero todo le resultaba un poco borroso. Se sentía muy débil y seguramente tenía fiebre, porque recordaba a Shizuka obligándolo a beber agua e intentando refrescarlo. Y le dolía el hombro, por la herida, se dijo, mientras tocaba inconscientemente el lugar donde tenía aquella cicatriz. Sus padres estaban muertos, le había dicho ella, y le preguntaba una y otra vez que recordaba… Si sabía que había pasado…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue espantoso. Sintió el olor a sangre impregnándolo todo y el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle de manera incontrolable. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero al volver a abrirlos y mirarse las manos solo podía ver aquellas manchas oscuras. Y oler la sangre y el miedo. Oía los gritos.

—¡Ichiru! ¡Ichiru! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Apartó la vista de aquella horrible escena y miró a Maria, pero sin poder evitarlo, retrocedió horrorizado y dejó escapar un gemido de pánico. Ella se quedó con las manos extendidas, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Parecía estar tan asustada como él.

Poco a poco su conciencia fue volviendo a la normalidad, hasta comprender donde estaba, por qué y con quien. Los ojos de ella estaban velados por la tristeza, pero cuando Ichiru notó que podía volver a respirar con normalidad, le tendió una mano que ella aceptó y se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó nerviosa, y notó que temblaba casi tanto como él—. Parecías tan aterrado. Era como…

—Recordar —le dijo con la voz enronquecida aún por el miedo—. Creo que he recordado algo de mi pasado. De cuando… —negó con un gesto de cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando. Sentía el estomago tan revuelto que pensó iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Eso es… bueno, ¿no? —Maria parecía insegura cuando levantó el rostro para mirarlo, luego volvió a enterrar la cara en su pecho y le habló con voz amortiguada por la tela—. No, todo esto es una verdadera porquería.

Quiso reírse para aliviar un poco la tensión que los envolvía, pero sentía los músculos del rostro petrificados, como si aquella pequeña abertura en los recuerdos de su pasado pudiera desencadenar en cualquier momento un torrente del que no pudiera escapar ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono, rompiendo con su normalidad aquel momento de desesperación. Trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad y aliviando en parte toda aquella horrible carga que parecía haber caído sobre sus hombros.

Ichiru se apresuró a contestar, y se llevó un susto de muerte al oír la voz angustiada de su hermano preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Eh, sí… —le respondió dubitativo—. Maria se encuentra conmigo, ¿qué ocurre, Zero?

Oyó su explicación y notó como un nudo de terror se le formaba en el estomago y le presionaba el pecho. Miró a la chica que lo observaba atentamente y después de una rápida despedida, cortó la comunicación.

—Ha pasado algo malo —le dijo ella con evidente nerviosismo—. ¿Han encontrado a Shizuka?

Ichiru negó sintiendo como la rabia y la pena anidaban a partes iguales dentro de él. Si hubiera estado solo, quizás ya se habría derrumbado, pero con Maria allí le resultaba imposible. Y en ese momento era lo mejor, se dijo.

—Shizuka… ha atacado a Yuki en la universidad —le dijo notando como si hielo vivo estuviera expandiéndose dentro de él—. No se encuentra muy bien, así que Zero la trae ahora mismo a casa.

Maria simplemente lo miró. Sin preguntas ni comentarios. Sin exigirle que la dejara ser parte del dolor que lo atenazaba en aquel momento. Sin sentir lastima por él. No, simplemente se quedó allí, con sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba allí para él, y que se quedaría todo el tiempo que lo necesitase.

En aquel momento, pensó Ichiru, sentía que podían ser siglos. No quería estar solo con sus demonios. No lo soportaría.

* * *

Shizuka entró en la habitación de Kaname sin molestarse en llamar. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana, pensativo, sin embargo el oírla acercarse se volvió para mirarla enfadado y con cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Dios, como le gustaba ponerlo de los nervios.

—Te recuerdo, que este es mi espacio privado, Shizuka —le dijo en tono perfectamente controlado, pero cargado de autoridad—. Preferiría que nuestros encuentros se limitaran a realizarse en mi despacho.

—Mmm… supongo que el que me encuentre aquí te trae recuerdos desagradables —ella fingió mirar algunos libros que había en los estantes, pero de reojo notó que él se tocaba inconscientemente la herida del hombro, donde lo había apuñalado—. Hoy he tenido un día muy productivo, ¿sabes?

—¿Has vuelto a enviarle uno de tus mensajitos a Kiryu? —Kaname se acercó hasta la cama, recostándose en ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para mirarla entrecerrando los ojos—. La idea no me parece mala, pero aunque me cueste reconocerlo, el chico no es un completo idiota. Puede asustarse, sí, pero no lo harás sufrir con eso. Y te recuerdo, Shizuka, que ese es el precio de tu libertad.

Ella abrió los ojos con fingida inocencia.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ahorrarme el matarlo? Porque créeme, últimamente el mancharme de sangre las manos no me apetece demasiado.

—No intentes pasarte de lista conmigo —le advirtió Kaname—. Lo de su muerte ni siquiera está en discusión, además, ¿no quieres librarte de él tanto como yo?

Dejó que una lenta sonrisa asomara a sus labios. No era necesario que afirmara o negara nada, si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años, era que la gente veía solo aquello de deseaba ver.

—Que aburrido eres, Kuran. Pero tienes razón con respecto a Zero, sé que no podré seguir impresionándolo solo con palabras amenazadoras. Además, eso no sería divertido si no puedo llegar a verlo. Por cierto, ya puedes deshacerte de esto —le dijo ella al tiempo que le lanzaba con precisión un teléfono móvil. Él lo agarró con facilidad—. Ya no lo necesitaré y es mejor no dejar un rastro tan evidente.

—Descuida, ya me había encargado de eso

Sintió como los oscuros y agudos ojos de Kaname se fijaban en las marcas de su mejilla izquierda, los arañazos que le había hecho esa niña. Cuando regresó a la mansión Kuran a cambiarse, tuvo la tentación instintiva de ocultarlos con un poco de maquillaje, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo, porque quería llamar la atención de aquel bastardo sobre sus heridas. Quería que le preguntara como se las había hecho. Pero sobre todo, quería verlo retorcerse de dolor cuando ella le contará quien se las había infringido y por qué. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar la carcajada de satisfacción que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho.

Él no le hiso preguntas, pero la miró directamente a los ojos, alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa. Shizuka dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro a la vez que pasaba con suavidad sus dedos por los rasguños.

—La curiosidad en tus ojos es tan obvia —le dijo con fingido pesar—. ¿Por qué simplemente no me preguntas que me ha ocurrido? Creo, que te gustará la respuesta, Kuran.

—Si has hecho algo que ponga en peligro el plan para eliminar a Kiryu… —cierto matiz de enfado apareció en su rostro. La miró molesto, sobre todo cuando ella le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Hombre de poca fe. No he hecho nada malo, solo he dado un paso más para ayudarte en tu estúpida venganza. Querías que Zero Kiryu sufriera, y te puedo asegurar que en este momento lo está haciendo. Y por partida doble.

Se dio media vuelta, fingiéndose dispuesta a marcharse y dejarlo allí con sus dudas, pero tal como esperaba, notó que Kaname la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza obligándola a girarse para que lo mirara.

—¿Qué has hecho, bruja?

—Le he dejado a Zero un pequeño presente. Algo que seguramente le va ha encantar. No tienes por qué alabar mi inteligencia. Te prometo que no es necesario.

—No me tientes a lastimarte, Shizuka. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho realmente? —le preguntó con voz acerada y un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Quiero saber como has terminado herida. ¡Maldita sea, alguien te ha visto!

Ella posó una mano sobre su mejilla y notó la crispación que lo embargaba por completo. Giró el rostro para apartarse de su contacto, pero presionó su brazo con más fuerza, haciéndole daño.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Kaname, solamente quería dejar claras las reglas del juego entre Zero y yo. Tú mismo has dicho que no se tomará esto en serio a menos que tenga una prueba tangible de que realmente he vuelto a terminar lo que comencé hace once años. Debe temer por algo que le importe en verdad perder, y yo simplemente me tomé la libertad de darle un leve empujoncito en la dirección adecuada —recorrió con la uña la delgada línea de una de las heridas—. El único inconveniente fue que ella no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar conmigo, pobre tonta. Luchó desesperadamente porque no quería que le hiciera daño a él, ¿puedes creerlo? Así que tuve que darle una pequeña lección. Que ilusa.

Sí, se dijo eufórica al ver la sorpresa y el terror reflejados en el rostro de Kuran. Él lo había comprendido y estaba sufriendo desesperadamente por ello. Sus suposiciones no habían estado erradas. Kaname Kuran quería a la muchacha que estaba con Zero, y sabía que no podría tenerla hasta que se librara de él, pero, ¿por qué? Estaba tan segura de quien era aquella chica… ¿Una equivocación? Lo dudaba.

—¿Qué le has hecho a ella? —le preguntó Kaname con frialdad al tiempo que la empujaba contra la pared. Rodeó su cuello con una mano y presionó con sus dedos levemente. Una advertencia—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Yuki?

—Yuki Cross —dijo con satisfacción—. Una muchacha encantadora. Muy bonita. Muy dulce. Comprendo perfectamente el por qué la eligió Zero… y él por qué la codicias tú, Kaname Kuran.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de rabia y miedo, y apretó su cuello con más fuerza, dejándola sin aire unos segundos, hasta que aflojó nuevamente.

—Dime que le has hecho. ¡Ahora!

—Solo quería darle un mensaje a mi chico, pero creo que ella me descubrió —se fingió compungida—. ¿No fuiste tú quien me aconsejó no dejar cabos sueltos? No podía permitir que anduviera por allí contándole a todo el mundo que me había visto, ¿verdad?

—La has matado —logró decirle Kuran con apenas un hilo de voz. Parecía a punto de enloquecer allí mismo.

Durante un instante, Shizuka tuvo la tentación de decirle que sí lo había hecho. Verlo retorcerse de dolor. Sabía de primera mano lo que era aquel sufrimiento. Tener a alguien a quien se amaba por sobre todo y luego se perdía de forma tan cruel era uno de los peores castigos por lo que podía pasar una persona. Pero no era una completa idiota. Si le decía aquello, Kaname no dudaría en matarla con sus propias manos, se olvidaría completamente de Zero, y ella aún necesitaba seguir adelante con su plan. Luego, Kaname Kuran pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Ichiru.

—No lo he hecho —murmuró con dificultad por la presión que él seguía ejerciendo sobre su garganta, hasta que por fin la soltó—. Solo le he dado un susto. Ya te lo dije, una advertencia para Zero… y para ti, Kuran. Conozco tu punto débil, y si me tientas, no creas que vaya a dudar en usarlo. Soy una sobreviviente. Recuérdalo.

—Y tú, maldita mujer, recuerda que tu vida está en mis manos. Si compruebo que Yuki no está bien…

—¿Qué harás? —Shizuka se acercó un poco más a él, lo bastante cerca para poder susurrarle al oído. Cuando posó el filo de su cuchillo sobre la parte superior interna de su muslo izquierdo, lo oyó contener la respiración—. Un solo corte, querido, y te desangrarás en cuestión de minutos. Dame un motivo para hacerlo. Uno solo, y te juro que ni siquiera dudaré.

—Vete. ¡Quítate de mi vista! —le ordenó furioso y se apartó de ella—. Termina pronto lo que debes hacer, porque después de esto no quiero verte nunca más.

Shizuka le hiso una burlona reverencia para luego dirigirse con la dignidad de una reina hacia la puerta, sin embargo antes de salir se volvió a mirarlo. Él la observaba como un animal salvaje. Enjaulado y furioso.

—¿Sabes, Kaname? Aquella muchacha, Yuki Cross, me recuerda a alguien… —le dijo inocentemente—. Quizas… a una mujer que conocí hace muchos años, y que tuvo un destino terrible, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No sé de que estas hablando —le respondió él con tranquilidad, pero el miedo en sus ojos era evidente—. El pasado ya no importa. Dejó de existir.

—Una verdadera lastima, pero si crees que es así… —se sostuvieron la mirada largamente, en un mudo desafío—. Había una niñita esa noche. Siempre me pregunté que ocurrió realmente con ella. ¿Crees que Rido tenga la misma inquietud?

Lo que vio reflejarse en sus ojos fue terror, se dijo Shizuka. Aquel miedo visceral que incluso se hacía tan palpable que casi podía olerse. Así que no se había equivocado… Vaya con Kaname Kuran y sus secretos. Que mentiroso era, el pasado para él jamás había dejado de existir, pensó mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, como una barrera. Para protegerse.

* * *

Yuki entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, pues sentía que los parpados aún le pesaban mucho. Lo más probable es que aún estuviera en parte bajo los efectos del sedante que Shizuka había utilizado para paralizarla. Necesitaba beber un poco de agua.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya era entrada la noche, pues había oscurecido y la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche proyectaba alargadas sombras contra la pared. Además, la casa parecía muy silenciosa. Pero cuando miró a su lado, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al ver que la cabeza de Zero estaba recostada en la cama y enterrada entre sus brazos, aunque seguía sentado en la silla. Se había quedado dormido mientras velaba su descanso.

No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido después del ataque de Shizuka, salvo algunas cosas vagas como su ida al hospital para constatar lesiones y la angustia que había visto en el rostro de Zero y Yori cuando les había contado a trompicones lo que había pasado. Su padre se había puesto como loco por la preocupación y había insistido en que se lo contara todo, lo que ella hiso, porque pocas veces lo había visto tan afectado. Aun así, agradecía el hecho de que no la hubieran dejado allí, como había aconsejado el medico, porque el miedo que sentía de estar sola la hubiera vuelto loca.

Estiró con suavidad una mano para enredar sus dedos en los claros cabellos de él, dejando que se deslizaran son suavidad. Inmediatamente, Zero levantó el rostro y la miró preocupado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él, aún medio adormilado. Buscó la mano que ella tenía en su cabello, y la apretó contra su mejilla, como si necesitara de aquel simple contacto para comprender que aquello era real.

Yuki notó como unas estúpidas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al ver la profunda tristeza y angustia que se apreciaban en sus ojos violeta. Odia haberlo hecho pasar por eso. Por ser tan confiada y no saber defenderse, por… por…

—Eh, no llores —le dijo Zero con suavidad y le secó con el pulgar una lágrima que rodó, sin que pudiera evitarlo, por su mejilla—. Ya estás en casa, conmigo. Estás segura.

Él se puso de pie y llenó un vaso con agua y la ayudó a beber, instándola a hacerlo despacio. Yuki dejó de llorar, pero la angustia que sentía no parecía remitir ni un poco.

—Pero tú lo has pasado muy mal por mi culpa —le contestó ella con la voz enronquecida tras el ataque. Incluso el mínimo esfuerzo de tragar resultaba increíblemente doloroso—. Lo siento mucho, Zero.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo. Debería haber estado contigo en ese momento porque sabía que podía ocurrir algo malo, pero como un idiota esperaba poder solucionar esto sin meterte en medio. Y esa maldita mujer fue a por ti —apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, como si de esa forma pudiera mantener sus emociones bajo control—. Te prometo que tendrá que responder por haberte hecho pasar por esto. Yo… ¡Dios, Yuki, lo siento tanto!

—Ven aquí —le dijo Yuki y tiró de su mano para que se acostara a su lado. Él dudó un momento, pero terminó obedeciéndole y ella lo instó a que recostara la cabeza en su pecho. Le acarició con suavidad el cabello—. No puedes seguirte culpando por lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, Zero. Si fuera por motivos de culpa, yo también tengo una gran parte de ella. La seguí como una tonta sin pararme a pensar en lo que te había prometido y no fui lo suficientemente lista para librarme de ella. Debería haber aprendido a defenderme, como me pediste. Debería haberle pedido a Yori que me acompañara. ¿Ves? Yo también soy culpable de mucho, pero me niego a dejar que ella no cargue con lo que se merece —recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja con los dedos, donde llevaba el pendiente. Entonces se acordó de algo—. ¿Qué había en el sobre que me dejó para ti?

Pudo sentir como la duda de contarle o no aquello se apoderaba de él. Seguramente, era algo malo.

—Una nota para darme las condolencias por la muerte de mis padres. Fechada hace once años atrás —su voz parecía un poco rota. Quebrada por el dolor y la rabia—. Ha sido un gesto muy cruel, ¿no te lo parece?

—Lo siento mucho, Zero —le dijo Yuki, mientras dentro de ella misma se desataba una rabia ciega que no sabía podía llegar a sentir. Shizuka Hiou no solo era una fría asesina. No, también era una persona malvada.

—Déjalo, ya no tiene importancia. Lo que me inquieta es saber cómo supo de ti. No me lo explico. ¿Cómo demonios puede saber tanto de mi vida sin que ninguno de nosotros pueda averiguar ni su paradero?

Yuki sentía la tensión que lo invadía. Acarició su espalda, notando los rígidos músculos bajo la tela de la camiseta. Nuevamente la rabia y el miedo parecían haberse apoderado de él, se dijo con tristeza. Cada vez que Zero parecía estar dando un paso adelante ocurría algo que nuevamente lo hacía ponerse en guardia, retroceder y ocultarse en su ensimismamiento y su soledad.

—Creo que es muy lista —reconoció ella al cabo de un momento—. No es como la imaginaba, ¿sabes? Cuando la vi, pensé que era muy hermosa a pesar de lo triste que parecía. Pero está un poco perturbada, aunque es muy inteligente. Daba la impresión de tenerlo todo bajo control —menos el hecho de que ella intentara defenderse furiosamente, pensó Yuki con cierta satisfacción. Hasta que le metió un sedante, claro—. ¿Se lo has contado a Ichiru?

Zero asintió.

—Y ahora está encerrado en su habitación autoflagelándose por la culpabilidad. Que idiota es.

—Vaya, como se nota que son hermanos —le dijo ella y logró, por fin, sacarle una débil carcajada a aquel chico tan terco.

—Yo soy menos idiota que él —le dijo Zero, luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Me han estado enviando mensajes al móvil. Y antes de que preguntes, no son de ninguna chica, sino que claras amenazas para mí… y para las personas que quiero.

Yuki contuvo la respiración, debatiéndose entre el enfado porque le hubiera ocultado aquella información de tan vital importancia y la preocupación por él. Shizuka Hiou se había convertido en una amenaza para todos en las últimas semanas, pero ahora que la había conocido, el miedo que sentía parecía haberse multiplicado por mil. Estaba convencida de que si se lo proponía, aquella mujer sería más que capaz de acabar con todos ellos sin problemas. Tenía la fuerza, el ingenio y la determinación para ser una asesina nata.

—Amenazas —repitió ella y le dio un suave jalón al cabelló de Zero que tenía entre los dedos. Él contuvo un leve gemido—. ¿No eres tú el que hablaba de confianza, Zero Kiryu? Si es así, ¿por qué no has confiado en mí?

—No sabes cuanto lo lamento. En verdad pensaba decírtelo, cuando Yagari me diera alguna pista. Con el primer mensaje pensé que solo estaba poniéndome a mi en peligro, y me confié, pero después del de hoy en la mañana, comprendí que todos ustedes eran posibles victimas —Zero levantó el rostro y la miró terriblemente serio—. Dice que va a matarme, pero que antes asesinará a dos personas más.

—Pero yo solo he sido una advertencia, ¿verdad? Solo he sido el juego previo pensado para herirte a ti.

Zero pasó con delicadeza los dedos por su magullado cuello, y por lo tormentosa que resultaba su mirada, seguramente estaría viendo los hematomas que Shizuka le había provocado cuando intentó estrangularla. Al recordar aquello, Yuki notó como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. En aquel momento había estado tan asustada por dejar a Zero de aquel modo…

—Esto no me parece un juego, Yuki —le dijo él e inclinó un poco la cabeza para besar con suavidad las heridas de su garganta—. Cuando Yori me dijo lo que había ocurrido y te vi tendida allí, lastimada e inconsciente pensé que no podría soportarlo —descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró, visiblemente agotado—. No quiero volver a verte en esta situación nunca más. Si te ocurriera algo…

—Shh… no pienses en eso ahora. Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Y tú estas aquí conmigo. Solo tenemos que intentar ser precavidos y te prometo que me esforzaré mucho en aprender a usar un arma. Aunque me parezca horrible. Sí, seré una alumna muy aplicada.

—Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme, pero me aterra —Zero se levantó lo suficiente para poner mirarla a los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la suya—. Dios, tienes una puntería tan nefasta… A menos que la tuvieras así de cerca, serías incapaz de darle.

—¡Zero! —le dijo Yuki divertida e indignada a la vez—. No puedo creer lo malo que eres conmigo a pesar de que estoy convaleciente, deberías…

—Callarte —le dijo él y sin darle tiempo ni a pensar se apoderó de sus labios.

Dada su condición, Yuki hubiera esperado que aquel beso fuera suave y delicado, sin embargo la boca de Zero la besaba con exigencia y hasta cierto grado de dureza y desesperación, como si necesitara desesperadamente convencerse de que ella seguía siendo real. De que permanecería allí. Con él.

Minutos después, le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y se quedó mirándola, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada y el corazón atronándole con fuerza en el pecho, al igual que el de ella. Nuevamente ese miedo desesperado y profundo era visible en sus ojos, porque seguramente aquel incidente había desenterrado parte del terror que solo revivía en sus pesadillas. El perder a alguien a quien quería.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto —le suplicó con una angustia tal, que Yuki pensó se le rompería el corazón—. No puedo perderte, por favor… por favor…

En aquel momento supo con total certeza que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrirle, viviría. Y no lo haría por ella, si no que sería por Zero. No podía permitirse el causarle más dolor.

—Shh… sigo aquí, Zero —le dijo con ternura y rozó su mejilla con los labios—. Sigo aquí, por ti —y en aquella ocasión lo besó sin reservas, intentando trasmitirle en aquella simple caricia, todo lo que albergaba su corazón.

A pesar de que él intentó no hacerle daño, Yuki sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y gimió de frustración por la interferencia de las mantas que los separaban. Los labios de Zero recorrieron el contorno de su rostro con un suave roce y bajaron por su cuello, torturándola y fascinándola al mismo tiempo, y cuando sintió su mano posarse sobre uno de sus pechos…

Soltó un grito y se sentó a toda prisa en la cama, golpeando sin querer el rostro de Zero con la cabeza. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello y supo, con horror, que el rubor le llegaba hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Por qué simplemente no se la tragaba la tierra?

—¿Yuki, qué demonios…? —comenzó a protestar Zero cuando se miró el labio sangrante, pero se giró abruptamente al oír un sonido un poco estrangulado que había hecho alguien.

—Lo lamento. No era mi intención interrumpirlos —se apresuró a disculparse Ichiru, visiblemente avergonzado, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota, pensó ella con enfado—. No quise llamar a la puerta para no incomodar a Yuki. No esperaba que ya estuviera… tan bien.

Vio la mirada furiosa que Zero le dirigió a su hermano y sujetó su mano, intentando calmarle antes de que hiciera algo tan estúpido como golpearlo. Nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó él con enfado.

—Zero… —lo reconvino Yuki y se obligó a mirar al otro gemelo a la cara a pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía—. ¿Ocurre algo, Ichiru?

—No, solo necesitaba hablar con mi hermano. Si no está muy ocupado, claro —finalmente dejó escapar la risa que estaba conteniendo y los miró divertido—. Me alegra ver que te encuentras más repuesta, Yuki. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi habitación… y los dejo continuar con lo suyo. Buenas noches, chicos.

Esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y buscó un pañuelo de papel en la mesita de noche para limpiarle a Zero la sangre del labio. Todavía parecía un poco molesto por la interrupción, bueno, a ella tampoco lo había gustado, pero cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sintió que rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, suspiró satisfecha.

—Ve a hablar con tu hermano. Me encuentro un poco cansada y creo que me hará bien dormir un poco.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Zero. Cuando ella asintió, le dio un ligero beso en los labios—. Volveré más tarde, por si me necesitas.

Lo vio marchar y cerró los ojos notándose un poco adormilada. Volvería por si lo necesitaba, se dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Siempre, le hubiera gustado decirle. Siempre.

* * *

—Eres un maldito entrometido —le dijo Zero nada más entrar a la habitación de su hermano. Ichiru estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de libros y fotografías que parecían estarlo llenando todo de polvo—. Deberías haber llamado antes de entrar.

—Y tú un maldito pervertido —le respondió él con calma sin siquiera mirarlo—. Deberías haberla dejado recuperarse antes de ponerle las manos encima. Te recuerdo, por si lo has olvidado, que hoy tu novia acaba de pasar por una experiencia horrible y el medico dijo que necesitaba descanso. Mientras que tú, solo parecías pensar en…

—Cállate —Zero le lanzó un cojín a la cara, con puntería certera y sonrió con petulancia cuando Ichiru lo miró enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

—Porque me los acaba de traer Maria hoy. Son las cosas de Shizuka que guardaba su madre en casa. Pensó que quizás algo de esto pudiera servirnos para despejar dudas sobre la muerte de tus padres. De nuestros padres —se corrigió su hermano al notar la significativa mirada que él le lanzó.

Estaba tan agotado emocionalmente que no le apetecía para nada ponerse a trabajar rebuscando en aquel revoltijo de cosas, pero también comprendía que el tiempo apremiaba y con lo ocurrido a Yuki… No, debía resolver todo aquello lo más pronto posible antes que alguien más de sus cercanos, pudiera resultar herido o muerto.

—¿Has tenido suerte? Mi cabeza no está funcionando con mucha claridad en estos momentos —se dejó caer al lado de Ichiru en el piso y quitó un montón de fotografías que le estorbaban—. Lamento que te hayas enterado de este modo que Shizuka sigue con vida. Sé que era lo que deseabas, pero no de esta forma.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, de todas maneras ya me estaba convenciendo de que ella había hecho cosas imperdonables. No la comprendo, pero no se puede negar la verdad. Además lo de la nota que te dejó… eso fue horrible.

Para Zero, era evidente el hecho de que Ichiru intentaba ocultar lo triste y traicionado que se sentía, y se lo agradecía. Después de haber acudido a la llamada de Yori y encontrarse a Yuki lastimada e inconsciente, una rabia ciega hacia Shizuka Hiou lo había dominado durante un momento, deseando poder vengarse de ella a como diera lugar, pero cuando llegó el momento de tener que darle la noticia a su hermano, un poco de aquella rabia se había disipado, porque sabía el inevitable dolor que le iba a infringir. Luego, cuando tuvo que decidir si dejarle o no ver la nota de condolencias que Shizuka le había dejado, fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida.

—Quizas aún hay cosas que no comprendemos —le dijo, intentando creerse por lo menos un poco lo que Yuki le había dicho en una oportunidad—. Hasta que la encontremos y hablemos con ella, lo mejor es no apresurarnos en sacar conclusiones. ¿No te parece?

—Ya —contestó Ichiru con absoluta incredulidad. Luego, lo miró angustiado—. Hoy, cuando estaba con Maria, me ha ocurrido algo muy extraño. Creo que he recordado un hecho de mi pasado…

Se giró, para quedar cara a cara con él, con tanta rapidez, que notó un tirón en el cuello. Sin embargo su hermano volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró en pasar una página tras otra de lo que parecía sospechosamente un diario. ¿De verdad había recordado algo? ¿A sus padres? ¿A él?

—Ichiru…

—Fue el momento del asesinato —le dijo, aún con la mirada oculta—. No estoy muy seguro de que todo lo que vi fueran recuerdos, de hecho, vi muy poco, pero las sensaciones eran… extrañas. Demasiado reales e intensas como para ser producto de mi imaginación. Una verdadera pesadilla. Preferiría no seguir hablando de eso, ¿vale? Solo quería que lo supieras.

Si lo que su hermano había visto se parecía una mínima parte a lo que él recordaba de aquel momento, comprendía a la perfección que no quisiera seguir hablando de ello. Los recuerdos de esa noche seguían estando grabados a fuego en su memoria a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido desde ese incidente.

—Oye, Zero, mira —le dijo Ichiru sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y tendiéndole el montón de fotos que habían encontrado con Yuki en el cajón secreto en casa de sus padres. Las que los retrataban a ambos año a año en su infancia—, he estado mirando estas fotografías, pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué hay números y letras anotadas detrás? ¿Significan algo? Podrían ser fechas, pero…

—Déjame ver —le quitó las fotografías de las manos y miró el reverso con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¡Dios mío, es verdad!

—Eh… ¿Qué te pasa? —Ichiru intentó mirar sobre su hombro, pero él lo apartó para ponerse de pie—. Zero, ¿qué ocurre?

—Espera un momento. Dame lápiz y un papel. ¡Date prisa!

Era una idea absurda, y lo sabía, pero aquel montón estúpido de números que su padre había dejado no parecía tener ningún significado aparente. Pero las fotografías y las letras… Y aquel sobre estaba en el mismo cajón. Había pensado que su padre las guardaba de manera de recuerdo de él y su hermano. Era algo que seguramente habría hecho, pero, ¿si su verdadera intención era hacérselas llagar también a Yagari?

—Aquí tienes —su hermano la pasó lo que le había pedido y miró curioso la nota con los números—. ¿Tus jueguecitos de detective?

—No digas estupideces, esto es importante, Ichiru —le tendió las fotografías—. Cuando te pida un número, busca la fotografía que lo tenga y dame la letra. Seis.

—Espera, espera —Ichiru buscó hasta que la encontró—. Es una F.

—Vale. El cuatro.

—Mmm… Una A.

Ambos repitieron el proceso hasta que todas las letras estuvieran puestas en orden. Zero contuvo la respiración al momento que de ver el resultado y saber si había acertado, sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al tiempo que notaba como se le contraía el estomago y la bilis le subía peligrosamente a la garganta, quemándole.

No podía ser. Era imposible… aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no podía seguir negando la realidad. Una verdad tan obvia que durante todos esos años había estado frente a sus ojos.

Aquel que estaba detrás de todo, había escrito su padre. El verdadero asesino que había enviado a Shizuka Hiou.

FAMILIA KURAN

Los poderosos. Los invencibles, se dijo Zero, con ironía. No, aquellos que pagarían por lo que le habían quitado. Esa misma noche comenzaba a planear su venganza, y si Kaname Kuran tenía algo que ver en todo aquello, él lo averiguaría y se lo haría pagar muy caro. Lo juraba, sobre todo, porque había puesto a la mujer que amaba en peligro, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

* * *

_Y ya estamos en el capítulo diecisiete del fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado el de esta semana. Reconozco que personalmente, este capítulo para mi ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, porque fue bastante activo, plantea muchas dudas nuevas pero ya se comienzan a resolver algunas cuantas._

_Aparte, supongo que al igual que yo las que siguen el manga estarán un poquito tristes con la noticia del final en ciernes. Bueno, pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, así que solo nos quedaran unos poquitos meses mas para seguir sufriendo con esta historia y esperar a que el final sea el que esperamos. Por mi parte, y aunque aún tengo una ínfima esperanza de que sea así, después del capítulo de este mes me quedan muchas dudas y prefiero hacerme a la idea de un final muy triste y sin la pareja que me gustaría. Dios, cada vez que me acuerdo del capítulo, lloro, pero como sé que soy una llorona incurable, ya sigo juntando mis pañuelos de papel. Creo que ya no paparé de llorar cuando aparezcan las publicaciones de aquí al final._

_Bueno, no las molesto más. Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo para leer y quienes dejan algún mensajito. Hasta la próxima semana, si Dios quiere._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Con lo de Kaname, lo sé, he generado muchas dudas y explicado muy poco, pero en estos capítulos siguientes se sabrá un poco más de él. Lo que sabe, lo que hiso, etc. En esta capítulo de han dado a entender algunas cosas, espero solo que no te causen mas frustración. Y bueno, aunque me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta tanto, lamento quitarte un ratito de sueño. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia y por tus palabras. Intentaré seguir actualizando seguido, aunque puede que diciembre sea mi mes más conflictivo entre los exámenes de la universidad y las fiestas de fin de año, así que existe la posibilidad de que alguna semana no pueda subir un capítulo o sea más corto de lo que son generalmente, pero hasta que no lo sepa bien, no lo informaré. Sobre si habrá más temporadas de anime, quien sabe. Ahora que el manga está por terminar, quizás se animen a sacar la historia completa._

_**Linwen:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de seguir leyendo, recuerdo que me comentaste que estabas bastante ocupada y espero que te esté yendo bien. De verdad, muchas gracias por continuar con la historia._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y sobre todo la tan esperada reconciliación. Y con lo de Zero, hay capítulos en los que está bien y otros en los que lo pasa fatal, pero como dices, Yuki lo ayuda bastante. Sobre tu comentario de una cita, me ha hecho gracias, más que nada porque el mismo día que actualicé, en la noche estaba viendo Kamisama Hajimemashite y me dije, "rayos, Zero y Yuki han pasado un montón de cosas juntos y nunca han tenido una cita". Así, que es como si hubieras visto en mi cabeza. Como bien dices, no lo podría poner más o menos hasta sobre el capítulo 20 o 21, porque los otros dos ya están bosquejados, pero he ideado la situación perfecta para que aquello se pueda dar. Y bueno, lo de Kaito, la verdad es que son ideas tontas que se me ocurren en el momento, pero como sé que la historia es demasiado densa, sé que ayudan a liberar un poco esa tensión. Me alegra que te gusten y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**LylyanneBlack:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y sobre todo, espero que te siga gustando. Lo de Zero e Ichiru es inevitable, son hermanos y ya solo por eso van a tener mas de algún problema además de cómo bien has dicho, tanto sus pasados como sus sentimientos les complicaran más de alguna vez las cosas. Sobre lo de las fotos, fue una opción cuando comencé a bosquejar el capítulo hace semanas, pero ya venía tanta tensión acumulada que pensé sería bueno un respiro con algo un poco más dulce, por decirlo de algún modo. Me alegra saber que te gustó. El pasado de Yuki y Kaname ya comenzará a desvelarse, por lo menos en el capítulo de esta semana algo se ha visto._

_**Nou-hime:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y aún más me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando. El reencuentro entre Zero e Ichiru ha sido una de las escenas que más me ha costado hacer, así que me sentí muy satisfecha al saber que a todas las había parecido acertado. Espero que disfrutes los capítulos siguientes y gracias por seguir con la historia._

_**Yahiro:** Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y espero te siga gustando. Sobre el tema de una relación de Kaito con Yori, aunque me declaro culpable de haber planteado la idea en un comienzo, por diversos motivos en la historia la he dejado de lado. En este momento incluirla, sería tanto complicado como precipitado, así que simplemente la descarté. Lo que sí, tanto porque me gusta la pareja como porque siento que es algo con lo que voy a quedar en deuda, he estado bosquejando un fanfic sobre esta pareja, y que puede servir quizás también un poco para saber como siguen las cosas después de que concluya esta historia Zeki. Tu idea de los celos de Yuki y Kaito me ha parecido muy buena, no puedo prometerte que la agregue en esta historia (aún hay muchas cosas que tengo en un veremos), pero si no fuera así y no te molesta, me gustaría utilizarla para la otra historia. Y bueno, sobre el manga, yo aún sigo llorando, tanto por el final que ya viene como por lo que ocurrió en el mismo durante el último capítulo (que horror, me acuerdo y lloro). Que suplicio va a ser esperar hasta enero, y aun así no quiero que llegue._

_**ShadowDancer:** Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando, y que las escenas que hago son de tu agrado. Eso anima mucho, la verdad, así que gracias por ello. Lo de Kaien con Kaname es algo complicado, que comenzará a develarse poco a poco, como ya se puede apreciar en el capítulo de esta semana. Sobre lo de las otras parejas, lo siento, pero como te he explicado, en este punto de la historia me parece muy difícil arriesgarme con ello. Lo de la historia que te he comentado, sería un Kaito-Yori, con un poco de Zeki. Por el momento lo que llevo bosquejado es un poco diferente a lo que han visto hasta aquí, ya que mesclaría tanto el presente como el pasado de ambos (a lo que me he referido brevemente en este fanfic), para explicarlo mejor y poder darle una oportunidad a la relación de ambos, ya que me gusta mucho la pareja. De momento sigo trabajando un poco en ello, así que espero poner ponerme en serio con la historia una vez termine esta. _

_**Tania:** Siento mucho saber que llevas una mala semana, y de corazón espero que estos días siguientes mejore, por lo menos un poquito. Sé que en ocasiones es difícil, pero intenta animarte, aunque sea con cositas pocas. Ya verás que no hay mal que dure cien años, y en algún momento la mala racha tendrá que pasar. Con respecto al capítulo del manga, solo puedo decir que espero lo mismo que tú y que desde que lo leí he llorado muchísimo (es de lejos, con el que más he llorado en los años que llevo leyendo el manga), y bueno, solo queda esperar hasta enero y quizás, quizás, tener una mínima esperanza de que las cosas terminen bien, porque creo que en esta ocasión tanto Zekis como Yumes han quedado con bajón. Lo de que mi capítulo sea feliz, la verdad es que no lo creo tanto. Mas bien diría que activo, pero si hay algo de tensión. Solo espero que te guste y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Y sobre todo ¡que todo mejore!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquellos que confiesan:**

—Tienes muy mala puntería, ¿sabes?

Yuki fulminó a Ichiru con la mirada ante su comentario tan poco favorecedor, pero él simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si le hubiera dicho algo evidente y ella se estuviera cegando en su obstinación. ¿Y acaso no era verdad? Llevaba cerca de una hora practicando y no había hecho blanco ni una sola vez.

Esa mañana, aunque ya se encontraba mucho mejor después del ataque sufrido y sus molestias eran menores, su padre había preferido que no asistiera a clases ese día. Pero Yuki se sentía incapaz de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, por lo que cuando expresó su deseó de ir a practicar un poco su puntería, Zero aceptó a cambio de que Ichiru la acompañara hasta que él pudiera pasar a recogerla. La idea de tener al chico como guardaespaldas no le gustaba especialmente, pero no había tenido más opción que dar su brazo a torcer.

—Odio las armas —reconoció mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas en el fondo de la sala de práctica de tiro donde se hallaban—. Pero tengo que mejorar para que tu hermano se sienta un poco más tranquilo. ¿Has disparado alguna vez, Ichiru?

—No. Pero no creo que sea muy difícil.

Ella le sonrió con suficiencia y le tendió su pistola.

—Inténtalo —le pidió—. No sería malo, dadas las circunstancias, que tú también aprendieras a utilizar una. Puede que en algún momento necesites saberlo.

—En primer lugar, espero no tener que llegar ha hacerlo nunca. Además, Yuki, mido más que tú, peso más que tú y tengo mucha más fuerza que tú; así que sé defenderme si es necesario. Pero de todos modos, gracias por la preocupación —miró la pistola girándola de un lado para otro y la sujetó a distancia con una mano, probando su peso—. Teniéndola así, no parece gran cosa, ¿verdad?

Ese mismo pensamiento se había cruzado por su cabeza una y otra vez desde que habían llegado con Ichiru a las instalaciones. Cada vez que tenía la pistola entre sus manos, le sorprendía que una cosita tan pequeña pudiera resultar tan mortífera, pero así era. Sin embargo, y pese a su miedo y sus dudas, estaba disputa a dar lo mejor de ella. No iba a estar desprotegida nunca más.

Vio a Ichiru ponerse los audífonos protectores y ella se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Él disparó con seguridad, tres veces, y aunque no dio en el blanco, por lo menos si le dio a la figura. Algo que ella hasta el momento no había podido hacer. Sí, en verdad era nefasta.

—Te odio muchísimo —le dijo cuanto él se acercó sonriendo y le pasó nuevamente el arma—. ¿Por qué no me resulta? ¿En que fallo?

—Quizas es porque realmente no quieres darle —le dijo él, utilizando aquel modo de hablar en el que todo parecía ser sencillo. Por doloroso o difícil que fuera—. Puede que llegado un momento de necesidad o desesperación, esas dudas desaparezcan y lo hagas bien sin siquiera llegar a dudar. Para defender tu vida. O la de otros.

Yuki observó la expresión reconcentrada del chico, preguntándose nuevamente que sería en verdad lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza y su corazón. Por un lado estaba convencida de que lo ocurrido con Shizuka seguía siendo para él terriblemente doloroso, pero también la asombraba la aparente facilidad con que se había adaptado a todos los cambios ocurridos en su vida. Era tan similar a Zero en algunas cosas y sin embargo en otras eran completamente opuestos… No le cabía la menor duda sobre cual hubiera sido su reacción ante una traición semejante a la que había tenido que sobreponerse su hermano. Zero simplemente no se hubiera quedado tranquilo hasta ver que Shizuka se arrepintiera de ello. ¿Por qué Ichiru no parecía querer lo mismo? ¿Por qué se lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad?

—No es que no me importe, ¿sabes? Solo es que comprendo que nada de lo que haga va a cambiar lo ocurrido —le dijo él con tranquilidad y se quedó mirándola atentamente—. Me gustaría poder hablar con ella una vez más. Saber por qué mató a nuestros padres, por qué dejó a Zero vivo y se quedó todos estos años conmigo. Entre los dos, yo era la peor opción.

Yuki se sintió morir de la vergüenza al comprender que había reflejado sus dudas en voz alta. Esperó encontrar dolor o censura en los ojos de él, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, sin embargo Ichiru seguía estando tranquilo. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía esconder la tristeza que de pronto parecía haberlo embargado.

—Nunca fue mala contigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Yuki con suavidad y esperó a que él asintiera—. Saber eso debe hacer todo esto mucho más difícil para ti. Me refiero al hecho de tener que conciliar la imagen que tienes tú de ella y la que tiene Zero.

—Piensa en como te sentirías si descubrieras que Kaien ha hecho algo horrible a tu familia. Tú no lo sabes, claro, y durante años él te cuidó y te quiso. Par ti, es la única familia que conoces y el saber la verdad te destroza. Pero aun así no puedes dejar de quererlo, porque irremediablemente y a pesar de todo lo malo que haya hecho, recordarás los momentos en que estuviste enferma y lo veías desvivirse por cuidarte o las veces en que te ayudó a preparar un examen para la escuela, o… —él negó con la cabeza. Visiblemente abatido—. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a mi hermano. Ya tiene suficientes problemas de los que ocuparse para que yo le de uno más.

—Ichiru… —comenzó a decir ella, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran ayudarle a aliviar su sufrimiento. Se acercó hasta él, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer al respecto. Si tuvieran un poco más de confianza, quizás le hubiera abrazado para reconfortarlo, pero la situación entre ellos aún rayaba una línea muy delgada entre los amigos con algo importante en común y los simples conocidos. Por lo cual se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la sala sobresaltándolos a ambos que se apartaron de golpe. Zero los observó a los dos sin decir nada, pero le lanzó a ella una mirada claramente interrogativa y algo torva. Estaba enojado.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar el evidente enfado que se percibía en su voz—. Si es así, puedo volver a marcharme.

—Que idiota eres —le dijo Ichiru poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sigue con tu numerito de hombre celoso, yo me marcho. Los espero en el coche.

Yuki se acercó a Zero con una sonrisa, pero él seguía mirándola ceñudo. Lo abrazó por la cintura, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta a aquel gesto por su parte. Podía notar perfectamente la tensión contenida que parecía irradiar de su cuerpo.

—De verdad voy a pensar que eres un tonto si te has puesto celoso de tu hermano —le dijo Yuki y levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo—. Ichiru y yo solamente estábamos platicando, Zero.

—¿De verdad? Porque a mi modo de ver no era necesario que estuvieran tan condenadamente cerca para hablar —le espetó sin mucha paciencia—. Además, antes de que comiences a sermonearme por mi comportamiento con Ichiru, permíteme que te recuerde todo lo ocurrido anteriormente con Maria Kurenai.

Ella interrumpió el abrazo y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda. Lo de Maria había sido mezquino, algo que Zero seguramente sabía de antemano o no se lo hubiera dicho, pero seguía siendo verdad. Su justificación para los celos que sentía se debía a que aquella chica sí estaba interesada en él. En cambio, ella no sentía nada por Ichiru aparte de cariño porque era el hermano de Zero. Y estaba segura de que al chico le ocurría lo mismo.

—Esto es una tontería —le dijo, aún sin mirarlo, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para marcharse ya a casa—. ¡Por Dios, es tu hermano, Zero!

—Y es igual a mí.

Yuki se volvió inmediatamente a mirarlo, comprendiendo al fin lo que realmente ocurría. Era una verdadera tontería, porque aunque existían las similitudes obvias entre los dos, para ella eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Cada uno de ellos, Zero e Ichiru, era un mundo completamente aparte del otro; sin embargo estaba convencida de que en el pasado más de una vez tuvieron que luchar para marcar esas diferencias e individualizarse.

Y él ahora temía que aquello volviera a ocurrir nuevamente.

—No, Zero. Los dos son muy distintos —se acercó otra vez a su lado y le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Lo vio dudar brevemente, pero él la aceptó y terminó de atraerla hacia sí. Yuki lo abrazó, satisfecha cuando sus brazos también la rodearon—. Es cierto que no solo se parecen físicamente, si no que también tienen actitudes muy similares, pero es imposible confundirlos. Y no solo por las diferencias obvias —le dijo ella y rozó con sus dedos el tatuaje de su cuello—. Tú sigues siendo el mismo chico triste y callado que conocí hace once años. Has mejorado, pero creo que esa parte de ti nunca podrá abandonarte completamente. Aunque ahora sonríes mucho más y espero que sea por mí.

Él sujetó su barbilla con una mano para poder mirarla. No sonreía, pero Yuki podía percibir como poco a poco las sombras de la incertidumbre y el miedo lo iban abandonando.

—Sí es por ti —le dijo Zero y le dio un corto beso en los labios—. Además, tú tampoco has cambiado. Porque a pesar de que sigo intentando apartarte de mi lado cuando tengo miedo de hacerte daño, no eres capaz de dejarme tranquilo. Yuki… —apoyó su frente sobre la suya y suspiró largamente—. Yuki… hay algo… ¡Dios, es tan malo!

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó preocupada. Los ojos violeta de Zero la miraron fijamente, como si tuviera un secreto horrible que no podía o no quería revelarle. La asustó—. Dime que pasa.

Zero cerró los ojos y negó con un gesto, pero no se apartó de su lado, manteniéndola pegada a él. Necesitándola aunque no la dejara entrar por completo en su mundo. ¿No había sido siempre así?, se preguntó Yuki. No importaba, porque llegado el momento, sabía que terminaría confiando en ella. Debía seguir el consejo de Yori y darle algo de espacio.

—Todavía no puedo… Necesito, aclarar algo antes —él le sonrió sin ganas. Un gesto cargado de tristeza—. Luego, te prometo que te lo contaré todo.

—Lo sé —le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y rozó sus labios—. Y cuando estés preparado, yo estaré aquí esperando. Como siempre.

Se quedaron así un momento más. Reconfortándose en la cercanía del otro e intentando relegar las dudas y los temores que parecían tejerse y enredarse a su alrededor.

—Tenemos que marcharnos o Ichiru se preocupará y vendrá a buscarnos. Después de lo de anoche, no me apetece volver a pasar por lo mismo —le dijo Zero con frustración. Se apartó de su lado, y recogió su bolso mientras ella se ponía el abrigo—. ¿De verdad crees que somos tan diferentes?

Yuki posó una mano en su cuello para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo. Al separarse, le sonrió abiertamente.

—No me cabe la menor duda. Y a quien quiero, está frente a mis ojos.

Zero murmuró algo ininteligible y, sin mucha amabilidad ni delicadeza, la tomó de la mano urgiéndola a que se diera prisa. Muchas cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, pensó, pero otras seguían siendo iguales. Lo miró sin que él se percatara de ello mientras iban hacia el coche, y por un momento, la conglomeración de recuerdos que tenía de él pareció convergir frente a sus ojos: el niño, el adolescente y el adulto. El que la apartaba y se cerraba por completo y aquel que caía en sus juegos infantiles y se dejaba llevar por sus tonterías. El que la regañaba, la protegía y había llorado estando con ella. El que muchas veces se encontraba triste o furioso y que sin embargo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo si ella se lo pidiera.

Eran tantos pero a la vez eran uno solo, pensó Yuki, preguntándose si él la vería de la misma manera. A todas las Yukis que había conocido a lo largo de los años y que conformaban solo a una. A la que seguía allí a pesar del miedo. A la que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Aquella, que deseaba agregar a sus recuerdos al hombre en que se convertiría finalmente. La que anhelaba compartir ese futuro con él.

Era una bonito sueño, ¿qué sería necesario para convertirlo en realidad?

* * *

Zero se llevó una mano a la parte posterior del cuello para intentar aliviar un poco la tensión acumulada mientras conducía a casa de Kaname Kuran. La decisión de hacer aquella visita no era la mejor idea que había tenido en el último tiempo. De hecho, era muy mala porque no tenía un plan ni una idea de como debía actuar con la información obtenida; pero una vez que la idea se le metió en la cabeza, le fue imposible quitársela a pesar de que sabía que debería haber esperado un poco más antes de enfrentarse a él.

Después del descubrimiento que había hecho junto a su hermano la noche anterior, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Durante horas se quedó junto a Yuki, observándola mientras dormía y preguntándose una y otra vez que demonios iba a hacer. Debatiéndose entra la posibilidad de confiarle a ella aquel secreto o no hacerlo, porque se negaba a verla sufrir nuevamente a causa de aquel tipo y lo que hubiera hecho. Si es que Kuran era culpable de algo, claro.

En la nota, su padre hacía responsable de su muerte a la familia Kuran, pero aparte de eso no tenía ninguna pista más. Zero no sabía gran cosa de aquella familia aparte del hecho de que tenían bastante dinero y eran influyentes en muchos campos. No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar y se maldijo nuevamente por no haber hecho jamás averiguaciones respecto a ese tema. Era cierto que durante años Kaname había sido un incordio en su vida, pero jamás lo vio como una amenaza real para él. Que idiota había sido.

—Insisto en que esto es una mala idea. Deberíamos haberle contado lo ocurrido a Kaien o a Yagari antes de venir aquí —le dijo Ichiru, mirándolo con gesto reprobatorio—. Los mensajes no eran en broma idiota. No puedes actuar sin pensar.

—No protestaste mucho cuando te ofrecí acompañarme.

—Porque sabía que solo me traías para que no me fuera de lengua y no quería dejarte solo. Además… necesito saber si ella está allí.

Zero miró a su hermano que volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana del coche con aire pensativo. Para Ichiru, el hecho que la familia Kuran estuviera detrás de la muerte de sus padres realmente no significaba mucho, porque no tenía un pasado en común con Kaname como le ocurría a él, ni tampoco temía dañar a Yuki con lo que averiguaran. Pero cuando sus suposiciones dieron como resultado el pensar que el lugar donde podía encontrarse con mayor seguridad Shizuka Hiou era en la residencia de los Kuran, fue evidente para él que aquello si inquietaba profundamente a su hermano. Y por eso lo había llevado. No le gustaba la idea de que volviera a encontrarse con aquella mujer, pero Ichiru lo necesitaba y si esa era su oportunidad, tenían que aprovecharla.

—Puede que no consigas verla. Sabes que no voy a ir a preguntarle directamente a Kuran si está escondiendo a una asesina en su casa —le recordó Zero a su hermano—. ¿De verdad ella jamás te habló de esa familia?

—No. Ni siquiera hablaba de la suya —Ichiru dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos con agotamiento—. Siempre pensé que estábamos los dos solos. Supuse que ese era el motivo por el cual me había acogido. Para tener una familia —sacó su billetera y buscó hasta encontrar una pequeña libreta. Se le ofreció—. Vivimos en diecisiete sitios distintos durante once años. En una ocasión, cuando tenía dieciséis, cayó muy enferma y se preocupó bastante. Me pidió que en caso de que ocurriera algo extremadamente grave o si moría, llamara a este número telefónico y les contara lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera sé si todavía seguirá en funcionamiento. Incluso podría ser para contactar con la madre de Maria. No se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

Zero miró brevemente las anotaciones de su hermano sintiéndose profundamente incomodo. Le entregó la libreta antes de volver a prestar atención a la conducción. Aparte del número telefónico del que le había hablado, el resto de lo que figuraba escrito eran los nombres de pequeñas ciudades o pueblos y fechas. Supuso que corresponderían al año y el tiempo que pasaron allí.

—¿Por qué se mudaban tanto? —le preguntó intrigado, a lo que su hermano lo miró divertido.

—Porque Shizuka huía de algo, ¿no te parece obvio? Cuando era más joven estaba convencido de que era así aunque nunca se lo pregunté. Confiaba en que en algún momento ella confiaría en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo —Ichiru jugueteó con la libreta antes sus manos. Nuevamente parecía angustiado—. Y ahora que sé que tenía razón en mis suposiciones, ya no sirve de nada. Que fastidio.

En aquel momento entraron al terreno que correspondía a la propiedad de los Kuran. Cada vez que había tenido que ir a aquel sitio; ya fuera con Kaien, Yuki o él solo, Zero nunca había sido capaz de sentirse cómodo. Siempre había pensado que aquella antigua casa, con su opulencia y su antigüedad, ocultaba muchas cosas horribles. Quizas su instinto le había advertido sobre los peligros que esa familia representaba.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —le dijo Zero a su hermano mientras aparcaba el coche en un sitio lo suficientemente oculto para no llamar la atención—. No sé que voy a decirle a Kuran. ¡Dios, ni siquiera sé si podré contenerme y no golpearlo hasta que me de las respuestas que necesito!

—Te dije que esto era una mala idea —le recordó Ichiru—, pero te prometo que si comienzas a comportarte como un imbécil, intentaré impedir que te metas en líos. No perdamos más tiempo. Vamos.

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio.

Su hermano se giró a mirarlo con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro. Una incredulidad que dio paso inmediatamente al enfado cuando se dio cuenta que de él estaba hablando en serio.

—¡Claro que voy a ir! —le espetó con rabia—. ¡Si Shizuka…!

—Ichiru, cállate y usa el cerebro por un minuto —le dijo él con rotundidad—. Kaname Kuran no sabe que mi hermano está vivo. De hecho, creo que se regocija en el hecho de que estés más que muerto. Si él es el responsable del ataque del que fuiste victima, puede que intente matarte otra vez. Existe la posibilidad de que Shizuka, si está aquí, no le haya revelado tu verdadera identidad. No puedes arriesgarte de este modo y perder esa ventaja. Si en verdad su familia tiene algo que ver en el asesinato de nuestros padres, el que aparezcas allí anunciando que estás vivo, es ponerte inevitablemente en peligro.

—¡Pero tú también lo haces! Si de verdad crees que este tipo es peligroso, ¿por qué no le has dicho a nadie más donde hemos venido ni por qué?

—Porque Kaname no va a matarme directamente. Además, quiero sorprenderlo en su terreno e intentar sonsacarle por lo menos algo de información —aunque ese, tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo, no era el único motivo que lo había impulsado a tomar tal determinación. Muy en el fondo, aún persistía el resentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Yuki la última vez que se vieron. Y lo que podría haberle hecho Shizuka bajo sus órdenes—. Lo más probable es que discutamos un poco e incluso que nos amenacemos, pero jamás pasa de eso. Créeme.

Solo con mirarlo, Zero tuvo claro que su hermano no estaba para nada convencido a pesar de lo que le había dicho. Ichiru lo seguía mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y por un breve momento recordó las esporádicas ocasiones en que siendo niños, al no poder salirse con la suya, el chico dulce que solía ser su hermano se convertía en un verdadero incordio.

—Tienes media hora —le dijo Ichiru y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del coche. Se negó a mirarlo—. Si en ese tiempo no has regresado, entraré a buscarte porque asumiré que te ha ocurrido algo malo. Y le avisaré a Kaien.

Hubiera querido protestar por aquella súbita interferencia en su manera de llevar a cabo sus planes, pero sabía de no habría otro modo de dejar a Ichiru tranquilo. Su hermano era un idiota.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Zero se giró un poco para buscar su abrigo y la pistola. Ichiru arqueó una ceja, intrigado por aquello—. Tampoco soy tan tonto como para no ir preparado por si sucede algo. Pero confío en que no será necesario ocuparla.

—Eso espero. Por cierto… si la vez…

—No le haré nada, Ichiru. Te lo prometo… Y le diré que necesitas hablar con ella —Zero abrió la puerta del coche y se estremeció levemente al notar el frío invernal que lo envolvió. Se puso rápidamente el abrigo y se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo—. Bueno, ahora quédate aquí y no hagas ninguna tontería. Se un buen chico.

—Imbécil —le dijo Ichiru, sin embargo su hermano le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Oye, antes de que te vayas, ¿de que conoces a Kaname Kuran? Tengo curiosidad por saber que oscuros secretos guardas de él.

Zero se quedó allí, mirándolo un momento. Sujetando aún la puerta abierta del coche y debatiéndose entre lo que debía contarle a su hermano y que no. Su relación con Kuran siempre había sido compleja por un único motivo: Yuki. O eso había creído él, porque en ese instante ya nada le parecía tan simple y sencillo como antes.

Dejó escapar lentamente el aire que había retenido en los pulmones sin darse cuenta. La mirada de su hermano aún fija en él, esperando su respuesta.

—Él fue… el antiguo novio de Yuki —le soltó con rapidez. Ichiru abrió los ojos con asombro—. Iban a casarse, pero ella rompió el compromiso para… estar conmigo. No ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

—Eh… vaya. Supongo que te gusta buscarte problemas a lo grande. ¿Quitarle a la prometida, Zero? Eso fue… intenso. Te felicito, hermano —el chico lo miró divertido para luego soltar una carcajada. Hubiera debido molestarle, pero con aquel gesto inmaduro e infantil, Ichiru restó parte de la tensión que los embargaba, tranquilizándolo—. Antes que lo olvide, tienes que dejarme las llaves del coche. Yo conduzco de regreso.

—¿Y cuando hemos acordado eso? —le preguntó, dividido entre el enfado por su osadía y la diversión—. Además, no conoces el camino a casa.

—Te sorprendería saber lo rápido que aprendo y me adapto a todo —su hermano le sonrió y estiró la mano con la palma hacia arriba moviendo los dedos—. Las llaves. Las llaves.

Zero las sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las lanzó sin mucha delicadeza. Ichiru las atrapó en el aire y lo miró con gesto resignado e inocente, pero de todos modos se cambió al asiento del conductor a toda prisa. No lo engañaba, el muy idiota estaba feliz con su pequeña victoria.

—No te metas en problemas —le advirtió nuevamente mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa como un condenado hacia el patíbulo. No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando lo oyó llamarlo. Se giró.

—Eh… Zero, ten cuidado. Piensa en Yuki y como sufriría si te ocurriera algo malo, así que no seas tan impulsivo, ¿vale? —le dijo Ichiru, visiblemente avergonzado ante aquella muestra de preocupación—. Bueno, eso. Nos vemos a la vuelta. No tardes mucho.

Los hermanos eran un verdadero fastidio, se dijo mientras seguía su camino, sin embargo una parte de él tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de todo, se alegraba de tener al suyo de regreso.

* * *

Shizuka miró a través de la ventana del segundo piso la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y sonrió. Un muchacho joven bajó de un coche aparcado en uno de los laterales de la mansión, claramente oculto. Lo vio inclinarse un poco para hablar con alguien que seguramente seguía dentro y luego hacer un intento de marcharse antes de girarse otra vez para volver a oír lo que, seguramente quien le esperaba, le estaba diciendo. Y emprender nuevamente rumbo a la casa.

Así que finalmente Zero Kiryu había comenzado a acomodar de forma correcta las piezas del puzle y eso le había llevado directamente a la casa de Kaname Kuran. Era un chico listo, algo que ella nunca puso en duda. ¿Sospecharía ya de la relación de aquella familia con el asesinato de la suya? ¿Habría descubierto el vínculo y lo que se ocultaba tras él?

Se llevó la mano al cuello donde se le habían formado los hematomas tras el pequeño altercado que había tenido con Kuran el día anterior. Como le hubiera gustado vengarse por aquello, pero era paciente y sabía que ya vendría su momento. Solo necesitaba un par de días más. Casi todas las partes de su plan estaban dispuestas y era cosa de que decidiera ponerlas en acción para…

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando aquel palido día de invierno. Los árboles desnudos y oscuros, con sus ramas encorvadas hacia el suelo como una dolorosa plegaria, contrastaban con el cielo blanco y apagado que se alzaba sobre ellos. Le hubiera gustado ver la nieve, se dijo. Siempre le había fascinado aquel momento en que todo se iba volviendo como un manto blanco y puro que cubría aquella inmensidad. Tan prístina que resultaba incluso abrumador. Le gustaba pensar que llegado el momento, incluso sus peores pecados podrían ser borrados por la nieve que caía suave y de forma constante. Era una bonita ilusión, pero no para alguien como ella.

Zero… Zero… ¿Qué habría pensado de su nota y lo ocurrido con su novia? Seguramente la odiaría todavía más y en parte ese había sido su propósito, ¿no? Necesita su rabia y su determinación. Necesitaba ponerlo en acción para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Pero lo que hacía no siempre le gustaba.

¿Y que debía hacer con Yuki Cross? Esa muchacha no estaba en sus planes originales pero era una pieza perfecta para mantener a Kaname controlado. Podía matarla, sin duda, y con eso provocaría el sufrimiento de aquel bastardo, pero seguramente Zero también se descontrolaría. Además, ¿cómo habían logrado tenerla oculta de Rido durante tanto tiempo? ¿Pensaría Kaname contarle alguna vez la verdad? Con gusto ella misma le revelaría los secretos de aquella horrible familia. Pobre ingenua, pensó. No había felicidad más grande que la ignorancia.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar un momento en su vida donde se hubiera sentido realmente feliz con ella misma. Y era difícil. ¿Antes de su compromiso con Rido? Lo más probable, porque había sido después de eso cuando su vida se había comenzado a desmoronar poco a poco. Cuanto lo odiaba, y sin embargo ya no estaría allí para ver su caída. Tendría que marcharse antes.

Miró sus manos pálidas y delicadas, sorprendiéndose de aquello porque hubiera sido mucho más acertado encontrarlas completamente cubiertas de sangre. ¿A cuantos había asesinado? Ya no podía recordarlo con exactitud, aunque sus fantasmas que la perseguían y las pesadillas se habían convertido en una parte esencial de ella misma. La primera vez que lo hiso, fue a modo de defensa y sin embargo terminó condenándose para siempre… a manos de la familia Kuran.

Buscó la cadenita del colgante que llevaba siempre consigo y sonrió con tristeza al observarlo. Era de plata, y estaba envejecido y deslustrado por el uso. Lo posó en la palma de su mano y miró detenidamente a la pequeña ave que parecía a punto de emprender el vuelo hacia su libertad. Como le hubiera gustado hacerlo a ella en su momento. Como lo soñaba incansablemente cuando se lo habían obsequiado. Un talismán, le había dicho. Un amuleto para que sus deseos se hicieran realidad. Pero no lo habían hecho.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sin que ella hiciera el menor intento por encubrirlas. Aquel pálido y sobrecogedor día de invierno tenía derecho a estar triste. De hecho, iba a regocijarse en su desgracia y sus perdidas, porque después de aquel día solo le quedaría la determinación de seguir adelante con todo lo que había planeado meticulosamente.

Un movimiento en el exterior le llamó la atención y miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba el coche. Otro muchacho salió de él apoyándose en el lateral y mirando la hora en su reloj. Parecía un poco nervioso e impaciente. Parecía…

Shizuka contuvo el aliento y se inclinó aún más hacia la ventana para poder verlo bien. Era imposible, lo sabía, pero aun así… El chico levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y ella se escondió un poco entre las sombras que proyectaban las cortinas del ventanal para que no la viera. ¡No se había equivocado, aquel era Ichiru y seguía vivo!

Y estaba con su hermano.

Una sonrisa triste acudió a sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Seguramente Zero se lo habría contado todo a Ichiru, y aunque él no pudiera recordarlo, encajaría las piezas y sabría que ella le había mentido durante todo ese tiempo. Que las mismas manos que lo habían acariciado a lo largo de esos once años habían sido las que terminaron con la vida de sus padres.

¿La odiaría?, se preguntó mientras lo miraba pasear nervioso de un lado a otro. No lo creía, pero le gustaría que pudiera hacerlo. Ichiru siempre había sido un buen chico, su castigo y su salvación en partes iguales. Un error que no supo remediar en su momento y que posteriormente se convirtió en su chispita de esperanza.

Vaya, aún la sorprendía lo curioso e intrincado que podía ser el destino. Ella había aceptado que la acompañara en aquel viaje para poder regresarlo al lugar donde pertenecía y después de creer que lo había perdido irremediablemente, descubría que su intervención no había sido necesaria. Ichiru volvía a tener una familia. Y se alegraba tanto por él…

Se percató con sorpresa de que otra vez estaba llorando, aunque en aquella ocasión algunos ahogados sollozos sacudieron sus hombros y su pecho. Apoyó una mano en el frío cristal que los separaba, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que en algún momento de su vida él pudiera lograr perdonarla. Aunque solo fuera un poco.

Con determinación, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ichiru estaba vivo, y aquello cambiaba completamente sus planes. Kaname Kuran no podía enterarse de eso antes de tiempo y sabía que sería muy peligroso para el chico esperar más.

En aquel momento, mirándolo a la distancia, tomó su decisión. Comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

Rebuscó en el escritorio lo necesario para escribir una carta y volvió al alfeizar para contemplar a Ichiru, cuidando de que él no la viera. Pensó en cual sería la mejor manera de comenzar aquello, pero nada venía a su cabeza, así que optó por lo más honesto y sencillo.

Simplemente abrió su corazón.

* * *

Zero entró en el despacho de Kuran sin molestarse en llamar, intrigado todavía por lo vacía y silenciosa que parecía la casa en aquel momento sin ninguno de sus fieles servidores rondando por allí. Se había preparado mentalmente para un enfrentamiento con alguno de ellos, por lo cual aquella, facilidad para llevar a cabo su plan lo inquietaba un poco.

Kaname levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo, pasando de la sorpresa a la irritación en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a adoptar aquella expresión de tranquila indiferencia y autocontrol que mostraba casi siempre.

Zero le sostuvo la mirada y cerró la puerta, ante lo que el otro simplemente esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Kiryu —le dijo Kaname, recostándose en la silla. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró pensativo—. Debí esperar tu visita. Eras lo que faltaba para convertir un día malo en uno terrible. ¿Qué quieres?

A pesar de sus dudas, la rabia y algo de temor, Zero intentó mantener sus emociones bajo control como solía hacer siempre. Podía percibir parte de la inquietud que embargaba a Kuran, y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, porque de ese modo sabía que no era el único al cual aquel encuentro le resultaba chocante y desconcertante.

Pasó fugazmente por su cabeza la idea de preguntarle por su relación con Shizuka Hiou. Era improbable que le respondiera, pero no imposible, aun así, algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor no tocar ese tema por el momento.

—Durante la última discusión que tuvimos, mencionaste algo relacionado con el asesinato de mi familia. Quiero que me digas que sabes al respecto —le dijo Zero sin preámbulos.

Kaname se quedó muy quieto. Mirándolo con atención, como si lo evaluara palmo a palmo intentando diseccionar su mente. Su alma. Y Zero lo odiaba, algo que Kuran seguramente también sabía.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y se contuvo para no comenzar una pelea que no lo llevaría a ningún sitio. Necesitaba respuestas, sí, pero Ichiru tenía razón al advertirle que había actuado como un tonto al no pensar en nada y presentarse allí para intentar, ¿qué? ¿Obligarlo a confesar que tenía escondida a Shizuka Hiou en su casa? ¿Qué había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres? Intentó controlar su respiración para calmarse, porque podía notar como el corazón le latía furiosamente en el pecho por la tensión y la ira acumuladas.

—Tu familia… —lentamente, Kaname se puso de pie quedando frente a él—. Bueno… si yo te diera la información que me pides, ¿qué me darías tú a cambio, Kiryu? ¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a Yuki por conseguir al fin tu tan preciada venganza? Lo que tú deseas a cambio de lo que yo más quiero. Un trato justo, ¿no te parece?

Claramente quería provocarlo sacando a relucir el principal problema que existía entre ambos en ese momento por su relación con Yuki. Zero tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero recordó el consejo de su hermano y se la calló. La mejor manera de protegerla, era dejarla fuera de eso y no caer en el juego de aquel tipo.

—Si sabes algo sobre el asesinato y no lo has dicho, se consideraría obstrucción a la justicia. Eso es un delito, Kuran.

Kaname sonrió divertido. Evidentemente había comprendió que él había ignorado el comentario sobre Yuki a propósito.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, ¿puedes demostrarlo? Yo no he dicho que sepa nada sobre ello. Solo te realicé unas simples preguntas _hipotéticas_.

Maldito bastardo, pensó Zero con rabia. Era estúpido pensar que podría sonsacarle algo que le fuera útil cuando Kaname Kuran era un maestro de la manipulación y la maquinación. La primera impresión que se tenía siempre de él era la de un hombre poderoso, acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido sin que su palabra se pusiera jamás en duda. Los que fueran capaces de ver lo que se escondía en el fondo, podrían contemplar la fealdad y los oscuros secretos que escondía.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver en aquello?

La carcajada que él soltó le pareció a Zero no solo antinatural en aquel silencio sepulcral, si no que también falsa y hasta cierto punto desesperada. Cuando los ojos oscuros de Kuran volvieron a clavarse en los suyos, la rabia y la malicia en ellos eran evidentes.

—Cuando asesinaron a tu familia, Kiryu, yo era todavía muy joven —le aclaró tajantemente—. Además, ¿no tenían a la culpable ya en la mira? Deberías preguntar a quien corresponde y presionar para que se haga bien el trabajo. _Esa_ es tu responsabilidad, no perder el tiempo con ideas absurdas. Como se nota que no has madurado nada.

—Te aseguro que maduré mucho antes de lo que me correspondía —le dijo Zero, con sorprendente tranquilidad—. Que asesinen a toda tu familia tiene ese efecto en un chico de trece años, créeme. El mundo real comienza a parecerte bastante cruel.

—Pobre Kiryu —le dijo Kaname con voz burlona mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él—. El chico huérfano, aterrado y resentido que terminó creciendo y convirtiéndose en un hombre inteligente y lleno de determinación. Kaien está muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Aunque no comprendo por qué.

—Quizas, porque a pesar de todo, no me he terminado convirtiendo en un asesino a sangre fría. Como tú —le espetó sin pensar.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Kuran lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo al suelo. Se arrodillo a su lado y con una mano le sujeto el rostro con fuerza para obligarlo a mirarlo. Estaba furioso.

—¿Asesino, Kiryu? No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. Ni la más mínima —su agarre comenzó a hacerle daño, pero Zero no protestó ni hiso intento de apartarse—. Que Kaien te acogiera en su casa fue un problema y solo lo acepté porque no podía intervenir en su decisión, pero te equivocaste el posar tus ojos sobre quien no debías. El que me hayas apartado del lado de Yuki, no te lo perdonaré jamás. Quitarme lo que era mío ha sido tu mayor error, Zero Kiryu, y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que te arrepientas de ello, y me implores piedad —le sonrió con maldad—. Tendrás el mismo final que tus padres.

Zero terminó por perder la paciencia, y haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de su hermano y a su propio instinto de conservación, se desasió del agarre del Kuran y lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro. Lo oyó contener la respiración y ponerse completamente pálido mientras se tocaba con gesto de dolor el sitio donde había recibido el puñetazo. Y comenzó a sangrar.

Pero, ¿qué demonios?, pensó Zero con cierta alarma. ¿Por qué estaba herido Kaname Kuran? Él no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como para provocar algo así. Mas bien parecía como… si hubiera reabierto una herida ya hecha, pero, ¿quién lo habría atacado de aquel modo y por qué?

Se puso de pie con rapidez, y a pesar de que todos sus instintos se revelaban ante aquel acto, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Kuran se la apartó de un manotazo, claro, y se levantó el solo. Con evidente esfuerzo a causa del dolor.

—Me marcho —le dijo Zero con seriedad—. Pero te advierto, Kuran, que si averiguo algo que relacione aunque sea en lo más mínimo a ti o a tu familia con el asesinato de la mía, o si descubro que has estado ocultando información importante durante todo este tiempo, te lo haré pagar muy caro. Te lo prometo.

Kuran simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tus amenazas no me asustan, Kiryu. Entre tú y yo no hay punto de comparación, así que si intentas comenzar una batalla de ingenio e inteligencia entre ambos, estas perdido. Y lo sabes.

—Esa confianza tuya, puede ser tu caída —le advirtió Zero—. Porque yo no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad.

Abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa, con las emociones desbocadas bullendo aún dentro de él. Hubiera querido continuar la pelea o la discusión posterior con aquel idiota, pero comprendía que no iba a obtener más de lo que ya le había dicho. Si en algo tenía razón Kuran, era sobre su inteligencia. Era un jugador muy hábil.

—¡Kiryu!

Zero se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido. Kaname estaba ligeramente apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho y solo los separaban unos pocos metros. Su semblante tenía un gesto reconcentrado y taciturno, como si estuviera analizando un montón de posibilidades antes de hablar. Luego, le sonrió sin humor.

—¿Sabes por qué hubo que matar a tu padre, Kiryu? —le preguntó con tranquilidad, pero era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta. Zero tampoco hubiera podido dársela ni aunque quisiera. Se había quedado sin palabras—. Porque metió las narices donde no debía y averiguo cosas que no tenía por qué saber. Era un peligro, y la única manera de pararlo era matándolo a él y a tu madre. Puedes sentirte orgulloso de él. No se dejó sobornar.

Zero sintió como el pecho se le oprimió dolorosamente al oír aquello. No, era imposible que Kaname Kuran estuviera confesando la responsabilidad de su familia en el asesinato de sus padres. Ni en sus ideas más alocadas aquella posibilidad había sido factible. Simplemente, era tan absurdo que daba hasta miedo. Sin embargo, él lo miraba con tal seguridad y satisfacción que no había modo de dudar sobre ello. Sobre todo cuando prosiguió:

—¿Sabes por qué tenían que morir también sus hijos? Porque cuando me preguntaron que haría yo en el lugar de alguno de ustedes, fui categórico: buscar venganza. Mi respuesta, Kiryu, selló tu destino y el de tu hermano —le dijo—. No debían quedar cabos sueltos, pero tú no moriste y desde ese momento has sido un problema. Y me pregunto una y otra vez si tendré que acabar contigo yo mismo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —le gritó Zero, furioso. Apretó los puños con rabia—. ¡Si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho…!

—Detente ahí —le ordenó Kaname con rotundidad y él obedeció—. No tienes pruebas que puedan hacerme responsable de nada, Kiryu. No puedes culparme a mí ni a la familia Kuran. Todo lo que acabo de contarte es una hipótesis. Los delirios de un hombre herido —se llevó la mano al hombro sangrante y sonrió—. Sería tu palabra contra la mía, ¿y a quien crees que creerían? Mi familia es poderosa y, por el contrario, tú no eres nadie.

Hubiera querido rebatirle aquello, pero Zero sabía que era cierto. Sin pruebas irrefutables, Kuran podía hacerlo parecer todo como un venganza inútil de su parte. No era un secreto la enemistad que compartían y si lo acusaba del asesinato de sus padres seguramente nadie le creería.

—Veo que lo has comprendido, Kiryu. Bien —le dijo él, satisfecho—. Si quieres que pague, vénceme. Juega contra mí y gana esta partida. Demuéstrame que eres mucho más listo que yo y oblígame a reconocer mis pecados. De otro modo, no lo haré y nunca tendrás la venganza que tanto deseas, a menos que quieras matarme a sangre fría. Pero has dejado muy claro que no eres un asesino como yo, ¿verdad, Kiryu? Una lastima.

Con horror, Zero se dio cuenta de que acababa de llevar de forma instintiva la mano a la empuñadura de la pistola que guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo. Cerró los dedos en torno a ella y pensó en lo fácil que sería sacarla y acabar con aquel tipo allí mismo. Un simple disparo y vengaría a sus padres. Con una simple bala, lo haría pagar por todo lo que él e Ichiru habían pasado, y luego… nada. Solo quedarían las culpa y la tristeza. La recriminación por su impulsividad y los errores que le había llevado a cometer. Después de aquello, no sería capaz de mirar a Yuki a la cara nuevamente… No podría volver a tocarla…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Luego, soltó el arma como si quemara y miró a Kaname.

—Encontraré la manera de demostrarlo —le dijo con seguridad, a pesar de notar como la tensión y la tristeza comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo y sus emociones—. Voy a vencerte y tendrás que pagar por lo que hayas hecho, Kuran. Y no será por satisfacción personal ni por venganza, si no porque es lo más justo.

—Comprendo —le respondió él. En aquella ocasión, ya no sonreía sino que lo miraba con una seriedad equiparable a la suya—. Estoy impaciente por saber cual de los dos obtendrá el jaque mate.

Zero asintió con un gesto seco y apresuró el paso hacia la salida, mientras los largos pasillos que recorría le parecían eternos y claustrofóbicos a causa de la ansiedad. Sintió que lo observaban, pero al girarse no vio a nadie y se dijo que era producto de su propia paranoia y la angustia que sentía.

Una vez fuera, echó a correr en dirección al coche necesitando desesperadamente estar con su hermano. Ansiado desesperadamente estar con Yuki y que ella pudiera calmar el dolor que parecía estarlo quemando por dentro y que no parecía remitir ante nada, porque lo alimentaba la rabia y el odio.

Dios, había estado a punto de matar a alguien y tenía miedo de volver a consumirse por aquella sed de venganza.

* * *

Yori llamó al timbre de la puerta por tercera vez sin obtener respuesta. Sabía que haber ido hasta allí era una pésima idea, pero la preocupación había podido más que su sentido común y sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que hacía, tomó su decisión y fue a verlo. Una visita durante la recuperación de alguien no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? De hecho, era lo que se esperaba. Ella solamente…

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le espetó Kaito, visiblemente malhumorado. Por su aspecto desaliñado, seguramente acababa de levantarse de la cama—. Y además estás sola, maldición. En ocasiones eres una completa tonta, Yori.

—Sí que soy idiota. Me marcho —le dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero sintió que él la sujetaba del brazo con suavidad para impedir que se moviera.

—Deja de comportarte como una cría. Ya has venido hasta aquí, así que entra.

Yori se volvió para responderle de manera mordaz, pero Kaito simplemente la soltó y entró en la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Obviamente esperando que ella obedeciera su orden y lo siguiera. Se debatió por un momento entre la necesidad de hacerlo y el deseo de revelarse, sin embargo optó por aquello que calmaría momentáneamente su intranquilo corazón. Lo siguió.

En el pasado, solamente había estado un par de veces en casa de Yagari, y en ambas por motivos puntuales. Miró a su alrededor sorprendiéndose nuevamente por lo espartano e impersonal que parecía todo aquello, con el mobiliario básico para tener cierta comodidad pero nada que pudiera ser ni medianamente acogedor ni familiar. Nuevamente sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y angustia al pensar en la vida que había tenido que llevar Kaito, pero si llegaba a demostrarle algo que se pareciera mínimamente a la compasión, él se pondría a la defensiva. Siempre lo había hecho.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina donde él puso a calentar un poco de agua. Aún seguía estando muy pálido y demacrado, y por la expresión de su rostro, Sayori estaba convencida de que a pesar de la medicación tenía que seguir sufriendo dolores. Los días posteriores al accidente, mientras tuvieron que esperar para saber si se recuperaría o no, fueron sin duda terribles para ella. Nunca había pasado por un dolor y una angustia similar. Había tenido tanto miedo de que muriera…

—Deja de poner esa cara de pena. No me he muerto ni nada por el estilo —él la miró enfadado, pero algo cambió ligeramente en su expresión, suavizándola un poco—. Estoy bien, Sayori. Es solo que estos malditos medicamentos no me permiten pensar con claridad. Lo siento.

—Deberías cuidarte mejor —le dijo ella y sin pedir permiso, abrió la nevera y observo desilusionada su frugal contenido—. Estoy segura de que con Yagari fuera de casa prácticamente todo el día, ni siquiera comes bien. Si sigues así no vas a reponerte nunca. Quizas podría pasarme…

—Déjalo —la cortó Kaito, pesaroso—. Ya no soy responsabilidad tuya, Yori. No tienes que seguir preocupándote por mí.

El silenció que se produjo entre ambos fue largo y pesado. Los dos tenían cuidado no de mirarse y ella le agradeció con un murmullo cuando él le tendió una taza de té. Si hubiera sido más valiente, quizás podría haberle dicho todo aquello que pensó durante el camino que recorrió hasta llegar a su casa. Si tuviera un poco más de valor, podría decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Pero era una cobarde.

—¿Cómo sigue Yuki?

Levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Estaba sentado frente a ella y la observaba con aquella atención especial que solía ponerle. Sin poder evitarlo, notó que se ruborizaba.

—Hoy no ha ido a clases, así que solo he podido hablar con ella por teléfono. Me pasaré a verla antes de regresar a casa —sujetó la taza con ambas manos para intentar atrapar un poco del calor que irradiaba. Se sentía entumecida por dentro—. Zero me ha dicho que aparte del susto, los hematomas y los efectos residuales del sedante ya se encuentra mejor. Me alegro que no haya ocurrido nada malo. Aunque me siento muy culpable. Debería haber estado allí con ella.

—Puede que no hubiera servido de nada y simplemente terminaras herida tú también —le dijo Kaito—. Esa mujer tenía por objetivo a Yuki y nada la hubiera hecho desistir de su plan. Tengo entendido que es imprevisible. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al accidente de coche, se dijo Yori. ¿Acaso Kaito se sentía responsable por lo que ella había tenido que pasar? Los recuerdos de aquello aún la despertaban algunas noches. No se acordaba mucho de lo ocurrido, pero si de la sensación de miedo, sobre todo cuando las cosas se descontrolaron. Pero él había intentado protegerla de todos modos. Sí, siempre lo había hecho en lo que le fuera posible, intentando que no sufriera. Con la única excepción de que le había roto el corazón.

—¿Piensas alguna vez en nosotros, Kaito? ¿En lo que podríamos haber sido? —le pregunto ella, odiando el ligero matiz de dolor que percibió en su voz—. Olvídalo, solo digo tonterías. La preocupación. Los nervios… No estoy muy bien.

Él asintió, pero no pudo ocultar el dolor que empañaba su mirada. Aquella separación había sido difícil para ambos, Sayori lo sabía, pero aun así, en algunos días que se sentía especialmente triste, no podía dejar de culparlo por la decisión que Kaito había tomado de manera tan arbitraria. Les había hecho tanto daño a los dos…

—A veces —le dijo Kaito, arrancándola de sus sombríos pensamientos. Yori lo miró asombrada porque hubiera contestado a su pregunta—. En ocasiones me pregunto que hubiera ocurrido si… las cosas fueran distintas. Pero es mejor así, Sayori. Créeme. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Hubiera querido gritar con todos sus fuerzas. Protestar y defender su punto de vista, pero él no se lo había permitido en su momento y ella sabía que tampoco lo aceptaría ahora. En aquel instante los separaba un abismo, y por más que supieran que la salvación para su desesperación se encontraba al otro lado, ninguno de los dos era capaz de saltarlo. Sí, pensó, quizás fuera mejor así.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, pero le indicó con un gesto a Kaito que no lo hiciera. Obviamente, él no le hiso caso.

—Lo mejor será que me marche si quiero ver a Yuki —le sonrió dubitativamente—. Lamento haber interrumpido tu reposo, pero… estaba preocupada. Yo… cuídate, Kaito, ¿quieres? No te metas en más problemas, por favor.

—Espérame un minuto. Te acompañaré al coche.

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Aún no te has recuperado completamente y he dejado el coche aparcado frente a la casa. No me ocurrirá nada malo. Tranquilo —Yori no sabía muy bien que hacer. No podía acercarse a besarlo para despedirse porque ya no eran… nada, y tenderle la mano para que se la estrechara era demasiado impersonal. Finalmente, decidió darle un rápido abrazo que evidentemente los sorprendió mucho a ambos. Le sonrió a modo de disculpas y se apartó—. Que te recuperes pronto.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa para meterse en el coche y poder así recuperar parte de su serenidad. Aquella visita había sido una pésima idea y sin embargo… no se arrepentía, pensó, mientras apoyaba la frente contra el volante y se permitía llorar libremente.

Notó el dolor en el cuello y de forma instintiva se llevó la mano a la zona lastimada para saber a que se debía. ¿Por qué había líquido?, se preguntó al sentir los dedos húmedos.

Oyó un ruido en la parte posterior del coche y se giró rápidamente a ver de qué se trataba, asustada. Iba a gritar para pedir ayuda pero las palabras parecían haberse quedado pegadas en sus labios y era incapaz de abrir la boca. Comenzó a perder el conocimiento con rapidez y en lo último que pudo pensar fue en que le había asegurado a Kaito que estaría bien.

Que tonta había sido.

* * *

Después de haber terminado de estudiar para su clase del día siguiente, Yuki buscó a Zero en su habitación pero él no estaba allí. Desde que había regresado con Ichiru esa tarde de donde fuera que hubieran estado, parecía más callado y taciturno de lo normal. Como si algo lo preocupara en extremo pero no quisiera decírselo. Incluso durante la cena había comido muy poco y ni siquiera sus intentos por animarlo parecieron funcionar. Estaba preocupada y odiaba verlo en ese estado.

—Zero…

Lo llamó ella al entrar en el salón pero se quedó callada inmediatamente al ver que él estaba tendido en el sofá sujetando un libro contra el pecho, profundamente dormido dormido. Durante unos minutos se quedó allí de pie, observándolo y pensando lo contradictorio que podía llegar a ser Zero, ya que durante sus horas de vigilia parecía siempre tan huraño y combativo. Marcando claramente las distancias entre él y el resto del mundo. Y sin embargo así, dormido, le parecía terriblemente vulnerable y expuesto a todo.

Pero eran tan pocos los que veían esa parte de él…

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado, junto al sofá, y encogió las piernas contra su pecho para rodearlas con los brazos y apoyar la barbilla en ellas. Observó fascinada como el pecho de él subía y bajaba de forma acompasada por su respiración constante y el ligero color que el sueño otorgaba a sus pálidas mejillas. Debía estar muy cansado, y Yuki estaba segura que gran parte de aquel agotamiento era producto de la mala noche anterior, ya que no había dormido apenas pues se había quedado velando su sueño. Cuidándola después del ataque sufrido por Shizuka.

Al pensar en aquella mujer, no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor recorriera su cuerpo. La situación por la que había pasado solo la había hecho ser todavía más consciente de lo débil y desprotegida que estaba. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la hacia sentirse nuevamente como una carga para Zero.

¡Que tonta era! ¡No debía pensar más en eso, si no que en encontrar un modo de serle útil en algún momento!

Sacudió la cabeza con energía, intentando de ese modo eliminar de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan negativos. Miró a Zero de reojo, temerosa de despertarlo. Entonces lo vio…

Se acercó hasta él con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración. Apenas eran perceptibles, pero tenía algunos leves hematomas en su piel extremadamente pálida. Parecían marcas de, ¿dedos? No podía estar segura, pero aun así sabía que no los había tenido aquella mañana. ¿En que se había metido ahora? ¿Otra pelea con Ichiru? ¿Con otra persona?

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera un insecto bajo la lente del microscopio, Yuki —le dijo él abriendo sus ojos violeta de golpe, asustándola—. ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué no me dejas descansar?

Yuki se sentó sobre sus talones, con aire compungido y lo miró mientras posaba una mano sobre su corazón que aún le latía furioso contra el pecho. Zero se incorporó ligeramente y la observó con ojos entornados.

—Te has metido en una pelea —le dijo ella con seguridad. Él abrió los ojos con cierto asombro, pero luego volvió a ponerse aquella máscara impenetrable de la que solía echar mano tan fácilmente—. Por favor —suplicó—, dime que no te has peleado con Ichiru por lo que ocurrió hoy en la práctica de tiro.

—No seas tonta. No me he metido en ninguna pelea —le dijo él, evitando mirarla—. Que ideas tienes.

Enojada, Yuki se levantó para poder mirarlo desde arriba. Era una estupidez, y lo sabía, pero aquella diferencia de estatura entre ambos en ocasiones la hacía sentirse más desprotegida frente a él de lo que en verdad estaba. Observó su rostro extremadamente serio, y sujetando su barbilla con una mano, posó los dedos sobre las marcas que ahí tenía. No coincidían de forma exacta, porque seguramente quien se las hiso sería mucho más grande que ella, pero se acercaban bastante.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, no siempre soy tan tonta —estaba enfada por aquel claro intento de mentirle. De forma mezquina, presionó su pulgar sobre el hematoma que ya tenía y lo vio hacer una mueca de ligero dolor. Se lo merecía—. Eres un completo idiota, Zero.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él sujetó su brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella en su dirección. Seguía sentado en el sofá, con el rostro ligeramente levantado para mirarla y los ojos cargados de sombras y dudas. Otra vez estaban allí los fantasmas, pensó Yuki. Algo había ocurrido para despertar nuevamente aquel estado tempestuoso y autodestructivo en él. Y la asustaba. ¿Habría sido su encuentro con Shizuka o algo relacionado con quien lo había lastimado?

—No eres tonta. Pero tienes razón al decir que yo sí soy un idiota —la acercó un poco más hacia si y apoyó la cabeza contra su vientre. Lo oyó suspirar agotado, así que lo abrazó ligeramente contra ella y posó luego una mano sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlo con suavidad—. No fue una pelea, te lo prometo. Incluso me porté bien e intenté comportarme. Pero no ha sido una buena tarde.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con aquello que no podías contarme y con el hecho de que Ichiru y tú desaparecieran hace unas cuentas horas?

Zero asintió.

—Creo que con Ichiru hemos averiguado algo sobre quien puede estar tras la muerte de nuestros padres.

Yuki soltó un pequeño gritito estrangulado y se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. La rabia contenida que se percibía en sus ojos no le gustaba. Zero estaba tan tenso que temía en cualquier momento pudiera romperse en miles de fragmentos incapaces de unirse nuevamente. Parecía tan… frustrado.

—Son malas noticias, ¿verdad? —no esperaba una respuesta por su parte, ya que solo con ver su expresión le bastaba. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas. Estaban tan heladas…—. ¿Se lo has dicho a papá?

Él negó con un gesto.

—Solo dame un par de días más para poder asimilarlo completamente y luego lo haré. Se lo explicaré a todos. Te lo prometo —Zero bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, parecía abatido y triste—. Estoy asustado, Yuki. Tengo miedo de mi mismo —le confesó con la voz desgarrada por el dolor que sin duda sentía en aquel momento—. Hoy he estado a punto de… hacer algo horrible.

—Tranquilo —lo serenó ella a pesar de que tras su confesión, sus propias emociones parecían estar a punto de explotar a causa de la tensión—. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para te pongas así? —le preguntó con una leve sonrisa que no bastó para animarlo.

—Yo… estuve a punto de matar a alguien —le dijo en un tono completamente carente de emoción—. Pensé en matarlo solo porque podía hacerlo. Porque —él contuvo la respiración y momento y luego la dejó escapar lentamente. Bajó la mirada—… quería vengarme.

Yuki recordó la charla que había tenido aquella mañana con Ichiru sobre lo que impulsaba el deseo de apretar el gatillo: el miedo, la necesidad de protegerse y de proteger a quienes se quería. Y la venganza, se dijo ella con tristeza. Aquel sentimiento tan profundo y dañino que perseguía a Zero desde que era un niño. Había querido matar, sí, pero no lo había hecho. Eso decía mucho sobre la persona que era.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, Zero? —lo apremió ella, logrando al fin que él la mirara con algún sentimiento distinto a la rabia o la culpa. Estaba extrañado—. Si de verdad creías que esa persona merecía morir, ¿por qué no disparaste?

—Porque hubiera estado mal —le contestó molesto—. ¡Por Dios, Yuki! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme una estupidez así?

—Porque necesitaba que te oyeras tú mismo dar la respuesta —le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Posó con suavidad la mano en su mejilla para que no apartara la mirada de la suya—. Eres una buena persona, Zero. Y por más que tus emociones en ocasiones te dominen y te hagan perder un poco la cabeza, jamás harás algo que sabes está mal. No importa lo desesperado que te sientas ni que puedas pensar en hacerlo, creo que en parte es hasta un poco lógico, lo único que debes recordar es que sabes que es lo correcto. Aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

—La fe que tienes en mi me abruma —Zero dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la suya—. No soy perfecto, Yuki. He cometido tantos errores…

—Lo sé. Y nunca he esperado que lo seas —le dijo con suavidad—. Me gusta más el Zero que se enfada por tonterías y sin embargo no pierde jamás la cabeza en situaciones importantes. El que ha estado conmigo todos estos años. El que me quiere, a pesar de que yo tampoco soy perfecta. Creo que así hacemos una buena pareja, ¿no crees?

Lo vio sonreír y se sintió satisfecha. No era una expresión de alegría completa, pero parte de aquellos turbios sentimientos que parecían haberlo estado rondando comenzaban a disiparse, pensó Yuki más tranquila.

—Si en alguna ocasión vez que pierdo el camino…

—Yo te recordaré cual es la dirección correcta —terminó por él Yuki—. Porque al final de ese camino, yo siempre estaré esperando por ti.

Zero rozó sus labios con los suyos, un toque ligero como para darle la oportunidad de que se apartara; pero al ver la no lo hacía, presionó un poco más su boca instándola a entreabrirla para poder besarla más apasionadamente.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, ansiando aquel pequeño momento en que solo existían ellos dos. Sin sus problemas ni los miedos por lo que les depararía el futuro. Sí, necesitaba aquel pequeño espacio en el que nada podía interrumpirlos y las emociones que sentían eran tan poderosas como para borrarlo todo y poder comenzar nuevamente.

Se besaron una y otra vez, dando y exigiendo al mismo tiempo, pero disfrutando el momento. Sin las prisas ni el ansia que anticipaba el deseo sexual ni el contacto más tierno e inocente de sus momentos de compañerismo. No, porque en aquel instante eran iguales, y todas las emociones que bullían dentro de cada uno parecían fundirse y estar destinadas y fortalecer aún más su relación. Haciendo que el lazo que los unía se hiciera cada vez más fuerte e irrompible.

Cuando Zero abandonó su boca, besó con ternura sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente. Volvió a besar suavemente sus labios y se quedó mirándola con atención. Yuki sabía que no iba a decirle nada que revelara aquello que realmente sentía, pero no le era necesario, ya que le bastaba ver en sus ojos para comprender aquello que las palabras no eran capaces de expresarle.

Ella posó una mano en su mejilla y Zero cerró los ojos cuando lo acarició. Rozó luego con sus dedos el tatuaje que se apreciaba en su cuello, sonriendo ante el recuerdo que aquello despertaba.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? —le preguntó él, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y la sorprendió mirándolo.

—Recordé el día en que te lo hiciste —le respondió ella, recorriendo suavemente con un dedo el intrincado diseño—. Me puse furiosa contigo y terminamos discutiendo muy fuerte. Papá intentó calmarnos un par de veces, pero al final desistió y nos dejó seguir hasta que al fin nos cansamos. Esa vez lograste hacerme llorar, y mucho —Yuki le sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al rememorar aquellos años en lo que todo era mucho más fácil—. En la noche me obligaste a salir de casa a pesar de mis protestas y me llevaste a tomar un helado. Ni disculpas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente estuvimos paseando por allí y hablando de tonterías como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Entonces pensé que un helado podía curar hasta la peor de las tristezas.

—Me alegra saber que dio resultado. La verdad es que aquel día me sentía muy culpable por lo mucho que eso pareció afectarte —le dijo Zero. Lucía mucho más tranquilo—. Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta por si lo necesito en alguna otra oportunidad.

Una idea se formó en su cabeza y Yuki se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que se decidió. Tomó la mano de él y lo instó a levantarse también.

—Vamos —lo apremió llevándolo hacia el recibidor—. Hoy es mi turno de invitarte a tomar un helado. Podríamos tener una cita, ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó Yuki alegremente, pero no obtuvo su respuesta porque en aquel preciso instante sonó el teléfono—. Ya contesto yo. Mientras tanto, busca tus cosas para que salgamos enseguida.

Contestó a la llamada despreocupadamente hasta que oyó lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea. Sintió como su reciente alegría y entusiasmo se evaporaban poco a poco y respondió como una autómata, notando luego que se mareaba ligeramente. Yuki miró a Zero asustada, intentando desesperadamente salir de aquella pesadilla, pero su expresión seria le confirmó que todo aquello era real. Intentó dejar el teléfono en su soporte, pero este se le resbaló de las manos. Se las miró con horror al notar que le temblaban.

Zero la sujetó por los brazos justo en el momento en que ella sentía que perdía la fuerza de las piernas. Apoyó todo su peso en él, debatiéndose entre las ganas de ponerse a llorar y la inminente sensación de desvanecimiento que parecía comenzar a embargarla.

—Yuki, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Zero sacudiéndola un poco para obligarla a reaccionar—. ¿Quién ha llamado?

—Era… el padre de Yori —le dijo con una voz que no se parecía para nada a la suya—. Llevaba un par de horas desaparecida pero él no le dio importancia, sin embargo hace menos de una hora han encontrado su coche —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que pudo contener a duras penas—. Ella no estaba, pero sí sus cosas y había muchísima sangre. Le han dicho que existe la posibilidad de que pueda estar muerta.

Cuando los brazos de Zero la rodearon, Yuki sintió como algo dentro de ella se hacía añicos y solo pudo llorar desconsolada. Confiando en que fuera la fortaleza de él la que la sostuviera porque ella en aquel momento no podía más.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo dieciocho y esta semana les pido comprensión si alguna parte les parece redactada de forma muy rara o ven más errores ortográficos o gramaticales de los habituales. Llevo varios días con un resfrío horrible, y como ya estoy en las últimas semanas de clase en la universidad, me ha sido imposible faltar y hacer reposo, así que ni mis ánimos ni mi cabeza son los mejores en este momento. Puede que incluso por eso el capítulo haya salido un poquito triste, a mi parecer. Espero no se note mucho y que solo sean imaginaciones mías. A estas alturas creo que ya estoy alucinando un poco por los medicamentos._

_Este punto es una aclaración de dudas para todas aquellas que me han preguntado tanto por review como por mensaje privado lo que va a ocurrir con las parejas de Kaito-Yori e Ichiru-Maria. Reconozco que en un comienzo pensé en ponerlas en la historia, de hecho, hasta hace muy pocas semanas atrás barajé esa idea, pero después de ver la cantidad de problemas que tenía el fanfic sin otra relación en conflicto, finalmente desistí. En el caso de Maria e Ichiru fue por un motivo puramente personal, ya que pensé que después de todo lo que él había tenido que pasar Ichiru, necesitaba mucho más una amiga que una novia (y los problemas que inevitablemente ello conlleva), por lo cual dejé la idea solo en ese punto. En el caso de Yori y Kaito, era por el contrario, tanto lo que quería contar, que sentía me faltarían páginas, así que después de darle muchas vueltas a la idea he tomado una decisión. Terminada esta historia, haré una de Kaito y Yori, tomando lo ocurrido en este fanfic como referencia para poder plantear todo lo que deseo sobre esa pareja y que aquí no ha quedado muy claro (solo han sido indicios, la verdad). Además, como será relativamente una continuación, por si alguien siente curiosidad en su momento sobre lo que ocurrirá luego con la relación de Zero y Yuki, también será una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo. Pido disculpas de antemano por las molestias causadas y las expectativas que hayan tenido, pero como he comentado en otras ocasiones, aunque algunas cosas las tengo escritas o en mi cabeza, la gran mayoría sin embargo surgen en el momento en que me pongo a escribir y la historia resultó así._

_Bueno, no les molesto más y muchas gracias como siempre para todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer y para quienes dejan algún que otro mensajito. Hasta la próxima semana si Dios quiere (y si no he muerto antes, con lo mal que me siento en estos momentos, no lo veo como una posibilidad muy lejana ^-^)._

_**LylyanneBlack:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia. Me gustaría decirte que los capítulos van a ir un poco más tranquilos pero la verdad es que desde este punto la idea es ir resolviendo ya las dudas y los problemas que han ido surgiendo. Y si el capítulo anterior te impactó, pues me alegro porque en parte esa era la idea. Que sorprendiera un poco aunque ya se lo esperaran. Sobre las intromisiones de Kaien e Ichiru, la idea era que resultaran divertidas para aliviar un poquito la tensión reinante durante la mayor parte del capítulo, y sobre quienes realmente Yuki, pues aún falta un poquito para saberlo, pero va a llegar, lo prometo. Me alegra saber que te pareció adecuado que ambos gemelos resolvieran aquella incógnita. Lo pensé mucho, y al final me decanté por esa idea ya que eran los padres de ambos. Me pareció justo. Y sobre el manga, creo que la pregunta es, ¿quién no quedó mal después de ese final? ¡Y dos meses de espera! Creo que esta es la primera vez que tanto Kanamistas como Zeristas están sufriendo por igual. Por lo menos, es un sufrimiento justo. _

_**Meel Fozthii:** Me alegra saber que por lo menos la historia te sirve como incentivo para la hora de dormir. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. De verdad. Sobre el asunto Ichiru—Maria, es como expliqué en el post de arriba. Sé que plantee la idea, pero entre tanto enredo tuve que abandonarla un poco o hubiera terminado haciendo un fanfic de cincuenta capítulos en vez de veintitantos, así que de momento quedará en stand by. Puede que la retome en otra historia, pero de momento con esta no. Lo siento mucho. Agradezco el cumplido por lo del mensaje cifrado, a mi lado de lectora de suspense le gustaba la idea, así que me alegra haya dado resultado. Y sobre Kaname, como he dicho, es lejos el personaje más complejo de la historia. Pero prometo que poco a poco se resolverá todo lo concerniente a él. Por lo menos antes de que llegue el final._

_**Guest 1:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Sobre la escena de Zero e Ichiru, en parte esa era la idea, que fuera lo suficientemente divertida para restar un poco la tensión del resto del capítulo. Espero haberlo conseguido, al menos en parte. Sobre el capítulo del manga, el motivo por el cual Yuki decidió eliminar sus recuerdos sobre ella de Zero, es porque planea convertir a Kaname en humano ya que considera que es la única manera de detenerlo, pero si lo consigue, ella irremediablemente morirá. Entonces, al dejar a un Zero sin recuerdos de ella, se supone que por un lado el no sufrirá su muerte y tampoco intentará detenerlo. Ahora, que su plan funcione es otra cosa bien distinta. Yo confió en que no sea así._

_**Taormina:** Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, y me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también a pesar de estar un poquito denso. Lo de Yuki, cuando me lo plantee antes de escribirlo, también me pareció un poquito traumante y de locos, porque los dos son gemelos. La idea me pareció divertida y me alegra saber que por lo menos a ti también. Lo de la cita, como te he comentado, viene. En unos cuantos capítulos más, pero va seguro. Y sobre el manga, te acompaño en el sentimiento, yo también lloré muchísimo. Releía el capítulo o me acordaba, y vuelta a las lágrimas. Yo la verdad es que me he mentalizado para un final que no me guste, porque si resulta así, sufriré menos, y si es otro, pues mi alegría será enorme. Pero de momento como dices, que difícil se ve. Aunque con Hino se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Ya veo un final tipo El efecto mariposa, que horror. _

_**ShadowDancer:** Gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado a pesar de estar un poquito denso. La intromisión de Ichiru tenía como objetivo aliviar un poco la tención reinante, así que si ha cumplido ese objetivo, me doy por satisfecha. Bueno, con lo que Zero averiguo, ya has podido ver en este capítulo que no se lo tomó muy bien y el resultado fue complejo, pero necesario para la historia. Y lo de Shizuka con Yuki, era justo que se conocieran en algún momento y la idea de aportar una situación muy dramática me gustaba. Lo bueno fue que para ella todo resultó bien. Y me alegra saber que aquello giros tan locos que toma la trama no te desagradan. Aunque inevitablemente siempre se cae en algunos lugares comunes, la idea es poder evitarlos en lo más posible. Y con respecto a lo de Yori-Kaito, como he explicado arriba ya he decidido resolver sus conflictos en la próxima historia, donde espero poder darles al fin un final feliz._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia y sobre esto espero que ya te sientas mejor y las cosas te estén resultando más llevaderas. Bueno, el ataque de Shizuka a Yuki resultó en parte más una advertencia que otra cosa, pero de todos modos reconozco que algunas cosas del capítulo anterior resultaron un poco tensas. Y sobre Zero, ¿quién puede dudar lo adorable que es a pesar de que no lo demuestre con palabras? Nuevamente gracias por pasarte por aquí todas las semanas para leer y dejar algún mensajito. Anima mucho._


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquellos que traicionan:**

Yuki sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento a causa del dolor. Estaba completamente agotada, pero había sido incapaz de descansar cuando Zero la instó a que durmiera un poco. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, así que cinco largas y angustiosas horas habían transcurrido desde que el padre de Yori les comunicó su desaparición, y aún no sabían nada.

Permanecía acurrucada de costado en el sofá del salón, cubierta con una manta que su padre le había echado por encima pero aun así notaba el frío que parecía brotarle desde dentro. Observó como Zero e Ichiru hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas. Estaban enfrascados en su conversación pero no podía comprender lo que decían ya que solo oía un leve murmullo. Los dos parecían terriblemente preocupados.

¿Qué habría pasado con Yori? ¿Estaría aún con vida o habría muerto como muchos suponían? Ella no lo creía. No podía perder las esperanzas, porque si lo hacía, terminaría desmoronándose por completo.

Finalmente Zero se separó del lado de su hermano para ir a reunirse con ella mientras Ichiru salía de la habitación. Se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

—Tienes que descansar un poco —le dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación por ella—. Si te agotas hasta la extenuación, no le serás de ayuda a Sayori cuando la encuentren.

—¿Crees realmente que van a encontrarla, Zero?

—Sí, lo creo —le contestó él, pero ella percibió que su seguridad no era absoluta, por mucho que intentara transmitirle lo contrario—. Yuki, con Ichiru hemos estado pensando bastante en lo ocurrido y hemos supuesto que quizás esto tiene algo que ver con Shizuka Hiou y el último mensaje que me enviaron —Zero cogió su mano, helada a causa de los nervios, y la presionó contra su pálida mejilla—. No quiero que te asuste, ¿vale? Pero, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te dije esa noche?

Ella dudó un momento y asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

—Que enviaron un par de amenazas a tu móvil. Decían que te iban a hacer daño pero antes matarían a dos… —Yuki se cubrió la boca con la mano que tenía libre y lo miró horrorizada. Cuando pudo hablar, lo hiso con apenas un hilo de voz—. Piensas que Shizuka la tiene y que Yori está muerta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó notando como se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Es una posibilidad —reconoció Zero al cabo de unos segundos—. Nunca creí que pudiera ser Sayori, te lo prometo. Jamás se pasó por mi cabeza aquella probabilidad —le dijo con la voz cargada de arrepentimiento—. Si hubiese tenido, aunque fuera un mínimo indicio de que era ella quien podía estar en peligro, la habría protegido. Me crees, ¿verdad, Yuki?

Claro que lo creía, se dijo ella mientras asentía lentamente y dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su mejilla. No quería que él se sintiera responsable de aquello porque no era en absoluto culpa suya, sino de la mujer que intentaba con insistencia hacerle daño. Si de Zero dependiera, los protegería a todos ellos sin pensar en su propia seguridad. Y Yuki deseaba desesperadamente que nunca tuviera que tomar esa decisión.

—No estés triste, Zero. Quiero pensar que Yori aún está bien y que luego todo esto será solo un mal recuerdo —se sentó en el sofá e hiso una mueca al notar como le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. Los días pasados habían sido muy agitados y obviamente estaba acusando los efectos—. ¿Se lo has dicho a Yagari?

—Ichiru ha ido a llamarlo por teléfono para pedirle que venga. No sé si nos creerá, pero es nuestra mejor opción.

Zero la hiso apartarse un poco y se recostó ligeramente en el sofá. Luego la atrajo hacia si de espaldas a él para que ella hiciera lo mismo y los cubrió a ambos con la manta mientras la abrazaba. Yuki podía sentir el latido fuerte y constante de su corazón en la espalda, su respiración rozándole suavemente la mejilla y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como si quisieran protegerla. Sostenerla. Pensar en ello terminó por reconfortarla y tranquilizarla un poco más.

—El problema con la desaparición de Sayori —prosiguió Zero—, es que al ser su padre un político y tener una buena posición económica existe también la posibilidad de un secuestro por extorción o para pedir un rescate. Va a ser muy difícil que presten atención a nuestras sospechas, porque Shizuka va a ser la última opción de una larga lista.

—Y entonces, ¿qué se puede hacer? Quizas si hablara con el padre de Yori…

Él negó con vehemencia.

—Vamos a tener que confiar en que Yagari pueda agilizar las cosas o buscarla por sus propios medios —Zero dejó escapar un cansado suspiro—. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es no saber cual va a ser su siguiente paso. Sayori nos pilló completamente desprevenidos, pero en el mensaje dejaba claro que mataría a alguien más antes de venir por mí, ¿pero a quien? No puede saber que Ichiru está con nosotros, así que queda completamente descartado. Estás tú, claro. Serías la primera opción y la más fácil ya que eres la más indefensa, ¡maldición, Yuki, lo decía de forma objetiva! ¡No era necesario que me golpearas! —se quejó él y posó una mano sobre sus adoloridas costillas.

—¡Me niego a volver a estar indefensa! —le dijo ella con convicción y se giró un poco para poder mirarlo—. No voy a ponerte nunca más en esa situación, Zero. Nunca más, te lo prometo.

—¿De que situación hablas, Yuki? —le preguntó él, no muy convencido. Seguramente pensando que el cansancio y el estrés la estaban volviendo un poco loca.

—En la que tienes que preocuparte siempre por mí. Si llega a ser necesario, me gustaría saber que yo también sería capaz de protegerte a ti —se lo quedó mirando. Observando sin perder detalle la transformación en su rostro al oír sus palabras. Un cambio de la resignación, al asombro hasta llegar a una emoción indescifrable pero absolutamente intensa.

Zero sujetó su cabeza con una mano y la hiso volver a girarse para que no pudiera mirarlo. Apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente agotado.

—Eres una idiota, Yuki —le dijo él, sin embargo la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sonrió.

—Lo más probable —reconoció—. Pero soy _tu_ idiota.

—Lo sé. Y no sabes cuanto me alegra de que sea así.

Luego de aquello, se quedaron los dos en silencio dejando que los minutos se arrastraran lentamente. En algún momento, Yuki notó como la respiración de Zero se ralentizaba y se hacía más acompasada, advirtiéndole que se había quedado por fin dormido, así que ella también cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada y concentrándose solo en ese instante. En ellos y en lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que igualmente cayó dormida.

* * *

—¡Maldita bruja!

Kaname miró furioso a su alrededor. El desastre causado por Shizuka Hiou en su despacho resultaba considerable. La iba a matar por aquello. Cuando la encontrara, claro, porque ella había desaparecido.

Eran apenas las tres de la madrugada y acababa de llegar a casa después de resolver un asunto importante y se encontraba con eso. Había documentos rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, un sinfín de libros estaban desperdigados por todas partes dejando las estanterías desnudas y los cajones de su escritorio los había vaciado a conciencia, la muy maldita.

Lo había apuñalado por la espalda. Y él no vio venir el golpe. No lo había esperado porque creía tenerla controlada. Que idiota había sido.

—Tienes que intentar calmarte porque así no resolverás nada —le aconsejó Ichijo, mucho más tranquilo que él—. ¿Crees que realmente se ha marchado?

—Estoy seguro —apartó de un manotazo los papeles rotos y manchados de tinta que cubrían su escritorio y se sentó. Miró a su amigo furioso—. Hay que encontrarla ahora mismo.

—Concuerdo contigo, el problema radica en donde buscar.

—Donde su hermana no. Es demasiado lista para arriesgarse a volver allí después de lo ocurrido —le dijo Kaname después de pensarlo un momento—. No comprendo que ha desencadenado esto, Ichijo. Teníamos un trato y ella parecía conforme. ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que deseaba?

Takuma comenzó a recoger libros para acomodarlos meticulosamente en pilas ordenadas. Kaname lo observó hacer sin decirle nada, pues sabía que si lo enfadaba no conseguiría que su amigo lo ayudara por más que se lo exigiera.

—Porque Shizuka también sabía que no ibas a mantener tu palabra. Es una sobreviviente nata, así que era lógico que terminara sospechando de ti —le dijo Ichijo sin mirarle—. Kaname, no creo que podamos encontrarla a menos que ella así lo desee. Es muy escurridiza y no va a caer en el mismo truco que la vez anterior.

—Entonces, ¿qué me sugieres que haga? —le preguntó con voz peligrosamente serena—. ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados hasta que decida venir a matarme? ¿Espero resignado a que me rebane el cuello como a sus otras víctimas? Dime, Ichijo, ¿cuál es tu consejo esta vez?

—Que dejes de provocarte situaciones que te hacen cada vez más daño —le dijo su amigo y se lo quedó mirando muy serio—. Olvídate de Zero Kiryu y de Yuki. Deja que sigan su vida y tú continua con la tuya de una vez.

Takuma no mostraba ni la más mínima pizca de miedo o arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho. Si hubiese sido otro quien lo desafiara de aquella manera, Kaname seguramente habría perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba en aquel momento, pero sabía que su amigo, a pensar de todo, estaba intentando mirar la situación de forma objetiva y quería que hiciera las cosas bien. Lo que era una verdadera idiotez, porque ya había dado un paso más en la dirección equivocada, ¿verdad?

Su provocación a Kiryu el día anterior podía costarle muy cara si no tenía desde ahora un cuidado extremo con lo que hiciera. Había sido divertido, sí. Incluso se sintió profundamente satisfecho al ver la rabia, el despreció y la desesperación que se habían apoderado de aquel idiota, pero después todo quedó nuevamente en nada. Aquella sensación de vacio emocional que lo embargaba cada vez más a menudo.

Por otro lado, si Rido se llegaba a enterar de lo ocurrido seguramente se pondría furioso con él, y se lo merecería. ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces? ¿Por qué ponerse deliberadamente en una posición tan difícil? Quizas, se dijo, era que ya estaba cansado de todo aquel maldito tira y afloja lleno de hechos maquiavélicos que cada vez lo volvían más inhumano.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos verdes de Takuma clavados en él. Lógicamente esperaba una respuesta a su consejo.

—No voy a renunciar a recuperar a Yuki, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Y sobre Kiryu… las cosas ya han ido demasiado lejos entre nosotros como para intentar refrenarlas. Aunque lo quisiera, él no me lo permitiría.

—Entonces estás perdido —le dijo su amigo sin compasión—. Shizuka Hiou quiere tu cabeza, literalmente. Zero Kiryu seguirá dándote problemas por su relación con Yuki ya que él tampoco va a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente y cualquier día de estos, Rido hará acto de presencia y te aseguró que _ese_ sí será un problema —Ichijo se sentó frente a él e intentó refrenar un poco su genio—. Lo siento, no planeaba sermonearte ni causarte más inconvenientes de los que ya tienes, pero estoy preocupado por ti, Kaname. No sé que más puedo hacer para ayudarte.

—Con que sigas aquí de momento me basta, Takuma. Gracias —sonrió con un gesto resignado y miró nuevamente el desastre que reinaba a su alrededor—. Lo importante ahora es intentar que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido aquí porque no puede ser descubierto que Shizuka estuvo escondida en esta casa. Y hay que encontrarla lo antes posible. Eso es de absoluta prioridad.

—Comprendo. Si quieres, pediré a alguien de confianza que ponga un poco de orden en este sitio y luego me encargaré del asunto de Shizuka —le dijo el joven con seguridad, pero de todos modos cierta incertidumbre de apreciaba en sus ojos—. No tengas muchas esperanzas puestas en encontrarla, ¿quieres?

—Has lo que puedas, Ichijo —respondió resignado y observó con desgana como su amigo salía del despacho.

Estaba cansado y comenzaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza, aun así, intentó concentrarse en separar los documentos de su escritorio. Algunos podrían salvarse, pero la mayoría ya no servían para nada, pensó con rabia renovada contra Shizuka.

Mientras trabajaba con rapidez, pensó en los posibles lugares donde ella podría encontrarse. La casa de su hermana estaba completamente descartada y no tenía más familiares vivos, así que no podría pedir refugio aunque lo quisiera. Lo más lógico era que hubiese salido de la cuidad para buscar un sitio seguro donde esconderse, pero, ¿hacia donde? Shizuka era una mujer imprevisible y muy lista. Había permanecido escondida durante once años sin que nadie supiera algo de ella, y solamente fue cuando regresó a la ciudad para terminar de resolver sus asuntos con Zero Kiryu cuando cometió un error que la puso en evidencia.

Kiryu…

Kaname no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Era obvio que Shizuka no abandonaría la ciudad hasta conseguir resolver el problema por el que había regresado. Seguramente estaría escondida hasta poder matar a Zero Kiryu de una vez por todas antes de volver a desaparecer.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntó. Podía pedirle a Takuma que vigilara a Kiryu de cerca hasta que Shizuka hiciera su aparición y la pudieran atrapar nuevamente o podía dejarla en paz y permitirle seguir adelante con su plan. Quizas, no haría sufrir a aquel maldito chico como él hubiera deseado, pero si se lo quitaba de encima para siempre, ya estaría más que satisfecho.

Sí, se dijo Kaname, no le diría nada de eso a Ichijo y la dejaría seguir con su plan y luego él mismo se encargaría de ponerle fin a la vida de aquella condenada mujer. Shizuka seguiría siendo un problema hasta que estuviera muerta.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con su decisión, terminó de ordenar la pila de papeles que tenía a su lado, sin embargo al guardar en el cajón del escritorio los que aún servían, notó como se le contraía el pecho por el miedo y la bilis le subía peligrosamente a la garganta. No podía haberlos encontrado… ¡Era imposible!

Buscó frentico la llave que guardaba con celo y abrió el cajón con mano temblorosa. Al verlo vació, la rabia y el miedo pudieron finalmente con él.

Descargó un puñetazo brutal sobre el escritorio haciendo caso omiso al dolor que aquello le había provocado. ¿Qué importaba el malestar del momento cuando su futuro pendía de un hilo por culpa de aquella maldita mujer?

Shizuka Hiou tenía en sus manos pruebas que podían poner el poder y el prestigió de su familia en peligro. Años de trabajo tirados a la basura en un solo segundo. Dios, si Rido se enteraba…

Estaba furioso y preocupado, pero sobre todo se sentía intrigado porque no podía comprender que pretendía hacer Shizuka Hiou con la información que había obtenido. Por más que lo intentara y por muy inteligente que él fuera, no podía descifrar su mente y eso la convertía en su adversaria más peligrosa.

Solo esperaba no tener que lamentarlo. Tenía que ser más rápido que ella y eliminarla de una vez por todas de la partida.

* * *

Zero se despertó de inmediato cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia. Había dormido casi dos horas a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo en un comienzo, pero sabía que ese era el único modo de conseguir que Yuki también lo hiciera y si las cosas se ponían tan complicadas como presentía, ella iba a necesitar mucho aquel breve descanso.

—¿Zero? —le preguntó Yuki con voz enronquecida por el sueño cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, seguido de pasos apresurados y algunos murmullos amortiguados. Ella se removió un poco y lo miró somnolienta—. ¿Qué hora…?

—Shh… Tranquila. Intenta descansar un poco más —trató de salir del sofá sin incomodarla mucho y luego se inclinó para besarla en la frente—. Iré a ver quien es y…

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Ya no soy un niño para que me trates así!

Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia la entrada del salón donde Yagari acababa de aparecer, muy enfadado, sujetando sin mucha delicadeza del brazo a Kaito que parecía igual de furioso. Ichiru los seguía un poco apartado y los miraba con evidente curiosidad y recelo.

—¡Entonces compórtate como el adulto que eres, maldición! —le espetó Yagari a Kaito y lo empujó para que se sentara en una de las butacas. Luego se giró a mirarlo a él, con la misma expresión de fastidio. Zero se puso alerta de inmediato—. He venido lo más pronto posible, chico, así que espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kaien?

—Intentando averiguar como va la investigación, pero no ha tenido mucha suerte —le dijo al hombre. Miró a su amigo que lucía terriblemente abatido—. Kaito, sé que para ti todo esto debe ser duro, pero por favor no compliques más las cosas, ¿quieres?

—¿Y se supone que voy a ser de gran ayuda encerrado aquí? —le preguntó mordaz—. Debería estar allí fuera…

—Aún te estás recuperando de un accidente y sigues sumamente débil. Haciendo las cosas a tu modo solo conseguirás causarnos una preocupación mayor de la que ya tenemos porque además tendremos que estar pendientes de ti —le dijo Yagari sin un asomo de amabilidad en sus palabras—. Así que deja de comportarte como un mocoso egoísta.

Zero vio como Kaito apretaba los puños, lleno de rabia, y temió por aquello que podría avecinarse. Por lo general, su amigo y Yagari mantenían una relación bastante buena y se entendían sin problemas, pero en las pocas ocasiones que discutían era algo terrible. Y si no hacía algo para evitarlo, aquello terminaría siendo un mal entendido de los grandes, sobre todo porque Kaito no se encontraba en su mejor momento ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por Yori y era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Yuki, que se había puesto de pie para estar a su lado, le enterró las uñas en el brazo con fuerza, seguramente porque también se había percatado de la complicada situación que se avecinaba. Al mirar a su hermano, este lo urgió con la mirada a que interfiriera e hiciera algo. ¡Maldición, lo que le faltaba!

—Yagari, necesito hablar un momento contigo —le dijo al amigo de su padre mientras se apartaba del lado de Yuki y dirigía hacia él—. En privado si es posible.

No le dio tiempo a responder y se encaminó a la cocina. Se sentó a la mesa y esperó paciente hasta que Yagari llegó e hiso lo mismo. Parecía cansado y frustrado, como si todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas estuviera menguando poco a poco sus fuerzas. Daba un poco de miedo ver a un hombre tan fuerte sobrepasado de esa manera, pensó con turbación.

—Tu hermano me ha dicho que creen que esa maldita mujer está metida detrás de la desaparición de Sayori, ¿es así? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Zero asintió—. Odio reconocerlo, pero pienso lo mismo. La chica era un objetivo fácil y del que nadie estaría pendiente, pero que causaría inevitablemente un gran revuelo. Su padre no nos prestará atención, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. Conoces a la gente adecuada. Quizas hasta puedas convencerlos de que la idea no es tan descabellada —Zero se mesó con una mano el cabello sintiendo como la angustia y la desesperación también comenzaban a hacer efecto en él—. Si existe una mínima posibilidad de que Sayori siga con vida…

—Intenta no depositar todas tus esperanzas en esa posibilidad, Zero. Puede que podamos hallarla con vida, pero si realmente la tiene Shizuka Hiou… —movió la cabeza con gesto de pesar—. De cualquier modo, prepara a tu novia para lo peor.

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho expresamente con palabras, el mensaje para Zero estaba claro. Shizuka era una asesina a sangre fría y era improbable que siguiera manteniendo a Yori con vida. Sus padres y ahora Sayori… de repente el peso de la vida de todos ellos parecía significarle una carga muy pesada que amenazaba con hundirlo más y más en la desesperación si no hacía algo por solucionar aquello. Y pronto.

—Lo sé. Pero por lo menos, ¿lo vas a intentar?

Yagari encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada mientras lo miraba pensativo. Zero había pasado por aquella situación incontables veces a lo largo de los últimos años y nunca resultaba ser una experiencia agradable, porque siempre sentía como si aquel hombre pudiera leer en su cabeza y saber con exactitud las cosas que intentaba guardarse para si mismo.

—Lo haré —le dijo finalmente y Zero notó como algo se aligeraba dentro de él al saber que aceptaría ayudarlos, sin embargo, Yagari lo seguía observando inquisitivo—. Ahora, chico, vas a decirme que es lo que no me estás contando. Sin mentiras.

¿Qué podía decirle realmente? Zero no estaba muy seguro de que debía revelar y que no sobre sus últimos descubrimientos. Que la familia Kuran estaba involucrada en la muerte de sus padres solo lo sabían él y su hermano. Lo ocurrido con Kaname esa tarde no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ichiru a pesar de lo mucho que este había insistido. Lo más probable fuera que Yagari aún estuviera intentando descubrir que significaban los números de la misteriosa nota de su padre y si le ocultaba esa información por más tiempo se pondría furioso cuando lo supiera, así que tendría que dársela, pero no podía inculpar abiertamente a Kaname Kuran todavía. Necesitaba encontrar algo más…

—Deja de pensar, chico. Desde aquí puedo ver como funcionan a toda marcha los engranajes de tu cerebro. Así que solo habla.

—Con Ichiru descubrimos lo que decía la nota que dejó nuestro padre —le dijo a toda prisa.

—¿Y eso lo has descubierto hace…? —lo instó a hablar Yagari sin disimular para nada su asombro y parte de su enfado por aquella deliberada omisión.

—Hace un par de días —reconoció Zero, sintiéndose un poco culpable—. Te lo iba a contar, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Idiota —Yagari lo señaló con el cigarrillo—. Dame un buen motivo para no golpearte por no haberme dicho todo esto en cuanto lo averiguaste.

—La familia Kuran está involucrada en el asesinato de mis padres.

Soltó aquello de golpe esperando la reacción que sus palabras tendrían en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él y había sido por años el mejor amigo de su padre. Yagari pasó de la estupefacción a la incredulidad. El enfado, el dolor y la inseguridad también fueron emociones evidentes, pero finalmente y como siempre, terminó por ganar su sentido común.

—No puede ser cierto —Touga apagó el cigarrillo y se puso de pie para comenzar a pasearse nervioso por la cocina. Apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla y lo miró nuevamente—. ¿Qué demonios podía tener esa familia en contra de la tuya? Zero, no seas idiota, seguramente…

—Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo. Me da igual. Lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto y él motivo que tuvieron para matar a mis padres tendrás que averiguarlo tú si aún quieres hacerlo —le dijo en un claro desafío. Se sentía furioso por su incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía pensar Yagari que mentiría con algo así?—. Te estoy contando la verdad y si quieres encontrar a Sayori viva no deberías negarte a nada. Tú mismo lo dices siempre, ¿no?

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante un par de minutos, pero luego Yagari cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a mirarlo parecía mucho más tranquilo. A Zero le hubiera gustado poder recuperar la compostura en ese instante del mismo modo que lo había hecho él, pero sus emociones estaban tan a flor de piel que le resultaba imposible aislarse lo suficiente de todo como para poder mantenerse centrado.

—No creas que te has librado de explicarme todo esto en detalle cuando haya regresado, chico. Pero tienes razón y ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que ya me marcho.

Zero lo acompañó hasta la puerta sintiendo como un peso opresivo el silencio que parecía haberse apoderado de la casa. Quizas, pensó, porque no era una atmosfera natural, si no que era el resultado de la angustia y el miedo que los embargaban a todos ellos.

Justo en ese instante, Ichiru salió del salón y los miró preocupado.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó a Yagari.

—Sí, veré que puedo hacer de momento. Los mantendré informados —prometió. Señaló a Ichiru con un dedo—. No permitas que el idiota de tu hermano salga solo a ninguna parte. Pase lo que pase. Si realmente Shizuka Hiou está detrás de todo esto, el objetivo final va a ser él.

Zero se sintió completamente indignado al oír aquello. No era un completo imbécil como para ponerse en riesgo deliberadamente y además sabía como defenderse. Fue a protestar y dejar clara su opinión al respecto, pero Ichiru le paso un brazo alrededor del cuello desde atrás ahogándolo un poco y le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Sin problemas. Yo me encargo de él —le dijo a Yagari con una sonrisa—. Pero tengo una duda, ¿qué hacemos con el chico que vino contigo? Parece un poco… crispado.

Yagari suspiró.

—Zero, no dejes que ese idiota de Kaito salga de aquí. No está pensando con claridad y en su condición… —movió la cabeza negativamente—. Si es necesario golpéalo y amárralo a una cama. En este instante es un peligro hasta para el mismo. Bueno, ya me marcho. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Zero esperó a que Yagari saliera de la casa y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas a su hermano. Este lo soltó y lo miró enfadado.

—¡Eso ha dolido! ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, Zero? —lo recriminó Ichiru—. Solo intentaba ayudarte. No quería que le dijeras a Yagari algo que terminara por enojarlo aún más. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no tengo razón, porque estaba claro que lo ibas a hacer. Esa impulsividad tuya no hace más que meterte en problemas.

—Mira quien fue a hablar. Porque tú no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo de…

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al oír el inconfundible sonido de algo se estrellaba contra una muralla del salón, al parecer, y se hacía añicos. Luego de eso, los gritos de Yuki y Kaito se hicieron más y más audibles.

Aquello era una maldición, pensó Zero mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a ver que ocurría. ¿Es que no iban a terminar jamás los problemas aquella noche?

* * *

Shizuka miró satisfecha el escenario que había preparado meticulosamente y sonrió. No había contado con mucho tiempo, claro, ya que la aparición de Ichiru había adelantado ostensiblemente sus planes, pero le agradaba ese cambio. Sí, siempre había sido buena adaptándose a todo tipo de situaciones.

¿Se habría percatado Kaname de su fuga? Esperaba que sí, y que aquella incertidumbre lo estuviera volviendo loco. Su inesperada salida de aquella tarde después de su encuentro con Zero Kiryu le había venido muy bien a ella. Sin vigilancia constante, había podido fisgonear en su despecho sin levantar sospechas y luego emprender su marcha sin mayores inconvenientes para dar comienzo al fin a su tan esperado plan.

Miró pensativamente los documentos que tenía en las manos pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas comparadas a años atrás. Si en ese tiempo hubiera podido contar con algo así, que le garantizara su libertad, lo habría aprovechado sin dudas. Aquello que le había robado a Kaname era una manera perfecta de presionarlo y ganarse su colaboración incondicional. Si así lo deseara, podría intentar comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos ellos y quizás hasta podría convencer a Ichiru de que se marchara con ella dejando atrás toda esa pesadilla… Que tonta era, se dijo con un suspiro, pero a nadie le hacía mal soñar un poco, aunque supiera que aquellos sueños jamás podrían cumplirse. Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás en aquel momento. Solo tenía que decidirse.

Puso los documentos en un sobre y agregó algunas cuantas cosas más, incluida la carta que había escrito la tarde anterior. No quería ni podía ponerse sentimental en aquel momento ya que debía permanecer alerta, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al saber que las cosas terminarían por fin solo en unas cuentas horas más. Cada minuto que transcurría parecía pesarle más y más en el cuerpo, convirtiéndose en algo casi físico. Sí, cada minuto era como un año completo en su lenta agonía.

Oyó el sonido de un golpe sordo de algo que caía y luego se arrastraba con esfuerzo. Suspiró con cansancio al ver a la chica que había secuestrado la tarde pasada tendida en el suelo. Sayori Wakaba, la hija de un político y la mejor amiga de Yuki Cross, la novia de Zero. Su primera víctima de aquella macabra obra que estaba comenzando a montar. Pero no la última, claro.

Se acercó hasta ella con cuidado y sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a dejarla apoyada junto a la pared donde estaba inicialmente. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, con la que seguramente pretendía trasmitirle todo su resentimiento. Que lastima que estuviera amordazada y no pudiera hablar, pensó Shizuka. Estaba convencida de que sería una charla interesante y tenía bastantes preguntas que hacerle sobre Zero y Yuki Cross. Incluso quizás aquella pequeña tonta podía estar al tanto de lo de Ichiru.

—No hagas esfuerzos inútiles, querida —le aconsejó Shizuka con paciencia y le sonrió—. Recuerda que puede abrirse el corte del brazo y seguramente no querrás morir desangrada en este momento, ¿verdad? Me ha costado un poco curarte y no tengo además los implementos necesarios aquí para volver a hacerlo. Compórtate como una buena niña, ¿quieres? Todo terminará muy pronto. Te lo prometo.

Sayori se quedó tranquila, aunque no contenta. Shizuka sonrió al notar como el miedo que aquella niña sentía de ella se volvía tan intenso que casi podía olerse. No podía volver a sedarla todavía porque necesitaba que cooperara con un poco más en su juego, pero después le daría a la pobre chica el dulce consuelo de la inconsciencia. Era mejor así, se dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus preparativos.

Secuestrar a esa chica resultó ser un movimiento arriesgado, no le cabía la menor duda de eso, pero todo salió incluso mejor de lo que tenía planeado en un comienzo. La muy tonta había ido sola a ver a Kaito Takamiya, bajando la guardia completamente y dándole la oportunidad de atacar. Shizuka solo se había limitado a seguirla un par de horas esperando encontrar un momento adecuado para asaltarla, pero ni en sus mejores perspectivas creyó que pudiera ser tan fácil. Nadie esperaba que su primera víctima fuera aquella muchachita, pero para destruir una cadena, siempre era necesario encontrar el eslabón más débil y deshacerse de él. Lo demás, venía por si solo.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, miró el reloj preguntándose de cuentas horas más dispondría. Habían transcurrido poco más de diez horas desde el secuestro y seguramente ya la estarían buscando. Kaname también debía haberse puesto en marcha tras su desaparición y el robo, pero no podía asegurar que Zero hubiera averiguado la conexión de Sayori Wakaba con sus amenazas. Era un joven inteligente, sí, pero en ocasiones la desesperación nublaba el juicio hasta del más listo. Por eso, tenía que llevar a cabo la siguiente ronda de su estratagema.

Sayori tembló ligeramente cuando la vio acercarse a su lado otra vez, pero no intentó huir de ella. Era valiente, algo que a Shizuka le gustaba en una mujer. Era la única manera de que sobrevivieran en la vida sin dejarse manipular por los hombres. Una lastima que el corazón siempre terminara siendo la perdición de su género. Lo había sido en su caso y también en el de aquella niña.

—Bien. Voy a quitarte la mordaza un momento, pero si gritas, no tendré más opción que cortarte el cuello. ¿Entendido? —Sayori asintió obedientemente—. Además, aquí no te servirá de mucho, créeme. Yo también lo intenté en una ocasión, pero este sitio está completamente aislado. Solo somos nostras dos. De momento, claro.

Una vez le quitó la mordaza, Sayori hiso un gesto de evidente dolor y Shizuka se compadeció un poco de ella. Aquella muchacha no tenía culpa de nada, pero ella tampoco podía permitirse dudar en ese preciso instante. Le acercó una botella de agua a los labios para que bebiera pero la joven la miró recelosa.

—Solo es agua, querida. Tienes que estar sedienta. Vamos, bebe. No hay trucos —la instó y asintió satisfecha cuando Sayori tomó unos cuantos tragos—. Una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender para sobrevivir, es a aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se te presenten, ¿sabes? Y a desconfiar del resto del mundo. La ingenuidad es muy peligrosa y se paga muy caro.

—Eso parece una vida muy triste —le dijo la muchacha con la voz enronquecida y cansada por el efecto del sedante.

—Lo es, pero en mi caso es casi la única vida que he conocido durante estos últimos años —le sonrió con cierta tristeza y volvió a acercarle la botella de agua a los labios—. Pero eso va a terminar pronto.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer daño a Zero? —le preguntó Sayori después de beber. Estaba indignada—. Él ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, pero llevaba una vida relativamente normal. Pero ahora lo has complicado todo nuevamente. Incluso has lastimado a Yuki. Estuviste a punto de matarnos a Kaito y a mí en el accidente de coche.

Aquella información si la había sorprendido, se dijo Shizuka mientras miraba a Sayori esperando encontrar alguna muestra de que mentía. Pero parecía tan segura en sus acusaciones que era evidente que aquello no era algo dicho al azar. Ella estaba al tanto del accidente, claro, incluso lo pensaba aprovechar a su favor, pero el que hubiera sido provocado… Kaname Kuran realmente era un maldito bastardo.

—Lamento desbaratar tus ilusiones sobre mi maldad, pero yo no intenté matarte ni a ti ni a Takamiya. Si te hubiera querido muerta, ya lo estarías, créeme. Mis métodos son mucho más limpios y efectivos que un accidente de coche. Eso si es una brutalidad. Tendrás que pensar en algún otro sospechoso, querida. Quizas alguien a quien conozcas y que esté mucho más cerca de lo que crees.

Sayori abrió sus ojos castaños desmesuradamente, sorprendida. Shizuka podía ver como miles de preguntas pugnaban por salir de sus labios pero no sabían como ser planteadas. Si hubieran tenido más tiempo, quizás se hubiera arriesgado a responder unas cuentas pero en ese momento ya estaban funcionando a contrarreloj.

—Si en verdad tú no fuiste la responsable, ¿entonces quien…?

—Lo siento querida, pero se nos ha agotado el tiempo para charlar —sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y sonrió a Sayori al enseñárselo—. Ahora, necesito que me hagas un pequeñísimo favor.

—Me niego —le dijo la chica con valiente obstinación.

—Ah… querida, no tienes la menor posibilidad de elegir —Shizuka acarició su mejilla con suavidad, logrando que ella la mirara nuevamente con desprecio—. O quizás sí, porque de ti dependerá el como consiga traer aquí a un chico que, estoy segura quieres muchísimo y debe estar loco de preocupación por ti. ¿Quieres volver a verlo vivo o prefieres que lo mate directamente?

No hubo necesidad de entrar en más detalles, porque la joven entendió perfectamente a que se refería y asintió.

Las decisiones de las personas eran tan obvias, se dijo Shizuka mientras Sayori repetía obediente lo que tenía que decir y las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas, adelantándose a la traición. Sí, amar a alguien era un sentimiento maravilloso pero también podía convertirse en uno terriblemente dañino y tan peligroso como un arma si caía en las manos equivocadas.

Ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

* * *

Yuki sabía que tirar cosas cuando perdía la paciencia no ayudaba en nada a solucionar los problemas, como lo confirmaba en aquel momento después de haberle lanzado un vaso con agua a la cabeza a Kaito que la miraba mojado y furioso. Lo positivo era comprobar que, después del accidente, sus reflejos seguían estando bien, porque él había esquivado lo peor del golpe sin muchos problemas.

—¡Siempre se lo he dicho a Kiryu! ¡Tú estás demente! —le dijo el chico mientras se secaba con la manga de la camisa la cara y sus ojos la fulminaban.

—¡Quizas, pero por lo menos no estoy complicando más las cosas! —le gritó ella—. ¡Llenarte de culpa no sirve de nada!

—¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú de lo que siento o no en este momento?! No trates de meterte en mi cabeza, Yuki. Zero puede permitir que te entrometas en su vida como te plazca, pero yo no.

—Kaito, ya es suficiente. Yuki, lo de recién ha sido un poquito… desproporcionado, ¿no crees?

Miró a Zero que acababa de entrar seguido de Ichiru al salón y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta. Era estúpido y lo sabía, porque la situación en la que todos ellos se encontraban era terriblemente mala, pero tenerlo a su lado, aunque estuviera un poco molesto la hacia sentirse más segura.

La verdad era que Yuki ni siquiera sabía como había comenzado su discusión con Kaito. El amigo de Zero y ella nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, cierto, pero se toleraban dentro de lo razonable. El hecho de que hubiera dejado a Yori y esta hubiera sufrido tanto por su culpa tampoco había ayudado a solucionar los problemas entre los dos, y quizás por eso, al verlo tan preocupado por su amiga no pudo evitar enfadarse. Si tanto la quería, ¿por qué la había dejado? Si se sentía tan culpable por no protegerla, entonces, ¿por qué le había causado un dolor tan grande? Para Yuki, Kaito Takamiya no tenía redención ni derecho a sentirse mal por Yori.

—Tu novia es la que se ha puesto a lanzar cosas, Kiryu, así que no intentes echarme la culpa a mí. Contrólala.

—¡Muérete, Kaito! —le espetó ella—. ¡Yo no soy la mascota de Zero para que me de órdenes!

—No quiero meterme en asuntos que tal vez no sean de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿no podríamos calmar los ánimos un poco? —sugirió Ichiru con tranquilidad—. Sé que todos estamos preocupados, pero…

—¡Tú, cállate! —le dijo Kaito a Ichiru con voz cargada de rabia—. Si Shizuka Hiou está detrás de todo esto, entonces para mí, tú eres tan culpable como ella. ¿Quién me asegura que no están confabulados y lo que le ha ocurrido a Yori es gracias a ti? Vives aquí, sabes prácticamente todo lo que hacemos. Seguramente eres una fuente de información perfecta.

Yuki vio la expresión de pasmo e incredulidad en el rostro de Ichiru. El chico abrió la boca un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo para defenderse, sin embargo terminó por quedarse callado. Estaba terriblemente dolido, algo de lo que su hermano también se percató haciéndolo perder de inmediato la paciencia.

—¡Basta, Kaito! —le exigió Zero a su amigo. Y en aquella ocasión no había ni asomo de culpa o remordimientos en sus palabras—. Esta vez te has pasado de la raya. Recuerda que es mi hermano.

—¡Y yo soy tu amigo, maldita sea! —le espetó a Zero mientras se aceraba hasta él para quedar cara a cara y enfrentarlo—. ¿Qué sabes de este tipo aparte de lo que te haya contado? ¡No lo has visto en once años, Kiryu! ¡No sabes nada de él aparte de tus estúpidos recuerdos! —Kaito le sonrió con ironía—. Estas viendo lo que deseas ver. Quieres recuperar a tu hermano y este idiota se está riendo de ti en tus narices.

Con rapidez, Yuki sujetó a Zero del brazo y lo hiso retroceder lo suficiente para que no se abalanzara sobre su amigo y lo golpeara. Él la miró con los ojos violeta cargados de rabia y frustración, sin embargo ante su suplica muda, Zero inspiró profundamente e intentó calmarse un poco. Yuki le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa notando como su propio temor se iba disipando.

—Comprendo que todo esto te haya superado, Kaito, pero si vuelves a decir algo así de mi hermano, no me importarán los años de amistad ni…

—Zero, no —lo interrumpió Ichiru con gesto suplicante. Luego, se volvió a ver a Kaito que entrecerró los ojos en una clara amenaza—. Lamento que tengas tan mala opinión de mí, sobre todo porque como has dicho, no me conoces. Sin embargo comprendo tu angustia, porque la mía es por partida doble. No solo me preocupa lo que Shizuka le pueda hacer a esa chica, sino que también tengo miedo por ella. No puedo evitarlo, pero sobre todo ten presente esto: no voy a traicionar a la única familia que me queda, porque quien era mi familia hace apenas unas semanas atrás, ya me traicionó a mí y te aseguro que es un sentimiento horrible —los miró a ella y a Zero con expresión triste, pero como siempre intentando mantener la compostura—. Voy a la cocina… Necesito… Prepararé té.

Yuki comprendió de inmediato que lo que Ichiru necesitaba era estar solo un momento para intentar recuperar el control sobre sus emociones. Incluso ella misma se sentía tentada de hacer lo mismo en aquel instante, pero dejar a solas a dos hombres tan temperamentales y enfadados no le parecía la mejor idea. ¿Por qué todo parecía estarse desmoronando en cosa de segundos? ¿Por qué aquello estaba resultando ser tan sumamente doloroso?

Intentando ser de ayuda, Yuki se volvió hacia el chico intentando no perder en esa ocasión la paciencia.

—Kaito, sé que te cuesta pensar de manera positiva en esta situación, pero confía en que Yori esté bien —le dijo a él que seguía observándola con tal intensidad que le recordaba a un animal enjaulado, salvaje y sumamente peligroso—. No creo que a Sayori le guste verte así.

—Tampoco creo que le guste que la hayan secuestrado pero que más da. ¡Maldita sea! —se pasó las manos por el cabello un par de veces desordenándoselo aún más y miró a Zero furioso y dolido—. Pensé que podría contar contigo en un momento así. Pero es obvio que me he equivocado.

—No te has equivocado, porque sigues siendo mi amigo —le dijo Zero con tono completamente carente de emoción—. Pero no voy a caer en tu juego de provocaciones para iniciar una pelea contigo.

—¿Así que piensas que solo quiero provocarte para poder liarme a golpes contigo, Kiryu? No seas estúpido.

Yuki ahogo un grito cuando vio que aquel chico daba con la mano un fuerte empujón a Zero en el hombro haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Kaito repitió aquello dos veces más, pero él sin embargo no intentó defenderse. A ella sí le hubiera gustado golpear a aquel idiota hasta que entrara en razón y tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo.

—No, Kaito —Zero aprisionó la mano de su amigo cuando iba a darle un nuevo golpe—. No voy a pelearme contigo en esta situación. Sigues débil después del accidente y sobre todo, estás demasiado nervioso por Sayori así que actúas sin pensar. Puedes seguir así toda la noche si quieres, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Kaito lo miró con rencor.

—¿Cómo puede ser que hayas cambiado tanto, Kiryu? —le preguntó con desprecio—. No sé si me gusta el tipo en el que te has convertido. Me largo de aquí —les dijo él mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta de calle.

—No puedes ir a ninguna parte. Son órdenes de Yagari —le dijo Zero y lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

En aquella ocasión, Kaito sí lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, pillándolo completamente desprevenido. Zero lo miró confundido.

—Yo no obedezco órdenes tuyas, Kiryu. Nuestra relación se acaba aquí.

Kaito descolgó su abrigo y salió dando un portazo. Yuki sujetó a Zero por la cintura para poder retenerlo y que no fuera tras él.

—Déjalo solo un momento —le pidió ella y apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda mientras lo abrazaba—. Necesita pensar y aquí lo estaba pasando mal. Cuanto se sienta mejor va a volver. No va a dejar de ser tu amigo solo por una discusión tonta.

—Yagari me pidió que lo vigilara, Yuki —suspiró largamente y se volvió en sus brazos para poder mirarla—. No es buena idea que esté solo, pero… ¿Por qué todo está resultando tan mal? ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?

A ella le hubiera gustado tener una respuesta ingeniosa. La solución mágica a todos los problemas que habían aparecido en su vida. Le hubiera encantado conocer el método para hacerlo feliz, pero era una chica común y corriente que apenas podía sacar adelante su propia vida. Pero lo quería, y eso debía de bastar por el momento.

—Por ahora, vamos a esperar que a Kaito se le baje un poco la sangre de la cabeza y regrese. También confiáremos en que papá o Yagari nos traigan buenas noticias —le dijo mientras lo conducía de regreso al salón y lo instaba a sentarse en el sofá. Le sangraba un poco el labio y estaba comenzando a inflamársele el sitio donde había recibido él puñetazo. Lo miró con reprobación—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Zero Kiryu? —le preguntó al tiempo que le enmarcaba el rostro entre sus manos—. Parece que estás decidido a que te cambien la cara a golpes. Me gustaría poder volver a verte algún día como eras antes, sin todos estos cortes y marcas. No creo que sea un deseo muy difícil de cumplir, ¿verdad?

—Lo intentare, pero no puedo prometértelo —le dijo él y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Yuki lo oyó reír suavemente y luego soltar una fuerte carcajada. Ella lo abrazó, apretándolo fuertemente contra ella y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza antes de comenzar a reírse también sin saber muy bien por qué.

Nada de aquella situación era divertido, pensó, sin embargo estaba segura de que era mucho mejor eso que ponerse a llorar, porque ganas no le faltaban. Quizas, Zero sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Kaito caminó rumbo a casa de Yagari sintiéndose como un completo cretino. No era que la rabia ni la impotencia que sentía hubieran disminuido ni un poco, pero por lo menos el frío aire nocturno le estaba ayudando a aclarar sus ideas. Miró la hora y soltó una maldición al ver que ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Sayori llevaba ya diez horas desaparecida, aproximadamente, ¿podrían encontrarla con vida? Su parte más racional le decía que tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa, pero sin poder evitarlo algo dentro de él se revelaba ante la idea de que estuviera muerta.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro notando su propio agotamiento. La tensión nerviosa y lo mucho que se había exigido las horas pasadas estaban terminando con las pocas fuerzas que había ido ganando aquellos días tras la larga recuperación. Sintió las puntadas de dolor en el costado y se recordó que, como el idiota que era, no se había tomado la medicación. Pero la casa no estaba tan lejos, podía soportar unos minutos más de caminata. O por lo menos confiaba en poder hacerlo.

En ocasiones como esa, pensaba que se había equivocado en todo lo relacionado con Sayori. Siempre supo que era una mala idea comenzar una relación con ella pero como tantas muchas otras cosas, le fue imposible evitarlo. Hasta que abrió los ojos a la realidad, claro. Estaba seguro de que si se hubiera mantenido lejos de Yori, nada de aquello estaría pasando. Si ella no hubiera ido a verlo quizás todavía se encontraría a salvo. Si él hubiera insistido en acompañarla al coche a pesar de sus protestas, tal vez pudiera haber notado algo extraño. Quizas… Tal vez… Quizas… ¡Dios, se sentía tan infinitamente culpable!

Se arrebujó en el abrigo para intentar evitar el aire gélido que parecía dispuesto a meterse por sus poros. Morir congelado no era una opción, por muy desdichado que se sintiera en ese instante. Lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro de que con solo llamar a Zero al móvil, el muy idiota iría a recogerlo sin importarle la discusión que habían tenido ni las cosas tan feas que le había dicho.

¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un tipo tan dañino? No tenía la menor idea, pero desde hacía un tiempo no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, como si tuviera algo defectuoso que no le permitía ser completamente feliz. Parecía como si algo dentro de él estuviera a punto de entrar en erupción… siempre. Y tras el secuestro de Yori simplemente no pudo contenerlo más. Lastimando a quienes quería sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras ni sus actos.

Observó las calles vacías, odiándose un poco más al saber que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo y ver que podían hacer para ayudar. Por lo general, con Zero pensaban bien cuando estaban juntos. Cada uno era un buen complemento del otro y él lo sabía, pero cuando aquella noche había visto a Ichiru, la rabia que sentía contra Shizuka Hiou se desbordó y se desquitó con él. Y como tantas otras veces en el pasado, solo consiguió despertar el fuerte instinto de protección que su amigo tenía y Zero terminó peleándose con él. Pero no cayendo en sus provocaciones, se recordó Kaito con una vana sonrisa.

No, Kiryu a pesar de todo había mantenido la cabeza en su sitio haciéndolo quedar a él como un idiota integral. Y se lo merecía.

Una vez llegó a casa de Yagari, fue inmediatamente a su habitación por la medicación y se tragó las pastillas en seco mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con un gemido de dolor y cerraba los ojos. Pensando en que debía hacer a continuación.

Cuando Yagari Touga descubriera que había desobedecido sus órdenes largándose de la casa de Kaien, sería hombre muerto, se dijo con pesar. Aquel hombre no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia, y aunque siempre terminaba perdonándolo con relativa facilidad, Kaito recordaba un buen número de discusiones y regaños por tonterías que había hecho en el pasado. Lo curioso era que hacía años que no cometía una estupidez tan grande.

Podía considerarse paranoia, pero esperar el próximo ataque de aquella mujer era hasta cierto punto acertado. Zero sería la presa final mientras tanto ella seguiría sembrando el terror hasta volverlos locos. Pero, ¿por qué Yori? Era amiga de Zero, sí, pero su relación más cercana era con Yuki. ¿Pensaría Shizuka utilizar a Sayori para conseguir a la otra chica? Eso sería una tontería, porque caer en una trampa así era absurdo. Sería un golpe que claramente estarían esperando.

Solo con sus conjeturas no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, se dijo al cabo de unos minutos Kaito. Lo más aconsejable sería que volvería a casa de Zero dispuesto a disculparse de rodillas y a pedirle ayuda. Si en algo tenía razón Yagari, era que se estaba comportando como un crío estúpido.

La siguiente media hora la dedicó a darse una ducha para despejarse un poco y a desayunar algo. No tenía mucho apetito, pero no podía descuidarse más. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Seguramente sería Zero.

—Sé que me comporté como un idiota, y lo lamento —le dijo a su interlocutor nada más contestar—. En este momento voy para allá. Dame unos cuantos minutos…

—¿Kaito? —le preguntó una voz temblorosa que consiguió que la sangre se le congelara en las venas y su corazón prácticamente se detuviera durante un momento. No podía ser…—. Kaito…

Oyó lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea con la respiración entrecortada y un dolor sordo que parecía haber anidado en su pecho. Todos sus pensamientos se entremezclaban para confundirlo todavía más, sin embargo ni siquiera dudó cuando tomó su decisión en ese momento.

Podía ser un error, lo más seguro, pero, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse en una situación así? Le había quitado su derecho a elección. Lo estaba obligando… ¡Maldición!

Se subió al coche a toda prisa y se encaminó a su destino. Rezando porque todo saliera bien. Suplicando por poder llegar a tiempo. Si Dios oía su plegaria, no volvería a pedir nada más el resto de su vida.

* * *

—Listo —le dijo Yuki al terminar de curarle por fin el corte del labio. Sonrió un poco y lo besó en la mejilla—. Ahora deberíamos ir a desayunar ya que tu hermano se ha esforzado tanto. ¿Te parece bien?

La verdad es que a Zero la idea de consumir cualquier alimento le revolvía el estomago y no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en un aprieto ni siquiera por complacer a Yuki. Además, Kaito llevaba más de una hora y media hora fuera y él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber que su amigo se encontraba bien.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Kaito.

Yuki lo miró preocupada.

—¿Y si esperamos a que llegue papá para que te acompañe? No creo que falte mucho para que regrese. Ya ha amanecido.

—Yuki tiene razón, Yagari me dijo que no te permitiera salir de aquí solo —Ichiru se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos—. Llámalo al móvil para saber si está bien y después decidimos que hacer.

Era la idea más sensata, Zero lo sabía, pero conociendo a su amigo también podía predecir con exactitud su reacción: hasta que no se le pasara el enfado, Kaito se negaría a contestarle las llamadas. Era mejor un enfrentamiento directo.

—No. Prefiero ir yo mismo —insistió y sujetó la mano de Yuki para que lo mirara—. Solo daré una vuelta en el coche e iré a su casa y a la de Yagari. Si no está allí y no puedo localizarlo en el móvil, volveré aquí, ¿te parece?

Ella negó vehementemente.

—Solo, no —le dijo con rotundidad. Luego sonrió como si hubiera descubierto la solución a todos los problemas—. Pero puedes ir con Ichiru. Si están juntos será más difícil que te pase algo malo.

—Olvídalo. No voy a dejarte sola en casa después de lo que ha ocurrido —le dijo él sin dejar que la mirada de enfado de ella lo amedrentara—. No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, Yuki. No es buena idea que te quedes aquí sin protección —intervino Ichiru—. ¿Y si vamos los tres juntos? —sugirió.

—Imposible —contestó Yuki desanimada—. Papá y Yagari llamaran a casa para avisar de cualquier cosa. Y si el padre de Yori tiene noticias importantes me prometió mantenerme informada… Alguien tiene que quedarse en casa.

Zero suspiró largamente.

—Voy a ir yo. Y no quiero protestas —les dijo a ambos—. Estaré solo media hora fuera, y luego regresaré a menos que cambie de planes por algún motivo importante pero les avisare. ¿Está bien?

Ichiru asintió pero Yuki no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar. Miró a su hermano significativamente y este comprendiendo el mensaje se volvió a la cocina para poder dejarlos a solas.

—Entonces yo quiero ir contigo —insistió Yuki—. No podré dejar de preocuparme hasta que regreses, Zero. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo que sea…

—Me ayudaras quedándote acá —le dijo él y posó un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando—. Si Kaito sigue enfadado y te dice algo desagradable, voy a terminar liándome a golpes con él y no creo que desees eso, ¿verdad? —Yuki negó—. Bien, entonces espera mi regreso.

—Estás siendo injusto —ella le echó los brazos al cuello—. Si te ocurre algo…

—Eh, no seas tonta. No voy a hacer nada realmente riesgoso. Además —Zero le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara—, ¿aún no comprendes que siempre voy a terminar regresando junto a ti?

Yuki seguía observándolo con sus ojos oscuros llenos de angustia, pero asintió resignada y acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Zero respondió a su beso y cuando ella se apartó para mirarlo, él volvió a besarla con suavidad en la frente.

—Tengo que irme.

—Media hora —le dijo Yuki dejándolo por fin ponerse de pie—. Si en ese tiempo no has regresado…

—Podrás comenzar a preocuparte y luego regañarme cuando regrese —se dirigió hacia la puerta y comenzó a ponerse el abrigo. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza con cariño—. Nos vemos en un rato. Desayuna, intenta dormir un poco. No hagas tonterías.

—Tú tampoco —le dijo Yuki mientras lo observaba desde la puerta. Cuando él ya estaba por subirse al coche, le gritó—. ¡Recuerda que prometiste que volverías!

Él le sonrió antes de poner el coche en marcha para ir en busca de Kaito.

Miró detenidamente por las calles por si veía a su amigo en algún sitio. Todavía estaba un poco oscuro pero pronto comenzaría a amanecer definitivamente. Había sido una noche muy larga, pensó Zero y se frotó los ojos para intentar despejarse un poco del letargo que estaba comenzando a embargarlo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Yagari nadie le abrió la puerta, pero descubrió que el coche de Kaito tampoco estaba allí, un indicio claro de que tenía que haberse marchado a otro sitio después de la discusión. Su primera opción fue su departamento, pero en cuanto llegó allí y entró, Zero comprendió que allí no había vivido nadie en un tiempo considerable. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios se había metido su amigo?

Miró la hora y molesto se dio cuenta de que eran las seis y media, lo que casi rozaba ya la media hora desde su marcha. Llamaría a Yuki y daría un rodeo para el regreso intentando ponerse en contacto con Kaito. Solo esperaba que este se dignara a responder a su llamada.

Había sacado el móvil del bolsillo cuando este comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver quien lo llamaba.

—¿Dónde te encuentras? Estoy en tu departamento pero es obvio que no te has pasado por aquí —le dijo a su amigo.

—Zero, presta atención —le dijo Kaito, sumamente nervioso—. Creo… creo que tengo una idea de donde puede encontrarse Yori. Necesito que vengas ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —Zero notó como el corazón le latió violentamente en el pecho ante aquella noticia—. Hay que avisar a Yagari y a Kaien. Al padre de Yori…

—¡No! —lo cortó Kaito de inmediato—. No se lo digas a nadie aún —lo oyó respirar profundamente antes de proseguir—. No tengo mucho tiempo y eres el único al que puedo contarle esto. Apunta la dirección que voy a darte. Ven lo más pronto posible y… no se lo digas a nadie.

A Zero aquello sí le pareció raro. Por lo general, era él quien intentaba mantener las cosas en secreto hasta que se sentía seguro de explicarlas mientras que Kaito lo urgía a contarlo todo de inmediato. Podía notar la tensión creciente en su amigo: su tono de voz, la manera de hablarle… Algo malo le ocurría.

—Hay que avisar a Yagari —volvió a insistir él—. Sabes que puede ayudarnos.

—Zero, no. Por favor —le dijo Kaito con tal desesperación que incluso él mismo podía sentir parte de su angustia.

—Dame la dirección. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda llegar.

Apuntó las indicaciones y cortó la llamada preguntándose que hacer. Ya había pasado la media hora prometida a Yuki por lo cual debería regresar pero tampoco podía dejar solo a Kaito, sobre todo si existía alguna oportunidad de ayudar a Sayori. Su amigo le había dicho que no llamara a nadie y sin embargo su instinto le decía que no le hiciera caso. Miró el móvil debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que había prometido. No podía pensar eternamente. Tenía que tomar su decisión ya.

Confiar en los demás era un acto de fe, le había dicho Yuki en una ocasión. Quizas ese era el momento de que él también se arriesgara a hacerlo.

Tomó su decisión.

Condujo cerca de media hora hasta llegar al lugar que su amigo le había indicado. Era una casa pequeña perdida en medio de la nada. Le había costado un poco encontrarla con la escasa luz del amanecer pero ya con la claridad mortecina de las primeras horas del día su camino había sido mucho más fácil.

Había llamado a Kaito un par de veces desde que habían hablado, pero su amigo tenía el móvil apagado. Otra mala señal, pero ya estaba allí y no podía hacer nada más.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente para serenarse. Palpó la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo del abrigo y por fin se decidió a bajar del coche y mirar detenidamente a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan… vacio. Tan yermo…

Apretó los dedos en torno a la empuñadura del arma y se dirigió hacia la casa, con la sangre y la adrenalina bombeándole furiosa en las venas haciendo que se sintiera expectante. A punto de estallar. No fue necesario llamar para que le abrieran la puerta ya que esta estaba levemente entornada. Una clara y muda invitación.

La primera estancia estaba levemente iluminada y con una ausencia casi total de mobiliario, lo que lo sorprendió y alertó de inmediato, pero lo peor de todo fue el contemplar los dos cuerpos desmadejados que estaban tirados, juntos, frente a él. Tuvo que contener un grito al comprender de quienes se trataba: eran Kaito y Sayori.

¿Muertos…?

No pudo dar ni dos pasos hacia ellos cuando una sombra cruzó la habitación con caminar ligero y se interpuso en su camino. Al mirarla a la cara, sintió como el aire se le congelaba en los pulmones hasta el punto de hacerse doloroso y el miedo que había sentido siendo un niño de trece años volvía a hacer presa de él. La impresión, le impidió reaccionar.

—Zero Kiryu —le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios—, han sido once largos años desde nuestro último encuentro. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en mí?

—Cada día durante estos once años —le dijo él, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz—, Shizuka Hiou.

Sacó el arma y la apuntó con ella. A esa distancia, no habría error para su puntería. Era imposible que fallara. Solo era cosa de apretar el gatillo y podría ver cobrada su venganza.

Shizuka no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento. Como si él fuera su presa y ella la experta cazadora. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que quedaron frente a frente y entonces sujetó con fuerza su mano para obligarlo a apoyar el cañón de la pistola sobre su corazón.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes, Zero —en su voz no había ni una pizca de miedo. Le sonrió salvajemente—. Ahora, dispara. Mátame.

* * *

_Bueno, ya hemos llegado al capítulo diecinueve de este fanfic y la verdad es que aún no me convenzo de que haya resultado tan largo. Por lo menos, considerando lo que tenía previsto en un comienzo. Solo espero no estarlos aburriendo con tantas y tantas vueltas que ha dado la historia. Obviamente mi capacidad de resumen en nula._

_Este capítulo ha resultado un poco movidito y estresante, y me temo que el siguiente también lo será, así que disculpas de antemano a quienes les haga pasar un mal rato. Lo compensaré en el veintiuno, lo prometo._

_Un punto en el que me debatí, ha sido el asunto de las horas que se reflejan en la historia. En un comienzo pensé en poner la hora correspondiente a cada escena, pero luego desistí. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, desde al secuestro de Yori hasta la llegada de Zero para reunirse con Shizuka han transcurrido aproximadamente doce horas en un tiempo estimativo. Espero no haber generado mucha confusión con eso._

_Por lo demás, como siempre muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y claro, a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar algún mensajito. Hasta la próxima semana si Dios quiere. _

_**ShadowDancer:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y sí, la verdad es que tanto el capítulo anterior, como este y el próximo serán más tensos por las razones obvias. Espero no terminar destrozando tus nervios, claro. Bueno, sobre Yori ya está claro quien la tiene y por qué, ¿no? Por lo menos, viva seguía hasta la mitad del capítulo. Lo de la cita de Zero y Yuki si será, en el capítulo veintiuno aproximadamente. Confío en que la espera no haya sido muy dura y gracias por los ánimos._

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también lo haya hecho. Sobre el manga, es cierto que Hino es una experta en generar dudas y hacernos sufrir con ellas, pero esa es la gracia del manga, que es completamente imprevisible. Así que solo queda armarse de paciencia y esperar a ver que nos depara enero. Sobre un fanfic de Ao no exorcist, no puedo prometer nada de momento. Tengo tanto la serie como el manga pendientes ahora para mis vacaciones de verano, así que todo dependería de si me gusta y sobre todo, de si nace la inspiración para escribir, que es lo esencial. De momento, dejémoslo en un veremos pero gracias por considerar que escribo lo suficientemente bien como para aventurarme en otros rumbos._

_**Taormina:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y espero que este también lo haya hecho, a pesar de lo denso que ha resultado. Sobre lo de Yori, bueno, de momento muerta no está y ya se ha resulto el misterio de quien se la ha llevado y por qué. Sobre lo de Zero al ir a ver a Kaname, si fue impulsivo, pero hay que recordar que él tampoco se caracteriza especialmente por ser paciente y tranquila, de a poco irán encajando las piezas hasta llegar el final de todo esto. Sobre lo de la cita interrumpida de Zero y Yuki, sí, pensé que muchas se iba a frustrar, pero como has dicho vendrá (calculo que en el capítulo veintiuno si no tengo ningún contratiempo). Y sobre lo de la hora, en mi mente la tenía calculada más o menos como a las nueve de la noche (por lo menos, a mi no me parece tan tarde) y como la historia transcurre en invierno, sí, era de noche. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**LylyanneBlack:** Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y solo espero no llegar a aburrirte. Sobre Kaname, la verdad es que tiene unos arranques un poco extremos en ocasiones, y después de lo ocurrido en este capítulo las cosas sobre él comenzarán a precipitarse un poco sobre todo por lo que Zero vaya averiguando. Y no solo sobre él. Sobre Yori, como habrás visto de momento sigue viva y ya se supo quien la secuestró y por qué. La cita de Zero y Yuki irá, como he prometido, pero después del capítulo veinte y sobre los celos de Zero, me alegro te haya gustado. Pensé algo similar a lo que comentas, aunque en mi caso me dije que si los hermano de por sí discuten mucho sobre eso, con los gemelos tiene que ser aún peor. Sobre Shizuka, está claro lo que ha cambiado, aunque aun falta aun más por saber de ella lo que se verá en el capítulo siguiente. Sobre el largo del fanfic, de momento ya es mucho más largo de lo que yo esperaba, tanto número de capítulos como en extensión de páginas. Me gustaría poder terminarlo en el capítulo veinticinco o veintisiete como mucho, pero no prometo nada hasta estar segura. Creo que solo lo sabrán cuando llegue al penúltimo capítulo y les ponga como nota que el siguiente será el último. Muchas gracias nuevamente y te prometo que lo de Yuki y Rido se sabrá más pronto de lo que esperas._

_**RIQUEGANYOSAKURA:** Bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo diecinueve. Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga. Gracias por seguir mi historia._

_**MagicFaerie:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por arriesgarte a leer la historia que sé es algo larga. Me alegra saber que de momento te ha gustado y espero no decepcionarte con el resto. Sobre los personaje, he intentado en lo posible mantenerlos lo más apegados a la realidad del manga, así que espero no estarlo haciendo tan mal (con un margen de error, claro). Lo de los fallos, lo sé. Me declaro culpable en ello. Pero en las vacaciones de verano, terminadas las clases y con tiempo, una amiga me hará la revisión final y subiré ya los capítulos corregidos. Nuevamente gracias por tus palabras y espero el resto de la historia te guste._

_**Tania:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Me alegra saber que esperas cada semana la actualización, en serio, así que muchas gracias por eso también. Reconozco que el capítulo anterior estuvo un poco triste y este ha resultado un poquito denso, pero confío en poder compensar todo este estrés con el capítulo veintiuno. Sobre Yori, aunque de momento sigue bien, la verdad es que necesitaba hacerla pasar por ese mal rato, creo que muchas en el capítulo pasado se compadecieron de ella. Sobre mis vacaciones al fin salgo el próximo viernes de clases, así que creo que esta última semana en la universidad se me hará muy larga. Pero después vendrán los meses de descanso (por lo menos, eso me digo). Espero que tu última semana se pase rápido y sea llevadera, ¿colegio? ¿Universidad? Bueno, pues espero que termines este años muy bien en cualquiera de ambos. En el que sea por lo menos ya es una añito menos._

_**Yahiro:** Lo primero, lamento mucho saber que no te encuentras bien de salud. Espero de corazón que no sea nada muy grave y sobre todo que te recuperes pronto. También muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia, me alegra saber que te sigue gustando y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Desde aquí mis mejores deseos para que te pongas buenita pronto._


	20. Chapter 20

**Aquellos que perdonan:**

—Lleva cinco minutos de retraso —le dijo Yuki a Ichiru, nerviosa—. Voy a llamarlo al móvil.

—Dale cinco minutos más antes de comenzar a desesperarte, Yuki. Te aseguro que mi hermano se encuentra bien.

La seguridad que aparentaba Ichiru la molestaba muchísimo. Era una tontería, porque debería estar agradecida de que él intentara contener su ansiedad, pero el miedo que crecía desbocado dentro de ella no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Quería que Zero regresara a casa ya. Y punto. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y tenerlo a su lado. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

La media hora transcurrida desde su marcha se le había hecho eterna. Yuki intentó tranquilizarse repitiéndose innumerables veces que Shizuka Hiou no podía actuar tan pronto después del secuestro de Yori, pero de igual modo se encontraba asustada. No podía pensar en nada más y estaba muy susceptible, lo que hacía que el hermano de Zero se convirtiera en su pobre víctima.

Se acercó a la ventana del salón para mirar fuera, pero todo aún estaba demasiado tranquilo. Ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana, así que era normal aquella quietud sepulcral, aunque con su estado de ánimo la hacía todo aquello la hacía sentirse como la protagonista de una película de terror esperando angustiada la llegada del asesino en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué crees que hará Shizuka ahora? —le preguntó a Ichiru que estaba sentado en una de las butacas—. ¿Cómo piensas que podría actuar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, durante estos once años me ocultó muy bien su instinto de asesina. Nunca intentó envenenar mi comida ni apareció en mi cuarto de noche con un puñal —una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios del chico—. No lo sé, Yuki. Para mí todo esto está resultando igual de difícil que para ti. Me gustaría pensar que lo que me han contado es solo una equivocación absurda y que en cualquier momento ella demostrará su inocencia. Pero con cada cosa que ocurre lo veo más y más difícil.

—Necesito creer que no le ha hecho nada a Yori —le dijo Yuki con tristeza—. Es una chica muy buena, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que te gustaría mucho. Cuando todo esto pase y ella regrese a casa, te la presentaré.

Lo ojos de Ichiru estaban cargados de tristeza cuando se encontraron con los suyos, aun así sonrió y asintió. Le estaba dando aunque fuera un poquito de esperanza y ella se sintió muy agradecida por ello.

El timbre del teléfono sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos. Yuki corrió a contestar con el corazón atronándole en el pecho y la respiración entrecortada. Al oír la familiar voz de Kaien, se notó a punto de ponerse a llorar por el alivio.

—Papá, ¿han averiguado algo de Yori? —lo urgió ella. Ichiru se pegó a su lado intentando escuchar algo de la conversación.

—Que la última persona que la vio antes del secuestro fue Kaito —le dijo Kaien con un suspiro de frustración—. Ella lo visitó en casa de Yagari y luego se marchó de allí cerca de las siete de la tarde. Su padre se puso furioso al enterarse de esto, sin embargo ahora quiere matar al chico sobre todo porque están intentando contactar con él y no contesta al móvil. Piensan que está ocultando información —guardó silencio un momento para que ella asimilara la gravedad de la situación—. Por favor, Yuki, dile a Kaito que necesito hablar un momento con él. Tiene que dar la cara o se va a meter en un problema muy grande.

No, no, no. ¿Cómo podían tener tan mala suerte? Si su padre se enteraba del hecho de que Kaito se había ido de allí después de discutir con Zero, se enfadaría muchísimo. Si además averiguaba que Zero había ido tras su amigo, simplemente estaban perdidos. Ella sabía que aquello era una mala idea, ¿por qué esos dos tontos complicaban aún más las cosas?

La pasó el auricular a Ichiru, que la miró indignado, pero aun así contestó.

—Eh… Kaien —le dijo el chico, evidentemente nervioso—. Verás, tenemos un pequeño problema porque… Kaito se marchó hace unas dos horas de aquí. Lo siento, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra en estos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?! —le gritó incrédulo—. ¡Dios, mío! ¿En que demonios está pensando ese chico? Ichiru, pásame a tu hermano. ¡Ahora!

—Todo tuyo —le dijo Ichiru bajito a Yuki entregándole nuevamente el teléfono. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro para animarla—. Es tu padre, seguro que puedes manejarlo a la perfección. Tienes años de práctica.

—Cobarde —le susurró ella enojada, viendo como él regresaba al salón. Contestó a Kaien—. Papá, soy yo otra vez. Bueno… resulta que Zero…

—No me lo digas. Se fue a buscar a Kaito —terminó Kaien por ella. Parecía resignado—. ¿Hace cuento se marchó?

"Hace siglos", le hubiera gustado decirle, pero eso solo lo asustaría todavía más. Tenía que actuar como una chica madura, se recordó Yuki. Pero como le costaba.

—Poco más de media hora. Pero prometió volver pronto aunque no pudiera hallar a Kaito.

—Tengo una llamada en espera —le dijo su padre—. Ahora mismo termino algunas averiguaciones aquí y luego me voy a casa, pero si alguno de los dos regresa antes de que yo llegue, dile que me llame enseguida. ¿Comprendido, Yuki?

—Sí papá —respondió ella obedientemente—. Te quiero.

Cortó la llamada sintiéndose como una mentirosa a pesar de no haber ocultado prácticamente nada. Quizas se debiera al hecho de no poder exponer su miedo como le hubiera gustado para que su padre la consolara, pero comprendía que en esas circunstancias ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para eso.

En ese instante Ichiru salió a su encuentro. Su rostro tenía una expresión tensa y preocupada. Le tendió su móvil para que ella lo viera.

—Zero me ha enviado un mensaje y a ti también. Lamento haber leído el tuyo, pero quería comprobar algo. Son idénticos, Yuki, pero no comprendo lo que quiere decir. ¿Es esto una dirección?

Ella leyó las indicaciones que aparecían en la pantalla. Sí, aquello era una dirección aunque estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad. ¿Por qué Zero le había escrito aquello? ¿Quería que se reunieran allí con él? Era extraño…

Entonces lo comprendió.

—De algún modo sabe donde tienen a Sayori —le dijo a Ichiru nerviosa—. ¡Dios, quiere que lo sigamos por si le ocurre algo!

—Porque va a encontrarse con Shizuka —le dijo el hermano de Zero con urgencia. La sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia la puerta—. Debemos irnos ya, antes de que ese idiota haga alguna tontería.

—¡No tenemos coche! —le recordó Yuki desesperada—. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir allí? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Ichiru se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Parecía enfadado, una emoción rara en él, pensó Yuki con inquietud. Sin embargo pasados un par de minutos, lo vio inspirar profundamente y sacar su móvil. Estaba más tranquilo.

—Conozco a alguien que puede prestarnos un coche. Aunque tardará unos minutos en venir hacia acá —una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia—. No quiero que le digas nada desagradable a Maria, sobre todo porque nos va a hacer un favor. ¿Entendido, Yuki?

Ella asintió. En aquel momento hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, porque su única prioridad era llegar junto a Zero lo antes posible y asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada malo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, subió a su cuarto y buscó en el armario la pistola que él le había dado para protegerse. Se sentía tan mal físicamente que hubiera querido vomitar allí mismo, pero en cambio se armó de determinación y se guardó el arma en el bolsillo de la falda.

Realmente confiaba en no tener que llegar a usarla, nunca, pero si la situación lo exigía, no dudaría. No, no lo haría, sobre todo si la vida de alguien querido dependía de ello.

* * *

Kaname había dormido muy mal aquella noche después del descubrimiento del robo y la fuga de Shizuka Hiou. Por ese motivo, la llamada a la puerta de su habitación aquella mañana solo sirvió para acrecentar sus preocupaciones, sobre todo cuando fue Takuma quien entró.

—Ha ocurrido algo extraño —le dijo su amigo—. Me he enterado de que Sayori Wakaba ha sido secuestrada ayer en la tarde y nadie sabe nada de ella. No han pedido rescate ni han amenazado a su padre. Sin embargo han encontrado mucha sangre en su coche, que dejaron abandonado. Se está especulando sobre su asesinato aunque se ha intentado en lo posible mantener la noticia en secreto. ¿Qué piensas?

Kaname sonrió.

—Que la responsable fue esa loca de Shizuka —respondió. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Takuma, pensativo—. Quiere atraer a Kiryu hacia su trampa. No va a irse de la ciudad hasta haberlo matado.

—Entonces está claro a quien debemos seguir para poder dar con ella —le dijo Ichijo—. Me encargaré de vigilar a Zero. En cuanto la localice te lo haré saber de inmediato para que puedas estar tranquilo.

Aquello no era lo que Kaname quería, porque necesitaba que Shizuka matara el idiota de Kiryu primero antes de poder encargarse definitivamente de ella. Sin embargo eso no podía decírselo directamente a su amigo porque él se opondría tajantemente a sus planes. Bueno, entonces tendría que hacerlo él. En ocasiones, se dijo con seguridad Kaname, no había más remedio que hacer las cosas por uno mismo.

—No, Ichijo —le dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Lo haré yo.

La expresión de Takuma reflejaba su absoluta incredulidad. Durante un breve instante pareció dispuesto a protestar, pero finalmente vaciló y asintió.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No —Kaname pensó en los documentos robados y lo urgente que era para él recuperarlos. Nadie debía enterarse de la existencia de ellos—. Si tengo problemas, me pondré en contacto contigo.

—Como desees, pero recuerda por favor que Shizuka Hiou en peligrosa —le dijo Takuma sumamente serio—. Pero sobre todo no olvides que desea verte muerto. Ten mucho cuidado.

Vio a su amigo salir de su habitación con paso rápido y enérgico, una señal inequívoca de lo enfadado que estaba Takuma con él, pero no le desobedecería en una orden directa. Obviamente enfrentarse a Shizuka él solo era arriesgado, pero confiaba en que su encuentro con Kiryu le restara fuerzas o quizás terminara levemente herida. Él solamente se limitaría a finalizar lo que el otro chico hubiera hecho, porque estaba convencido de que Zero Kiryu intentaría vengarse de ella por la muerte de su familia a costa de su propia vida.

Algo con lo que el contaba, claro.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño analizando a conciencia todo aquello que había acontecido en las últimas horas: el robo de los documento, la fuga de Shizuka, el secuestro de Sayori… Si tenía suerte, podría contar también con la muerte de Kiryu, algo que destrozaría a Yuki.

Al pensar en ella su convicción fue todavía mayor. No mentía cuando le dijo a Takuma que no podía dejarla ir, porque ella era lo más importante en su vida. Solo necesitaba eliminar unos cuantos obstáculos más y podría tenerla de regreso a su lado nuevamente. Y en aquella ocasión, para siempre.

Sin embargo Rido…

Al pensar en la inminente visita que había anunciado, Kaname notó como la familiar sensación de miedo que lo dominaba siempre en su presencia se extendía poco a poco por su cuerpo. No, él no podía enterarse de la existencia de Yuki y mucho menos verla, porque si Shizuka se había percatado del parecido entre ella y su madre, para Rido sería evidentemente obvio y comprendería lo que él había hecho años atrás.

No se arrepentiría nunca de la decisión que había tomado aquella terrible noche que hubiera preferido olvidar, pero sabía que sus actos en ese momento la estaban poniendo nuevamente en peligro. Una parte de él le decía una y otra vez que debería haber renunciado a Yuki después de ponerla a salvo, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo en ese entonces y no la tenía tampoco en aquel instante.

Pero lo solucionaría, se prometió. Porque él se había jurado cuidar siempre de ella, y durante todos esos años lo había hecho, hasta que las cosas se complicaron entre ellos. Pero cuando Kiryu dejara de ser un problema, Kaname volvería a tenerla a su lado y no permitiría que se alejara de él nunca más. Yuki sería su esposa y tendría al fin lo que le correspondía por derecho.

Pero antes, se dijo con completa convicción, tendría que eliminar el último peligro de su camino. Mataría a Rido, y de ese modo ella ya no tendría que temerle a nada nunca más. Sí, la sangre de aquel bastardo compensaría a Yuki por sus perdidas. Aunque ella nunca lo supiera, pero Kaname sabía que era mucho mejor así.

La ignorancia no le provocaría dolor, lo que sería bueno, ya que él no soportaba verla sufrir.

* * *

—¡Yagari!

Kaien se reunió con su amigo en el sitió que habían acordado y se subió en el coche de Touga a toda prisa. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se ponía realmente nervioso, pero tras el mensaje de Zero se sentía a punto de estallar por la tensión.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? —le dijo su amigo mientras ponía en marcha el coche a una velocidad un poco alta. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desatar su furia—. ¡Maldición, tu chico es un idiota!

—Tiene que existir alguna explicación para todo esto —le dijo Kaien intentando calmarlo, aunque él mismo estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que Zero estaba haciendo una tontería. Dios, cuando le pusiera las manos encima…—. ¿Sabes como llegar?

—Sí —respondió con tono molesto—. He intentado ponerme en contacto con él un par de veces, pero apagó el móvil. ¿En que demonios está pensando ese chico? —Yagari dio un golpe al volante. Inspiró profundamente, seguramente para tranquilizarse—. ¿Has avisado a los chicos lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Te han contado algo más?

Kaien negó.

—No quiero meterlos en algo que pueda ser peligroso. Yuki me ha llamado un par de veces al móvil pero no he le he contestado —y se sentía el peor padre del mundo por ello. Pero el problema radicaba en que estaba convencido de que en cuanto le dijera que Zero podía estar en peligro, ella intentaría hacer lo que fuera por protegerlo aunque eso significara arriesgarse a si misma, algo que él no iba a permitir—. Tengo un poco de miedo —reconoció Kaien y miró a Yagari—. Sayori lleva mucho tiempo con Shizuka, así que es altamente probable que esté muerta. Y ahora Zero… ¿Cómo hemos podido equivocarnos tanto con ella? Me parece increíble que una sola mujer haya podido ser más lista que todos nosotros juntos.

—Porque no está sola —le recordó su amigo—. Hay alguien más trabajando con ella desde hace años —Yagari lo miró brevemente, una expresión rara se apreciaba en su rostro—. Zero e Ichiru averiguaron por fin lo que decía el mensaje de su padre.

Ni siquiera sabía por que se sorprendía de eso, pensó Kaien al comprender lo que aquella noticia significaba. Nunca había dudado que Zero fuera listo, de hecho, siempre se había enorgullecido de lo inteligente que era. Que hubiera descubierto aquello era solo algo que deberían haber esperado, sin embargo le dolía un poco que no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente para darle aquella información. Seguramente el chico tenía sus razones, pero no le gustaba que siguiera apartando tanto a los demás de su vida y resolviendo solo sus problemas. Eso solo le hacía cada vez más daño. ¿Llegaría realmente el día en que Zero pudiera confiar en los demás abiertamente? En demasiadas ocasiones Kaien lo dudaba, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que fuera así.

Al observar lo tenso que parecía Yagari mientras conducía, comprendió que lo que habían descubierto los gemelos eran malas noticias. Dios, quizás debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a ellas.

—Dime lo que sepas. Nada puede ser más terrible que la angustia que siento por no saber que le está ocurriendo a mi chico en estos momentos —y era cierto, pensó Kaien, porque al imaginarse a Zero con Shizuka Hiou un miedo visceral parecía quemarlo por dentro.

—Es… Bueno —comenzó Yagari—, Zero asegura que la familia Kuran está metida detrás de todo esto.

En aquella oportunidad Kaien si lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Los Kuran? Imposible. Él conocía a esa familia desde hacía muchos años. Era verdad que Rido tenía un carácter un poco difícil y él siempre había recelado un poco porque intuía que aquel hombre ocultaba algo, pero, ¿no lo hacía todo el mundo? Sin embargo Kaname… No, él no era un mal muchacho a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido por Yuki últimamente. Además, cuando los padres de Zero murieron tenía solo, ¿cuántos? ¿Dieciocho años más o menos? Era solo un chico. No podía imaginárselo envuelto en algo tan turbio y cruel.

—Tiene que haber un error —le dijo finalmente a su amigo una vez hubo superado su primera impresión—. ¿Por qué iban a querer los Kuran matar a la familia Kiryu?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Me parece una locura, pero Zero insiste en que es verdad. Me lo ha dicho hoy cuando he ido a tu casa —movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. No sé que pensar el respecto. Tú conoces a esa familia mejor que yo, Kaien. ¿Crees que puede ser verdad?

Meditó aquello a conciencia, porque no quería precipitarse en dar su opinión y que esta fuera luego mal interpretada o pudiera dificultar una investigación por parte de Yagari. Había conocido a los padres de los gemelos y siempre creyó que eran buenas personas. Le agradaban mucho, por lo cual su muerte fue un duro golpe para él ya que un asesinato siempre resultaba algo brutal y horrible. Sí, el conocer a los padres de Zero fue uno de los motivos que lo instó a aceptar hacerse cargo del niño, además de la insistencia de Touga y el miedo que este sentía de ponerlo en peligro si se lo quedaba él mismo. Kaien egoístamente había compartido esa opinión y se quedó con Zero para criarlo como si fuera su hijo. Sin embargo, su relación con los Kuran… No quería desconfiar de ellos, pero sabía que algunas cosas de esa familia eran un poco oscuras y con demasiados secretos. Era irónico, pensó, pero él llevaba siendo el guardián de uno de esos secretos durante dieciocho largos años. No quería creer que fueran malas personas, pero tampoco pondría las manos al fuego por ellos.

—Existe una pequeña posibilidad —reconoció por fin—. Kaname es quien está a cargo de la organización y los negocios de su familia en estos momentos, pero asumió tal responsabilidad solo hace cuatro años, cuando cumplió los veinticinco.

—¿Quién controlaba todo antes que él?

—Rido —le dijo a Yagari—. Es el tío de Kaname. El hermano mayor de su padre.

Yagari frunció el ceño, como si algo lo molestara profundamente ante lo cual Kaien se sintió intrigado. No fue necesario que le preguntara que ocurría, porque su amigo se volvió a mirarlo de forma inquisitiva.

—Creo que algo se me escapa —admitió—. Sé que he oído el nombre de Rido Kuran en algún sitio, pero no puedo recordar donde ni porqué. ¿Qué sabes realmente de él?

—No mucho. Fue él quien comenzó a aportar dinero a la academia mientras los negocios de los Kuran estaban a su cargo. Ahora se ha retirado de los asuntos de su familia para dedicarse a actividades menos exigentes y que le permitan tener más tiempo para si mismo, sin embargo cuando todo estaba bajo su control, hiso un trabajo excelente. Kaname lo admira mucho.

—Demasiado perfecto. Tiene que tener algo que ocultar —Yagari suspiro frustrado—. No tengo cabeza para concentrarme en ese asunto ahora mismo por culpa de ese estúpido chico tuyo. Después de que solucionemos esto, buscaré la información que pueda sobre Rido Kuran.

Mientras su amigo conducía en silencio, Kaien sopesó la posibilidad de contarle el secreto que guardaba. Yagari le había preguntado un par de veces sobre el motivo que había tenido para tomar tal decisión, pero él había cumplido su palabra y no reveló jamás nada, pero en aquel momento estaba preocupado. No solo por Zero, sino que también por Yuki y lo que podía significar que la familia Kuran estuviera detrás de aquellos asesinatos.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Yagari detenía el coche en medio de un claro del bosque. Aquel camino no parecía haberse transitado en bastante tiempo y no se apreciaba nada aparte de naturaleza salvaje e invernal por todos lados.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —le pregunto Kaien, ansioso. No podía quitarse de encima aquella espantosa sensación de miedo que lo embargaba.

—¡Maldita sea! —exploto Touga y lo miró indignado, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Cálmate, Yagari. Solo era una pregunta —le dijo alzando las manos para demostrar su inocencia—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Que nos hemos perdido —murmuró el otro mientras comenzaba a dar marcha atrás. Era obvio que se sentía profundamente avergonzado, observó Kaien—. Creo que tu chico no sabe dar indicaciones.

—Perdido —repitió incrédulo—. Vaya, no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que el problema radica en el hecho de que tú no sabes leer indicaciones. Volvamos a la ruta principal. De prisa —lo urgió él.

¿Cómo era posible cometer un error tan estúpido en un momento así?, se preguntó. Quizas sería cosa del destino, que ya había dispuesto como continuaría aquella historia. De todos modos, él no dejaría de luchar hasta que tuviera un buen final para quienes sabía se lo merecían. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a los mismos hados para conseguirlo. Solo esperaba en aquella ocasión poder llegar a tiempo. Tenían que hacerlo, se dijo mientras palpaba distraídamente el arma que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Primero la desaparición de Sayori y después la de Zero. Y Kaito que no daba señales de vida… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del chico? ¿Lo tendría Shizuka? De ser así, aquel era un poderoso motivo para que Zero hubiera arriesgado todo por irse a salvarlo. Dios, Touga lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de aquello.

—Yagari —le dijo en tono casual—, hay algo que se me había olvidado comentarte pero creo que deberías saberlo —Kain respiró profundamente y lo miró—. Kaito también había desaparecido la última vez que hablé con los chicos, ¿sabes? Creo que Zero lo estaba buscando…

Soltó el aire de golpe y ahogó una maldición cuando el coche frenó con brusquedad, haciéndole daño. Al mirar a su amigo, comprendió que Yagari estaba más que dispuesto a matar a Shizuka Hiou con sus propias manos y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

¿Y acaso él no había pensado lo mismo hacía solo un momento atrás? El miedo muchas veces sacaba lo peor o lo mejor de las personas. Se preguntaba que ocurriría en el caso de todos ellos. ¿Qué pasaría con Zero cuando tuviera que tomar una decisión?

* * *

Ichiru se notaba terriblemente tenso, tanto que le dolían los hombros y el cuello pero intentaba ignorar las molestias y prestar atención en lo posible a la conducción, siguiendo obedientemente las indicaciones que Yuki la iba dando. Para su sorpresa, ella se había portado realmente bien a pesar del miedo que ambos sentían. No se había puesto a gritar como una loca ni estaba histérica por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Zero. De hecho, le parecía sobre todo decidida.

¿Cómo podía hacerles Zero algo así?

Su hermano era un maldito idiota, Ichiru estaba convencido de eso, porque no había otro modo de explicar que hubiera tomado aquella decisión tan arriesgada. Si Shizuka era tan peligrosa como decían, enfrentarse solo a ella no era una opción.

Sin embargo no podía obviar el hecho de que también estaba preocupado por ella. Si Zero perdía la perspectiva de las cosas y no podía controlarse, ¿la mataría? Y si eso ocurría, ¿él podría perdonarlo por ello? Dios, sabía que no podía culparlo después de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Incluso, si aquel espantoso episodio que había recordado se asemejaba en una mínima parte a lo que su hermano había vivido, comprendía que tuviera deseos de vengarse, pero él no podía odiar a Shizuka aunque supiera que había hecho algunas cosas mal. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que existía mucho más en aquella historia que una simple masacre por placer. ¿Pero qué?

—Ahora solo tienes que seguir recto hasta que salgamos de la ciudad. Luego te daré el resto de las indicaciones —le dijo Yuki, que luego lo miró con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Crees que se encuentren bien?

—No lo sé, Yuki —respondió nuevamente Ichiru a la pregunta que ella le había hecho por los menos diez veces desde que comenzaron aquel recorrido—. Pero cuando lleguemos, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras en el coche hasta que pueda echar un vistazo y hacerme una idea de cómo están las cosas.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Si Zero está en peligro…

—¡No! Si yo te pongo en peligro a ti, soy hombre muerto —la cortó él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Ichiru fingía que no le importaba—. Por favor, recuerda que para mi hermano lo más importante siempre será tu seguridad. Pase lo que pase.

—No voy a obedecerte esta vez, Ichiru. Si he venido contigo no ha sido para hacer de observadora, sino que estoy dispuesta a ayudar. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión —le dijo ella enfáticamente cruzando luego los brazos sobre su pecho.

Suspiró frustrado. ¿Por qué las mujeres solo daban problemas? Ya se había granjeado el enfado de Maria por negarse a llevarla y contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su amiga había pasado de la obstinación a las lágrimas y luego a un enojo terrible ante su decisión, y había jurado no volver dirigirle nunca más la palabra. Ahora, Yuki lo miraba como si fuera su enemigo simplemente por el hecho de que él pretendía protegerla para hacerle un favor a su hermano. Estaba harto.

La observó de reojo mientras ella volvía a llevarse el móvil a la oreja esperando que contestaran a su llamada. Otro esfuerzo inútil, seguramente, porque Zero no había vuelto a encender el móvil después de enviar los mensajes; pero lo más preocupante, era el hecho de que Kaien tampoco se había comunicado con ellos. ¿Sabría ya lo que estaba ocurriendo? Ichiru esperaba que sí, y que al igual que ellos se hubiera puesto en camino para ayudar a su hermano.

Yuki miró el móvil furiosa antes de guardarlo nuevamente en su bolso. Obviamente no había conseguido nada nuevo y aquello la molestaba muchísimo, pero él sabía que no iba a darse por vencida y lo intentaría otra vez en un par de minutos más.

En una de las conversaciones con su hermano, Zero le había dicho que Yuki era muy persistente cuando quería algo y que ese era uno de los rasgos que siempre le había gustado de ella. Al pensar en eso, otra conversación se vino a su cabeza y con ello las dudas y la curiosidad.

—Estuviste comprometida con Kaname Kuran —le dijo Ichiru, sorprendiéndola—. Me lo contó mi hermano, aunque no fue muy comunicativo al respecto. Solo dijo que lo dejaste para comenzar una relación con él y ya está. ¿Es así?

Yuki asintió en silencio antes de volver a fijar su atención en la ventana del coche y el paisaje que avanzaba vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos.

Ichiru supuso que no iba a responder a su pregunta con más detalles. De todos modos, él no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida privada y lo comprendía. Por eso cuando ella volvió a hablar se sorprendió tanto.

—Es algo complicado —le dijo ella, dejando escapar de sus labios un débil suspiro—. Sabes que con Zero prácticamente nos criamos juntos estos últimos años, pero él nunca fue un chico fácil. Éramos amigos, sí, pero muchas veces me dejaba fuera de sus problemas y no me decía lo que realmente sentía ni pensaba, así que una relación entre nosotros… Mmm… no sé, era algo casi impensable. Además yo siempre creí que estaba medio enamorada de Kaname, y cuando él pareció interesarse también por mí de un modo más personal, no dudé en tomar mi decisión.

—Y eso puso a mi hermano furioso.

Yuki se rió.

—Algo así, pero tampoco me dio a entender jamás que yo le gustara como algo más que una amiga. Hasta que Kaname me pidió matrimonio y las cosas entre Zero y yo parecieron llegar a un punto muy conflictivo. Además que todos estos problemas parecieron desatarse nuevamente —lo miró con infinito pesar, la primera muestra que daba del dolor que sentía en aquel momento—. Conocer lo que Zero siente o piensa es realmente una prueba de resistencia, Ichiru. Él se niega, te aparta, te hiere y solo porque necesita protegerse, pero una vez que logras abrir aunque solo sea una pequeña grieta en ese muro que ha formado a su alrededor, todo parece mucho más fácil. Él Zero que llegó a vivir conmigo a los trece años era un niño profundamente herido e intratable. El que tú has conocido ahora, ha mejorado mucho pero… bueno, ya has visto como actúa. Sin embargo hace un año atrás ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a enviarnos un mensaje para alertarnos. Lo habría hecho todo solo, ignorando por completo las quejas posteriores como sino le importaran —Yuki suspiró—. Pero siempre es una mentira, porque de todos nosotros, es siempre el que más sufre. Al que más le afecta todo y por eso intenta fingir lo contrario.

¿Y a caso él no hacía lo mismo?, se preguntó Ichiru. No tenía un carácter tan difícil como su hermano, pero muchas veces él mismo buscaba el modo de apartarse de todos los demás. No tuvo nunca amigos porque con Shizuka se mudaban constantemente y aunque era cordial con todos, no les permitía formar parte de su vida. Zero y él habían crecido separados aquellos últimos años y sin embargo habían actuado de la misma manera para poder salir adelante. Era… curioso. Pero daba miedo.

—No me has dicho todavía por qué decidiste quedarte junto a mi hermano —la miró intrigado y divertido, porque evidentemente Yuki se sentía perturbada con sus preguntas—. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil.

—Claro que no es difícil, pero es que la respuesta es muy obvia —le dijo ella con tranquilidad—. Me di cuenta de que siempre había estado un poco enamorada de él y que Zero siempre lo había estado de mí. Cuando pudimos darnos cuenta de eso sin todas aquellas mentiras tontas que solo ocultaban los que sentíamos, todo fue muy fácil. ¿Crees que realmente soy buena para él, Ichiru?

¿Qué podía decirle? Sus conocimientos sobre las relaciones sentimentales con las mujeres eran nulos. Había salido con unas cuantas chicas, sí, pero nada serio. Su única amiga era Maria y la forma en que se conocieron era bastante extraña. Pero Yuki había estado con su hermano desde hacía años. Lo conocía, lo entendía y sobre todo lo quería lo suficiente para arriesgarse por él. ¿Qué importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar si ellos estaban a gusto el uno con el otro? Cada vez que los observaba cuando estaban juntos, Ichiru sabía que existía algo especial entre ellos. No era un experto, cierto, pero tampoco era idiota.

—Le quieres a pesar de lo idiota que es y sigues aquí a pesar de que estás muerta de miedo, solo porque sabes que él te necesita —Ichiru apartó la vista de la conducción un instante para mirarla y le sonrió—. No eres buena. Eres perfecta.

Yuki se rió un poco nerviosa.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Pero… sigo asustada por sino llegamos a tiempo.

Ichiru también lo estaba pero se negaba a decírselo. No en aquel momento en que sabía que todo pendía de un hilo muy fino que podía cortarse en cualquier momento. Como la historia de las Moiras, pensó. Una vida se hilaba, se medía y se cortaba sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Buscó la mano de Yuki y le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarla.

—Va a estar bien —le dijo—. Mi hermano es demasiado testarudo para dejarse matar ahora, sobre todo cuando tiene algo por lo que regresar: a ti.

Ichiru lo creía de verdad. Se aferraba a eso con todas sus fuerzas porque se negaba a perder la esperanza.

* * *

Shizuka sentía como la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas. Notaba el peso frío y metálico del cañón de la pistola que Zero empuñaba contra su corazón, pero simplemente se quedó parada allí. Esperando a que él toma su decisión. Un solo movimiento y acabaría con ella para siempre. Tan fácil como eso.

Miró el rostro del joven que estaba frente a ella y no pudo evitar hacer las similitudes con el de su hermano. Eran casi idénticos, los diferenciaban solo pequeños detalles, sin embargo la manera en que la miraban era completamente opuesta. Ichiru siempre la hacía sentirse importante y querida, en cambio con Zero, solo podía sentir la culpa y el deseo obsesivo de expiar sus pecados.

—Hazlo, Zero Kiryu —lo instó nuevamente—. ¿No es esto lo que has deseado durante todos estos años? ¿Nunca has imaginado como sería acabar conmigo con tus propias manos?

Lo vio vacilar.

La odiaba profundamente, no había manera de obviar aquello porque sus ojos parecían estar cargados con dolor e ira, pero aún así no podía matarla. Desear algo y poder hacerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Arrebatarle la vida a alguien no solo dañaba a la víctima, sino que también al victimario, como ella sabía muy bien.

Y entonces, él bajó el arma.

Shizuka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo horrible para no suspirar de alivio. Había contado con aquello, pero por un breve instante temió que él si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Que la matara a sangre fría.

Zero estaba terriblemente pálido y un poco tembloroso. Respiraba agitadamente y su tormentosa mirada delataba a la perfección las tumultuosas emociones que lo embargaban en aquel momento. Le hubiera gustado poder consolarlo, pero sabía que él jamás se lo permitiría.

—No has podido hacerlo —le dijo ella, y asintió satisfecha. Él la miró furioso—. Me alegro y no por mí, sino que por ti. Matar a una persona nunca es fácil. Es algo que siempre se queda aquí —Shizuka posó un dedo en su sien y luego en su corazón— y aquí. No importa cuanto tiempo pase y a cuantas personas más puedas matar, porque nunca lo olvidas. No me gustaría que tuvieras que cargar con un peso así, porque es un castigo espantoso. Créeme.

—Si crees que es algo tan horrible, entonces, ¿por qué mataste a mis padres? ¿Por qué casi me mataste a mí? —le exigió Zero, furioso—. Dame un motivo que justifique aquello.

—Porque no tenía elección —respondió Shizuka con tristeza.

—¡Siempre hay elección! —el grito de Zero la sobresaltó un poco—. ¡Siempre existe otra opción para hacer lo correcto! Hace un instante podría haberte matado, lo sabes, pero después de eso, ¿qué? ¡Eso no devolvería la vida a mis padres ni regresaría el tiempo atrás! Nada cambaría aparte del hecho de haber cobrada una venganza que ni siquiera sé si vale realmente la pena.

Ella asintió.

—Eres mucho más listo de lo que yo lo era a tu edad y no sabes cuanto me he lamentado por eso durante todos estos años —reconoció. Cuando vio que él iba a interrumpirla, levantó una mano para indicarle que no lo hiciera—. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, sin embargo, si te he hecho venir hasta aquí es porque necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. En verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido estas últimas horas. Y estás últimas semanas.

—¡Secuestraste a una chica que no tenía nada que ver en… todo esto! ¡Has utilizado a mi amigo para hacerme venir aquí! ¿Y me dices que es solo para hablar conmigo? En verdad estás loca.

—¿Habrías aceptado reunirte conmigo si te lo hubiera pedido? —le preguntó Shizuka. Solo con ver la expresión perpleja del chico supo su respuesta—. Claro que no lo hubieras hecho. Por eso tuve que llegar a estas circunstancias. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no se dice siempre eso?

Zero la miró indignado y sin siquiera decirle nada, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se arrodilló junto a ellos para constatar sus signos vitales.

—¿Qué les has hecho?

—Solo están sedados —respondió Shizuka—. A la chica la corté un poco porque necesitaba dejar su sangre en el coche, pero no te preocupes porque, la he curado y no es nada de gravedad. El resto de la sangre que hallaron no era de ella sino que la tenía preparada para este momento. Necesitaba generar suficientemente miedo como para que te decidieras a venir —señaló con un gesto a Kaito—. Tu amigo no fue mucho problema. Sabía que estaba herido después del accidente de coche, por lo que sería muy fácil reducirlo. Logré que viniera hasta aquí por la chica ya que conocía la relación que habían tenido anteriormente. Amenacé con matarla sino te llamaba, así que no lo culpes. Yo no le dejé más opción.

—¿Así que jamás pensaste en matarme? —le preguntó Zero de repente, sorprendiéndola. La miró completamente serio—. Los mensajes eran tuyos, ¿verdad? Si solo deseas hablar conmigo, no comprendo porque has hecho todo esto.

Durante los dos últimos años, Shizuka había pensado mucho en aquel momento. Una y otra vez buscó las palabras que le diría. Como expondría sus puntos y le contaría su historia. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas todo se le había desbaratado un poco, pero seguía teniendo su oportunidad para redimirse. ¿Sería realmente muy tarde? Creía que no. Mientras el arrepentimiento fuera sincero siempre aliviaría el alma. Contaba con ello.

—Antes de responder a tus preguntas, Zero Kiryu, necesito contarte una historia. No es bonita y tiene un final muy triste, pero es cierta —le indicó una silla apartada en un rincón. Uno de los pocos muebles que había en ese horrible lugar—. Siéntate un momento. Quiero que me escuches.

—¿Y si me niego? —le preguntó él, beligerante.

—Entonces perderás la oportunidad de conocer la verdad. Y de prepararte para lo que vendrá.

Lo vio dudar, brevemente, pero luego se dirigió hacia donde ella le había indicado y se sentó para mirarla con expresión molesta.

Años después de haber recibido la orden de matar a los Kiryu, Shizuka en algunas ocasiones todavía recordaba a la perfección lo que había sentido ese día. Asesinar a los padres de los chicos fue fácil. Odió hacerlo, sí, pero se había manchado las manos de sangre tantas veces que dos vidas más no suponían una gran diferencias, pero cuando llegó el turno de los niños… Dios, todo dentro de ella pareció revelarse en aquel instante. A pesar de miedo y del horror. A pesar de saber que estaba a punto de matarlo, Zero la había mirado de la misma forma que lo hacía en aquel momento, como si nada de lo que ella hiciera pudiera romperlo. Él lo superaría todo.

Y había sido así.

Sentía las manos sudorosas por culpa de los nervios y tuvo ganas de reír por lo absurda que le resultaba aquella situación que ella misma había provocado. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y contaban con tan poco tiempo… No sabía por donde comenzar. Temía que no la creyera… Todo estaba resultando increíblemente intenso y abrumador, como si los últimos años se le hubieran venido encima de golpe.

—He matado a muchas personas —comenzó diciendo Shizuka mientras caminaba lentamente por la estancia. Evitó mirar a Zero a pesar de sentir sus ojos clavados en ella—. No me enorgullezco de ello, de hecho, lo odio. Pero necesitaba sobrevivir y aprendí a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tenía dieciocho años la primera vez que maté a alguien y fue en defensa propia. Esa fue mi condena —se giró hacia él y extendió sus pálidas manos para enseñárselas—. Desde ese momento nunca más han vuelto a estar limpias, porque cada vez que las miró las veo cubiertas de la sangre de cada una de mis víctimas.

—¿Qué ocurrió realmente para que te convirtieras en una asesina? Tu familia está bien situada, así que no creo que lo hicieras por dinero. ¿Por gusto? Tú misma has dicho que lo odias, así que, ¿por qué? Lo he pensado mucho, pero no puedo comprenderlo ni llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria —Zero estaba muy tenso. Suspiró frustrado y maldijo por lo bajo—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con la familia Kuran?

Sonrió satisfecha. Claro que él había sacado bien sus conclusiones. Shizuka lo sospechaba, pero aquella alusión a los Kuran le dejaba más que claro que a pesar de su rabia hacia ella, Zero Kiryu sabía quienes eran los verdaderos culpables. Quizas por eso, le había perdonado de momento la vida.

—Así que sabes de los Kuran... Me alegro, porque eso puede salvarte la vida —se detuvo frente a él para observarlo con atención—. Estuve mucho tiempo prometida con Rido Kuran. No estaba enamorada de él, pero tampoco me disgustaba el hecho de tener que casarme. Mi familia y la suya estaban contentas con el enlace y eso me bastaba. Sin embargo Rido siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de meterse en asuntos muy turbios y negocios arriesgados que arruinaron a muchos otros. Fue uno de aquellos a quienes arruinó quien quiso vengarse de él sacrificándome a mí, su prometida, pensado que de aquel modo lo haría sufrir —Shizuka se rió, sin el mínimo rastro de humor—. Como si aquel bastardo tuviera corazón. No sé como pude matar a ese tipo antes que él me asesinará a mí, pero aquello fue mi perdición. No sabía que hacer después de haberlo hecho. Estaba aterrorizada y le pedí a Rido que me ayudara a salir de ese lío y él lo hiso. Adiós cadáver y las sospechas que podrían recaer sobre mí, pero a cambio me convirtió en su marioneta. Había matado una vez, así que me utilizó nuevamente para hacerle un favor a cambio de su silencio y luego otro y otro... ¿Quién iba a sospechar de mí, una chica de buena familia y aparentemente indefensa? Nadie —le dijo ella llena de tristeza—. Después de unos cuantos años, ni siquiera me reconocía a mi misma.

Recordó aquellos oscuros años en los que todo le parecía un castigo por sus pecados. Estaba atrapada en su silencio y su miedo, sabiendo que no podría escapar jamás de aquella eterna infelicidad. Deseaba morir, pero era incapaz de acabar ella misma con su vida por cobardía. Hasta que algo cambio dándole esperanzas… Que terminó perdiendo, claro. Pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

—Sé que conoces a Kaname Kuran —prosiguió Shizuka. Zero asintió—. La verdad, es que se parece bastante a Rido aunque aún no llega a ser tan cruel y malvado como lo es él. Ese hombre tiene dos caras muy diferentes y yo solo conocí la peor de ellas cuando me tuvo prisionera entre sus manos. Hacía lo que me pedía porque le temía más que a nada, sin embargo en una ocasión desafíe sus órdenes dejando con vida a un hombre que me había ordenado matar. Estaba dispuesta a realizar el trabajo, pero verlo no pude hacerlo. Sabía que debía matarlo pero cuando lo conocí me fue imposible, así que fingí que había huido y lo ayudé a esconderse de aquel bastardo. Pero mi error más grave vino mucho después porque me enamoré de él y cuando Rido descubrió mi engaño y lo que yo sentía por ese otro hombre, comenzó a gestarse el principio de mi caída.

Shizuka se sentó en el suelo frente a Zero. Él la miraba con los ojos levemente entornados y una expresión indescifrable en aquel rostro idéntico al de su hermano. También se parecía mucho a su padre, se dijo. Más joven, sí, pero el parecido era evidente.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres?

—En parte —le contestó ella—. Aún existen muchas cosas que no tengo claras, pero sé que tu padre cometió el error de descubrir algunos de los negocios sucios de Rido. Puede que haya sido un descubrimiento casual mientras hacía otra investigación, no lo sé, pero la información que tenía en sus manos ponía a los Kuran en un lío horrible y por mucho que Rido lo intentó, tu padre no se dejó sobornar. Así que cuando comprendió que no podía hacer nada más, me ordenó que los asesinara —le dijo ella sin más, esperando su reacción.

Shizuka miró a Zero atentamente, sorprendiéndose por el dominio que él ejercía sobre sus propias emociones. ¿Aquella confesión le estaría causando dolor? Seguramente, se dijo ella, pero él no dejaba trasmitir nada de aquello. El chico era admirable.

—Así que tú simplemente obedeciste lo que él te decía sin cuestionar el por qué —aventuró él. El desprecio en su voz era evidente—. Muy cómodo.

Ella negó levemente.

—No, ahí te equivocas. En aquella ocasión sí me negué —le dijo Shizuka y se rió con cierta tristeza—. Por algún motivo Rido me insistió en que tenía que matar a toda la familia Kiryu. La razón para matar a tus padres era obvia, ya que si tu padre sabía algo podría haber convertido a su mujer en confidente, pero, ¿matar a dos niños? Aquello fue más de lo que podía soportar hacer. Le dije que Rido que se fuera al demonio y se buscara a alguien más si quería llevar aquella masacre a termino, sin embargo fui una idiota porque lo amenacé con advertir a tu familia.

Aquello si lo había sorprendido, advirtió Shizuka. Zero la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y debatiéndose claramente entre la incredulidad y la aceptación. No podía culparlo, porque ella misma también había dudado en su momento sobre si sería capaz de llevar a cabo sus planes o no.

—Sino querías matarlos, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste? —le espetó él—. ¡Ya te habías negado, así que mantener tu posición no podía ser tan difícil! ¡Maldición!

—Porque no conoces a Rido —le dijo ella con paciencia—. Es manipulador, cruel y muy inteligente. Me negué a seguir sus órdenes y él supo como mantenerme controlada: si yo no mataba a toda tú familia, él mataría al hombre del que yo estaba enamorada y que en ese momento estaba en su poder —a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Shizuka no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel horrible dolor que siempre la embargaba al recordar aquella época—. En aquel minuto mi decisión estuvo tomada. No quería asesinarlos, pero ustedes eran unos desconocidos y esa otra persona era mi vida. Si para salvarlo a él tenía que condenarme yo y a toda tu familia, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin dudarlo siquiera. ¿Conoces ese sentimiento de entrega absoluta por alguien, Zero? ¿Amar de forma tan profunda y compleja que tu mismo dejas de importar? —le preguntó ella, pero sin esperar su respuestas asintió—. Claro que sabes de lo que hablo, porque aquello que me impulsó a matar a tu familia es lo que tú sientes por ella —le sonrió—. O acaso, ¿no lo sacrificarías todo por proteger a Yuki Cross?

* * *

Zero respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse lo más posible. Y no era fácil. Durante aquellos minutos que había pasado junto a Shizuka Hiou, en más de una ocasión se había sentido tentado de olvidarse de todas las precauciones y hacer algo… impensable. ¡Dios, realmente había considerado la posibilidad de matarla!

El impacto de ver a Yori y Kaito allí, como muertos, y el saberse a su vez atrapado por aquella mujer, provocó que un miedo excesivo lo dominara momentáneamente. Por lo cual, defenderse y vengar se habían convertido en sus dos objetivos, pero por algún motivo recordó la conversación que había tenido solo horas antes con Yuki. Ella le había dicho que él no era un asesino. Que no importaba que ocurriera, porque sabía que no mataría a nadie solo por poder hacerlo.

Y Zero le perdonó la vida a Shizuka.

Sentado allí, oyendo su confesión, se sentía como un completo idiota. Ya no estaba tan asustado, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, pero no temía que ella lo matara al menor descuido. Seguramente Yuki e Ichiru estarían muy orgullosos de su capacidad de contención, pero él no sabía como mirarse nuevamente a si mismo, ya que al oír toda aquella historia, por primera vez sentía algo diferente al odio hacia Shizuka. No podía perdonarla, por mucho que lo intentara sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, pero algo dentro de él la comprendía y compadecía un poco. Porque no había podido ser feliz. Porque la vida solo le había dado un golpe tras otro y él sabía lo doloroso y horrible que eso era. Porque como ella le había hecho notar, sus historias se parecían un poco.

—No metas a Yuki en esto —le advirtió Zero mientras se ponía de pie para calmar un poco los nervios. Si seguía sentado enloquecería—. Lo que yo sienta por ella…

—Es lo normal —lo cortó Shizuka—. Tu vida ha sido difícil, ¿cómo no vas a aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas a aquello que te hace feliz? Era lo mismo que sentía yo. Estaba tan desesperada por protegerlo que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por él y Rido lo sabía. En ese sentido tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, porque hemos perdido tanto que protegemos de forma absoluta a quienes queremos. Sin embargo nuestros sacrificios no siempre tienen la recompensa que esperamos —concluyó ella, con la voz levemente quebrada por el dolor.

Zero se aferraba con desesperación a no sentir pena por aquella mujer, pero al oírla relatar aquello y comprender cual había sido el resultado de su trato con Rido, no pudo evitar que la lastima lo dominara. Cada vez que Ichiru le había hablado sobre su vida con ella, resaltaba lo solos que ambos habían estado: Nunca permanecían mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Nada de lazos emocionales. Aquellos últimos once años, Shizuka Hiou había estado siempre huyendo, pero por primera vez él se preguntó si intentaba escapar de Rido y el peligro que significaba para ella o si deseaba infructuosamente huir de sus propios recuerdos.

—Lo mató, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Zero. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, el dolor desgarrador que parecía embargarla lo sorprendió y asustó un poco porque no se lo esperaba—. Tú cumpliste tu parte del trato pero Rido no cumplió su palabra.

—La culpa fue mía. Durante años había sido consiente de la verdadera naturaleza de Rido y tendría que haberme preparado para su traición, pero en mi desesperación me cegué. Quise creer en él, pero nada más haber matado a tu padre supe que me traicionaría —Shizuka también se puso de pie para acercarse hasta él y quedar frente a frente nuevamente. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió. —¿Qué recuerdas de la noche que asesiné a tus padres?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba y Zero no la recibió bien. Notó como poco a poco la rabia contenida comenzaba a bullir lentamente dentro de él y eso no era una buena señal. Cerró los ojos un momento. Apretó con fuerza los puños y tensó la mandíbula intentando calmarse un poco para no arrojarse sobre ella para callarla de una maldita vez.

—No es una pregunta con truco, así que no te sulfures, Zero. Solo quiero saber de que te acuerdas realmente y que se ha distorsionado en estos años. En aquel entonces aún eras un niño y por lo tanto resultabas muy impresionable.

—Mataste a mi padre. Mataste a mi madre y me intentaste matar a mí, degollándome. ¿Debería recordar algo más? —le dijo él casi escupiéndole las palabras por la rabia.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

—Que carácter, muchacho. Tu hermano es mucho más dulce, ¿sabes? Siempre me dio muy pocos problemas. Al contrarío que tú con Kaien Cross, supongo —le sonrió inocentemente—. Por cierto, ¿ésta muy enfadado Ichiru conmigo? Obviamente le habrás contado ya todo lo que hice aquella noche, ¿no? —Shizuka apoyó el rostro en una de sus manos y suspiró—. ¿No estás contento de tener a tu hermano de regreso contigo, Zero Kiryu? Porque haber traído a Ichiru hasta aquí para que se reuniera contigo ha sido mi ofrenda de paz. "¿Estás seguro de que todos tus muertos descansan en su tumba?". Te di una pista para que te prepararas antes del reencuentro con él, aunque no fue como yo hubiera querido, claro, pero ha cumplido su propósito. Ambos están juntos nuevamente y han vuelto a tener una familia.

Como si fuera un video en cámara lenta, Zero solo fue consiente de que se había acercado hasta ella lo suficiente para sujetarla con fuerza de los brazos cuando la miró a los ojos. Shizuka lo observaba expectante, como si deseara saber cual sería su próximo movimiento, pero él se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por haber estado a punto de agredir a una mujer. No importaba quien fuera ella ni lo que le hubiera hecho, sino que por un minuto había perdido la cordura lo suficiente como para pensar en hacerle daño. ¡Él no era así, maldición!

La soltó lentamente y estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando ella negó con un gesto.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo Shizuka—. Si me pides que te perdone no podré hacerlo, porque yo soy la que tiene muchos pecados que expiar ante ti, así que ahórranos el mal rato a ambos, ¿quieres? Pero gracias por pensar en hacerlo… a pesar de todo —ella fue a posar una mono sobre su mejilla, pero sin poder evitarlo Zero inspiró con fuerza y se puso rígido. Con una sonrisa triste, Shizuka dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre los dos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Ichiru? —le preguntó él para intentar romper aquel momento tan incomodo. No quería pensar en lo que Kaito le había dicho sobre la lealtad de su hermano, pero por un breve instante esa posibilidad estalló dentro de su cabeza. La descartó por completo. Ichiru jamás habría hecho algo así, estaba seguro—. ¿Quién te lo contó?

Shizuka suspiró y miró hacia el techo antes de volver a clavar sus ojos rojizos en él.

—Nadie. Fue, por decirlo de algún modo, un golpe de suerte —reconoció—. Desde que nos separamos hace unas semanas, siempre pensé que Ichiru había muerto y estaba furiosa por eso. Pero ayer fuiste a ver a Kaname Kuran, ¿verdad? Y llevaste a tu hermano contigo. Yo solo estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuado, pero verlo allí me bastó para darme esperanza. Él no sabe que sigo viva y no quiero que lo sepa, por favor.

—¿Por qué? A pesar de todo Ichiru te sigue buscando —la dijo Zero debatiéndose entre hacer o no aquella estúpida confesión—. Él… necesita hablar contigo. Que le expliques que ocurrió. ¡Tiene tantas dudas! ¡No puedes…!

—No puedo volver a mirarlo a la cara. No así —le dijo ella y en aquella ocasión su compostura se quebró por completo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas—. Es una cobardía, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo a lo que él pueda pensar ahora de mí. Compréndeme, Zero. Estos últimos años de mi vida han estado llenos de cosas horribles, pero tú hermano ha sido lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero no me obligues a romper por completo los buenos recuerdos que me quedan con él.

Lo único que él deseaba en aquel momento era gritar de frustración. No comprendía nada de lo que ocurría y estaba sumamente enfadado, dolido y confundido. ¿Quién demonios era en verdad Shizuka Hiou? ¿Victima o victimaria? ¿Culpable de todos aquellos crímenes o solo una víctima más de la familia Kuran como lo habían sido su hermano y él? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, se preguntó Zero, porque la verdad es que toda aquella mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba enloqueciendo un poco. Y le daba miedo.

—¿Por qué estabas en la mansión Kuran? ¿Sigues trabajando para ellos?

Ella soltó un bufido de indignación.

—Esa familia es una basura —le dijo llena de desprecio—. Rido se enteró de mi regreso después de haberme escondido durante once años de él y obviamente quería ajustar cuentas conmigo. Tú me entiendes —le dijo Shizuka con despreocupación—. Así que ordenó a Kaname que me encontrara y eliminara. Con lo que aquel bastardo no contaba era que al parecer su sobrino también me encontraba muy útil para sus planes, así que me capturó a la fuerza, me hiso creer que mató a tu hermano y luego me dio muy pocas opciones de elección: lo ayudaba y me perdonaba la vida o me mataba —se rió por lo bajo y le hiso un gesto para que mirara a su alrededor—. En este sitio me tuvo encerrada ese maldito de Kaname hasta que acepté serle de ayuda, pero no esperaba el que yo tenía mis propios planes, como podrás ver.

Shizuka había sido reclutada por la familia Kuran a la fuerza. Dos veces. Y al parecer en aquel momento quería, ¿vengarse? ¿De ellos, de él? Dios, Zero no sabía que demonios quería aquella mujer que parecía dispuesta a trastocar la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese instante. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía comprenderla ni descifrarla y eso lo frustraba.

—¡No lo comprendo, maldita sea! —le espetó perdiendo un poco la paciencia y se pasó la mano por el cabello con fuerza, desordenándoselo completamente—. Trabajaste y trabajas para la familia Kuran. Eres una asesina confesa. ¡Mataste a mis padres, maldición! Pero dejaste a mi hermano con vida… —le dijo esta vez con menos vehemencia. Se sentía tan mal—. Y no me mataste a mí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué cambió? ¡Tenías un trato con Rido, tú misma me los has dicho! ¿Por qué no nos mataste? ¿Qué ocurrió para que cambiaras de idea y nos dejaras con vida si ya no tenías nada que perder?

Ella cayó de rodillas y lo miró con la angustia reflejada en el rostro. El dolor, la amargura y el arrepentimiento que la embargaban se mostraban como emociones crudamente desnudas y expuestas. Si en alguna ocasión Zero dudó en la veracidad de sus palabras, aquel simple momento las desbarató por completo. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa, porque una vez perdido el odio y la rabia hacia ella, a la que tanto se había aferrado para sobrevivir, ¿qué más le quedaba?

—Porque tú no tenías miedo —le dijo con absoluta sinceridad—. Había matado a tus padres y estabas herido, pero seguías luchando contra mí. Peleabas con tanta fuerza que pensé en ese instante, "si él puede hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?". Sin embargo te había hecho un corte profundo y tus posibilidades no eran muchas. Ichiru se puso como un loco cuando te ataqué a ti. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí terminé hiriéndolo a él en el hombro sin querer y después se desmayó. Creo que ya se encontraba un poco enfermo aunque nunca estuve del todo segura. Su herida no era tan grave, lo sé, pero necesitaba que lo curaran y yo sabía que allí no tendría tiempo de hacerlo —lo miró a los ojos y Zero pudo ver con claridad todo su pesar—. Me lo llevé de allí para intentar salvarlo si es que podía y a ti te dejé a tu destino —Shizuka se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si aquellos recuerdos estuvieran minando sus fuerzas. Y quizás lo hacían, por el terrible peso que habían depositado sobre sus hombros—. Dios, me dije que si lograbas salvarte y vivir después de aquello, significaría que te habías convertido en un hombre extraordinario. Que merecías otra oportunidad para seguir luchando y que entonces algún día yo te encontraría y te pediría perdón. Y ahora estoy otra vez frente a ti, Zero Kiryu, y puedo ver con mis propios ojos el hombre en el que te has convertido, alegrándome profundamente de no haberme equivocado. Pero sé que por más que te pida que me perdones por lo que te arrebaté, no podrás hacerlo. No me lo merezco, pero una parte de mí lo desea para poder cerrar al fin este círculo horrible que ha enlazado nuestras vidas. Hoy, voy a pagar mi deuda de sangre contigo.

Zero la vio acercarse hasta una mesa destartalada que se encontraba en el fondo y coger algo. Shizuka lucía cansada e incluso sus hombros parecían un poco encorvados, como si sus fuerzas ya no dieran para más. Sin embargo cuando se volvió nuevamente para acercarse hacia él, su determinación era implacable. No había ni un mínimo asomo de duda, seguramente porque había esperado mucho por aquel momento, pensó Zero.

Oyeron el ruido inconfundible de un coche que se aproximaba y él se preguntó quien de todos sería el primero en llegar hasta allí. Shizuka prestó atención y le sonrió con aprobación.

—Confiaba en que no fueras tan estúpido como para venir solo. Lo has hecho bien, ya que… —en aquella ocasión algo en su expresión cambió y volvió a sonreírle de aquella forma salvaje y peligrosa que Zero recordaba de su niñez. Se acercó tanto a él que apenas los separaban unos pocos centímetros y con disimulo ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Este es el final de nuestro encuentro, Zero Kiryu —le dijo Shizuka despreocupadamente—. Me ha gustado poder verte una vez más, créeme, pero ya no tengo más tiempo que perder.

Shizuka se acercó a él y Zero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Al notar la punta de un cuchillo contra su cuello, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de horror ante aquella espantosa horrible sensación de _déjà vu_.

—¿Qué demoni…?

—Shhh —lo acalló ella susurrándole al oído. Luego Zero notó como le metía con prisa un sobre entre el abrigo y la camiseta que llevaba—. No hay más tiempo, pero todo lo que vas a necesitar saber está aquí, te estoy dando algo que va a servirte mucho, muchacho. Cuídate de Kaname Kuran, porque quiere verte muerto y no va a cejar en su esfuerzo hasta conseguirlo, pero recuerda esto: los poderosos siempre pueden caer, así que no te des por vencido —le hiso un leve corte en la garganta y la sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente de la herida. Soltó una carcajada un poco histérica antes de seguirle murmurando—. Tu novia, Yuki Cross, está en peligro. Indaga en el pasado de su familia, pero con cuidado. No dejes que sepan quien es en realidad o la van a querer muerta —Shizuka lo besó en la mejilla y dejó escapar un leve suspiro—. Dile a Ichiru que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho, pero aun así no me arrepiento de todo estos años, porque él fue mi rayito de luz en esta horrible oscuridad.

Cuando ella se apartó un poco, Zero notó un leve rastro de humedad en el rostro dejado por sus lágrimas. Estaba confundido por todo lo que le había dicho y su cambio radical de actitud. No entendía que pretendía hacer, pero al oír voces fuera de la cabaña se desconcentró un momento y luego sintió el dolor.

Miró horrorizado a Shizuka al comprender que acababa de apuñalarlo en el costado, sin embargo en sus ojos no había satisfacción ni nada por el estilo, solo aquella fría determinación. Aquella resignación…

Zero oyó los gritos llamándolo y los golpes desesperados en la puerta de la cabaña de quien intentaba entrar. Pero sobre todo aquel caos predominó el sonido inconfundible de un disparo.

¿Quién había disparado? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente ella lo había engañado durante todo ese tiempo y ahora pensaba librarse de él así?

Zero contuvo el aliento esperando lo inevitable, sin embargo vio a Shizuka abrir mucho los ojos y dejar escapar un quedo suspiro entre sus labios que comenzaron a mancharse con la sangre de su boca. Ella le sonrió levemente mientras perdía la estabilidad y él la sentía desplomarse en sus brazos, arrastrándolo con su peso al suelo porque sus fuerzas también estaban menguando por culpa de su propia herida.

La habían herido a ella, se dijo con incredulidad. Pero lo que más lo impactó fue comprender que de algún modo Shizuka se había preparado para perder la vida ese día. En aquel momento. Junto a él.

Dios, la responsable de la muerte de sus padres se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, pensó Zero en aquel instante, tirado de espaldas en el piso de la cabaña con Shizuka encima mientras intentaba ignorar su propio dolor. Escuchó nuevamente los intentos que hacían desde fuera por abrir la puerta y los golpes, pero no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que comenzaban a cerrarse mientras a ella se le escapaba la vida poco a poco.

—A pesar de todo… yo… te perdono… —le dijo Zero con sinceridad a Shizuka, sintiendo como a la vez algo parecía aligerarse dentro de él al abandonar todo aquel odio que había arrastrado por años.

Shizuka lo miró fijamente, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas antes de suspirar quedamente por última vez. Parecía tranquila, pensó Zero, y esperaba que si realmente existía la justicia divina, una vez expiados sus pecados ella pudiera descansar en paz.

Quería gritar para avisar a quien estuviera fuera, llamándolo, que se encontraba bien, sin embargo su voz no parecía dispuesta a salir de su garganta. Pero lo peor fue cuando se llevó la mano al costado con esfuerzo y vio la sangre que la impregnaba, por lo que no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte, sobre todo porque comenzaba a notar que perdía poco a poco la conciencia justo en el momento en que oyó el entrechocar furioso de la puerta al ser abierta de golpe.

Y después, la inconsciencia absoluta.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo veinte de este fanfic y aunque sé que especialmente este capítulo ha sido muy denso, tenso y algo pesado, confío en que me lo perdonen porque era necesario para poder terminar esta parte de la historia con Shizuka. En mi caso, ha sido hasta el momento uno de los que más me ha constado llevar a término, principalmente por la parte correspondiente a Shizuka y Zero y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Han sido cuatro largos días para terminar ambas escenas y quedar medianamente conforme, así que espero a ustedes les haya resultado por lo menos interesante de leer._

_Para las que esperan un poquito más de romance entre la pareja protagonista, prometo compensar este aspecto el próximo capítulo antes de dar comienzo a lo que vendría siendo el nuevo problema de la historia._

_**AVISO:** Esto lo pongo en mayúsculas para informar lo siguiente y esperar su comprensión. Saben que he intentado ser lo más puntual y responsable con los días de publicación de los capítulos, y que descontando algún pequeño atraso en un día o dos, todas las semanas he subido el capítulo correspondiente. Pero por motivos de las fiestas de fin de año y los preparativos correspondientes, estaré desaparecida durante dos semanas, así que la próxima fecha de actualización será el: **03 de enero del 2013.**_

_Para todos a quienes leen y me han leído durante lo que va de este año, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo y darle una oportunidad a las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza y para quienes me dejan algún review, como siempre muchas gracias por los ánimos que siempre vienen bien._

_Les deseo que pasen una bonita Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. Nos leemos en el 2013, si Dios quiere ^-^. _

_**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, aunque como has comentado, no a habido mucho romance. Como he comentado arriba, prometo compensarlo en el próximo capítulo, pero como necesitaba cerrar esta parte de la historia, estas tres últimas publicaciones han sido terriblemente densas. Sobre otras parejas, como expliqué en el capítulo anterior, por motivos de lo compleja que resultó esta historia he descartado esa posibilidad. Con Ichiru y Maria no estoy muy segura de que hacer con ellos, y con Kaito y Yori, aunque como dices, no aparecen en el manga, a mi la pareja me gusta, así que terminado este fanfic haré uno de ellos tomando de base esta historia para así poder sacarme la espinita que tengo enterrada en el costado por culpa de esta pareja. Y sobre el manga, la verdad es que Hino es un experta en dar sorpresas. Yo desde el comienzo he pensado que alguno de los tres protagonistas morirá, la pregunta es ¿quién y cómo? Supongo que después del final del capítulo 88 todas las fanas de VK hemos quedado un poco confusas y ansiosas, esperando saber que ocurrirá en la siguiente entrega. Solo es cosa de tener paciencia. Hasta el próximo año, si Dios quiere._

_**MagicFaerie:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, me alegra saber que te ha gustado lo suficiente para seguirla porque soy consciente de que es un poquito larga, así que tómatelo con calma. Aun faltan bastantes capítulos hasta el final, así que supongo podrás ponerte al día con ella antes de que yo lo termine. Sobre las correcciones, te prometo hacerlas en las vacaciones, ya que personalmente también se siento muy mal sabiendo que están allí, y para mi no es inconveniente que me lo hagan saber, por el contrario, se agradece. Muchas gracias nuevamente por darte el tiempo de leer y espero no defraudar tus expectativas._

_**Mariana Fdez:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir mi historia. Siempre es agradable saber un poquito de quienes leen y así tener más o menos una idea de si les gusta o no como van las cosas. Me alegra que en tu caso no te perezca demasiado disparatada ni extremadamente larga, sé que siempre me disculpo por esto, pero al ver la cantidad de páginas de Word que en ocasiones termino escribiendo, temó excederme más de lo esperado. Ya a partir de la próxima actualización comenzará a desarrollarse el misterio que rodea a Kaname-Yuki-Rido, con lo que la historia debería concluir finalmente. No sé aún la cantidad de capítulos faltantes, pero me gustaría que no superaran el 27, pero con mi capacidad nula de resumen, no quiero aventurarme a afirmar nada. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Nos leemos el próximo año, si Dios quiere._

_**Meel Fozthii:** Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y espero que este capítulo no haya salido demasiado estresante. Como podrás haber leído, Kaito y Yori no están muertos así que puedes respirar tranquila. Pero reconozco que en más de alguna ocasión por mi cabeza pasó la idea de matar a Kaito, pero con él siempre termina ganando mi corazoncito de fan. Nos leemos el 2013, si Dios quiere._

_**LylyanneBlack:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por seguir con la historia todas las semanas y me alegra saber que sigue siendo de tu agrado, y bueno, sobre como quedó el capítulo anterior, reconozco que esa era la reacción que esperaba cuando decidí cortarlo allí, para generar un poquito de tensión, claro. Esta semana también ha sido un capítulo un poquito tenso y lamento informarte que actualizaré en tres semanas más, así que supongo que la espera esta vez será un poquito más larga pero espero que valga la pena, ya que poco a poco se irán revelando las dudas que has tenido sobre el pasado de Yuki. Por lo menos ya sabes que Kaito y Yori están bien y que Zero si avisó de su paradero, pero sobre quien mató a Shizuka, las opciones son varias: Yuki, Kaien, Yagari, Kaname o hasta Ichiru, ¿quién sabe? Todos estaba dispuestos a hacerlo si era necesario. Gracias por seguir leyendo y ya será hasta el próximo año, si Dios quiere._

_**Taormina:** Gracias por seguir la historia y me agrada saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado, sé que este ha sido algo complejo, así que solo espero no te haya resultado muy pesado pero era necesario para cerrar una de las partes de la historia, como tú misma has comentado. Sobre el punto de que Zero ha ido madurando, esa es la idea. Desde el comienzo de la historia hasta este punto ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y creo que ha ido ganando algo de todas las experiencias, y sobre su relación con Shizuka, como has predicho, no la ha matado porque a mi modo de ver el problema con ella siempre ha sido es hasta que punto fue víctima de otros y cuando de convirtió en victimaria. Zero no podía matarla, pero ella tenía que compensarlo de algún modo y tampoco podía seguir viva. Era algo complejo. Y sobre lo de Shizuka y su manera de llevar a cabo su plan, como ella explicó, lo tenía todo calculado de tal forma que esperaba poder atraer a Zero hasta ella sin que él vacilara en hacerlo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y ya será si Dios quiere hasta el próximo año._

_**Tania:** En primer lugar, ¡espero que ya estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones! A mí aún me queda entregar mañana el último trabajo en la universidad y también cerraré otro año académico, pero que largo se ha hecho. Sobre lo de poder ponerte en contacto conmigo no tengo inconvenientes. Eso sí, soy muy poco de facebook y solo lo utilizo para cosas puntuales, pero si no te incomoda, yo suelo utilizar mucho más skype para platicar con mis conocidos. De todos modos, si sigues interesada, apúntame tu dirección de correo para poder ponerme en contacto contigo directamente y acordarlo, o si no quieres publicarlo aquí hasta una cuenta en la página y me lo envías por mensaje privado. Sobre los capítulos, es cierto que por lo menos estos tres últimos han estado algo tristes, pero prometo compensar en el 21, aunque como he avisado, la actualización será el 03 de enero ya que estos días estaré un poco liada. Y por tu consulta de las actualizaciones, la verdad es que seguiré subiendo solo una vez a la semana por tres motivos: uno de ellos es que entro a trabajar cuatro días a la semana, así que solo tendré tres libres completos. Aparte, quiero terminar también mi historia de Kiniro ni corda que tengo abandona por la universidad, y por último, es que soy una escritora muy lenta. Nunca hago más de dos escenas por día y luego en revisar, reescribir, corregir. Pues eso, me demoro un montón. Bueno, como te he dicho, cualquier cosa me avisas y ya nos leemos el próximo año si Dios quiere._

_**ShadowDancer:** Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y espero que estos capítulos no te hayan resultado tan pesados, y bueno, sobre lo tenso que quedó el capítulo anterior, en parte la idea era generar esta expectación, así que disculpas por ello. Como podrás haber leído, verás que Kaito y Yori están bien y que aunque Shizuka ha muerto Zero no ha tenido que ver en ello. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que la espera esta vez no resulte tan larga. Nos leemos el 2013 si Dios quiere._


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquellos que se comprometen:**

—¡No, no, acabo de arrepentirme! ¡Devuélvemela! —le dijo Yuki a Zero al tiempo que se estiraba hacia adelante para recuperar el alfil blanco que acababa de perder tras su última jugada.

—Eso es hacer trampa, Yuki —la reconvino él, con calma, mientras se metía en el bolsillo del pantalón la figura—. Pieza movida es pieza jugada. No hay más.

—¡Eso no es justo! Sabías que no estaba segura y aún así me has metido prisa. ¡Devuélvemela!

Zero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a seguir luchando, por lo que sin previo aviso terminó tirado de espaldas sobre la alfombra de su cuarto, donde hasta hacía un minuto estaba sentado, con Yuki encima suyo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Despacio, levantó una mano y le apartó un mechón de oscuro cabello que le cubría el rostro.

—Auch, mi herida, Yuki. Dios, como pesas —se quejó, sin embargo rodeó su cintura con los brazos para poder mantenerla pegada a él. La besó suavemente en el cuello logrando que Yuki contuviera la respiración cuando rozó con los labios su oreja—. Recuerda que aún estoy convaleciente.

Ella lo miró visiblemente alarmada durante unos breves segundos, pero suspiró satisfecha y segura cuando la mano de él la instó a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, quedándose así, juntos y en silencio. Disfrutando que aquel extraño momento de tranquilidad y normalidad que parecía ser el único que habían tenido durante los últimos días.

Desde el incidente con Shizuka, ya habían transcurrido cuatro largos días, pero para Zero aún todo aquello seguía pareciendo bastante atemporal. En ocasiones era como una especie de sueño lejano del que había sido parte; pero en otras, solo se sentía como un simple espectador de aquella obra trágica y sangrienta. Lo curioso, era que jamás podía sentirse como el protagonista, por mucho que se recordara que sí lo había sido.

Kaito y Yori estaban a salvo y al parecer recuperándose mucho más deprisa que él. Su amigo había ido a verlo al hospital pero después de eso simplemente se había desaparecido. Zero suponía cual era el verdadero motivo oculto tras aquella prolongada ausencia. Kaito se sentía culpable. Era un maldito idiota, y en cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor él mismo se lo haría ver.

Aún existían muchas cosas para las que no tenía respuestas, como por ejemplo el hecho de saber quien y como le había disparado a Shizuka y porqué, aunque tenía algunas hipótesis rondando por su cabeza. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que ella no había sido la principal culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido en su infancia y lo que estaba pasando en su vida en esos momentos. No, Shizuka Hiou solo resultó ser otra más de las víctimas colaterales de la familia Kuran.

Y Yuki estaba en peligro.

Para Zero, no había existido forma de que pudiera dejar de pensar en la advertencia que le había hecho ella antes de morir. Por el momento no tenía mucho de donde obtener información sobre su pasado porque Yuki no recordaba a su familia ya que era muy pequeña cuando sus padres fallecieron y la verdad era que él tampoco se atrevía aún a preguntarle a Kaien sobre ese asunto. Porque levantaría sospechas, se recordó, estaba seguro y además no quería ser el causante de más tensiones entre su padre y él, por lo menos hasta que se terminaran de recuperar completamente del ataque se Shizuka.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó Yuki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para traerlo de regreso al presente—. Tengo la impresión de que te has ido muy lejos de aquí.

Zero la besó en la coronilla.

—Estaba recordando un poco de mi conversación con Shizuka. Todo me parece aún demasiado confuso… extraño —su mano sujetó su rostro con suavidad para que ella pudiera mirarlo—. Yuki, lamento haberte asustado y no haber cumplido mi promesa de regresar cuando te lo dije, pero en el momento en que Kaito me llamó… En verdad lo siento.

Con cuidado para no lastimarlo, Yuki se incorporó un poco para quedar sobre él y luego se inclinó para besarlo en los labios brevemente, pero de forma intensa. Cuando sus ojos castaños lo miraron otra vez, más que enfado, podía distinguir la preocupación en ellos. Pero sobre todo eso, Zero notaba el inmenso alivio que ella sentía por tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, algo que él comprendía muy bien ya que ante la perspectiva de una muerte inminente, solo pudo pensar en todas las cosas que habían quedado pendientes entre ellos. Un futuro que no podrían compartir juntos.

—Eres un idiota, Zero. Un idiota, un idiota —le dijo Yuki con angustia a la vez que escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. Nunca más te atrevas a ponerte en una situación semejante. Cuando comprendí que ibas a reunirte con esa mujer… —le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho haciendo que él se quejara levemente—. Te juro que si vuelves a ponerte en peligro de ese modo, yo misma te lo haré pagar, Zero Kiryu.

—Comprendido —le contestó él. Realmente estaba dispuesto a intentar no meterse en más líos, por el bien de ella.

—Pero realmente te agradezco el que nos hayas avisado, en cierto modo, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si hubieras ido allí, solo, dejándonos de lado, me costaría mucho llegar a perdonártelo.

Zero era capaz de comprender la verdadera importancia de aquella confesión. Para Yuki, su acto de fe ciega lo había significado todo. No era solo un lazo más que los atara el uno al otro, sino que representaba la unión completa. Aquello, pensó, debería aterrorizarlo, sin embargo no era así. Ni por asomo.

—Me has echado a perder por completo, ¿sabes? —le dijo, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de desconcierto que ella le dedicó. Depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios—. No te imaginas cuanto miedo me provocas, Yuki. Y aún así, sé que no saldría corriendo de tu lado ni aunque pudiese hacerlo.

Con delicadeza, la apartó un poco para poder recostarse de costado sobre la alfombra y así no generar tanta presión en la herida que comenzaba a molestarle ligeramente. No era nada grave a pesar de que le habían tenido que dar puntos y sangró abundantemente, pero la debilidad consiguiente todavía lo frustraba. Ella lo imitó y quedó tendida de lado, frente a él.

—¿No prefieres recostarte un momento en la cama? —le sugirió Yuki, con la preocupación visible en sus ojos—. Sé que me has dicho que te encuentras mejor, pero…

Zero posó un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio.

—Presta atención —le dijo, instándola a que oyera lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor—. Escucha. Observa —le aconsejó Zero mientras se quedaban allí esperando y le indicaba la puerta levemente entornada de su habitación.

Un par de minutos después, oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por el corredor y vieron la rubia cabeza de Kaien asomarse, sin llamar, por la puerta. Los miró con gesto evidentemente sorprendido al verlos tumbados en el suelo.

—Chicos, ¿qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué están así?

—Intentaba hacer comprender a Yuki el motivo por el que no puede recuperar las piezas que ya ha perdido jugando, _limpiamente_. Pero ella se enfadó conmigo y luego me agredió —le respondió Zero mientras le indicaba con un dedo el juego de ajedrez que habían volcado en algún momento y estaba desperdigado por el piso—. Tu hija es una tramposa muy violenta.

—¡Yo no hago trampas y no te he agredido, idiota! —se defendió ella, con calor—. ¡Papá, dile a Zero que yo no he hecho nada malo!

—Ya, ya —les dijo Kaien con paciencia, como si aún fueran unos niños y hubiera presenciado aquello en muchas otras ocasiones—. Yuki, no incordies más a Zero que sigue convaleciente. Quieres que se recupere pronto, ¿no? Y Zero, comprendo que debes estar harto de guardar reposo, pero no puedes exigirte mucho. Fue el trato que hicimos para traerte a casa, ¿recuerdas?

Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración que lo llevó a ganar una mirada reprobatoria de Kaien. Asintió de mala gana a su muda petición y se sentó con cuidado para no provocarse un dolor innecesario. Tendió una mano a Yuki para ayudarla a incorporarse pero ella no la aceptó. En cambio, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yuki —la regañó suavemente Kaien. Cuando ella lo miró ceñuda, él levantó las manos en gesto de inocencia y le sonrió—. Calma ese genio, cariño, ¿quieres? Y procura que Zero deje de hacer tonterías mientras Ichiru y yo preparamos la comida.

—¿Mi hermano te está ayudando a cocinar? —le preguntó Zero, sorprendido.

—Lo hará, aunque aún no lo sabe —respondió Kaien con alegría. Sin embargo cuando lo miró nuevamente, Zero notó que parecía un poco preocupado—. Tengo que hablar con él sobre un asunto y creo que esta puede ser una buena opción.

A Zero no le bastó aquella respuesta y lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos violeta.

—¿De qué? Yo también quiero estar presente. Si Ichiru…

—No, Zero —lo cortó Kaien de forma tajante pero sin llegar a ser duro—. Cuando estás presente, Ichiru tiene la mala costumbre, quizás inconscientemente, de respaldar tus ideas sin demostrar jamás las suyas. Puede que de ese modo esté intentando compensarte por todo el tiempo que han perdido o incluso que sea un acto reflejo de cuando eran niños y no pueda evitarlo, pero en esta ocasión necesito su propia opinión al respecto. Así que, hijo mío, no quiero que nos interrumpas. Esto _sí_ es una orden.

—Es mi hermano —le espetó molesto—. ¿Cómo quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?

—Porque ya eres una hombre adulto e Ichiru también. Los dos _pueden_ y _necesitan_ tomar sus propias decisiones. No le niegues eso a tu hermano —le dijo suavemente Kaien y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¡Dios, por la forma en que me miras pareciera que me consideras un monstruo! —exclamó divertido—. Tranquilo, Zero. No ocurrirá nada malo, ya lo veras. Yuki, no permitas que se enfade mucho y si quiere ir a entrometerse, tienes mi autorización para proceder como creas conveniente. Les avisaré que bajen cuando todo esté listo.

Zero vio salir a Kaien de su habitación, con aquella calma que lo caracterizaba, mientras él se notaba bullir por dentro como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Sabía que no era justo enfadarse con aquel hombre que durante años lo había cuidado como a su propio hijo, pero en lo relacionado con Ichiru no pensaba con claridad. Menos después de lo ocurrido hacía pocos días atrás.

Estaba asustado y Yuki debió de percibirlo también, porque se acercó un poco más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Papá no haría jamás nada que pudiera hacerte sufrir deliberadamente, Zero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —ella rozó su frente con los labios. Una sutil caricia destinada a tranquilizarlo y que surtió el efecto esperado—. Es lógico que estés preocupado por él, pero no te pongas así.

—Quiere marcharse —le dijo al fin, poniendo en palabras aquel miedo que había estado rondándolo durante los días pasados—. No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero cada vez que me mira… ¡Dios, Yuki, quiere irse! ¡Lo sé, lo presiento! —susurró con desesperada angustia y enterró el rostro en su pecho permitiendo así que ella le acunara la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, herido y agotado tras su encuentro con Shizuka, Yagari le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido. Yuki e Ichiru habían llegado primero, siendo ellos los que intentaron entrar infructuosamente en la cabaña y quienes se llevaron un susto de muerte al oír el disparo. Kaien y él habían llegado solo unos cuantos minutos después y lograron echar la puerta abajo, pero para ese momento Shizuka ya estaba muerta y él inconsciente.

Y Zero parecía el único sospechoso de su muerte… Por lo menos hasta que se percataron que él no portaba ningún arma en aquel instante, las municiones de su pistola estaban intactas y el calibre de la bala que había acabado con la vida de ella no coincidía con la suya. Eso bastó para probar en parte su inocencia.

Pero Ichiru seguía comportándose de forma extraña con él. Y eso le dolía.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a Yuki que aquello que acababa de confesarle eran solo meras suposiciones nacidas del instinto? Sí, su hermano había estado preocupado por él durante todos aquellos días. Incluso era mucho más que eso, Ichiru había aceptado la muerte de Shizuka con una tranquilidad pasmosa, como si se hubiera tratado de un hecho inevitable, pero aún así Zero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Su hermano se sentía terriblemente culpable por algo y eso generaba que deseara volver a marcharse. Y lo que él más temía era que fuera por culpa suya. Zero no creía que pudiera aceptar perder a alguien más. No, no podría.

Y ahora Kaien estaba intentando meterse en aquel asunto que tendrían que haber solucionado ellos dos solos. ¡Maldición!

—Para tu hermano todo esto debe resultar muy duro, Zero. Perder a Shizuka de esa forma… Casi perderte a ti también a manos de ella… Si no estuviera confundido, significaría que no es humano, ¿no crees? —le dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Ichiru no te va a dejar. Quizas necesite estar solo un tiempo y aclarar sus ideas, pero estoy convencida de que terminará regresando aquí, contigo. Eres su hermano, su otra mitad, y eso pesa más que cualquier otra cosa. Estoy segura.

A Zero le hubiera gustado tener la fe inquebrantable que mostraba Yuki hacia Ichiru, pero le costaba. La vida le había dado tantos golpes aquellos años que seguramente uno más no sería nada, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que parecía haber llegado a un punto en el que estaba agotado de sufrir. No quería más resentimientos, ni rabia, ni aquella sensación de tristeza infinita. Simplemente deseaba poder comenzar desde cero una vida normal.

Algo que de momento parecía imposible.

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarla. Yuki, como siempre que él recordara, parecía estar compartiendo sus sentimientos y no quería hacerla sufrir de aquel modo. Rozó sus labios suavemente con los suyos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella dejando escapar un quedo suspiro.

—El miedo sigue. Y la pena —reconoció al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio—. Pero quiero tener fe y creer que de alguna manera las cosas se van a solucionar y esta vez todo resultara bien. Espero… No, _deseo_ tener esa posibilidad.

—Y así será —le prometió Yuki con verdadera convicción—. Si necesitas creer en algo, Zero, confía en mí y en que haré lo posible por apartar esas sombras tan oscuras que pareces empeñado en tener a tu alrededor —le dijo, ligeramente divertida.

Él, sin embargo, la miró muy serio.

—¿Y si regresan las dudas y la incertidumbre?

Yuki buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. La llevó hacia su pecho, sobre su corazón, permitiéndole así a Zero sentir sus latidos fuertes y constantes.

Rápidos. Vitales. Seguros.

—Entonces, recuerda esto —le respondió—. Mientras sigamos vivos. Mientras estemos juntos, ningún abismo resultará insalvable. Yo _creo_ en eso. Es mi salto de fe. ¿Lo compartes conmigo?

Como si de una especie de _flashback_ se tratase, una serie de recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido en el último tiempo desfiló por su cabeza. Momentos buenos y malos: el anuncio del compromiso de Yuki, las discusiones posteriores, el descubrimiento de que Ichiru estaba vivo, la visita al hogar de sus padres, la ida al cementerio, la primera vez que se besaron… Él no era bueno confiando, no. Zero sentía, pensaba y actuaba en consecuencia a ello, pero Yuki siempre le exigía algo más. Cosas que muchas veces creía fuera de su alcance hasta que se lanzaba a por ellas y se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Dios, ¿por qué ella siempre le exigía aquella confianza ciega? Quizás, pensó, porque comprendía lo mucho que a él le costaba entregarla.

Con su mano libre, Zero la sujeto suavemente por la nuca atrayéndola hacia sí, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Recorrió con sus labios la suave mejilla hasta llegar al oído y poder susurrarle.

—Sí, lo comparto. Ahora y para el resto de mi vida.

Yuki no le dijo nada. Ella también entendía el gran compromiso que acababa de hacerle. Zero había depositado su vida en sus manos.

* * *

Durante los últimos años, algo que Ichiru había desarrollado de manera prácticamente infalible era su instinto de supervivencia. Podía detectar problemas y situaciones difíciles con suma facilidad, y en aquel instante, por más que Kaien estuviera siendo agradable con él, sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Pero no podía adivinar de qué se trataba.

Durante los quince minutos transcurridos desde que prácticamente lo arrastrara hasta allí, Ichiru se había comportado como el perfecto ayudante de cocina que aquel hombre esperaba. Hacía lo que le decía, respondía a sus preguntas y no se quejaba. Mientras que Kaien no dejaba de parlotear, él se limitaba a contestar las frases correctas y así podía dedicarse a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Un lugar donde la tristeza, la vergüenza y la angustia parecían estar intentando engullirlo por completo.

—Dios, lo estas haciendo otra vez —le dijo Kaien arrebatándole de las manos el cuchillo con el que rebanaba el tomate.

Ichiru lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo que?

—Poner esa expresión de tristeza. Tu hermano suele lucir del mismo modo, pero en Zero siempre ha parecido arder de forma muy subyacente un pequeño rastro de ira que lo hace reponerse con rapidez. Sin embargo, estoy temiendo que tú comiences a languidecer.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Ichiru indignado. ¿Qué él estaba languideciendo? Ni de broma. Respiró hondo para calmar un poco su temperamento airado—. Supongo que estos últimos días han sido un poco raros. Lo ocurrido con Shizuka…

Kaien apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió suavemente el cabello.

—No fue en absoluto culpa tuya. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad, Ichiru?

Sabía que el hombre que estaba a su lado esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero por algún motivo no podía dársela. Algo dentro de él parecía revelarse a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si la muerte de Shizuka hubiera derrumbado por completo las últimas defensas que tenía en su maltrecha existencia. Dejando solo la culpa que lo carcomía por lo que todos ellos habían tenido que soportar.

Estaba tan enfadado con ella… Y sin embargo lo hubiera dado todo por poder despedirse. Por estar a su lado en el momento de su muerte.

—Podría haber matado a mi hermano —respondió con un murmullo casi inaudible—. Cuando al fin pudimos entrar y vi a los dos allí, tendidos en el suelo y sangrando… Por un instante la odie porque creí que había matado finalmente a Zero, pero cuando comprendí que era ella quien estaba muerta, me sentí furioso con él. Mi hermano se había salvado por muy poco y sin embargo yo solo pensaba en reprocharle lo que había hecho. Creí que la había asesinado y estaba tan enojado con él… —negó con un gesto de cabeza, profundamente avergonzado—. Siento que no soy un tipo normal. No pudo marcar los límites…

—Nada en ti está mal, Ichiru. Tienes que comprenderlo —le dijo Kaien que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarlo—. Shizuka Hiou cometió algunos crímenes espantosos, sí, pero contigo fue buena. No recuerdas a tu madre, así que es seguro que ella es lo más cercano que tienes a ese concepto. Lo raro hubiera sido que no lamentaras su perdida, muchacho. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llorarla, y ninguno de nosotros te lo va a reprochar jamás.

—Pero Zero…

—No —contestó Kaien con seguridad. Cuando Ichiru lo miró, él le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Recuerda esto: por sobre todas las cosas malas que puedan ocurrir entre ustedes, tu hermano te quiere muchísimo. Sabemos que no mató a Shizuka y supongo que tendría sus motivos para haber tomado aquella decisión, y quizás tú fuiste uno de ellos. Creo que los dos deberían hablar sobre lo ocurrido y no evitar el tema en lo posible como han estado intentando hacer hasta ahora. Eso solo los ha hecho permanecer en una constante incertidumbre que les está provocando un gran dolor a ambos.

Pero, ¿qué hacía con el miedo?, se preguntó Ichiru. Zero aún estaba recuperándose de su herida y descontando las conversaciones inofensivas que habían mantenido, parecía haberse abierto un abismo entre los dos, como si aquel incidente hubiera marcado un antes y un después en su relación. Una relación que ya tenía un montón de problemas desde el día en que se reencontraron. ¡Maldición!

—Creo… He pensado que quizás lo mejor sea que me marche —le dijo a Kaien, dando por fin salida a aquello que venía atormentándolo durante los últimos días. No quería hacerlo, pero creía que su marcha serviría para cerrar definitivamente las heridas emocionales de su hermano. Y se lo debía—. Shizuka ya no es un peligro para mí. Me gustaría comenzar desde cero. Necesito hacerlo…

Durante los minutos siguientes, Kaien permaneció en completo silencio. Observándolo. Ichiru hubiera querido gritarle para exigirle una opinión o un consejo sobre su idea de marcharse, porque quizás de aquel modo podría tomar la decisión correcta sin arrepentirse luego de ella. Pero no, él simplemente se limitó a seguir allí, esperando algo… ¿Pero qué?

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que me marche? —le preguntó al fin, odiándose un poco por el evidente todo de urgencia que percibió en su voz—. Lo he pensado mucho, de verdad, y he llegado a la conclusión de que…

—Estás escapando —le dijo Kaien. Estaba completamente serio y un gesto de concentrada expectación confería una expresión extraña a su rostro de por si siempre alegre y amable—. Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar Zero, pero sobre todo tienes miedo de ti mismo, ¿verdad, Ichiru? —le preguntó—. El problema es que por más lejos que huyas, jamás podrás alejarte lo suficiente para que el dolor no pueda alcanzarte. Y sobre todo, estarás solo cuando esos momentos amenacen con consumirte.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hago? —le pregunto desesperado y angustiado. Se llevó una mano al pecho como si le doliera, y en parte así era. Un dolor sordo e invisible, pero que sin embargo le hacía mucho más daño que cualquier malestar físico—. No sé como seguir. No sé que hacer con mi vida a partir de ahora. Mi motivo… Mi propósito… Ella se lo llevó todo. Me ha dejado vacío.

—En ese caso, tendrás que labrarte un camino nuevo, ¿no lo crees? Buscarte un nuevo propósito.

Parecía tan fácil, se dijo Ichiru, sin embargo era perfectamente consciente de que no sería así en lo absoluto. Por primera vez parecía que tenía su futuro en sus propias manos. Decidir que deseaba hacer desde ese momento en adelante e intentar llevarlo a cabo… Él sería el responsable de sus propios aciertos y equivocaciones, algo que resultaba tan fascinante como aterrador.

¿Qué pensaría su hermano de todo aquello? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con Kaien? Era lo más probable, se dijo Ichiru, pero le gustaría oírselo decir personalmente. Había tantas cosas que aclarar todavía entre ellos dos… Demasiada incertidumbre se cernía aún sobre ambos.

—Me lo pensaré —aceptó, ya un poco más tranquilo después de haber tomado su decisión—. Pero antes de decidir cualquier cosa, necesito hablar con Zero. Sé que no es muy maduro basarme en lo que mi hermano me diga para saber como debo proseguir, pero dependiendo de cómo estén las cosas entre nosotros… —se encogió levemente de hombros y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Kaien clavada en él—. ¿Te parece bien?

Kaien asintió.

—Me parece justo. De todos modos te agradecería que una vez hayas tomado tu decisión, sea cual sea, hables antes conmigo. No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, sin embargo me gustaría aconsejarte —Kaien le revolvió nuevamente un poco el claro cabello, sonriéndole con afecto—. Y a pesar de lo que pienses, Ichiru, intenta recordar que no estás solo. Aunque te cueste vernos todavía de esa manera, desde ahora somos tu familia y esteremos allí para apoyarte. Pase lo que pase.

Le hubiera gustado decir algo en aquel momento, pero un nudo parecía haberse formado en su garganta impidiéndole expresar en palabras sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Kaien le había dicho que ahora formaba parte de su familia e Ichiru no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, quizás porque todavía todo le parecía muy confuso, pero si pudiera simplificar las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarlo, diría que sobre todo se sentía esperanzado.

Asintió en un gesto mudo y observó como el hombre que estaba a su lado volvía a concentrarse en la preparación de la comida. Una tarea rutinaria después de una conversación que no lo era en absoluto. Sí, la vida era muy irónica.

—Ahora, seguimos con lo nuestro —le dijo Kaien alegremente y le guiñó un ojo—. Seguro que después de una buena comida, todo te parece mucho más claro y sencillo cuando hables con tu hermano. Ya lo veras.

Ichiru esperaba que mismo. Lo deseaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

* * *

Yuki observó a través de la ventana, con desgana, como el pálido sol de invierno iluminaba las calles frente a la casa. El jardín, que su padre solía cuidar con esmero, lucía yermo y triste en aquel comienzo del invierno que aparentemente sería muy duro. Definitivamente, extrañaba los días con más calor natural y luz.

Dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y acarició el cabello de Zero que, tumbado en el sofá, había acomodado su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras leía concentrado. Aquello, pensó Yuki observándolo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, si le gustaba. Tener un breve espacio para ellos dos sin las horribles preocupaciones de los días anteriores y poder así disfrutar de la mutua compañía sin tener que pensar en cual sería el siguiente golpe al que tendrían que enfrentarse.

Ella esperaba que aquellos días de paz y tranquilidad de extendieran por lo menos un poco más. No era mucho pedir, estaba segura.

—¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó a Zero mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente con ternura y lo observaba desde arriba—. Sé que tu herida va curando bien, pero me preocupa que no estés guardando reposo. Si recaes, papá se va a enfadar.

—Me aburro estando en cama todo el día y no puedo exigirte que te quedes conmigo cada minuto —le dijo él para justificarse.

Después de la comida, Zero simplemente se negó a volver a su cuarto y ese era el motivo por el que ambos habían terminado en el salón. Yuki no se quejaba, por supuesto, ya que estaba resultando ser un momento agradable. Cuando él la miro entrecerrando los ojos un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios, ella sintió como si algo cálido comenzara a crecer dentro de su pecho. Seguramente era un síntoma de su felicidad.

—Además —prosiguió Zero—, a Kaien le daría un ataque de ansiedad si te encerrara conmigo en mi habitación. Ya has visto como nos vigila estos días.

—Lo sé —le respondió ella, frustrada. Se inclinó un poco para poder rozar su nariz con la suya en una caricia—. Es en esas ocasiones en las que desearía que pudiéramos estar en un sitio a solas. Como cuando fuimos a la casa de tus padres. No fue el momento ideal, claro, pero teníamos un poco más de privacidad.

Zero sujetó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla con suavidad, un gesto casual que sin embargo a Yuki la conmovió inmensamente. Nuevamente él parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo cuando sus ojos violeta volvieron a fijarse en los suyos, una emoción extraña parecía haberse apoderado de ellos. Como si contuvieran un sinfín de sensaciones cuidadosamente reprimidas.

—Entonces —comenzó él en un tono despreocupado que contrastaba visiblemente con la leve ansiedad de sus ojos—, si te pidiera que vinieras a vivir conmigo a otro sitio, los dos solos, ¿aceptarías?

Durante un breve instante, Yuki sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido entre latido y latido. Contuvo la respiración, intentando desesperadamente no romper aquel momento ya que temía fuera un sueño del que podía despertar al menor descuido, pero al contemplar la seriedad que mostraba el rostro de Zero y el leve rubor que cubría sus pálidas mejillas comprendió que todo aquello era real. En verdad él quería saber si ella aceptaría aquel grado de compromiso en su relación y Yuki no estaba segura de si debía comenzar a dar saltos de felicidad por eso o echarse a llorar por lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—Sí, me iría contigo —le respondió, notando como su propia voz parecía haber dejado de pertenecerle.

—Ahora no podemos, pero pronto. Te lo prometo —le dijo Zero y levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Ten un poquito más de paciencia, ¿vale, Yuki?

No podía creerlo… Zero acababa de decirle que iban a irse a vivir juntos y lo dejaba así sin más. No había preguntas ni explicaciones. Le pedía que tomara una decisión y cuando ella lo hacía, él lo daba todo por hecho, como siempre. A una parte de Yuki le hubiera encantado llenarlo de preguntas y quizás protestar un poco ante aquello, pero al verlo allí, esperando su respuesta, ansioso y preocupado, ella podía recordar perfectamente el niño triste y furioso que había sido y luego al chico resentido que no quería ni podía confiar en nadie. Sí, Zero estaba cambiando y por algún milagro inexplicable, le estaba pidiendo a ella que fuera parte de ese nuevo cambio en su vida. Que definitivamente se dieran una oportunidad.

—Esperaré lo que sea necesario —le prometió nerviosa y su corazón se llenó de dicha al ver que su respuesta parecía haberlo emocionado un poco.

Él suspiró hondamente antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro y Yuki, con el corazón todavía latiendo desenfrenado en su pecho, siguió prestando atención a la calle, viendo como algunos chicos de las casas vecinas gritaban de entusiasmo mientras corrían persiguiéndose en sus juegos. Eso era lo que ellos necesitaban, se dijo convencida, un poco de diversión. Después de lo ocurrido con Shizuka y la relación tan tensa que tenían ahora Zero con Ichiru, todo parecía demasiado triste. Como si aquel dolor se extendiera como un veneno que amenazaba con consumirlos.

El coche que pasó frente a la casa llamó momentáneamente su atención. No era un modelo llamativo aunque parecía caro, sin embargo la lentitud con que recorrió aquel breve trayecto la dejó intranquila, sobre todo cuando vio el rostro de un hombre asomarse por la ventana escrutando el lugar como si esperara encontrar algo… o a alguien.

Sin explicación alguna, un miedo glaciar la recorrió completamente, como si se le hubiera metido por las venas dejándola helada por dentro. ¿Qué le ocurría?, se preguntó asustada. Aquel temor no tenía ningún sentido…

—Yuki, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó preocupado Zero, apartando la vista del libro. Se incorporó un poco para sentarse a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros atrayéndola hacia si para intentar calmar su ansiedad—. Dios, pero si estás temblando.

—No es nada —le dijo a Zero, aunque también estaba intentando de ese modo convencerse a si misma de que se encontraba bien—. Creo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente aún me asusto con facilidad por tonterías —posó una mano sobre la mejilla de él y le sonrió levemente, intentando borrarle aquel gesto de obstinada preocupación—. En verdad estoy bien, Zero, pero quizás necesite distraerme un poco para dejar de pensar en todo lo relativo a Shizuka y su muerte.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

Yuki hubiera deseado abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás por aquella muestra de devoción. Zero ni siquiera había dudado al decirle aquello ni le exigía respuestas que no se sentía en condiciones de dar todavía, porque estaba convencida de que aquel repentino ataque de pánico solo era un efecto residual de la tensión que les había causado Shizuka Hiou con el secuestro de Yori y los acontecimientos posteriores.

Enmarcó el rostro de él con ambas manos, regañándose a si misma por haber generado tal estado de alarma en Zero. Lo besó rápidamente en los labios y luego le sonrió un poco más convincentemente.

—Me debes una cita —le dijo Yuki, intentando parecer alegre—. Antes de que Yori desapareciera íbamos a salir, ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de que cumplas.

Zero la miró interrogativamente, para luego entrecerrar un poco sus ojos violeta.

—Si no recuerdo mal, la que me invitó a salir fuiste tú, Yuki —le dijo él—. En ese caso, la que me debe una cita eres tú a mí y no al revés.

Con un gesto de la mano, ella le restó importancia al asunto.

—Quien haya invitado a quien da igual, ¿sabes? La cosa es que tienes que salir conmigo y estoy decidida a que sea hoy. Si seguimos quedándonos un día más encerrados en casa creo que voy a enloquecer.

Lo vio vacilar brevemente, escrutándola con atención, como si temiera que su petición fuera un intento de ocultar algo más; sin embargo Zero terminó por dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y asintió finalmente. La besó en la frente.

—Tú ganas. Tendremos esa cita, pero antes necesito hablar con mi hermano. ¿Me darías una hora?

—Claro —le dijo Yuki. Aunque temiera un poco el resultado de la conversación entre ambos chicos, sabía que Zero no podría relajarse realmente hasta haber resulto aquel asunto—. Yo iré a hablar con papá para convencerlo de la buenísima idea que he tenido al invitarte a salir —se rió un poco al ver su gesto de fastidio cuando le recordó aquel pequeño inconveniente—. Déjamelo a mí, tú vete a buscar a Ichiru.

—Una hora. Luego haré lo que quieras —le prometió Zero.

Yuki no protesto cuando él volvió a besarla, y tuvo que contenerse para no echarle los brazos al cuello y así impedir que la dejara. Lo vio ponerse de pie y salir del salón quedándose sola…

Sola con sus pensamientos que no dejaban de acosarla. Sola con sus tumultuosas emociones por todos los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su vida. Sola con aquel absurdo temor que parecía haber comenzado a anidar en ella y que no sabía de donde provenía ni como podía frenar.

Agitó la cabeza enérgicamente, intentando apartar de sí aquellas estúpidas ideas. No pensaba arruinar aquel día con Zero, se dijo decidida. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie volviera ha amenazar su felicidad. Porque la culpable de toda la desgracia de Zero estaba muerta y sin Shizuka ya no debían temerle a nada más, ¿verdad?

Quería pensar que era así, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le advertía que debía tener miedo, porque la muerte de aquella mujer solo había sido el comienzo de un peligro aun mayor. No había olvidado la conversación que había tenido con Zero antes de la desaparición de Yori. Algo más podía estar rondando al rededor de ellos y ponerlos nuevamente en peligro.

Pero Yuki se negaba a creerlo. No quería hacerlo.

* * *

Aunque no se sentía muy convencido de lo que tenía que hacer, Zero se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ichiru. Se paró frente a la puerta, con la mano en alto, debatiéndose internamente sobre si llamar para alertarlo de su visita o entrar directamente. Odiaba aquella sensación de incertidumbre que llevaba experimentado aquellos últimos días, como si cualquier cosa que dijera pudiera dañar de una manera irreparable la relación entre ambos.

Finalmente decidió que debía llamar, sin embargo cuando pensaba hacerlo la puerta se abrió desde dentro y se encontró mirando frente a frente a su hermano gemelo. Le bastó con solo ver la expresión triste y preocupada de Ichiru para darse cuenta de que él tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien.

—Yo también iba a buscarte porque necesitaba hablar contigo —le confesó su hermano mientras se hacía a un lado, en una invitación muda para que pasara a la habitación. Zero lo hiso.

Todo en aquel cuarto estaba en un orden perfecto. Demasiado perfecto, pensó él, sintiendo como algo terriblemente impersonal la carencia de objetos que personificaran el carácter de Ichiru. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se sentó a los pies la cama y esperó con paciencia hasta que su hermano hiso lo mismo, dejándose caer a su lado. Sin embargo este no lo miró ya que mantenía clavada la vista en el piso, permitiendo que el largo cabello le cubriera parcialmente los ojos y el rostro, haciéndole así imposible un escrutinio más profundo de su expresión.

Zero suspiró frustrado.

—Puedo comprender que estés enojado conmigo, Ichiru, pero me gustaría que por lo menos fueras capaz de decírmelo a la cara.

El chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró alarmado.

—¡Yo no estoy enfadado contigo! ¡No seas idiota, Zero!

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios ocurre realmente entre nosotros? —le preguntó Zero, sin poder evitar que la angustia que sentía se reflejara en su voz—. Apenas hemos hablado durante estos días y me evitas. ¡Dios, si ahora mismo ni siquiera eras capaz de mirarme!

—¡Porque ella estuvo a punto de matarte y me siento culpable, idiota! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan listo para algunas cosas y un completo imbécil para otras? —le reprochó Ichiru con enfado creciente—. Tú deseas tener nuevamente a tu hermano y yo siento que soy la peor elección que has hecho. Solo consigo hacerte sufrir.

Zero no estaba preparado cuando Ichiru le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle soltar un gruñido de dolor. Pensó en devolverle el golpe, pero la expresión tormentosa de su hermano era tal que lo dejó pasar. Ichiru se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

¿Por qué Ichiru sacaba siempre conclusiones tan estúpidas?, se preguntó irritado. Era cierto que él quería recuperar a su hermano, pero no esperaba nada especial a parte del hecho de que pudieran ser una familia nuevamente. Sabía lo difícil que estaba resultando para el chico todo eso y por ese motivo no lo presionaba, pero en algunas ocasiones sentía que era el mismo Ichiru quien se planteaba unas expectativas demasiado altas. Y a él tampoco le gustaba verlo sufrir de aquel modo.

Zero se recostó a su lado y, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, lo obligó a apartar el brazo de su rostro para que lo mirara. Aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos lo observaron enfadados, pero él no se amilanó en lo más mínimo.

—Idiota, eres mi única opción —le dijo, resignado—. Metete esto en esa cabeza tan dura que al parecer tienes: _nunca_ te he pedido que seas un tipo de persona diferente, ¿verdad? Solo te pedí una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y es lo que espero que hagamos, Ichiru —Zero posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su hermano, mirándolo detenidamente—. No importa lo que ocurra o si quieres apartarte, finalmente mi elección siempre terminarías siendo tú.

Era difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichiru tras aquella expresión indescifrable. Seguía luciendo un poco triste y ligeramente intranquilo, sin parecerse para nada al chico que Zero había llegado a conocer un poco mejor los días anteriores a la muerte de Shizuka. Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero expresar esas cosas a él se le daban muy mal. Quizas para Yuki fuera mucho más fácil comprender y consolar a su hermano, pero sabía que en aquel momento esa era su responsabilidad.

Ichiru rompió aquel completo silencio después de algunos minutos.

—He pensado en marcharme —le confesó.

—Lo sabía —respondió él, ante lo cual su hermano no pareció en absoluto sorprendido—. ¿Qué has decidido?

—Me lo estoy pensando. ¿Quieres que me marche?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Ichiru negó con un gesto de cabeza y se recostó de lado para poder mirarlo. Zero lo imitó, quedando así frente a frente.

—Estoy asustado —le dijo su hermano—. No sé que hacer con mi vida desde este punto en adelante. No sé como enfrentarme a lo que venga y Kaien me ha dicho que eso es porque estoy huyendo de mi mismo. ¿Crees que tiene sentido? —le pregunto, con una leve sonrisa carente de humor.

—Sí, creo que lo tiene. Yo también tengo miedo muchas veces cuando no sé como proseguir, Ichiru, por eso ahora debes encontrar algo que quieras hacer y aferrarte a ello con todas tus fuerzas —miró su mano abierta, cerrando después los dedos en un puño para abrirlos luego lentamente—. Siempre existe un motivo para seguir, hermano. Siempre.

En su caso, pensó Zero, había sido hacer justicia por la muerte de sus padres. El resentimiento y el odio lo habían empujado a seguir cada día por muy triste o desilusionado que se sintiera. En aquel momento, lo que lo impulsaba a continuar era algo muy diferente. Quería tener realmente la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a quienes quería. Poder tener una vida junto a Yuki donde todo aquello fuera solo una horrible pesadilla enterrada en el pasado.

—¿Por qué no la mataste, Zero? —le preguntó Ichiru, dando por fin voz a las dudas que habían rondado entre ellos dos durante días—. Te atacó, así que estabas en tu derecho de defenderte y… yo lo hubiera terminando comprendiendo. ¿Por qué entonces? Si te hubiera ocurrido algo… ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no querías venganza? ¿No le prometiste a Yuki que regresarías? ¡Tenías que luchar, maldita sea!

Con desgana, Zero dejó escapar un quedo suspiro antes de mirarlo directamente. Durante su recuperación, el tema de Shizuka Hiou había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, como si todos temieran preguntarle por lo ocurrido y esperaran pacientemente a que él se decidiera a hablar. Descontando las breves preguntas que le había hecho Yagari para resolver las interrogantes más acuciantes, todo aquello parecía haber quedado en un precario estado de letargo. Hasta ese día, claro.

—No pude hacerlo —le confesó a Ichiru—. Cuando ella se acercó a mí, me retó a hacerlo pero no pude. Fue extraño, ¿sabes? Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en aquel instante: la muerte de nuestros padres, todo lo que habíamos tenido que sufrir y sin embargo por fin comprendí aquello que me decías sobre su tristeza. Hubiera sido muy fácil matarla, pero no quiero convertirme en alguien así. Además, en una de nuestras conversaciones, Yuki me dijo que sabía que yo no era la clase de hombre capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría. Me agrada la idea de pensar que quizás tenga razón.

—¿Qué pasó realmente entre ustedes, Zero? ¿Por qué te apuñaló? Dios, cuando vi toda esa sangre…

—No creo que quisiera matarme realmente cuando me obligó a ir hasta ese lugar, sino que intentaba hacerme comprender sus motivos —le respondió con sinceridad—. No los comparto todos, pero puedo entenderlos, en parte. Ella terminó convirtiéndose en una persona que no se gustaba a si misma e hiso cosas de las que se arrepentía. En cierto modo, su justificación me parece carente de valentía. Debería haber luchado más por ella misma, pero… ¿Quién sabe? Muchas veces en situaciones extremas no actuamos de manera inteligente y supongo que estaba asustada. Lo de apuñalarme, no lo tengo muy claro. En un comienzo me desconcerté ante ese ataque, pero después… No lo comprendo. Era como si no quisiera hacerlo pero no lo quedara más opción. Después de aquello vino el disparo y ella ni siquiera se inmuto. Creo Shizuka esperaba que la mataran.

Su hermano asintió, pesaroso.

—¿Y lo de Sayori y Kaito? Aquello fue bastante cruel. Realmente llegué a pensar que esa chica estaba muerta —Ichiru suspiró—. ¿Quién crees que hiso ese disparo? —le preguntó—. Al pensar que habías sido tú el responsable, ninguno se percató de si había alguien más en aquel lugar. Fue un error estúpido, pero estábamos demasiado preocupados por ustedes.

Durante aquellos días de convalecencia, Zero había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ese punto sin resolver. No tenía pruebas solidas que validaran su teoría, pero estaba convencido que tras la forma de actuar de Shizuka Hiou existía un motivo más acuciante y este debía ser el odio que sentía hacía la familia Kuran. La familia sobre la que lo había advertido. Todavía no tenía tiempo de revisar el sobre con documentos que ella le había entregado, pero en cuanto la vigilancia de Kaien y Yuki disminuyera un poco, lo haría, se prometió.

—Creo que fue Kaname Kuran.

Al mirar nuevamente a su hermano, no vio incredulidad en sus ojos, sino que solo una aceptación ciega a lo que él le estaba diciendo. Seguramente Ichiru había llegado por sí mismo a una conclusión similar.

—Yo también lo creo —le contestó su gemelo.

—Rido Kuran la convirtió en su asesina, ¿sabes? —le confió Zero—. Tenían un pasado en común y una historia complicada. Me dijo que no deseaba matarme realmente, solo explicarme como eran las cosas y advertirme sobre Kaname Kuran porque por algún motivo desea verme muerto.

—¿Solo porque le quitaste a su novia? —le preguntó Ichiru, incrédulo—. Eso sería demasiado extremista hasta para un tipo como él.

—No lo sé, Ichiru —Zero se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras miraba detenidamente el techo de la habitación—. Hay algo raro en esa familia, pero no puedo imaginarme que sea. Pienso que lo de nuestros padres fue solo un daño colateral para intentar ocultar los negocios turbios que, según Shizuka, tenía Rido —giró levemente el rostro para quedar cara a cara con su hermano—. También me advirtió sobre la seguridad de Yuki. Me dijo que averiguara cosas sobre su familia, pero que lo hiciera sin levantar sospechas porque podía estar en peligro.

—¿Crees que su situación también pueda estar relacionada con esa familia?

Zero se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe. Cuando la conocí años atrás, en verdad creía que era hija de Kaien hasta que ella luego me explicó que era adoptada. Yuki no recuerda nada de su familia y no desea hacer averiguaciones, así que la he dejado en paz con ese asunto —se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando aliviar así un poco la tensión que lo atenazaba—. Creo que Kaien puede saber algo, pero me aterra preguntarle, Ichiru.

Su hermano le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Entonces, tienes un grave problema, Zero —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Demasiadas preguntas y solo un par de respuestas hipotéticas. Vas a tener que tomar finalmente una decisión.

—¿Sobre que? —le preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Sobre que harás tú a partir de ahora —le respondió su hermano—. Shizuka está muerta, así que ya no existe ni como peligro ni como motivo de venganza. Pero sigue estando Kuran, que ya sabemos puede ponerte las cosas difíciles y está el asunto de la familia de Yuki. Podrías dejarlo todo en manos de Yagari e intentar componer las cosas en tu vida, o también podrías seguir pendiente de este asunto y ver que más puedes averiguar. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer finalmente, Zero?

Sí, pensó, ¿qué era lo que haría?

Si por él fuera, querría olvidarse de todo aquello y comenzar su vida de la manera tranquila que había imaginado. Sería muy fácil cerrar completamente aquel capítulo de su existencia, ignorando en lo posible las advertencias de Shizuka, pero estaba Yuki… Y eso lo cambiaba todo, porque jamás dejaría su seguridad en manos de otra persona. No mientras él pudiera hacerlo. Zero sabía que seguramente cometería muchos errores en su nueva búsqueda de la verdad, pero nadie querría protegerla más que él.

Miró a su hermano con resignación.

—Sigo en esto. Si ella realmente corre peligro como me dijo Shizuka, voy a averiguar de qué se trata e intentaré frenarlo antes de que la lastimen.

Ichiru le sonrió.

—Era la respuesta que supuse me darías. No esperaba menos de ti, querido hermano —le dijo, divertido, mientras volvía a ponerse de espaldas en la cama y cruzaba los brazos sobre su abdomen—. Supongo que esto también servirá como respuesta a mis interrogantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichiru? —le preguntó Zero, curioso e inquieto por la respuesta que su hermano le fuera a dar.

—Significa que aún me necesitas, idiota. _Tú_ eres mi motivo, y mientras eso sea así… me quedaré a tu lado —el chico ladeó el rostro para mirarlo y le guiño un ojo—. Después ya veremos, ¿te parece?

Zero se limitó a asentir, porque no confiaba en lo que pudiera salir de sus propios labios. La situación de Yuki, y quizás la suya propia, no eran las mejores, pero de algún modo su decisión de seguir adelante con aquello había ayudado a aligerar un poco la carga de su hermano, y eso, ¿acaso no era bueno? Por fin había descubierto el verdadero motivo que se escondía tras la pena de Ichiru. Su gemelo necesitaba sentirse útil y en aquel momento él podía darle un motivo para serlo.

Si ese era el secreto para mantenerlo a su lado, se dijo Zero, intentaría dárselo por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Kaname se levantó de su escritorio para poder mirar por la ventana, pensativo. Aquella tarde se sentía demasiado intranquilo como para concentrarse en la gran cantidad de trabajo que parecía estársele acumulando, pero, ¿cómo demonios iba a relajarse lo suficiente para trabajar cuando nada parecía estar saliendo según sus planes?

¡Maldita fuera Shizuka Hiou! Esperaba que estuviera retorciéndose en el infierno.

Aquella bruja no había cumplido con nada de lo que habían acordado, y por el contrario, causó tal revuelo con la desaparición de Sayori Wakaba que a él le terminó siendo imposible recuperar los documentos después de haberla matado. ¿Qué habría hecho con ellos?, se preguntó Kaname. La inesperada llegada de Kaien y el entrometido de Yagari Touga no le había tiempo de hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en la cabaña y se vio obligado a huir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo antes de levantar sospechas.

¡Maldición! Ya solo el hecho de haber llegado hasta allí había sido solo un golpe de suerte, tenía que reconocerlo. No fue capaz de seguirle la pista a Kiryu, pero su instinto le advirtió del sitio donde podía estarse escondiendo Shizuka. Era casi una broma cruel del destino que su primer y último encuentro sucediera en aquel lugar.

Y la muy traidora no había matado al imbécil de Kiryu.

Kaname era consiente de que aquello era también en parte culpa suya. Con el tiempo encima y la pronta llegada de terceros, solo tuvo un periodo muy breve para entrar a la cabaña por la puerta trasera y esperar el momento adecuado para acabar con ella. Por eso, cuando vio que Shizuka apuñalaba a Kiryu, no se lo pensó dos veces y le disparó, confiando en haberse desecho de sus dos problemas de una sola vez. Pero aquel idiota seguía vivo, porque seguramente jamás estuvo en los planes de esa maldita víbora matarlo realmente.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Temía que en cualquier momento aquellos documentos llegaran a las manos equivocadas poniéndolo en una situación muy complicada, porque no solo tendría que responder muchas preguntas en nombre de su familia, sino que también Rido querría una explicación de su parte. Además, si se llegaba a averiguar que aquella cabaña era parte de su propiedad, terminaría de meterse en un buen lío. Había tomado las precauciones necesarias para que eso no ocurriera, pero de todos modos estaba asustado.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo e idear un nuevo plan. Kiryu seguía siendo una molestia en su camino e iba a eliminarlo, pero sin Shizuka para cargar la culpa de su muerte, las cosas se le complicaban un poco, por lo cual no debía precipitarse en sus decisiones. Con Rido, por otro lado, tenía que mantenerlo alejado de Yuki todo el tiempo que fuera posible hasta que pudiera matarlo también sin levantar sospechas. No sería fácil, porque su tío era un hombre muy inteligente, pero Kaname también lo era y el motivo que lo impulsaba a hacer todo aquello era lo más importante de su vida.

Tenía que proteger a Yuki al coste que fuera.

Se volvió y tomó entre sus manos el periódico donde se hacía una rápida reseña de lo ocurrido con el secuestro de Sayori. El revuelo no había sido mucho, seguramente porque el padre de ella había utilizado sus contactos políticos para que así fuera, pero de todos modos aquello había puesto a mucha gente nerviosa y en alerta. De Takamiya y Kiryu no se decía nada, e incluso la muerte de Shizuka Hiou se había limitado a unas cuantas líneas sobre la secuestradora que había terminado muriendo abatida en el sitio. Dios, solo esperaba que Rido no terminara por enterarse de todo aquel embrollo por aquel medio sensacionalista.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ese lío?

Poco a poco una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Todavía era muy vaga y tendría que afinar muchos detalles, pero le serviría, sí. Estaba seguro.

Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho y levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que esta se abría. Las palabras de reproche por aquella intromisión murieron en sus labios en el mismo instante que su corazón pareció comenzar a latir furiosamente dentro de su pecho.

—Hola, sobrino. Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿no lo crees?

Kaname dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo de manera inconsciente e inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto al recién llegado. Algo que no sentía en absoluto.

—Hola, Rido. También me complace volver a verte.

Ambos se sonrieron con cortesía, como si aquel reencuentro realmente les alegrara, sin embargo la verdad que se ocultaba tras sus ojos decía algo completamente diferente. El odio, se dijo Kaname, seguía siendo el mismo. Había cosas que era imposible cambiar.

* * *

Después del mal rato pasado aquella tarde, Yuki se sentía tranquila y feliz en aquel momento junto a Zero, haciendo algo completamente diferente a lo que hacían comúnmente. Sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie aparte de ellos mismos durante unas cuantas horas.

La idea de esa cita resultó tan repentina como divertida, por lo menos para ella, porque al ver la expresión de infinita resignación y cansancio que él mostraba, no pudo contener una leve sonrisa que intentó disimular ocultando el rostro en su brazo, logrando que Zero se detuviera para mirarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto rara.

Yuki abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo. Él la observaba con expresión seria, como si temiera que realmente le pasara algo grave. Desde lo ocurrido con Shizuka se comportaba así con ella, pensó. Como si lo angustiara la idea de que pudiera sucederle algo malo.

—Estaba pensando en que a pesar de estarte aburriendo muchísimo, no intentes negarlo, te has portado muy bien esta tarde conmigo —le respondió con sinceridad—. Aún pareces un poco agotado y sé que no te gusta mucho el cine, además que odias venir de tiendas, pero no te has quejado en lo más mínimo. Te lo agradezco mucho, no te quepa la menor duda, pero aún así quiero saber el porque estás haciendo todo esto, Zero. Y quiero la verdad.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—¿No deberías estar contenta de que me muestre tan obediente?

—Podría ser, sin embargo él Zero que yo conozco hubiera estado protestando de que lo arrastrara de un sitio a otro desde el comienzo. Aunque hubieras venido conmigo de todos modos —Yuki se puso frente a él y posó las manos sobre su pecho, notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la tela de su abrigo. Se miraron fijamente—. No me va a ocurrir nada malo, Zero, de verdad. Así que deja de tener miedo por mí, ¿vale?

Ella percibió como algo en su expresión cambió casi imperceptiblemente. Zero era un experto en mantener sus emociones a raya, pero ante sus palabras pareció como si parte de aquel miedo, que Yuki sabía sentía, salió levemente a la superficie. Una pequeña onda en un lago en calma, claro, pero un detalle que le corroboraba que no estaba tan desencaminada en sus suposiciones.

Los transeúntes seguían pasando junto a ellos y los miraban de reojo al ver que seguían allí de pie, platicando como si nada les importara. Oyó el suspiró cargado de frustración de Zero y no opuso resistencia cuando él la llevó casi a rastras hasta una de las banca que estaban en un parque cercano para que pudieran sentarse.

En otro momento quizás hubiera obedecido sin protestar, sin embargo en aquel instante se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, y se limitó a quedarse de pie mientras él si tomaba asiento. Con cierta impaciencia, Zero la atrajo hacia sí para que se quedara parada entre sus piernas y le sujetó ambas manos. Yuki sabía que a ojos de todos los demás podía parecer una escena bonita entre una pareja, pero ella estaba consiente de que aquel movimiento por parte de él era totalmente premeditado para impedir que huyera si algo de lo que le decía no era de su agrado. Claro, como siempre él era el cazador y ella la estúpida presa.

Lo miró levemente enfadada, pero Zero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco para luego observarla resignado.

—Deja de poner esa cara, Yuki. No voy a regañarte ni nada —le dijo con suavidad. Ella bajó los ojos al notar como Zero entrelazaba sus dedos largos, pálidos y delgados con los suyos, mucho más pequeños—. ¿Cómo puedo enfadarme contigo si tienes razón?

—Piensas que me puede ocurrir algo malo —repitió Yuki en un susurro—. Eres un tonto, Zero.

—Quizas, pero en estos momentos no puedo evitarlo —contestó él—. Después de lo ocurrido con Shizuka, me he dado cuenta de que nada podemos darlo por seguro, Yuki. Hoy estamos aquí, pero, ¿mañana? ¿Quien sabe?

—No puedes protegerme siempre de todo, Zero.

—Pero puedo intentarlo —le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios—. Dame un par más de días para asimilar esta sensación de impotencia que aún cargo —él soltó una de sus manos y acarició suavemente su labio inferior, provocándole una agradable sensación de calor en contraste con el aire gélido del exterior—. Además, ¿no era la idea de que hoy nos divirtiéramos?

Ella se rió.

—Lo era, pero creo que mi idea de venir a ver las tiendas no está dando los resultados que esperaba —reconoció, mientras miraba las bolsas que Zero había dejado en el suelo—. ¿O quieres que sigamos viendo un poco más?

Él dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

—No por favor. Ha sido suficiente de tiendas para mí por lo menos durante un año —le dijo, fingiéndose desesperado. Yuki le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a modo de reproche, logrando que él la mirara nuevamente y sonriera.

—Que malo eres conmigo, Zero —sujetó su rostro entre las manos y sin importarle si alguien los veía, le besó en los labios. Él la miró sorprendido—. Venga, aún te debo un helado, así que yo invito.

—Hace frío —le advirtió mientras se ponía de pie y recogía nuevamente las bolsas—. ¿No prefieres que mejor vayamos a comer algo que nos haga entrar en calor? Tú siempre quieres comer.

Yuki negó tercamente con un gesto de cabeza.

—Helado —respondió categórica—. Necesitas algo que te ponga contento y estoy segura de que eso lo hará.

—Claro, lo que tú digas, ama y señora —le dijo con sorna. Yuki le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

—Siempre es igual —dijo una voz tras ellos—. Tendrás que pedirle que se case contigo, muchacho, si es que no lo has hecho todavía.

Yuki se giró sorprendida para encontrarse frente a una pareja de ancianos que los estaban mirando como discutían. Echó una rápida mirada a Zero y lo vio ruborizado hasta la raíz de su claro cabello, hecho que se acentuaba por culpa del gris día invernal. Sin embargo cuando la pareja les sonrió, ella les devolvió el gesto, encantada.

—Aún no me lo pide formalmente pero estoy trabajando para que se decida a hacerlo pronto —les contestó contenta.

—Yuki… —le dijo Zero en tono de advertencia, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¡Pero sí es verdad! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, en algún momento tendrás que casarte conmigo —respondió ella a modo de broma.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, sí —le dijo la amable señora y le dio una palmadita de ánimo en el brazo—. No pierdas la esperanza, niña.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Yo estoy segura de que lo conseguiré tarde o temprano —le dijo Yuki con convicción. Miró a Zero que parecía desear que se lo tragara la tierra, así que sujetó su mano y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella—. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¡Entonces espabila, muchacho, antes de que otro se te adelante y te la quite! —le dijo el hombre mayor, muy serio, mientras movía la cabeza con pesar—. Estos chicos de hoy en día piensan que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo… En nuestro tiempo las cosas eran muy diferentes…

—Déjalos en paz —le dijo su esposa, regañándolo con el cariño y la complicidad que daban los años de estar juntos—. Nosotros ya nos marchamos así que pueden seguir con su paseo. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos.

Yuki los vio alejarse sintiéndose mucho más tranquila y relajada que momentos antes, como si aquel inesperado encuentro hubiera aligerado la carga invisible que había estado formándose en su interior. Notó que Zero tiraba de su mano para acercarla nuevamente hacia él y al mirarlo se encontró con sus ojos que la observaban con diversión y reproche a partes iguales.

—¿Esto te ha parecido divertido? —le preguntó él, intentando parecer molesto.

—La verdad es que sí —Yuki le sonrió abiertamente. Lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho—. ¡Que vergonzoso eres, Zero! —le dijo soltando una alegre carcajada.

Notó como él posaba una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para acariciar su cabello y a la vez tenerla más cerca.

—Temía esa respuesta —murmuró con resignación—. Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Yuki? —le preguntó pesaroso. Ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo nuevamente.

—Quererme siempre —le respondió—. Y por ahora, ¿llevarme a tomar un helado?

Zero dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de sujetar su mano para que se pusieran en marcha nuevamente.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Yuki apenas fue consiente del paso del tiempo. Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo mientras hablaban de todo un poco, mesclando a partes iguales el pasado y el presente de cada uno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así de despreocupados, pensó ella, y se alegró enormemente de haber tenido aquella absurda idea que al parecer había resultado ser la mejor medicina para sus maltrechos estados de ánimo.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer cuando Zero le sugirió que regresaran a casa. Ella no se sentía especialmente ansiosa de hacerlo, pero sabía que él no debía exigirse mucho a pesar de que su herida no fuera grave, y ese día había resultado ser muy largo para los dos.

Estaban ya casi por llegar a su hogar cuando una gota de agua le salpicó la nariz. Yuki se detuvo a mirar el cielo, confusa, y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la gran cantidad de nubes oscuras que lo cubrían. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de ello?

—Creo que va a comenzar a llover —le comentó a Zero, casi en el mismo instante en que una cortina de agua comenzó a cernirse furiosa sobre ellos—. ¡No, ya está lloviendo! —se corrigió.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! —se quejó él mientras la tomaba con más firmeza de la mano para instarla a que echara a correr a su lado—. ¡Démonos prisa!

Yuki lo siguió obedientemente, lamentándose por un final tan desastroso para una tarde tan linda. ¡Odiaba la lluvia! ¡Odiaba mojarse y quedar calada hasta los huesos! ¡Pero sobre todo odiaba que aquello hubiera ocurrido en su primera cita con Zero!

Hubiera seguido protestando mentalmente sin parar contra su mala suerte hasta llegar a la casa que ya estaba muy cerca, pero Zero se detuvo de golpe en medio de la calle vacía obligándola a hacer lo mismo. La miraba con una expresión… diferente. Yuki no podía descifrarla muy bien, solo presentía que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir en aquel lugar y en ese preciso instante.

—¿Zero…?

—Todo iba a terminar con la muerte de Shizuka, ¿sabes? —le dijo él, sorprendiéndola—. Durante años solo me concentré en encontrarla para que pagara por lo que le había hecho a mi familia. Lo que me ocurriera después de eso, me traía sin cuidado. Incluso llegué a pensar que acabar muerto era una buena vía de escape para el dolor que sentía. No me importaba nada más que eso, Yuki.

Así que era eso lo que había rondado siempre por la cabeza de Zero, se dijo, afligida. En algunas ocasiones, al verlo tan triste y furioso, lo había sospechado. Como si algo dentro de ella le hubiera estado advirtiendo sobre la difícil situación que él atravesaba. ¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo? No, Yuki esta convencida de que el chico que se encontraba en aquel instante frente a sus ojos era completamente diferente al que ella recordaba de meses o años atrás.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ella está muerta… Y estás tú —Zero se apartó el cabelló empapado del rostro, con sus ojos violeta aún fijos en ella—. Así que en vez de convertirse en un final… esto se convirtió en un principio —le dijo él. Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir, logrando que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa—. Me exiges que confié en ti y en los demás. Me retas a que siga adelante a pesar de que muchas veces no lo quiero. La verdad es que me vuelves loco, Yuki, y no te lo estoy diciendo como un cumplido. Que te quede claro.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ante eso? ¿Por qué Zero siempre la hacía parecer de lo peor? Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, seguramente se hubiera puesto a reír de lo absurda que debía parecer esa situación. Los dos mojados por la lluvia y chorreando agua mientras hablaban de, ¿los problemas de su relación? ¡Dios, a lo mejor él tenía razón y sí lo había hecho perder el juicio después de todo!

—Creo que si me lo propongo, puedo lograr mejorar —le dijo ella con absoluto convencimiento a Zero—. Puedo intentar no ser tan mala para ti. Lo prometo. No es necesario que pongas las cosas…

—¡Maldita sea, Yuki! ¡Cállate un minuto y escúchame! —le gritó enfadado—. ¡Lo que te quiero decir es que lo has cambiado todo, maldición! Mis planes, lo que sentía, lo que quería. No me diste opciones y al final te metiste dentro de mí, casi obligándome a quererte. Y ahora lo eres todo… Demonios, apartarte de mi lado sería como arrancarme el corazón, porque me mataría.

—Ah… bueno… —comenzó dubitativa—. Solo puedo asegurarte que te amo, Zero. E irme de tú lado no es una opción, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? Porque yo…

—Cásate conmigo.

Yuki lo miró boquiabierta, esperando que en cualquier momento Zero le dijera que era una broma, sin embargo la intensidad y la ansiedad con que sus ojos la miraban desmintieron esa posibilidad de inmediato. ¡Dios bendito, realmente le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él!

—Zero…

—No es necesario que me des la respuesta ahora mismo —le dijo él, un poco nervioso pero intentando recuperar su calma habitual—. Puedes pensártelo, de verdad. Solo quería que…

Yuki se abalanzó sobre él, casi desequilibrándolo con el choque de sus cuerpos. Cuando Zero la sujetó por la cintura, estabilizándola, ella comenzó a aporrar su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Eres un idiota, Zero! ¡Un idiota, un idiota, un idiota! —logró decirle antes de que un sollozo tras otros escaparan de sus labios—. ¿De verdad no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, tonto?

—¿Eso significa que has aceptado? —le preguntó él, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Yuki le dio otro puñetazo en le pecho que lo hiso reír un poco—. Tomaré eso como un sí —sujetó su cabeza con suavidad para obligarla a echarla hacia atrás y que así lo mirara a los ojos—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?

—No son lágrimas —le dijo Yuki intentando ahogar un sollozo sin mucho éxito—, es lluvia.

Zero le sonrió.

—Vale, es lluvia —le dijo él. Luego posó sus dedos en su barbilla con una suave caricia y le sonrió con ternura—. Gracias, Yuki. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se puso de puntilla para besarlo con fuerza en los labios. Al separarse, le sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ah, por cierto… —Zero acercó los dedos a su oreja derecha mientras Yuki lo miraba intrigada. Luego, buscó su mano y dejó caer algo pequeño en su palma—. Para ti. Esta declaración no estaba prevista, así que no tengo un anillo de compromiso para darte. Espero que esto valga de momento.

Yuki miró el pendiente que él había depositado en su mano y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tonta asomó a sus labios al mismo tiempo que un nudo de emoción parecía haberse aferrado a su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

—¿Un pendiente de compromiso? —logró peguntarle después de un par de intentos.

—Algo así.

—Creo… No, me gusta más que el anillo —y era verdad, se dijo Yuki. Porque le estaba dando algo que le pertenecía. Porque tenía un significado y le estaba permitiendo a ella ser participe de su vida—. Ha sido un gesto muy bonito. Yo…

Cuando Zero la atrajo hacia si para besarla, Yuki no estaba preparada. Aquel beso fue apasionado y exigente, pero sobre todo, un poco posesivo; quizás como una forma de sellar aquel pacto que ambos acababan de realizar. Y ella lo deseaba lo suficiente como para que no le importara la fría lluvia que caía sobre ellos ni el hecho de que seguían parados en medio de la calle donde cualquiera podía verlos.

Zero volvió a besarla un par de veces más, aunque en aquella ocasión de manera más suave y comedida. Ella suspiró satisfecha y miró luego al cielo oscurecido con resignación.

—¿En que piensas? —le preguntó él mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla.

—En que odio la lluvia —le dijo Yuki sinceramente—. Pero ahora, tengo un motivo importante para que me guste un poquito más. Venga, vamos a casa antes de que terminemos enfermando.

—Sí, vamos a casa.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio, sin ni siquiera molestarse en apurar el paso. Yuki oía atentamente el sonido imperturbable de la lluvia al caer y bajo aquello, la respiración acompasada de Zero que iba a su lado. Miró sus manos entrelazadas pensando, sin poder evitarlo, en las veces que lo habían hecho en el pasado, ahora en el presente y quizás cuantas más vendrían en su futuro. Un futuro que compartirían juntos, se dijo feliz, porque su historia tendría un _Para siempre_.

* * *

_Ya está el capítulo veintiuno de este fanfic. Lo primero, lamento mucho el retraso de estos días en actualizar (más aún cuando sé que la espera fue larga), pero como dicen, "uno propone y Dios dispone". Así que mi viaje familiar (motivo por el cual no actualicé) tenía como fecha de retorno el miércoles 2 de este mes se retrasó un par de días más y solo hoy (sábado) en la mañana he llegado de regreso a mi casa con mi PC, al fin, para hacer la última revisión y responder reviews. Así que nuevamente, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho._

_Por lo demás, espero que hayas pasado unas bonitas fiestas de fin de año y les deseo que este 2013 les traiga muchas cosas buenas._

_Con respecto a la historia, como había prometido este capítulo ha tenido mucha menos tensión que los anteriores más que nada para aligerar un poquito la trama y poder retomar aunque fuera un poco la historia romántica. Y para los que tienen dudas sobre todo lo ocurrido con la muerte de Shizuka, pido un poquito de paciencia, sé que no quedó muy claro pero poco a poco todo sé irá aclarando. Lo prometo._

_Lo otro que quería comentar es que por motivos de trabajo de verano (no queda otra que trabajar, los libros y los mangas son un gasto constante de dinero en mi vida) tendré que modificar los días de actualización. Ahora serán entre viernes a domingo. No daré un día específico porque puede que me atrase, pero del fin de semana no pasará. Es un compromiso._

_Bueno, solo me queda darles las gracias por la infinita paciencia, espero que él capítulo les guste y que el largo compense un poco la ausencia de actualizaciones. Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen y a quienes dejan comentarios. Nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios quiere._

_**ShadowDancer:**__ Lamento que esta vez la espera haya sido tan larga, pero me he encontrado desconectada un par de semanas, ahora ya retomare con normalidad las actualizaciones. Espero que este capítulo haya compensado la ausencia y el retraso, y aunque no ha sido muy relevante con el avance de la trama en sí, espero te haya parecido bonito y que sirva para relajar un poco los ánimos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil disculpas por el retraso._

_**MagicFaerie:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y he visto que has avanzado bastante. Además estoy segura de que terminaras poniéndote al día con la historia antes de que yo la de por finalizada, ya que parece que me alargo eternamente. Espero que todo te siga gustando y que la trama no te defraude._

_**Guest 1:**__ Lo del largo del capítulo no fue idea tuya, sino que en verdad era largo y muy pesado. Para mí, que lo escribí y tenía las ideas claras, se me hiso complejo al corregirlo, así que sabía que para muchos podía resultar cansador y estresante. Hoy muchas cosas que no quedaron claras pero se irás explicando de a poco. Por el momento, espero que esté capitulo te haya resultado más ameno. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Lamento mucho el retraso._

_**LylyanneBlack:**__ Bueno, la verdad es que sí fue Kaname. Creo que era obvio para todos, pero quería generar un poquito de dudas. Muchos tenían motivos para hacerlo, ¿no? Lamento la espera que les hice pasar, pero he estado desconectada del mundo informático estos días, así que solo ahora vuelvo a tomar el ritmo con todo esto. Sobre la situación de Shizuka y Zero, ella tenía sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hiso, no te quepa duda. Además, su muerte solo era prácticamente el comienzo de lo que está por venir ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por la espera. Lamento el retraso de estos días, pero la vuelta a casa me ha resultado difícil._

_**Mariana Fdez:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior a pesar de lo tenso que resulto. En mi caso también me gustan muchos los personajes de Shizuka y Rido, quizás porque como planteas, tienen una historia muy compleja tras ellos. Sobre lo que ocurre con la familia Kuran ahora comenzará a desvelarse con la llegada de Rido y lo que Zero averigüe de ellos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil perdones por el atraso en actualizar. Ya retomaré el ritmo normal._

_**Taormina:**__ Me alegra saber que te gustó es capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Sobre lo de porqué Shizuka hirió a Zero, tiene un motivo (velado de momento) que explicaré detenidamente más adelante. Sobre lo de la ubicación del lugar y como alguien más pudo entrar, era una de las interrogantes que existían. En este capítulo ya tienes una idea más precisa al saber que fue Kaname y como entró al lugar. Al ser el dueño del sitio, lo tenía todo mucho más fácil no solo por lo medios con los que contaba, sino que también porque conocía a la perfección el entorno en el que se movía. Era muy difícil que cometiera un fallo. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil disculpas por el retraso de estos días._

_**akari hiroyuki:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero disculpes la demora en actualizar. Y como bien dices, Shizuka solo fue una victima más de la familia Kuran, que ahora ya comenzará a revelar más y más secretos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Kiriegrati:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y ahora pido las disculpas por lo que me retrasé en actualizar. La verdad es que la historia de Shizuka siempre me pareció sumamente triste, y por eso quise reflejar algo así en la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y ya comenzaran las actualizaciones de forma normal._

_**Tania:**__ Lo primero, lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero no he regresado a mi casa hasta hoy sábado (ayer, por lo que veo al mirar la hora). Desde esta semana las actualizaciones volverán a ser semanales aunque por trabajo los días han cambiado un poco. Bueno, sobre tu duda de quien mató a Shizuka, en este capítulo ya ha quedado resuelta. Ya en los siguientes se sabrá un poco mejor como y que era lo que ella planeaba realmente. Sobre lo de agregarme a facebook, te apunto aquí uno de mis correos por si quieres comunicarte conmigo (también puedes buscarme por ese en facebook): valentina041985 . Si te haces una cuenta en skype, me avisas para enviarte una invitación._

_**Guest:**__ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento un montón, de verdad. Pero hasta hoy me ha sido imposible ponerme con la actualización. Prometo no volver a irme de viaje hasta terminar el fanfic. Por lo menos hoy, ya está el capítulo y ya las actualizaciones retomarán el ritmo semanal._


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquellos que temen:**

—Bueno, creo que aún tienes un poco de fiebre —le dijo Yuki a Zero después de retirar la mano de su frente. Le sonrió dulcemente para intentar animarlo—. Quizas si te quedas hoy en casa…

La torva mirada que él le lanzó dejaba completamente claro lo que opinaba de su sugerencia. Apenas llevaban menos de una hora despiertos y ya comenzaban a oírse los familiares sonidos de la casa en movimiento, sin embargo esa mañana en vez de poder sentirse feliz por su inesperado compromiso de la noche anterior, llevaba varios minutos intentando hacer entrar en razón a Zero se había levantado con un genio de los mil demonios porque seguía estando un poco enfermo. Definitivamente la lluvia había terminado siendo muy perjudicial para el bienestar de ambos.

—Olvídalo —le dijo él, tajante—. Tengo que ir a ver a Kaito, así que no me quedaré en cama ni un día más. ¡Maldición, estoy harto de estar en cama!

Yuki contó hasta diez intentando calmarse para no responderle con una tontería que seguramente desencadenaría una discusión absurda, algo que al parecer Zero quería, porque la estaba provocando adrede. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a caer en su juego, así que por el contrario, armándose de valor se sentó a su lado y le pasó con suavidad la mano por el desordenado cabello peinándoselo un poco con los dedos. Él murmuró algo que le sonó muy parecido a un sinfín de imprecaciones.

—¿Acaso aún eres un niño que quiere salirse siempre con la suya? —le preguntó con cariño. Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró—. Descansa un par de horas más, Zero. Si después de la comida te ha bajado la fiebre, te prometo que yo misma te llevaré a ver a Kaito.

—Estoy bien, Yuki. Esto simplemente es…

—No intentes engañarme y sobre todo deja de protestar —le susurró—. Papá está ansioso por regañarte abiertamente después de nuestra salida de ayer. Hay que reconocer que con esa lluvia sorpresa tuvimos muy mala suerte, sobre todo porque hoy parece como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿De verdad nada ha cambiado? —le preguntó Zero, en esa ocasión, con un tono de voz completamente distinto. Ya no estaba molesto, sino que realmente parecía ansioso por oír su respuesta.

Yuki se incorporó solo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, seguramente con la misma atención que él le estaba prestando a ella.

—Mmm… yo creo que sí —una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios—. Ya no puedes arrepentirte de lo que me dijiste ayer, Zero. He aceptado casarme contigo y voy a obligarte a cumplirlo aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Además cuando papá se entere no te dejará echarte para atrás —le advirtió en tono de fingida severidad.

—Jamás me arrepentiré de eso, Yuki —en aquel momento, su expresión era de completa sinceridad—. Es verdad que no tenía planeado pedirte ayer que nos comprometiéramos de esa forma, pero era una idea que venía rondando por mi cabeza desde hacia un tiempo —Zero tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de su oscuro cabello y jugueteó con él un instante para luego sujetárselo detrás de la oreja—. Te conozco desde que tenía trece años y durante mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, ¿realmente necesitábamos más tiempo para conocernos? Yo no lo creo… Para mí, pedirte que seas parte de mi vida no es algo fácil ya que aún tengo miedo de muchas cosas y sé que puedo fallarte innumerables veces, pero lo ocurrido con Shizuka me hiso ver que a pesar de todo seguimos estando vivos y no podemos desperdiciar ese tiempo. Y he decidido que quiero tener todo el tiempo que sea posible contigo.

—Y yo contigo —le respondió, sintiendo como una profunda emoción brotaba dentro de su pecho—. Estoy segura de que será mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Yo también lo espero —Zero sujetó su mano para llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en sus dedos—. Ahora, me voy a levantar.

Con rapidez, Yuki se le echó encima para impedírselo. Era una completa estupidez, porque la comparación de tamaño y fuerza entre ambos no era para nada proporcional, pero sin embargo él no hiso intento de apartarla sino que se quedó mirándola con expresión divertida.

—Yuki.

—No seas terco —lo reprendió—. Sabes que necesitas descansar. Incluso estoy dispuesta a faltar a clases para quedarme contigo —le sugirió ella, esperanzada.

—Pareces muy ansiosa por complacerme, pero dudo que a Kaien le agrade la idea, ¿sabes?

Yuki se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él echándole luego los brazos al cuello. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban la una con la otra. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a apartar sus ojos del otro.

—Si le digo a papá que es por tu bien, me dejaría —le respondió—. Además, te daría un buen motivo para querer quedarte aquí, en la cama —Yuki rozó sus labios con los suyos y percibió como Zero se tensaba un poco e inspiraba bruscamente.

—Yuki… creo que esto es una mala idea —le advirtió él, intentando mantener la calma, sin embargo sus manos rodearon su cintura acercándola aún más hacia si, contradiciendo completamente sus palabras—. Sí, realmente está es una pésima idea —repitió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Mmm… quizás tengas razón, pero estoy segura de que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —le aseveró antes de besarlo con completo abandono, olvidándose de todo y sin importarle nada más que ese instante que estaban compartiendo, sobre todo cuando Zero comenzó a corresponderle del mismo modo.

Yuki no sabía que locura temporal se había apoderado de ella, ya que generalmente no se comportaba así de directa con él, a pesar de la mucha confianza que se tenían. Pero desde la noche anterior sentía que algo había cambiado en su relación, del mismo modo en que sus vidas lo estaban haciendo.

—Kaien… sigue abajo —le recordó Zero al tiempo que recorría su cuello con los labios—. ¿Le has puesto seguro a la…?

—Cállate. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando haces eso —Yuki suspiró y posó las manos sobre su pecho, percibiendo los rápidos latidos del corazón de él—. ¿Por qué lo único que deseo es estar contigo? Solo quiero…

Por toda respuesta, Zero volvió a apoderarse de su boca, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la piel desnuda de su vientre antes de comenzar a desabotonar poco a poco los botones de la blusa de su pijama.

—¡Por Dios, paren eso de una vez! ¡Ustedes dos no tienen remedio!

Yuki se giró sobresaltada para encontrar con Ichiru que los observaba desde la puerta abierta entre divertido y resignado.

—No me importa que seas el hermano de Zero. Te odio —le dijo ella mientras luchaba por librarse del lío de mantas que la tenían prisionera, sin mucho éxito, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodar su ropa.

—Si vuelves a entrar en mi habitación sin llamar, Ichiru, te juro que me las vas a pagar —le espetó furioso Zero al otro chico. Sin apenas esfuerzo, la sacó a ella de la cama y la dejó de pie en el suelo. Ni siquiera la miró y se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Yuki se sintió indignada.

—Solo estaba intentando _ayudarte_, querido hermano, ya que pensé que podía ocurrir…esto —le respondió Ichiru con fingida inocencia al tiempo que los señalaba—. Kaien ha terminado de preparar el desayuno y va a subir a ver como te encuentras. Creo que ustedes dos realmente son idiotas. ¿En verdad creían que…?

—¿A que se debe esta reunión tan temprana, chicos? —les preguntó Kaien de buen humor mientras entraba en la habitación. Sonreía contento—. ¿Ya te sientes más repuesto, Zero?

—Sí, estaba pensando en hacerle una visita a Kaito —se apresuró a responder él. La miró atentamente, advirtiéndole en silencio que no le dijera nada de su pequeña recaída—. Luego volveré a casa para no sobreesforzarme.

—No sé si sea muy buena idea que conduzcas aún, Zero —le dijo dulcemente Yuki, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su parte—. La herida parece estar bien, sí, pero el esfuerzo podría ser malo para ti.

Ichiru, que al parecer se había percatado de la tensa situación, decidió intervenir:

—Lo llevaré yo y luego pasaré a recogerlo si les parece bien. Además tengo algo que hacer esta mañana —les dijo, y miró significativamente a Kaien, quien asintió satisfecho.

—Esa es una idea estupenda. ¿Verdad, Zero? Así Yuki podrá asistir a sus clases sin preocuparse por tu salud —dijo su padre y le sonrió a ella como si hubiera solucionado todos los problemas de la población mundial.

¿Cómo podía estarle ocurriendo eso?, se preguntó Yuki frustrada. Tenía que volver a lidiar con el mal humor de Zero después de lo mucho que le había costado mejorarlo, Ichiru parecía dispuesto a interrumpir cada momento de intimidad que ellos pudieran llegar a tener y su padre aparentemente estaba tramando algo con ese chico. Su karma le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—¡Todos, fuera! —les gritó tras haber perdido la paciencia—. Exceptuando a Zero. Tengo que hablar con él —tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella, como si de repente le hubieran aparecido dos cabezas—. ¡Ahora!

Kaien la miró extrañado, pero sujetó a Ichiru del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación a toda prisa. Zero, por el contrario, parecía muy tranquilo cuando ella se volvió hacia él con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Estaba furiosa.

—Sé que estas molesta por lo que acaba de ocurrir, Yuki. Pero debes reconocer que te advertí que era una mala idea —le dijo con total serenidad Zero mientras apartaba las mantas para salir de la cama—. Eres siempre tan impulsiva…

—Y tú un completo idiota. Ayer en la noche estabas bien y hoy te has comportado de manera insoportable. ¿Como quieres que trate contigo si sigues con esos constantes cambios de humor? Además, sé que me estás ocultando algo, Zero Kiryu. Lo sé aunque no me lo digas. Y yo… Yo no me siento muy bien —Yuki se llevó una mano a la frente para comprobar si estaba caliente. Le dolía bastante la cabeza—. Creo que me va a dar gripe. Estoy un poco rara.

Los ojos de Zero la escudriñaron atentamente, como si evaluara todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión. Finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre sus labios y se acercó hasta ella rodeándola con sus brazos. Posó su boca sobre su frente.

—No estás mintiendo para quedarte en casa —afirmó—. Al parecer no hay fiebre, pero pareces agotada. Estás un poco pálida y tienes ojeras. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche, Yuki? ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

¿Pesadillas? La verdad es que no lo recordaba y en aquel momento, con un espantoso dolor de cabeza en ciernes, no quería detenerse a pensar en ello. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Zero, confiando en que sus brazos la sostuvieran lo suficiente para no terminar desplomada en el suelo. Se sentía tan agotada…

—Yuki, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó. Ella podía notar perfectamente la ansiedad y la urgencia en su voz—. Yuki, mírame. ¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Levantó el rostro, dispuesta a obedecerle, sin embargo aquel pequeño movimiento la desestabilizó por completo y la presión en su cabeza aumentó hasta el punto de provocarle ganas de vomitar. Buscó a tientas la manó de Zero para aferrarse a él, pero no logró encontrarla y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse sin que pudiera oponer resistencia a ello.

* * *

Zero apartó un momento los ojos de Yuki, que dormía profundamente en su cama, cuando oyó que abrían la puerta de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. La cabeza de Ichiru se asomó levemente, pero al ver que él estaba despierto entró con sigilo y se sentó a su lado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Sigue dormida? —le preguntó su hermano con preocupación.

—Mmmm. Él médico le ha dado algo para que pueda descansar tranquila —respondió Zero. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el cuello con una mano. Estaba terriblemente tenso después de lo que había ocurrido con Yuki hacía un par de horas atrás—. Parece que no podemos terminar de salir de una cosa para meternos en otra, ¿verdad?

—Kaien me ha dicho que solo está acusando los síntomas del estrés después de todo lo ocurrido… Si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido, Zero. Yuki se portó muy bien cuando Sayori desapareció y Shizuka te atacó, incluso a mí me sorprendió que se mostrara tan calmada, pero ahora que ya sabe que estás bien…

¿Realmente lo sabía?, se preguntó Zero. Cuando estaban discutiendo después de la interrupción de Kaien y su hermano, ella le había exigido que le dijera la verdad, como si supiera que otra tormenta estaba a punto de azotarlos nuevamente. Miró detenidamente el sobre que tenía entre las manos y maldijo nuevamente a la familia Kuran. Deberían irse al infierno con toda su soberbia y maldad.

—Toma, esto es para ti —le entregó a su hermano un sobre más pequeño que aún continuaba firmemente cerrado—. Es de… Shizuka.

La expresión de Ichiru pasó de la incredulidad a la ansiedad en cosa de segundos, para adoptar posteriormente un gesto de profunda tristeza cuando recorrió con sus dedos los finos trazos de tinta negra que tenían su nombre.

Zero posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello. Su hermano lo miró agradecido.

—¿De donde lo has sacado?

—Estaba en un sobre que Shizuka me dio unos minutos antes de apuñalarme. Me dijo que aquí había algo que me ayudaría con los problemas que se avecinaban, pero no me acordé de esto hasta hace un par de días y luego parecía que jamás podía estar solo el tiempo suficiente para poder mirarlo —volvió a sacar los documentos que había revisado ya dos veces, sintiéndose muy inseguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer—. Creo que ya sé con exactitud el motivo por el que mataron a nuestros padres —le entregó a Ichiru un par de papeles desgastados por el paso del tiempo—. Hubo una malversación de fondos y Rido Kuran estaba detrás de todo eso. Era mucho dinero, créeme, y el parecer papá lo descubrió mientras hacía otro trabajo y no se dejó comprar por ese imbécil. Lo demás, ya lo sabes.

Su hermano los miró alarmado.

—Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con documentos legales, pero creo que estos son los originales. ¿Cómo pudo tenerlos Shizuka? —le preguntó lleno de curiosidad dejando que sus ojos vagaran por los papeles—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Está es una nota de Rido Kuran a nuestro padre? Dios, ¿de verdad pensaba pagarle tanto dinero?

Zero asintió, notando nuevamente como la rabia y la impotencia que había sentido al leerla se apoderaban de él. Rido Kuran no se había andado con rodeos respecto a sus planes y la manera tan agresiva que tenía de hacer las cosas. Le había dejado muy claro a su padre que si no aceptaba el soborno y se deshacía de las pruebas que tenía en su contra, ni él ni su familia vivirían lo suficiente para contarlo. Y prácticamente aquel bastardo lo había cumplido.

Yuki se removió en sueños, un poco inquieta, y apartó la manta de sí. Rápidamente, Zero se puso de pie para volver a cubrirla y rozó su frente con los labios para comprobar que su temperatura siguiera siendo normal. Al volverse, se encontró con los ojos de su hermano clavados en él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que el otro había presenciado.

—Ni una maldita palabra —le advirtió con un siseo bajo antes de volver a sentarse a su lado. Las mejillas le ardían a casusa de la vergüenza.

—Yo no he dicho nada —murmuró Ichiru con tranquilidad—. Pero me ha parecido muy bonito. Me alegra saber que tienes a alguien a quien querer de esa manera, Zero. De verdad.

Solo se limitó a asentir, sin saber que más decirle a su gemelo después de aquello. Quizas, porque percibía su turbación, Ichiru volvió a concentrarse en los documentos como si aquel momento de intimidad jamás hubiera ocurrido. Zero se lo agradeció profundamente.

—Deberías entregárselos a Yagari —le sugirió su hermano—. Esto tendría que bastar para causarle unos cuantos problemas a Rido Kuran. Y pagaría por lo que le hiso a nuestra familia.

—Pero seguiríamos teniendo el problema que representa Kaname encima de nosotros —Zero esparció el restó del contenido del sobre en sus piernas extendidas y los fue apilando en ordenados montoncitos en el suelo—. Hay unos cuantos documentos de hace años con anotaciones, supongo que hechas por Rido. No son muy claras, pero dejan entrever que al igual que intentaron hacer con papá, chantajeó y compró el silencio de muchas personas. Si tomamos en cuenta lo que me contó Shizuka, al parecer Kaname Kuran no es ningún peligro comparado con su tío.

—Para ti si lo puede seguir siendo, Zero. No olvides eso —le advirtió su gemelo que lo miraba preocupado—. Puede que siga molesto porque Yuki rompió su compromiso para estar contigo o que le desagrades por otro motivo, pero algo quiere y lo mejor es que sigamos atentos, ¿no crees?

Asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le seguía diciendo su hermano ya que en ese momento un trozo de papel cortado apareció en medio de las hojas restantes, distrayéndolo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos para examinarlo pero con solo ese pedazo era imposible descifrar a que pertenecía. Podía ser parte de… ¿un testamento? Quizás, aunque al igual que Ichiru, sus conocimientos legales dejaban bastante que desear. Al dar vuelta la hoja se encontró unas anotaciones hechas con un bolígrafo, lo que contrastaba bastante con la cuidadosa redacción de la cara posterior.

_¿Qué pasó realmente con Haruka? ¿En verdad todo le correspondía a Rido?_, leyó Zero intrigado. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Maldición, cada vez que parecía estar resolviendo alguna de las incógnitas de la investigación aparecían nuevas interrogantes para las que no tenía respuestas.

Ichiru asomó su cabeza sobre su hombro y leyó también la nota frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Esa es la letra de Shizuka —le informó—. ¿Por qué habrá escrito eso? Y además, ¿quién es Haruka?

—Buena pregunta. Lastima que yo tampoco sepa la respuesta —Zero se pasó la mano por el cabello, completamente frustrado—. Podría ser alguien más a quien Rido extorsionó o mató o qué sé yo. Creo que con ese sujeto las variantes pueden ser innumerables. De todos modos tal vez deberíamos intentar averiguar quien es. Si Shizuka lo menciona quizás sea por algo importante —suspiró con pesar—. Vaya con los Kuran… Que familia tan horrible, ¿no crees?

Ichiru se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado, sin embargo Zero notó la leve tención que invadía a su hermano cuando se decidió por fin a abrir la carta que Shizuka le había dejado.

Después de la sorpresa inicial al encontrar aquella misiva, la rabia y el miedo volvieron a hacer presa de él y durante un breve instante tuvo la tentación de deshacerse de ella. Zero no se sentía orgulloso por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero al considerar que Ichiru ya había sufrido demasiado, la necesidad de protegerlo se interpuso a su sentido común. Finalmente pudo darse cuenta del error que casi había cometido y decidió otorgarle a su hermano aquel pequeño consuelo, por doloroso que pudiera resultar en un principio.

Dispuesto darle un poco más de privacidad a su gemelo, Zero volvió a concentrar su atención en Yuki, que descansaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¡Dios, cuanto le había aterrado verla desmayarse en sus brazos! Lamentablemente cuando se trataba de ella, sabía que no podía conservar la cabeza fría y sus emociones a raya como era habitual en él. El miedo a que le ocurriera algo malo podía consumirlo por completo.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocultando Yuki? ¿Qué la estaba preocupando?, se preguntó. Porque estaba seguro de que algo ocurría con ella que iba más allá del estrés de las semanas anteriores. Algo se le escapaba… algo… algo…

Se giró asustado cuando sintió que Ichiru recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedaba así, muy quieto y en completo silencio. Con una rápida mirada Zero advirtió que ya había terminado de leer la carta, aunque esta todavía descansaba de manera floja en la mano de su hermano, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo preocupó fue el notar la cálida humedad que comenzó a traspasar la tela de su camiseta. Ichiru estaba llorando.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

—No lo sé —le respondió su gemelo—. Lamento haberme puesto así, pero… no me lo esperaba, Zero.

—Eh, tranquilo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pared y respiró hondamente—. Realmente te quería, ¿sabes? Lo que más sentía era dejarte de este modo… Pero no podía decírtelo directamente porque creo que se avergonzaba demasiado de si misma como para poder verte otra vez. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de ella.

—Sigo enfadado porque me mintiera durante todos estos años. Y el asesinato de nuestros padres… ¿se puede llegar a perdonar de corazón algo así? Pero no todo es blanco o negro, así que de igual modo me duele saber que murió de ese modo. Y su vida… Nadie merece sufrir todo eso, hermano —Ichiru se incorporó para adoptar la misma posición que él y lo miró acongojado—. Me pedía disculpas por todo y me explicaba el motivo por el que no volvió a dejarme contigo cuando se enteró de que sobreviviste y yo ya estaba mejor. Era su intención en un comienzo, si sobrevivía, claro. Pero cuando comencé a recuperarme lo suficiente, seguía sin recordar nada y para ella cada vez fue más difícil dejarme. Al final pensó que esa era una señal que indicaba que podíamos comenzar ambos una nueva vida lejos de todos.

Otra decisión arbitraria y egoísta que habían tomado otros por ellos, se dijo Zero con pesar. Aunque sabía que no era acertado ni justo, la pregunta de cómo hubiera sido su vida si su hermano hubiera estado todo ese tiempo junto a él no abandonaba su cabeza. ¿Habría disminuido su sed de venganza? ¿Habría sido un poco más feliz? Pero bueno, el pasado debía quedar en el pasado, se recordó. Aquello ya nos les serviría de nada.

—Lamentaba lo ocurrido con el ataque a Yuki en la universidad y lo que tuvo que hacer con Sayori y Kaito, pero pensaba que era la única manera de llamar tu atención. Además, tenías razón. Ella sabía que iba a morir ese día y planeó todo para que tú pudieras salir de allí relativamente ileso —le dijo Ichiru. Sus ojos lo observaron con cierta rabia contenida que o preocupó un poco a Zero—. Era consciente de que su asesino sería Kaname Kuran, porque le había ordenado ir a por ti, así que cuando ya no le fuera útil la mataría.

—Pero ella no…. —Zero se quedó con la negación en la boca al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta antes? Así que por ese motivo ella lo había hecho… Realmente había sido un plan maestro. Calculado prácticamente a la perfección.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo apremió su hermano—. Zero…

Él levantó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio mientras terminaba de ordenar sus ideas. Puntos por resolver. Hipótesis. Posibles soluciones. Todo era parte de un solo puzle, se recordó. Todas las piezas debían encajar…

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ichiru directamente a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.

—Me llevó hasta esa cabaña porque sabía que Kaname la buscaría allí ya que fue el sitio donde la tuvo encerrada y él conocería el lugar a la perfección. Le estaba dando ventaja para que se confiara lo suficiente y la matara —le dijo a su hermano con seguridad—. Él le había pedido que me asesinara, por lo cual al saber que me tenía retenido allí, dio por hecho que ella cumpliría sus órdenes antes de desaparecer. Ese es el motivo por el cual Shizuka me apuñaló. No fue una herida grave, pero si lo bastante convincente como para que él creyera que había cumplido su parte del trato y se deshiciera finalmente de ella. Y por último está el motivo por el que secuestró a Sayori.

—Para llevarte hasta allí a través de Kaito, ¿no?

Zero negó lentamente.

—Porque Sayori Wakaba es hija de un político importante y aquel ataque no pasaría desapercibido para la prensa. No era un mensaje para nosotros, sino que estaba destinado para poner en aviso a otra persona —le dijo a Ichiru, y este al comprender de que se trataba abrió los ojos, asombrado—. Sí, ella quería meter definitivamente a Rido Kuran en el juego. Shizuka Hiou quiere cobrarse su venganza aunque esté muerta, y al parecer nos eligió a nosotros como sus ángeles vengadores. Demonios…

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó finalmente Ichiru.

—¿Nos han dejado más opción? Tenemos que seguir adelante, al precio que sea —le dijo Zero antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Yuki preguntándose otra vez si ella también estaría involucrada de algún modo en aquella horrible red de mentiras y muerte. Rogaba porque no fuera así. Ella no se lo merecía.

* * *

Los ojos de Rido recorrieron con curiosidad el despacho de su sobrino, absorbiendo meticulosamente cada detalle de lo que estaba a la vista y suponiendo que cosas habría ocultado Kaname para que no las viera. Sí, era un juego justo ya que al final uno de los dos terminaría cediendo, y estaba seguro de que no sería él.

Cuando decidió dejar los negocios de la familia en manos de aquel muchacho, sabía perfectamente a lo que podía enfrentarse en el futuro. Kaname era inteligente y sabía bien como llevar las cosas, pero sobre todo había demostrado lealtad y comprendía la importancia de guardar algunos secretos. Para Rido hubiera sido el heredero perfecto, todo lo que él esperaba y quería, sin embargo existía un pequeño problema que radicaba en el hecho de que no podía dominar su carácter tan fácilmente como hubiera deseado. No importaba cuantas veces intentara aplastar su voluntad, al final el chico terminaba siempre haciéndole frente.

—¿Estás satisfecho con lo que vez? —le preguntó Kaname que acababa de ingresar en el despacho y lo miraba con furia contenida—. Te agradecería que en el futuro no entraras aquí en mi ausencia. No me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. Tengo un _pequeño_ problemas de territorialidad.

Rido soltó una carcajada que solo sirvió para que su sobrino se enfadara aún más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero te recuerdo que hasta que yo muera, todo lo que vez aquí me pertenece, _sobrino _—le recalcó con énfasis, para recordarle la posición que ocupaba en aquella casa.

La furia ardió en los ojos del joven, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a adoptar un gesto mucho más calmado y dócil. Una farsa perfecta.

—Claro que no lo olvido, Rido. Te pido disculpas si mis palabras te han ofendido.

Con desgana, le indicó con un gesto de la mano a Kaname que se sentara en una de las butacas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Durante una fracción de segundos lo vio dudar, debatiendo entre el deseo de desobedecer su orden y el instintivo impulso de hacerle caso. Finalmente ganó el instinto.

—Ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre los asuntos importantes, pero hoy espero que me pongas al día sobre ellos —Rido comenzó a pasear por la habitación mientras tomaba algunos de los objetos que allí habían para admirarlos con ojo crítico antes de volver a dejarlos en su posición original—. No voy a interferir en tu trabajo ni las decisiones que has tomado, porque solo oigo halagos sobre lo que haces, pero me gustaría que me explicaras algunas cosas.

—Claro. Si necesitas algún informe sobre las últimas…

Con una mano Rido sujetó la barbilla de Kaname, clavándole con más fuerza de la necesaria los dedos en la piel para hacerle daño. Lo obligó a levantar el rostro para que le mirara.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer desobedeciendo mis ordenes sobre Shizuka Hiou? —le preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave, que escondía un trasfondo letal—. Te di órdenes _específicas _con respecto a ella y no hiciste nada. Por el contrario, lo fastidiaste todo aún más.

—No sé a que te refieres, Rido.

Soltó su agarre un segundo antes de darle una bofetada. Kaname ni siquiera se inmutó ante esta, simplemente siguió mirándolo atentamente esperando a que él continuara con lo que tuviera pensado hacer. Siempre era igual, se dijo molesto. Aquel maldito carácter que no podía terminar de doblegar.

Con una calma fría, Rido acercó su rostro hasta el de él dejando solo un pequeño espacio libre entre ambos. Miró a su sobrino y una sonrisa cargada de maldad curvó sus labios.

—Vuelve a mentirme o a desobedecer mis ordenes y te prometo que tendrás el mismo destino que mi hermano —le advirtió con suavidad—. Todo esto será tuyo algún día, Kaname, lo sabes bien, pero por el momento debes aprender a recordar cual es tu lugar. No te atrevas a desafiarme nuevamente, ¿lo has entendido?

Aquel seco asentimiento de cabeza era todo lo que Rido necesitaba. Y esperaba.

—Esa maldita mujer armó un buen alboroto —prosiguió—. Meter a las autoridades en esto… ¿Sabes lo molesto que fue enterarme de lo que había hecho por un maldito periódico? ¿Por qué demonios secuestró a la hija de Wakaba? Quiero la verdad, Kaname, así que ni pienses en mentirme.

—Ella quería conseguir la atención de Zero Kiryu. La chica es amiga suya y así pudo manipularlo para que fuera hasta allí.

Rido lo observó atentamente, dispuesto a detectar cualquier señal de mentira en las palabras de su sobrino, pero al parecer en aquel momento le estaba diciendo la verdad. O por lo menos parte de ella.

—Así que yo tenía razón y esa víbora regresó por el chico de los Kiryu —murmuró en todo pensativo—. Supongo que no consiguió su objetivo y él sigue vivo, o este escándalo sería todavía mayor. ¿Aún lo conserva Kaien junto a él? ¿Qué edad tiene ya? ¿Veinticuatro, veinticinco?

—Veinticuatro —respondió Kaname—. Y sí, continúa con vida y Kaien sigue haciéndose responsable de él. Comprenderás que lo ocurrido con Shizuka los ha alterado un poco a él y a Yagari Touga. Las cosas se están complicando, Rido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que ya no es solo Touga quien quiere encontrar al asesino de los Kiryu, sino que Zero también está metiendo las narices en el asunto. Sospecha de nosotros.

La expresión de Kaname era de una seriedad absoluta, como si aquel problema lo preocupara tanto como a él, sin embargo en sus ojos Rido podía apreciar cierto regocijo perverso. No demasiado para hacerlo evidente a simple vista, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarle claro que su sobrino sabía quien podía salir más perjudicado de los dos ante aquella situación.

¿Así que el chico de los Kiryu estaba entrometiéndose donde no debía? Mmm… De tal palo, tal astilla, se solía decir, y al parecer en aquel caso iba a terminar siendo verdad. Si por él hubiera sido, aquel muchacho tendría que estar muerto igual que su hermano gemelo y sus padres, pero había permitido que siguiera con vida tras el fallido ataque de Shizuka confiando en que Kaien pudiera criarlo bien y controlara su carácter. ¡Que error había cometido!

Un error que subsanaría lo más pronto posible, claro.

—¿Kaien está muy apegado a él? —le preguntó a Kaname al tiempo que seguía recorriendo el despacho a paso lento—. Recuerdo que me comentó hace años en uno de nuestros encuentros que tiene otro hijo adoptivo…

—Una hija —respondió su sobrino que clavó la mirada en el suelo unos minutos. Sin embargo al mirarlo nuevamente, su expresión era un poco combativa—. ¿Para que te interesa saber eso? El que está dando problemas es Kiryu.

Rido se detuvo frente a él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Le sonrió con condescendencia.

—Porque hace algunos años, un jovencito me aconsejo que la mejor manera de evitar la venganza posterior era eliminar a todo aquel que pudiera desear llevarla a cabo —le dijo él con tranquilidad—. Debería haberme encargado personalmente de que ese chico muriera hace años, pero… Bueno, en vista de que mi generosidad me ha traído solo problemas, quizás ha llegado el momento de enmendar mi error. De raíz.

En aquella ocasión, cuando Kaname lo miró, sí parecía un poco alarmado. ¿Qué era lo que su sobrino ocultaba?, se pregunto intrigado Rido. No importaba, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, como todo lo demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó finalmente el muchacho.

—Que quiero a Zero Kiryu muerto —le dijo como si aquello careciera de total importancia—. Pero esta vez no habrá cabos sueltos, así que… Kaien Cross y Yagari Touga serán los primeros de mi lista en ser eliminados. Y todo aquel que tenga aunque sea la más mínima relación con ese chico y pueda ser un peligro para mí, correrá el mismo destino. ¿A cuantos más crees que tendré que matar, sobrino?

La alarma en los ojos de Kaname se convirtió rápidamente en pánico. Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien cercano a Kiryu lo era también a su sobrino, pero, ¿quién? Bueno, no tenía prisa así que se tomaría su tiempo para ir resolviendo ese misterio abriendo una capa tras otra.

Quizas si tenía suerte, lograría por fin doblegar el carácter de aquel muchacho. Con el incentivo adecuado se podía lograr cualquier cosa, se dijo. Shizuka Hiou había sido la mejor prueba de ello: salvar una vida a cambio de obediencia absoluta. Lastima que ya era tarde cuando ella comprendió que en su vocabulario la palabra piedad no existía. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Kaname descubrirlo? Bueno, pensó Rido satisfecho, muy pronto lo sabría.

* * *

La expresión sorprendida y confusa de Yagari al abrirle la puerta de su oficina no desalentó a Kaien en lo más mínimo. No era que nunca fuera a verle allí, pero si habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había hecho y siempre por un asunto realmente grave.

Y esta vez no era una excepción.

—Pasa —le dijo Yagari dejando la puerta abierta para que él entrara—. Después del desastre que han sido los últimos días, reconozco que me da un poco de miedo preguntarte que te trae por aquí. No son buenas noticias, ¿verdad, Kaien?

Él negó lentamente y se dejó caer en una de las sillas más cercanas mirando con cierto recelo el orden reinante. Siempre le había sorprendido lo ordenado y espartano que era Yagari con su espacio de trabajo, sin embargo en su casa… Eso era una historia completamente diferente.

Su amigo seguía completamente atento a él, con seguridad esperando su respuesta. Kaien tenía una gran cantidad de cosas que revelarle, pero ¿por donde debería comenzar a explicarse? No estaba muy seguro. La verdad es que no sabía como asimilarlo todo y racionalizarlo lo suficiente para ver los pros y los contras de la situación.

—Hoy han ocurrido algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado —reconoció—. Lo principal, es que Yuki al parecer ha sufrido un pequeño colapso nervioso por todo el asunto de Shizuka Hiou, así que Zero tampoco se encuentra en su mejor día, como comprenderás. Los ánimos en casa no son muy buenos en estos momentos.

—¿Vienes a pedirme algún consejo de padre a padre? —le preguntó Yagari en un intento de distender la tención, pero no fue muy efectivo. Al ver que no había funcionado, su semblante nuevamente adoptó una expresión seria—. ¿Tu chica se encuentra bien?

Kaien asintió.

—Tendrá que hacerse algunos análisis para descartar algo más complejo, pero el médico ha dicho que lo mejor para su recuperación es que tenga bastante reposo. Que no sufra emociones fuertes por unos cuantos días.

—Comprendo —Yagari rebuscó en su escritorio hasta dar con sus cigarrillos y encendió uno sin siquiera preguntarle si le molestaba que fumara. Kaien le lanzó una significativa mirada de censura pero su amigo le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano antes de dar una calada—. Olvídate de esto y prosigue. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te tiene así de preocupado?

—La culpa, en parte. Yagari… ¡Dios, no sé por donde comenzar a explicarme!

—Por donde te sea más fácil. No importa cuan enmarañada esté una historia, viejo amigo, siempre habrá un momento en el que tengas que llegar al principio o al final de esta. Siempre.

Kaien respiró hondamente y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando serenarse un poco. Luego, volvió a clavar sus ojos en Yagari antes de proseguir:

—Hace menos de una hora fui a ver a Yuki a su cuarto para comprobar como seguía. Obviamente Zero se ha quedado con ella en todo momento porque ha sido imposible convencerlo de que él también debe descansar… Ichiru estaba platicando con él…

—¿Y eso no es normal entre hermanos? —lo interrumpió su amigo antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Lo siento, continúa.

—… sobre que Shizuka le advirtió a Zero que Yuki estaba en peligro. Que debía hacer averiguaciones sobre su familia.

Yagari apagó su cigarrillo a medio fumar y se puso de pie, visiblemente preocupado. Él se sentía del mismo modo, como si cada día o cada hora que pasara la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros se hiciera más y más pesada.

Dios, estaba harto de los secretos.

—¿Crees que realmente pueda ser así? —le preguntó su amigo—. Tu muchacha no parece la gran cosa, la verdad, pero reconozco que siempre me pregunté porque aceptaste quedarse con ella. No estabas casada y criar una niña… Demonios, hubiera comprendido que quisieras un niño, pero una chica…

—No fue elección mía, Yagari, simplemente las cosas se dieron de ese modo —le sonrió con tristeza—. Yuki llegó a mi vida un día y las cosas cambiaron irremediablemente para siempre.

Los ojos de Yagari lo observaron con la atención propia de quien se gana la vida descubriendo los pequeños detalles. En innumerables ocasiones había pasado por el mismo escrutinio sin que este le importara mayormente, sin embargo en ese instante se sentía completamente desprotegido y expuesto. Quizas porque en el fondo temía la idea de desvelar sus secretos. No soportaría que aquel hombre pensara mal de él.

—Así que sabes más de lo que has dicho sobre su familia —le dijo el otro con desaprobación—. Supongo que no será una historia agradable de contar y habrás tenido tus motivos para guardar silencio sobre ello, pero la has privado de un pasado que quizás tu muchacha sí quería conocer. ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez, Kaien? Todos necesitamos saber de donde procedemos, aunque nuestras raíces no sean las mejores.

¿Qué si se lo había preguntado?, se dijo con pesar. En innumerables ocasiones. Cada vez que veía como Yuki le restaba importancia al tema de no tener recuerdos de nada y decir que ellos eran la única familia que necesitaba. Siempre había sabido que la vida era un poco injusta, pero haber tenido que vivir esa injusticia y dolor a través de dos niños que no tenían culpa de nada lo hacía replantarse sus propios miedos y angustias.

—Sé que no he sido justo con ella, Yagari, pero hice una promesa.

—¿Una promesa más importante que los derechos de tu hija?

—Una promesa que la ha mantenido a salvo —le respondió con rotundidad en esa oportunidad—. O por lo menos, eso creía hasta oír la conversación de Zero e Ichiru.

Yagari lo miró intrigado.

—Si es verdad lo que me dices, puedo intentar ayudarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y espero a que asintiera antes de continuar—. Necesito que me cuentes su historia, Kaien. Necesito saber la verdad.

—No tengo todos los detalles, Yagari… Dios, no creo saber ni siquiera la mitad de lo que ocurrió realmente —le dijo profundamente abatido a su amigo—, pero… la noche que Yuki llegó a mi casa, sus padres habían muerto. Me la entregaron para que la cuidara a cambio de una promesa… Que nunca se enterara de nada, porque quien había matado a sus padres también la quería muerta a ella.

—¿Por qué motivo querría alguien matar a una niña?

—¿Después de haber visto por todo lo que ha pasado Zero me lo preguntas? —le dijo Kaien con frustración e incredulidad—. No sé que pasó para que alguien llegara a ese extremo, pero supongo que ella representaría un inconveniente en cierto modo. Es una incógnita que quizás nunca podamos responder.

De forma casi inconsciente, Yagari volvió a encender otro cigarrillo mientras miraba reconcentrado a la nada, como solía hacer siempre que pensaba las cosas con su fría y calmada lógica. Algo que él era incapaz de hacer en situaciones como aquella, por más que lo intentara.

Cuando la mirada de su amigo volvió a fijarse en él, Kaien supo que había llegado el momento inevitable. Necesitaba creer que Yagari podía ayudarlo, ya que tenía que mantener a Yuki a salvo y evitar que Zero e Ichiru siguieran metiéndose en problemas. ¿No se suponía que ellos al ser mayores y tener más años de experiencia deberían saber como afrontar mejor las cosas? La verdad era que cuando veía todo tan cuesta arriba lo dudaba seriamente.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —le preguntó a Yagari apremiándolo un poco, a lo que él le respondió con una torva mirada.

—Intentaré hacerlo. Dentro de mis límites y sin intervenciones en mi trabajo —le recordó, ya que Kaien no solía ser bueno manteniéndose al margen cuando los problemas le importaban demasiado—. Pero antes, una última pregunta.

Y la que él menos deseaba darle, se dijo resignado.

—¿Quién te entregó a la niña, Kaien?

Respiró hondamente para calmar sus agitadas emociones y poco a poco fue dejando escapar el aire antes de responder a su amigo. Seguramente a Yagari aquella respuesta no le iba a gustar. Un secreto que lo había torturado muchas veces durante dieciocho largos años.

—Fue… Fue Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Zero bostezó agotado, notando la tensión de los músculos de su espalda y brazos tras dos largas horas de permanecer en el escritorio sentado en la misma posición. Se frotó los ojos intentando despejarse un poco y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador mientras tecleaba rápidamente, dispuesto a terminar lo más pronto posible aquel informe para una de sus clases. Después de las faltas de las últimas semanas iba a tener que exigirse el doble si quería mantener el ritmo y no terminar reprobando, se dijo con resignación.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su decisión de no perder la concentración, sus ojos por si solos volvieron a posarse sobre la figura inmóvil de Yuki que seguía profundamente dormida en su cama. Estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo bajo las mantas, ajena por completo a todo lo que la rodeaba y con una expresión tranquila y apacible en el rostro.

Si por él fuera, hubiera hecho lo imposible con tal de no dejar de verla nunca así de despreocupada. Pero no estaba en sus manos. Por más que intentara protegerla o por mucho que deseara evitarle tristezas, siempre existiría algo en sus vidas que las haría inevitable. Porque aquello, se recordó, era vivir.

Volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla donde lo esperaba el archivo abierto, dispuesto a retomar el trabajo. Escribió con desganas un par de líneas que no lo convencieron mucho pero luego las terminó borrando casi de inmediato. Durante unos minutos rebuscó dentro de su cabeza la manera de continuar, pero finalmente se dio por vencido en su infructuoso intento y decidió cerrar el programa hasta el día siguiente. No podía concentrarse por mucho que se exigiera hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor al notar la distensión de sus agarrotados músculos. Rotó lentamente el cuello y los hombros para liberar parte de la tensión acumulada del día, aunque creía que aquello le valdría bastante poco. Sus preocupaciones eran tan grandes que dudaba pudiera librarse de ellas en un tiempo considerable.

Apagó la luz del escritorio al tiempo que tomaba la mitad del sándwich que su hermano le había subido una hora atrás para cenar, ya que como Kaien no se encontraba en casa y Yuki seguía dormida, no consideraron imprescindible cocinara para ellos dos. La verdad era que no tenía mucho apetito pero se lo comió de todos modos para evitarse más problemas con su padre mientras esperaba pacientemente a que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la penumbra de la habitación.

Cediendo a la tentación, se sentó junto a Yuki y le apartó con suavidad un mechón de cabello que se le había quedado prendido en la mejilla. Su piel tenía el calor natural del sueño y su respiración era constante y pausada… Le gustaba tanto verla así de sosegada… Algo completamente diferente a como era habitualmente.

Con cuidado, Zero perfiló suavemente con un dedo el contorno del labio inferior y la delicada curva de la barbilla. Atento por completo a cada detalle de su rostro, notó que sus parpados cerrados se movían un poco y temió haberla despertado con su contacto, sin embargo Yuki inspiro profundamente antes de volver a caer presa de su profundo letargo.

En verdad quería casarse con ella. No era un mero capricho ni lo había hecho solo por complacerla, sino que después de pensarlo durante algún tiempo descubrió que quizás había llegado el momento de dar aquel salto de fe y arriesgarse del todo. Y Yuki estaba dispuesta a darlo con él.

Nunca había planeado formar su propia familia. Aquello que le había dicho la noche anterior era cierto. Durante años para él la venganza contra Shizuka Hiou era el final de todo. Cada una de las decisiones que había tomado, cada sacrificio que tuvo que hacer fueron solo un medio necesario para lograr su objetivo. E incluso cuando comprendió que se estaba enamorando de ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas detener sus sentimientos a tiempo y luego, al saber que eso sería imposible, permitió que las cosas entre ella y Kaname continuaran sin hacer nada, porque, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a Yuki cuando estaba tan dañado emocionalmente?

Pero en ese momento todo había cambiado. Aunque fuera completamente egoísta y la estuviera arrastrando a un terrible error, Zero la quería junto a él. Necesitaba creer que a pesar de todo podían tener la oportunidad de ser felices e iba a esforzarse al máximo para demostrárselo.

—No voy a dejar que te arrepientas nunca de haberme elegido a mí —le susurró junto al oído y posó con delicadeza su mejilla sobre la de ella, permitiendo que el calor que esta desprendía lo reconfortara por dentro. Como si el hielo que lo tenía prisionero comenzara a derretirse poco a poco—. Solo necesito tenerte a mi lado para ser feliz, Yuki, así que no me abandones nunca. Por favor.

El timbre de su móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, asustándolo un poco ya que en aquel completo silencio el sonido parecía demasiado estridente y absolutamente antinatural. Prácticamente saltó de la cama para cogerlo del escritorio esperando que ella no se hubiera despertado por su descuido.

—Diga —contestó en tono bajo, con su atención puesta totalmente en Yuki.

—Kiryu. ¿Estás solo? ¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar conmigo?

Zero apretó inconscientemente al móvil, nervioso e incrédulo, al darse cuenta de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué demonios quería Kaname Kuran de él? Su última conversación no había sido precisamente amena y la comunicación telefónica entre ellos era inexistente. Quizas por eso, se dijo, estaba intrigado.

Pensó en salir al pasillo y continuar allí la conversación, pero Ichiru seguramente lo oiría y saldría de su cuarto a ver que pasaba. Yuki seguía descansando por efecto de la medicación y era poco probable que despertara por una simple plática sino lo había hecho ya con el timbre del móvil…

Eso lo decidió finalmente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Kuran? —le espetó por lo bajo, dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio—. Si vuelves a amenazarme…

—¿Cómo está Yuki? —le preguntó él cortando su diatriba de reclamos—. Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Shizuka Hiou y quería saber si ella se encontraba bien después de lo ocurrido.

Maldito bastardo mentiroso, se dijo Zero con rabia, mordiéndose la lengua para no culpar directamente a Kuran de su asesinato sin tener pruebas que así lo demostraran. Pero las encontraría, se prometió. Además, ¿estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido a Yuki esa mañana? No lo creía y no iba a ser él quien lo informara.

—Yuki se encuentra bien —mintió con descaro, negándose a explicarle nada más—. Si eso es todo…

—El mismo chico insolente y arrogante de siempre —le dijo Kaname con displicencia—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a mantener ese mal carácter tuyo a raya, Kiryu? Un día de estos alguien se va a hartar de ti y finalmente terminaran matándote.

—¿Planeas hacerlo tú?

Kaname soltó una carcajada que lo puso aún más furioso.

—Puede… algún día, pero de momento necesito pedirte un pequeño favor. Reúnete mañana conmigo a las diez de la noche. Pasaré a recogerte fuera de tu casa.

Aquel fue el momento de que Zero se riera con incredulidad. ¿De verdad aquel tipo pensaba que iba a obedecer sus órdenes sin chistar?

—Vete al infierno —le dijo con insolencia—. No soy uno de tus perros falderos para hacer lo que quieras. No tengo nada que hablar contigo, imbécil.

—¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Yuki? —le preguntó Kaname con fingida paciencia—. ¿No estás tan empeñado en protegerla, Kiryu? Vamos, se valiente y arriésgate un poco. No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿o sí?

Lo estaba provocando intencionadamente, Zero lo sabía, pero de todos modos tuvo que luchar durante un instante con la necesidad de terminar con esa absurda situación y apagar el móvil, sin embargo la mención que había hecho Kuran sobre la seguridad de Yuki lo tenía desconcertado. ¿Acaso ese sujeto sabía algo acerca del peligro que al parecer la rondaba? Él aún no había tenido tiempo de investigar más a fondo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y temía lo que pudiera pasarle, pero si Kuran sabía algo…

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Estaba perdido.

—De acuerdo —masculló entre dientes, tragándose el veneno que lo quemaba por dentro y recordándose que Yuki era más importante que cualquier cosa, hasta su orgullo—. Mañana a las diez estaré fuera de la casa. Pero te juro que si solo estás intentando hacerme perder el tiempo, me las pagarás, Kuran.

—Si no fuera importante para ella, ¿crees que estaría hablando contigo? —Kaname dejó escapar un cansado suspiro—. Mañana entonces. No te retrases, porque odio que me hagan esperar; y Kiryu, se un buen chico y no le digas a nadie de esta conversación, ¿quieres? Será _nuestro_ pequeño secreto.

La llamada se cortó de inmediato y Zero tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzar el móvil contra la pared más cercana para destrozarlo en ella. Como odiaba a aquel imbécil. Si por él fuera… No, su prioridad en aquel momento era Yuki, y si por ella tenía que soportar a Kuran o incluso enfrentarse a lo que él pudiera tener planeado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lentamente se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaba durmiendo Yuki. No deseaba perturbar su sueño, por lo que intentó no incomodarle cuando se inclinó para poder recostarse de costado en la cama junto a ella y así quedar ambos frente a frente.

Ella lo era todo, de dijo al tiempo que buscaba sus labios para depositar un casto beso sobre ellos. Sí, para él ella lo era todo. Él principio y el final de su mundo. La razón por la que su corazón seguía latiendo.

* * *

Estaba completamente sola, pensó asustada Yuki, mientras caminaba y caminaba por aquel sendero interminable de árboles invernales, desnudos, tristes y oscuros, que flanqueaban el camino que recorría.

Prestó atención a los sonidos, ansiosa por oír algo que le advirtiera de la presencia de alguien más, cualquier ser que pudiera mitigar aquel pesar frio que estaba abriéndose paso dentro de ella como si de un filoso cuchillo se tratase. ¿Dónde estaba Zero? ¡Lo necesitaba tanto!

La fatiga y el frío ralentizaron sus pasos hasta el punto que le fue imposible continuar y se dejó caer de rodillas en el yermo sendero. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos ya que por dentro estaba igual de seca que el camino bajo ella. Miró sus manos, extrañamente pegajosas, y se quedó sin aliento al ver las manchas oscuras que las cubrían: sangre.

En un desesperado esfuerzo volvió a ponerse de pie y echó a correr entre las interminables líneas de árboles. Aquel marchito ejército que parecía entorpecer cada uno de sus pasos durante su alocada huida. Cayó y se levantó innumerables veces, desesperada por escapar de aquel lugar tenebroso, sin embargo sus intentos no parecían llevarla a ningún sitio.

Resbaló nuevamente, pero en aquella ocasión sus fuerzas ya no la acompañaron y se quedó tendida allí. Con el alma rota por dentro e incapaz de sacar su angustia hacia fuera.

—¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¿Dónde estás?

Aquella cálida voz se abrió paso a través de su extraño letargo. Seguía estando tendida en aquel sendero polvoriento pero se sentía… distinta. Nuevamente el llamado desesperado llegó hasta sus oídos y en aquella oportunidad pudo saber con precisión que se trataba de una mujer.

Nada más darse cuenta de eso, una figura se materializó frente a sus ojos. Era una mujer joven, de largo cabello castaño del mismo oscuro y profundo color que sus ojos. Había algo familiar en ella, como si fuera un recuerdo largamente olvidado del que Yuki ansiaba huir pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba desesperadamente resguardar y atesorar dentro de si.

La recién llegada se arrodilló frente a ella. Una dulce sonrisa asomaba a sus labios y la miraba con un cariño genuino en sus ojos.

—Así que aquí estabas escondiéndote —le dijo aquella extraña mujer con ternura y una de sus manos acarició su mejilla—. No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? Mamá se preocupa mucho.

—¿Mamá? —le preguntó Yuki confundida, sintiendo como poco a poco un miedo gélido comenzaba a apoderarse de su interior. ¿Esa mujer era… su madre? Porque ella no tenía recuerdos de nada. ¡No, no, no! ¡Su familia eran Kaien y Zero! Ella no necesitaba a nadie más.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Ahora todo está bien.

Casi en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, algo pareció cambiar en la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. El cariño en su mirada se convirtió en terror y su bonito rostro se cubrió de sangre que caía en largos surcos hasta el suelo formando un charco carmesí a sus pies.

La sangre fue cubriéndolo todo, haciendo que el charco creciera y creciera hasta formar un pequeño estanque que se tragó a su madre por completo. Yuki intentó gritar desesperada para pedir ayuda, pero nada más abrir la boca notó el espeso liquido que entraba en ella impidiéndole hablar. Comenzó a ahogarse y sin poder luchar más comprendió que su destino y el de su madre serían el mismo.

Las dos terminarían muertas.

—¡No! —gritó con todas su fuerzas. Sus ojos completamente abiertos miraron desconcertados el lugar donde se encontraba sin reconocerlo.

La tenue luz que irrumpió de repente cortando la oscuridad reinante la molestó y se cubrió los ojos con una mano en un vano intento por protegerse del dolor, pero pronto notó el calor reconfortante de un brazo que rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola hacia otro cuerpo que estaba junto al de ella. Zero… Aspiró profundamente, llenándose los sentidos con su olor y dejando que poco a poco los desbocados latidos de su corazón recuperaran un ritmo más normal. Él estaba a su lado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel instante.

—Tranquila, tranquila —le susurró Zero con voz pausada. La mano posada en su cintura comenzó a acariciarla en pequeños círculos destinados a calmarla—. Solo ha sido un mal sueño, Yuki. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar en aquel momento. Notaba la boca seca y le dolía bastante la cabeza. Y la luz… Dios, como la estaba atormentando aquello.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía estando allí junto a Zero, intentó incorporarse un poco para quedar sentada en la cama. Él no se lo impidió y la ayudó a estabilizarse lo suficiente colocando una almohada tras su espalda que le sirviera de soporte.

—Agua —murmuró diligentemente Zero mientras se apresuraba a servirle un vaso después de que ella le señalara la botella. Se lo acercó a los labios para que bebiera unos cuentos sorbos—. Despacio —la reconvino—. Puede que los medicamentos hagan que tu estomago aún se resienta un poco.

Yuki apartó el vaso de sí.

—¿Qué medicamentos? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara?

—Bueno… te han sedado. Un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yuki lo miró indignada y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la luz de la lámpara—. ¿Por qué me han hecho eso?

Después de dejar nuevamente el vaso junto a la botella y bajar al minino el resplandor de la luz artificial, Zero sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cierto grado de preocupación, angustia y remordimiento estaban presentes en los de él. Yuki no pudo evitar preguntarse que le estaría ocultando aquella vez.

—Después de nuestro pequeño altercado de esta mañana, te desmayaste. ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Zero. Ella lo negó—. Bueno, en un momento me estabas diciendo que no te sentías muy bien y luego estabas inconsciente. Recobraste el conocimiento un par de veces pero de algún modo era como si no desearas despertar, Yuki. El médico que te vio dijo que solo estabas reaccionado tardíamente al estrés de las semanas pasadas y que necesitas descansar —posó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más. He estado tan preocupado por ti…

El recuerdo de otras palabras similares pronunciadas por alguien completamente distinto obró una sensación de alarma dentro de ella. Se apartó del contacto de las manos de Zero y lo miró asustada. A su vez, él la observó con gesto extrañado.

—¿Yuki…?

—No… Dame un minuto para calmarme, por favor —le dijo con voz entrecortada. El pulso de su cuello latía desbocado, podía sentirlo—. No es por ti, Zero. De verdad. Ha sido la pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró y expiró con lentitud durante un par de minutos. Cuando volvió a sentirse capaz de actuar serenamente, buscó a tientas la mano de Zero y entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

—Algo ha cambiado en ti —le dijo él, convencido de que tenía razón. La atrajo hacia sí, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello y rodeándola con sus brazos—. Tienes miedo. Un miedo que no soy capaz de calmar porque no lo comprendo. ¿Qué ocurre, Yuki?

—Creo… Creo que he soñado con mi madre —el vivido recuerdo que aquel extraño interludio la hiso estremecer—. Ha sido algo tan extraño… Como si fuera real, pero luego todo se volvía tan horrible —se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó una risita nerviosa—. Ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo. Yo no recuerdo a mis padres. Yo no tengo recuerdos de nada, yo no…

Zero la soltó nuevamente, obligándola luego a apartar las manos para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Mírame, Yuki. Mírame —le ordenó con firmeza cuando ella intentó bajar la vista—. ¿Qué sabes de tu familia? ¿Qué te ha dicho Kaien sobre eso?

—_Ustedes_ son mi familia —le espetó testarudamente. Lo miró enfadada—. No hay más que decir sobre eso.

—No. Nosotros hemos _formado_ una familia, que es algo completamente distinto —le aclaró Zero, tajante—. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que hay más personas detrás de ti. Tu padre, tu madre, quizás hasta hermanos. ¿Es que nunca has deseado saber sobre ellos? Una vez me dijiste que me envidiabas por lo que yo tenía. ¿Por qué entonces no has querido saber más sobre ellos? Si lo deseas, tal vez podría ayudarte a buscar información sobre ellos.

—¡Porque tengo miedo! ¡Porque estoy asustada y no quiero que las cosas en nuestra vida cambien! —sollozó desconsolada al tiempo que escondía el rostro en su pecho y se aferraba desesperada a él, necesitando de su contacto—. No quiero saber lo que me puede hacer daño, Zero. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Los dedos de él se enredaron entre sus cabellos, manteniéndola aún más cerca de sí. Le permitió llorar sin decir nada, dejando que todas las emociones tempestuosas que parecían estar desatándose dentro de ella fueran remitiendo poco a poco a través de sus lágrimas. Cuando al fin el llanto se convirtió en esporádicos hipidos, Zero inclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás para que así pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Y si estás comenzando a recordar, Yuki? —le preguntó lleno de angustia. Con el pulgar secó las lágrimas que todavía humedecían sus mejillas—. Quizas algo dentro de ti está removiendo tus recuerdos, que estos quieran salir fuera y el miedo que sientes de ellos solo provoque que no puedas asimilarlos. De ahí la pesadilla y tu turbación.

¿Podía ser aquello en verdad un recuerdo de su madre y no un simple producto de su desbocada imaginación?, se preguntó desconcertada. Todo lo que había sentido parecía tan real que la suposición de Zero podía ser posible. Desde el día anterior, después de haber visto al hombre en el coche fuera de la casa, una sensación de temor había ido creciendo dentro de ella hasta hacerla colapsar.

Sus recuerdos…

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y tiró del brazo de Zero para que él hiciera lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha cuando notó que apagaba la luz antes de abrazarla en silencio. Yuki apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón para oír así sus constantes latidos.

—En verdad espero que no sea un recuerdo de mi madre —le dijo con un susurró apenas audible. Se rió con desgana—. Soy una cobarde, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, ¿sabes? Siento que algo dentro de mí está mal y que si lo descubres podrías dejar de quererme.

—Que tonta eres —le dijo Zero y dejó escapar un suspiro—. No me importa lo que haya detrás de tú familia ni si había algo malo en ellos o no. No me importa lo que haya en tu pasado, Yuki. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. El principio y el final de todo.

Sin pasado. Zero la quería por lo que era en aquel momento y lo que podían formar juntos si se lo permitían. Ella siempre había estado dispuesta a aceptarlo con toda la carga emocional que llevaba tras de si por el asesinato de sus padres. Conocía sus miedos y sus frustraciones, de modo que podía lidiar con ella. En cambio, él estaba ofreciéndose a aceptarla con lo que viniera. Bueno o malo. Si tenía una familia a la cual recordar o esta no existía nunca. Era una aceptación ciega y absoluta, simplemente porque la amaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse de ese modo.

—Tú también lo eres todo para mí, Zero —le dijo Yuki—. Pase lo que pase en un futuro, recuérdalo.

Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella y sujetó su barbilla con una mano para levantarle el rostro y poder besarla. Yuki lo notó sonreír contra sus labios.

—Deja de pensar en cosas tristes —le dijo. A pesar de la penumbra, podía ver sus ojos que la miraban divertidos—. Se suponía que hoy ibas a cuidar de mí y he terminado siendo yo quien ha desempeñado ese papel. Eres una enfermera horrible.

—Lo siento mucho —Yuki se sentía profundamente avergonzada. ¡Dios, él seguía convaleciente y ella solo le causaba más problemas!—. Zero, en verdad lo lamento…

—Shhh… Descuida, me gusta verte dormir. Es el único instante en que puedo estar contigo sin que comiences a enloquecer mi vida.

lo enterró las uñas en el pecho a modo de venganza y él se rió.

—¿Estás cansada?

—La verdad es que no —le dijo después de pensarlo unos minutos—. Creo que he dormido demasiado. ¿Quieres que nos levantemos?

—No puedes, aún necesitas descansar un poco más —Zero le sonrió—. Y se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para convencerte de que te quedes en la cama. Creo que te va a gustar.

Al comprender a que se refería, Yuki se rió.

—Esa idea era mía —le recordó mientras él la empujaba suavemente para tenderla de espaldas en la cama y dejar que su cuerpo la cubriera despacio. Suspiró cuando Zero besó sus labios, su rostro y su cuello—. Pero podría cedértela por esta noche. Me siento generosa.

Lo oyó reír nuevamente y, tal como le había aconsejado, desterró de su cabeza todo aquello que la atormentaba para concentrarse únicamente en él, en aquel intente y lo que el futuro les deparara.

* * *

_Ya está el capítulo veintidós de la historia, y como ya podrán ver a diferencia del anterior que fue bastante dulce con este vuelvo a retomar un poquito la parte más densa de la historia, aunque prometo no dejar el tema romántico completamente de lado._

_Lamento el retraso en la actualización, pero esta semana me he integrado a trabajar y mi turno en el hospital fue bastante duro, así que aunque el viernes el capítulo ya estaba terminado, no tenía ánimos ni concentración suficiente para hacerle la corrección final y solo hoy, libre y descansada, me he puesto con ello. Esta semana técnicamente tengo algo más de tiempo, así que espero poder actualizar el viernes o sábado, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a dar un día. De todos modos el jueves o viernes pondré en el summary la fecha de la próxima actualización cuando ya la tenga clara._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos quienes leen y quienes dejan algún comentario. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos leemos a finales de semana o a comienzos de la próxima a más tardar, si Dios quiere._

_**Mariana Fdez:**__ Me alegra saber que esperabas la actualización (que tardó bastante, lo siento). Como podrás haber leído, ya Rido ha hecho su entrada en toda regla así que será un personaje activo en la historia desde este momento. Lo de la propuesta de matrimonio de Zero, aunque no lo crean, también fue una sorpresa en parte para mí. Al comenzar a escribir el capítulo no estaba en mis planes ni por asomo, pero a medida que avanzaba la escena la idea se metió en mi cabeza y al final terminó saliendo sola. Con respecto al asunto Kaname-Yuki-Zero, en este momento con la llegada de Rido va a producirse una situación un tanto compleja entre ellos tras que generara más de algún problemilla. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante la historia._

_**ShadowDancer:**__ Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que habías estado esperando la historia y lamento la demora. Ahora espero ponerme al día. También me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también aunque ha sido un poquito más pesado. Sobre la propuesta de matrimonio la verdad es que fue una de esas partes que al final se escriben casi solas aunque no las tenga previstas y que resultan quedar después muy bien. Y bueno, con Zero una pedida clásica de matrimonio creía que simplemente ni iba, así que opté por algo menos convencional. Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**MagicFaerie:**__ De verdad gracias por seguir la historia y por irte poniendo al día a medida que tienes tiempo. Ya falta poquito, así que seguro en un par de semanas ya estarás a la par de la actualización. _

_**LylyanneBlack:**__ La verdad es que tu hipótesis ha sido completamente acertada. Tal como dices, Shizuka lo planeó todo muy bien solo para que ese momento resultara como ella quería. Lo de los documentos, habrá algunos más importantes que otros como podrás ir viendo y sobre todo porque descubrirán otros secretos. Sobre Rido, ya ha hecho su completa aparición y ahora entra a formar parte de la historia de un modo bastante drástico, sobre todo porque complicará mucho la relación entre Zero, Yuki y Kaname. Sobre la pedida de matrimonio, me alegro mucho en verdad que haya gustado tanto. Como he comentado a otras chicas, no estaba prevista para nada cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo y resultó saliendo casi sola pero quedé muy contenta por como de dieron las cosas, así que saber que gustó es un incentivo añadido. Y bueno, aunque el capítulo anterior fue muy dulce, con este se vuelve a retomar un poquito el drama pero intentaré no pasarme tanto como con los capítulos anteriores a este, por lo menos hasta llegar ya casi a los últimos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y descuida, no abandonaré la historia aunque puede que estos meses con el trabajo ande un poquito más liada con los días._

_**Taormina:**__ Me alegra saber mucho que el capítulo anterior te gustó, sobre todo porque me habías sugerido lo de la cita y esperaba especialmente que fuera de tu agrado. Eso sí, como he comentado, lo de la propuesta de matrimonio fue una cosa muy de momento que ni siquiera estaba en mi cabeza cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, pero me alegra saber que les pareció a todas tan bien. Y te encuentro toda la razón, el principal motivo por el que Yuki y Zero hacen tan buena pareja es porque se complementan muy bien y por ese motivo son una de mis parejas favoritas tanto de manga como de libros (solo espero que Hino también se de cuenta y los deje juntos. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde). Y sobre Itazura na kiss, ¡que recuerdos de hace unos años atrás! ¿Cómo olvidar a Irie y las muchas ganas que tuve en más de una ocasión de golpearlo por lo malo que era con Kotoko? Me gustó mucho esa serie en su momento, y ahora que me la has recordado tal vez me anime a verla nuevamente. Y sí, ahora me lo pienso, la parte de la lluvia y eso se parece un poco. Creo que mi subconsciente me traiciona y al parecer a ti te van mucho los chicos tsundere. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Tania:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y me legra saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado, y espero que este también aunque ha estado un poquito más denso a diferencia del otro que fue mucho más dulce. Prometo intentar no perder de vista la idea romántica de la historia (en ocasiones creo que mi sentimentalismo se va de paseo) y así nivelar tanto el drama como el romance. También me alegra saber que te has creado una cuenta así que espero tu MP para poder hablar de forma más privada. Nos leemos luego._

_**Guest 1:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo gracias por la comprensión, ya que generalmente soy yo misma la que se siente más mal al no poder cumplir con las fechas que estipulo. Sobre lo de la propuesta de matrimonio de Zero, como he dicho, fue una sorpresa incluso para mi y que solo cuando estaba escribiendo terminó tomando forma. Pero me siento feliz de que les haya parecido bien. Sobre lo de Shizuka, en este capítulo se ha explicado un poco más lo que ocurrió realmente y porqué actuó como lo hiso._

_**akari hiroyuki:**__ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y que te pareció bien la pedida de matrimonio, al igual que para ti, ver a Zero en una pedida de mano tradicional se me hace imposible, así que opté por algo que pensé podía ser más propio de él. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal._


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquellos que se vuelven aliados: **

Yuki corrió con rapidez hasta la puerta del aula de clases para llegar antes que su amiga y arrastró hacia fuera a Sayori que la miró con expresión en un comienzo asustada antes de tornarse confundida. La obligó a sentarse en una de los bancos cercanos antes de plantarse frente a ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Me ha pedido que me case con él! ¡Voy a casarme con Zero! —le dijo sin más a la chica. Yori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Que Kiryu qué…? Repítelo, creo que te he oído mal.

—Que Zero me ha pedido que me case con él y le he dicho que sí —Yuki dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Se sentó a su lado mientras jugueteaba incansablemente con el dobladillo de su falda—. Eres la primera persona que lo sabe, aunque hoy se lo diremos a papá y a Ichiru. Le pregunté a Zero si le parecía bien que te lo contará y él me dijo que sí. Bueno… ¿qué piensas? Sé que es muy pronto, pero…

Sayori la envolvió en un abrazo que la dejó sin palabras, logrando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Dios, estaba comportándose como una tonta, pero había temido tanto que su amiga no tomara a bien lo precipitado de la decisión de ambos, sobre todo porque la ruptura de su compromiso con Kaname no era tan lejana. Pero, ¿se podía luchar contra lo que uno sentía?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Yuki, y por Zero, aunque a él se lo diré personalmente cuando lo vea —Sayori le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas—. Pero ha sido una sorpresa enorme. Jamás esperé que te lo pidiera tan pronto, ya que Kiryu es… Kiryu. Bueno, tú me entiendes.

Yuki asintió.

—Para mi también fue muy inesperado, pero ahora estoy feliz —le dijo—. Soy consciente de que lo ocurrido con Shizuka Hiou ha lo ha cambiado un poco, Yori, sin embargo creo que fue para bien. Todo resultó de un modo tan raro y confuso que prácticamente solo pudimos ser espectadores de lo que ocurría sin poder hacer mucho; pero para Zero ha sido como cerrar una parte de su vida. Y ahora queremos comenzar otra los dos juntos.

Su amiga asintió en silencio y fijó su atención en las puntas de las botas que calzaba. Yuki no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Yori. Si sería algo bueno o malo o incluso algo completamente diferente al tema que estaban tratando. Se sentía tan contenta que no podía evitar desear que todos reaccionaran de la misma forma ante su compromiso, pero debía recordarse que hacía poco Sayori se había visto también envuelta en los planes de Shizuka. Después de ese suceso, su amiga no solo terminó herida y asustada, sino que también nuevamente con el corazón roto porque Kaito no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Como le gustaría hacer entrar en razón a Kaito Takamiya a golpes si era necesario, pensó.

—Esta vez has tomado la decisión correcta —le dijo su amiga, logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Yuki la miró extrañada, sin comprender lo que su amiga intentaba decirle. Sayori levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

—Nunca he tenido nada contra Kaname, de hecho, siempre supe que te quería muchísimo, pero para mí era tan obvio que tenías que estar con Zero… Odiaba ver como los dos eran capaces de negar lo que sentían y hacerse daño de esa manera tan absurda.

¿Qué era obvio? Yuki abrió la boca para protestar sobre la observación de la chica, ya que solo se había dado cuenta de lo que Zero sentía por ella cuando le dijo que pensaba casarse. Él nunca le había demostrado mayor interés, de hecho hacía lo posible por mantenerla al margen de su vida… y sin embargo el día anterior le había dicho que había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Sí, quizás simplemente habían tardado el tiempo necesario para que sus sentimientos se hicieran todavía más duraderos. Lo importante era que ya estaban juntos y tenían que seguir así.

—Puede que tengas razón. Durante mucho tiempo estuve bastante ciega con respecto a Zero y lo que sentía hacia él —miró distraídamente como sus compañeros iban entrando a la primera clase de aquella mañana—. Ahora ya no hay dudas.

Yori asintió.

—¿Han fijado ya una fecha?

—Aún no —reconoció Yuki un poco nerviosa. La noche anterior Zero y ella habían platicado un poco sobre ese punto. Él prefería no esperar mucho tiempo y casarse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo cedió al deseo de ella de esperar por lo menos seis meses más—. Pero será en menos de un año. Lo complicado ahora será decírselo a papá y ver como se toma la noticia.

—Le encantará. Kaien los quiere mucho a los dos y siempre he pensado que le agrada mucho la idea de que Zero y tú terminen casándose y dándole nietos y todo eso —su amiga la dio unas palmaditas en la mano para reconfortarla—. Siempre ha sido un blando y seguramente se emocionará tanto como tú.

—Eh… puede. Hasta que le digamos que antes pensamos irnos a vivir juntos. No creo que esa noticia le agrade demasiado —dijo ella como si aquello no tuviera importancia, sin embargo pegó un respingo cuando a Sayori se le cayeron los libros que cargaba al suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó la chica deprisa mientras se agachaba a recogerlos. Luego la miró con la incredulidad grabada en los ojos—. De verdad me parece casi imposible que ambos estén tan decididos a cambiar sus vidas de una manera tan radical. No te lo tomes a mal, porque me parece muy bonito, pero es que me cuesta imaginarme a Kiryu así de decidido a hacer algo con su vida aparte de maldecir a todo el mundo y enfurruñarse en un rincón. Eso es más propio de él que… Bueno, todo esto.

Yuki no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario tan acertado acerca de Zero y su manera habitual de comportarse. Por lo menos, la forma en que lo hacía antes.

—No esperes un cambio completo de su parte, Yori —le advirtió ella, divertida—. No debes olvidar que Zero sigue siendo Zero, como bien has dicho. Tú sabes a que me refiero —le dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que su amiga le había dicho antes refiriéndose al chico.

Sayori se puso de pie y le indicó con un gesto que ya debían apresurarse a ingresar en el aula. Con desgana, Yuki hiso lo mismo preguntándose que estaría haciendo Zero aquella mañana. Ichiru se había comprometido a cuidarlo y no dejar que hiciera ninguna tontería, pero de todos modos ella se sentía un tanto intranquila.

Que tonta era, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Y él tampoco por ella, pensó, al recordar la manera tan dulce en que la había tratado esa mañana. Como si temiera que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Y acaso, ¿no le había dado motivos para que pensara de ese modo? Yuki odiaba mostrarse así de débil, pero la pesadilla de la noche anterior y el miedo que sentía ante la idea de saber más sobre su familia la había terminado por derrumbar. Y Zero fue quien recogió sus pedazos volviendo a recolocarlos en su sitio.

No podía seguir siendo tan débil y cobarde. Se negaba a comportarse de ese modo nuevamente. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Sujetó el suéter de su amiga para hacer que se detuviera en su rápida marcha. Sayori se giró a mirarla con expresión interrogativa y ella respiró hondamente antes de preguntarle:

—¿Crees que debería intentar averiguar cosas sobre mi familia?

Yori inspiró bruscamente, sus ojos castaños fijos en ella. Poco a poco dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones aunque la tensión de su postura no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó ella en vez de darle una respuesta directa—. No lo sé, Yuki. Siempre has parecido querer evitar el tema de tu familia y ahora… ¿Lo haces por Zero? ¿Quieres intentar descubrir cosas de tu pasado porque él ha encontrado a su hermano?

Yuki negó, dudosa en si contarle o no lo que estaba comenzando a ocurrir en su vida. Ella y Yori no tenían secretos pero en ese instante el miedo que parecía rondarla no se mitigaba. Tenía la sensación de que mientras más importancia le diera a ese asunto, más real se volvería, así que prefirió responderle con una verdad a medias.

—No lo sé —contestó—. A veces he deseado saber un poco más sobre mí y me gustaría no ser siempre la chica sin pasado. Pero Kaien y Zero sin mi familia, y ahora también está Ichiru. Soy feliz con ellos y no pude quejarme de la vida que he tenido porque ha sido muy buena —le sonrió con pesar—. Y él me acepta con lo que sea. Tenga o no un pasado que recordar.

—Entonces no te preocupes más —Yori se acercó a su lado y la abrazó delicadamente—. Ahora pareces tan triste, Yuki… No me gusta verte así. Prefiero a la chica que estaba feliz con su compromiso. La que quiere con todas su fuerzas un final feliz.

Sí, se dijo Yuki con determinación, eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba. Aprendería a contener su miedo y se enfrentaría con valor a lo que la vida fuera poniendo a su paso, peros sobre todo disfrutaría las cosas buenas y lucharía no solo por su felicidad, sino que sobre todo por la de Zero.

Cuando miró nuevamente a su amiga, le sonrió abiertamente para tranquilizarla.

—No solo lo quiero, Yori. Sino que, voy a tenerlo.

* * *

—Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos, Kaien.

Sorprendido, Kaien volteó a ver de quien se trataba y su asombro fue aún mayor al encontrarse frente a frente con Rido Kuran. Hacía por lo menos tres años que no lo veía y solo obtenía noticias suyas a través de Kaname. No eran precisamente amigos porque la personalidad de ambos era extremadamente diferente, sin embargo y a pesar de ello, trataban de mantener una relación cordial, ya que la familia Kuran ayudaba generosamente en el mantenimiento de la academia que él dirigía.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió de manera cordial—. Kaname mencionó hace poco que le harías una visita, pero no creí que sería tan pronto. Supongo que tiene que ser agradable regresar después de una ausencia tan larga.

Rido le sonrió, aunque Kaien se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Sí, tiene sus recompensas y motivaciones —lentamente observó con detenimiento el sitio del jardín en el que se encontraban y asintió, al parecer satisfecho—. Has hecho un buen trabajo con este lugar, Cross. Me gusta. Mi sobrino siempre alaba lo bien que llevas las cosas a pesar del gran trabajo que conlleva. ¿Ninguno de tus hijos se ha interesado por seguir tus pasos?

Una repentina voz de alarma irrumpió dentro de su cerebro. Era una tontería sentirse así de perturbado por un simple comentario que rozaba por completo lo que era una pregunta habitual y educada. Nunca había ocultado la existencia de Yuki y Zero, así que era lógico que Rido estuviera al tanto de que tenía familia. Pero aún así… Dios, al parecer lo ocurrido con Shizuka y la conversación que oyó entre los gemelos lo estaba afectando mucho más de lo que pensaba, haciéndolo desconfiar de todo y de todos.

—No estoy muy seguro. Quizas mi hija lo haga en un futuro ya que planea trabajar conmigo, pero de momento no hay nada claro —intentó parecer despreocupado e incluso se rió un poco, aunque incluso a él mismo su risa le pareció terriblemente artificial—. Ya sabes como son los chicos jóvenes. Los planes a largo plazo no suelen ser lo suyo —le señaló con un gesto de la mano la entrada a la escuela que en aquel momento estaba vacía que ya los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases—. ¿Te apetece recorrer el edificio y los alrededores? Se han producido algunos cambios desde la última vez que estuviste aquí y creo que podrían parecerte interesantes.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Durante la hora siguiente Kaien se esmeró en mantener a su imprevisto visitante interesado y entretenido con los acontecimientos de la academia. La conversación que mantuvieron fue completamente banal pero servía al propósito de dar información suficiente de su vida y trabajo sin llegar nunca al plano más personal. No importaba lo mucho que se repitiera que estaba comportándose de un modo extremadamente desconfiado; su instinto le decía que no bajara la guardia con Rido ya que su visita tenía algún tipo de propósito completamente diferente al de retomar viejos lazos. Sí, aquel hombre escondía algo y si Kaname le temía tanto debía tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron por fin al despacho que ocupaba, ofreció algo de beber a Rido pero este lo rechazó educadamente.

—Ya debo regresar a casa —le dijo el otro hombre a modo de disculpa—. Ha sido una visita muy agradable, Kaien, pero quiero aprovechar este viaje para solventar algunos pequeños problemas que se me han presentado y también para pasar algo de tiempo con mi sobrino.

—Por supuesto, es comprensible —le sonrió con amabilidad—. Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente antes de que vuelvas a marcharte.

—Mmm… he estado pensando sobre eso y se me ha ocurrido una idea —una alegría que parecía casi natural se reflejó en su rostro. El aire frío y calculador de sus ojos era apenas perceptible—. ¿Por qué no aceptas venir a cenar una de estas noches a casa? Estoy seguro de que a Kaname le encantará la idea y además deseo conocer a tus muchachos. Hasta el momento no he tenido el placer de ver personalmente a tus hijos.

Sus hijos, repitió mentalmente Kaien. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel tema y el que más le inquietaba. Rido nunca había prestado mayor interés a su situación familiar ya que entre ellos todo se limitaba a los negocios, pero ese día y en menos de dos horas se había mostrado especialmente persistente en saber más sobre su vida y la de sus hijos.

—Me encantaría pero no sé si será posible —le dijo en un intento de rechazar amablemente la invitación—. Con las clases de la universidad los chicos suelen estar bastante ocupados en esta época del año. Podríamos intentar encontrar un día que nos viniera bien a todos, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—Comprendo. Sin embargo mi invitación sigue en pie e insistiré en ella hasta lograr que la aceptes —Rido se levantó y miró la hora en su reloj—. Ya se me ha hecho muy tarde, así que no te quito más tiempo.

Kaien lo acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho y estrechó la mano que el anterior representante de la familia Kuran le tendió a modo de despedida. El alivio que sentía al saber que en pocos minutos aquello acabaría rivalizaba con la inquietud que aún lo atenazaba por dentro.

—Por cierto, se me había olvidado preguntarte —le dijo Rido con despreocupación antes de que él cerrara la puerta—, ¿qué relación existe entre tus hijos y mi sobrino? Kaname me habló un poco de ellos pero ese muchacho es tan reservado con sus cosas que en ocasiones me preocupa. Me tranquilizaría saber que por lo menos tus hijos tienen una buena relación con él dado la relación de nuestras familias. Sus edades no son tan dispares, ¿verdad?

¿Kaname no le había contado a su tío lo ocurrido con Yuki?, se preguntó sorprendido Kain. Bueno, era una posibilidad. Ambos no parecían muy unidos como familia y además el compromiso entre ellos había durado tan poco… Secretos, secretos. Al parecer la familia Kuran estaba llena de ellos y él no tenía especial interés en comenzar a revelarlos.

—Lamentablemente no son muy amigos —reconoció y le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Kaname y Zero… bueno, ambos tienen un carácter un poco difícil así que se toleran lo justo. Quizas, una reunión con todos ellos no resultaría tan agradable como esperas.

—Vaya, una pena. Me hubiera gustado que se llevaran bien, sobre todo por la estrecha relación que mi familia ha tenido con esta escuela —Rido lo observó suspicaz—. No me has dicho nada de tu hija. ¿También su relación con mi sobrino es difícil?

—Ella… La verdad es que intentó mediar entre los dos durante años, pero todo fue bastante infructuoso. Así que la relación con Kaname ahora tampoco es la mejor, ya que su lealtad está con Zero.

Rido soltó una carcajada, evidentemente divertido con aquello que acababa de contarle. ¿Qué suposiciones habría hecho aquel sujeto con tan poca información?, se preguntó Kaien. Había que reconocer que sobre todas las cosas era un hombre muy listo.

—No me lo esperaba —su voz dejaba entrever cierta sorpresa—. Un lío de faldas entre nuestros muchachos, ¿eh? Y tu chico es quien ha conseguido el premio. Ahora comprendo porque Kaname se mostraba tan reacio a hablar del tema. Seguramente aún tiene el corazón roto, ¿no lo crees?

Sin esperar su respuesta Rido abandonó la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo. Solo y con un montón de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta: Yuki, los gemelos, Yagari, Kaname y ahora Rido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todos ellos? ¿Por donde debía comenzar a resolver los problemas y cómo?

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un caos y sabía que el único culpable era él mismo.

* * *

Yuki llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Zero, pero como estaba entornada decidió abrir sin esperar su respuesta. Lo vio sentado en la cama, tomando notas en una libreta y completamente concentrado en sus estudios. Ya debía sentirse mucho mejor si tenía el animo suficiente para hacerlo.

Él levantó sorprendido la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la observó con gesto interrogativo al oírla entrar.

—La cena está lista. Papá me ha dicho que te avise para que bajes —le informó. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó hacia él para sentarse a su lado en la cama—. ¿De verdad vamos a decírselo hoy?

Durante toda la mañana había sentido el estomago como un manojo de nervios ante la perspectiva de comunicarle esa tarde a Kaien la noticia de que iban a casarse y de que pronto querían irse a vivir juntos. Pensar en como reaccionaría su padre le resultaba imposible.

—Sí —Zero sujetó su mano para acercarla más a él. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. No veo motivo para retrasarlo más si ya estamos seguros de lo que queremos. Kaien podrá enfadarse o alegrarse por nosotros, pero no interferir en nuestra decisión.

—No quiero que se lo tome a mal —reconoció Yuki, muerta de nervios aún. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba de todo: no contar con la aprobación de su padre. Sonrió un poco y levantó una mano para apartarle a Zero el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos—. Es raro verte tan decidido por algo que pueda hacerte feliz.

Sus ojos violeta la miraron llenos de dudas, como si no comprendiera realmente a lo que se estaba refiriendo con su último comentario, y quizás no pudiera hacerlo porque Zero jamás se había visto como ella lo vio durante todos aquellos años. Las metas que él se proponía siempre eran muy altas y planificaba todo de tal modo que lograba cumplirlas; el problema, pensó Yuki, radicaba en el hecho de que nunca lo había visto ser feliz al alcanzarlas. ¿Cómo iba ha serlo si solo significaban que estaba un paso más cerca de un objetivo aún mayor que era la venganza? Pero en ese momento, la planificación de un futuro en conjunto era un desafío para los dos. Daba miedo, sí, pero por primera vez sentía que Zero se sentía tan contento y nervioso como ella.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería dejarte? —le pregunto muy serio, pero en sus ojos seguía apreciándose cierto aire de diversión. La besó en la punta de la nariz—. No sé donde tenía la cabeza cuando decidí que quería estar a tu lado. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Yuki?

—Oh, eso es muy fácil. Solo tienes que quer…

La calló de golpe con un beso que la pilló de sorpresa y la dejó sin respiración. No fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta él ya se había levantado de la cama y tiraba de su mano para sacarla de la habitación.

—Zero…

—Venga, tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar —le dijo al tiempo que la urgía a caminar más rápido… Sin siquiera volverse a mirarla ni a comentar nada del anuncio de su compromiso.

¡Dios, Zero era tan… tan… tan… él!, se dijo frustrada. Hacía las cosas a su modo y le obligaba a seguirle el ritmo, aunque en ocasiones a ella misma le pareciera demasiado extremo. Mientras que los sentimientos de ella eran siempre demasiado intensos, Zero lo analizaba todo para que pudiera ver las cosas en su verdadera proporción. Ellos dos eran tan distintos… y sin embargo encajaban bien, como había dicho Yori. Él la hacía un poquito más sensata y ella lograba que no se volviera tan sombrío.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras bajaban las escaleras y se sorprendió un poco al notar lo cambiado que estaba. Bueno, técnicamente seguía siendo el mismo chico que ella conocía de años atrás pero ya no parecía tan combativo. Estaba segura de que jamás sería amable ni cordial en extremo y que poco se podía hacer con su carácter reservado, pero por lo menos ya no parecía odiar a todo el mundo ni se mostraba infeliz. Eso era algo positivo para él. No, _para ellos_.

Oyó la voz de Kaien saliendo de la cocina y la contagiosa risa de Ichiru, seguramente por algo que su padre le estaba contando. Era raro ver como, a pesar de todo lo malo, parecían estarse adaptando muy bien al nuevo ritmo de vida con un miembro más en su extraña familia. En su momento, la llegada de Zero a sus vidas fue un cambio brusco para ella. No era que le desagradara tenerlo en casa, pero con doce años le era difícil tratar con un chico huraño y profundamente lastimado que no permitía que ella se le acercara como amiga. Conseguir ganarse un espacio en la vida de Zero fue un trabajo muy arduo pero que dio buenos resultados. Con aquel carácter tan hosco y malhumorado, siempre había logrado mantener a casi todos apartados, pero con ella jamás le funcionó y el cariño y la confianza entre ambos terminó convirtiéndose en, bueno, lo que tenían ahora.

—Ya era hora —les dijo Ichiru que estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos cruzados que reposaban en la mesa—. Pensaba que tendría que subir a buscarlos. Se han tardado siglos.

—Estaba estudiando. Lo lamento —Zero no soltó su mano ni hiso intento de sentarse, por el contrario, miró directamente a Kaien que estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó su padre frunciendo levemente el ceño a causa de la preocupación. Era un gesto que venía repitiéndose cada vez con mayor frecuencia—. Chicos, si hay algo que deba saber…

—Nos vamos a casar —le soltó Zero de golpe—. Se lo pedí a Yuki hace dos noches y aceptó. Ahora se lo comunicamos a ustedes.

¡Tacto, tacto, por Dios! ¿Es que Zero no podía tener un poquito más de tacto para decir las cosas? Apretó su mano con fuerza, intentando transmitirle su desaprobación por lo que había hecho, sin embargo él ni se inmutó.

Yuki observó como su padre los miraba primero a uno y luego al otro, dispuesto al parecer a decir algo pero sin que ninguna palabra lograra salir de sus labios. Ichiru echó rápidamente una de las sillas hacia atrás y Kaien se dejó caer en ella como si llevara días sin un momento de descanso.

—Eh… bueno… supongo que, ¿felicidades? —les preguntó Ichiru, un poco nervioso y sin saber muy bien que hacer en aquella extraña situación. Soltó una risita queda—. Me alegro mucho por ti, hermano. También por ti, Yuki. Estoy muy contento por ambos, de verdad.

—Van a casarse —repitió Kaien con incredulidad. La expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable—. Dios… me lo esperaba, pero, ¿tan pronto? Chicos, una decisión así no es para tomarla de un momento a otro.

—No va a ser de inmediato. Vamos a esperar un poco —se apresuró a intervenir Yuki para tranquilizar a su padre. Miró a Ichiru que seguía pendiente de ellos y le sonrió agradecida por su reacción—. Será… menos de un año, papá, pero aún hay tiempo para que te hagas a la idea. No será tan distinto a lo que tenemos ahora, ¿verdad? Zero y yo llevamos prácticamente once años viviendo juntos. Es decir que, no estamos casados, pero de todos modos compartimos muchas cosas. Lo conozco, él me conoce y tú sabes que puedes esperar de nosotros.

—Yo si veo las diferencias —dijo Ichiru, soltando otras de sus risitas—. Para comenzar…—se interrumpió ante la mirada amenazadora que le lanzó su hermano—. Bien, bien, me callo. No es necesario que te enfades.

Zero la instó con un suave movimiento a que tomara asiento en la mesa y él hiso lo mismo sentándose a su lado. Yuki admiraba el hecho de que no pareciera nervioso mientras que ella no podía evitar que le temblaran las manos y las rodillas. Su padre los seguía mirando como si nos los hubiera visto en su vida. Y eso que aún no sabía lo de que querían marcharse de la casa.

—No ha sido una decisión apresurada —comenzó a decir Zero a su padre pasados unos cuantos minutos de silenciosa observación—. Antes de preguntárselo a Yuki le di muchas vueltas al asunto y decidí que había llegado el momento de arriesgarme —se pasó una mano por el cabello, la única señal que delataba que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, pensó ella—. Yo… sé que te debo mucho, porque no solo has cuidado de mí, sino que también has confiado y creído en mí cuando no muchos lo hacían. Solo te pido que lo hagas una vez más... papá. No voy a fallarte, ni a ti ni a ella.

Kaien asintió despacio y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Matrimonio, ¿eh? —se rió por lo bajo—. Cuando eran pequeños más de una vez pensé que quizás iba a terminar juntos. Sobre todo cuando tenían unas discusiones enormes por cosas totalmente insignificantes, aunque en eso no han cambiado mucho a pesar de que hayan crecido.

—Eso se debe a que Yuki no madura —dijo Zero con total sinceridad.

—¡Zero! —le gritó indignada. Todos los demás se pusieron a reír al ver su rápido enfado. Ella también terminó haciéndolo.

—Supongo que no hay más que decir. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, chicos. Sé que han tomado la decisión correcta —la miró a ella con gesto suspicaz—. No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad? Aunque me duela decirlo, prefiero no tener nietos hasta que termines de estudiar, porque al paso que vas…

—¡Papá! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos para cubrir el rubor que teñía sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza—. ¡No estoy embarazada y… y… ustedes dos son horribles! ¡Horribles, horribles, horribles!

Los oyó reírse un poco más a costa suya antes de descubrirse la cara y buscar el rostro Zero. Él la miró con aprobación y cariño, entrelazando luego su mano con la suya antes de sonreírle también.

Zero no le había dicho a Kaien lo de irse a vivir juntos, pero ella comprendió el por qué. Seguramente aquella noticia si hubiera acabado con los nervios del hombre que los había cuidado durante todos esos años. Le debían demasiado como para no prepararlo a consciencia antes de decirle algo así. Y la verdad es que no le parecía mal la espera.

Así que, todo había salido bien, se dijo. Su padre estaba contento al igual que Sayori e Ichiru, algo que la ponía muy feliz. Seguramente Zero se lo contaría pronto a Yagari y a Kaito. Y ella… Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaría Kaname cuando supiera la noticia. No se lo tomaría bien, lo sabía, pero nada ni nadie podrían hacerla cambiar su decisión.

Había elegido a Zero, con todo lo bueno y malo que eso conllevara. Porque él la quería, pero sobre todo porque Yuki sabía que después de todo lo que habían pasado no podría seguir viviendo si lo perdía.

* * *

Zero tiró del brazo de su hermano cuando este iba camino a su cuarto y lo metió a rastras dentro de su habitación. Ichiru lo miró confundido, dispuesto a protestar por el agravio, así que le cubrió la boca con una mano para obligarlo a guardar silencio. Su gemelo frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor y me encubras —le susurró al tiempo que lo soltaba—. No pude pedírtelo antes, cuando cenábamos, y no quiero que Kaien o Yuki se enteren.

—Maldición, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora, Zero? —le preguntó Ichiru dividido todavía entre el enfado y la evidente curiosidad que sentía— Tú y tus ideas…

Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche comprobando que solo le quedaban diez minutos antes de que fueran las diez, la hora fijada por Kuran. No quería ir a aquel absurdo encuentro pero tenía que pensar primero en el bienestar de Yuki antes que en su rabia o resentimiento. Había estado todo el día debatiéndose entre si debía ir o simplemente no hacerlo, además de pensar en encontrar un modo de salir de casa sin levantar sospechas. Recurrir a Ichiru era su única opción por más que hubiese preferido dejar a su hermano fuera de todo aquel lio.

—No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré más tarde —le aseguró—. Kaien está revisando algunos informes sobre la escuela y no subirá a acostarse hasta que los termine dentro de una hora o más. Lo que quiero que hagas es que me cubras con Yuki. Cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave y si ella llama a la puerta dile que estás estudiando y que irás a verla cuando acabes.

—Perdiste la cabeza —le dijo su hermano mirándolo horrorizado—. ¡Yuki no se va a creer que yo soy tú! ¡Te conoce, Zero! ¡Se va a enfadar contigo y conmigo de paso!

—Entonces, si tanto miedo le tienes, has que se lo crea. Deja de preocuparte, no regresaré muy tarde —apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarlo. No sirvió de mucho porque Ichiru estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de romperse—. Menos de una hora, lo prometo.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla y miró la distancia que lo separaba del suelo, que era considerable. Demonios, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo que arriesgarse a salir por allí? Con dieciséis o diecisiete años, seguramente. En los extraños momentos en los que trataba de desafiar a Kaien y sus reglas. Era consciente de que había perdido la práctica y probablemente lo notaría, pero no tenía más opción que arriesgarse. Si se rompía una pierna, Kaname Kuran se las pagaría muy caras.

—¡Zero, no puedes bajar por ahí, es peligroso! —le dijo Ichiru frenético mientras él pasaba hacia el otro lado y quedaba colgando por las manos—. Idiota. Sí, realmente eres un completo imbécil, hermano.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez o llamaras la atención! Ya he hecho esto otras veces, así que no me va a pasar nada —buscó un punto de apoyó para los pies y se soltó lentamente. Genial, quedaba menos. Miró hacia arriba y le indicó a su hermano con un gesto que estaba bien y se apartara de la ventana, algo que Ichiru hiso a regañadientes—. Ahora, hacia el suelo.

Se demoró más de lo que recordaba en el descenso y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la tortura que significaría volver a subir a su habitación. Incluso él sabía que era una estupidez no haber salido sin más de casa, era un adulto y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero la perspectiva de tener que dar explicaciones a Yuki o a su padre no le apetecía nada. Solo esperaba que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Echó a correr a toda prisa, notando como el viento frío parecía cortarle la piel expuesta del cuello y las mejillas. Llegó al lugar de encuentro con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado dentro del pecho, justo en el momento en que un coche se detenía cerca de allí y Kaname Kuran bajaba de él con total tranquilidad. Recorrió la calle vacía con la mirada y al verlo se dirigió con paso lento hacia él.

—Veo que puedes cumplir órdenes a pesar de lo terco que eres, Kiryu —Kaname sonrió con desprecio y le señaló el coche—. ¿Nos quedamos aquí o prefieres subir?

—Aquí —le dijo Zero. No era tan idiota como para arriesgarse a estar a solas con él en un lugar cerrado cuando nadie sabía donde se encontraba en aquel momento—. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme, Kuran? No tengo mucho tiempo.

Kaname asintió levemente.

—Por mucho que me pese decirlo, no eres un idiota, Kiryu. Te detesto, sí, pero reconozco que eres listo y sabes arreglártelas bien y por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda —se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y miró hacia el cielo nublado—. Por Yuki.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo? —Kaname soltó una risa carente de humor—. Sabes tan bien como yo que la muerte de Shizuka Hiou solo ha sido el comienzo de algo más grande, Kiryu. Reconozco que no me importa si acabas muerto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé que Yuki puede terminar metida en un lío por tu culpa.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que la deje? —la pregunta salió de sus labios sin asomo de enfado o ironía. Realmente quería saber si su cercanía ponía a Yuki en peligro de un modo que tal vez no fuera capaz de entender. Sí, él también odiaba a ese sujeto, pero desgraciadamente seguían teniendo algo demasiado importante en común; aunque no les gustara admitirlo.

—¿Lo harías? —Kaname lo miró intrigado. Negó casi enseguida sin siquiera esperar su respuesta—. Claro que no la dejarías. Lo darías todo, incluso tu vida con tal de protegerla pero jamás la apartarías de tu lado. Y te odio por eso, pero es eso mismo lo que hace que seas mi mejor opción en estos momentos.

Aparte del hecho de saber que Yuki corría peligro, Zero aún no comprendía de qué iba todo aquello. Que Kuran le pudiera ayuda era lo más raro que le había pasado en sus veinticuatro años de vida y sin embargo…

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en lo que me dices?

—No puedo obligarte a hacerlo, Kiryu. Esa es una decisión que debes tomar por ti mismo.

Lo observó en silencio durante un par de minutos intentando encontrar algo en su expresión que lo delatara, que le dijera que todo aquello era una mentira o un truco rastrero destinado a provocarlo, pero no había nada. En verdad aquel tipo estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para olvidar el desagrado mutuo e ir a hablar con él para informarlo sobre lo que ocurría.

Un miedo visceral y helado lo recorrió al comprender la gravedad de lo que estaba seguro se avecinaría.

—¿Qué deseas que haga? —le dijo sin pensarlo más. Se tragaría su orgullo si era necesario y no protestaría ante lo que tuviera que ocurrir mientras Yuki estuviera a salvo—. Necesito que me expliques lo que está pasando, Kuran. ¿Sabes quien quiere hacerle daño a Yuki y por qué?

—Tienes que sacarla de aquí un tiempo prudente. No importa donde, simplemente llévatela —Kaname respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos en los suyos—. Sé quien está detrás de esto y voy a encargarme de solucionarlo, te lo aseguro; pero necesito a Yuki lejos. Donde no pueda ocurrirle nada malo.

—¡Dime quien es, maldita sea! —le grito perdiendo un poco la paciencia a causa del miedo. Intento con esfuerzo calmarse nuevamente—. Kuran, quizás si me explicas lo que en verdad está ocurriendo pueda serte de más ayuda que dejándome a ciegas con este asunto. Si ese peligro… —Zero se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por alto. Claro que Kaname Kuran sabía lo que ocurría y quien podía dañar a Yuki. Era tan obvio, se dijo con total despreció—. Demonios, es tu familia la que está detrás de ella, ¿verdad? Como lo hicieron con la mía. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Realmente es importante eso ahora, Kiryu?

¿Lo era?, se preguntó Zero. Odiaba las incógnitas y no saber a que se enfrentaba. Tal vez fuera capaz de enfrentarse a esa familia y salir victorioso, pero arriesgar la seguridad de Yuki no era una opción. Kaname le estaba advirtiendo del peligro y lo más importante, le acababa de otorgar tiempo para prepararse si las cosas no salían como aquel sujeto suponía. Solo tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía a mano y partir desde ese punto.

—No puedo asegurarte que lo consiga, pero lo intentaré —miró la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta con horror de que ya casi había trascurrido más de media hora—. Pensaré en ello y cuando tome una decisión te la comunicaré. Solo intenta solucionar esto lo más pronto posible. Yuki es difícil de manejar.

—Lo sé —una triste sonrisa asomó a los labios de Kaname—. No te tomes mucho tiempo para decidir que hacer. Unos pocos días como máximo, después todo puede descontrolarse un poco y será difícil de manejar para mí. No le digas a nadie sobre esto, Kiryu. Como te dije antes, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Zero asintió levemente.

—Dos días serán suficientes —soltó un quedo suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para evitar que el frío le congelara los dedos—. Bueno… ya debo marcharme sino quiero que sospechen.

—Claro. Yo también me marcho ya.

Seguían uno frente al otro, observándose mutuamente y sin hacer ningún intento por marcharse, como si aquella breve tregua los hubiera atado de algún modo invisible que no podían romper a pesar de lo mucho que se despreciaran. ¿Eran aliados?, Zero no estaba seguro de ello, pero sí comprendía que acababa de contraer una deuda con aquel hombre y eso no le gustaba. Temía que en algún momento se la cobrara y que el precio a pagar sería muy alto.

Aún así, hiso lo único que le parecía correcto en ese instante. Tendió una mano hacia Kuran que lo miró un poco desconcertado.

—Gracias… por esto —le dijo Zero sin fingimiento alguno. Sin embargo cuando el otro estrechó su mano, el contacto le pareció completamente antinatural y lo incomodó un poco.

—No hay de que —en esa ocasión, Kaname le sonrió adoptando nuevamente su petulancia habitual—. Pero recuerda, Kiryu. Lo que estoy haciendo, no lo hago por ti.

Zero lo observó marchar y subirse nuevamente al coche que se puso en marcha de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Un pacto con el Diablo, lo más seguro, pero a pesar de saberlo, no se arrepentía.

Tenía mucho que pensar. Decisiones importantes que tomar y planificar… Debía regresar a casa.

Miró una última vez el camino por donde el coche se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño pendiéndose en la penumbra de la noche. El destino tenía una curiosa manera de ponerlo todo en marcha, pensó. Luego echó a correr rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

Nada más subir al coche que lo esperaba, Kaname se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ichijo clavada en él.

—¿Ha ido todo como deseabas? —le preguntó de inmediato—. Por lo menos Kiryu ha venido a reunirse contigo. Creí que no lo haría.

—Tenía motivos poderosos por los que pasar por alto nuestras desavenencias —respondió con desgana y concentró su atención en las calles que pasaban velozmente una vez que el coche se puso en marcha.

Tener que aliarse con Kiryu… Eso solo podía demostrar lo desesperado que estaba. La imprevista llegada de Rido había acelerado todos sus planes y no podía hacer nada más que actuar en consecuencia. Le hubiera gustado que su tío se deshiciera de Kiryu personalmente, pero en vista de que la seguridad de Yuki estaba en peligro, tenía que quitar de Rido del juego lo más pronto posible.

La idea de que Zero se la llevara fuera durante un tiempo no le agradaba mucho, pero temía un encuentro entre Yuki y su tío. Rido era un hombre inteligente y con solo verla sacaría conclusiones y descubriría la verdad tras la mentira que él había montado tan cuidadosamente años atrás. Pero en aquel entonces su prioridad había sido protegerla, tal como lo estaba haciendo también ahora.

Y aquel bastardo pagaría por lo que había hecho.

—Kaname, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Miró desconcertado a su amigo, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que no le había prestado atención a su plática por estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Takuma era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, porque sabía que jamás lo traicionaría y con el enemigo viviendo en su misma casa, tenía que ser más cuidadoso que nunca.

—¿Cómo puedo haber cometido un error tan grande con respecto a Shizuka? —se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando despejarse un poco. Notaba la tensión y el cansancio como un peso enorme sobre sus hombros—. La llegada de Rido… Esa maldita mujer solo me complicó aún más las cosas.

—Tu tío no se quedará para siempre —le recordó su amigo—. Intenta llevarlo lo mejor posible. No caigas en sus provocaciones, Kaname. Sabes que siempre intenta descontrolarte solo para divertirse.

Takuma tenía razón en aquello. Por lo general Rido disfrutaba generando miedo, furia o tristeza entre las personas que lo rodeaban y mientras más conociera a ese alguien, más fácil le resultaba dañarlo. Desde que él era un niño que había quedado bajo su tutela, supo lo que era vivir con el miedo constante. Esperaba siempre que en cualquier momento aquel hombre acabara de una vez por todas con su vida como había hecho con sus padres, pero no fue así. Rido lo formó a su antojo. Necesitaba un heredero y lo eligió a él a cambio de perdonarle la vida y de que fuera lo que necesitara y deseara en el futuro.

Y Kaname había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, veía una copia del hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo. Y se detestaba por ello.

—Ahora no, Takuma. Ha regresado porque está enfadado porque le desobedecí en cuanto a Shizuka. Y me lo va a hacer pagar.

Ichijo palideció de forma notoria ante sus palabras, con el horror reflejándose en sus ojos verdes. Kaname le sonrió con tristeza.

—Si hablaras con él…

—Sería todavía peor, porque hice todo a conciencia, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, da igual. Ahora todo depende de Kiryu —hiso una mueca de desagrado—. Solo espero que decida marcharse pronto para poder actuar con mayor libertad. Si mañana no me ha enviado una respuesta, tendrás que hablar con él, Takuma.

Su amigo asintió.

—Me parece tan extraño todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuki con la llegada de Rido? Por Dios, tu tío ni siquiera la conoce —le dijo Ichijo que parecía tan enfadado como preocupado—. Kaname, siempre he respetado tu derecho a guardar secretos que no deseas que nadie sepa y jamás lo he cuestionado, pero me parece que las cosas se te están escapando de las manos. Permíteme ayudarte. Sabes que tienes mi lealtad absoluta.

Hablar de lo que ocurría con alguien más era una idea tentadora, pero, ¿qué podía contarle realmente a Takuma? Su amigo siempre había estado al tanto de su difícil relación con Rido, eso no era nada nuevo, sin embargo detallar lo ocurrido en el pasado con Yuki estaba fuera de toda discusión. Solo Kaien Cross conocía aquel pequeño secreto y Kaname estaba seguro de que nunca se lo había revelado a nadie. Juntos habían acordado que mientras menos personas supieran de lo ocurrido, mucho más segura estaría ella.

No era necesario que se esforzara mucho para recordar el horror y el miedo que sintió aquella noche con solo once años. En aquel momento, luego de tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre, maduró de golpe. No tenía más opción si quería seguir viviendo, y mientras estuviera vivo, podría vengarse.

Que curioso, se dijo pensativo, al final resultaba que él y Kiryu no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Ambos conocían el dolor que se sentía al perderlo todo y la rabia que impulsaba a seguir adelante fuera como fuese.

—Esta vez, Takuma, no puedes ayudarme —posó una mano sobre el brazo del chico. Ambos sentían el mismo pesar—. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo revelarte. Pero tal vez algún día.

—Sí, tal vez algún día —le dijo Ichijo con una sonrisa vacía en los labios.

Los dos sabían que ese momento jamás llegaría porque él no era capaz de compartir su dolor. Tenía que pagar solo por sus pecados, ese era su castigo.

No debía pensar más en cosas que lo perturbaran. Estaba dispuesto a presentar batalla a Rido y solo esperaba que Zero Kiryu cumpliera con su parte del acuerdo. Aquella sería la señal que necesitaba para comenzar a actuar.

Había llegado el momento en que también se cobrara su venganza. Luego… Kiryu y él volverían a ser enemigos.

* * *

Nada más entrar nuevamente por la ventana, Zero supo que estaba metido en un buen lío. Ichiru, que permanecía sentado muy rígido en la silla del escritorio, lo miró con expresión resignada justo antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con lo de Yuki que obviamente estaba muy enfada. ¡Maldición!

—En verdad espero que tengas una excelente explicación para esto, Zero, porque en este momento estoy tan enojada contigo que la posibilidad de no hablarte más en la vida me resulta increíblemente tentadora.

—Gracias, Ichiru. Fuiste de gran ayuda —le dijo a su hermano con sarcasmo y se giró para cerrar la ventana por dentro. En el reflejo del vidrio, el rostro serio de Yuki lo hiso sentir aún más culpable.

Al volverse, su gemelo se puso rápidamente de pie, seguramente listo y más que dispuesto a huir de ahí. Zero no podía culparlo, porque a él también le apetecía hacer lo mismo, aunque no fuera posible lograrlo.

—Yo… lo siento —le dijo el chico, compungido—, pero Yuki no se creyó que yo fuera tú. Creo que el problema es que te conoce demasiado bien, Zero —le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Que duerman bien. Eh… ¿hablamos mañana?

Zero asintió, consciente de que su hermano al día siguiente no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo pusiera al día de lo ocurrido. ¿Y que podía explicarle si ni siquiera él mismo tenía muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo ni como actuar al respecto?

Le había prometido a Kuran que pensaría en lo que habían hablado. Seguía desconfiando de él y lo odiaba por lo que había ocurrido con su familia. Zero incuso sabía que no tendría paz en su vida hasta que no se encargara de resolver los problemas que existían entre ambos; pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era del hecho de que aquel tipo sí quería a Yuki lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ella. La amaba de aquel modo obsesivo y retorcido que él detestaba, pero la amaba al fin y al cabo.

Sí, estaba claro que los dos la amaban y deseaban protegerla como fuera, y en aquel momento eran aliados. Cuando se lo contara a Kaito, su amigo no se lo creería. Lo más probable es que le repitiera hasta el hartazgo que estaba siendo un completo imbécil por confiar en Kuran de ese modo, pero su instinto lo decía que de momento él era su mejor opción para mantener a Yuki a salvo, de lo que viniera.

Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, así que se dejó caer en la cama mientras los oscuros ojos de ella lo fulminaban. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, lo que la puso aún más furiosa. Estiró una mano para tocar su brazo con una leve caricia, pero Yuki lo apartó de un manotazo.

—¿Cómo supiste que no era yo? —le preguntó él, resignado. En verdad le intrigaba ese punto, porque no había creído posible que ella pudiera descubrir tan rápidamente su engaño. ¿No se suponía que al ser gemelos las diferencias con su hermano eran mínimas?

—Porque cuando vine a verte, y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba con _llave_ —le dijo ella enfatizando aquel punto, que claramente lo tomaba como una ofensa personal—, me explicó amablemente que estabas estudiando, así que te esperara unos minutos más y que luego irías a buscarme —Yuki, a pesar del enfado se recostó de espaldas a su lado en la cama pero conservando la distancia entre ellos—. Tú me hubieras dicho que te dejara en paz y me largara —a regañadientes soltó una risita ahogada—. Ichiru es demasiado amable para su propio bien. Tú eres mucho más malo conmigo.

Se puso de costado para poder mirarla detenidamente. Dios, como le hubiera gustado poder decirle la verdad. Explicarle porque había salido de casa y lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso podía ser que juntos encontraran una solución satisfactoria para todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero al notar las oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos de ella y la expresión de cansancio y temor que todavía reflejaba su rostro, Zero supo que no podía cargarla en aquel momento con eso. No, las dudas y el miedo tenían que quedar relegados por un tiempo y solo se lo explicaría a Yuki cuando pudiera dar una respuesta clara a las preguntas que seguramente le iba a realizar.

—No vas a decirme que hacías fuera de casa esta noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella con los ojos clavados en el techo—. Secretos y más secretos, Zero. No puedo exigirte que me lo cuentes todo, lo sé, pero algunas veces temo mucho más lo que desconozco. Aún así, confío en ti y creo que tienes que haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo. Porque, ¿no me estarás engañando con otra chica, verdad?

Yuki lo miró muy seria, como si de verdad esperara que le diera una respuesta afirmativa a su loca suposición. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiró y enredó algunos dedos en un mechón de su castaño cabello para darle un pequeño tirón con la fuerza necesaria para que le doliera un poquito. Ella, claro, se mostró indignada.

—Tonta —Zero aflojó el agarre del suave mechón pero no lo soltó del todo—. No podría existir otra mujer para mí ni aunque lo intentara. Me has echado a perder para siempre —le dijo aquello con una convicción absoluta, porque en verdad lo creía así. Para él, todo comenzaba y terminaba con ella.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Yuki después de unos minutos de silencio.

Despacio, Zero recorrió con sus dedos la curva de su mejilla y ella no lo apartó, seguramente porque estaba perdonado; lo que era bastante alentador teniendo en cuenta que no le había dicho prácticamente nada.

—Ven aquí —le pidió a Yuki en tono persuasivo pero ella no se movió. Tiró un poquito de su brazo para llamar su atención—. Venga, no seas terca. Ven aquí.

—No soy tu mascota, ¿sabes? —le informó Yuki pero de todos modos se acurrucó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y permitió que él la rodeara con un brazo—. Eres un tonto, Zero. Y odio tus secretos y sobre todo que intentes engañarme, pero a pesar de todo eso, no puedo dejar de amarte. Te quiero demasiado para mi propio bien.

—Yo también —le dijo él notando como la culpa se extendía lentamente dentro de su pecho—. Yo también.

Los minutos avanzaban casi arrastrándose en aquel silencio que los envolvía. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a abrir la boca, pero se sentían cómodos y satisfechos así. Poco a poco la respiración de Yuki se fue haciendo más lenta y pausada hasta que alcanzó la cadencia inconfundible del sueño. Tenía que estar agotada.

Con una suave caricia apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente y besó levemente sus labios. Viéndola así, dormida e indefensa; confiando por completo en la seguridad que le otorgaban sus brazos, por primera vez Zero fue consciente de la gran responsabilidad que tenía para con ella.

Ya había pasado el tiempo de su venganza, donde de modo egoísta todo se había centrado en él y lo que necesitaba. Yuki había sido su apoyo más grande. El motivo por el que seguir y no perderse en el camino y las cosas no habían salido tan mal, gracias a ella. Pero ahora, los papeles se habían invertido. Él tenía que convertirse en lo que Yuki necesitara. Dejar de lados sus propias dudas, sus miedos e inseguridades por protegerla a ella. Kuran le había hecho un favor, y estaba en sus manos decidir si era lo suficiente valiente para aprovechar la oportunidad que el otro le estaba brindando.

Sonrió con ironía. Nunca había tenido una verdadera oportunidad de elegir. La decisión, siempre había estado tomada, y Kuran lo sabía.

Acarició con un dedo el rostro de la joven dormida y la besó nuevamente, aunque en esta ocasión con mayor intensidad, logrando que ella despertara lo suficiente para responderle y luego mirarlo con ojos adormilados cuando sus labios se separaron.

—¿Puedo quedarme a pasar la noche contigo? —le preguntó Yuki con la voz levemente enronquecida por el sueño—. No quiero estar sola.

No era necesario ser un genio para interpretar el verdadero motivo que impulsaba aquella petición, pensó Zero. Si las pesadillas regresaban esa noche, Yuki necesitaría tenerlo a su lado.

—Claro —le dio otro rápido beso.

—Perfecto —ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Venga, ya es tarde. Metámonos en la cama para descansar. Tengo tanto sueño…

Durante unos pocos segundos la duda volvió a rondarlo haciéndolo replantearse su decisión. Se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara y fue el contemplar aquella expresión de completa confianza y seguridad lo que lo decidió por fin.

Se había acabado el tiempo de las dudas.

—Yuki… quiero que hagamos un pequeño viaje. ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo?

* * *

_Lo primero, nuevamente disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pero la verdad es que con mi horario de trabajo, llego a casa muy cansada en la noche y reconozco que bastantes días me cuesta darme ánimos para ponerme a escribir o revisar. Sé que es una justificación penosa, pero a pesar de estar de vacaciones, creo que estoy mucho más cansada que cuando tenía el horario de la universidad, por lo menos tenía un poco más de tiempo libre y llegaba a casa más temprano. Ahora por lo general solo me animo a ver algo de anime, leer algún manga y seguir pegada al libro que tenga a mano. Pero bueno, es lo que hay._

_Por lo demás, ya está subido el capítulo y espero les guste. La próxima actualización será la semana siguiente, ese si, no prometo día pero estará por lo menos antes del domingo 3 de febrero._

_Gracias a todos quienes leen, a quienes dejan reviews y sobre todo por la paciencia. Hasta la próxima._

_**Mariana Fdez:**__ Me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando, y coincido contigo en cuanto a Rido. No sé por qué, pero por lo general los antagonistas que hace la mangaka me gustan. Por muy malos que sean, nunca los puedo terminar odiando. Y bueno, con la llegada de Rido se complicaran mucho las cosas no solo para Kaname, sino que para Kaien y como se puede ver en este capítulo, de forma indirecta para Zero y Yuki. Además, como comentas, el momento de la revelación será un golpe duro para muchos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Taormina:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Como bien dices, he intentado llevar una historia relativamente paralela al manga (aunque con muchos cambios (brutales, lo reconozco) para poder adaptarla a lo que yo quiero. Sobre el momento en que ambos sepan la verdad, no te puedo adelantar nada, pero si hay que tener en cuenta de que será algo difícil de asumir no solo para Zero, sino que también para Yuki. De momento los dos han afianzado muy bien su relación, así que las cosas difíciles que vengan se supone que deben afrontarlas juntos y apoyarse, ¿no? Sobre Kaname y Zero, a mi punto de vista creo que era más probable que Zero le respondiera muy mal a que actuara de una forma abiertamente hostil sin un buen motivo (como sueles decir, perro ladrador, poco mordedor). En este capítulo podrás ver que a pesar de todo y por el bien de Yuki ha aceptado hacer algo que iría contra todos sus principios y que lo más probable el comienzo de la historia no hubiera aceptado ni en sueños. Como dices, poco a poco ha ido madurando y aceptando cosas que antes le eran muy difíciles. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia._

_**Guest:**__ Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado y sobre todo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Como podrás haber leído, ya se ha aclarado el punto de lo que tenían pendiente de hablar Kaname y Zero, ahora solo queda ver si las cosas resultan bien entre ellos. Con lo de Yuki, reconozco que tengo dos opciones de momento aunque aun no me decanto por ninguna. Veremos como avanzan el resto de los capítulos para tomar una decisión finalmente._

_**Tania:**__ Lo primero, es que espero hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones. Desconectar de todo unos días siempre viene estupendamente. Espero tu MP cuando puedas y aprovecha los días de descanso, que después de regreso a clases se extrañan mucho. Gracias por seguir con la historia y me alegra saber que te sigue gustando._

_**ShadowDancer:**__ Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Con lo de las interrogantes, reconozco que he dejado muchas, pero poco a poco se irán revelando en los capítulos siguientes. Como comentas, la relación de Kaname y Rido es compleja por ciertos aspectos que, bueno, luego se sabrán con claridad. Y sobre la misteriosa reunión de Zero con Kaname, ya podrás haber leído a que se debía y solo queda ver si saldrán las cosas como planean. Si esperaste el lunes la actualización, lo lamento mucho. Pero como he dicho arriba, estos días vivo cansada. Creo que deseo regresar a clases._

_**Daiianiita015:**__ Bueno, bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta y espero no decepcionarte con el resto que queda. Bueno, supongo que tu deseo de que Yuki y Zero terminen juntos en la historia es el deseo de muchas (por no decir la mayoría) de las que leen por aquí, pero la verdad es que con los giros un poco raros de Hino da a la historia no hay nada seguro de momento. Solo queda esperar haber que ocurrirá finalmente y sobre todo, a mi modo de ver, que pase lo que pase tenga un final decente, ya que muchos mangas tienden a cerrar sus historias un poco mal. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, y claro que no molestan los comentarios, ya sea de VK o cualquier otra cosa. Solo hay que ver las tonterías que yo suelo escribir a veces en este espacio._

_**LylyanneBlack:**__ No hay nada que disculpar, así como yo ando muy complicada con las actualizaciones, sé que muchas veces el tiempo no da para todo lo que uno quisiera hacer. Sobre lo de la relación real de Kaname y Yuki, prometo que pronto se aclarará ese asunto. Sé que ahora parece muy raro (más raro que en el manga, claro), pero tengo una justificación para ello, lo de Rido y la relación tan retorcida que ambos tienen. Sobre Yagari y Kaien, es cierto que van a comenzar a averiguar más cosas sobre todo desde ahora que Cross comienza a desconfiar más, pero además no hay que olvidar que Zero también quiere respuestas y termina arrastrando a su hermano en ello. Sobre que ocurrirá con Rido, la verdad es que yo lo tengo_ claro desde que hice el primer capítulo así que ya veremos si les gusta lo que tengo en mente. Lo de los sueños de Yuki, sí, habrás más y como dices, tendrá que comenzar a confiar en Zero, además, si van a pasar un tiempo solos no se tendrán más que el uno al otro. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

_**akari hiroyuki:**__ Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Con lo que ocurrirá cuando Zero sepa la verdad, hay que tener en cuenta que no solo será muy complicado para él, sino que también para Yuki, pero como bien dices, su relación se ha ido fortaleciendo más y más con todo lo que han tenido que pasar, así que aunque haya dificultades, siempre terminaran afrontándolas para seguir adelante._


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquellos que se distancian.**

Yuki dobló cuidadosamente un par de suéteres abrigados que metió de forma ordenada dentro de la pequeña maleta que estaba preparando. Zero le había dicho que lo más probable fuera que pasaran un par de semanas lejos de casa y que intentara llevar solo lo imprescindible. Y le estaba costando mucho, pensó resignada. Seguramente él ya lo tendría todo listo y perfecto sin apenas esfuerzo.

Al pensar otra vez en aquel improvisado viaje, algo dentro de ella pareció revelarse ante las circunstancias en las que se había generado. No era que la idea no le gustara, pero cuando la noche anterior Zero le hiso aquella extraña propuesta, algo en sus ojos la apremió a responder de manera afirmativa sin hacer más preguntas de las necesarias. Simplemente aceptó como una buena chica y se había limitado a obedecer sus indicaciones sin protestar, algo muy raro en ella.

Fue el miedo, se recordó. Aquel miedo crudo y desnudo que pudo apreciar en los ojos de él. Un temor tan poderoso que estaba llevando a Zero a realizar cosas que de otro modo no haría. Y por eso mismo Yuki no era capaz de enfrentarse a él en ese momento, porque era tan cobarde que no quería afrontar aún las cosas malas que seguramente ya se estaban desatando a su alrededor.

¿Hasta cuando duraría todo aquello?, se preguntó angustiada. Había día en los que sentía que simplemente ya no podía aguantar más.

Una vez terminada la maleta, se sentó pesadamente en la cama mientras intentaba calmar un poco sus desbocados miedos y nervios. Como la pasada noche las pesadillas no habían vuelto, su sueño fue tranquilo y más aún por la presencia de Zero. ¿Realmente sus recuerdos olvidados estarían intentando abrirse paso dentro de su cabeza? ¡Dios, esperaba que no fuera así! No quería tener un pasado que la hiciera sentir triste e insegura. No quería que su vida cambiara de forma irremediable.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y cerró los ojos, concentrándose por completo en el absoluto silencio reinante a su alrededor. Su padre estaba en la academia y no llegaría hasta la tarde, mientras que Zero e Ichiru había salido a solventar algunos asuntos antes de aquel improvisado viaje. Detalles, claro, de los que ella no era participe ya que él se había limitado a llevarla de regreso de la universidad cuando Kaien ya se encontraba fuera de casa e indicarle que hiciera la maleta sin meterse en problemas. Como si ella fuera una niña pequeña a la que tenían que cuidar.

Un poco indignada ante el giro abrupto que tomaron sus pensamientos, Yuki se puso rápidamente de pie para dirigirse hacia su tocador y guardar sus pertenencias en un bolso más pequeño. Zero no podría quejarse ante lo austera que estaba siendo con su equipaje, solo esperaba que su elección fuera la correcta, pero como no sabía donde irían se sentía un poco insegura.

Aquel viaje…

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?, se preguntó sorprendida al darse cuenta de aquello que había pasado por alto. El miedo de Zero, su partida inesperada y el posterior secretismo que lo rodeaba solo se habían generado después de aquella escapada nocturna. Algo o alguien había logrado alterarlo lo suficiente como para que tomara esa decisión y él no podía contárselo, todavía.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía la absurda sensación de que era ella misma quien estaba desencadenando todo eso?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquellas tonterías.

Decidida a sacarse de la cabeza todo eso de momento, repasó cuidadosamente lo que había guardado para los días que pasarían fuera. Al parecer ya tenía empacado lo imprescindible así que solo necesitaría meter en su bolso las cosas de último minuto y rogar que no fuera a necesitar nada más.

Miró la hora sintiéndose desesperanzada. Solo habían transcurrido dos horas desde que los chicos se marcharan y no creía que regresaran tan pronto. Podría aprovechar el tiempo y preparar algo para la comida. No era que la idea de cocinar la llenara de regocijo, pero tener la mente ocupada siempre le vendría bien.

Más animada al saber que tenía algo que hacer, Yuki bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tenía que hacer algo sencillo que no requiriera de mucho esfuerzo ni complicaciones. Ese era el secreto para que las cosas le resultaran bien, cuando se preocupaba demasiado tendía a cometer errores.

La hora siguiente avanzo deprisa mientras ella seguía concentrada en su trabajo de cocina. Cuando hubo acabado, se sentía mucho más relajada y contenta que antes y decidió subir a su habitación nuevamente para esperar la llegada de los gemelos. No creía que tardaran mucho más en regresar.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de entrada para subir por la escalera, notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver el rostro de una extraña que la observaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando contener los desbocados latidos que allí retumbaban y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa al ver su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo que estaba sobre una de las mesas esquineras. ¡Dios, que tonta era!

Fue a dar un paso para seguir su camino sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Lentamente levantó los ojos para observar nuevamente el reflejo de su aterrado rostro, pero fue otro semblante el que captó su atención. Otros ojos llenos de un terror visceral los que la miraban implorantes. Otra boca que se abrió en un grito desesperado que solo ella pudo oír.

—Mamá… —susurró Yuki mientras caía de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos con las manos intentando desenfrenadamente poder dejar de oír los gritos que parecían desgarrarla por dentro. ¡Cada vez más altos, cada vez más fuertes! Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca…

Por algún motivo no podía llegar a comprender que era ella misma quien estaba gritando.

* * *

—Dejame en casa de Maria, por favor. No creo que sea buena idea que te acompañe a ver a Kaito.

Zero miró intrigado a su hermano que lucía inusualmente nervioso aquella mañana. Podía aducir su extraño comportamiento a los acontecimientos que le había relatado con relación a Kaname Kuran y su inminente viaje con Yuki, pero estaba seguro de que existía algo más que lo incomodaba. Y al parecer, Kaito era el gran responsable de aquella inquietud.

—Como prefieras. Además me vendrá bien apurar las cosas. No quiero que Yuki esté mucho tiempo sola en casa —puso el coche rumbo a casa de Maria y casi de inmediato oyó el quedo suspiro de alivio de Ichiru. Lo miró de reojo, pero el otro chico estaba ensimismado mirando por la ventana.

—Deja de observarme, ¿quieres, Zero? Puedo sentir tus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Presta atención a la conducción. Me gustaría volver a casa de una pieza, en lo posible.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios ante aquel comentario.

—Es tu culpa por intentar ocultarme cosas —le dijo Zero posando nuevamente los ojos en el trafico de la calle—. ¿Qué problema tienes con Kaito?

—Que me detesta —respondió Ichiru con indiferencia—. Cada vez que nos hemos encontrado se las ha arreglado para hacerme saber _con claridad_, que lo peor que le ha ocurrido en el último tiempo es que yo haya regresado y que desearía verme sufrir en el Infierno por toda la eternidad.

—¡Que idiota eres, hermano! —no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de aflicción de su gemelo—. ¡Claro que Kaito no piensa algo así! Es mi amigo y sabe lo mucho que sufrí por perderte. Él mismo…

—¡Él mismo ha sido lo más cercano a un hermano que has tenido en once años y ahora aparezco yo y le quito eso! —Ichiru movió la cabeza negativamente—. Me odia, Zero, y ni siquiera puedo culparlo por eso. Creo que con mi inesperada aparición he puesto en marcha muchos cambios y eso lo está haciendo sentir infeliz.

¿De que demonios estaba hablando su hermano? Kaito era su amigo, ¡maldición! Lo conocía desde hacía años y podía confiar ciegamente en él. No podía negar que en un comienzo desconfió del regreso de Ichiru e intentó ponerlo sobre aviso pensando que podía ser una trampa, pero su amigo siempre había sido extremadamente cauto después de todo por lo que había pasado. Sí, Kaito podía parecer un tipo muy duro pero realmente era una buena persona.

—Mira —comenzó a decir él intentando tranquilizar las inseguridades de su hermano—, sé que no lo conoces bien. Bueno, mejor dicho, que no lo recuerdas, pero Kaito no es mal tipo. Necesito que los dos me ayuden y para eso tienen que trabajar juntos, Ichiru. Además será una situación perfecta para que también se hagan amigos.

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Amigos —murmuró con incredulidad—. ¿De verdad no puedes darte cuenta de que está celoso? —le preguntó Ichiru en tono mordaz—. Dios, Zero, eres tan listo para algunas cosas y para otras eres un completo imbécil. Creo que Kaito preferiría caminar sobre brazas encendidas antes que intentar convertirse en mi _amigo_. Por cierto, yo también me inclinaría por esa opción.

Intentó dar desesperadamente con las palabras adecuadas que convencieran a Ichiru de que sus suposiciones eran por completo descabelladas. Era verdad que la actitud de Kaito había sido un poco extraña durante el último tiempo, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ¿acaso no era normal? Que estuviera celoso… Demonios, eso era una total estupidez.

—¿Podrías al menos hacer el esfuerzo de intentar trabajar con él? —le preguntó con resignación Zero a su hermano. Sabía que obligándolo no conseguiría nada—. En este momento solo puedo confiar en ustedes dos y necesito saber que estarán juntos por si sucede algo malo, Ichiru. ¿Puedes comprender mi posición?

Durante los primeros minutos la expresión huraña del chico no cambió, pero luego, y a desgana, asintió lentamente. Zero tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero adviértele que no toleraré que me siga tratando mal. Yo no… Yo no… —Ichiru maldijo por lo bajo y apartó rápidamente la vista para volver a fijarla en la nada—. Solo hago esto por ti.

—Gracias —le dijo él con absoluta gratitud, consciente del gran esfuerzo que su hermano estaba haciendo—. Hablaré con Kaito, te lo prometo. ¿Aún prefieres que te deje en casa de Maria?

Ichiru giro el rostro para mirarlo y en esa ocasión una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, restando parte de la tensión que parecía haberlo estado atenazando por dentro.

—Claro, no quiero tentar mi suerte más de lo necesario, hermanito —le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo de consuelo y Zero levantó una ceja en expresión claramente interrogativa—. Kaito Takamiya es todo tuyo. Si crees que convencerme a mí para que trabajemos juntos ha sido difícil, no quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que te constará hacerlo entrar en razón a él —la sonrisa de Ichiru se hiso más amplia—. Te deseo suerte. Vas a necesitarla.

La advertencia de su hermano era una tontería, se dijo mientras iba de camino a casa de Yagari una vez que hubo dejado a Ichiru donde Maria Kurenai. Quizas Kaito podía mostrarse un poco reticente al principio por el favor que iba a pedirle, pero como tantas otras veces terminaría cediendo. Ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos. Los dos sabían que podían confiar en el otro ciegamente y eso debía contar para algo, ¿no?

Dios, entre todas las personas que lo conocían y habían estado con él durante ese tiempo, Kaito era quien mejor entendía el dolor que se sentía al perder un hermano. ¿No había sido su apoyo en innumerables ocasiones? ¿No lo había escuchado y aconsejado?

Como una especie de mantra se repitió aquello una y otra vez mientras llamaba a la puerta y esperaba que su amigo le abriera. Demonios, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado? Seguramente las palabras de Ichiru lo habían afectado más de la cuenta y ahora como un imbécil se estaba dejando llevar por miedos absurdos. No tenía de que preocuparse. No debía…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se encontraron frente a frente, mirándose como si por primera vez se hubieran visto.

Al notar la mirada fría y vacía que le dedicó el otro chico, Zero supo que su hermano había tenido parte de razón en lo que le había dicho. Entre Kaito y él algo había cambiado, y al parecer no era para bien.

* * *

Rido esperaba pacientemente al pie de la escalera, escondido entre las sombras, a que su presa llegara hasta el sitio donde él se encontraba. Era paciente, una de sus mayores virtudes, y la que lo convertía en un cazador tan bueno. Nada le resultaba más satisfactoria que el placer que le otorgaba la anticipación de la caza y en aquel momento doblegar la voluntad de su sobrino era el principal objetivo que tenía en mente.

Su pequeña e inofensiva platica con Kaien le había dado mucha más información de la que esperaba. Había comprendido con rapidez que la hija de Cross tenía una importancia especial para Kaname, pero solo el día anterior logró juntar las piezas de manera clara y descubrir lo que su sobrino no se había molestado en contarle: estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha pero ella no le correspondía, por el contrario, estaba interesada en el otro chico de Kaien.

Aquello podía resultar ser una historia de amor no correspondido de lo mas sosa sino existiera un punto que no dejaba de intrigarle, ¿por qué, si Kaname estaba tan interesado en ella, no había hecho nada para conseguirla? Conocía a su sobrino desde que era pequeño y una de las cosas que más destacaban en su carácter era el hecho de que podía ser perseverante en extremo. Jamás se daba por vencido hasta que conseguía lo que deseaba. Entonces, volvía a surgir la misma pregunta, ¿por qué con aquella muchacha se había resignado? ¿Acaso creía que podía ser más feliz con el otro chico?

No, Kaname nunca se hubiera echado atrás por semejante sensiblería. Su instinto le decía que existía un motivo mucho más poderoso detrás de todo eso, pero no sabía aún cual, aunque lo descubriría, claro. Por el momento no lo presionaría más con aquel asunto pero sí haría lo posible para lograr el encuentro que ansiaba con la hija de Kaien. Tenía que reconocer que su viejo amigo también se había mostrado muy poco cooperador con ese tema pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cambiar las cosas rápidamente. Solo era cuestión de idear un buen plan y llevarlo acabo para conseguir los resultados que uno deseaba y él no cometía errores. Bueno, casi nunca lo hacía y esa vez no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

Oyó el leve murmullo de voces que se oían desde el despacho de arriba. Un intercambio rápido e impersonal que lo hiso suponer que la reunión de su sobrino ya había terminado. Los ligeros pasos que bajaron la escalera a toda prisa lo confirmaron y antes que de el muchacho pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, aprisionó con una mano su muñeca para obligarlo a detenerse. El chico lo miró alarmado.

Rido le sonrió, divertido y encantado ante el gesto de horror de su presa.

—¿Tanto miedo te doy, Takuma? —le preguntó al joven con calma antes de obligarlo con un movimiento fluido y pausado a ocultarse también entre las sombras. Prefería evitar las miradas indiscretas—. No es de buena educación evitar presentar tus respetos al anfitrión de una casa. Tu abuelo seguramente se sentiría muy decepcionado de tus modales.

—Yo… Rido… Me disculpo —se apresuró a contestar Ichijo al tiempo que recuperaba un poco de su calma habitual—. Kaname me ha tenido bastante ocupado con algunos asuntos y bueno, comprenderás que no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicar a asuntos más… intrascendentes.

—Claro, claro. Que descuido por mi parte olvidar que eres un joven ocupado —lentamente Rido lo soltó y casi pudo oler el alivio que el otro sintió por este motivo. Perfecto—. No es mi intensión quitarte más tiempo del necesario, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión con respecto al bienestar de mi sobrino. Ya sabes lo poco comunicativo que puede llegar a ser Kaname conmigo, así que prefiero averiguar un poco sobre él por mis propios medios.

—Kaname es reservado con todo el mundo, no solo contigo. Mis conocimientos sobre sus asuntos personales también son muy vagos, así que lamento no poder serte de mayor utilidad.

De inmediato la duda y el recelo asomaron a los verdes ojos de Takuma. Rido sabía que el muchacho no era tonto, todo lo contrario, y además prodigaba una lealtad extrema a Kaname desde hacía años. Él solo necesitaba abrir una pequeña brecha entre ambos. Lograr doblegar aunque fue un poquito su rectitud y conseguir que le dijera lo que deseaba saber…

No sería fácil, se dijo sintiéndose un poco frustrado bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Pero tampoco resultaría imposible. Con el incentivo adecuado todo resultaba manejable.

—Takuma, Takuma, que mal mientes —posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo sintió tensarse inmediatamente—. Por supuesto que soy consciente de lo reacio que es mi sobrino a revelar sus secretos y lo que piensa sobre ello, pero _también sé_ que tú, mi estimado muchacho, le conoces muy bien. Han sido años a su lado, ¿o me equivoco? —se rió por lo bajo al notar su estremecimiento—. Años en los que has visto y oído muchísimo. Sabes lo suficiente de Kaname como para serme útil en este momento. Por ese motivo me darás las respuestas que deseo.

—Yo jamás traicionaría a un amigo —le respondió Ichijo airado. Con un rápido movimiento se libró de su agarre y retrocedió un paso para marcar las distancias—. En el futuro, te aconsejaría que le preguntaras directamente a Kaname lo que desees saber sobre él. Ese papel no me corresponde a mí. Con tu permiso, me retiro. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

Rido le permitió dar un par de pasos antes de sujetarlo con fuerza del brazo izquierdo, doblándole luego la muñeca en un ángulo peligroso que amenazaba con fracturársela si no se detenía y se quedaba inmóvil. Takuma se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con evidente alarma, pero aún así no podía ocultar el trasfondo de odio que bullía dentro de él.

—Creo que no lo has comprendido bien —le dijo él con calmada suavidad al tiempo que se aproximaba lo suficiente a su rostro para quedar frente a frente—. Nunca fue una petición, muchacho. Fue una _orden_ —una fría sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Y ahora, ¿te parece bien que hablemos en un sitio más privado? No me gustaría que nuestra conversación pudiera ser oída por quien no debiera.

—Vete al Infierno —le espetó Takuma e hiso una mueca de dolor cuando el forzó su brazo hacia atrás.

Rido se rió con ganas.

—No, muchacho, allí es donde irás tú sino haces lo que yo quiero —el desprecio que se apreciaba en los ojos de Takuma lo hiso sentir más vivo, sobre todo porque el miedo seguía entando presente. No importaba lo valiente que se mostrara, sabía que en el fondo lo aterraba y tenía razón en temerlo—. Y mis amenazas jamás son en vano, como seguramente sabrás bien porque mi sobrino te lo habrá contado. Harás lo que yo quiera o pagarás por ello. Con sangre.

—Eres despreciable —le dijo Ichijo, pero en la resignación de su voz estaba claro que había comprendido el mensaje. Y que era consciente de que había perdido.

—Nunca debes jugar con fuego porque terminarás ardiendo —con un rápido y fuerte movimiento Rido dobló la mano de Takuma hasta que oyó el chasquido del hueso al romperse y su posterior grito de sombro y dolor. Acercó sus labios hasta su oído para susurrarle—. Esta es una pequeña advertencia, muchacho. Yo soy el Demonio, que no se te olvidé.

Se apartó de su lado y comenzó a subir la escalera con total tranquilidad justo en el instante en que Kaname salía de su despacho alertado por el grito y lo miraba amenazante. Rido le sonrió con desprecio al pasar junto a él, luego su sobrino bajó corriendo para ayudar a su amigo. Ambos sabían que inevitablemente la guerra había comenzado.

Él no dudaba de quien sería finalmente el vencedor.

* * *

—Vamos, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de hacer lo correcto si no me dices para que necesitas mi ayuda?

—En verdad lo siento mucho, Maria, pero no puedo contarte nada más —Ichiru la miró profundamente avergonzado y solo por eso ella decidió ceder un poco en su interrogatorio.

Hacía algunos días que no se veían y aunque pareciera algo un poco tonto, podía notar la distancia que parecía haberse abierto entre ellos. Maria comprendía que el principal problema entre ambos en ese momento era el hecho de su parentesco con Shizuka. Ichiru jamás se lo diría abiertamente, claro, pero ella lo presentía y temía que por ese motivo el terminara por poner fin a su amistad.

—Me estás pidiendo prestado un coche, Ichiru. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si mis padres se enteran? ¿Sabes lo que me pasará a mí si saben que yo te lo presté? —se sentó junto a él en el sofá y comenzó a alisar compulsivamente los pliegues de la falda de su vestido—. Tú hermano sigue metido en algún tipo de lío, ¿verdad?

Él asintió en silencio, como si de ese modo pudiera mantener a resguardo el secreto que supuso no quería contarle, pero a la vez le revelaba lo suficiente para que ella se quedara contenta. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro que reflejaba su frustración.

—Me vas a deber un favor enorme. Un favor que no podrás pagarme en tu vida —se apartó lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ichiru no podía ocultar lo satisfecho que obviamente se sentía ante el hecho de que hubiera terminado cediendo—. No cantes victoria tan rápido. Juro que voy a cobrártelo.

—Hecho, no me puedo quejar por ello —él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas y el largo cabello claro le ocultó el rostro. Cuando habló nuevamente su voz tenía cierto tono de profundo pesar—. No hago más que meterte en problemas, Maria. Lo siento.

¿Lo hacía?, se preguntó con curiosidad. Quizás sí. No podía negar que desde la aparición de Ichiru en su vida, su tranquilo y aburrido mundo había cambiado por completo desbarajustándose un poco, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. De algún modo él la hacía sentirse un poquito más viva e importante. La hacía desear vivir realmente y no solo ser una simple espectadora del paso de los días frente a ella.

—Está bien. La verdad es que me gustan tus problemas —le dijo con sinceridad y estiró una mano para apartarle con delicadeza el cabello de la cara y sujetárselo tras la oreja—. Necesitas un corte, lo tienes demasiado largo.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de él cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Parecía divertido por su comentario.

—Si me estás sugiriendo sutilmente que me lo corte como el de mi hermano, la respuesta es: ni en sueños —entrecerrando un poco sus ojos violeta siguió observándola con atención—. Por más que nos parezcamos físicamente nunca seremos iguales, ¿sabes? No intentes buscar en mí lo que te guste de él. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Un furioso rubor le abrasó las mejillas y miró a Ichiru furiosa e indignada. Abrió la boca un par de veces para protestar por su acusación. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y quien creía que era ella? Jamás lo había tenido por un sustituto de Zero. ¡Ellos eran amigos! ¡Ellos…!

—Lo siento, eso ha sido cruel e innecesario —reconoció Ichiru antes de que ella pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para responder a sus comentarios de forma coherente—. Creo que lo mejor sería que me marchara ya a casa. Si prefieres olvidar lo del coche…

Maria le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. Lo más probable es que ni le hubiera dolido porque ella no era precisamente fuerte, pero logró llamar su atención y lograr que se quedara en silencio. Observándola.

—Eres idiota —le dijo intentando no ponerse a llorar allí mismo—. No, eres un completo imbécil —logró decirle a pesar de que luego se le escapó un sollozo un poco estrangulado—. Solo quieres discutir conmigo y así tener una excusa para no verme más. Quieres cortar los lazos entre nosotros, pero eres demasiado cobarde para decírmelo a la cara y por eso intentas hacerme parecer culpable a mí. No te lo voy a permitir —volvió a golpearlo pero en esa ocasión él la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola a su pecho y ella se echó a llorar—. No te lo voy a permitir. Si eso es lo que quieres, vas a tener que decírmelo claramente.

—Duele —le dijo Ichiru al cabo de unos interminables minutos de silencio que solo fueron interrumpido por sus ahogados sollozos—. Estar contigo… me resulta doloroso.

Por los recuerdos. Por todo lo que ella significaba, pensó Maria. Si hubiera estado en sus manos, habría cambiado el destino de las cosas. Si pudiera, le hubiese gustado ser otra persona completamente distinta; pero tenía claro que por más que lo deseara había cosas que era imposible modificar. Así que para ellos solo quedaban dos opciones: intentar afrontarlo y superar las dificultades o abandonar todo siguiendo luego cada uno por su lado, cerrando aquel capítulo de la vida de ambos para siempre.

Tenía claro lo que prefería Ichiru, pero, ¿y ella? Dejarlo marchar era lo más sencillo. Se quedaría con sus recuerdos y la satisfacción el tiempo pasado en su compañía. No tendría que luchar por algo que quizás nunca conseguiría del todo. Sí, era lo más fácil pero no lo que la haría más feliz y ella deseaba luchar por su felicidad.

Una vez tomada su decisión se separó de los brazos de él para poder ponerse de pie y comenzó a alisarse el cuerpo del vestido. La expresión de Ichiru reflejaba una pena infinita.

—Iré por las llaves del coche. Me las arreglaré con mis padres, así que no te preocupes por eso —esbozó una trémula sonrisa—. Solo dile a tu hermano que cualquier destrozo que pueda hacerle corre por cuenta de él. Yo no me haré responsable.

—Eh… claro. Gracias —murmuró Ichiru un poco cohibido, como si aquel repentino cambio de conversación le hubiera pillado completamente desprevenido.

Teniendo una inspiración repentina, Maria se armó de valor antes de explicarle lo que quería. No, se recordó, lo que le debía.

—Un favor —le dijo a toda prisa. Él arqueó las cejas extrañado y ella se maldijo por ser tan tonta intentando explicarse—. Me debes un favor por lo del coche.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

—Tendrás que darme otra oportunidad para ser tu amiga —le soltó al fin notando como el rubor le teñía nuevamente las mejillas—. Olvidarte de quien es mi familia y comenzar de nuevo. Cuando todo esto… lo que sea que esté pasando termine, tendrás que intentar arreglar las cosas conmigo y conocerme por quien soy en realidad. No por lo que represento. ¿Te parece un trato justo, Ichiru?

Él lo pensó durante un instante pero eso no la molestó, sino que por el contrario le pareció lo más adecuado. Si no le daba una respuesta inmediata era porque en verdad estaba pensando en su propuesta y su respuesta sería completamente sincera. Aún así, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

—Me parece justo —respondió él. Le sonrió un poco vacilante—. Después de solucionar esto, comenzaremos de nuevo. Aunque te advierto que quizás no te guste lo que encuentres en mí.

—Eso lo decidiré por mi misma —Maria se aproximó hasta él para darle un abrazo rápido que Ichiru respondió a pesar de sus recelos. Al separase otra vez, los dos parecían mucho más tranquilos que antes—. Ahora, las llaves. Luego, te irás de regreso con tu hermano.

—¿Y que harás tú mientras tanto? Aparte de controlar a tus padres, claro —le preguntó Ichiru con cierta diversión en su voz.

—Yo… esperaré a que regreses —le dijo Maria como si no importara nada. Nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo para ella lo era todo.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kaito a Zero sin apartarse de la puerta. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero y que sobre todo desconcertaba a su amigo, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

—A mí también me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, Takamiya —le respondió al tiempo que lo hacía a un lado sin mucha delicadeza y entraba en casa de Yagari—. ¿Podemos hablar como personas adultas, Kaito?

Durante unos cuantos segundos siguió parado junto a la puerta abierta, cabizbajo y tragándose la rabia que sentía. Levantó la cabeza para mirlo, pero la expresión abatida de Zero terminó por hacerlo sentir aún más miserable.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrar de un portazo no lo ayudo a calmarse lo más mínimo ni alivió la tensión que sentía; aquel arrebato de molestia parecía incluso infantil. Le lanzó a su amigo una mirada furiosa.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para invadir así mi espacio?! —le espetó indignado, cuando ambos estuvieron al fin mirándose a la cara—. ¡No te he pedido que vinieras! ¡No quiero hablar contigo, Kiryu!

—Lo sé —Zero se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; un gesto que podría parecer completamente inocente pero que dejaba claro el hecho de que no tenía intención de marcharse de allí sin las respuestas que quería—, pero aún así hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar… Y necesito pedirte un favor.

¿En verdad ese chico era idiota?, se preguntó Kaito incrédulo sin dejar de mirar su rostro ni un momento. Sí, lo era, porque no había ni pizca de rabia o enfado en él. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido días antes, Zero parecía seguir manteniendo una fe inquebrantable en su amistad.

Y eso le provocó un dolor agudo e insoportable en las entrañas.

—Habla. Tienes cinco minutos y luego te largas.

—¿Vas a cronometrarlos? —le preguntó Zero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—No me tientes —se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello y frunció un poco el ceño al notar las molestias de un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Lo que le faltaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Zero?

Su amigo dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y se dejó resbalar hasta el piso donde quedó sentado, mirándolo. Sintiéndose un poco idiota, Kaito se apoyó en la pared contraria e hiso lo mismo hasta quedar frente a él. Acababa de imponer entre los dos una distancia tan absurda como necesaria para su propia cordura.

—Lo primero, es que me gustaría saber que problema tienes realmente conmigo, Kaito. Hemos sido amigos por… uf, muchos años y sin embargo ahora… —con un vago gesto de su mano, Zero le enseño el espacio de separación que había entre ellos. Una distancia que no era solo física, sino que sobre todo emocional—. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el duro muro, quizás para tener algo solido a lo que aferrarse de algún modo; luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a dar pequeños y rítmicos golpecitos contra la pared que esperaba le ayudaran a centrar sus ideas. Así que Zero creía que estaba enfadado con él, ¿eh? ¡Qué fácil sería agarrarse de aquella excusa y depositar en ella toda su rabia y frustración! Podría poner distancia entre ambos sin dejarse en evidencia. No tendría que decirle lo avergonzado que se sentía de si mismo y lo mucho que se odiaba por ello. Podría seguir huyendo… Podría… Podría…

Finalmente se irguió un poco y miró al chico a los ojos.

—No podemos seguir siendo amigos —le dijo con una calma pasmosa que contrastaba enormemente con los alborotados sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior—. Cometí una falta imperdonable. Nada de lo que haga o diga podrá justificarme jamás por ello. Yo… en verdad lo siento mucho y no espero que me perdones. De hecho, no debes hacerlo.

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? —le preguntó Zero confundido—. ¿Qué se supone que no debo perdonarte? Kaito, no sé que te ocurre y si no hablas claro…

—¡¿Es que eres idiota?! —le preguntó indignado mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta donde su amigo estaba sentado. Lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse de un tirón para que quedaran a la misma altura—. ¡Prácticamente te entregue a Shizuka Hiou! ¡Te hice ir allí aunque sabía lo que te esperaba! Yo… fui un maldito cobarde —se cubrió los ojos con una mano y dejó escapar de sus labios una risa carente de humor—. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes? No merezco la pena.

Notó el peso de la manó que el otro posó sobre su hombro y deseó encogerse de vergüenza. Kaito sabía que no podría perdonarse jamás lo que había hecho por mucho que tuviera mil excusas que lo justificaran. La confianza era algo muy frágil y él había destrozado por completo la que Zero pudiera haber depositado en él.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Kaito levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró asombrado.

—No intentes justificarme, Zero.

—No lo hago, solo te digo la verdad. Si hubiera sido Yuki en vez de Yori quien estuviera en esa situación, yo habría actuado igual. No hubiera tenido nada que ver con el aprecio que sintiera por uno u otro, sino que simplemente me habría decantado por el hecho de quien tenía mayores posibilidades de defenderse y salir con vida de ese problema.

—Se suponía que ella quería matarte y yo mismo te estaba llevando a una trampa, Kiryu —le recordó Kaito—, pero cuando supe que tenía a Yori… Me odie a mi mismo después de hacer aquella llamada, pero no pude volver a pensar con objetividad, solo quería hacer lo posible por salvarla. Estaba aterrado.

Zero lo sacudió ligeramente y lo miró ceñudo.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Kaito. Lo que pasó ya da igual. Shizuka Hiou murió y todos nosotros estamos bien —le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro—. Además no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque hiciste lo correcto. Al final ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

—En verdad eres idiota. No logras ver las cosas con objetividad y sigues siendo demasiado blando con todos, excepto contigo mismo. Quizas, yo no hubiera podido perdonarte tan fácilmente. ¿Lo has pensado?

Su amigo le sonrió.

—Sí lo hubieras hecho, aunque me habrías hecho pagar un precio muy alto como compensación. Por cierto, ¿qué tan arrepentido te sientes, Kaito? Creo recordar que te comenté algo acerca de un pequeño favor…

Un pequeño favor a cambio de olvidar semejante traición, se dijo mientras se debatía entre el alivio por no haber perdido a su amigo y la culpa que aún lo carcomía por dentro. Le hubiera gustado ser más hábil con las palabras y sus emociones para poder expresarle como se sentía en realidad, pero aquel terreno no era el suyo. Aún así, estaba seguro de que sin tener que explayarse mucho más, Zero era consciente de todo lo que no era capaz de decirle verbalmente.

—En este momento, puedes pedir lo que quieras —respondió Kaito con absoluta sinceridad. Nunca terminaría de pagar aquel error, lo sabía, pero podía comenzar haciendo pequeños meritos que compensaran poco a poco su falta.

Mientras oía con atención lo que Zero le iba relatando, tuvo que reconocer que era mucho más fácil prometer a ciegas que hacer valida aquella promesa. El asunto con Kuran lo hacía sentir muy intranquilo y desconfiaba profundamente de las intenciones de aquel bastardo, sobre todo porque comprendía que estaba utilizando lo que su amigo sentía por Yuki para manipularlo; sin embargo intentar hacerlo cambiar de plan a esas alturas sería imposible, porque Kiryu podía llegar a ser extremadamente terco cuando quería.

Dios, ¿por qué los problemas parecían multiplicarse? Con Shizuka fuera del juego todo debería ser más fácil, en teoría. La realidad era muy distinta.

Durante la media hora siguiente aportó ideas, rebatió algunos puntos y prometió muchas más cosas. Le hubiera gustado sentirse más útil y haber acompañado a su amigo en aquel viaje, pero su trabajo y ayuda tendrían que verse enfocados de una forma distinta. Por lo menos de momento.

—Esto me sigue pareciendo demasiado riesgoso —le dijo a Zero después de entregarle un juego de llaves de mala gana—. Podrás despistar a Kaien y Yagari unos cuantos días, puede que incluso durante una semana, pero luego…

—Entonces tendrás que ocuparte de que no sea así —le respondió—. Además, espero no estar tanto tiempo fuera. Y Kaito, recuerda que nadie más puede enterarse de esto ni de lo que necesito que averigües.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Gracias, lo haré —Zero se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y se volvió a mirarlo antes de salir—. ¿Sabes? Hoy he oído algo curioso, mi hermano dice que lo odias porque estás celoso de él por la relación que tenemos. ¿No crees que eso es una tontería? Porque nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Kaito notó como el calor le abrasaba las mejillas y entrecerró los ojos con enfado. Aquel comentario no debería haberlo molestado, sin embargo el trasfondo de verdad que ocultaba lo hacía sentir avergonzado y un poco estúpido.

—Dile a tu hermano que es un imbécil —le espetó intentando recobrar su temple habitual.

—Mmm… podrás decírselo tú personalmente. Ichiru te va a ayudar con la investigación, así que no seas muy duro con él, ¿vale, Kaito?

—No —le dijo con rotundidad—. No quiero al llorica de tu hermano cerca de mí.

—Kaito… —lo reconvino Zero con tono paciente.

Gruño a modo de respuesta y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Si me da problemas, acabo con él —le advirtió molesto. Luego, dejándose llevar por un impulso, le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo—. Y tú no te metas en más líos, idiota. Lo estás tomando como una pésima costumbre y… Solo cuídate, Zero, ¿entendido? Solo cuídate.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo con su acostumbrada seguridad antes de salir finalmente de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Kaito se asomó a la ventana para verlo subir al coche. Mientras este se alejaba rápidamente un pensamiento inquietante cruzó por su cabeza. Había promesas que era mucho más fácil hacerlas que cumplirlas y él era un claro ejemplo de ello. Esperaba que con Zero no ocurriera lo mismo.

Estaba cansado de tener que ver siempre a la muerte de tan cerca.

* * *

Estaba completamente agotado, pensó Zero mientras bajaba del coche y veía a su hermano acercarse con paso ligero hacia la casa. La acumulación de todo lo sucedido con Kuran, su preocupación por Yuki y el problema con Kaito lo tenían mucho más estresado de lo que le gustaría. Y aún no podía relajarse por completo. Por Dios, aquello parecía una maldición.

—No me ha gustado la idea de dejar el otro coche tan lejos de aquí. Si le ocurre algo, Maria nos lo hará pagar caro —le advirtió Ichiru nada más abrir la puerta de calle y entrar al cálido interior de la habitación que contrastaba con el gélido frío del exterior—. Comprendo tus reservas, pero aún así…

—Mmm… ya me ocuparé de ello —le respondió restándole importancia al asunto y sin prestarle mucha atención. Necesitaba comer algo y dormir un par de horas para reponerse. Esa noche sería larga.

Iba de camino a la cocina cuando de pronto se quedó quieto y en silencio, consumido por una sensación de extraña alarma que no podía describir. ¿Dónde estaba Yuki? ¿Por qué no había salido a recibirlos? ¡Maldición, había ocurrido algo malo!

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó a su hermano antes de ponerse a buscarla y comenzar a llamarla a gritos—. ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

Subió las escaleras desesperado, ignorando por completo las preguntas de Ichiru. A cada nuevo paso, a cada nuevo grito sin respuesta que daba, su corazón se iba acelerando más y más hasta convertirse en una cadencia frenética y ensordecedora. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella pero no estaba allí, lo que provocó que un terror frío lo atenazara por dentro. ¡No debería haberla dejado sola! ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Siguiendo un impulso entró a su propio cuarto y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas allí mismo cuando la vio tendida en su cama, hecha un ovillo.

—Yuki —la llamó con suavidad aunque no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Estaría dormida? No quería asustarla y despertarla, sin embargo al verla encogerse todavía más sobre si misma, supo que no era así.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sentarse a su lado, preocupado al verla en aquel estado que se asemejaba al de una muñeca inerte. Le apartó con cuidado el cabello que le cubría la mejilla y notó que estaba levemente húmedo, ¿lágrimas? No estaba seguro. Se recostó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Al besar la suave piel de su rostro notó el regusto salado que se había quedado prendido en sus labios. Sí, ella había estado llorando.

—Eh, Yuki, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —le preguntó en un tono que esperaba fuera tranquilizador. No obtuvo respuesta—. Venga, no me hagas preocuparme por ti de este modo, ¿quieres?

—Que se callen —murmuró ella con apenas un hilo de voz y que sin embargo parecía estarle costando todas sus fuerzas—. Por favor, has que dejen de gritar. No quiero oírlos más. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Que se callen!

La inquietud dio paso al pánico. Sin muchas contemplaciones, Zero la obligó a alzar el rostro para que lo mirara, pero la expresión de Yuki distaba mucho de lo que era normal en ella. Parecía completamente atrapada en otro lugar. Un sitio donde al parecer sus palabras eran incapaces de llegar.

—Yuki, mírame —le ordenó con voz firme, aunque solo pudo apreciar que sus ojos oscuros nuevamente estaban anegados de lágrimas y seguía pareciendo perdida. La sujetó de los hombros para remecerla un poco, sin embargo ella comenzó a debatirse entre sus brazos frenéticamente—. ¡Maldita sea, Yuki, quédate quieta! ¡Deja de moverte así, puedes lastimarte!

Ignorándolo por completo, ella siguió luchando por desasirse de sus brazos con una fuerza que Zero no se esperaba. Estaba completamente fuera de control y él no sabía que más podía hacer para tranquilizarla que no le causara un daño mayor. Perdiendo por fin la paciencia ante aquel pandemónium, se puso de pie y sin mucha delicadeza la sacó de la cama y se le echó al hombro mientras se dirigía hasta el cuarto de baño donde la metió a la ducha antes de poner a correr el agua fría a toda potencia.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —Yuki abrió la boca un par de veces como si intentara tomar aire y este no lograra llegar a sus pulmones. Parecía sorprendida y aturdida por aquella situación—. Zero, no… ¿Por qué…? No…

Intentó escapar de su húmeda prisión pero él la sujetó con fuerza bajo el chorro hasta que finalmente dejó de luchar y se quedó allí resignada y entristecida. Fuera, Ichiru llamó a la puerta preocupado por lo que ocurría.

—Ya todo está bien —le dijo a su hermano para tranquilizarlo a pesar de que aún tenía sus dudas al respecto—. ¿Podrías preparar un poco de té para Yuki? Creo que le iría bien. Bajaremos enseguida.

—Tengo frío —murmuró ella, agotada, mientras dejaba caer parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre él mojándolo también. Seguramente ya no le quedaban fuerzas—. Zero, lo siento. Yo no sé que me ha pasado. No…

—Shhh, no pasa nada. Tranquila —cerró el grifo y la miró atentamente. Estaba pálida, le castañeaban los dientes y estaba comenzando a temblar de forma evidente—. Venga, ahora tienes que entrar en calor. Luego hablaremos, ¿te parece bien?

Yuki asintió de forma obediente y no protestó cuando él comenzó a desnudarla con eficacia y la instó y colocarse bajo el agua caliente.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó preocupado. El verla en aquel estado de abatimiento lo estaba destrozando porque se sentía impotente. De la noche a la mañana todos sus problemas parecían estarse enfocando solo en Yuki: la advertencia de Shizuka sobre su pasado, la inesperada alianza que había pactado con Kuran, y ahora aquel miedo desconocido que parecía rondarla últimamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía como ni contra quien debía defenderla y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que ella siempre había sido su lado más vulnerable. Cuando se trataba de Yuki, se volvía débil y eso lo asustaba.

Frente a su dolor era un cobarde.

Sin romper aquel extraño silencio, la sacó de la ducha, la ayudó a secarse y la llevó a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y vestirla. Ella lo observaba hacer sin oponer resistencia ni comentar nada al respecto; parecía tan… vacía, como si de algún modo estuviera muy lejos de allí. Lejos de él.

Se arrodilló en el suelo para ayudarla a ponerse un par de calcetines cuando el roce de sus fríos dedos sobre su mejilla lo sobresaltó. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, la preocupación y la pena que atisbó en los de ella terminaron por derrumbar sus defensas.

—Luces tan triste —le dijo Yuki—. El mismo chico de antes, infinitamente triste —con suavidad sus dedos trazaron el contorno de sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios—. Ya no sonríes, Zero. Y es por mi culpa.

No, no era solo culpa de ella, pero tampoco podía negarlo. No en ese instante en que sus propios miedos y frustraciones parecían estarse rebelando contra él. Mentirle tampoco era una opción y sin embargo de momento la verdad parecía una alternativa aún peor. Así que simplemente reposó la cabeza en su regazo y se permitió abandonarse a la necesidad de no pensar en nada. Vivir solamente esos minutos, dejando que el silencio solo fuera perturbado por la constante respiración de ambos, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Estoy asustado —reconoció él al cabo de unos minutos. Sus delicados dedos le peinaban con suavidad una y otra vez el cabello en una caricia cadenciosa—. No puedo enfrentarme a lo que desconozco y el mayor problema es que, al parecer, quien te hace daño está dentro de ti. ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a eso, Yuki? ¿Qué hago para ayudarte?

—Es… No, creo que son… mis recuerdos, aunque no estoy muy segura. Y me aterran —ella apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya y suspiró hondamente—. Solo quédate a mi lado, Zero. Saber que estás aquí, conmigo, es todo lo que necesito.

—Parece tan poco…

—Pero para mí significa muchísimo —le dijo con una honestidad abrumadora—. Me da valor.

Valor, ¿eh? Le alegraba saber que por lo menos en ese instante uno de los dos podía sentirse valiente.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que Yuki lo estaba observando con atención. Ya no parecía tan desorientada ni aturdida como minutos antes, sin embargo aquel profundo dolor seguía presente en sus ojos. Sus manos sujetaron el pálido rostro de ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Seguiré aquí —le susurró Zero—. Mientras tú me necesites me tendrás a tu lado, Yuki.

Unió sus labios, confiando en que aquel beso bastara para calmar en parte la turbación que los afectaba a ambos; pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que a pesar de estar junto a la mujer que amaba, sentía ese momento como algo profundamente doloroso.

* * *

Locura temporal, se dijo Yuki una vez más mientras terminaba de vestirse evitando en lo posible hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre. Sí, definitivamente aducía lo ocurrido horas atrás a una perdida transitoria de su cordura.

Eran ya la una de la madrugada y estaba lista para marcharse a… Bueno, donde Zero hubiera considerado apropiado que se fueran. Nada de preguntas por su parte ni de explicaciones por la de él. Ya tendrían tiempo de ir arreglando las cosas entre ambos una vez que estuvieran solos y, esperaba que, mucho más tranquilos.

—¿Estás lista?

No se sorprendió de verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación tan de repente. Quizas porque sabía que iba a ir de un momento a otro o tal vez porque algo dentro de ella ya lo había percibido. Le dedicó una leven sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, podemos irnos —le dijo mientras iba a recoger la maleta que él se apresuró a quitarle de las manos—. Zero, esto no es necesario, ¿sabes?

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. ¿En verdad llevas tan pocas cosas? —le preguntó mientras miraba extrañado su equipaje—. Esperaba que fuera mucho más.

—Me dijiste que viajaríamos ligeros —le recordó Yuki.

—Mmm, es verdad —reconoció—. Pero no creí que fueras capaz de ser tan obediente.

Ella le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para cubrirle la boca con una mano cuando notó que iba a comenzar a reírse.

—Shhh… guarda silencio. Recuerda que papá está en casa —su advertencia pareció surgir efecto ya que Zero asintió y se calló—. ¿Tu hermano…?

—Sigue en su habitación, aterrado ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Kaien por la mañana. Ya he hablado con él y… Es mejor que nos demos prisa y nos marchemos. Vamos.

Una vez fuera de casa, Yuki aceptó la mano que Zero le tendió y se apresuró a seguir su ritmo. Hacía mucho frío y lamentó no haberse puesto más ropa de abrigo al ver que dejaban su coche atrás y seguían caminando calle abajo.

—Zero, ¿adónde vamos?

—No muy lejos —le respondió él de forma críptica. Apretó un poco más su mano para transmitirle confianza—. Luego te lo explicaré todo con más calma. Lo prometo.

Todo podía esperar un poco más, se recordó Yuki. Lo que Zero fuera a contarle, lo que ella lograra explicarle de sus desquiciados ataques. El motivo de su improvisado viaje…

Que irónico le parecía todo. Había intentado llevar un equipaje ligero para sus días fuera de casa, sin embargo la carga emocional que ambos llevaban era lo que les estaba haciendo más difícil avanzar.

Y odiaba saber que era la principal responsable de eso.

—Sube. Hace demasiado frío y temo que puedas enfermarte —Zero le abrió la puerta de un coche desconocido y luego se apresuró a meter dentro sus cosas antes de ocupar el sitio frente al volante para ponerse en marcha. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver su reticencia a cerrar la puerta a pesar de estar ya sentada—. No lo he robado, ¿sabes? —le dijo divertido—. Maria Kurenai me ha hecho el favor de prestármelo por unos cuantos días.

—Maria Kurenai —repitió Yuki con un tono inexpresivo que contrastaba enormemente con la inquietud que sentía por dentro. No eran celos, se dijo con convicción, porque no existían motivos para que los tuviera, pero aun así…—. Vaya, ¿has tenido que prometerle algo para saldar la deuda?

—Yo, nada. Pero puede que Ichiru sí haya tenido que hacerlo, aunque no me lo ha dicho —frustrado, se pasó una mano por el claro cabello, alborotándolo un poco. Sus ojos violeta se clavaron en ella—. Deja de poner esa cara de miedo, Yuki. No va a ocurrirnos nada, ¿vale?

—Entonces, tú deja de poner esa cara de tristeza, Zero —le respondió ofendida—. Me siento como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado algo irremediable en mí que ya no te permite quererme. Me miras como si fuera un error… Y no puedo soportarlo.

—Tonta. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que jamás serás un error? —Zero apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza obligándola a apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Cuando aquella misma mano cubrió sus ojos, sumiéndola en la oscuridad, tampoco protesto—. Ahora duerme un poco. Has tenido un día duro y todavía tenemos unas cuantas horas de viaje por delante.

Notó como un dolor físico la ausencia de su contacto, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión, tiró de la manga de su abrigo para llamar su atención. Vio reflejarse la sorpresa en los ojos de él en el mismo instante en que lo sujetaba por la camiseta para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con una pasión desesperada.

Cuando al fin le permitió separarse, Yuki se sintió un poco avergonzada, sobre todo al percatarse de la expresión confundida e intrigada de Zero. Le sonrió ligeramente cohibida mientras le alisaba la camiseta arrugada con manos nerviosas.

—Eh… bueno… conduce con cuidado —logró balbucear antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el asiento y cerrar los ojos para fingirse dormida.

El suave movimiento del coche le indicó que ya se habían puesto en marcha y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio por haber ganado unas cuantas horas para calmar sus emociones. Sabía que hasta que no hubiesen llegado a su destino, él la dejaría tranquila, pero luego tendrían que resolver todos los secretos y problemas que parecían estar creciendo entre ellos.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir la calidez de la mano de Zero rozando su mejilla. Si hubiese sido más valiente, la hubiera sujetado con la suya para no permitir que se apartara; sin embargo se quedó inmóvil hasta que él finalmente la retiró. Luego notó las lágrimas quemándole los ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?, se preguntó Yuki angustiada. ¿Cómo se había abierto aquel inmenso abismo entre los dos? Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y sin embargo se comportaba como una tonta, temerosa de lo que pudiera salir de sus labios y lo que Zero pensara al respecto porque la idea de que la abandonara la aterraba. Estaba perdiendo su confianza en sí misma, y de algún modo aquello estaba afectando la confianza que tenía también en él.

Se estaban distanciando, y lo que más dolía era el saber que la única culpable era ella misma.

* * *

_Bueno, al fin (y después de muchos borradores) ya está al fin subido el capítulo 24. Lamento el atraso para todos, en verdad, pero después de lo chocante que creo fue para casi todas las Zekis el capítulo 89 del manga, reconozco que en mi caso simplemente me mató la inspiración de cuajo con respecto a la pareja, así que las dos últimas escenas del capítulo las escribí y reescribí innumerables veces hasta que solo esta semana pude dejarlas más o menos pasables y acordes a lo que necesitaba para la historia. Aún así, en este momento hacer una escena de Zero y Yuki que me deje contenta, me está costando un poco porque las siento muy forzadas._

_Para aquellas a las que avisé que subiría el capítulo este miércoles pasado, también pido disculpas por la demora, pero solo el miércoles terminé de escribir la última escena y me he demorado con la corrección. Soy muy lenta en hacerla (algún día debería subirles un borrador y un capítulo finalizado para que lo vieran) porque cambio muchas cosas, modifico otras, etc, y además con el trabajo esto me ha tomado un par de días._

_El capítulo 25 ya está terminado (lo más increíble es que tenía ese capítulo listo sin poder terminar el 24), solo me falta corregirlo así que entre el viernes a domingo de la próxima semana lo estaré subiendo._

_Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora y sobre todo por este capítulo que sé no es de lejos ni el mejor que he escrito además de parecerme muy triste, pero ya mi inspiración no daba para más. Espero compensar la próxima semana._

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima semana._

_Para: __**Daiianiitaa015, ShadowDancer, akari hiroyuki, Guest 1, TaniaClau, LylyanneBlack, Mariana Fdez, Taormina, Yahiro, CandyGiirL12, Guest 2, Mariana, Guest 3 y Ich4,**__ gracias por sus reviews, prometo responderlos como corresponde en al capítulo siguiente, pero hoy vengo llegando del trabajo, mañana me toca madrugar nuevamente y no quiero atrasar el capítulo un día más, así que he preferido subirlo hoy. Espero me perdonen._


	25. Chapter 25

**Aquellos que se marchan:**

—Yuki, despierta. Hemos llegado.

Zero la remeció con suavidad hasta que la vio abrir los ojos poco a poco. Un gemido de protesta salió de los labios de ella, seguramente al notar el dolor que le habría provocado la incómoda postura adoptada durante horas de estar semi sentada en el coche, aún así, cuando lo reconoció una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro somnoliento.

—Sigo teniendo sueño —logró decirle ella con voz todavía un poco adormilada, sin embargo de repente levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirar por la ventanilla del coche—. ¡Hemos llegado! ¿Dónde…? —lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Eso es el mar?

Él también sonrió un poco al ver su sincero entusiasmo y le pellizcó cariñosamente la barbilla.

—Sí, es el mar. Y lo más probable es que durante los días que pasemos aquí haga un frío espantoso, así que no te pongas tan contenta —le ayudó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad ya que a casusa del sueño Yuki aún estaba un poco torpe—. Es mejor que entremos en la casa. Son apenas pasadas las cinco y todavía podríamos dormir un poco antes de ponernos en movimiento, ¿te parece bien?

—No, no, no. Ya no tengo sueño, te lo prometo. No quiero irme a dormir —Yuki salió a toda prisa del coche y miró con curiosidad y genuina alegría a su alrededor mientras él la seguía de cerca—. ¡Dios mío, de verdad estamos en la playa, Zero!

Al oírla soltar una carcajada de puro deleite por aquel suceso tan simple, repentinamente tomó consciencia del hecho de que durante los últimos días en sus vidas habían existido muy pocas cosas que les causaran alegría. Demasiados problemas que solucionar, demasiados secretos entre ambos… Yuki le había dicho que volvía a ser el mismo chico triste de antes, sin embargo en ese instante podía decir con seguridad que lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que ella también hubiese perdido su alegría.

Siguiendo un impulso sujetó su mano para detener su ansioso andar y cuando ella se giró a mirarlo la atrajo hacia sí para envolverla entre sus brazos. Casi de inmediato la notó relajarse contra su cuerpo, satisfecha y confiada, quizás porque sus pesadillas no habían vuelto; quizás porque estar juntos la hacía en verdad feliz. Zero sabía que por lo menos él sí se sentía contento.

—Mmm, no quiero matar tu ilusión pero en verdad tenemos que dormir un poco más, Yuki. Yo sí estoy cansado —la besó en la coronilla cuando la oyó soltar un bufido de enfado—. Te prometo llevarte a dar un paseo más tarde, después que hayamos descansado, comido y puesto la casa en condiciones. ¿Te parece un trato junto?

Ella negó con vehemencia y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

—Tenía catorce años y tú quince la última vez que vinimos juntos a la playa, ¿te acuerdas? Recuerdo que esas vacaciones te la pasaste metido en la casa a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que papá y yo hacíamos por animarte. Estaba muy enfadada contigo por no cooperar con nosotros, Zero.

—Y yo con ustedes dos por haberme traído a la fuerza. Además no me dejabas en paz; por mucho que lo intentaba no podía librarme de ti —le recordó—. Eras una mandona insoportable.

—¿Por qué no vinimos nunca más? Después de ese verano… —un largo suspiro escapó entre sus labios. Algo debió haber visto en su expresión que la hiso mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Zero…?

—Bueno… he venido un par de veces con Kaito —reconoció él. No tenía motivos para sentirse culpable, pero ella parecía tan sorprendida e indignada que se sintió un poco mal.

—Has venido con Kaito —en los labios de Yuki, aquella confesión sonaba como un verdadero crimen—. Te viniste a pasar unos días con él y nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué, Zero?

La sujetó de los hombros, instándola a que lo mirara a los ojos antes de comenzar a explicarle con paciencia.

—En primer lugar, porque no tenías ningún motivo para saber todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Nunca has sido mi dueña, ¿recuerdas? —al ver al terco gesto que adoptaron sus labios no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguramente se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no replicarle—. Lo segundo, es que la casa es de Yagari. Se la dejaron en parte de pago por un trabajo que hiso y nos pidió a nosotros que viniéramos a ver las condiciones en las que estaba porque él no tenía tiempo ni ganas. Luego solo he acompañado a Kaito algunas veces para ver que sigue entera y no hayan robado nada. No han sido precisamente unos días de vacaciones, sino que mas bien visitas esporádicas obligatorias.

—¿La nuestra también será una visita esporádica obligatoria? —le preguntó Yuki.

—No. Quizás tampoco sean unas vacaciones propiamente dichas pero nos vendrá bien pasar unos días lejos de los demás y así poder apartar un poco de nuestras cabezas los problemas que hemos tenido —trazó delicadamente con un dedo su labio inferior. Ella lo atrapó entre sus dientes provocándole una leve punzada de dolor—. Suelta —le pidió, aunque obviamente no le hiso caso y él tampoco insistió—. ¿No fuiste tú quien quería que pasáramos unos días nosotros dos solos?

Yuki asintió con ganas.

—Sí, y estoy muy contenta. Además, ¡me has traído a la playa! No me importa que sea invierno, creo que será igual de bonito.

Zero tenía que reconocer que su idea inicial de ir a ese sitio no había tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que Yuki se alegrara con su lugar de destino. Sabía que Yagari tenía la casa desocupada y no iba a ese sitio mientras pudiese evitarlo. Además, ni a Kaien ni a él se les ocurriría buscarlo allí en primer lugar cuando se enteraran de que se habían marchado. Tal vez, como Kaito lo previno, podrían llegar a sospechar, pero para ese entonces esperaba haber ganado un par de días y así haberles otorgado el tiempo suficiente a Kuran para solucionar el problema que necesitaba solventar y también para que Ichiru y su amigo pudieran reunir la información que necesitaba. Nadie tenía por que saber que se encontraban allí. Era un sitio seguro… De momento.

Y el hecho de que Yuki se sintiera feliz porque estuviesen allí, el verla tan complacida por algo tan simple, era una satisfacción añadida.

Durante las largas horas de viaje había pensado mucho en los problemas que habían surgido últimamente entre ambos. Quería solucionarlos, no solo porque detestaba la idea de estar enfadado con ella, sino que también porque tenían que presentar un frente unido ante lo que estuviera por venir. Cuando él había estado en sus peores momento, Yuki siempre había estado a su lado, sin importarle nada; quizás había llegado el momento en el que le tocaba retribuirle de la misma forma.

—Seguro —sujetó su rostro entre las manos. Acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y la besó en los labios—. Ahora, y en vista que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, podrás ver la casa, que no es la gran cosa y luego descansaremos un poco y nos preparemos para el día que nos espera. Así que, adentro.

—¡Yo no he dado mi consentimiento! —protestó Yuki cuando él tiró de su mano para obligarla a ir hasta la casa. Finalmente, al comprender que no iba a ceder en su decisión, suspiró resignada—. Me debes un paseo —murmuró—. Quiero que hoy tengamos un día bonito. Deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre nosotros. A veces… odio a la extraña en la que me he convertido.

Se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido por sus palabras, pero los ojos de Yuki estaban pendientes de la casa y comenzó a parlotear sin parar cuando él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Una extraña… ¿así era como se veía a si misma?, se preguntó. ¿Qué había en su pasado que le causaba tal sufrimiento?

—Deja de pensar, Zero —ella lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Por ahora solo siente, ¿vale? Solo siente.

Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando levantó el rostro para mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron. Yuki le estaba pidiendo veladamente que por una vez se dejara llevar por sus emociones en vez de por lo que le decía su cabeza, parecía tan fácil y sin embargo él sabía que no lo era en absoluto, porque odiaba perder el control y la perspectiva de las cosas. Estructuraba su vida para que fuera segura y quería darle a ella esa misma seguridad… y sin embargo eso no estaba ya en sus manos.

Pero mientras Yuki le siguiera sonriendo así; mientras en sus ojos siguiera brillando esa chispita de esperanza, él podría arriesgarse a todo sin importarle las consecuencias. Por ella estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su caballero de brillante armadura y matar dragones si era necesario por protegerla.

Solo ansiaba que Yuki volviera a ser feliz, al precio que fuera.

* * *

Ichiru notaba con claridad el insipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertir una jornada difícil en una especialmente dura.

Ya había aclarado, pensó desanimado mientras veía como la débil luz del día comenzaba a iluminar su habitación. Apenas había sido capaz de dormir un par de horas, envuelto en un sueño inquieto, preocupado como estaba por la seguridad de su hermano y Yuki; además del hecho de saber que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a Kaien y el enfado que este mostraría al saber de la desaparición de los dos chicos.

Y maldición, él sería el chivo expiatorio.

Los golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de que el temido momento había llegado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle al hombre que estaba fuera que entrase ya que la puerta se abrió precipitadamente.

—¡¿Dónde demonios están?!

—Eh… se han ido… Van a estar fuera un par de días —respondió, intentando mantener la calma y no ponerse a pedir disculpas allí mismo por algo de lo que no era responsable—. Zero me ha dicho…

—¿Dónde están, Ichiru? —le preguntó nuevamente Kaien aunque en esa ocasión parecía tener mucha menos paciencia de la acostumbrada.

Recordó que su gemelo le había aconsejado que dijera la verdad, en lo posible, pero sin llegar a revelar demasiados detalles que pudieran perjudicarlos. Realmente él no sabía donde se encontraba su hermano ya que solo Kaito tenía aquella información, Zero solo lo había dejado a cargo de los datos que tenían que buscar y de mantenerlo informado mientras le fuera posible.

—No lo sé —reconoció al fin, intentando parecer compungido por ello a pesar de lo aliviado que se sentía—. Quizas si esperaras a que mi hermano se pusiera en contacto contigo…

Kaien se quitó las gafas y se presionó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Parecía agotado, pensó Ichiru, y preocupado. Por algún motivo aquel hombre tenía más miedo del que todos habían esperado ante aquel improvisado viaje. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría que ni él ni su hermano habían previsto? Porque en verdad no había enfado, solo miedo y mas miedo.

—Así que Zero supone que algo malo está ocurriendo y ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas, ¿verdad?

Ichiru solo levantó un poco los ojos para mirarlo con sorpresa tras aquella rápida conclusión. Un gestó de profundo pesar surcó el rostro de Kaien haciéndolo sentir mal por ser responsable en parte de aquel dolor.

—Algo así —se apartó con gestó ausente el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro—. Creíamos que…, bueno, después de lo de Shizuka… tú sabes, las cosas se calmarían un poco, pero Zero… Han ocurrido cosas extrañas últimamente y pensaba que algo malo podía ocurrirle a Yuki así que la sacó unos días de aquí —aquella excusa le resulto patética en aquel momento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo estúpido que se sentía. Aún así miró con determinación al hombre que estaba frente a él—. ¡Sabes que mi hermano la quiere, así que no puedes culparlo por eso!

—Y no lo hago, Ichiru, el problema es que ese chico no sabe confiar en los demás —Kaien suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer a los pies de la cama donde se quedó sentado—. No siempre tiene que hacerlo todo solo, los demás también estamos allí dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando lo necesite. Y a protegerlo.

—Yo lo estoy ayudando.

—Y eso está bien, por ese motivo no te reprocho que guardes silencio sobre lo que te haya pedido, pero como bien has dicho, las cosas se han complicado un poco más de lo previsto y hubiera preferido tenerlos cerca por si algo malo llegara a ocurrir.

Porque así podía protegerlos, se dijo Ichiru a si mismo. No era necesario que Kaien lo pusiera en palabras cuando su expresión bastaba para dejar clara su opinión al respecto.

¿Cómo se encontraría su hermano? Esperaba que bien, y que todo ese enredo sirviera por lo menos para algo. Estaba un poco asustado del hecho de tener que trabajar junto a Kaito para obtener información sobre la familia Kuran que les fuera útil, pero Zero le había asegurado de que el otro chico no era tan mala persona y que se portaría bien con él. Aunque Ichiru lo dudaba.

—En verdad no sé adonde se fueron, Kaien —le dedicó una sonrisa compungida—, y como has dicho, si lo supiera, tampoco podría decírtelo.

—Lo suponía, pero por lo menos lo he intentado —rápidamente se puso de pie para dirigirse con paso ágil hacia la puerta del cuarto—. Tú hermano no me contesta el móvil y el de Yuki está apagado, así que deben haber previsto esta escena. Dile, cuando lo llames, y no pongas esa cara de inocencia porque sé bien que lo harás y que él sí te contestará el móvil, que en cuanto regrese tendremos una conversación muy seria los dos. No, _los tres_. Y que estará castigado, no me importa como ni con qué, pero lo estará —cierta duda pareció invadirlo de repente pero la desechó con rapidez antes de continuar hablando—. Y… exígele que no solo cuide de Yuki, sino que también de él mismo, porque tiende a olvidarlo con demasiada facilidad.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó en Ichiru una extraña sensación de alivio y dolor a la vez. Al fin aquel mal trago había pasado y no resultó ser tan terrible como temió en un principio pero también tenía la impresión de que la preocupación, el miedo y el dolor de Kaien le parecieron mucho más espantosos que su enfado. La culpa siempre le había parecido una emoción contra la que era muy difícil luchar.

Tomando al fin conciencia del coste emocional que aquellos incidentes estaban provocando en todos ellos, decidió que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudar a que llegaran pronto a su fin. No importaba que él y Kaito no fueran buenos amigos, si ambos tenían que trabajar juntos para lograr ese objetivo, Ichiru se prometió que lo haría sin protestar.

Más animado después de haber fijado sus metas, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de su hermano. Tenía que informarle que el primer inconveniente después de su marcha ya había sido resuelto. Aunque seguramente no le haría gracia el saber que de regreso a casa estaría castigado, pensó divertido mientras esperaba a que su gemelo le contestara.

* * *

Las pesadillas no habían regresado.

Yuki suspiró aliviada cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de ello. Se sentía mucho más descansada y tranquila que horas antes; a pesar de sus protestas cuando Zero le sugirió que descansaran un poco, ahora comprendía que había tenido mucha razón al proponérselo.

Se recostó de lado en la cama para así poder quedar de frente a él que seguía profundamente dormido, seguramente por el cansancio acumulado por la tensión de aquello que lo preocupaba y el hecho de haber pasado horas conduciendo. Lo contempló con la confianza que le daba el no saberse observada; parecía tan en paz con todo. No había ni rastro de la pena que se apreciaba en su rostro el día anterior. Lo que le había dicho…

¡No, no, no! No iba a pensar más en eso. Estaba decidida a que ambos pudiesen solucionar sus problemas sin muchas complicaciones. Por algún motivo se les había presentado la oportunidad de poder estar solos unos días, ¿no deberían aprovecharlos para solidificar su relación? Iban a casarse, por Dios. Eran tantas las cosas que habían compartido que su relación no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera y romperse por cosas que no tuviesen una importancia real.

Y sobre todo, ella lo amaba.

Quizas, de momento lo mejor sería que fueran afrontando las cosas día a día. No era necesario que pensaran en todo a largo plazo.

Satisfecha con aquel pensamiento, decidió plantearse que debían hacer ese día. Podía levantarse y explorar un poco la casa, hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitarían y preparar, si tenía suerte, un desayuno con las provisiones que Zero había llevado. Sí, esa era una buena opción que además resultaría ser productiva. Por otro lado, la tentación de quedarse acostada junto a él, sin tener que preocuparse por nada y disfrutando de esos minutos de paz era enorme. Hacía días que no se sentía tan descansada, ¿no era eso bueno? Algunas veces parecía como si sus pesadillas estuvieran a punto de tragársela.

—Deja de pensar. ¿No deberías estar descansando un poco más?

Se sintió sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que Zero la observaba con una expresión solemne en el rostro. El sueño aún no abandonaba por completo sus facciones, otorgándole así un aspecto un poco vulnerable. Aquello la hiso sonreír.

—Estaba sopesando la idea de prepararte el desayuno —respondió con sinceridad, aunque prefirió guardarse el resto de momento.

—En verdad te agradezco la oferta, Yuki, pero prefiero cocinar yo. Traje solo lo necesario y tengo hambre. Arriesgarme con tu comida…

En esa ocasión, si siquiera se molestó por aquel comentario contra su poco talento culinario, simplemente se apegó un poco más a él para poder descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro y apoyar su mano donde su corazón latía rápido y constante. Aquello, pensó, era lo habitual entre los dos, lo que estaba bien. Las bromas, las discusiones y reconciliaciones, los momentos de cómodo silencio en los que parecía que no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse.

—Te quiero —las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que lo hubiera planeado. Tal vez simplemente porque su corazón lo sentía y necesitaba que a pesar de todo él lo siguiera creyendo—. Más que a nada. Por sobre todo.

Le oyó respirar profundamente y notó el roce de sus labios sobre la frente. Una fugaz y cálida caricia que pareció ir disolviendo poco a poco el frío que no sabía se había formado en su interior. Yuki comprendía que en algún recóndito lugar dentro de ella el miedo y las dudas sobre su pasado persistían, pero estando junto a Zero, en sus brazos, todo parecía mucho más irreal y lejano.

—Tenemos que averiguar cosas sobre tu familia, Yuki —la mano de él se posó abierta sobre la que ella tenía sobre su corazón—. Si te está ocurriendo todo esto… las pesadillas, debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees?

Así que ya no solo era una sugerencia por parte de él sino que era algo que debían hacer. Intentar armar el puzle de lo que había sido su vida pasada, su familia. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido realmente a su madre? Aquel recuerdo que tenía de esa mujer siempre era tan horrible… Había tanto dolor y desesperación en ella…

—Odio los cambios —le dijo por fin—. No quiero dejar de ser la hija de Kaien Cross ni la chica con la que vas a casarte. ¿Es malo desear que las cosas sigan tal como están? Hemos sido felices así, Zero. Remover el pasado…

—¿Y si es el pasado el que nos está alcanzando? —le preguntó él—. No has buscado nada de esto, Yuki, pero se está descontrolando. Y yo… Dios, verte así, me destroza —la angustia que reflejaba su voz era evidente—. Esto nos está haciendo daño a los dos.

Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo escapó de sus labios como un grito desesperado. Temía lo que pudiera esconderse en las sombras de su olvido y la verdad era que no deseaba averiguarlo, pero saberse responsable del dolor de Zero, ser consciente de lo que él sufría por ella era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Deseaba… una libertad que no tenía. La posibilidad de borrar todo lo que no le gustara en su vida y reescribirlo nuevamente. Ansiaba el poder dormir otra vez tranquila por las noches, el no sentir aquel miedo que le oprimía las entrañas, pero sobre todo quería poder volver a planear su futuro con esperanza ciega.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Zero. Pero es que todo me parece tan horrible. Temo que mis propios recuerdos puedan acabar con mi cordura; que puedan terminar conmigo.

Sujetó con suavidad su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara entre el neblinoso reflejo que habían dejado las lágrimas que luego él secó con cuidado. No había una sonrisa en sus labios ni una expresión suave en sus ojos, pero Yuki sí pudo apreciar su determinación. Zero haría lo que fuera por ella, por protegerla.

—La incertidumbre, lo que desconocemos, siempre es mucho más terrible que aquello a lo que debemos enfrentarnos —le dijo él—. Está bien que tengas miedo, que dudes o te enfades porque no lo creas justo. Es tu derecho y nadie va a reprochártelo, sin embargo cuando descubras la verdad, sabrás a que atenerte. Todo lo que sientes tomará una forma real y no podrá hacerte el mismo daño que te hace ahora. El dolor que esos recuerdos puedan tener sobre ti, serán el que tú decidas darle, Yuki. Cada uno de nosotros es responsable de seguir adelante con su propio dolor. Muchas veces parece difícil, pero se puede, te lo prometo —besó sus labios con un casto beso. En aquella ocasión cuando la miró sí le sonrió—. Y además, ¿no te he prometido estar a tu lado pase lo que pase?

Ella asintió y presionó su frente contra la suya. Zero tenía razón, lo que se desconocía asustaba más que aquello que era un hecho real… De algún modo podría enfrentarlo. Tenía a Zero, tenía a su padre, a sus amigos pero sobre todo se tenía a si misma y su determinación de ser feliz junto a todos ellos.

—Vaya… así que me he quedado sin opciones ¿verdad? —no era un reproche ni mucho menos, simplemente Yuki sentía que había llegado el momento de asumir su realidad—. Mi pasado… Mi familia… Mis recuerdos…

—Siempre existe otra opción. Podemos esperar un par de días antes de comenzar a investigar de forma exhaustiva —Zero jugueteó con un mecho de su cabello entre sus dedos, permitiéndole de aquel modo asimilar sus palabras—. Un descanso de todo esto no nos vendría mal y quizás luego podamos ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta y más clara que hasta ahora. ¿Te gusta esa idea?

Yuki comprendió que él le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño respiro. Los dos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y comprendían que sería un camino bastante espinoso pero aún así, Zero le estaba dando la oportunidad de prepararse un poco más para lo que les tocaría enfrentar.

Posó una mano sobre su nuca para instarlo a que acercara aún más su rostro y la besara. Por primera vez en días, el contacto entre ellos no parecía forzado ni cargado de sentimientos que los lastimaban. Era… como antes, pensó. La necesidad de estar cerca de él, de sentirlo; de simplemente entregarse por completo a ese momento sin preocuparse de nada más.

Solo ellos dos se bastaban. Solo ellos dos…

—Te quiero, Zero. Más que nada, por sobre todo —volvió a repetirle, aunque en esa oportunidad la desesperación de que la creyera no estaba presente, pues ella estaba por completo segura de sus sentimientos.

Y él también lo sabía, se dijo Yuki mientras sus ojos violeta la observaron atentos, cautelosos; con un sinfín de emociones no dichas reflejadas en ellos.

La besó nuevamente, una y otra vez hasta que en su mente solo quedó la esencia de Zero y la intensidad de sus palabras murmurando: "Yo también. Yo también".

* * *

Kaname estaba furioso. No, la furia era un sentimiento demasiado débil para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento por Rido. Aquel bastardo había irrumpido en su vida desequilibrándola totalmente. Se había convertido en una amenaza tan grande para Yuki que se vio obligado a pedir ayuda a Kiryu para protegerla y ahora el malnacido de su tío amenazaba a Takuma para conseguir que lo traicionara.

Mataría a Rido, sí. Pero antes se lo haría pagar muy caro por todos los problemas que le estaba ocasionando.

A primera hora de aquella mañana había intentado ponerse en contacto con Kiryu pero le fue imposible. Necesitaba saber con seguridad si había sacado a Yuki de allí como tenían acordado… Su tío no podía encontrarse con ella o descubriría lo que había hecho… Entonces todos sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

La imagen fugaz de aquella espantosa tragedia ocurrida dieciocho años atrás pasó por su mente afectándolo profundamente, volviéndolo a sumir en aquel flagelante dolor y desesperación como si lo estuviera sufriendo nuevamente. Aquel horror…

Se obligó a aparcar en un sitio libre y detener el coche para evitar un accidente mientras sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado a causa del miedo y aquellas imágenes dantescas lo rondaban aún.

No podía pensar en eso. ¡No!, se corrigió Kaname, ¡no _debía_ pensar más en aquella noche! Necesitaba mantener su cabeza fría y sus emociones bajo control. Sí quería salir victorioso de aquella batalla de poder contra Rido, no podía dejarse llevar por cosas tan nimias.

Pero a pesar de saber aquello, no siempre era fácil mantener los recuerdos encerrados bajo siete llaves.

Respiró de forma lenta y pausada unas cuantas veces hasta que notó que sus pulsaciones volvían a ser normales. Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora y asintió satisfecho por no haber perdido demasiado tiempo. Si quería hablar con Kiryu tendría que hacerlo en el momento en que saliera de casa para ir a la universidad o si estaba con Yuki, una vez que llegara a ella.

Aparcó cerca de la vivienda de Cross, en un punto donde no llamaba mucho la atención pero que le serviría para vigilar atentamente y se dispuesto a esperar paciente a que aquel idiota saliera. Volvió a llamarlo al móvil pero este seguía sin contestarle. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Kiryu? Habían llegado a un acuerdo, se suponía que debía mantenerlo al tanto del bienestar de Yuki.

Aquello estaba mal, se recordó. La preocupación lo hacía comportarse como un completo imbécil. Tenía que mantener la calma. La cabeza fría…

Se inclinó un poco sobre el volante del coche cuando lo vio salir de la casa de Kaien. Kiryu iba solo, lo cual era bueno ya que no podía permitir que nadie los viera juntos. Solo necesitaba llamar su atención lo suficiente para que se reuniera a hablar con él unos minutos y que le explicara que ocurría. Si aquel maldito chico se lo podía difícil, se las pagaría.

Zero se alejó un poco más hacia el jardín, al parecer hablando con alguien por el móvil. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera un poco nervioso. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Yuki?, se preguntó Kaname. No, sí así hubiese sido Kiryu ya le estaría exigiendo explicaciones. Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

Al demonio con las precauciones. Sino se arriesgaba iba a perder la oportunidad de poder hablar con él.

Con paso rápido se acercó hasta donde el chico se encontraba dándole la espalda, justo en el momento en que se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y parecía dispuesto a volver a encaminarse hacia la casa.

—¡Kiryu! —lo llamó, transmitiendo en aquella simple palabra todo el enfado y la frustración que sentía hacia él.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió le pareció una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían ocurrido en la vida. Cuando Zero se volteó para mirarlo, la curiosidad y el recelo se reflejaron con claridad en sus facciones. El cabello, los ojos, los rasgos, todo eran de Kiryu, estaba seguro; pero aún así… sentía que algo no encajaba. ¿La forma en que lo miraba? ¿El largo del cabello? No, ese chico era Zero Kiryu, entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Eh… yo… —balbuceó Kiryu nervioso. Miró en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la casa, al parecer dispuesto a huir a la menor oportunidad pero Kaname fue más rápido que él y lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

—¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas telefónicas? —le preguntó con una calma fría y letal—. Llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿no? Recuerda que tenemos un trato, Kiryu. Si intentas traicionarme, me las pagarás.

Un sonrojó furioso tiñó las pálidas mejillas del otro chico al mismo tiempo que un destello de ira asomaba a sus ojos. Durante un segundo Kaname pensó que lo iba a golpear, pero el ataque no ocurrió, a pesar de que la atmosfera entre ellos era de abierta hostilidad.

Maldijo su suerte cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y vio salir a Kaien al exterior. Soltó a Zero con rapidez, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo las palabras de aquel hombre lo sorprendieron por completo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí fuera, Ichiru? He preparado el desayuno y si necesitas hablar con tu hermano puedes hacerlo en casa. No voy a espiarte, ¿sabes? De todos modos podrías decirle a ese chico… ¿Kaname? —le preguntó Cross asombrado y un poco confuso al verlo allí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—Yo… quería ver a Yuki —la mentira salió presurosa de sus labios. Volvió a mirar el chico que estaba frente a él. No… aquello no podía ser—. Tú no eres Kiryu —le dijo ignorando por completo la perturbación de los otros dos—. Es decir, sí lo eres, pero no eres Zero, ¿verdad? Entonces… Por Dios… Por Dios… eres su hermano… Y no estás muerto.

La expresión de Kaien le confirmó sus sospechas con una claridad absoluta. Así que Ichiru Kiryu estaba vivo… Shizuka no había acabado con él siendo un niño como les había hecho creer a todos ellos y de algún modo ahora estaba junto a su hermano.

Soltó una carcajada que rompió el silencio sepulcral que dominaba la calle a esas horas. Reía por lo irónico que le resultaba todo aquello. Shizuka Hiou había sido una maldita víbora sí, pero fue mucho más lista que él y su tío. No solo les había truncado los planes innumerables veces, sino que había dejado vivos a dos chicos que querrían vengarse sin ligar a dudas de ellos por todo lo que les habían hecho sufrir.

Dos contra dos, pensó, y por primera vez tuvo miedo del resultado final de aquel sangriento juego que había comenzado años atrás. Quizas aquellos dos chicos acabaran por fin con la familia Kuran.

Sin embargo lo que más lo inquietó, fue el darse cuenta de que esa perspectiva no le parecía tan horrible después de todo.

¿Tendría que pagar también por sus pecados?

Seguramente.

* * *

Así que Kuran estaba al tanto de que su hermano no había muerto años atrás como todos pensaban. ¡Maldición!

Había sido su error por haberlo estado evitando, lo sabía, pero en su necesidad de tener un poco más de tiempo para solucionar las cosas terminó complicándolas aún más. Era un completo idiota y ahora de igual modo tendría que lidiar con Kaname.

Zero se sentó en la mesa de la pequeña cocina mientras esperaba que Yuki terminara de ducharse para desayunar juntos, por lo cual en parte había sido una suerte que se encontrara solo cuando recibió la llamada de Ichiru que se sentía bastante culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

Aquello no estaba en sus planes, pero no había modo de remediarlo. Kuran ahora sabía que su hermano estaba vivo y podía decírselo a su tío. Según la misma confesión que aquel imbécil le había hecho, en parte él había sido el responsable de que se le ordenara a Shizuka matarlos, entonces, ¿ahora qué? Habían forjado una tregua para proteger a Yuki, pero no era tan estúpido como para creer que esta sería duradera ni para olvidar lo que esa maldita familia le había hecho a la suya.

Tenía que pensar, se dijo. El tiempo apremiaba.

Se le daba bien pensar en posibles alternativas a seguir, se recordó Zero mientras se ponía de pie para rebuscar entre sus cosas una libreta y un bolígrafo. Se sentó nuevamente a la mesa y comenzó a bosquejar por puntos la situación en la que se encontraban.

De momento, él cuidaría unos días de Yuki mientras Kaito y su hermano hacían averiguaciones sobre la familia Kuran, Rido en particular, e intentarían descubrir quien era el misterioso Haruka que había mencionado en su nota Shizuka. Técnicamente aquello no tenía nada que ver con el pasado de Yuki, pero su instinto le decía que quizás de un modo u otro algo relacionado con esa familia estuviera conectado al hecho de que ella corría peligro.

¿Por eso la insistencia de Kuran de que se la llevara lejos?, se preguntó Zero. No era posible que Kaname pudiera ponerla en peligro deliberadamente, pero ¿Rido? Mmmm… era una posibilidad. Si así fuera, era lógico que aquel tipo estuviera al tanto del problema y supiera como ponerle freno o por lo menos intentarlo.

Suspiró frustrado y se echó hacia atrás en la silla mirando las palabras escritas ante él con una distancia prudencial, esperando que de ese modo le aclarasen algo, sin embargo las incógnitas seguían y seguían. Todo le parecía un callejón sin salida aparente.

Yuki y Kaname… ¿Cuál era la verdadera relación entre los dos?

Desde que él llegó a vivir con los Cross la presencia de Kuran fue una constante en su vida. Kaname Kuran era amigo de Kaien, cierto; y además su familia aportaba dinero al mantenimiento de la academia, por lo cual el que fuera bien recibido en esa familia no era algo extraño, pero, ¿si había algo más? Nunca le preguntó a Yuki como lo había conocido ni por qué él parecía ser tan cercano a ella. Siempre lo había dado por hecho porque le parecía normal. ¿Y sino lo era? ¿Si existía un motivo más turbio tras aquella extraña familiaridad?

Apuntó las nuevas interrogantes en la libreta mientras pensaba en aquello. La idea de que la familia de Yuki estuviera relacionada de algún modo con la familia Kuran no era tan descabellada. ¡Dios, si incluso su propia familia había tenido asuntos con los Kuran! Quizas sí le preguntara a Kaien… No, aquello estaba descartado de momento. Si su padre sabía que Yuki estaba en peligro los obligaría a regresar y no los dejaría en paz hasta que hicieran las cosas a su modo, lo que podría terminar poniéndolos a todos en peligro.

De alguna manera, todo estaba unido. Zero no podía explicar como lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que así era, no podía haber tantas coincidencias, ¿verdad? Los Kuran, lo ocurrido con su familia, Yuki, él y Kaien, que de algún modo terminó haciéndose cargo de dos chicos huérfanos…

La silla provocó un golpe sordo al golpear contra el suelo cuando él se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia el exterior de la casa, donde se encontraba lo que había sido un pequeño jardín que ahora estaba completamente marchito. Dejó la puerta levemente entreabierta y se apresuró a buscar su móvil para llamar a Kaito. No quería que Yuki oyera aquella conversación, no cuando le había prometido esperar un par de días antes de comenzar oficialmente la búsqueda de información sobre su familia.

Mientras oía el tono de marcado, pensó en aquello que había pasado por alto. ¿Kaien había adoptado legalmente a Yuki? Él siempre pensó que era así, de hecho, existían altas posibilidades de que sí lo hubiera hecho, por lo cual la búsqueda de la identidad de sus padres sería algo muy fácil. Ella llevaba su apellido y era considerada su hija, a diferencia de él que había tenido a Kaien solo como su tutor legal hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sí, para que su padre la adoptara tenían que existir documentos que lo validaran.

—Demonios, ¿sabes que hora es? —le gruño Kaito con la voz aún enronquecida por el sueño—. Apenas he dormido un par de horas gracias a ti y tu maldita investigación, idiota.

—Ya, ya. Te estoy muy agradecido, en verdad —y Zero lo decía realmente—, pero necesito que me hagas otro pequeño favor.

—Claro, como no. Vivo para servirte, Kiryu —le respondió con evidente sarcasmo antes de bostezar de forma audible—. ¿De que se trata?

Zero miró disimuladamente hacia dentro de la casa. Yuki acababa de salir del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—Es sobre Yuki —le dijo en tono bajo—. Necesito que averigües lo que puedas sobre su adopción por parte de Kaien. Quiero saber si hay información relacionada a sus padres biológicos ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacerlo?

—Mmm, no lo sé. La mayoría de mis contactos son también amigos de Yagari y si saben que estoy metiendo las narices en los asuntos de Kaien…

No dudarían en pasarle el aviso a su padre, se dijo Zero frustrado.

—Intenta hacer lo que puedas, ¿vale? No te arriesgues demasiado, pero si existe alguna posibilidad…

—Lo intentaré, lo intentaré —prometió Kaito—. Por cierto, ¿come las van las cosas por allí?

—Bien de momento —respondió, y comparado a los problemas que él y Yuki habían tenido los últimos días era completamente verdad—. Ah, por cierto, ha ocurrido un pequeño problema… Kuran se ha enterado de que Ichiru está vivo.

Oyó un golpe amortiguado a través del móvil y luego a su amigo lanzar una sarta de imprecaciones, quizás porque se había golpeado con algo. Cuando Kaito fue capaz de hablar nuevamente, parecía mucho más despierto y atento que antes. Al parecer el golpe le había hecho bien.

—¿Crees que nos causará muchos problemas, Zero?

—No —por lo menos de momento, se dijo—. Su principal preocupación ahora es Yuki, así que no creo que intente complicarnos las cosas. Aún así, sería preferible que apresuráramos las cosas. No puedo seguir hablando, Kaito. Te llamaré más tarde —le dijo a su amigo al oír que ella pronunciaba su nombre un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente buscándolo.

Al entrar en la casa, Zero se encontró con Yuki que lo miraba con una leve sospecha en sus ojos oscuros, aún así se acercó a abrazarlo y suspiró satisfecha cuando él también la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Si te pregunto que hacías fuera, me dirás una mentira, ¿verdad? —en su pregunta no había molestia, simplemente se percibía un grado de aceptación que lo sorprendió un poco.

—Probablemente —Zero la besó en la coronilla—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No, déjalo. Hoy prometimos que no vamos a discutir, ¿recuerdas? Luego, ya veremos.

Una débil carcajada escapó de sus labios. Aquello, pensó, no resolvía todos sus problemas, pero al menos ayudaba a aliviarlos un poco.

* * *

Era más de medio día cuando Yagari entró sin llamar a la habitación de Kaito ya que la puerta estaba ligeramente entornada, por lo cual supuso que el chico no quería privacidad. Sin embargo fue él quien se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo encontró metiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

—Me vuelvo a mi apartamento —le respondió Kaito sin siquiera apartar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo—. Ya me encuentro mucho más fuerte y puedo cuidarme solo. Además estoy harto de abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—¿Te he dicho en algún momento que molestas, chico? —preguntó Yagari con seriedad mientras escrutaba atentamente las expresiones del muchacho que tan bien conocía—. Sabes que esta sigue siendo tu casa.

Los ojos de Kaito lo miraron, durante un fugaz instante, con la misma expresión recelosa y levemente esperanzada que siempre había tenido cuando apenas era un niño que parecía estar en constante guerra contra el mundo. Aun así lo vio negar con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza mientras cerraba finalmente la cremallera del bolso y se sentaba luego en la cama.

—Yo… lo sé —se pasó nervioso la mano por la parte posterior del cuello e intentó sonreír un poco cuando lo miró—, pero aún asi, los dos necesitamos nuestro propio espacio, Yagari. Te recuerdo que generalmente tú tienes la mala costumbre de olvidar que ya soy un adulto y me sigues dando órdenes y por mi parte a mí no se me da tan bien obedecerlas, así que siempre terminamos discutiendo.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y enarcó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—¿Así que ahora te complica el hecho tener un pequeña discusión?

—No, simplemente es que no me gusta. No contigo, por lo menos —le respondió Kaito ligeramente avergonzado.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso?, se preguntó Yagari. No podía negar que en parte el muchacho tenía un poco de razón, con el temperamento de ambos era imposible que no terminaran teniendo un desacuerdo en algún momento y no sería la primera ni la última vez. El problema radicaba en el hecho de que no quería que el chico se fuera de la casa, no después de todo lo ocurrido con Zero y la confesión de Kaien. Kaito ya se había visto envuelto en dos asuntos muy feos por culpa de aquel lío y él no quería que esa posibilidad se volviera a repetir.

—Podría prometerte respetar tu espacio —le sugirió él tentativamente, sin embargo no se amedrentó al ver su significativa mirada de incredulidad—. La semana que viene volverás a retomar el trabajo en la universidad y yo sigo con el mío, eso nos mantendrá lo suficientemente ocupados para que podamos convivir en paz, chico.

—¿Es que me vas a extrañar? —Kaito soltó una breve carcajada despreocupada, se puso de pie y se echó la bolsa de viaje al hombro. Era claro que intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante esas palabras pero la expresión de sus ojos delataba las turbulentas emociones que lo embargaban por dentro. Al detenerse frente a él pareció titubear un poco, como si no supiera muy bien que era lo que debía hacer o decir—. Lo que siempre has hecho por mí… yo…

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte en plan sentimental conmigo, chico. Sabes que eso no va con ninguno de los dos —le dijo Yagari de mala gana y le quitó el bolso sin muchos miramientos antes de salir de la habitación seguro de que lo seguiría.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kaito? Solo con ver su actitud era lógico deducir que no quería irse aún, tal vez porque se sintiera solo en aquel apartamento en el que apenas tenía nada o quizás porque todavía estuviera afectado después del accidente y el ataque de Shizuka, pero aún así parecía decidido a poner distancia entre los dos… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo estaba motivando a tomar aquella decisión?

El sorpresivo sonido del timbre de su móvil lo sacó rápidamente de sus cavilaciones. Miró a quien pertenecía la llamada y no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco al ver el nombre de Kaien en la pantalla iluminada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó sin siquiera saludarlo. Yagari estaba seguro de que aquella no era una llamada de cortesía.

—Zero y Yuki se han fugado —respondió Kaien desde el otro lado de la línea—. No tengo idea de donde se encuentran en este momento y aunque estoy convencido de que Ichiru sabe mucho más de lo que me ha dicho, no he podido obtener más información… Estoy preocupado por ellos, Yagari.

Ese maldito chico, se dijo para sus adentro mientras seguía camino hacia fuera de casa con Kaito pisándole los talones y seguramente atento a todo lo que decía.

—Además tenemos otro problema. Kaname se ha enterado de que Ichiru sigue vivo —su amigo suspiró con pesar—. Se han encontrado hoy en la mañana.

Demonios, ¿es que esos condenados hermanos no iban a dejar de darle nunca problemas?, se preguntó con frustración.

—Sobre eso último ya no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo esperar y ver que hará él con esa información, con respecto a lo otro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¿Está Kaito contigo? —la ansiedad en la voz de su amigo era evidente—. Intenta sacarle algo de información, ¿quieres? Estoy seguro de que debe estar al tanto de lo que Zero tenga en mente. Sé quede comportarse como un tonto a veces, pero jamás se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a Yuki y encontraría siempre el modo de resguardarse las espaldas.

—Veré que puedo hacer —contestó escuetamente—. Te llamo luego.

No se detuvo hasta que salió de la casa y llegó al coche del chico, esperando pacientemente a que este terminara de guardar el bolso dentro del maletero. Kaito no lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que habían salido de la casa y tampoco había hecho preguntas sobre la reciente llamada. Seguramente porque sabía de quien se trataba y a que se debía. Era listo, así que habría sacado sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

Así que aquel era el motivo de aquella inesperada partida, se dijo Yagari entre divertido y molesto por lo que acababa de averiguar. Estaba seguro de que aquellos tres chicos habían ideado algo y para llevarlo a cabo necesitaban disponer de una privacidad que no tendrían allí no en casa de Kaien.

—¿No pensabas decirme que tu amiguito se había fugado, chico? —la mirada huraña que Kaito le lanzó fue una respuesta más que suficiente—. Kaien está preocupado por ese par, así que te agradecería que le dieras la información que tengas sobre ellos. Ni siquiera tengo que poner en duda el hecho de que tú _sí sabes_ donde están, ¿verdad?

—Zero y Yuki se encuentran bien —Kaito abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Entrecerró los ojos con enfado al ver que él sujetaba la puerta impidiéndole cerrarla—. Volverán dentro de unos cuantos días asi que dile a Kaien que no exagere. Ambos saben cuidarse solos.

—La lealtad es una virtud, chico, así que no puedo reprocharte que intentes proteger a tu amigo, pero los dos sabemos lo endemoniadas que están las cosas últimamente. Que Zero ande solo por ahí es una mala cosa, así que en esta ocasión tu silencio puede terminar poniéndolo en peligro.

Kaito apoyó la frente contra el volante del coche y dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado. Sin ser un genio, Yagari sabía que el muchacho estaba debatiéndose entre traicionar la lealtad de su amigo para priorizar su seguridad o seguir guardando el secreto.

—No quiero volver a traicionar a Zero —murmuró—. Después de lo de Shizuka… Lo siento, Yagari. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder su confianza nuevamente.

Apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza del chico y le revolvió ligeramente el cabello castaño. Comprendía el dilema de Kaito, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Lo había perdido todo siendo demasiado joven y era lógico que intentara resguardar con celo los lazos que le quedaban con las pocas personas a las que les permitía entrar en su mundo. Dios, él mismo se estaba sintiendo como un monstruo por exigirle algo así.

¡Maldición! No podía más con aquel lío. Kaien, Yuki, Zero y ahora Kaito… Demonios, encontraría la solución a todo eso sin meter a su chico en aquel embrollo y sin hacerlo pasar por eso.

Abrió la boca para decirle a Kaito que no le dijera nada más sobre aquel asunto ya que él descubriría el paradero de Zero por sus propios medios pero de sus labios solo salió en débil gemido. Bajó los ojos hacia su pecho para ver como la tela blanca de su camisa se iba tiñendo rápidamente de color carmesí. Cada vez más… cada vez más…

Estaba herido. Le habían disparado.

Yagari pensó casi de forma inconsciente en lo extraño que era no sentir dolor, solo debilidad. Sus piernas no lo sostenían y se dejó caer pesadamente hacia el suelo, donde no llegó, porque alguien lo sostuvo en su caída.

Kaito.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y la desesperación que vio en la de muchacho le resultó devastadora. Quería decirle un millón de cosas, sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo en los brazos del chico que había criado como si fuera suyo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, ya esta subido (y sé que con mucha tardanza) el capítulo veinticinco de esta historia. Lamento el atraso pero debido a algunos contratiempos personales no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas, lo reconozco de actualizar, pero esta semana aprovechando que he regresado a clases en la universidad y por lo tanto se ha ordenado bastante mi horario he aprovechado a subir el capítulo correspondiente._

_Espero que les haya gustado y la verdad es que ya no queda mucho, cinco o seis capítulo como mucho para llegar al final (bastantes capítulos más de los que pensé cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, así que de momento las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas (por motivos de clases y pruebas)._

_Bueno, ya queda poquito también para la salida del nuevo capítulo del manga y como sea, para bien o para mal solo nos quedan tres meses mas de sufrimiento colectivo (para las Zeristas, por lo menos), pero que se le va a hacer. Además con lo buena que es Hino para hacer sus cambios un poco raros, ya no tengo ninguna teoría de cómo va a terminar esta historia (es el primer manga con el que estoy completamente en blanco con respecto a su posible final, cero teorías de momento), solo espero que toda la espera y sufrimiento valgan la pena y por lo menos hay que agradecer que como fuera no ha resultado ser para nada previsible._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen teniendo la paciencia de esperar para leer y a quienes dejan comentario (__**LylyanneBlack, Daiianiitaa015, CandyGiirL12, lirilara1993, Mariana Fdez, Tania, Yahiro, Guest1, mariflausino y CHIQUI09, muchísimas gracias chicas**__). Ya falta poquito, lo prometo, así que espero que disfruten de estos últimos capítulos._

_Hasta dos semanas más, si Dios quiere._


End file.
